ACW Season 2: The Throne
by AshWrites99
Summary: Part 2 Summary: Jason Sabre and Azriel battle for the throne as Defiance rises; Detrick must make amends as he leads Hope; Natalia continues her quest to defeat Diamondust;Alexis continues to make Freddy's life hell as Freddy comes to terms with himself; Ash and Roman continue to have a wedge driven between them by Aldo; And Sofia continues to hang out with nerds like Kiran.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 1 isn't done yet, but I'm pretty much done with it. That means it's time to open up apps to season 2. You can copy and paste things over to your first season app. Make sure you're aware of the environment that your OC is entering by reading Season 1. Try to take you time and be detailed as possible and remember the timeline (The season starts in January 2028). Feel free to PM me for help. FILL OUT THE ENTIRE APP OR YOU OC WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED.**

* * *

 **App (Non wrestlers can ignore the moveset part and can just tell me their role):**

Ring Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Hometown:

Appearance (Include height and weight in this section):

Ring Attire (Main):

Ring Attire (Special):

Normal Wardrobe:

Alignment (Use the alignment chart):

Faction allegiance (Explained below. Can have more than 1 if it fits):

Personality:

Gimmick:

Theme Song:

Wrestling Style:

Regular Moveset (10-12 moves, don't name all of them. Saying they use multiple variations of a move is cheating. Each variation counts as 1 separate move):

Signatures (Up to 2. NAME THEM!):

Finishers (Up to 2. Name them):

Signature chain (Optional. This is like the five moves of doom. It's a signature chain of moves that your OC uses.):

Taunts:

History:

Ideas for your OC (This is your one chance to pitch storylines, friendships, Romances and scenes):

* * *

 **Factions you can join or support (Faction Allegiance. You can have up to two as long as they don't contradict themselves.):**

 **Hope: The main good guy faction and easily the most popular. They do have bad seeds in their ranks. They are trained by Rey Pantera and serve the purpose to fight Despair. Have to solely be in Hope or also be in a offshoot stable (Ask permission first to start one).**

 **Despair: The main bad faction. Micah Hyde and Azriel head the faction. They are the evilest of all the factions. Similar to Hope, you can be a member of Despair and apart of an offshoot stable. Cannot support Anarchy or Hope in any way**

 **Nomad: These guys have no allegiance to the big two. They have their own personal goals and try to keep their nose out of Hope and Despair's world but have no political power. They are willing to work for either if it benefits them though. Can support Anarchy, Hope, Despair, Anarchy or the Cartel.**

 **Upperclass: The richest members of the world. Can also be apart of Hope, Despair, or the Cartel. They hold influence over the two major factions and the Cartel and tribes**

 **The Cartel: The underground factions that basically run the drug trade. Alexis Espinoza is currently the Queenpin of the underground, but with multiple territories. Please ask me first if you want to bring in a territory. Usually associated with Nomads or Upper class. Can team up with Despair.**

 **Anarchy: Thorns to the side of the Government and also an Underground faction. They're renegades and don't really walk with Hope, Despair or The Cartel. They are Nomads (Ask if you want them to be aligned with Anarchy). The Original four are Children of Despair by default with exception of new members. They would identify as Nomads or as apart of an offshoot of Anarchy.**

 **Tribes: The Snake Tribe (Led by Seth Sullivan) has been established. These are individual small nations funded by Hope, Despair, The Cartel or the Upperclass and work for them. (Please contact me if you want a tribe)**

 **Children of Despair: Ten kids were forced into a killing game and they were the survivors of it. They then became responsible for one of America's tragedy. Anarchy and Azriel are five of the killers, leaving five unknown Children of Despair. 3 guys and 2 girls have not been shown yet (Contact me first). Are aligned with Anarchy, Nomad or Despair.**

 **Papa Hawk's Agency: Basically Papa Hawk's faction. Can be Nomads, Upperclass or members of Hope. Papa Hawk refuses to deal with Despair or any of the underground factions. This basically means Papa Hawk's managerial services will be at your OC's disposal.**

* * *

 **Alignment Chart:**

 **Lawful Good:** **Lawful Good characters believe that laws exist to further the public good, and that fairness and equality before the law are necessary for good to truly exist. Order is a vital part of good, not for its own end, but because when people act arbitrarily, they will often harm each other, intentionally or unintentionally. Justice is a very important concept to lawful good characters in every sense of the word—that people are treated justly, be it justly rewarded for their services or justly punished for their ill deeds. To a lawful good character, no one is above the rules, not even themselves.**

Examples: Captain America, Yoda, Obi Wan Kenobi, Superman, Rukia Kuchiki

* * *

 **Neutral Good:** **A Neutral Good character will usually comply with laws if doing so benefits the greater good, but rebel against those they consider unjust or which conflict with the greater good.**

Examples: Sailor Moon, Goku, Ash Ketchum, Wonder Women, Spiderman, Luke Skywalker

* * *

 **Chaotic Good:** **Chaotic Good characters are rebels and free spirits who believe in doing good, by their own standards. Some don't have a problem with greater systems such as laws as long as they leave them alone; others are anarchists who believe that the betterment of all can only be achieved by actively rejecting any higher instances of power. Likely to take a intuitive approach to The Golden Rule, caring about other people's feelings and needs without having to calcify it into specific rules**

Examples: Ichigo, Z Fighters, Yusuke Uremeshi, Edward Elric, Naruto Uzumaki, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Wolverine, Han Solo

* * *

 **Lawful Neutral: Lawful Neutral characters believe in order — personal, systemic, peace, three of them or either — above all else. They will always seek to obey and preserve order, even to the inconvenience of themselves and others, and even if they themselves admit the law in question is an annoying one. While a Lawful Good character may justify breaking his code of conduct by appealing to the greater good that transcends all things, a Lawful Neutral character will not, since the greater good does not enter into it.**

Examples: L, The Punisher, Judge Dredd, Nick Fury, James Bond

* * *

 **True Neutral:** **A True Neutral character or organization can be introduced as a Wild Card, neither aligned with the Hero nor the Big Bad. On the other hand, they may well be on one side or the other, at least nominally. Perhaps they care little for the conflict and have their own goals, which are neither particularly good or evil. A True Neutral scientist may work for the good guys because it furthers their research, but they may also work for the bad guys for the same reason. They could also be on whichever side their friends are, just because of that. True Neutral characters can seem somewhat selfish, but they can also seem rather happy-go-lucky in comparison to more responsible characters.**

Examples: Kevin Mask, Guts, Galactus, Anakin Skywalker, Jill Tuck, Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

 **Chaotic Neutral:** **Chaotic Neutral characters do whatever the hell they like and damn the consequences (unless they're too noble or hurtful, watch out for that part!). Some say they're the ultimate free spirits, others that they're just crazy. Either way, there's no telling what they'll decide to do next — their main, and often only, concern is their own freedom. Whose side are they on? It's doubted that they even know themselves. Nobody else does. In some ways their inherent uncertainty makes them an unknown quantity to deal with most times so they border on Jerkass in terms of their self-centered perception of the world, though they usually do have some redeeming features. Chaotic Neutrals detest the self righteous and believe in power to the individual.**

Examples: Vegeta, Seto Kaiba, Lupin III, The Incredible Hulk, John Constantine

* * *

 **Lawful Evil:** **A Lawful Evil character is an evil character who either tries to impose or uphold a lawful system on others without regard for their wishes, and/or adheres to a particular code. They believe in order, but mostly because they believe it is the best way of realizing their evil wishes. They will obey the letter of the law, but not the spirit, and are usually very careful about giving their word.**

Examples: Danzo, Doctor Doom, Magneto, Darth Vader

* * *

 **Neutral Evil:** **Neutral Evil character will ally with anybody as long as it advances their own interests — and it is all about their own interests. These characters do not respect other people as people like themselves with feelings and needs; rather they are tools or obstacles inferior to the Neutral Evil, to be used for their advancement. Neutral Evil characters are intrinsically selfish people, regardless of whose side they are on, and as a Token Evil Teammate, they may sell out to the bad guy if it makes achieving their goals significantly easier**

Examples: Frieza, Light Yagami, Sasori, Lex Luthor, Loki, Tony Montana, Agent Smith

* * *

 **Chaotic Evil:** **Chaotic Evil is the truly free evil spirit. Whereas the Chaotic Neutral character is concerned mainly with his own freedom but doesn't seek to hurt others, the same cannot be said for a Chaotic Evil character. They will do whatever they want whenever they want to do it, which, seeing as they are evil, usually entails lots and lots of death and destruction. These characters are usually the most aggressive of the Evil alignments, more often than not being possessed of an impulsively violent nature and a total disregard for people, laws, or even the world around them. In short, Chaotic Evil represents the destruction of not only life and goodness, but also the order upon which they depend.**

Examples: Kid Buu, Orochimaru, Joker, Carnage, Albert Wesker, Vega


	2. 1: Broken Bonds (Beginning)

Erin Frost sits in a hindu position. Her eyes clothes as a small candle is lit in front of a grave. That grave reads 'Rey Pantera, Mentor of Hope, Hero of the people'. The wind blows but the candle stays lit, no matter how much force is behind the wind. Erin narrates

" _It is December 27th, 2027. This year was Hope's first Christmas without you, Master Pantera. In two days, all the wrestlers of Hope will go to Mexico and wrestle there, in hopes to strengthen the bond between two countries and help their economy like ACW did with the U.S. earlier in the year. Unfortunately Detrick is under a lot of scrutiny as the leader of the Hope. Although he remains popular, the idea of him working with Despair and shady business owners like Alexis to combat the Shadowhunters has garnered a mixed reaction. Hope's popularity has been dwindling since Final Destination where we lost everything. More people are joining Despair and working for them, while we are having a hard time recruiting. We only had five people apply for Hope. The best of them was Mason Rivers, who applied to be a Wrestler for us. Detrick doesn't see much promise with him, but since Raptor Reigns, Kyle Stevens and Mason Locke left us and Natalia is nowhere to be found, he had no choice. We also got your son to join us. He will be taking up your mantle. Hopefully he lives up to your legacy. Mason and Kyle are currently in jail with the rest of the Shadowhunters except the VP. We thought it wasn't the best thing to have the Vice President arrested. However, we do question if he was actually under the mask in the Total Warfare match. And if he wasn't, who was? Natalia, like I said, hasn't been seen in a long time. I miss her. We all do. She's my sister. Your death and her failures have tortured her soul, and I'm afraid that I sense that her pure mind will be tainted soon. I pray to the gods to protect her, wherever she is, every single day. I have to go now, Master Pantera. Please, watch over us as we continue to battle in your honor in ACW Season 2." Erin Narrates_

We then cut to Jason Sabre standing in the Historic Center of Mexico City. He stands on the steps of a building with Maria next to him and Aria holding his hand.

"Are you ready?" Maria asked

"The weight of the world isn't on my shoulders anymore, it's on Detrick. And he will be weighed down because of it." Jason said

* * *

 **(Outside of Mexico City Arena in Mexico City, Mexico)**

The press and fans surround the bottom of the stage as Richard Montoya stands in front of a podium. A ACW logo is seen on a screen in the background.

"First of all, I would like to thank the great country of Mexico for inviting us to spend time in their country. Tomorrow night will be a big night for this country, my country and the fans. We will witness the beginning of a tournament for a brand new Championship for both genders. I call it, The Faction's Championship." Richard said before a man walks on Stage with a case, He then opens it to reveal four championships with a White Strap. It has a similar look to the first version of the WWE Womens Tag Team Championship, with a Gold Middle that has the word Factions on it. With a second ring around in a Darker Gold. Then a third Ring that takes up most of the Plate in Silver and a very thin gold line around that.

"This championship will be a tag team Championship. However, it's called Factions for a reason. The Championship can be defended between teams of two, three and four. Which means, we can have up to four people hold this Championship at once. Tonight will begin the tournament as the Cobra Club will take on a newly formed faction between Furno Moxley, former member of Hope Raptor Reigns and a new face named Aiden Black in a tag team match. Speaking of new men, Flynn Horde will make his TV debut against Will Ralston. And in the main event of our return episode Roman McIntyre will defend the Wildcard Championship against Detrick Cyrus!"

The crowd pops extremely loud for the main event match.

"Speaking of Detrick Cyrus. ACW will be making their debut at the famous Madison Square Garden in a month…."

The crowd boos the mention of New York City's venue while in Mexico.

"I knew you would hate that. But we will be going to MSG next month for our first Pay-Per-View and a series of episodes leading to our Pay-Per-View debut in Mexico. Our first Pay-Per-View in MSG will be called 'ACW Betrayal'. Why would I call it that? Because the main event will be Detrick Cyrus versus Jason Sabre!"

The crowd pops even harder.

"Also at the event, we will have the Finals for the Factions Championship. Also, starting this season, we will be introducing another new concept. The cases of Fate. Certain matches will have silver briefcases on the line. Inside these cases will be unique opportunities….or maybe even punishments. Only fate can tell you what is inside and only you can find out if you win. Thank you all for coming out and enjoy ACW!" Richard said as a loud clap is heard, before someone appeared on the screen. Everyone stopped as they saw Diamondust sitting a directors chair, wearing a Sky Blue, glittery jack with a white boa like trimming.

"Hello my pretties. I, of course, am the woman known as…" She inhales, before releasing. "Diamondust. Richard, Richard, Richard. Honey, you are talking highly about ACW, but you forgot about someone sweetheart. Me. The last who forgot about me ended up with thumbtacks in her face. I'll let it slide for now. Speaking of that wretched floozie, I have been told that she is no longer in contact with Hope. She must've went Nomad. This interests me. I broke Natalia Rodriguez down. The symbol of purity, no longer stands. Tragic, truly tragic. I wish to it unfold in front of my eyes. So, I have a proposal for my debut on Broadway. If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere. So why let Detrick and Jason be the only one fighting over their Broken Bond. Let's fight one more time over ours Natalia. I'll even put my Championship on the line. Now….cut!"

* * *

(Colors of the Heart by Sam Luff starts as we see Jason Sabre with his head held down, before looking up and it closes in on his eyes, before quickly flashing to Detrick Cyrus's face in the same position.)

 **And on that very day, My Aching heart fell apart, crumbling in silence  
** (We see Natalia Rodriguez standing in front of a sunset as an image of Jason Sabre standing Rey Pantera is seen over the sun. A tear falls down her cheek and off her face and towards the ground) **  
Even though I scream at being broken unerasable memories**

(We follow the tear as the screen turns white before turning into a live shot of a raindrop that falls on Erin Frost)

 **Penetrate my mind and**

(We then see Freddy Escobar on his knees looking at a tombstone as Caesar is off in the distance)

 **darkness flows into my very own eyes**

(We see a picture of a child Freddy Escobar and Detrick on a desk as a hand, that clearly belong to Detrick, picks it up)

 **and I sink into tomorrow whose colors can be never seen  
** (We get a shot of Giselle in the front with a sad look her face and a hand on her stomach. In the background we see Micah Hyde standing next to an Envious Maria Gonzalez. We see Azriel sitting on his throne with his hood up, before seeing him raise his head slowly and get a close up of his angry eyes) **  
I search endlessly for the day of reconciliation**

(We get a small interlude with still shots of Ash Russo with Roman McIntyre behind him, then CJ Hawk with Erin Frost behind him, The a smiling Diamondust with a revenge driven Natalia behind her, and Lastly Sofia Reynoso with Alexis holding a gun behind her. As the lyrics begin, we see Asher Darma and Yul Bannok running next to a sunset as we see a shot of Ray Kiran getting his head shoved in a toilet by Brandon Duke in the background.)

 **only for the sake of losing it**

(Flynn Horde raises both his arms similar to Finn Balor, before Slaugh jumps on his shoulders)

 **I will live for the moment**

(We see a shot of Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix and Sofia Reynoso sitting around a table playing card)

 **even when it is useless I embrace the solitude**

(We then pan away to see Alexis in the different room dropping a picture, the picture hits the floor and we see that it's Alexis's dad.)

 **Turn on the lights, Turn on the lights**

(We see Mason Rivers standing the foreground with Rey Pantera Jr in the background with his back turned, before they switch spots)

 **I will shine at them!**

(We see Jason Sabre standing over the sunset as we see quick flashes of Jason and Detrick bumping fists, Jason Malice having Jason Sabre in a chokehold and then Jason and Giselle kissing) **  
Emotion brimming with desire**

(We see Sofia shooting a hole through a picture of Freddy as Jesus and Rey cheer from behind and Alexis smiles in between the two)

 **will someday change its colors, I've learned**

(Aldo Montoya is seen standing across from Richard in a all white background, before Aldo's half turns black as we see Roman McIntyre in the background, behind Aldo and Ash Russo in the background of Richard) **  
To be the kind of person who lives his life with it written inside his heart**

(Keyra Kiran is seen walking past Asher Darma who has flowers only to be ignored and have Ray Kiran and Yul Bannok pat him on the back. Before switching to the Hounds of Justice standing in front of Mason Rivers in a locker room) **  
Everything around us in this world always gives birth to colors**

(Detrick Cyrus stands on the cliff looking at the sunset, before looking down)

 **I'll find it in myself to paint tomorrow with my own two hands!**

(The last shot is of Jason Sabre below the cliff looking up at Detrick Cyrus, who is looking down at him. The sun sets next to them, before they both look at it and the title card 'ACW: Broken Bonds' is seen with Jason and Detrick standing beside each other with a crack between them. Next to Detrick is Alexis Espinoza, Sofia Reynoso, Erin Frost, Ash Russo and Jason Malice. Next to Jason is Giselle, Freddy Escobar, Natalia Rodriguez, Roman McIntyre and Azriel

* * *

"Welcome to a new season of ACW! We are in Mexico City and this crowd seems excited for this night. The fans in Mexico are different from the fans in Los Angeles. They seem to love high flying athleticism and some stiff strikes to accompany them. We have plenty of that in ACW." David welcomes while also explaining the crowd dynamic for the show. We see a large stage above the crowd that emulates CMLL's stage in arena Mexico, including stairs to the flat ramp toward the ring that is only three feet above the crowd and slopes down, toward the ringside floor.

"I don't trust this country, but what can you do?" Evan shrugs

"You're still a prick. Anyways, tonight we have a major main event as Roman McIntyre will defend his Wildcard Championship. And his first defense is against Detrick Cyrus." David said

"Also tonight is the beginning of the Factions Championship Tournament. The Cobra Club will begin their road to the top by beating the Hounds of Justice, which consists of a former criminal, a former member of Hope and….who's Aiden Black?" Evan asked

"You're the journalist. You tell me. Anyways, also tonight we will see Flynn Horde take on Will Ralston in a singles match, but let's not wait any longer. It's time to kick things off!" David said

 **All I ever wanted  
Was to give you all I had to give  
I have always done what  
I have ever said I would**

"Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns and a new face by the name of Aiden Black. They are called the Hounds of Vengeance. Furno Moxley has stated that he sick of fighting the law. He wants to fight for the law….for a price of course." Evan said.

"Furno Moxley was very underrated last season and Raptor Reigns did little to nothing, other than be Anarchy's cannon fodder, before quitting Hope. These two are turning a new leaf with Aiden Black as the glue that holds this team together. I have been told that the first round matches with be two versus two, with semi finals being six person tags and the finals being a four versus four." David explains

 **Drooling red from my eyes to meet the bitter  
Sun that shines past into light. Setting fire  
To curtains in hope that you're dreaming.**

"Shut your filthy illegal mouth. God's greatest creation is coming out to his new theme song." Evan said

"Some things never change, including your love for Seth Sullivan. Speaking of which, quit poking me with that little thing you freak." David said, poking fun at him.

"I can't wait to find out who his partner is." Evan said

Seth's theme stops playing. Sullivan grins at the Hounds of Justice, but time passes. Seth's grin starts to fade as more time passes. The crowd grows weary, chanting 'Start the Match'. "Dan!" Shouts Seth at the stage. The Hounds of Justice nod, before Furno steps out of the ring and drops to the floor. It's clear that Aiden and Raptor are going to be in the match as the ref tells Seth that he can choose to wrestle alone or forfeit.

"It seems like Seth was left high and dry by whoever his partner was." David said

"Don't worry. Seth can still win this by himself. It's two on one, but it doesn't matter. He's Seth Sullivan and if you don't like it, Hiss off." Evan said

Seth is annoyed as he looks back at the stage, one more time, hoping that his partner would show up. He would then look at the ref and nods to signal that he'll wrestle alone. The bell rings as Aiden and Seth start the match. The two circle the ring before they lock up. Seth tries to put him in a headlock, but the quickly and slimmer Aiden, slips his head out and puts Seth in a hammerlock. Seth throws an elbow at Aiden to get out and puts him back into the headlock. Black pushes Sullivan off, into the ropes. Seth comes back and slides underneath Aidens Spin kick. Seth gets up, behind him, and waits for him to turn around. Once he does, Seth attempts a cutter but Aiden catches him in a reverse facelock, before trying to lift him up for a Reverse Suplex, but Seth flips out of it and lands on his feet. Sullivan puts him in a full Nelson, but Aiden Black starts to shake in an attempt to escape. Aiden is able to wiggle his arms free and deliver a jumping soccer the side of Seth's head to rock him and force him to stumble back. Aiden Black then attempts a corkscrew kick but Seth ducks underneath. Luckily for Aiden, he lands on his feet and is able to attempt it a second time. This time connect. Aiden drags Seth by his right arm and leg to his team's corner and tags in Raptor. Aiden and Raptor grab an arm to pull him up. Raptor then lifts Seth over his shoulders in Fireman's carry position as Aiden elevates himself onto the second turnbuckle. Aiden drops down with an elbow across the back of Seth's head followed by Raptors Firemans carry slam. Aiden rolls out as Raptor Goes for the pin.

….

1

…

…

…

Seth gets his foot on the bottom rope to force a rope break. Raptor picks Seth up to do a Throat Thrust that forces him against the corner. Raptor then runs at him and hits a corner Clothesline, squishing the snake. Raptor then Clotheslines him again, before doing it a second. The crowd catches on and starts to count. Tres. Quatro. Cinco. Raptor then grabs Sullivans arm and Irish whips him into the opposite corner. Raptor tags in Aiden Black. Aiden enters the ring as Sullivan stumbles out of the corner. Raptor Reigns Irish Whips Aiden toward Sullivan. Aiden uses the momentum of the whip to hit Sullivan with a Slingblade. Aiden picks Sullivan up, hooking him up for a Fisherman Suplex, but Sullivan frees his leg and rams him into a neutral corner, before driving his shoulder into the midsection of Aiden Black. Seth then tries to Irish whip Aiden, but pulls him back and falls down to the ring mat, to add impact as he pulls Aiden's head straight into the top turnbuckle. Seth then follows up by rolling up Aiden

….

1

…

Seth breaks up the pin, himself as he notices Raptor Reigns entering. The King Cobra, runs toward Raptor and delivers a running knee strike to take him down. Seth turns back to Aiden and the man had ran up to him as quick as a fox to deliver a forearm to the face. Seth reels back, but comes back at Aiden with a Superkick to knock him down. Aiden Black is down! Seth quickly hits a Standing dropkick to Raptor Reigns as he gets up. Raptor fumbles down.

"Hello Seth, it's been a while…."

"That's Samuel!" David calls as Seth Sullivan looks at the screen above the staircase.

"We're not done yet." Samuel said as he seems to be standing outside. Beside him is a man with his hands handcuffed around a tree. "Dan? That's who you were shouting for before this match. That's this man, right?"

Suddenly, the distracted Seth is caught from behind in Fade to Black (Kirifuda Clutch). Seth tries to escape, before Aiden wraps his legs around Seth, trying to put weight against the taller man, to force him to the ground.

"Nighty night Seth. Don't worry about your friend though, Seth. He'll be sleeping as well."

Seth is taken to the ground by Aiden and is quickly passing out, but still has his eyes on the screen as Samuel pulls out his hammer.

"Until next time, Seth."

Suddenly Samuel smashes the hammer over 'Dan's' head. The screen goes fuzzy as Seth reaches for Dan, before his arm goes down. The ref checks his arm. It goes down once. Then twice. The ref picks it up for the last time and lets go of the arm. It drops. The ref calls for the bell

"The ref is calling for the bell at 5:15 after Sullivan passed out. The Hounds of Justice advance to the Semi Finals. They will face the winner of next weeks La Rebelion vs Papa Hawks Agency tag match." David said

"This is a travesty! These Hounds of Justice have shown that they are about anything but Justice. They took advantage of a Seth's partner being kidnapped. This is bullshit!" Evan said

"I can't disagree the situation was unfair for Seth, but the fact remains. The Hounds of Justice are here and they might be the first ever Factions Champions." David said

"Sullivan will have his revenge Samuel. I guarantee it." Evan swears.

* * *

 **(Spirit Realm)**

A 6 foot man with a muscular build stands in front of a White Wolf. His hair is short, but messy and has a dirty blond color. You can see scars on his arms and you can visibly see one peeking out of his torso, underneath his black T-Shirt.

"I've waited years for this moment. My name is Chris Wolf. My father was once the leader of the Wolf tribe, before I threw him to the Wolves and took the tribe for myself. I demand that you merge with me and allow me to be your handler. I need this so I can truly be the leader of the Wolf Tribe." Chris Wolf said as the Wolf stands in front of him. The wolf just turns around and starts to walk away. "Alpha! I've been searching for you for three years. Don't walk away."

"You're a waste of space." Alpha said

"What?" Chris said, as his eyes start to twitch

"You are not worthy of me or of being the heir to your fathers spot on top of the Wolf tribe." Alpha said. "You didn't throw your father to the Wolves. That was a story you made up for when you and your friends can talk about your glory days in the future. Your father was attacked by a panther. But your tribe doesn't know that. You made the journey to find my necklace and come to the spirit realm, because you know that if you have my endorsement, your people will not think of you as a joke. That's what you want deep down right? That's why you act out. Because you just want to be accepted. Well, Chris Wolf, I don't accept you.'

"You have no choice." Chris Wolf said before trying to approach Alpha.

"You don't know who's control do you?" Alpha said looking back at Chris. Chris tried to pounce the Wolf, but as he lunged towards him, Alpha raised a paw and swiped his hand at Chris Wolf. A loud scream can be heard as the nail of Alpha digs into Chris's cheek and swipes toward the right side. Blood pours down his right cheek. Wolf grasped his cut.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Chris repeats

"That cut will turn into a scar that will haunt your reflection for the rest of your miserable life. Let it be a reminder that you shouldn't mess with a Spirit." Alpha said, before turning his back to him again

"Come on. Let me prove myself." Chris begged.

"You want to prove yourself to me? Beat someone worth a damn. There's this place in North America on planet Earth called ACW. Find it. There are many spirits that are merged with many souls over there. If you can beat one of them, I'll merge with you and we will become one." Alpha said, before turning away. Alpha walks away from Chris.

"Fine then. I'll go to ACW and show you what I'm worth. I'll show you, I'll show you all!" Chris yells at the Wolf spirit

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Alexis mansion; Game Room)**

Rey Aguayo sits across from Jesus Garza. Both men had cards in their hand. Jesus had a pair of sunglasses on in doors.

"What do you got?" Rey asked

"I got twenty one." Jesus said putting down a ten and an ace on the table. Aguayo throws his cards down and sighs.

"You won again Cabron." Rey said.

"What can I say, Blackjack is my game." Jesus shrugs before Sofia walks into the room with the briefcase.

"Or it's the fact that you're hiding cards in your sleeve." Sofia said

"How did you know?" Jesus asked, before pulling out the cards from under his sweater.

"Usually you wear wifebeaters and sleeveless shirts to show off your muscles to skonkas and dumbass white girls who don't care about personalities and like bad boys." Sofia said

"I ain't paying you holmes." Aguayo said

"Why'd you have to snitch?" Jesus says taking off his sunglasses and looking at Sofia

"Should've offered me a piece of the cut estupido." Sofia shrugs.

"Yo Ace, what's in the briefcase?" Rey asked

"Your cut. Alexis told me to give it to you." Sofia said sliding over the briefcase to Rey Aguayo. He looks in the briefcase after unlatching it.

"This is missing a stack." Rey said

"It's called a delivery fee." Sofia smiles.

"Chula, you better give me that band or-" Aguayo said before noticing Alexis walk into the room. "Que Paso reina"

"I got off the phone with Richard Montoya. We have a match at ACW Betrayal." Alexis said.

"I know. The factions title tournament." Jesus said. "Man, I'm going to look so sexy with it."

"She means we have another one, Jesus." Rey said

"That's like two matches holmes." Jesus points out

"I'm glad that you paid attention in math." Alexis said

"Thanks. I'm great at Calculos" Jesus said

"It's pronounced calculus, Stand and Deliver." Sofia said.

"Anyways, what's the match? The team for the Factions title match is supposed to be me, Jesus, Phoenix & Sofia. Are you stepping into the ring again?" Rey said

"No. There's going to be a pelea callejera at Betrayal. Freddy versus Sicario." Alexis said

"Sicario? I haven't seen him in a while." Jesus said.

"Freddy better hide in the bus. You're sending your attack dog on his ass." Rey said

"At least he's going out in a blaze of glory….or a bloody one sided beatdown. Either way, it's a beatdown and I have no sympathy." Sofia said.

"Si." Jesus said

"Hey, whatever happened to that hoe?" Rey asked

"Which one?" Jesus said

"Freddy's." Rey said

"Oh Caesar. He still works for him." Sofia chimes in

"No, the girl he was going to marry." Rey said

"Oh….I hit it and quit it." Jesus said, before starting to shuffle the cards. "Anyone want to play another game?"

"No." Rey said, before getting up, knowing better.

"Hey Alexis, didn't you talk to Talia a month ago?" Asked Sofia

"Yeah. I just needed to scare her straight on what happens if you fuck with the Queen of the South." Alexis said

"It was nice knowing her." Rey said

"I'm sure she's alive." Sofia said, before looking at Alexis. "Right? She can return for a cameo right?"

"Yeah….I guess she could." Alexis said, before sitting down at the table. "Start dealing Jesus"

* * *

 **If the Gods Cannot Stop Me**

"It is time for the debut of Flynn Horde. This man was one of five people who represented ACW in the inaugural Total Warfare match. Sofia Reynoso, of course, won the match as the soul survivor, but Flynn had an excellent performance. I expect nothing less than that, tonight." David said

"Hey….wasn't there a seventh Shadowhunter?" Evan brings up

 **Life will come our way,  
It has only just begun.  
The world will die alone  
The frail will fall below.**

"Last season, Will Ralston put on good amount of classic matches with the likes of Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus. Unfortunately, he never seemed to win those matches and was way in over his head most of the time." David said

"Allegedly, he's a lot more humble now. Which is lame. Freaking Detrick Cyrus has been killing Hope. He should be attempting to overthrow him instead of becoming an asskisser." Evan vents

"Didn't you send the President a fruit basket today?" David asked

"I also sent him an autographed 8x10 of me. I bet he loved it." Evan said

The bell rings as the crowd seems to be split 30/40 in Ralston's favor with the other 30 percent just making noise as a 'Let's Go Ralston, Let's go Flynn' chant breaks out in the opening seconds. Flynn puts his fists up as he approaches Ralston, who is in his own fighting stance, inching toward Horde. Flynn throws a right jab at the stomach of the bigger Ralston, who stands two inches taller than Flynn. Will replies with a light kick to Flynn's leg, but Flynn doesn't let it affect him as he lunges forward and catches Ralston with a right hand to the face. Will falls right on his backside as Flynn drops down and puts him in a half guard. Will gets his shoulder up and tries to turn on his back as the crowd quiets down after a hot opening. Will is able to get on all fours, but Flynn has complete control of his back, locking in a rear naked choke while on his back. Flynn then shifts his weight to the side, causing Ralston to tip over onto his side. However, Ralston pushes back against Flynn Horde so he could have Flynn's shoulder touch the ring mat. The ref drops down for a pin, but Flynn lets go. Flynn bounces off the ropes, now deciding to go at a frantic pace as Ralston gets up. Flynn connects with a Slingblade. Flynn tries to go for the pin.

…

1

….

…

Kick out at 1.34. Flynn gets to his feet and once Ralston gets up, he gets his chest caved in by a thunderous Muay Thai kick! The crowd pops for the stiff kick as Ralston bends over, holding his chest. Flynn delivers a second Muay Thai kick to the head once Will straightens up. The crowd is even louder for that as Ralston is stumbling on his feet, barely able to stay up. Flynn then runs off the ropes and hits a Satellite DDT when he comes back. Flynn gets to his feet as some of the crowd start a "Flynn!" chant. Flynn steps out, onto the ring apron and walks over, before climbing up the top turnbuckle. Flynn attempts his signature, Terminus (Diving Double Footstomp.). However, once he dives, Will rolls out of the way, causing Horde to crash his feet against the ring mat. Flynn drops to one knee after the impact as Ralston runs the ropes and comes back with a shining Wizard. Ralston goes the pin, hooking a leg

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

Kick out at 2.14

"Flynn has had the edge over Will for most of the match, until right now." David said

"Will better attempt something big and hope it works, because Flynn can counter him at any second." Evan says

Ralston picks Flynn up and puts him between his legs. Then he signals for his new finisher, Black and Gold Powerbomb (Last Rites Powerbomb). Flynn is able to get out of it, by back body dropping Ralston over him. Will lands on his feet, behind Flynn, so when he turned around, Will hits him with a Pele Kick! Flynn goes down as Ralston rolls onto the ring apron. Ralston starts to ascend to the top turnbuckle as Flynn gets to his feet. The Lionheart dives off the top turnbuckle with a crossbody, but Flynn rolls through the move and into a pinfalls, but Will kicks out before one. Horde gets up before Ralston and hits Will with a Spinebuster! Flynn the ascends up the turnbuckle and hits Terminus, before going for the pin.

….

1

….

…..

…..

….

2

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.73!

Flynn doesn't sweat the kick out at all. Instead Flynn picks him up and puts him between his legs. Flynn Horde lifts him up and hits Legions Sermon (Gory Neckbreaker). The crowd explodes for the unique finisher amidst Flynn rolls him onto his back and pinning him.

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

…..

…

…

3!

"Flynn Horde picks up a impressive win at 7:22 after Legions Sermon." David said as Flynn rolls out of the ring immediately and walks up the ramp.

"Will Ralston loses again. Flynn Horde picks up some momentum and some attention while Will continues to dwindle away." Evan said as Ralston is seen being helped up by the ref

* * *

 **(Hope Locker Room)**

Detrick Cyrus and CJ Hawk stand in front of the tv screen as Erin frost is crosslegged on the couch.

"Man, he just lost another one. He's on a losing streak that's slightly more impressive than your brother and Ray Kiran." CJ said

"Looks like you and me are going to have to pick up the slack. You know, with me winning the Wildcard Championship and you advancing in the Factions title tournament in two weeks." Detrick said.

"I love a good old fashion tag team match. Just two dudes going against two other dudes. Trading holds. Watching your partners back. Just the thought of it is getting me excited. I need a drink of water." CJ Said, before Erin throws a glass of ice water onto him. "Hey, where'd you even get that? I'm soaking wet."

"At least it gives you an excuse on why your pants are wet." Erin said

"I didn't wet my pants." CJ said. "Besides, my wrestling trunks are absorbent"

"You're wearing wrestling trunks under your pants." Detrick said

"Of course. I wear them twenty four seven." CJ said

"Why?" Detrick asked.

"In case there's an open challenge or an impromptu match. Who knows. Maybe you'll hurt your arm again and I'll face Roman for the Wildcard Championship." CJ suggests

"You already lost to him." Erin said, from the couch.

"I know, but it could be the epic rematch that fans have been waiting for….you know other than Jason versus Detrick, Detrick versus Azriel, Detrick-"

"Okay CJ, calm down." Detrick said

"Anyways, I got to ask. Who is my tag team partner next week?" Asked CJ, before a 5'10, fair skinned man with medium length black hair with shaved sides and back and the top parted to the left side enters. He has light blue eyes and is slim. The three notice him.

"Mason, nice to see you made it." Detrick said

"Thanks sir. I'm sorry I'm late. I had to walk over here. I had a ride, but my taxi driver stopped me on the side of the road and held me at gunpoint. He took my money." Mason said.

"We'll try and get that back for you." Detrick said

"Thanks sir. I had six whole dollars in there." Mason said

"Dang, I wish you still had that. I owe Erin five dollars." Hawk said

"You owe me way more." Erin said

"I thought we agreed to a payment plan." CJ said.

"It's not six dollars a week." Erin said

"I know. I already have four, I could've gotten six from him." CJ said

"It's not ten dollars a week either." Erin said

"Aw man." CJ said

"Uh, Detrick, , sir. I overheard you talking about the Factions Championship match and earlier you told me that I would be debuting next week. I'm CJ's partner right?" Mason asked with a hopeful smile.

"Detrick, I sense a bad idea in his statement." Erin said, causing Mason to frown.

"Hey, Mason, let's go outside the locker room for a second. You can walk me toward the ring." Detrick said, before starting to walk towards the door and outside with Mason following beside.

"So, you wanted to tell me I'm on the team in private?" Mason asked

"Sorry but no. No offense, but you're not ready for that spot. The son of Rey Pantera is also joining the team and I'm not even giving him a shot at the titles either, if it makes you feel better. I'm putting Anthony Dre into the match and giving him a shot." Detrick said

"Anthony Dre…" Mason said, surprised

"Don't disrespect him kid. He was one of the original Hope members." Detrick said

"But you said that I'd debut next week." Mason said

"Try listening next time kid. You will debut, but that tournament match is in two weeks and it won't be featuring you. Next week, it'll be you against a debuting Sicario." Detrick said

"Who's that?" Mason asked

"A member of La Rebelion, Alexis Espinoza's faction. He has three counts of murder under his name and he was cleared from all of it, but you and I both know better than that. Don't be scared Mason. If you could beat him, then you could show the world what you're made of" Detrick said, noticing the look on his face. "And if you do that, then maybe Anthony Dre won't be CJ's partner against Despair in two weeks."

And with those words, Mason's face lit up.

"I got a Championship to win." Detrick said, before starting to walk away from Mason

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Gold(berg)'s Gym)**

Ray Kiran is seen laying in the ring with the amount of sweat on his body, being close to that of an ocean. The ring mat is completely soaked.

"Come on Kiran the Ray, you have to get up! How are you going to impress CJ's Papa Hawk if you can't even get into the ring without fainting." Asher said

"There….was….no….steps….I….had...to...climb….in….myself." Ray Kiran said breathing heavily

"This is bad Yul. We are never going to get my chubby friend with a hot sister in ring shape for a match. That means I will never find out what it feels like to kiss a woman." Asher said

"Mon, are you only doing this for the pussy?" Yul asked

"No. Although I do like cats, I am not helping my friend for that. I am doing it because I don't like bullies such as Brandon the Dukey's. Also, Keyra Kiran is- as the American's say- a total babe. So if I help her brother, I might get a kiss on the cheek or even better, a kiss on lips. That's a homerun!" Asher said excitedly

"That's not a home run. That's barely first base" Yul said

"Oh I didn't know. I don't watch Baseball. I'm more of a Cricket man." Asher said

"Listen Asher, maybe we need to call in some help." Yul said

"Like who? Hope, Despair, La Rebelion, and the Mex Express have not returned my phone calls. That is very rude considering we let them stay at Kiran the Ray's home for a week." Asher said

"I know a guy." Yul said.

 **(Half an hour later)**

In walks a man who has very pasty skin with absolutely no muscle mass. Is very chubby although he refuses to believe it. He has red hair (like a ginger) that is very messy and dirty and goes down to his neck. He also has a matching neck beard and mustache combo. His belly is noticeably chubby (Not Kiran levels though) as he wears a red track suit with matching shorts that end at his quads. He also a bandana on with a whistle around his neck.

"My name is Mark E. I have the greatest Backyard Sports Entertainer for the last 15 years and I've also been the World Backyard Sport Entertainment Champion since my debut match." Mark E said

"A World Champion? Yul, why didn't you bring him in before. Him and Azriel are the only World Champions on the planet right now. They are basically on the same level!" Asher said

"Azriel? He's a fake wrestler, unlike me. I'm a real Sports Entertainer and I'm going to teach Ray Kiran to be a pro wrestler." Mark E said

"Oh boy. I'm going to be a wrestler." Ray Kiran said, before behind slapped

"No!" Mark E screamed as we saw his face go red. "You are not going to be a pro wrestler! You're going to be a Sports Entertainer. That's the real shit! Do you understand Moby dick?"

"That's a bad word." Kiran said

"You know what else is a bad word? Ass! And that's where I'm going to shove this whistle if you don't get into the ring right now to train!" Mark E shouts.

"Okay, Okay." Ray Kiran said before waddling to the ring with Mark E following. Yul and Asher stay behind.

"He seems great." Asher said, giving his friend the thumbs up.

"I knew ads in the porno magazines could be trusted." Yul said. "Let's go get some munchies my friend."

"I love the munchies. They are one of my top types brand of chips." Asher said before the scene fades

* * *

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen**

"It is main event time in Mexico City as Roman McIntyre defends his Wildcard Championship against Detrick Cyrus. This is the first of three needed defenses before he can challenge Azriel for the ACW World Championship." David said

"If Azriel stays champion. Although he is on hiatus due to his wedding with Giselle, I expect him to defend it before Roman makes it to three. Which means he could lose it." Evan said

"Don't be surprised if Roman isn't the first person to cash in the title for the ACW World Championship match. Detrick could take it tonight." David said

 **I'm alive in here  
So alive in here  
Pull it down a little please**

"Flanked by Anarchy. Here comes Roman McIntyre. This guy is a jerk and I'm glad to hear the Mex I Cans booing him loudly." Evan said

"I expected this. Detrick is a luchadore and is of Spanish descent. He is easily the most popular man in Mexico right now. But the Scottish Assassin and Juggernaut of a man as never been phased by a negative reaction and that remains the same today" David said

The bell rings as "Joder El Gringo" chants can be heard all over Mexico City Arena. Roman stands in his corner, not giving a single crap about the reaction as Detrick seems to have a confident look in his eyes. Roman calls for Detrick to get closer, not even stepping out of his corner. Detrick gets closer to the cornered Roman, who remains cool and level headed. Detrick throws a kick towards him, but McIntyre catches his foot and pushes him backwards. Detrick falls right on his backside and looks up as Roman steps in front of him and flexes to huge heat. Roman then begins to circle around Detrick, gesturing that he stands up and fight him. Detrick nods, impressed with the display of power, before standing up. The two lock up and McIntyre easily forces Detrick into the turnbuckles. The ref calls for a break and Roman cleanly breaks before taking a step back. But he goes for a cheap shot, however he purposely doesn't hit it and watches Detrick flinch. Roman nods toward him as if he was saying 'I got you'. Detrick looks a little upset over being punked out and lunges toward Roman to lock up again. Roman forcefully turns him around with the lock up and forces him into the ropes. The ref wants to call for the break again and Roman does break cleanly for a second time. This time he does a cheap shot, but actually hits it. Roman then Irish whips him into the opposite set of ropes. Detrick comes back and Roman lifts him up into a Military press position, but Detrick slips out of it, in front of Roman and hits a Spinning Heel kick on McIntyre. Roman stumbles back, but isn't off his feet just yet. Detrick tries to Springboard off the middle ropes and come back with a crossbody. Roman catches him horizontally and throws him over his body, catching him with a Samoan Drop on his way down. McIntyre goes for the pin

….

1

….

…

…..

…..

Kick out, right before 2. Roman helps Detrick to his feet, as he gets to his own. He delivers a headbutt to the head of Detrick Cyrus. The impact of the move causes him to fall to both knees, so Roman has to lift him up by his head again. Roman lifts him up in a double handed choke, before throwing him across the ring and into the turnbuckles. McIntyre then runs at him and hits a Corner clothesline. He then hits another short handed version of the corner Clothesline. Unlike the opener, he gets booed by Mexico for the spot. Boo! Boo! Boo! Boo! Boo! Roman then pulls him out of the corner and into a Short Arm Clothesline! The crowd boos loudly before starting to chant "Puto!' with an emphasis on Pu and then the O. "Puuuutoooo! Puto! Puto! Puuuuutooooo! Puto! Puto!". McIntyre tried his best to remain stone face and ignore the crowds taunts. He drags Detrick up by his arm and hits another short arm clothesline among the song performed by Mexico City. He then lifts him up and does it again. Then again. Then again. The crowds song begins to lessen in volume as Roman drags a now lifeless Detrick up and hits another short arm Clothesline.

"The crowd chants are just causing Roman to inflict more punishment on Detrick Cyrus. You guys are just buying your hero a worse asskicking." David said

"Thanks Mexico" Evan chimes in.

Roman drags Detrick up by his arm and hits one last Short arm Clothesline as the song has died at this point and evolved into pure heat. He then stands over Detrick with one leg on both sides of his body. Roman reaches down and grasps Detrick's head with both hands and lifts him up a little before doing a mat slam. Then a second, followed by a third. Roman then reaches down again and picks him up by the head with both hands, throwing him up in the air a little bit and catching him with an Uppercut. Detrick Cyrus goes down again. Roman runs off the ropes as Detrick gets to his face and hits a Lariat into a backbreaker! The crowd boos as Roman gets to his feet, dragging the Lucha Warrior up with him and putting him onto his shoulders. But, Detrick slides off his shoulders again and catches him with a desperation Overtime (Shelton Benjamins Paydirt)! The crowd roars with approval as Detrick rolls away for Roman. A beaten down Detrick Cyrus gets to his feet as Roman does as well, Detrick runs toward the ropes, building moment and goes for a Springboard Moonsault off the second rope, but Roman catches him in midair with a Tilt A Whirl Powerslam, killing the enthusiasm of the crowd and going for the pin.

…..

1

….

….

….

….

2

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.60!

Roman instantly plucks Detrick Cyrus off the ring mat and puts him between his legs, before lifting him up onto his shoulders. Roman runs toward the turnbuckles, attempting the Bucklebomb, but Detrick reverses it while Roman's running into a Frankensteiner pin!

…..

1

…

…

Roman kicks out at 1.5, almost getting caught. Both men get to their feet as McIntyre attempts a Superman Punch, but Detrick sidesteps it. Detrick waits for Roman to drop down to his feet and hits a Superkick to the back of Roman's head. Roman bends over, but manages to stand up straight again. Detrick Cyrus hits a second Superkick, this time to the chin. Roman is still up, so Detrick hits his signature 915! The crowd explodes into a roar of cheers as Detrick lays on top of Roman.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

….

Kick out at 2.41!

"So close! I got goosebumps after that series of moves" Evan admits

"Roman has been in the lead for most of the match, but it looks like- Wait one damn minute. What the hell is he doing here right now?" David shouts

The heat is unimaginable as Jason Sabre is seen standing on top of staircase on the top level of the arena. Detrick Cyrus looks right at Jason Sabre who has a spotlight on him and bunch of middle fingers pointed in his direction. A fan throws a beer at Jason's face. "Viva La Pantera!" the fan said, before Jason decks him across the face and throws him over the guardrail into the sea of people fifteen feet below. Detrick is about to run out of the ring, but sees Anarchy standing in his way. He yells at Ash to move, but Ash nods a 'no', before Roman schoolboys Detrick from behind, but it's not for a pin. He deadlifts him off the ring mat and hits a one handed Powerbomb. McIntyre lifts Detrick up and puts him in position for the Fall of Society (Crucifix Powerbomb). Roman connects with the move as the crowd boos. Jason starts to walk down to the lower section of the arena as McIntyre attempts a pinfall.

…..

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

….

…..

…..

Detrick gets his shoulder up! The crowd starts a 'Si!' chant as Jason looks on, surprised. Sabre then continues to walk closer toward the ring, taking a fans unopened beer bottle and cracking it up, using his teeth. He watches on with the fans as in the ring Roman mounts Detrick and throws hard right after hard right. Roman then stands up and signals for a Silent Kill (Spear, Goldberg version) as he backs up into the turnbuckle. Detrick gets to his feet with his back turned as Roman runs at him when Detrick begins to turn. Roman is about to connect, when Detrick Cyrus grabs him in a front facelock, countering the finisher into a Rolling Suplex. The place comes unglued as Detrick hits a second one. Then he rolls to his feet again to hit a third one, completing his signature Tres de Reyes and getting a loud 'Eddie' chant. Detrick lays next to Roman, tired after the beating he's taken. The crowd then starts a 'A-C-W' chant in their native tongue as Detrick slowly stumble to his feet. Detrick slowly climbs up to the top turnbuckle as Jason Sabre decides to jump the guard rail. The crowd boos, causing Detrick to look back at Jason. Jason stops as he makes eye contact with Detrick. Suddenly, Roman McIntyre hits Detrick Cyrus with a Superman Punch! Detrick loses balances before Roman plucks him off the top turnbuckles and across his shoulders with his chest facing the ceiling. Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer) connects! Roman hooks the leg, staring down Jason who is approaching the ring.

…..

1

….

…..

….

….

2

….

….

…

…..

3!

"After 15:43, Roman McIntyre retains the Wildcard Championship and although he was impressive in his own right, Jason Sabre had a hand in his title defense." David said as Ash calls for Roman to get out of the ring. McIntyre looks at Jason as he slides into the ring with the beer bottle. Ash tells him to get out of the ring again and this time, Roman listens, but he gives Jason a dirty look before. The music stops as Jason drinks the beer as Detrick slowly starts to get to his feet, not knowing what's behind him. Jason finishes his beer, before smashing the bottle against the back of Detrick's head, shattering it into pieces. Detrick falls to both knees. Jason lifts Detrick's head up while holding the top half of the beer bottle, with it's jagged edges from the glass breaking at the end of it.

"Look at me Detrick." Jason speaks, looking right into Detrick's hollow eyes. "Fight without Honor 3."

And with those words, Jason jabs the jagged glass into the mask of Detrick, leaving it stuck there. Then Jason stomps down onto that jagged glass, shattering it and simultaneously jabbing it further into the mask and skin of Detrick Cyrus. You can see red pour out through the eye holes of Detrick Cyrus' mask as the heat is enormous. Jason leaves the leave ring as CJ Hawk, Erin Frost, Will Ralston and Mason Rivers come out

* * *

 **(Negro's Cervezas)**

Furno, Raptor and Aiden all sit at a table, happy for their win and advancing in the factions title tournament. The three clank beer bottles of Modelo, before a hooded figure appears in front of them.

"What's the Queen of Despair doing in a shithole like this?" Furno asked.

"Keep it down." Giselle said. "My head is worth something and I didn't come here to get killed by scum."

"We're not scum." Furno smiled sickly

"You're not touching me, Moxley." Giselle said

"I assume you're here on business." Aiden spoke up

"Yes." Giselle said, before putting a stack of hundreds down. "I have a job for you. Detrick versus Jason is going to be a Fight Without Honor. Make Detrick work a little bit harder to get to that match."

"Why are you being so worried about Jason Sabre when Azriel is the guy who's going to marry you in a little bit." Furno asked

"Do you want to keep asking questions that you know I won't answer or do you want the job and money?" She asked, threatening Furno.

"Sorry boss." Furno said with a chuckle. "We're all in on this beatdown"

"Good." Giselle said, before turning back and starting to walk away.

"There's something about that woman." Raptor said

"Yeah, a nice ass." Furno said

"Not that." Raptor said

"Don't ask questions boys. We got a job and a paycheck." Aiden grinned as he picked up the stack of money.

* * *

 **(LA Park)**

Micah Hyde stands in front of a pond, looking at his reflection, before a smile forms on his face.

"I'm happy that you came." Micah said

Suddenly a second reflection appeared in the pond. The reflection of Natalia Rodriguez

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **Season 2, Episode 2 preview**

 **Factions Championship Tournament:** La Rebelion (Rey Aguayo & Jesus Garza) vs Papa Hawk's Agency (Asher Darma & Yul Bannok)

Mason Rivers vs Sicario

 **Factions Championship Tournament:** Strong Style Syndicate (W/Rayleen Barnett) vs Anarchy (W/ Lacey Alvarez)


	3. 2: Respect in Mexico

Natalia stands outside in the LA Park as snow falls down to join the light blanket of snow on the ground. She has a scarf around her neck and a long coat. Suddenly Giselle walks up from behind, startling Natalia.

"Do you always do that?" Natalia asked

"Sorry. It's a habit. I enjoy seeing people squirm when I appear behind them." Giselle said.

"Micah sent you?" Natalia asked

"Azriel did. You want to join Despair, am I right?" Giselle asked

"I don't know. I just need help beating Diamondust. There's something missing that I can't get from Hope." Natalia said.

"Why are you so insistent on beating Diamondust?" Giselle said

"Master Pantera." Natalia answers, looking away from Giselle. Giselle stays quiet for a second, observing the other woman. The pain on her face. Her frustration was evident.

"The last memory of you for him was you losing. You want to avenge that in hopes that it will relieve the pain you feel in your heart." Giselle explains to a nod from Natalia.

"Yes. You're right. But I don't want to be apart Despair. I've been fighting them for so long. I can't become what I hate." Natalia said

"I understand that, but if you want our help, then you have to turn your back on Hope and align with us. You're already halfway there" Giselle said

"I'd never turn on Hope." Natalia said

"Jason broke his bond with Detrick. Maybe you should do the same." Giselle said.

"I'm not willing to do that." Natalia said

"It's your choice, but becoming what you hate is the answer to freeing yourself from the pain." Giselle said, before walking away, leaving Natalia alone in the cold snow.

* * *

 **(Alexis mansion; Living Room)**

There is a party going on in the mansion. People everywhere as Jesus Garza and Rey Aguayo sit on the couch with a woman in each of their arms. Both thick latina's of course in tight dresses that are right above the thighs.

"So you Mamacitas are twins. Is that telepathy shit true?" Jesus asked

"Hey holmes, no one cares. We all just want to get drunk and have some rough sex." Aguayo said

"True, true." Jesus agrees, before downing the bottle of Tequila. He gets half way through before offering it to the girl around his arm. She takes it and takes a drink. "Where's Phoenix?"

"Partying isn't his thing man." Aguayo said

"He better show up in a couple of days to help us when we get to the Semi-Finals." Jesus said

"Dude never misses a fight. He'll be there." Rey said, before Sofia walks up to the two.

"Yo, here's five dollars. Go and blow Pepe from the block while I talk to these two." Sofia said as she throws five singles at the twins. They took the money and left

"Mamacita, where are you going?" Jesus said. "Sofia, what the hell?"

"Sicario's here." Sofia said

"Uh oh. Party's over now." Jesus said, before hearing a stiff kick from a different room. "That's him"

"Damn. I didn't even get it in." Aguayo said, before noticing a bunch of people parting as a lean 6 foot Latino male with a slicked back fade hairstyle, with the sides buzzed down, and slight chin goatee approaching him.

"What's up holmes?" Jesus asked

"I'm not here to party like fools. I have a job to complete for the Queen." Sicario said. "Maybe you three should follow in suit and put down the drinks before you become disposable to her"

"She isn't getting rid of me. I'm cute and adorable." Sofia said

"A face's look can be rearranged." Sicario said, staring Sofia in the eyes, before walking away, back into the crowd that once again parts. He walks up a few steps on the staircase, before looking back at the crowd of people.

"All of you better get out of this house. I need my rest." He commands, before continuing up the staircase.

"Maybe if he was nicer, he'd have a girlfriend." Sofia said quietly to the other two.

* * *

( **Colors of the Heart by Sam Luff** starts as we see Jason Sabre with his head held down, before looking up and it closes in on his eyes, before quickly flashing to Detrick Cyrus's face in the same position.)  
 **And on that very day, My Aching heart fell apart, crumbling in silence**  
(We see Natalia Rodriguez standing in front of a sunset as an image of Jason Sabre standing Rey Pantera is seen over the sun. A tear falls down her cheek and off her face and towards the ground)  
 **Even though I scream at being broken unerasable memories  
** (We follow the tear as the screen turns white before turning into a live shot of a raindrop that falls on Erin Frost)  
 **Penetrate my mind and**  
(We then see Freddy Escobar on his knees looking at a tombstone as Caesar is off in the distance)  
 **darkness flows into my very own eyes  
** (We see a picture of a child Freddy Escobar and Detrick on a desk as a hand, that clearly belong to Detrick, picks it up)  
 **and I sink into tomorrow whose colors can be never seen  
** (We get a shot of Giselle in the front with a sad look her face and a hand on her stomach. In the background we see Micah Hyde standing next to an Envious Maria Gonzalez. We see Azriel sitting on his throne with his hood up, before seeing him raise his head slowly and get a close up of his angry eyes)  
 **I search endlessly for the day of reconciliation**  
(We get a small interlude with still shots of Ash Russo with Roman McIntyre behind him, then CJ Hawk with Erin Frost behind him, The a smiling Diamondust with a revenge driven Natalia behind her, and Lastly Sofia Reynoso with Alexis holding a gun behind her. As the lyrics begin, we see Asher Darma and Yul Bannok running next to a sunset as we see a shot of Ray Kiran getting his head shoved in a toilet by Brandon Duke in the background.)  
 **only for the sake of losing it**  
(Flynn Horde raises both his arms similar to Finn Balor, before Slaugh jumps on his shoulders)  
 **I will live for the moment**  
(We see a shot of Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix and Sofia Reynoso sitting around a table playing card)  
 **even when it is useless I embrace the solitude**  
(We then pan away to see Alexis in the different room dropping a picture, the picture hits the floor and we see that it's Alexis's dad.)  
 **Turn on the lights, Turn on the lights**  
(We see Mason Rivers standing the foreground with Rey Pantera Jr in the background with his back turned, before they switch spots)  
 **I will shine at them!**  
(We see Jason Sabre standing over the sunset as we see quick flashes of Jason and Detrick bumping fists, Jason Malice having Jason Sabre in a chokehold and then Jason and Giselle kissing)

 **Emotion brimming with desire  
** (We see Sofia shooting a hole through a picture of Freddy as Jesus and Rey cheer from behind and Alexis smiles in between the two)  
 **will someday change its colors, I've learned  
** (Aldo Montoya is seen standing across from Richard in a all white background, before Aldo's half turns black as we see Roman McIntyre in the background, behind Aldo and Ash Russo in the background of Richard)  
 **To be the kind of person who lives his life with it written inside his heart**  
(Keyra Kiran is seen walking past Asher Darma who has flowers only to be ignored and have Ray Kiran and Yul Bannok pat him on the back. Before switching to the Hounds of Justice standing in front of Mason Rivers in a locker room)  
 **Everything around us in this world always gives birth to colors**  
(Detrick Cyrus stands on the cliff looking at the sunset, before looking down)  
 **I'll find it in myself to paint tomorrow with my own two hands!**  
(The last shot is of Jason Sabre below the cliff looking up at Detrick Cyrus, who is looking down at him. The sun sets next to them, before they both look at it and the title card 'ACW: Broken Bonds' is seen with Jason and Detrick standing beside each other with a crack between them. Next to Detrick is Alexis Espinoza, Sofia Reynoso, Erin Frost, Ash Russo and Jason Malice. Next to Jason is Giselle, Freddy Escobar, Natalia Rodriguez, Roman McIntyre and Azriel

* * *

"Welcome to another big night of ACW action, live from Mexico City Mexico!" David said

"Tonight is going to be another big night for us. The Factions Championship tournament continues as La Rebelion takes on Papa Hawk's team of Asher Darma & Yul Bannok. That match is going to be lit, like Damian Crowe at Final Destination." Evan said

"In addition to that match, the tournament will also continue with our main event as Ash Russo & Roman McIntyre of Anarchy take on a new stable that was formed by Rayleen Barnett, The Strong Style Syndicate. Tonight we will see two members of this faction as 'The Pitbull' Chris Sanchez & Adrian Young will debut." David said

"Speaking of debuts, we will get a double debut as Mason Rivers takes on Sicario. Mason is a member of Hope while Sicario belongs to Alexis Espinoza's company. Someone going to get their head kicked in. It's going to be great. Let's start the show." Evan said

 **All I do is win win win no matter what  
Got money on my mind I can never get enough  
And every time I step up in the buildin'  
Everybody hands go up  
And they stay there**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Papa Hawk is here." David announces as he enters the ring.

"Boys and girls of Meh-he-Co, It's ya man, Papa Hawk. And ya man is about to spit out some gospel on all the dummies South of the Border. You see, my agency, which will, according to my charts overtake Hope due to the fact that we don't have that birdbrained motherfucker CJ- is proud to announce that we are going global. You see not only will Papa Hawk's new top star Brandon Duke be on the Tapatio hot sauce instead of that Mariachi guy on bottles all over Mexico, but we have signed two foreign wrestlers." Papa Hawk said as the amused crowd claps. "Of course they aren't Mexican."

"Boo." Goes the crowd, turning on him in a second

"Don't boo me, cuz El Hi Joe Del Psycho Clown Grande sucks and will never be signed by me or ACW."

The crowd boo louder and even starts a minor "Hi Joe" chant.

"I signed good talent. And that talent is Asher Darma and Yul Bannok!"

The smarky members of the crowd cheers a little, but the heat over Papa Hawk's promo is drowning them out.

"And tonight they will beat La Rebelion. But don't worry Alexis. After my boys beat yours. I'll let you go on a date with me and buy me a Gordita Crunch at Taco Bell. Then Papa Hawk will give you a free autograph of Brandon Duke and one night in the CJ's gone, lovers room, at my house."

The crowd boos.

 **Feel it comin' in the air (Yeah)  
And the screams from everywhere (Yeah)  
I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm ready)  
It's a dangerous love affair (What's up, c'mon)**

The pop is massive as Alexis steps out onto the stage with Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Sicario. The three main members throw up their set as Sicario stands in the background. They go down the stairs as Jesus and Aguayo go around the ring, playing to the hyped up crowd as Alexis enters the ring. The music fades as only Papa Hawk and Alexis are in the ring.

"Rebelion! Rebelion! Rebelion" the crowd chants extremely loud.

"Miss Espinoza." Papa Hawk says, before trying to kiss her hand only for him to pull away.

"You think you're touching the hand of the Queen of the South. Estas loco? The only member in your familia that has a shot with me is Tony and homeboy ain't in Mexico." Alexis said eliciting a huge reaction as well as 'Tony' chants. "Let's get one thing straight. This ain't America Papa. You're in Mexico. This is my hood. This is my playpen. You think just because some gringo from California put your boys face on a bottle of hot sauce instead of a Mexican that you mean something here. Hell no ese. You don't mean shit."

"Don't be hating on Tapatio." Papa Hawk said

"Bitch that shit was founded in California. Step out into the barrio and you get some real hot sauce on Las calles." Alexis said. "But hey, this shit ain't about hot sauce. This is about you thinking that your two boys are going to beat mine in our turf. That shit ain't happening. Those fruitcakes aren't going to step in here and beat us. In ten seconds, shits going to go down and we're going to find that two boys couldn't even step into a daycare in Mexico and beat the nine month old that can't even walk yet. We live and die in this country and we aren't going to die to extranjeros."

"Feisty little mamacita." Papa Hawk said.

"Call me mamacita one more time and my boys are going to be on you like a white girl on black pito. You wouldn't know what that's like though" Alexis said

"Asher….Yul…..get down here right now. We about to make this chica's team, get deez hands. Viva La Papa Hawk!" Papa Hawk shouts, before Jesus and Aguayo enter the ring. Papa Hawk smartly makes his escape to the outside and grabs a nearbye chair

 **Day one, on my own  
It's so cold in this house  
Don't want to bother**

"Asher Darma and Yul Bannok are rushing the ring as Alexis is getting out." David said

"Ring the bell" Evan said

And the bell does ring after the ref slides in. Asher and Yul bum rush the ring to take the fight to Aguayo and Garza, respectively . They get a couple punches before Garza pushes Yul back and then hits Asher with a right hand as he was striking Aguayo. 'Rebelion' chants are in full force in Mexico as the ref quickly tells both teams to pick one person to start the match. Jesus volunteers himself as Yul tells Asher, 'I got this mon'. The 5'10 Yul goes right at the 6'5 Jesus, only for Jesus to lift him in the air, but when he does, Yul turns it into a dropkick. Yul rolls up to his feet and knocks Aguayo off the ring apron with a surprise Thrust Kick. He then runs the ropes, ducks underneaths Jesus Garza's Clothesline attempt, and dives over the top rope with a Sommersault Plancha on Rey. Yul slaps his chest, signaling that he is hyped up and ready. The crowd is on fire as Yul turns back to the ring where Jesus is standing. Yul slides into the ring, but runs right into a Lariat that sends him crashing into the ring mat. Jesus picks him up and throws him to the outside, over the top rope and sending him crashing down to the floor. Jesus is about to go and meet him, but the ref gets in the way. As the ref's back is turned, Alexis runs off the ring apron and hits a Hurricanrana off of it and onto Yul, who had just gotten to his feet.

"Hey that is cheating! That's is not okay!" Asher said before jumping off the ring apron and running toward the scene. Unfortunately for him, Rey Aguayo was hiding behind the steel steps and when Asher got close, Rey tackles him, sending Darma into the guard rail. Rey then steps onto the ring apron, so Jesus can tag him into the match, before dropping down and picking Yul up. Rey rolls the Jamaican Sensation into the ring so Jesus can do a Elbow drop across his chest, before rolling out of the ring under the bottom rope as Rey Aguayo flies over him with a Hilo onto Yul. Aguayo rolls to his feet and grabs Yul's leg. Rey drops a leg across the right knee of Yul Bannok, before rolling into a heel hook. Yul only has to slide a inch or two to touch the bottom rope, but Jesus stomps right on his fingers to make him let go. The ref starts to yell at Jesus as Rey uses this as a chance to keep the hold in. Suddenly, Asher Darma grabs Jesus' leg while he's on the ring apron. Jesus looks down at Asher and to his surprise is pulled off the ring apron. He lands on his feet.

"That was for my friend you jerk. He needs his as you say in your language- Dedos" Asher said, before Jesus gives him and Uppercut. Jesus then tries to Irish whip him into the steel steps, but Asher stops himself before hitting it and turns around. Aguayo, who had let go of the Heel Hook, baseball slides Asher Darma, shortly after. The crowd cheers as Rey Aguayo sits up on the ring apron. He gets to a standing position until Yul Bannok slingshots onto the Ring Apron and hits a Spanish Fly off it and onto Jesus Garza. The crowd chants "A-C-W!" repeatedly.

"What a start as these two teams cannot let their managers down." David said

"A great tag team match, but they need to get into the ring to win. Flying on the outside isn't going to help at all." Evan said

Yul gets to his feet first, favoring his leg a little bit and helps Asher Darma up, before entering the ring. As he does, Asher runs towards his teams corner on the outside and gets on the ring apron, holding the tag rope. Yul walks toward him, but as he gets close, Aguayo cuts him off by sliding into the ring, right in front of him and hitting a Spinebuster. Aguayo follows that up by grabbing him by both legs and dragging him away from Asher. Rey Aguayo drags him by his legs toward his teams corner and Jesus tags himself in. Garza enters the ring, before Rey does a Catapult on Yul, right into the arms of Jesus Garza. Garza catches him in position for a Sideslam, but Rey is on his feet and jumps in the air, pulling Yul down with a Uranage/Backstabber combination. Jesus attempts the pinfall as Aguayo runs toward Asher.

….

1

….

…..

Asher pulls down the top rope and Rey falls over it

…..

…

Asher enters the ring

2

…..

Asher breaks it up with an Axe handle to Jesus' back. The ref forces Asher Darma to step back toward his teams corner. Asher obliges out of respect for the authority figure, but is turned around by Rey Aguayo and hit with an Ace Crusher! Asher goes down, before Rey stomps on the poor Indian boys body, before kicking him out of the ring. Rey leaves the ring and returns to his teams corner as the crowd is still on fire for both teams. Back to the legal men in the match, Jesus has Yul Bannok in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of the smaller man and shaking him around. You could see Yul's feet hanging above the ring mat. The crowd chanting 'Joder a los extranjeros' in full force as Jesus loosens the hold and allows Yul's feet to touch the ring mat. Then Jesus hits him with Saito Suplex, before hooking a leg.

…..

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…..

…

Kick out at 2.43!

"Asher Darma has not legally been in this match all during the last ten minutes." Evan said

"This match has been fire since the opening bell, but Yul is becoming less and less likely to win the match as we continue. A tag is needed." David said

Jesus picks Yul up by his medium length dreads and walks him over to his team's corner. He hits a pair of right hands, before tagging Aguayo in. Jesus lifts Yul into a Military press position as Rey enters the ring. Jesus then Military press throws him towards Rey Aguayo, who catches him with a Powerslam. He goes for the pin, but Yul kicks out at 2.5. Aguayo then goes back to working on Yul's right leg by holding his foot in place, before driving his own shin into his ankle. Rey Aguayo does it three more times, before putting Yul in a ankle lock, while standing on his feet. The crowd chants "Rebelion' clearly on the side of their countrymen. Asher's attempts get the crowd to chant 'Yul' go nowhere. Regardless, Papa Hawk yells 'Yul' on repeat, trying to get him to do something and he does. The 5'10 Yul Bannok uses both hands to start crawling toward Asher. He's about sixteen feet away in the twenty foot ring. Then twelve feet. Then eight feet. He drops back down to his chest to huge pop from Mexico City as Rey grins with Ankle lock in. Then Yul Bannok raises himself off the ring mat again and crawls even closer toward him. He's three feet away! Asher reaches out as Yul forces Aguayo to get one step closer. Yul tags in Asher Darma while the Ankle lock is in.

"Asher's in! Asher Darma is in the match!" David said

"It only took 12 minutes." Evan mockingly said

Asher slingshots into the ring, to break up the Ankle lock with a Slingshot Headscissors Takedown. Asher gets to his feet and delivers a Roaring elbow that knocks Rey loopy. Asher Darma then hooks him up and hits a Vertical Suplex, before hopping onto his feet and running toward's Jesus Garza. Garza ducks a punch and tries to Saito Suplex Asher from inside the ring, to the outside. Luckily for Darma, he elbows Jesus in the face and lands on the ring apron. Jesus tries to punch him but Asher ducks underneath and hits an Inside Out Suplex onto the ring apron on the La Rebelion big man. Asher takes a moment to sell the pain of landing on the hardest part of the ring, before using the ropes to get up. Asher hits a Paved Road (Slingshot Tornado DDT from the ring apron into the ring) onto Rey Aguayo before attempting a pin.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.25! The crowd bit on that fall. Asher Darma wastes no time as he picks Rey Aguayo up and goes for Predetermined Destiny (Tetsuya Naitos Destino). But when he goes for the standing moonsault portion, Rey catches him on his shoulder and does a Shoulderbreaker, before putting his arm in a Hammerlock and spinning his body around for the Caida del Rey (Legsweep Hammerlock DDT)! It connects! Rey goes for the pin.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…

Yul Bannok breaks it up with a diving Elbow drop, 13 feet across the ring and onto Rey's back! The crowd chants 'ACW!' again as Yul gets to his feet holding his back leg. The ref gets him out of the ring and onto his teams corner. Jesus Garza comes up from behind and pulls him off the ring apron, catching him on his way down with Decimotercera Calle (Olympic Slam) onto the ringside floor. Both lay there as Aguayo gets to his feet inside the ring and notices Asher starting to get up. Rey Aguayo walks over and hits him with a Bridging Exploder Suplex, keeping ahold of him, before rolling up and hitting a brainbuster, but he keeps ahold of Asher Darma, and hits the Falcon's Arrow. He has completed the Tres Amigos! Rey then lifts him up again and hits a second Caida del Rey! Rey Aguayo goes for the pin.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"After 16:42 of exhilarating action that has my armhairs standing, La Rebelion advances to face the Hounds of Justice in a six man tag team match." David Harkness said as the crowd throws money in the ring, which Jesus and Rey are quick to pick up.

"Why are they throwing money?" Evan asked as Yul entered the ring to check on his friend as Papa Hawk is throwing a fit outside of the ring. Alexis also enters as the music fades.

"Respect." David said as Alexis says something to the two guys as Sicario is in the background. The crowd is giving a standing ovation as Alexis takes the money from the boys and looks down at Asher and Yul.

"What are you doing!?" Shouts Evan as Alexis hands the money over to Yul and Asher to a big ovation. The two accept the endorsement from the Queen of the South as 'Asher! Yul!' chants are heard

"Asher Darma and Yul Bannok walked into La Rebelion's turf and in the end they lost. But dammit, they earned respect from a country tonight. A hell of a performance by four promising young talents. However, I don't think Sicario versus Mason Rivers will have the same happy ending as this." David said

* * *

 **(Streets of Mexico)**

Flynn Horde walks down the street of Mexico, minding his business, despite people recognizing him from last week. He does his best to give nods to people yelling 'Flynn' at him. He stops as a man steps right in front of him. Flynn feels something and gets in a fighting stance before noticing who it was. He then eases his fighting stance.

"Detrick Cyrus. Pleasure to see you again." Flynn said as Detrick extends his hand and Flynn shakes it.

"I didn't mean to startle man. I just saw you and wanted to talk." Detrick said, before releasing the handshake. The two start walking beside each other.

"The white panther." Flynn said

"So you know what the spirits are." Detrick said

"More than you know." Flynn said.

"How do you know? Were you thrust into the wild spirit world like I was?" Detrick asked, before stopping in front of a vendor. "Two horchatas"

"More than you know." Flynn said as the man handed him two drinks. Detrick goes to pay, but the man waves his hand off.

"On the house for you, . I'm a huge fan." He said.

"Thanks." Detrick said, before handing one to Flynn and continuing their walk around the beautiful and busy streets of Mexico city. Detrick kicks a soccer ball coming their way, towards kids who were playing soccer on the sidewalks. "This is a good place to visit. I love the culture over here"

"It's interesting to study." Flynn said

"Study what? Some Latinas?" Detrick said lightly smacking his arm.

"Women aren't my thing. I'm not into romance. I enjoy the culture itself though." Flynn said

"It's cool man. I don't judge." Detrick said

"I assume we're not talking for fun and if we are, we should cut it short." Flynn said

"I guess I'm disturbing you. Listen, last week you beat Will. He came back to me and said we need you in Hope. I can't disagree with him. You're amazing. Right now we're in a slump. We need you." Detrick said

"That's flattering Detrick, but I can't. It's not in my blood to work with you guys in that way." Flynn said

"That was a quick decision" Detrick mentions

"It wasn't my choice." Flynn said, before the two stop at an intersection. "I think I'm going this way. Have a nice day Detrick."

Flynn Horde walked away as Detrick watched. Flynn continued to walk before noticing Slaugh jumping off a street cart, running toward him with a fish in his mouth. He stopped in front of Flynn.

"What took you so long?" Slaugh asked as he nawed on the fish

"Sorry father. I saw someone I knew." Flynn said

"Who?" Slaugh asked

"Detrick Cyrus." Flynn said

"Ignore him. He's no alley of ours." Slaugh said.

"You're no alley of mine." Flynn said.

"I made you Flynn and I'll end you too." Slaugh threatens. Flynn nodded his head in understandment.

"I apologize." Flynn said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Papa Hawks Locker Room)**

"You losers embarrassed this company out there. How do you lose to illegals?" Asked Brandon Duke to Asher Darma and Yul Bannok

"Mon, we're in Mexico. If anyone here is illegal, it's you." Yul said

"Excuse me, I would never do anything illegal. . Do you see this Silver Medal around my neck. This belongs to someone who won it fairly in the Olympics. " Brandon Duke said

"According to my research, only three countries participated in Wrestling that year." Asher said

"No one likes people who can count!" Brandon said pointing at Asher, threateningly

"Oh, I am sorry. Please, take the money we earned tonight." Asher said handing him a wad of cash in a panic.

"What is this? There's no old white dudes on these." Brandon said before throwing it at Asher. "This money is useless like you two"

"It's pesos mon." Yul said

"Pesos isn't even an English word. Listen, nerds, we're in my country." Brandon said

"This is Mexico, you are from the America's." Asher points out

"New Mexico is a state in America. This is old Mexico, therefore it belongs to America, idiot." Brandon Duke said

"I do not believe that is factually correct." Asher said

"Shut up and let me get to the point." Brandon Duke said, before Papa Hawk entered the room. "Perfect. You're here."

"Man I don't got time right now. Our Tapatio Sponsorship is getting pulled because of that loss." Papa Hawk said, before looking at Yul and Asher. "You boys really did it this time. If you didn't spend all your time hanging around with that unmelted snowball, you would beat Alexis's hot ass and her boys not so hot ass."

"If Alexis' tushy is hot. Maybe she shouldn't be wearing jeans that are not so tight. It would let the air flow down there better." Asher suggests, not understanding.

"That's not what he means mon. Also, Papa Hawk, Ray Kiran's been training hard with Mark E-" Yul said

"Mark E! You've been hanging around that crook!" Papa Hawk shouts, before grabbing his heart. "Man, It's coming now. Your betrayal has done it. I'm coming Elizabeth. I'm coming and I'm not bringing that dummy CJ with me!"

"What's your problem with Mark E?" Yul said, before Papa Hawk drops the heart attack act and gets serious

"It's personal." Papa Hawk said.

"He's been training Kiran the Ray very well. You should come over to Kiran the Ray's home and see how much he's improved. You'll totally sign him." Asher said

"Yeah right." Brandon said, laughing.

"Now wait a minute, Brandon. Maybe we should go and see him. Hell, lets bring Michael Alexander there too. It could be a team bonding trip." Papa Hawk said

"I love making the friends!" Asher Darma said before their locker room was opened and Chris Wolf was in the doorway. "Oh look, it's a potential new friend"

"The hell happened to yo face?" Papa Hawk said, before Chris let out a roar

"OOOOOOWWWWOOOOOGGGGGGAAAAAAA!" Chris Wolf shouts as he runs at all four. The four part ways and Chris Wolf hits his face on a locker after running into it, knocking him out. The locker proceeds to fall down on him.

"What a loser. Come on Papa Hawk, let's get some Taco Bell." Duke said

"Hell yeah." Papa Hawk said before the two leave

"Oh no. The scarred stranger who tried to attack us is down. We need to help." Asher said

"Last time you wanted to help, we ended up as Ray Kiran's friend. Not again brotha." Yul said before dragging Asher out of the room. Eventually Chris Wolf crawled out from under the locker.

"I'll show you! I'll show you all!" Chris shouts from the floor

* * *

"Welcome back my Evan Kneelers to ACW. Sicario is standing in the ring with Alexis Espinoza at ringside, waiting for his opponent." Evan said

"Evan Kneelers….that's your fanbase." David said

"You're not invited to our monthly tea parties." Evan said

"Thank you for not inviting me. Anyways, Rey Aguayo and Jesus Garza have went backstage after that amazing opening match. Right now, let's see what Freddy Escobar's opponent at ACW Betrayal has in store for him." David said

 **Can you feel my heart?**

 **Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
**  
"This Mason Rivers kid looks way too happy to be fighting a guy name Sicario." Evan said

"This kid is Hope's newest member. I worry about his safety against Sicario. However, he was chosen by Detrick Cyrus. I trust Detrick's decision was a right one." David said

"You're about to start having trust issues." Evan said

The bell rings as Mason offers a handshake to Sicario. Sicario looks down at Mason's hand that stayed there, waiting for Sicario to shake it. Sicario looks back at Mason, who keeps hinting at him to shake his hand. Sicario hits a high Roundhouse Kick to the back of the head. Mason falls to his knees, before Sicario drops down and puts him in a necklock for a few seconds, before spinning around and standing up, kicking Mason Rivers in the spine. Mason clutched his back as the crowd was cheering Sicario over the foreigner. "Mata al gringo" is heard loudly as Sicario walks around Mason Rivers, patiently waiting for the young boy to stand up. Mason starts to get up as Sicario attempts a Handspring Back kick. But Rivers dodges it and tries to hit a Switchblade kick when he lands on his feet. But Sicario catches his leg and hits a Reverse Dragon Leg Screw. Sicario cartwheels up to his feet as Mason Rivers pushes his chest off the ring mat and gets a toe kick to the back of the head. Mason is down, so Sicario kneels down and puts Mason in the Buenos Noches (Grounded Dragon Sleeper). Mason passes out and the ref instantly calls for the bell.

"2:05. 2:05. Sicario just made Mason pass out in 2:05!" Evan said as Alexis enters the ring with Sicario as the crowd is giving him a standing ovation.

"Mason Rivers is a young kid who was way in over his head tonight." David said

"Why did Detrick put him in the ring if he wasn't ready. Mason Rivers is a perfect reason why Hope is in the shape it's in" Evan said as Sicario and Alexis leave the ring as Mason is helped up in the ring to a huge 'Perdedor' chant.

"Detrick was giving him a chance. It didn't work out tonight. Also don't make fun of the poor kid. He stepped in the ring with Sicario and took that beating. That's more than I can say for you. Mason Rivers has more balls than you ever will Evan." David argues.

 **All I ever wanted  
Was to give you all I had to give  
I have always done what  
I have ever said I would**

"Why are the Hounds of Justice here? Their opponents in two weeks already left the ringside area." Asked Evan as the three walk down the stairs and down the ramp. Aiden is in the middle and signals that they split up as Mason notices all three on three-fourths of the ring apron. Mason Rivers looks like he knows what's about to happen as all three finally enter the ring and jump on Mason. All three throw punches at the kid, before he goes down. Then they proceed to stomp on him. They stops as Raptor drags him up and hits him with the Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment).

 **Voices in the air  
I hear them loud and clear  
Telling me to listen**

The pop is loud as Detrick Cyrus comes down the staircase and runs towards the ring. But Aiden catches him with a Sommersault Plancha! Aiden picks the Ultimate Hope and rolls him into the ring. As a loud 'Detrick' chant begins. Raptor and Furno stomp on him for a couple seconds, before someone jumps onto the ring apron wearing a mask similar to Rey Pantera.

"That's Rey Pantera Jr!" Calls David as he Aiden points behind Raptor and Furno. They turn around to see Pantera Jr Springboard at them and catch Furno with a Springboard Frankensteiner. That crowd pops loudly at the Legacy Superstar, before Raptor does a throat thrust to Rey Pantera Jr, but he ends up getting a Chop Block from behind from Detrick Cyrus. Raptor goes down as Detrick gets to his feet and catches Aiden with a dropkick. Aiden rolls out of the ring as Raptor is hit with an Enziguri from Pantera Jr, before being hit with a Panther's Claw (Standing Sitout Shiranui). Raptor is then pulled out of the ring by Furno Moxley and Aiden Black before anything else happens. Detrick checks on Mason, before helping him up. The crowd chants 'Detrick Cyrus'

"It looks like Detrick and the new members of Hope stand tall tonight." Evan said

"I'm speculating that the Hounds of Justice are just trying to take out some possible competition for the Factions Championship tournament, early." David said, not knowing the truth.

* * *

 **(Booyaka Booyaka Burritos)**

"Man, I can't believe that Mason Rivers got to get beat up by Sicario after that amazing tag match between Asher Darma and Yul Bannok against La Rebelion. What a lucky guy. He gets to wrestle while I'm stuck here eating a ten dollar burrito" CJ Hawk said

"I paid for that burrito" Erin Frost said.

"I'll pay you back once I get the money." CJ Hawk said

"How is your premium snapchat business going, by the way" Erin Frost said

"I got my mom to add me, but she deleted me after I posted a video of me wrestling. I'll get there though, don't worry." CJ said

"Has Natalia texted you yet?" Erin asked.

"No. She must be torn up after missing out on that excellent Total Warfare match. Man, I wish I was there." CJ said, causing Erin to smile at him.

"That's not why she left stupid." Erin said. "It was the Diamondust match and Master Pantera's death."

"Master Pantera was a good guy. He let me join you guys and wrestle, even though I was just an intern who got coffee for the bigger names at Hope Headquarters beforehand." CJ said

"You weren't good at it." Erin said

"I'm not a coffee maker, I'm just a wrestler." CJ said. "Besides, how was I supposed to know that a Coffee machine had an on and off button."

"It took you three months to figure that out. Me and Natalia taught you." Erin said

"Man, those were the days." CJ said.

"You miss us messing with you." Erin said

"Oh god no. I was thinking about when we'd all sit together and watch old wrestling matches together. I was just an intern. Detrick was super famous. You and Natalia had names. Master Pantera didn't even need to pay attention to me, because I was a nobody, but you still accepted me as family. I wasn't used to having family who actually wanted to be around me." CJ said

"We didn't want to be around you either." Erin said

"Hey! I was being sentimental for once." CJ said.

"I'm not an emotional person, I'm just a wrestler." Erin mockingly said, before leaning back into her seat. "I do miss those days though. Back when things were fun."

"Natalia will come back eventually right? We have two new titles in ACW so the opportunities are endless. Plus Diamondust offered her a title shot at MSG." CJ said

"I don't know." Erin said, before thinking " _But I hope you do Natalia. Please be okay soul sister."_

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Stepdad Steve's house)**

"Fuck! Shit! Dammit! Hell! Fuck! Shit! Dammit! Hell" Freddy shouts repeatedly as we see Sicario getting his hand raised after the Mason Rivers match on the tv screen behind him while he paces back and forth.

"Boss, I think that your opponent at Betrayal is dangerous and could hurt you." Caesar said

"I can see that Caesar! I watched the damn match!" Freddy said. "And besides I know him. He's legit."

"Oh. Boss, can I have the bus when you die?" Caesar asked

"No! That bus will be my casket at my funeral!" Freddy shouts before realizing what he just said. "I mean- I'm not dying Caesar. I can win this."

"But you never win" Caesar said

"I won the Total Warfare match." Freddy points out before Caesar holds up People Magazine with Detrick as the cover

"People Magazine voted you as last place in the best participant in the match poll." Caesar said.

"Even below Ivy?" Freddy raised a brow.

"Yes. She was number nine." Caesar said.

"Fuck people magazine." Freddy said, before taking it out of Caesar's hand and ripping it. "Also why's Detrick on the cover?"

"Because people like him boss." Caesar said

"Whatever." Freddy sighs "What am I going to do?"

Suddenly, Stepdad Steve walks into the room with a letter in his hand.

"Freddy, a friend sent you a letter." Steve said handing him a letter

"But boss doesn't have friends, Steve." Caesar said

"Shut up Caesar before that sentence changes to Caesar doesn't have a paycheck." Freddy threatens.

"I don't have one boss. You don't pay me." Caesar said

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm sure this letter is from one of my millions of fangirls." Freddy said, before looking at the letter to see 'Alexis Espinoza' on it. He tosses back at Stepdad Steve, who catches it. "Return to sender, Steve. It's the wrong address."

"No it's right. It has your name and everything on it. I'll open it for you pal." Stepdad Steve said, before opening it. "Oh, isn't that nice. Your friend Alexis has invited you to a birthday party at her house. A suit and tie event too. That's great news. You can wear my tuxedo there Freddy"

"Oh boy a party." Caesar said

"More like a setup." Freddy said, pointing out the obvious

"We're still going though right? I heard Alexis has good food and music at her parties." Caesar said

"We will, but we're going to keep our eyes peeled and see what game she's trying to play." Freddy said.

* * *

 **From the Roman conquest of Britain  
in the year 43 AD to 61 AD  
To the Saxon raids between 205 and 537 AD  
Followed by viking raids from 719 to around 1016**

"Rayleen Barnett is back and she is looking for revenge over Anarchy breaking her arm and forcing her to sit out an entire season, earlier this year." David said

"She brought some help. The 6'6 hispanic man is named Chris Sanchez while the smaller, 5'10 man is named Adrian Young. Rayleen scoured the world throughout her absence searching for the worlds greatest fighters for this one moment." Evan said

 **As I climb through dirt and mud(I'm sinking under)  
In a grave of life that was (I saw a light)  
I turned my back on everything**

 **I search for half-remembered dreams**

"That's easier said than done. Last week Roman McIntyre retained the Wildcard Championship against Detrick. Also, Ash Russo is one man that you don't screw around with. Ask Seth Sullivan. Ask Damian Crowe….if you can find him that is." David said

"Anarchy has been a tough faction to beat and is apparently the odds on favorite to win, with Hounds of Justice being second according to betting sites." Evan said

The bell rings as you can see the disdain in Rayleen's eye toward Anarchy. We see Lacey on the other side of the ring, waving at Rayleen and saying 'Hi girl who I replaced.' Ash then surprises Rayleen with a Suicide Dive taking her down early. Chris Sanchez stands on the ring apron in shock, before Roman knocks him off and turns his attention to Adrian who tries to kick him in the gut, only for the Scottish Assassin to sidestep and hit a Superman Punch to him! Roman walks backwards into the corner and does the roar before he hits the Silent Kill (Goldberg's Spear). He charges toward Adrian, but gets caught in a Guillotine choke. Adrian desperately tries to pull him down, but Roman stayed at a vertical base. Roman forces Adrian into the turnbuckles, before elevating Adrian onto the top turnbuckle. Chris Sanchez blind tags himself in, but before he enters, Roman delivers an uppercut to knock Adrian off the top turnbuckle and onto the ring apron. Chris reaches into the ring and smashes a unaware Roman's head into the turnbuckle. Roman backs up as Chris enters the ring. Chris Sanchez puts Roman in a waist lock and hits a German Suplex, before rolling up to his feet. He goes for a second one, but Roman elbows him on the side of the head to make him drop him. McIntyre then hits a Discus Lariat to Sanchez, but Chris stays up and decks Roman with a right hand. Chris then hits a couple rights to Roman, before trying to Irish whip him. Roman reverses it and Chris comes back into a Pop Up Samoan Drop

Roman gets to his feet and tags in Ash Russo. Ash enters the ring and comes at the 6'6 Pitbull with a Running Dropkick to send him into the ropes. Chris comes back into a dropsault from a fast paced Ash Russo as the crowd seems to be more partial towards Anarchy this week. Ash then springboard off the ropes, connecting with a Springboard Crossbody to finally take Chris Sanchez off his feet. Ash follows that up by hitting a Springboard Moonsault and going for the pin.

…

1

…

…

…..

Adrian breaks it up. Roman enters the ring to attack him but the ref gets in his way, telling him to get back. As this happens, Adrian does a Jumping knee to the head of Ash, before exiting the ring. The ref turns around after getting Roman outside. The Pitbull is standing up as Ash gets to his feet. Chris puts him in a waistlock, before hitting a German Suplex. He rolls up his feet and hits Ash Russo with a second one. He then rolls up to his feet, one last time and hits a third German Suplex, ragdolling Anarchy's leader. Rayleen yells 'Punish him more'.

"I don't know if that's a good command. I'd personally have Chris put Ash away right now." David said

"Screw that. He broke her arm. Break this menaces neck!" Evan cheers

Chris looks at Rayleen and nods at her, before lifting Ash up by his air. He puts him over his right shoulder and is about to attempt a running Powerslam, but Ash slides off his shoulders while he runs and puts him in a waistlock. Ash then rolls backwards and his a Chaos Theory to a huge pop. Ash rolls over towards Roman and tags the big man back in. McIntyre is like a house of fire as he runs across the ring and knocks Adrian off the ring apron with a Superman Punch. Rayleen gets on the ring apron to yell at him, but Lacey climbs the turnbuckle next to Rayleen. Rayleen notices a wave of cheers and turns her head to see Lacey come at her to hit a Cannonball Senton onto her. She squishes Rayleen on the ring apron before turns his attention back to the Pitbull, who hits him with a running Front Dropkick to knock him down. Chris Sanchez backs up and taunts for his own version of the Superman punch, the SuperMEX punch. He waits for McIntyre to get up. He does and he attempts it, but the second Chris jumps in the air, McIntyre leaps up as well, jumping higher than Sanchez and hitting his own Superman Punch. Sanchez lands on his feet, but the Pitbull is rocked. This makes it easy for Roman to pick him up and hit the Loaded Shot (Cesaro's Swissblade), before walking over to Anarchy's corner and tagging him in. Roman steps onto the ringside floor and runs around the ring as Ash stomps his feet, signaling for the Rebellion (Drew McIntyre's Claymore Kick). Roman connects with a Silent Kill (Goldbergs Spear) onto Adrian Young on the outside of the ring with added momentum. In the ring, Chris Sanchez turns around into Rebellion. Ash hooks a leg.

…..

1

…..

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"After 8:21, Ash Russo and Roman McIntyre have advanced Anarchy in the Factions Championship tournament. Another great performance by both." David said

"I don't want to live in a world where Anarchy holds two Championships." Evan states bitterly as Rayleen enters the ring. Rayleen steps right up to Ash Russo, going face to face with Anarchy's leader. Jasper Cage sneaks up from behind with a baseball bat. Ash points behind Rayleen comically. Rayleen turns her head to see Jasper with the baseball bat.

"You should've learned after last time. Foolish Warmaiden." Jasper said, before throws baseball bat over Rayleen's head and right into the right palm of Ash Russo. Jasper then steps to the side as Lacey hits a 540 kick to Rayleen, knocking her down. Adrian Young tries to enter the ring to save her, but gets a second Silent Kill for his heroic troubles. Ash Russo stands over Rayleen's body, before saying something to Jasper. Similar to last season, Jasper holds Rayleen's arm straight while pressing his boot against her back to keep her restrained. Ash looks at the bat as the crowd chants 'Si!'

"Not again!" Evan shouts at the exact moment Ash Russo swung the baseball back into the elbow of Rayleen Barnett contorting the arm for a second, before Jasper lets go. Rayleen squirms in the ring holding her arm in pain. Until the World goes Cold plays again as Mexico City cheers the violence.

"Earlier tonight, Mexico City gave Asher Darma and Yul Bannok their respect for their performance against two of their own. Right now Anarchy is getting respect from Mexico City for breaking bones." David said

"This country is twisted and disturbed! I want to get out of here as soon as possible!" Evan rants as the last scene of the night is Ash Russo spreading his arms like Tommy Dreamer with the baseball bat in his hand over Rayleen's body. Lacey has her arm around his waist while Roman McIntyre is in the background on his left with the Wildcard title draped across his shoulder. Jasper Cage was on his right. Anarchy stands tall tonight.

* * *

 **(Hope locker room)**

Detrick Cyrus enters the locker room with a phone pressed to his ear.

"I'm sorry Anthony but I'm putting Pantera Jr in the match. I know you're a star….I know that you beat Trivolt in a legendary match many years ago...I know, you dined with Kings and Queens at Red Lobster….Listen, I got to go. We'll talk later." Detrick said before hanging up. Detrick is then put in a chokehold by Jason Malice. Malice puts a chloroform rag over is mouth.

Minutes later, Detrick wakes up and is handcuffed. He sees Jason Sabre standing in front of him as he lays on the floor.

"Don't worry, Malice is gone. He didn't do anything dirty to you. I just asked him to handcuff those fists of yours to your back so you couldn't use them. We got two more weeks before Fight Without Honor 3. Your mentor died after that match. It'd be a shame if that happened to you" Jason said

"We don't have to do this. There's still good in you Jason. We can turn all of this around." Detrick pleads, before Jason kicks him right in the head.

"I know that there's still good in me. I wasn't the bad one. I was the one who was left alone after I gave you your spot on top of Hope! I made you who you are and you didn't even visit me!" Jason shouts at him

"I tried Jason! I was busy. While you were feeling sorry for yourself over Maria leaving you for another man I was trying to make the world a better place." Detrick said. "I even sent you letters and postcards. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, but things can still change. This isn't the road that you were meant to walk down. You were supposed to destroy Despair, not join it."

"It's too late. I'm too deep into this." Jason said, before kneeling down, so he can look him right in the eyes. "You were the brother I never had, but just like my real brother, I want you dead."

"You don't mean that." Detrick said.

"I do." Jason said, before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a pocket knife. "I could do it right now if I wanted to."

"You won't. That's not you Jason, I know you." Detrick shouts calling Jason's bluff.

"Not yet." Jason said, before dropping the knife in front of Detrick, getting up and walking towards the door. Jason grabs the knob before turning back. "By the way…."

Sabre throws a picture at Detrick. Detrick looks at it to see Natalia and Micah Hyde at LA Park.

"No." Detrick eyes widened

"Everyone turns on you and there's a reason for it. Maybe you're not the perfect person everyone thought you were." Jason said, before opening the door. Furno Moxley, Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns walk in. "Have fun boys. Don't stay up too late."

Jason slams the door behind him as we can only hear noises of things getting thrown around. Maria Gonzalez is standing right there.

"What happened to you? He was your best friend and you threw him to the hounds." Maria asked

"Despair happened." Jason said.

* * *

 **(Aldo Montoya's house)**

Roman McIntyre sits at a dining room table with a beer in his hand and the Wildcard Championship on the table. Aldo was on the other side.

"There's a reason that I only wanted you here Roman." Aldo said

Roman looked at straight in the eyes.

"Are you ready for the next step?"

Roman stood up from the table and looked Aldo right in the eyes. The elder Montoya stayed calm as he sipped his beer.

"The next step better not involve my family getting hurt." Roman said

"No, it involves the ACW World Championship." Aldo said.

"Good." Roman stated, before turning to walk away

"Oh before you leave Roman. I just wanted you to know that you have no family anymore….that's why you're in Anarchy." Aldo said with Roman's back turned. The usual stoic face of Roman was visibly upset by those words. "But you could be bigger than Anarchy and maybe...just maybe...you can start a new family. Although, Ash wouldn't like that, would he?"

Roman didn't reply. He just walked out and out of the room, but you could see it on his face. He knows that Aldo is right, but at the end of the day, he is Anarchy. Anarchy is all he has.

 **(Fade to black)**

* * *

 **Episode 3 preview**

 **Factions Championship Tournament:** CJ Hawk & Rey Pantera Jr vs Samuel & Grimm

Erin Frost vs Katarina Love

Aiden Black & Raptor Reigns vs Detrick Cyrus & A member of Hope


	4. 3: Hope your Proud

We open tonight's episode with Anthony Dre in Detrick Cyrus' office. He sat in the chair across from Detrick.

"Derrick-" Anthony begins

"Detrick." The Ultimate Hope Corrects

"That's what I said. Anyways, you shouldn't be taking me out of the Factions Championship match and putting Rey Pantera's son there. He hit one move after attacking Hounds of Justice from behind. That doesn't mean he is capable of helping DJ-"

"CJ" Detrick corrects

"It's rude to interrupt, captain. Anyways, he is not ready brother. Put me back into the match. I've been with Hope longer than you. In fact, I've been here since day one. I was here almost a decade ago when Pantera started this organization. I deserve more respect than being tossed aside for a rookie." Dre comments

"Anthony, I know that you're pissed and you have every right to be. But Pantera Jr is a little younger and could use this opportunity. Besides, if we make it to the finals, I'll let you be in the match." Detrick said

"You said if. If Anthony Dre was in the match, there would be no if. We would make it to the finals and beat whatever other faction is in our way." Dre said, before Mason Rivers walked in with Will Ralston. "Do they not teach people how to knock in Scott's Land and wherever you are from?"

"I'm from Atl-"

"It doesn't matter where you're from jabroni. You're just a nerd who got into Hope because no one else applied. And even then we didn't want you." Anthony said to Mason, making him put his head down in shame

"Anthony, that's enough." Detrick said. "What do you need Will?"

"I have some good news and bad news." Will said

"Good news first." Detrick said

"Next week is a six pack match for the first Fate briefcase and I'm in the match." Will said

"That's good. What's the bad news?" Detrick said

"I can't risk injury beforehand. The prize might be something valuable." Will said

"So you're pulling out of teaming with me against the Hounds of Justice." Detrick concludes.

"Yes. I want Mason to replace me." Will said

"Didn't this jabroni get squashed by that See-Cardio last week?" Dre brings up

"Hey, it's not like you're as good as you used to be." Will said

"Excuse moi? I am every bit as good as I was." Dre said, standing up from his chair

"Calm down Anthony." Detrick said

"I am very calm, thank you very much." Dre said, before looking at Mason. "Enjoy the main event tomorrow, you dork. I bet you will lose embarrassingly again"

"Come on Dre." Pleads Detrick, before Anthony stormed out of the room, bumping shoulders with Mason and sending the rookie to his ass on the floor.

* * *

 **(Spirit Realm)**

Jason Sabre stands shirtless. His body has black and gray markings out it as what looks to be a clone of Detrick Cyrus runs toward him. A black Dragon symbol is on Jason's chest. Jason dodges his right hand and knees him in the sternum. Jason then does a Snapmare to it, sending him to a seated position on the concrete floor, before kicking him in the back. Then, from behind a second Detrick puts him in a sleeper hold.

"Eyes in the back of your head idiot." Destino spoke through Jason's thoughts

"Its hard to see back there with your big head blocking the view." Jason said, before flinging the second Detrick off and into the one on the floor. Jason then turns around and behind stands an army of Detrick Cyrus clones. "This is going to be a long training session."

"You'll get through it." Came the voice of Giselle as she appears beside him

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jason said, before he felt the gray and black marking disappear and then the symbol lit up. Suddenly Destino shot out from Jason's chest, sending the Ace to the floor. "Fuck. Warn me next time"

"Hush peon." Destino said

"It's always a pleasure to see you." Giselle greets

"Same, Queen Giselle. However, you're pregnant. It's dangerous for a child to be here." Destino said

"They've told the tale of the purple cat and a human having a baby in this realm. The child of mine and the master of the Black Dragon should be no different." Giselle said

"Black Dragon. You mean the Black Lion. Azriel's spirit is a Black Lion." Destino said

"And Jason's is the Black Dragon." Giselle said

"You idiot. You impregnated Azriel's wife to be. When he finds out, you will feel pain that is far greater than when you face all of these Detrick Clones." Destino said

"He is aware of the child's father. That's why Jason is in Despair. Our child was a bargaining tool." Giselle said

"Why would he want Jason?" Destino said

"I convinced him after having visions of Jason. He doesn't know the last part of that but it is why I wanted him in Despair and our lustful relationship took over afterwards." Giselle said.

"What about Micah? Why did he jump on board?" Asked Jason.

"Simple. You're popularity is more valuable than Azriels fear. I believe he realized this and saw this as an opportunity to further his political career." Giselle said

"What political career? All he does is creepily stand in the background the entire time." Sabre asked

"Micah Hyde is sneaky man. He's been behind a lot more than you think." Destino speaks

"We'll dethrone Azriel and Micah Hyde. Then it'll just be the two of us." Giselle said

"It sounds to me like Micah Hyde might see that coming. He's a smart guy." Jason said

"He will fall. His clever schemes and maneuvering to protect himself and fool everyone else will come to an end soon enough. However, that is for another day. The day you should focus on is January 23, 2028. Live from Madison Square Garden where you beat Detrick Cyrus in Fight Without Honor 3." Giselle said

"I left him for the hounds last week. In a couple of weeks, I'll pick the bones" Said Ash

"He won't dominate Detrick, if you don't let him train." Destino said

"I understand." Giselle said, before looking at Jason. "We'll meet later today."

"It's a date." Jason said, before turning back toward the army of Detrick Cyrus. "Okay Destino, let's do this."

* * *

( **Colors of the Heart by Sam Luff** starts as we see Jason Sabre with his head held down, before looking up and it closes in on his eyes, before quickly flashing to Detrick Cyrus's face in the same position.)

 **And on that very day, My Aching heart fell apart, crumbling in silence**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez standing in front of a sunset as an image of Jason Sabre standing Rey Pantera is seen over the sun. A tear falls down her cheek and off her face and towards the ground)

 **Even though I scream at being broken unerasable memories**

(We follow the tear as the screen turns white before turning into a live shot of a raindrop that falls on Erin Frost)

 **Penetrate my mind and**

(We then see Freddy Escobar on his knees looking at a tombstone as Caesar is off in the distance)

 **darkness flows into my very own eyes**

(We see a picture of a child Freddy Escobar and Detrick on a desk as a hand, that clearly belong to Detrick, picks it up)

 **and I sink into tomorrow whose colors can be never seen**

(We get a shot of Giselle in the front with a sad look her face and a hand on her stomach. In the background we see Micah Hyde standing next to an Envious Maria Gonzalez. We see Azriel sitting on his throne with his hood up, before seeing him raise his head slowly and get a close up of his angry eyes)

 **I search endlessly for the day of reconciliation**

(We get a small interlude with still shots of Ash Russo with Roman McIntyre behind him, then CJ Hawk with Erin Frost behind him, The a smiling Diamondust with a revenge driven Natalia behind her, and Lastly Sofia Reynoso with Alexis holding a gun behind her. As the lyrics begin, we see Asher Darma and Yul Bannok running next to a sunset as we see a shot of Ray Kiran getting his head shoved in a toilet by Brandon Duke in the background.)

 **only for the sake of losing it**

(Flynn Horde raises both his arms similar to Finn Balor, before Slaugh jumps on his shoulders)

 **I will live for the moment**

(We see a shot of Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix and Sofia Reynoso sitting around a table playing card)

 **even when it is useless I embrace the solitude**

(We then pan away to see Alexis in the different room dropping a picture, the picture hits the floor and we see that it's Alexis's dad.)

 **Turn on the lights, Turn on the lights**

(We see Mason Rivers standing the foreground with Rey Pantera Jr in the background with his back turned, before they switch spots)

 **I will shine at them!**

(We see Jason Sabre standing over the sunset as we see quick flashes of Jason and Detrick bumping fists, Jason Malice having Jason Sabre in a chokehold and then Jason and Giselle kissing)

 **Emotion brimming with desire**

(We see Sofia shooting a hole through a picture of Freddy as Jesus and Rey cheer from behind and Alexis smiles in between the two)

 **will someday change its colors, I've learned**

(Aldo Montoya is seen standing across from Richard in a all white background, before Aldo's half turns black as we see Roman McIntyre in the background, behind Aldo and Ash Russo in the background of Richard)

 **To be the kind of person who lives his life with it written inside his heart**

(Keyra Kiran is seen walking past Asher Darma who has flowers only to be ignored and have Ray Kiran and Yul Bannok pat him on the back. Before switching to the Hounds of Justice standing in front of Mason Rivers in a locker room)

 **Everything around us in this world always gives birth to colors**

(Detrick Cyrus stands on the cliff looking at the sunset, before looking down)

 **I'll find it in myself to paint tomorrow with my own two hands!**

(The last shot is of Jason Sabre below the cliff looking up at Detrick Cyrus, who is looking down at him. The sun sets next to them, before they both look at it and the title card 'ACW: Broken Bonds' is seen with Jason and Detrick standing beside each other with a crack between them. Next to Detrick is Alexis Espinoza, Sofia Reynoso, Erin Frost, Ash Russo and Jason Malice. Next to Jason is Giselle, Freddy Escobar, Natalia Rodriguez, Roman McIntyre and Azriel)

* * *

"Welcome to Mexico City as we are only two weeks away from going to New York." David said

"I can't wait for ACW Betrayal. You know how New York feels about Hope." Evan said, before laughing to himself.

"I know what you are talking about, but shut up about that. Tonight, we have a big main event as Detrick Cyrus and Mason Rivers try to avenge the assault that Hounds of Justice attempted last week." David said

"Plus the Factions Championship tournament rolls on with our opening contest as Hopes Rey Pantera Jr debuts with CJ Hawk against Samuel and Grimm of Despair." Evan said.

"I'm also being told that Rayleen Barnett will attempt to Erin Frost in a singles match where if Erin wins, she will challenge for Diamondust's ACW Womens Championship, in case Natalia doesn't appear at ACW Betrayal. As fans know, she went AWOL from Hope, not too long ago. If Rayleen wins, she will face Lacey Alvarez at the event." David said

"How is Rayleen going to wrestle in a sling? I've heard rumors that she demanded to be put in a match with Lacey, but Richard decided to make a comprimise and thus, this match was born." Evan said

"I have no idea, but we'll find out how. As for now, it's time to start the show." David said

 **Sever every tie, untangle every lie**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore no**

 **Never satisfied but I'll compromise myself for you**

"So the Wrestler finally returns to the ring. This is his ninth match. He only stands behind Detrick Cyrus, who has had eleven matches." Evan said

"Detrick will be making that twelve matches in our main event, but take notice of the young man beside CJ. That is Rey Pantera Jr, son of the late Rey Pantera. He has big shoes to fill and he has to have revenge on his mind." David said

 **She seems dressed in all the rings**

 **Of past fatalaties**

 **So fragile yet so devious**

 **She continues to see it**

"Here comes Samuel with Grimm bye his side. These two are being led to the ring by a woman named Mama. I've been told by my sources that he isn't the mother of either of these men. Hashtag Fake news." Evan said

"You don't need sources to figure that. You can just look at them." David said

"Never assume David." Evan replied

The bell rings as Samuel starts match with Rey Pantera Jr. The two men locked up, but the bigger Samuel was able to put him in a wrist lock. He then pulls Pantera into a headlock. Pantera clubs his lower back a couple times. Rey slips his head out of Samuel and dropkicks him in the back. Samuel stumbles forward a bit, before Pantera leapfrogs over his head and in front of Samuel. Pantera goes for a Handspring, but when Rey Pantera Jr comes back, Samuel catches him by the head and puts him in a sleeper hold. The six foot mat has the hold locked in as Pantera swings his arms around trying to stay alive and escape the hold. He then runs toward the corner and flings Samuel into the turnbuckle. However, out of inexperience he happens to fling him into Despair's corner. Grimm tags himself in and enters the ring. Pantera Jr, stepped back as he noticed the 6'4 man enter the ring. Grimm entered the ring and Pantera Jr ran at him with a running drop kick. Grimm hit the ropes, but bounced off it and took the smaller man down with a Big Boot, that sent him flipping to the ground.

Grimm picks Pantera up by his mask and delivers a Discus Forearm to send Rey to the floor. Grimm drags Pantera up before tagging Samuel back in. Grimm hits Pantera with a headbutt, sending him straight into Samuel who hits his own headbutt. Pantera goes back to Grimm, who headbutts him. Then back to Samuel who hits another headbutt. Pantera steps back into Grimm who hits one last stiff headbutt to knock him down before exiting the ring. Samuel looks over at CJ and waves him. He then drags Pantera up to his feet and makes him look at CJ. Samuel grabs Pantera's hand and forces him to reach over toward CJ, who is sixteen feet away from him on the other side of the ring. A minor 'Pantera' chant (35/0) starts up for the legacy superstar. Samuel continues to play with Pantera's arm, before Rey surprises him with a Stunner out of nowhere. Samuel goes down as Pantera crawls over to CJ. Grimm is tagged in by Samuel, but Pantera also tags in CJ.

"CJ has been tagged in." Evan calls

"So is Grimm. Last season, CJ Hawk beat Grimm at ACW Retaliation. Will the same happen tonight?" Asked David

CJ runs at Grimm and ducks underneath a Discus Big Boot from him, before lifting him up into a Knee breaker, before following up with a Dragon Screw Leg Whip. CJ stands up as the crowd starts a 'CJ' chant (45/0). CJ waits for Grimm to get up, before noticing Samuel enter the ring. Samuel goes for a Running Enziguri, but CJ ducks. Then from out of nowhere, Rey Pantera leapfrogs over CJ's head, putting one hand on CJ's head as a boost for his twist and hits his signature Poder Latino (720 DDT)! CJ says 'Warn a brother next time." to him, before Pantera kicks Samuel out of the ring. Grimm is up and standing behind Hawk, waiting for him to turn around. CJ Hawk turns around to see Grimm attempt a Discus Big Boot, but CJ ducks and he hits Rey Pantera Jr instead! CJ quickly does a Drop Toe Hold, before locking in the Twisted Claw (Leg Scissors Cross Knee Lock). Grimm taps out after ten seconds as the crowd give a decent reaction (65/0)

"CJ Hawk picks up the win for his team at 6:05, but Rey Pantera Jr seems less than enthused over Hawk ducking the kick." David said as CJ gets his hand raised while Rey storms up the stage to his confusion.

"The young panther seems a little hot right now. I love tension." Evan said

"I'm sure Hope will be fine. They will be facing Anarchy in a Six Man Tag Team match as the Hounds of Justice will face La Rebelion in the Semi Finals. Both matches take place next week, days before ACW Betrayal." David announces, before Seth Sullivan appears from behind the commentary desk.

"There is a god! Seth is here." Evan Neal marks out as Seth runs past them to nail Mama over the head with a chair, before leaping back into the crowd. Samuel's eyes are widened as he looks at Mama laid out.

"That snake was waiting in the grass to attack and he attacked Samuel where it hurts the most and that is Samuel's love for Mama." David said as Samuel looks up at Seth who does is Cobra Taunt

"Hiss off Mama's boy." Seth said from the crowd at Samuel who is visably shaking in anger

* * *

 **(Despair HQ)**

In what looks to be a waiting room, Natalia Rodriguez sits beside Jason Malice who is in the chair next to her.

"I see apprehension." Malice said

"What makes you say that?" Asked Natalia

"Your eyes. Eyes can tell a story. Your eyes tell the story of someone conflicted. I learned how to read people through, funnily enough, reading." Malice said

"You read?" Natalia said

"I prefer reading over television. There's more freedom through the written word. It allows my imagination to run wild. It gives me ideas on how I can torture people that I'm sent to kill." Malice said, causing Natalia to nod at him, a bit uncomfortable after that.

"So, I read this book called the Cat in the Hat one time. Ever heard of it?" Natalia asked

"I never had." Malice said

"It's a classic." Natalia replies

"I'll add reading it to my to do list." Malice said, before pulling out a notepad and writing inside it.

"Jason, I have to ask. Why are you in Despair? You seem reasonable and very talented. You could've been in Hope." Natalia said

"Hope and Rey Pantera were not there for me. They didn't save me. Azriel and Despair did. I swore on that day that I would work for Azriel as repayment for what he did." Malice said

"What did he do?" Natalia asked

"I don't have much of a memory. It faded. I took much of a beating from a group of people and it caused some form of amnesia. I was told they were soldiers from Japan and China." Malice said

"You fought in World War 3?" Asked Natalia

"Yes. Azriel saved me from a slow death, seven years ago. One day I was in a war, the next I was in a hospital and he was next to and Micah enlisted me when the Despair corporation was starting to gain some steam. The rest was history. " Malice reveals

"Do you have a family?" Natalia asked

"Dead." Malice said. "They were killed when New Orleans was invaded."

"That's awful." Natalia said.

"I have no memory of them. I have no connection with whoever my wife was and any children we might have had." Malice said, before noticing the sad look in Natalia's eyes. "I do not need your pity. I am fine with how my life is and I don't want to change it."

"You know, I was kidnapped when I was a kid. I never got to see my mom again even though I've been looking. But I still have memories with her and hold her close to my heart" Natalia said

"That is a lovely story but my situation is different. I don't know who my wife was or what she even looked like. In fact, I don't even know who my parents were or if I have siblings." Malice said

"I think you should try and find out. Maybe it'll open your eyes." Natalia said

"You're the one sitting in Despair's headquarters. You're opening your eyes to my world." Malice points out as he stands up.

"Maybe if you can find your family, you'll open your eyes to my world. It could change everything." Natalia said. Malice pondered that thought for a moment, before turning his back to her and walking away.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Downtown Mexico City)**

Flynn Horde walks around the marketplace of downtown Mexico City as Slaugh walks beside him, taking the chance to jump on stands and jump from them to another one when the opportunity arises. Flynn stops at a fruit stand when he sees a pile of oranges. Slaugh stops as Flynn starts to examine them before looking at the shopkeeper

"Seis." Flynn speaks Spanish in his Irish accent.

The shopkeeper places the oranges in the bag as Flynn reaches in his pocket. Suddenly some Peso's are placed on the stand, in front of Flynn. Flynn turns his head to see Jason Sabre standing beside Maria and their daughter Aria.

"It's on me. A little repayment for Into the Shadows." Jason said

"Thank you." Flynn nodded before taking the bag of oranges from the shopkeeper. Flynn looked over to Aria trying to pet Slaugh, only for his father to jump onto Flynn's shoulder

"Keep that wretched creature away from me." Slaugh said

"Kitty." Aria said, trying to jump up and reach the cat only for Slaugh to hiss at the little girl.

"I don't think the cat wants to play sweetie." Maria said before pulling her away from Flynn and Slaugh. "There's some ice cream over there. Let's go get some. We'll be back in a second Jason."

"Cool." Sabre said, before Maria led their little girl away.

"I never suspected that you had a family." Flynn said.

"We're divorced, but we're able to coexist for Aria. I never suspected you to be a crazy cat lady." Jason said, looking at the cat. "You brought your cat to Mexico City, that's kind of weird."

"He wouldn't have let me go alone. He follows me around too much." Flynn said, a bit dryly and almost sedated .

"You have no emotion in your voice ever, do you?" Jason asked

"There's reasons." Flynn said

"Listen, I've been looking for you for a while." Jason said

"If it's an offer to join Despair, it's a no for now." Flynn said

"I said the same thing, but situations can change and you might want me by your side." Jason said

"You and I would make a great team, but I cannot do that." Flynn said.

"I get it. Just think about it though." Jason said, patting him on the back and walking away to meet his little family as Flynn watches.

"So that's the Black Dragon." Slaugh said

"Yes." Flynn replies

"I hate his seed." Slaugh said

"She's seven father." Flynn said

"Age doesn't matter. Although I wonder why he was chosen by Destino. He doesn't seem pure evil." Slaugh said

* * *

 **From the Roman conquest of Britain**

 **in the year 43 AD to 61 AD**

 **To the Saxon raids between 205 and 537 AD**

 **Followed by viking raids from 719 to around 1016**

"She's in a sling." David said as Rayleen came out

"Hey, she brought Adrian Young. At least he could interfere or something." Evan said

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

"Erin looks like she doesn't want to be fighting a one armed woman, but she has no choice in the matter. Especially when a ACW Womens Championship match is on the line." David said

"I can't believe Erin would stab her friend, Natalia, in back and try to get a ACW Womens Championship match. I bet that's why she threw in the towel at Final Destination." Evan said

"That's a lie. You are making false theories just to make Hope look bad. You need to shut the hell up." David said

The bell rings as Erin shakes her head at Rayleen who has one arm in a sling, yet is still bouncing like a MMA fighter while keep her good arm close to her chest. Rayleen tries to get closer to her, but Erin quickly gets behind her. Rayleen turns around and is pulled into an inside cradle. Rayleen can't move her shoulders.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…

3

"22 seconds is all it took for Erin Frost to earn a ACW Womens Championship match." David said

"Wow. At least Erin didn't injure Rayleen even further." Evan said as Erin gets her hand raised. Rayleen is on her knees, her face is red in anger and embarrassment.

"Adrian!" She shouts causing Adrian Young to frantically enter the ring. Rayleen points at Erin and Adrian looks hesitant. Erin taking notice of the situation, takes the fight to Adrian Young throwing right hands at the MMA Fighter. Out of defense, Adrian pushes her back, before doing a shoot kick to her chest. Rayleen cheers him on and directs traffic as Adrian Young clearly doesn't want to do anything. Adrian eventually does put her in Arm-A-Geddon (Cross armbreaker). The crowd boos as Rayleen gets up and shouts at Erin. Suddenly, someone hits Rayleen in the back with a chair.

"Isn't that supposed to be that Chris Wolf guy?" Evan asked as Chris Wolf stand over Rayleen whos on her knees. Adrian gets up and ducks under a chair shot from Chris Wolf, before hitting a Bicycle Knee Strike into the chair. Adrian sells his knees as Chris goes down. Adrian helps Rayleen up as the two notice Erin starting to get up. Rayleen points at the chair and tells Adrian something. Adrian picks up the chair and looks like he's about to swing.

 **Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high**

 **If you listen close**

 **You can hear him cry**

 **Oh oh, heaven knows**

"Natalia's here! Natalia Rodriguez is back!" Calls David as she steps out onto the stage to a raucous reception from Mexico City (90/0). Natalia walks down the stairs as Adrian slides out of the ring with the steel chair. Natalia runs down the ramp and ducks under a chair shot, before sliding into the ring. She runs off the ropes as Adrian turns around. Natalia baseball slides the chair into Adrian's face, sending him to the ground. Meanwhile, behind her, Erin Frost hits Chill Out (Superkick) on the one armed Rayleen. Natalia follows that up by hitting the Handspring Cutter on Rayleen. The crowd cheers loudly and chants 'Nattie!" (85/0) as the best friends are reunited and hug each other. Behind them Chris Wolf gets up.

"AWOOOOOOGGGGAAAAA!" He yells as the madman runs toward the two girls only to eat a double Superkick.

"The two best friends are back together, but Erin has earned the ACW Womens Championship match against Diamondust." Evan mentions

"That was only if Natalia didn't show up. I think you are on to something though. Both are happy to see each other right now, but Erin might've lost her title shot due to Natalia Rodriguez's return." David said as the two girls walk up the ramp together.

* * *

 **In some random gym** , we see Mark E standing in front of camera

"You know, I was hired about two weeks ago to do something that Papa Hawk could never do. And that's make Ray Kiran a good wrestler. So much so, that we invited him to see Ray Kiran athleticism in a match. But not just any match. No. A dodgeball match." Mark E said, before the screen goes black.

 **Risin' up, back on the street**

 **Did my time, took my chances**

 **Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet**

 **Just a man and his will to survive**

 _ **ACW Productions presents**_

 _ **Dodgeball: A true Professional Wrestler/Sports Entertainers Story**_

 **So many times, it happens too fast**

 **You trade your passion for glory**

 **Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**

 **You must fight just to keep them alive**

As Eye of the Tiger by Survivor continues, we see a see a series of interviews from the same standing place Mark E once was. First it was Papa Hawk.

"You know, this a culmination of life's work. This five on five dodgeball game will prove why Mark E is a bad judge of talent and can't train jack shit." Papa Hawk shouts into the camera, before Mark E gets in the shot with Asher Darma and Yul Bannok following

"Oh yeah." Mark E shouts getting in Papa Hawk's face before slapping the fedora off his head. "Hold me back Asher, I'm about to beat this old man's ass."

"I'll beat your ass. Micahel hold me back before I do it." Papa Hawk yelled, pointing a finger at him

"Not if I do it first." Mark E said as neither of them moved despite yelling

"I don't think we have to worry about them throwing punches mon." Yul said.

 **It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**

 **Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**

 **And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

 **And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

"Honestly, I'm so happy that Papa Hawk came to see me. I got so much better at being a Sports Entertainer. I've been twaining vewey hard." Ray Kiran said as we see a clip of Kiran doing a pull up only to pan back on the shot to reveal Mark E on a forklift, lifting him up to do it. "Also my fwend Sofia is here too to be on our team because we needed a fifth person."

We cut to Sofia

"I'm only here because you're filming a documentary and I like to be in movies." Sofia said

The music cuts as we go to a locker room where Mark E is standing up as Ray Kiran sits on one bench that's left side is raised in the air due to Kiran on the right side. Sofia, Asher and Yul are on the other bench across from him. All of them are dressed in white jerseys with red outlines and a cat on the back. All wore matching shorts, although Mark E's went up to his quads and were skin tight.

"This is everything we've been working towards. Out there are five of the greatest grandma's to ever play dodgeball and they are ready to tear you limb from limb and not in the good way. They think you're jokes. They said we dress like we're from High School Musical-" Mark E said

"I love High School the Musical. It is a classic of the cult variety." Asher said

"Didn't these jersey's come from the set of that movie?" Yul brought up

"Oooh, Disney sponsorship." Sofia said

"That's not the point. The point is that they think that we don't know how to wrestle or play dodgeball. But we'll show them. Tonight, we beat them by putting our little red balls in their face!" Mark E said

"I thought my balls were blue!" Asher said

"No mon, that's only when Keyra is around." Yul said

"Let's go guys! Let's have a gweat game." Ray Kiran said as all five got up and started to walk out. Asher was the last and felt a hand touch him. He turned his head and saw Keyra Kiran

"Good luck." She winked causing Asher to faint.

We cut to five elderly ladies led by Betty White with their hands over their heart as they sing the national anthem.

"Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light" They sing before we cut to announcer Tony Chimel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, singing their team anthem, Mark E and the Funky bunch" Tony introduces

"You are my fire. The one desire. Believe when I say. I want it that way" They sing as they get dirty looks from the crowd.

"Man, their team sucks but they got a way better anthem than the old ladies." Brandon Duke said as he stands in the crowd

"That Betty White chick is looking real good in those shorts. I bet she can afford a 12 piece meal at Popeyes." Papa Hawk said, before we cut to the actual dodgeball game.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Tony Schiavone and welcome to the greatest night in the history of our sport. This is going to be a big match." Tony said, before we cut to a clip of Mark E throwing a ball at an old woman with a walker, knocking her down

"Help...help…." The woman says

"Yeah, help the bitch get off my court!" Mark E shouts, before we cut to Asher Darma and Yul Bannok taking dodgeballs to the nuts from Betty White who threw both of them of them

"Oh no, my future children with Keyra have been endangered." Asher said as him and Yul fall to the gymnasiums floor

"I'm with ya on that." Yul said

"You will be having none of the children with Keyra!" Asher said to Yul, before we cut to Sofia dodging a ball before throwing it at an old lady, eliminating here. She then gets a text

"Hey Mark E, I got to go. Alexis needs me." Sofia said.

"What do you mean? It's 3-3 right now. We need you too." Mark E said

"You should pay me more." Sofia said

"I already gave you a grand of Kiran's money." Mark E said, before Sofia shrugs.

"Give me an extra ten grand and I'll stay." Sofia said, before Mark E gets hit in the back.

"Hey that's cheating!" Mark E yells, before Betty throws a ball right at his face and flips him the bird.

"Ha! That's my type of girl!" Papa Hawk cheers from the crowd.

We cut to only Ray Kiran being on the court with Betty White and three other woman left. Kiran takes a deep breath, before picking up a ball and trying to throw it, only for it to land at his feet.

"Oh man." Kiran said before all three women hit Ray Kiran with balls eliminating him

 **After the game**

"So is he signed?" Asher asked

"Nope." Papa Hawk said, before leaving with a laughing Brandon Duke and Michael Alexander behind him

"Well this did not work out very well Yul." Asher said

"Mon, I have a important match next week. There might be no hope for Ray Kiran." Yul said

"There is always hope my friend. We can make Ray Kiran a good wrestler." Asher said before Keyra came out.

"My brother is in the hospital right now because of you two idiots." Keyra said, before stomping on Darma's foot with her heel and walking away

"Are you okay brotha?" Yul said

"Yes. Me and Keyra are just going through one of those patches that are rough." Asher said

"You're not dating." Yul said

"But we will eventually. I know how love stories work. I read books and watch the female tv shows." Asher said

 **(Roll credits)**

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Anarchy Clubhouse)**

Ash Russo sits with Aldo Montoya at their mini bar.

"Last week was another win for Roman." Aldo said before taking a shot.

"Yeah. He's been doing great lately. He needs two more defenses before he can challenge for the ACW World Championship." Ash said

"What if he faces Azriel?" Aldo asked.

"It'll be friend versus friend." Ash said

"I question something about you Ash. You blame my son for Despair. And yes he was the one behind the Children of Despair and deserves your hate. But I always wonder why Azriel is never someone you've disliked. You gave him a free pass." Aldo said

"He was forced into that life with me. It's not his fault, although I wish he would stand with me instead of that snake, Micah Hyde." Ash said

"He caused the war that plunged the country into a economic crisis." Aldo said

"It would've never happened, if Richard didn't do what he did. It all goes back to him." Ash said before sipping his beer.

"One day, Anarchy and Azriel will be at odds and it will be sooner rather than later. I hope your personal feelings don't get in the way." Aldo said to him.

"Don't worry about me." Ash Russo said, before getting up from his seat and walking away

* * *

 **All I ever wanted**

 **Was to give you all I had to give**

 **I have always done what**

 **I have ever said I would**

"It is main event time as Furno Moxley and Raptor Reigns come down to the ring with Aiden Black, not too far behind." David said

"I think it's important to note that although Hope and the Hounds of Justice both advanced in the ACW Factions Championship tournament, this is not a tournament. That will be next week. This is pure revenge. Allegedly, Detrick Cyrus was assaulted by the Hounds last week." Evan said

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

"Listen, I don't usually criticize Hope. But last week, Mason Rivers was squashed by Sicario. Why would Detrick allow him to team with him this week as opposed to Anthony Dre or Will Ralston." David said

"My sources told me that Will was slated for this match, but pulled out because next week he has another match that is very important. So Mason Rivers was picked out of desperation and nothing else." Evan said

The bell rings as Mason tries to start the match with Furno, but Detrick tells him to get out of the ring. Mason gets out of the ring, obediently. Detrick and Furno lock up. Furno backs Detrick up, into the ropes, before the ref gets in between then. Furno lets go of the hold, before cheapshotting Cyrus. Furno then puts him in a side headlock, but Cyrus pushes him off. Furno rebounds off the ropes and hits a shoulder block on Detrick, before dropping down to one knee, grabbing Detrick by the mask and starting to punch him. Furno drags Detrick up to his feet and delivers a headbutt to send Detrick to a knee. Detrick punches Furno in the gut, before getting to his feet, only for Moxley to take him back down with a hard lariat. Furno puts Detrick in a Full Nelson, before raising him up to his feet. Furno struggles as Detrick moves his body around. Detrick gets one arm free from the full nelson and twists his body, before planting Moxley with a DDT. Mason Rivers is jumping up and down in the corner begging to be tagged in. Detrick gets to his feet and notices Mason. Detrick rolls his eyes as the crowd is chanting 'No' in the background (55/0). Detrick tags Mason in.

The overly excited Mason Rivers enters the ring and the first thing he does is attempt a Step Up Enziguri on Furno who is leaning against the corner. Unfortunately for him, Furno ducks and he is given an Elbow Drop across the back of the head as he's on all fours. Furno picks up the Man with a Heart by his hair and delivers a forearm to the poor kid. Furno then delivers Dragon Suplex him. Furno sits on the ring mat, looking over a Mason, who is rolling around in pain while holding the back of his head. He looks over at Raptor and says 'This guy is supposed to be your replacement'. Furno then stands up straight and tags in Raptor. Raptor enters as Mason starts to get to his feet. Raptor walks over as Mason gets up fully only to see the larger Raptor Reigns in front of him.

"Uh oh." David said

"Hey Mason, meet the guy who you replaced poorly." Evan laughs.

Mason doesn't even get a chance as Raptor performs a throat thrust on the smaller man, knocking him down. Raptor drags him up by his hair, ragdolling him and throwing him into a corner. Mason walks out of the turnbuckles into a Pumphandle Back Suplex as the crowd chants 'Queremos Detrick!" (85/0). Raptor picks Mason up, not wanting to give the fans that by hitting a second Pumphandle Back Suplex, throwing Mason across the ring and towards his corner. Raptor walks over and tags Furno in. Furno delivers another elbow drop to Mason, before grazing the young man's face with his forearm as he lays on the ring mat. Furno gets up and taunts the crowd who give him solid heat, before doing another elbow drop to Mason. Furno then drags him back up and attempts his signature Belly to Back Side Slam that he dubbed Moment of Violence. However, Mason backflips out of it when he lifts him up. Furno turns around into a Spinning back kick to the gut, followed by a Scorpion Kick to the back of the head. Detrick yells at Mason to tag him in, but Mason says 'I got this. I'm building momentum."

Mason then decided to step in a neutral corner and form a heart with his hands, to a mixed to negative reaction (1/55) as he signals for his Finisher, The New Belief (Eddie Edwards Boston Knee Party). Furno starts to get up as Mason Rivers runs toward him. Furno runs forward at Mason and hits Running Crossbody on him! Furno rolls over to Raptor as Detrick facepalms, knowing that Mason made a mistake when he didn't tag him in. Raptor Reigns enters the ring and picks Mason up, before Irish Whipping him. Detrick sees his chance and reaches over to blind tag Mason, before he rebounds off the ropes. Raptor hits his signature Cyclone (Baron Corbins Deep Six). When Raptor gets up, Detrick runs past him. Raptor turns around confused and gets a Springboard Moonsault!

"Detrick Cyrus is in the match. Things are about to change." David said

"He must be thankful that Mason Rivers can't screw this up anymore." Evan said.

Detrick gets to his feet and notices Furno coming at him. Detrick catches him with a Superkick. The crowd is hot for the Luchadore as he turns his attention back to Raptor. Suddenly, Mason Rivers hits Raptor with an Axe Kick as he was bent over. The ref immediately starts to yell at him as Mason looks confused, not knowing that Detrick made a blind tag. "Mason, get out! Get out" Detrick says, before being low blowed from behind by Furno who proceeds to roll out of the ring. Detrick drops to his knees, holding his crotch. Mason sees this and slides out to punch Furno, but Furno quickly knees him in the gut and puts Mason Rivers in a Crossface Chickenwing. In the ring, Raptor Reigns gets up and notices Detrick stumbling to his feet. Raptor Reigns lifts Detrick up as Furno tells Mason 'This is your fuck up" as he has the Chickenwing still locked in. Raptor connects with the Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment)! Raptor pins Detrick

"Way to go Mason." Evan laughs

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"At 9:43, Raptor Reigns pins his former teammate to bruise Detrick's momentum heading into Fight Without Honor 3." David said as Furno lets go the hold and joins Raptor and Aiden in the ring

"Mason Rivers absolutely sucks and is a waste of space. Where did they get this dweeb?" Asked Evan as Detrick rolls to the outside, before Mason crawls over and keeps saying 'Sorry' over and over again to him

"I can't defend him. He was way to over his head tonight. Next week is our last stop before ACW Betrayal. Tune in and goodnight." David said as the last shot of the night is the Hounds of Justice doing their triple fist pose with Furno in the middle, Aiden to the right and Raptor to the left

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Giselle's room)**

Giselle is in a lacy black bra, staring into a mirror as she pulls up a lacy black dress. Jason Sabre is in the background with his arms crossed, watching Giselle.

"Black dresses aren't really meant to be worn on your wedding day." Jason said as zips up the dress from the front.

"I'm marrying the King of Despair. It won't exactly be a holy wedding for god to bear witness to." Giselle said, before turning back to look at Jason. "How do I look."

"Great." Jason said giving a halfhearted thumbs up.

"Jealous?" Giselle asked

"You don't even want to marry him yet you've been putting together this wedding ceremony for over a month with Maria. It doesn't make sense." Jason said

"Every girl dreams of their wedding dreams. Even me." Giselle said

"Every girl dreams about marrying the man of their dreams. The last time I checked, that's me and not him." Jason said.

"Azriel is a powerful figure in this world. I have no choice in this matter." Giselle said

"We could just run away and do our own thing together." Jason said

"You have a child that Azriel has access too. We also have our own child to worry about. I would've done that with you bye now if it was an option but it is not. It's a foolish idea." Giselle said

"When are we overthrowing the son of a bitch?" Jason asked.

"In due time. Let's just keep them thinking that we're on their side and then we'll strike when the time's right." Giselle said, before kissing Sabre. "Just focus on Detrick for now."

"Times running out." Jason said, before we pan back, outside the room where Micah Hyde has his back to the wall.

"It looks like a Coup d'etat is being planned. Nice try Giselle." Micah said, before walking away with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **(Alexis mansion)**

Outside the gates of the mansion, Freddy Escobar stood with Caesar Montana bye his side. Freddy walks in where guards were stand with guns. Freddy knew the drill and dropped his pistol on the floor, before they signalled for him to follow. He walks with them across the stone pathway, into her beautiful home where many people were seen mingling and drinking.

 _Flashback_

" _I'm not a babysitter, Senor Espinoza." Freddy said to the drug lord_

" _Freddy, I have let you work for me, over three years now. I am the reason why you were not fighting in a war. Mijo, my daughter is eighteen years old now and about to graduate High School. Go to prom with her and make sure that she stays safe." Senor Espinoza said_

 _End flashback_

Freddy is seen being led up the stairs, passing by Jesus who smirks at him. He reaches the top where the guard lead him and Caesar toward a room. The guards stop Caesar.

"You can go in Freddy. The big boy stays here." One of the guards said

"Be careful Caesar." Freddy said

"Okay boss. I'm going to go and eat some shrimp." Caesar said

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy said, before walking into the room…..

 _Flashback_

" _Don't make this awkward kid." Freddy said as he opened the door for her. "I'm only doing this for your dad."_

" _Whatever you say Alfredo." The younger Alexis said as Freddy helped her out of the car._

 _End Flashback_

Freddy walked into the room and Alexis Espinoza is right there in the room. The two stand alone. One Freddy Escobar in a three piece suit consisting of a black coat and black slacks with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. The other is Alexis Espinoza in a Royal Blue V Neck dress that comes down to the floor with a split that exposes one of her legs.

 _Flashback_

 _Freddy drinks some punch, before pulling out a mini vodka bottle and pouring that into his drink. He looks over to Alexis, noticing that she's looking at a handsome looking hispanic man._

" _Who's Senor Bonito over there?" Freddy asked_

" _Ex-boyfriend. His name is Jamie. He cheated on me" Alexis said, causing Freddy to raise a brow_

" _Cheated...on you." Freddy said_

 _End flashback_

"It's been a while since I've been here." Freddy said, putting his hands in his pocket

"It might be your last time seeing this place." Alexis said.

 _Flashback_

 _Freddy looks to his left and then his right before walking into the bathroom. He locks the door and turns around to see Jamie washing his hands._

" _Jamie, right?" Freddy asked_

" _Who are you supposed to be?" Jamie asked, before getting a right hand to the nose, causing blood to pour from his nostrils. Freddy then grabs him by the back of his head and throws right into a stall, knocking the door down. Freddy walks over and stomps on his face a couple times, before lifting him up. Freddy then runs toward the mirror and slams the bruises face of Jamie against it. Jamie lands on the sink as Freddy watches blood from Jamie's face pour down on top of the sink._

" _Next time, be careful who you cheat on." Freddy said_

 _End flashback_

El Rey by Vicente Fernandez begins to play in the background as Freddy and Alexis hear it.

"That's a familiar song." Freddy said.

"How about one more dance?" She asked

"How stupid do you think I am?" Freddy asked

"There's no killers here. Just for old times sake." Alexis said. Freddy looked at her. He didn't know why, but he started to her closer, as if he believed her. Freddy put her hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. The two began to sway to the beat of the song.

 _Flashback_

 _In a familiar scene to the same song, they danced in the middle of prom. Freddy trying his best, not to gaze at the younger girl._

" _Freddy…" Alexis whispered_

" _What?" Freddy asked_

" _I…" Alexis said_

 _End Flashback_

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ears before thrusting her knee right into Freddy's gut. Sicario walks into the room with gloves on as Freddy drops to one knee after all the wind was knocked out of him.

"I should've known." Freddy said, before Alexis jabbed her high heel into the side of Freddy's head. Sicario then hit Freddy with a Switchblade kick with dress shoes, before picking him up and throwing him into a bookcase. Sicario then tipped the bookcase over onto him as around a hundred books and a tall wooden structure falls over his body. Freddy moans in pain, underneath the bookcase, before Sicario pulls him out. Freddy is bleeding from the side of his head, before Alexis grabs Sicario's hand.

"We're done for the night." Alexis commands. Sicario lets go and nods. He walks out as Freddy collapses in front of Alexis, absolutely out of it. Alexis looks down at Freddy, before looking up to see a portrait of his father. She thinks

" _This is for you Papa. I hope you're proud."_

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **Episode 4 card**

 **Factions Championship tournament:** Anarchy (Ash Russo, Raptor Reigns & Lacey Alvarez) vs Hope (CJ Hawk, Rey Pantera Jr & ?)

 **Fate Briefcase, Six Pack Match:** Yul Bannok (W/Papa Hawk) vs Chris Sanchez (W/Rayleen Barnett) vs Seth Sullivan vs Samuel (W/Mama) vs Will Ralston vs Chris Wolf

 **Factions Championship Tournament:** Hounds of Justice (Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns & Aiden Black) vs La Rebelion (Jesus Garza, Phoenix, & Rey Aguayo)


	5. 4: United We Fight

**(Despair HQ; Throne Room)**

Azriel sits on his throne with Micah Hyde right in front of him.

"I grow bored of watching everyone else battle as I sit on my throne." Azriel said

"My lord. We can't risk you getting injured before your wedding. It's less than a month away." Micah said.

"My wedding is a publicity stunt. To hell with my wedding. I am the Black Lion. My only source of joy in this miserable world is asserting dominance over the ones below me. I wish to have a challenger." Azriel said.

"No one is worthy." Micah said

"This Sunday, Detrick Cyrus will fight Jason Sabre in Fight Without Honor 3. In a city of Despair, New York City, The Ultimate Hope wishes to exact revenge on his former friend. That match seems like a way to find a challenger." Azriel said

"Jason Sabre fights for us." Micah said

"It doesn't matter to me. I'll defeat him like I have before. Although, I don't know if he will be able to defeat Detrick Cyrus one on one." Azriel said.

"He is capable." Micah said

"I've never heard of you defend someone to me. Are you interested in the Ace?" Azriel asked

"No my lord. You just shouldn't take him lightly. He is a very crafty and talented man." Micah said

"As crafty as you?" Azriel said, taking notice of the way he said Crafty

"No. If he was, he would've covered his footprints better." Micah said.

"Tell me Micah, what do you know about our newest member." Azriel asked

"Giselle and himself are planning to overthrow you. He is going to stab you in the back and take his unborn child back. Possibly with the added bonus of Despair and ending my reign in Despair." Micah said

"I had the foresight to know such things. That's why I had no problem with the Shadowhunters taking his soul. I knew that he would attempt to overthrow me and steal Giselle away. He thinks that this is his love story, but in reality, it's my world. I control my destiny as well as his and Giselle's." Azriel said

"Do you have a plan?" Micah said.

"You are the one who advises me." Azriel replies.

"I would let him and Detrick kill each other in the ring first. Being quiet and acting like you don't know is a good strategy. You should wait and then strike, before the wedding." Micah said

"We'll put him to death follow Betrayal." Azriel said.

"Lovely." Micah comments. "I'll arrange everything for it."

"Good." Azriel said as he looked ahead, still sitting on his throne. "Oh and Micah…"

"Yes my lord?" Micah asked.

"When his body is buried, make sure a second hole is dug. We won't put anyone in there yet, but if I ever find out that you wanted Jason Sabre or anyone in Despair with the intention to overthrow me for your benefit, I will bury your body next to him. Understand?" Azriel said, and for the first time ever, Micah Hyde showed genuine fear.

"Yes…." He said after some silence

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Detrick's Office)**

Detrick sits across for Natalia Rodriguez. In between them was a office desk and on top of it was the picture of Natalia and Micah Hyde that Jason had given him before throwing him to the hounds.

"This is a bad look for you and Hope." Detrick said as Natalia had her head held down.

"Detrick, I can explain." Natalia said.

"Start." Detrick said, being stern. "This isn't you going on vacation. This is you betraying Hope. You know, the same organization that saved you from being a sex slave as a child and teenager. What the hell is this?"

"I didn't know where else to turn." Natalia said

"Hope. You could've turned to us. We're your friends." Detrick said.

"Sometimes friendship can't fix everything. Master Pantera died watching me lose to Diamondust. Hugs and saying that it's okay won't make me feel okay. I was thinking that I needed to turn to the dark side." Natalia said.

"You thought against it right?" Detrick asked, observing Natalia's facial expression while secretly praying for the right answer.

"I could never join Despair." Natalia said. "You know that."

Detrick looked Natalia straight in the eyes when she said that. Natalia noticed the look.

"You believe me right?" She asked, before reaching over and touching the top of his hand. "Detrick?"

"Yeah, I believe you." He confirmed, causing her to smile. "I didn't tell or show anyone this photo. Keep quiet about it. I don't want to cause anymore drama right now. CJ and Pantera Jr have heat over last week. I don't need anymore trouble right now."

"Okay. So, Betrayal is on Sunday. Me and Diamondust for the title" Natalia said

"No." Detrick said, surprising her.

"What do you mean no? She challenged me." Natalia said

"But Erin won the match last week. Richard gave me a choice on who should fight her for the title. I'm sorry Nattie, but Erin deserves a shot at Diamondust." Detrick said as Natalia is visibly upset. "And to make sure that you don't anything, the match will be the first Lockdown match. There's going to be a fifteen foot cage surrounding the apron of the ring. The only way to win is by pinfall, submission or escape."

"You really think I'd ruin Erin's title shot by interfering?" Asked Natalia.

"Richard does. I don't. If it's any consolation, I'm putting you in the Faction's title tournament match. You'll team up with CJ and Dre tonight." Detrick said

"What about Junior?" Asked Natalia

"I'm benching him until Sunday. I don't want him getting mad at CJ again, especially in an important match." Detrick said. "You can go now."

Natalia nodded and got out of her seat before leaving the room.

* * *

( **Colors of the Heart by Sam Luff** starts as we see Jason Sabre with his head held down, before looking up and it closes in on his eyes, before quickly flashing to Detrick Cyrus's face in the same position.)

 **And on that very day, My Aching heart fell apart, crumbling in silence**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez standing in front of a sunset as an image of Jason Sabre standing Rey Pantera is seen over the sun. A tear falls down her cheek and off her face and towards the ground)

 **Even though I scream at being broken unerasable memories**

(We follow the tear as the screen turns white before turning into a live shot of a raindrop that falls on Erin Frost)

 **Penetrate my mind and**

(We then see Freddy Escobar on his knees looking at a tombstone as Caesar is off in the distance)

 **darkness flows into my very own eyes**

(We see a picture of a child Freddy Escobar and Detrick on a desk as a hand, that clearly belong to Detrick, picks it up)

 **and I sink into tomorrow whose colors can be never seen**

(We get a shot of Giselle in the front with a sad look her face and a hand on her stomach. In the background we see Micah Hyde standing next to an Envious Maria Gonzalez. We see Azriel sitting on his throne with his hood up, before seeing him raise his head slowly and get a close up of his angry eyes)

 **I search endlessly for the day of reconciliation**

(We get a small interlude with still shots of Ash Russo with Roman McIntyre behind him, then CJ Hawk with Erin Frost behind him, The a smiling Diamondust with a revenge driven Natalia behind her, and Lastly Sofia Reynoso with Alexis holding a gun behind her. As the lyrics begin, we see Asher Darma and Yul Bannok running next to a sunset as we see a shot of Ray Kiran getting his head shoved in a toilet by Brandon Duke in the background.)

 **only for the sake of losing it**

(Flynn Horde raises both his arms similar to Finn Balor, before Slaugh jumps on his shoulders)

 **I will live for the moment**

(We see a shot of Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix and Sofia Reynoso sitting around a table playing card)

 **even when it is useless I embrace the solitude**

(We then pan away to see Alexis in the different room dropping a picture, the picture hits the floor and we see that it's Alexis's dad.)

 **Turn on the lights, Turn on the lights**

(We see Mason Rivers standing the foreground with Rey Pantera Jr in the background with his back turned, before they switch spots)

 **I will shine at them!**

(We see Jason Sabre standing over the sunset as we see quick flashes of Jason and Detrick bumping fists, Jason Malice having Jason Sabre in a chokehold and then Jason and Giselle kissing)

 **Emotion brimming with desire**

(We see Sofia shooting a hole through a picture of Freddy as Jesus and Rey cheer from behind and Alexis smiles in between the two)

 **will someday change its colors, I've learned**

(Aldo Montoya is seen standing across from Richard in a all white background, before Aldo's half turns black as we see Roman McIntyre in the background, behind Aldo and Ash Russo in the background of Richard)

 **To be the kind of person who lives his life with it written inside his heart**

(Keyra Kiran is seen walking past Asher Darma who has flowers only to be ignored and have Ray Kiran and Yul Bannok pat him on the back. Before switching to the Hounds of Justice standing in front of Mason Rivers in a locker room)

 **Everything around us in this world always gives birth to colors**

(Detrick Cyrus stands on the cliff looking at the sunset, before looking down)

 **I'll find it in myself to paint tomorrow with my own two hands!**

(The last shot is of Jason Sabre below the cliff looking up at Detrick Cyrus, who is looking down at him. The sun sets next to them, before they both look at it and the title card 'ACW: Broken Bonds' is seen with Jason and Detrick standing beside each other with a crack between them. Next to Detrick is Alexis Espinoza, Sofia Reynoso, Erin Frost, Ash Russo and Jason Malice. Next to Jason is Giselle, Freddy Escobar, Natalia Rodriguez, Roman McIntyre and Azriel)

* * *

"Welcome to the last stop for ACW, before we head to Madison Square Garden for ACW Betrayal, live from New York City!" David said

"Thank god we're getting out of this country. These people think see is spell S-I. What a bunch of idiots. I look forward to coming back to the United States of America and seeing the great people of New York City, who I'm sure, are fans of mine." Evan said

"Tonight we will witness the semi-Finals of the ACW Factions Championship tournament. The winners of those two matches will meet at ACW Betrayal, this Sunday." David said

"In a few seconds, Natalia Rodriguez and Anthony Dre return to team with CJ Hawk against Anarchy." Evan said

"In our main event, the Hounds of Justice take on La Rebelion in La Rebelion's backyard. This is going to be an insane main event." David said.

"Also Seth Sullivan will win the first Fate briefcase in the first ever Six Man Survival match! His opponents will be Yul Bannok, Chris Sanchez, Samuel, Will Ralston & Chris Wolf. The match will start with two people. Every two minutes a new entrant will come out. Eliminations can take place at anytime. The winner will be the last man standing." Evan explains

 **Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high**

 **If you listen close**

 **You can hear him cry**

 **Oh oh, heaven knows**

"Enough talking. Let's get this thing kicked off with our opening match which features the return of Natalia who had taken a hiatus from working with Hope." David said

"Don't forget about Anthony Dre's return. He's one of the OG's." Evan said

"I don't think you should be saying O.G." David said

 **As I climb through dirt and mud(I'm sinking under)**

 **In a grave of life that was (I saw a light)**

 **I turned my back on everything**

 **I search for half-remembered dreams**

"Anarchy has been on a hot streak in ACW since Ash beat Seth Sullivan inside Devil's Playground and got rid of Damian Crowe at Final Destination. Roman, himself has been very impressive and recently retained the ACW Wildcard Championship against Detrick Cyrus." David said

"Anyone can retain against Detrick with help, which is what he got. Azriel did it without and if Roman faces Azriel, then he traded the title for nothing, because he'll lose." Evan spitefully said

The bell rings as the crowd is clearly behind Hope, more specifically Natalia, who is in the ring with Lacey to start this match. The two girls are both giddy to get things rolling as they attempt clotheslines only for the other to duck. The two run off opposite sets of ropes only to come back at each other. Natalia attempts the clothesline again but Lacey goes for with a baseball slide to her leg. Lucky for Natalia, she was able to use her hands to stop herself from hitting the ring mat and does a handstand before flipping over into her feet. Once she's up, she looks over at Lacey Alvarez, who is also on her feet. The crowd cheers the stand off, before the two women back into their corners. Lacey tags in Roman. Natalia is about to tag in CJ, but Dre sticks his hand out above CJs forcing Natalia to slap it. "Don't worry, The Dre gots this." Anthony said before entering the ring. Dre walks right up to Roman, who hits him with a throat thrust. Anthony reels back into his teams corner, loopy and tags it CJ. "Your turn BJ." Dre said before trying to walk through the middle ropes only to trip over them and fall to the floor to laughs. CJ enters the ring and approaches Roman, locking up with the big man. Roman and CJ are initially in a stalemate, but as seconds pass, Roman starts to push him back an inch. Then a second one. Then a third one. CJ Hawk then puts Roman in a side headlock to try and stop him, only for McIntyre to do a O Sato Gari Takedown on CJ. CJ goes down but grabs the arm of Roman. CJ puts him in a key lock to the surprise of everyone including Roman. Dre says "I taught him that counter." before Roman begins to get to his feet.

Dre then says "He was a bad student". CJ keeps the Key lock in but Roman continues to rise to his feet. CJ grabs Roman McIntyres long hair and pulls on it before trying to put him in a reverse facelock. Roman twists his body and pushes CJ Hawk off, before he can get a good grip. CJ stumbles but catches himself. He runs back toward Roman who lifts him in the air and hits a Flapjack before doing a uncharacteristic La Magistral cradle

….

1

….

…..

Kick out at 1.5

Roman and CJ both get to their feet, but Roman is faster and able to lift CJ onto his right shoulder. Roman runs forward attempts a Running Powerslam. Luckily for the masked birdman, he is able to slip off his shoulders and hook both of his arms behind Roman, attempting a Tiger Suplex, but Roman gets one arm free and pulls him into a Lariat into a backbreaker! Roman picks CJ up and Irish whips him into Anarchy's corner, before hitting a running Clothesline. Roman tags Ash in and exits the ring. Ash Slingshots into the ring while CJ is standing in the corner next to his and hits a monkey flip! Ash gets to his feet as CJ is on both knees. Ash Russo hits a double knee press onto CJ, before leaping up and running toward Hope's corner, knocking Dre off the apron with a dropkick. Natalia moves away from Ash, while on the ring apron to avoid getting hit as Ash climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Ash Russo throws caution to the wind, going for a rare Shooting Star Press, but CJ rolls out of the way. Ash crashes against the ring mat.

"That damn lucky bird!" Evan said

"CJ Hawk needs to make a tag." David said

CJ takes the chance to tag Natalia Rodriguez into the match. Natalia enters by hitting a Springboard Metora onto the leader of Anarchy. Natalia shoots up to her feet and is quick to dropkick Ash once he gets up. Ash crawls over toward the ropes and uses them to get up. As he does this, Natalia notices Ash's head is in between the middle and top rope. She attempts the Tiger Feint Kick, but Ash dodges it. Natalia lands on her feet inside the ring, but Ash uses the middle rope behind her to hit a step up knee strike. Ash then runs off the opposite set of ropes as Natalia stumbles forward. No Hands Handspring Stunner connects! Ash rolls over to his teams corner and tags in Lacey. Lacey climbs up to the top turnbuckle and attempts the Moment of Silence (Double Rotation Moonsault). It connects! Lacey hooks the leg.

….

1

….

….

…

…

2

…

Anthony Dre pulls Lacey off by her leg. Anthony then looks up to see Ash and Roman enter the ring. "Whoa, whoa whoa, guys. I didn't want to do that." He said as he notices the two men surround him with the intention to kill. "It was KJ! I swear! He made me! The Dre loves women!" Dre said, before eating a Superman Punch from Roman. Dre goes down and rolls out of the ring, before Ash and Roman share a look, Ash shrugs at how easy Dre went down. The two exit the ring as Lacey stays in the ring to taunt for the Silent Whisper (Ripcord Spanish Fly). Natalia uses the ropes to get up as Lacey reaches over to grab her hand and pull her away from the ropes, but Natalia uses her over hand to grab the ropes. Natalia uses her leg to kick Lacey Alvarez in the gut, before hitting her signature Flamethrower (Asai DDT)! The crowd cheer (75/0) one of their own being on the winning side for the moment as both women crawl to their corners. Lacey makes it first, being closer and tags in Roman McIntyre. Natalia tries to tag in CJ, but Roman a beeline. Natalia is about to slap his hand, but Roman jumps in the air, clearing Natalia's body and hits a Superman Punch to CJ! Natalia's hand drops as she looks up to see Roman turn around. Natalia gets to her feet, knowing that she's as good as dead right now. But still, she fights with a right hand, that Roman doesn't even flinch to. Roman does a throat thrust to the much smaller woman, knocking her down. Roman then lifts her up, across his shoulders and hits the Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer)! Roman rolls Natalia onto her back as we see Ash dive over Roman pinning Natalia and through the middle ropes with a Suicide Dive onto CJ, who was getting up. On the other side of the ring Lacey hits an Asai Moonsault as the crowd gives a somewhat respectful reaction for the spots (23/53).

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"After 11:07, Anarchy is going to ACW Betrayal. A hot start although Natalia must been heartbroken over losing her return match." David said

"Jeez, first her friend takes the title shot that Diamondust offered her and then she gets thrown in front of Roman McIntyre and takes Hope out of the Factions Championship tournament. It sucks to be Natalia. Thank god I'm Evan Neal." Evan said, chuckling to himself.

"You're a jerk." David said as CJ checks on Natalia while Ash, Lacey and Roman are outside of the ring celebrating.

* * *

 **(Alexis' Mansion; Dojo)**

Sicario kicks a boxing bag. Kick after kick to the base of the bag. Suddenly Sicario jumps up and delivers a Spinning heel kick to knock the bag off his chains. Sicario quickly mounts the bag and delivers forearm after forearm, ripping the bag as Alexis watches with Sofia in the background.

"Are you not going to tell him to stop? He's going to make a mess." Sofia said.

"He'll be making a mess with Freddy's face on Sunday. The bag is just a practice dummy." Alexis said

"We could've just asked Freddy to stay a week if Sicario wanted a practice dummy." Sofia said, making Alexis laugh.

"Something funny?" Sicario asked as he stood up and walked over to the two.

"I told a clever joke." Sofia said

"Joke? Does this look like a joke?" Sicario said angered.

"Dude, you don't have to have a stick up your ass at all times. Just chill out. Everyone beats Freddy, you don't need to practice." Sofia said

"This is why you are going to be seen as nothing more than a comedy routine for La Rebelion. Alexis' brother would be embarrassed if he was here. In fact, so would her father if he was still alive." Sicario said

"Comedy routine? Did you not see ACW: Into the Shadows, where I lasted over an hour and won Total Warfare? That doesn't sound like a comedy routine to me." Sofia said, offended

"What have you done since? Other than riding on everyone elses coattails. Isn't your first match this season supposed to be the Faction's Championship finals, which you might not make considered the morons who are in the six man tag match for the semi-finals." Sicario said, taking shots at Rey, Phoenix and Jesus.

"Sicario, my boys can handle business. They'll get Sofia to the finals." Alexis said.

"Like I said, always riding the coattails. Do you have no shame little girl?" Sicario asked.

"Screw you. Your biggest accomplishment is doing a Switchblade kick in dress pants and shoes." Sofia shot back

"I can do a switchblade kick to your head right now." Sicario threatens

"Guys, calm down." Alexis said, causing Sicario to back off Sofia. "Sofia, why don't you go elsewhere."

"What?" Sofia said looking at her best friend.

"I'm sorry. This is a training session not a hangout session. Sicario needs to get ready for Freddy and bantering with you isn't going to prepare him." Alexis said

"You're a distraction." Sicario said, with ill will intended. Sofia pouts as she turns around to walk out of the dojo.

"I can't believe I'm rooting for Freddy." Sofia said under her breath, before looking back at Alexis, who was watching Sicario shadowbox.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Detrick's Office)**

Detrick sighs as sees Roman pin Natalia on the TV Screen attached to his wall.

"Another loss for Natalia and Hope." Detrick groaned before noticing the door open. He sees Rey Pantera Jr walk in.

"Real good idea, letting that old ass man replace me tonight. It worked out really well for us, right?" Rey Jr said, sarcastically.

"Maybe if you didn't throw a temper tantrum about CJ, you wouldn't have been replaced." Detrick brought up.

"I got a big boot to the face because of that idiot. You're telling me that you wouldn't be pissed if something like that happened to you." Pantera said

"I got a big boot to the face from Azriel." Detrick said

"Listen, I'm not here to argue about CJ." Rey Pantera said

"Then why are you here?" Detrick said

"Because you clearly can't lead my father's company. You need to step down." Rey Pantera Jr said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father chose me as his successor. I'm not stepping down because things are tough. A coward would run when it's hard. It's how you face the adversity in front of you that makes you stronger and after this, I'm going to be the strongest son of a bitch in the world." Detrick said

"Who the hell taught you that crap?" Rey Pantera Jr asked.

"Your dad." Detrick said, before standing up. "You need to cool down kid."

And with those words, Detrick left Rey Pantera Jr alone in his office. Pantera looks over at his desk and sees a picture of Detrick and his father on a frame. You can see through his mask that jealousy was in his eyes as he looked at the smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

"It is time for the first ever Survival match for the first of many Fate briefcases this season." David said

"I'll explain the rules. The match starts with two people. Every two minutes, another person enters. This will happen until all six enter. The only way to win is to not be eliminated by pinfall or submission, which can occur at any time in the match." Evan said

"Who's number one and two?" Questions David

 **Drooling red from my eyes to meet the bitter**

 **Sun that shines past into light. Setting fire**

 **To curtains in hope that you're dreaming.**

"Heck yeah! We're starting off hot with Seth Sullivan. He's going all the way to the end and winning." Evan said

"Not to discredit the feat, but that means he would've lasted eight minutes in total once the last person comes out." David said

 **She seems dressed in all the rings**

 **Of past fatalities**

 **So fragile yet so devious**

 **She continues to see it**

"Oh come on. It's freaking Samuel and his creepy Mama." Evan whines

"These two have been at each other's throats for a while. In fact, last week, Seth attacked Mama with a chair." David said

The bell rings as Seth and Samuel start the match. The two men go at each other and begin to brawl. Seth gets the edge on the slightly smaller man, backing Samuel into the ropes. Seth Irish whips Samuel into the ropes but Samuel is able to jump up to the top rope and come back at the incoming Seth Sullivan with a Springboard crossbody. Samuel then decides to put Seth in a chinlock while he's grounded. Samuel keeps it in as the time slowly expires before the next entrant will enter. Seth starts to wave his arms around, trying to rally himself and possibly the people up. Seth is slowly able to get to his feet as Samuel transitions the chinlock into a Sleeper Hold. But Seth is easily able to grab the ropes to cause a rope break. The red begins a five count which Samuel milks before the ref forces him to back up. With the refs back turned to Seth as his head was draped over the middle rope, Mama decided to hit Sullivan over the head with a chair. The ten second countdown begins before Samuel does a knee drop across Seth's head. The timer goes off.

 **Loud greetings to the world**

 **Vice ala one big Godzilla**

 **'longside Skrillex**

 **End for now!**

Yul Bannok rushes down the stairs and ramp as the crowd comes to life (45/0). Papa Hawk is not too far behind. Yul gets on the ring apron, waiting for Samuel to turn around. Once he does, Yul hits a Springboard front Dropkick. Yul waits for Samuel to get up and does a thrust kick to knock him down, before kicking Seth in the gut as he gets up. Yul then hits him with a Gourdbuster on top of Samuel. Sullivan rolls off Samuel, before Yul Bannok climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Yul hits Air Jamaica (Frog Splash), but when he stands up after move, Sullivan Superkicks him. Sullivan then picks Samuel up and hits DNR (Package Piledriver), before attempting a pinball on his rival

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…...

…

…..

…..

3

"Samuel has been eliminated by Seth Sullivan." David said, before watching Seth kick Samuel out of the ring. Seth turns to Yul and lifts him across his shoulders, but Yul starts to elbow the side of his head to loosen his grip. Yul Bannok slides off Seth's shoulders and down his back, before locking in a Dragon Sleeper with a Bodyscissors. The timer goes off as Yul has the hold in on the standing Seth Sullivan.

 **Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time**

 **Hand grenade pins in every line**

 **Throw 'em up and let something shine**

 **Going out of my fucking mind**

"Here comes a debuting Chris Wolf who has been trying to attack people backstage and in the ring over the last couple weeks. Survey says, failure." Evan said

Chris Wolf enters the ring and says his signature "Awwwoooogaaaa!" before hitting Seth with a clothesline, sending him to the floor. However, Yul is still on Seth's back with the Dragon Sleeper and falls with him. Yul is able to keep the hold in. Chris Wolf stomps on Seth's body as Yul has him trapped. Bannok yells at Wolf "Go away mon, you suck,". Yul Bannok lets go the hold and stands up before Chris pushes him. Yul then comes back at Wolf with a huge thrust kick. Wolf goes down, before Yul is schoolboyed from behind by Seth.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

Kick out by Yul Bannok. Yul rolls up to his feet, before Sullivan can reach his. Yul goes a jab, but Sullivan avoids it and hits a Step Up Enzugiri! Yul is rocked but stays up until Chris Wolf hits Yul with a running High Knee to the side of his head. The Jamaican Sensation goes down, before Seth hits Chris Wolf with his signature, Dead Center (Leapfrog into a One Handed Bulldog). Seth then picks Chris up and hits DNR! He then pins Chris Wolf.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

….

…..

3!

"Seth Sullivan gets a second elimination as Chris Wolf's stay ends." David said

"Jeez, really proved yourself puppy." Evan mockingly says with a chuckle, before the buzzer hits

 **Life will come our way,**

 **It has only just begun.**

 **The world will die alone**

 **The frail will fall below.**

Seth waits in the ring as Will Ralston approaches. Will enters the ring when from out of nowhere, Yul Bannok catches Seth with a Cool Runnings (Running Knee)! The crowd pops at the surprise finishers as Yul pins Sullivan.

…..

1

….

…

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3

"No! No! No! He wasn't ready!" Evan said

"He should've kept his eye on Yul instead of watching Will's entrance." David.

Seth is escorted out of the ring, leaving Will and Yul as Papa Hawk stands over his body and does a crotch chop, before saying 'Choke on a snake dummy.'. In the ring, the two men lock up, before Yul does a wrist lock. Will does a front roll to undo the hold, before putting Yul in his own wrist lock and pulling him into a headlock. Yul Bannok pushes him off into the ropes, before dropping down as Will comes back. Will jumps over his back, building momentum by bouncing off the ropes again. Will comes back into a Spanish Fly from the Jamaican Sensation. Yul goes for a pin as Papa Hawk yells "That's number two Yul!"

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

…..

Kick out at 2.44!

Papa Hawk is furious and yells at the ref "That was three dummy. You working for dat Mark E boy?". The ref tries to ignore him as Yul Bannok exits the ring and stands on the ring apron. Yul Bannok goes for a Springboard 450 Splash, but Will Ralston rolls away. Yul lands on his feet, only slightly stumbling as the buzzer goes off.

 **Im the talk of the town**

 **Thats the reason why they stare**

 **4 karats in my ear**

 **If you look see a glare**

Rayleen Barnett with a sling on comes out with Chris Sanchez. They go down the stairs and she points at the ring saying 'Win the match'. Chris Sanchez slides into the ring, but ends up running into a Monkey Flip from Yul, who sends him right into a Superkick from Ralston. Rayleen's eyes nearly pop out of her head at the sight as rage fills her face. She then enters the ring herself, but happens to enter at the exact time, Yul Bannok ducks underneath Will's Superkick. Will hits Rayleen in the face, before turning around into a Trouble in Paradise from Yul. Ralston goes down as we see Chris Sanchez starting to get up, behind him. Chris grabs Yul from behind in a waist lock and goes for a German Suplex, but Yul reverses into a Victory Roll

….

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

…

Chris kicks out and sends Yul flying into Will Ralston who catches him with a Crossbody block. Will gets up and ducks underneath Chris' SuperMex Punch (Superman Punch). Will then hits Chris with a Pele Kick, sending Chris to the mat. Will climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits a Corkscrew Splash! The crowd cheers as Ralston goes for the pin.

….

1

…..

…..

….

…..

2

…

…..

….

….

3!

"Rayleen's pitbull is out of the match." Evan said

"We're down to Yul and Will. One of these men will get whatever is inside of this Fate Briefcase." David said

Will gets to his feet as Yul is starting to get up with his back turned to Ralston. Will attempts the Glasgow Pride (Ripcord Regal Cutter), but when he spins Yul out for the Ripcord, the Jamaican pulls Will in for the Spanish Fly. Yul follows that up by waiting for him to get to a knee, before throwing a Roundhouse kick to the chest. Then a second. A third! A Fourth! Yul then follows up by bouncing off the ropes and hitting a running dropkick to his face, completing his signature Jamaican Beat! Yul then ascends to the top turnbuckle and soars through the sky as Papa Hawk jumps up and down in excitement. The Air Jamaica connects! Yul hooks the leg.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

…..

…..

3!

,"It is over! Yul Bannok has survived at 13:50 and won the first Fate Briefcase of the season." David said as Papa Hawk grabs the briefcase and enters the ring.

"That's right! My boy Yul won. He beat the SuperMex. He beat the Snake. He beat the Scottish guy. He beat the creepy mama's boy. And he beat that guy who never wins fights. Now we hold fate in our hands. More importantly, I hold it. So let's see what's in this case." Papa Hawk said, before opening the briefcase. He reads. "Choose your match at ACW Betrayal"

Yul took the mic from Papa Hawk.

"Papa Hawk, I know what match I want." Yul said

"Good for you, but I don't give a damn. Yul, there's only one thing we're going to do with this chance. Beat up that dummy, CJ. So at ACW Betrayal, we're going to have a gauntlet match. First, Asher. Then you will get a shot. Lastly, if that idiot makes it, he'll lose to Brandon Duke. We're going to beat the hell out of him for my amusement. Then, since I get to pick the match, we'll get a Wildcard Championship match for winning. Why? Because I invested money in these boys, and I'll be damned if they get killed by Azriel this soon." Papa Hawk explains to boos. "Thank you very little Meh-he-co and have a bad night."

"Papa Hawk has taken an opportunity that Yul Bannok earned and has used it to mess with his son." David said

"If CJ was as good as Tony was, this would've never happened. Yul could've booked himself in a ACW World Title match against Azriel if he wanted to." Evan said as Papa Hawk and Yul walk up the ramp and stairs with Yul being confused over the entire situation that just happened.

* * *

 **(Hope Locker room)**

"Man, I can't believe my dad is making me run a Gauntlet. Jeez, what a present. I thought he hated me." CJ said

"You're lucky that you have a daddy to buy you a spot on the card. I had to work my perfectly toned ass off to get where I'm at." Anthony Dre complains as he he removes an Ice pack from his chin.

"Man, if my dad had money, he wouldn't be working here." CJ said

"Honestly Ray J, I don't understand the world nowadays. I used to be a megastar and now, people treat me like a joke. I miss the old glory days. Back when real men like me were on top. Unlike now where, there's punks like Mason Quivers in Hope." Anthony said

"You really don't like Mason, do you?" CJ said

"I not only don't like him. I would go as far as to say that I have a strong distaste for him and his abilities….and his face...and his voice…..and his tacky fashion sense" Anthony said

"I have an idea. You have a problem with Mason and Mason wants to prove himself as worthy to Hope. Why don't you face him next week in a match?" CJ said

"AJ, be quiet. The light bulb has went off in the Dre's head and now I got a genius idea. Why don't I, Anthony freakin Dre fight him next week in a match. I'm such a genius." Anthony Dre said, before walking out of the locker room with his ice pack.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Stepdad Steve's house)**

Caesar is spraying down the Mex Express with a hose on the side of the street as Freddy lays on a lawn chair in the middle of the driveway with slender black sunglasses and a golden speedo with his smiling face right on the crotch. Stepdad Steve comes out with two glasses of Lemonade. Freddy takes both and chugs both down.

"Thanks Steve." Freddy said

"I brought one for Caesar." Steve said

"He's fine." Freddy said.

"Freddy, shouldn't you be training for your match against Sicario on Sunday?" asked Stepdad Steve

"Last week I got beat up by him in the mansion and woke up in a gay bar in Tijuana." Freddy said

"You made me drive you there after we got kicked out boss." Caesar said from the street.

"Shut up Caesar!" Freddy shouts, before a limo pulls up onto their driveway, causing Freddy to jump out of his chair. "Who the hell-"

Suddenly the limo doors open.

"Long time, no see Freddy." Said the voice of Jacob Brooks III. He looks down. "I see that you're happy to see me."

"Is your bitch of a sister in that limo?" Asked Freddy

"I haven't seen her. I pretty much disowned her after Final Destination. I have no idea where she is now." Jacob said

"Hopefully in hell." Freddy said

"Watch your mouth. That's still my sister." He said

"So why are you here." Freddy said

"To wish you luck." Jacob Brooks said. "Although, you should be training instead of tanning."

"I'll beat Sicario, don't worry." Freddy said

"You being cocky is why you lose a lot." Jacob said

"Listen, I know I'm usually a arrogant, cocky, narcissistic- feel free to stop me at anytime."

"No, I'm good." Jacob said

"Me too boss. Those are great adjectives to describe you" Caesar said from the street

"Dammit Caesar. Anyways, I'm all those things. But I know what I'm going against on Sunday. I'm going to get my face caved in. I'm going to get my ass kicked. There is nothing I can do about that. But I've been getting my ass kicked for a long time and I'm still standing. So kicking my ass isn't going to be anything new. What is going to be new is me not giving up the fight. I'm not running away this time from Alexis or her goon. I'm going to fight and if I end up with a black eye or a bloody mouth than fine. Because I promise you that Sicario will look worse than me at the end of the night." Freddy said, causing Jacob to grin.

"Just as I thought." Jacob said before going back into his limo and rolling the window down. "I'll be watching you when you win on Sunday."

Jacob then rolled the windows up and drove off as the scene fades

* * *

 **Feel it comin' in the air (Yeah)**

 **And the screams from everywhere (Yeah)**

 **I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm ready)**

 **It's a dangerous love affair (What's up, c'mon)**

"It is main event time in Mexico City Arena for the last time before ACW heads to New York for ACW Betrayal." David said

"The crowd is electric for their countrymen as they look to face Anarchy at ACW Betrayal in the finals of the ACW Factions Championship tournament." Evan said

 **All I ever wanted**

 **Was to give you all I had to give**

 **I have always done what**

 **I have ever said I would**

"Although they have the home field advantage, Jesus Garza, Phoenix and Rey Aguayo are walking into a match against the Hounds of Justice. Notice how Alexis isn't by their side. She is overlooking Sicarios training right now, before his match with Freddy." David said

"The Hounds have been on a roll. They advanced in the tournament against Seth after cheating of course. Then they beat Detrick Cyrus and Mason Rivers last week in the main event. Both teams are about even when it comes to momentum, so this should be a great match." Evan said

The crowd was on fire as the bell rung. "Rebelion!" chants (90/0) ring out throughout the entire arena as Furno Moxley and Rey Aguayo start the match. Loud "Aguayo" chants at a matching volume are heard as Furno scoffs at the sound. The two men aggressively lock up. The palm of Furno's hand pushes into Rey's face. Furno forces Aguayo into the ropes, before the ref tells him to back off. Furno does, but not before pie facing the Rey de Reyes. Suddenly from behind Rey, Raptor Reigns grabs both his arms from the ring apron, restraining him. Furno takes advantage by hitting a running forearm on him. Raptor lets go and walks back to his teams corner to minor heat (0/35). Jesus is about to enter the ring in retaliation for Reigns' interference, but the ref is there to stop him. This gives Aiden Black the chance to hit a Springboard High Knee on Rey when he takes a few steps away. Aiden quickly rolls out of the ring and onto the floor as the ref turns around. Furno drags Rey up to attempt a Snapmare, but Rey is able to land on both feet, instead of going down and hit a Discus Knee strike to the face of Furno who was on one knee. Rey then runs off the ropes trying to build momentum, but gets a Lariat upon his return. Furno quickly drags Rey up to his feet, before pushing him towards the ropes, and goes for another Lariat, but Rey slides underneath his arm. Instead of doing something to Furno, he runs towards his teams corner. Furno turns around to see him getting close to his team, so he makes a beeline for his team. Furno tags in Aiden. Rey tags in Phoenix.

"Two very athletic men are entering the match. The pace is about to pick up." David said.

"Furno should've stayed on Rey after the first Lariat." Evan said

The two enter the ring and run at each other, but end up running past each other to build momentum by bouncing off the ropes. The two come back at each other and attempt clotheslines. They both hit each other and go down, before kipping up. Phoenix gives him for a Japanese Arm Drag. Aiden gets to his feet and Phoenix attempts to do a Tilt a whirl maneuver but Aiden pushes him off. Phoenix lands on his feet and catches the Ghost Fox's foot. Aiden hits a corkscrew kick on Phoenix before he can do anything. Phoenix is forced back into the corner following that. Aiden hits a running Forearm in the corner. Aiden then performs a Snapmare and is about to attempt a flipping neck snap on him, but Phoenix leans back and uses both his legs to push the chest of Aiden Black and send him flipping onto his back. Phoenix then does a rolling thunder transition into a Double Foot Stomp, before going for a pinfall.

…..

1

…..

…..

Kick out at 1.45

Phoenix drags Aiden by his hand to his teams corner and tags in Jesus. Jesus enters the ring and picks Phoenix up and drops him with a leg drop across the chest of Aiden. Jesus then picks Black up and does a overhead Belly to Belly Suplex that sends Aiden into the middle of the ring. Jesus runs at him as he lays on the ring mat, before jumping up and hitting a jumping elbow drop. Jesus stays on the smaller man by delivering a series of right hands, before lifting him up and popping him up into the air. When comes down, Jesus drops him with a Tilt a Whirl powerslam! Jesus goes for a pinfall.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

Furno and Raptor break it up! Phoenix does a Springboard Dropkick to both men, sending them rolling out of the ring. Phoenix then runs at Furno, jumps up to the top rope and hits a Springboard Shooting Star Press! The crowd cheers loudly and chants 'Rebelion' (93/0) in appreciation of what they've seen. In the ring, Aiden Black is starting to get up as Jesus is already on his feet. Jesus lifts him up horizontally and goes for a Fall Away Slam, but Aiden lands on his feet. Jesus gets up to try and strike him, but Aiden ducks underneath his punch and hits a Snap DDT. Aiden looks over at his teams corner to see Raptor on the apron. Jesus is beginning to get up. Aiden tags in Raptor Reigns. The crowd goes wild (97/0) as the two big men are in the match

"Raptor and Jesus are in the match. The two powerhouses are about to trade blows." David said

"We're 7 minutes as we're about to witness a hoss match." Evan said

Jesus looks over to see Raptor entering the ring. The two mouth off at each other from across the ring, before Jesus takes his Jersey off and throws it at Raptor, before walking up to him. Raptor walks toward Jesus to meet him in the middle. Jesus strikes first with a right hand, but Raptor replies with a left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. The crowd loudly chant "Mex-I-Co" (99/0) out of pride as Jesus Garza feeds off the insane reaction in the building, hitting more right hands. Raptor stays up but doesn't strike back as Jesus hits three more, before running off the ropes and takes Raptor Reigns down with a Shoulder Block. Jesus taunts the crowd as they are loving every second of it. Jesus picks Raptor up and puts him between his legs before lifting him up in position for the Devil's Edge (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb). But before he can hit it, Raptor wiggles free and slides down onto his feet. Raptor puts him in a waistlock and hits a Bridging German Suplex into a pin!

…..

1

….

…..

….

…..

2

….

…..

Phoenix breaks up the pin with a Springboard 450 Splash with over a ten foot distance in between!

"Phoenix flew all the way down onto Raptor to break that up." Evan said

"Excellent save by Phoenix. He couldn't count of Jesus kicking out of that surprise German Suplex so he broke it up." David explains.

Phoenix rolls out of the ring, but eats a Somersault Plancha from Aiden Black who ran into the ring and jumps over Jesus and Raptor's body before over the top rope. The first 'A-C-W!" Chant in Mexico city is heard as Aiden and Phoenix are laid out on the outside floor. Inside the ring, Jesus Garza is crawling toward Rey Aguayo, who is ten feet away. Raptor uses the ropes to get up. Jesus tags Rey Aguayo back in. Rey enters the ring and runs at Raptor with a Clothesline that sends both men over the ropes. Phoenix, Aiden Black, Raptor Reigns and Rey Aguayo are all standing up on the outside. That is when everyone notices Furno Moxley on the top turnbuckle. Furno does a elbow drop off the top turnbuckle onto all four men. Everyone is down except Jesus Garza who is standing up on the ring apron. A loud 'Si!" chant (85/0) is heard as they want to see the big man fly. Jesus nods at them to massive approval, before entering the ring. He runs off the ropes farthest away from the group and then dives over the top ropes with a Plancha on his own onto Furno Moxley. The crowd chants 'A-C-W!"

"Everyone is down! This is absolute madness." David said

"Aguayo and Raptor are legal, but the referee is counting both of them out." Evan said as the Hispanic crowd chants 'Dis is Awe-Some'

Rey Aguayo is up first as the ref reach a count of eight. Aguayo slides in as the ref counts nine. But Raptor Reigns slides into the ring before the ref reaches ten as the crowd claps loudly. Rey gets to his feet as does Raptor. Raptor picks Aguayo up and hits the Cyclone (Deep Six)! Raptor hooks Rey's leg

…..

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

….

Jesus and Phoenix, from the outside, pull Rey Aguayo's legs, sliding him out from underneath Raptor Reigns. Furno takes Jesus Garza down with a Lariat as Aiden Black pushes Phoenix into the ring apron, before turning him around and hitting a Slingblade on him! In the ring, Raptor looks at Aiden and Furno. They tell him something, before both run around the ring and jump onto the ring apron, grabbing the tag rope. Aiden extends his hand for Raptor to tag him in. Aiden enters the ring and goes for Avada Kedavra (Superkick), but before he connects, Rey catches his foot. He pushes his foot away and lifts him up for a Spin Out Powerbomb that connects. Rey takes a few seconds to breath, before tagging Jesus Garza back into the match. Jesus enters the ring as Aiden starts to get up. Jesus hits a Bicycle Kick, before lifting him up and setting him up for El Fin (Pumphandle Tombstone Piledriver.) He sets him up for it as Furno enters the ring. Furno runs at him, but before he can doing anything, Phoenix displays his amazing jumping ability by Springboarding over Jesus and Aiden, hitting a Hurricanrana! Furno flies out of the ring as Jesus hits the finisher! Aguayo enters as Raptor is seen entering himself. Jesus goes for the pin

…..

1

…..

Rey and Phoenix form a frontline as Raptor charges

…..

…

…

2

Raptor tries to break through, but both men grab an arm to hold him back.

…..

…..

…..

Raptor tries to kick Jesus, but is only an inch away

…

3!

"After 16:07, La Rebelion advances to face Anarchy!" David said as Phoenix and Rey Aguayo let go of Raptor, letting him drop to his knees to check on Furno as Jesus stands

"Oh great….Thugs and Criminals are going after the ACW Factions Championship. I for one think that this stinks." Evan said as the crowd throws money into the ring.

"Who cares what you think? ACW Betrayal, live from Madison Square Garden in New York City will be another classic show for everyone to watch. We will open with CJ Hawk taking on Asher Darma, Yul Bannok & Brandon Duke in a Gauntlet match. CJ loves wrestling, but this may be more than he wanted. However if he does win, he'll get a ACW Wildcard Championship match against Roman McIntyre. But the chances are slim." David said

"Also, we will witness Lockdown as Erin Frost will challenge Diamondust for the ACW Womens Championship. These two will be locked in a cage. Erin is fighting for the title and in honor of her friend, Natalia Rodriguez. Let's see what happens." Evan said

"Next on the match card will be the Pelea callejera, I believe how that's pronounced. Anyways, it will between Freddy Escobar and Sicario. The match ends when one of the men bleed and once they bleed, they must be pinned. No Submissions, No disqualifications and nothing is illegal. Make them bleed and get the pin." David said

"Then the finals of the ACW Factions Championship tournament as Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre, Jasper Cage & Lacey Alvarez will face Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix & Sofia Reynoso." Evan said

"Then the main event. Fight Without Honor 3. Detrick Cyrus, a hero who will be hated in a city of Despair like New York. Will take on his former Best Friend, Jason Sabre, the man who basically killed Rey Pantera in the same match type at Final Destination. This is massive main event worthy of MSG. Tune in this Sunday for ACW Betrayal as the bonds have been broken and the fight is on!" David said

* * *

Jason Sabre stands outside waiting on the a bridge looking over water. He then heard some footsteps approach.

"Finally made it." Jason said.

"Do you have what I want?" The female asked, before Jason held up a necklace with what looks to be a Phoenix.

"This is the Dark Phoenix. Giselle had it. She said to be very careful with how you approach it." Jason said, before handing it to the female. The camera pans to who owns the hand.

"Thank you." Natalia Rodriguez said, before taking it. "This will change me, right?"

"I can speak from experience that it will." Jason said, before showing her the Black dragon necklace. "Remember Nattie. You owe me one."

"Can you do me one more favor Jason?" Natalia asked, innocent as ever, despite dealing with a member of Despair

"What?" He asked

"Don't hurt Detrick too much." Natalia said.

"Are you going to beg him not hurt me?" Sabre asked to silence. "Didn't think so. Fight Without Honor 3 ends the same way Fight Without Honor 1 and 2 did. Me standing over Hope."

And with those words, Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out the mask of Rey Pantera that he burned.

"I think Detrick's mask would go good with my collection." Jason said, looking at the mask as Natalia had a worried look on her face as the scene fades.

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **ACW Betrayal Card**

 **Gauntlet Match, Winner gets a ACW Wildcard Championship match:** CJ Hawk vs Yul Bannok vs Asher Darma vs Brandon Duke

 **ACW Womens Championship, Lockdown:** Diamondust © vs Erin Frost

 **Pelea Callejera:** Sicario vs Freddy Escobar

 **ACW Factions Championship Finals:** Anarchy (Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre, Jasper Cage & Lacey Alvarez) vs La Rebelion (Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix & Sofia Reynoso) (W/ Alexis Espinoza)

 **Fight Without Honor 3:** Detrick Cyrus vs Jason Sabre

Don't forget to do the popularity poll for Act 1


	6. ACW Betrayal Part 1

" **Our friendship...no...our Brotherhood…." Jason Sabre narrates**

 _Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus are seen standing next to each other looking at each other. They extend their fists as we get a close up on it before an image of the screen shattering is seen._

" **Broken…" Detrick narrates. "By your Betrayal"**

 _"Welcome to Despair, Jason." Micah smiled as he stood in front on Sabre as he stood on a bridge._

" **My Betrayal?" Jason narrates as 'True Friends' by Bring Me The Horizon begins to play. "Let's talk about to how you chose your mentor over me….so you can take over Hope. Anything to get to the top right?"**

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **'Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you**

 **Don't you know, don't you know?**

" _At Final Destination the torch will be passed and you will take your spot on top of Hope." Rey said_

 _"What do you mean?" Detrick asked_

 _"You're ready Detrick. I'm stepping down as the leader of Hope and passing it on to you after Final Destination. This is your organization now." Rey said, before pulling Detrick in for a hug. "I'm proud of you son."_

" **My mentor died at your hands." Detrick narrates**

" **And I didn't give a single fuck" Jason said**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

 **It's funny how**

 **Things work out**

 **Such a bitter irony**

 **Like a kick right to the teeth**

 **It fell apart**

 **Right from the start**

 **But I couldn't even see**

 **The forest for the trees**

 **(I'm afraid you asked for this)**

 **You got a lot of nerve**

 **But not a lot of spine**

 **You made your bed**

 **When you worried about mine**

 **This ends now**

 _Jason stands up and climbs over the railing, with Rey Pantera laying on the table below him. The crowd is chanting 'Yes' as Sabre jumps down over 20 feet and hits a Elbow drop through the table onto Rey Pantera! Sabre jabs him in the stomach with something. Rey just stops, before grabbing his stomach. You can see blood dripping through his fingers. Jason then pulls his weapon out of the stomach of Rey to reveal a switchblade. Sabre pulls the blade out, before thrusting it back into his head and beginning to tear his mask, exposing the right eye and part of his bald head. Jason connects with a Hollow Point (Sit Out Tombstone Piledriver) on the floor. The crowd is stunned as Rey's head and neck hits the floor. He prays for one second and hits Destino (Corkscrew Moonsault)! He goes for the pin. Kick out before 1! Jason looks down at Rey and pulls the mask off Rey Pantera's head, exposing Rey's face to the world. That's when Jason, lit the mask on fire! Jason connects with a Final Resolution! Jason then drags him up and looks at his unmasked, bleeding face. Final Blow connects!_

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **'Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you**

 **Don't you know, don't you know?**

" **I'll leave you for dead Detrick Cyrus. Just like how you left me high and dry" Jason said**

 _"Everyone turns on you and there's a reason for it. Maybe you're not the perfect person everyone thought you were." Jason said, before opening the door. Furno Moxley, Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns walk in. "Have fun boys. Don't stay up too late."_

 _Jason slams the door behind him as we can only hear noises of things getting thrown around._

 **True friends stab you in the front**

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **You broke my heart and there's nothing you can do**

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

" **I didn't want it to be like this, but we have no choice…" Detrick narrates**

" **Fight Without Honor 3" Jason narrates**

" **You will pay for you Betrayal." Both said**

 _Jason drops Rey Pantera's mask in front of Detrick Cyrus._

* * *

"Welcome to ACW Betrayal, live from Madison Square Garden in New York City. This crowd is on fire as we prepare for our Fight Without Honor 3 main event." David said as we see a stage similar to Royal Rumble 2008 with a sliding entrance area/tron and a ramp that leads to the ring. The crowd is hot as we see a lot of anti-Hope signs

"The crowd was chanting the F-Word and Hope outside. It was hilarious. Tonight, we will witness Hope battle the crowd as Erin Frost will challenge Diamondust for the ACW Womens Championship and CJ Hawk run the gauntlet." Evan said

"In addition that we will witness the finals of ACW Factions Championship tournament as Anarchy takes on La Rebelion." David said

"Don't remind me that thugs are competing for the titles." Evan said

"Too bad. Also, let me remind you of Pelea Callejera between Freddy Escobar and Sicario." David said

 **All I do is win win win no matter what**

 **Got money on my mind I can never get enough**

 **And every time I step up in the buildin'**

 **Everybody hands go up**

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Garden, it is da man, Papa Hawk and your man is here to tell you that my boys will be opening the show with the first ever Beat Up CJ Gauntlet match!" Papa Hawk said to a minor reaction as Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Brandon Duke stand beside him in the ring. "Now, I just want y'all to know that this isn't for your entertainment. This is for mine. I don't like CJ. He's a dummy. He chose wrestling over everything else in life. Did you guys know that he is in his twenties and still hasn't had sexual relations with a woman. Dat's right, my boy hasn't gotten it in, because the only thing he wants to be in is in a Wrestling ring. Now here's what's going to happen. Asher, over here is going to beat up CJ and then get disqualified-"

"But the Hawk. That is insinuating I cheated. I would never do such a thing. My mommy would hit with the broom if I did." Asher said

"Shut up fool. This is my promo time. Anyways, after he's done. Yul's going to beat up CJ, then get himself counted out." Papa Hawk said

"I want to get counted out!" Asher said

"Zip the lip boy. And after Yul is done, my man, Brandon Duke is going to step up and beat CJ. Then he'll go on to next wednesday where he'll beat Roman McIntyre for the Wildcard Championship." Papa Hawk said. "Now get out here so my boys can beat yo brown ass until it's red."

"Excuse me Papa Hawk…" Came the voice of Richard Montoya from a sky box

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of seeing my son get beat up." Papa Hawk

"You see….about that…..No can do. I don't want to entertain you, so we'll keep the match, but we're going to change it. Instead of CJ Hawk running the gauntlet, how about Yul and Asher start. Then the winner faces Brandon. Then the winner of that will face CJ."

"No offense, but my idea's better." Papa Hawk said

"No it isn't. We're going to do it my way. Why? Because I'm the President, that's why." Richard said, causing Papa Hawk to freak out

"You're kidding me? Where the hell is congress to approve this?!" Papa Hawk shouts into a mic, before the ref forces him and Duke out of the ring. This leaves Asher and Yul in the ring.

Asher Darma and Yul Bannok start the match by shaking hands. The crowd is mostly quiet (10/0). Asher and Yul then separate as the match begins. The two men lock hands and push against each others shoulders trying to overpower the other. In the end, its Asher who starts to to push Yul back into the corner. The ref demands that they break and Asher does so quickly. Asher backs up as Yul nods toward the slightly taller man, signaling that he got him. Asher and Yul lock up again. Asher once again pushes Yul toward the corner but the Jamaican Sensation is able to reverse their spots and put Asher in the corner. He delivers a Knife edge chop before the ref calls for a break. Yul backs up as Asher rubs his pectoral. "That hurt Yul" he says. Yul shrugs. "Its a match mon". The two then lock up again, this time with a little more oomph. Asher puts Yul in a wrist lock, but Yul reverses into one of his own. Asher drops down to the tip mat and arms drags Yul down. Bannok bounces back up to eat a Dropsault that sends him into the corner, but Yul rebounds off the ropes with a Flipping Clothesline. Asher and Yul lay beside each other before kipping up to a polite reception from the MSG crowd (45/0).

"Both men are evenly matched." Evan said

"These two have trained together since stepping foot in America. They know each other better than anyone else on this roster." David said

They slowly get to their feet. The two circle each other before Yul tries to throw a kick to the legs. Darma dodges the foot by moving his leg and throws a right hand at Yul who avoids it, before jabbing Darma between the eyes. Yul then puts Asher in a wrist lock before taking him down with a short arm knife edge chop. Yul follows by jumping to the middle rope and going for a Springboard Moonsault, only for Darma to roll away. Yul lands on his feet but Asher uses both legs to kick his backside and send him hanging over the middle rope. Asher walks over and does a Slingshot down to the floor before punching Bannok. Yul goes down to the ring mat as Asher Darma gets on the ring apron before climbing to the top turnbuckle. Yul Bannok gets to his feet and Asher attempts a crossbody but Yul Bannok rolls through it and right into a pin.

1

….

…..

…..

Asher kicks out, surprised by the counter and gets to his feet. Yul is there to meet him with a dropkick that sends him back down. Asher gets right back up and hits a double handed open palm chop before being Irish Whipped off the ropes. Asher goes back as Yul bends over for a back body drop, however Asher Darma jumps over his body and tries a Yoshi tonic. But Yul rolls through it only for Asher to pop up to his feet and hit a Rolling Thunder into a European Uppercut. Asher Darma follows that by hitting the Inside Out Suplex. Asher hooks a leg

….

1

….

…..

…..

…

2

….

…..

Kick out at 2.5

Asher waits for Yul to get up, watching him roll towards the turnbuckle and get up near there. Asher runs at him with a Yakuza Kick in mind, but Yul jumps in the air and does a Mushroom stomp to stop him. Yul sees his opportunity to climb up to the top turnbuckle, but Asher is up by the time he gets there and pulls down the top rope, tripping Yul and sending him to a seated position. Asher jumps up to the rope next to Yul, walks the rope a few feet and connects with a big Ropewalk Hurricanrana. Asher goes for the pin again, hooking the leg.

…..

1

….

…..

…

Yul gets his hand on the bottom rope.

Asher is disappointed, but decides to move on with his life as he grabs Yul by the arm and drags him up to the the top rope making him sit. Asher stands on the middle rope signaling for his Back to the slums, (Springboard spanish Fly). But Yul pushes him down and hits a 450 Splash! Yul goes for a pin.

….

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

….

….

Kick out at 2.37.

"Terrific counter by Yul followed by that tremendous 450 Splash." David said

"Had Asher hit that Back to Slums move, he could've advanced to lose to Brandon Duke." Evan said

"Don't be so confident in Duke beating these two." David warns

Yul gets to his feet as a minor "This is awesome" chant (37/0) can be heard. Yul backs away from Asher, winding up his feet as he gets to both knees. Yul hits a roundhouse kick to the chest. A second one. A third one. He then runs off the ropes about to hit the running dropkick that completes Jamaican Beats, but his friend had it scouted. Asher Darma jumps up to his feet and catches the incoming Yul with an Exploder Suplex. The crowd becomes more lively following that (55/0) as Asher Darma waits for Yul to get up and hits him with a roaring elbow before hitting a second Inside Out suplex. Asher then drags Yul up and attempts Predetermined Destiny (Destino). It connects before Asher hooks a leg.

….

1

…..

…

….

….

2

…..

…

….

…..

3

"Asher wins in 9:56- Son of a bitch!" David said, outraged as The crowd boos (0/69) when Brandon clotheslines Asher from behind and starts to stomp on his stablemate. Duke picks Asher up and throws him into the corner before charging at him and ramming his entire body into the poor Indian Boy. Brandon then turns Asher around and hits a German Suplex, throwing him out of the corner. Duke quickly runs toward Asher and picks him up, before hitting a second German Suplex. He has his arms wrapped around the waist and lifts him up again. Third German Suplex. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth. Tenth. The crowd "boo" all of them (0/67). Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. The crowd quiets down so Brandon does a fourteenth German Suplex, before rolling up and hitting one last German Suplex. Asher looks like deadweight as Papa Hawk claps. Brandon puts one foot on Asher's chest

….

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…..

…

…

…

3

"Brandon Duke blindsided his own teammate to advance after 1:41. Shameful." David said

"Genius. Brandon took advantage of Asher being happy over his win." Evan said

 **Sever every tie, untangle every lie**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore no**

 **Never satisfied but I'll compromise myself for you**

"The reaction from this crowd is extremely negative." David said

"I told you...I freaking told you...New York hates Hope." Evan said

The crowd is hostile as the Hope member and heel Brandon Duke, who has done nothing to endear himself to the crowd lock up. "We Want Tony" chants (0/70) can be heard. Brandon slips behind him and attempts a German Suplex, but CJ is able to elbow him in face to stop him before turning around and putting him in a Front Facelock. CJ tries to hook him up for a Vertical Suplex but Duke blocks it with his foot and hits a snap suplex. Brandon gets to his feet with a arrogant smile on his face and spreads his arms to get a little bit of heat (0/55). Brandon makes his way to the turnbuckle and starts to climb up to the top as a "You Both Suck!" chant starts (0/69). CJ begins to get up as Dukes back is turned. CJ runs over and axe handles him on the back before climbing up to the second turnbuckle. CJ crosses both of Brandon's hand from behind and hits a Straight Jacket Suplex from the second turnbuckle! CJ the slides over to Duke and pins him

….

1

…..

…..

…

….

2

….

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.73!

CJ gets up to his feet as he notices Brandon Duke sitting up, using his hands. CJ attempts a Penalty Kick on Brandon, but before he kicks him, Duke grabs his foot. Brandon trips CJ by pulling on the leg he was holding. Duke gets to his feet with CJ's foot in his grip. Brandon twists his foot while forcing CJ onto his stomach, locking an Ankle Lock in. CJ screams in pain as Papa Hawk yells from outside the ring "That's how to Mama screams at night". CJ reach toward the bottom rope, only an inch away. He is able to slide forward before grabbing the rope, but Duke keeps the hold in. He milks the refs five count, twisting as hard as possible. He then lets go as the crowd boos him. CJ Hawk grabs his ankle before slowly starting to use the ropes to get up. Brandon Duke runs toward CJ but Hawk catches him with a chop block to the front of his knee. Duke grabs his leg, before CJ picks him up and hooks both of his arm from behind and hits a Tiger Suplex! CJ meshes with his foot, before rolling him over onto his back and pinning him.

…

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

…

…..

…..

….

Kick out by Duke at 2.8.

Papa Hawk is sweating on the outside, wiping his forehead with a paper towel that he pulled out from his pocket. CJ picks Duke up and hits a Shinbreaker before hitting a Dragon Screw Leg Whip. CJ then gets up while holding Dukes leg and hits a second Leg Whip, before crossing his legs and attempting the Twisted Claw (Leg Scissors Cross Knee Lock). Duke then starts to scream in pain as Papa Hawk yells "Let go! He won a silver medal you dummy! Let him go!". Duke is around 11 feet away from the bottom rope in front of his. CJ is doing a good job of weighing him down as Duke desperately tries to slide closer, now only eight feet away. Duke reaches but is not even close to the ropes. Finally he taps.

"After battling a hostile crowd, CJ Wins the gauntlet in 6:25 with a grand total of 18:02 including all three matches. CJ advances to the next weeks main event as he will face Roman McIntyre for the ACW Wildcard Championship." David said

"Brandon Duke didn't tap! He saw a spider on the ring mat! I swear! I saw it!" Evan shouts

"I guess I know who you betted on now." David chuckles

* * *

 **(Spirit Realm)**

Natalia looks around the dark spirit realm. Walking down the cold pavement below her feet with only stars above her head. Suddenly she comes to a stop as a light flares up in front of her, letting out a scream.

"Welcome Nattie…." A voice calls

* * *

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

"Erin Frost is only a feet away from entering lockdown. This fifteen foot steel cage is where she has the opportunity to win the ACW Womens Championship. But she must do it via pinfall, submission or escape." David said

"She's wishing on a shooting star that she wins like CJ did, but I hope she doesn't. She's a traitor that betrayed her friend by taking this match." Evan said

 **Good Dirty Fun**

"Will you quit with that made up story?! Erin Frost earned this shot by winning a match when Natalia didn't agree to Diamondust's challenge. The woman walking out right now is in Natalia's sights, but it is Erin's chance right now." David said

"With friends like Erin, who needs enemies?" Evan said

The bell rings as both women are face to face inside the cage. "You're not my sweet Natalie." Diamondust said before Erin gives her a right hand. Erin then grabs the platinum blonde by the hair and runs toward the wall, throwing her face into it. Diamondust stumbles back to Erin Frost who grabs her by the hair, before running her face first into the steel wall. Diamondust kneels down, grabbing her face, before Erin forces her to her feet, before delivering a Heart punch. Diamondust goes down before Erin does a couple stomps, before dragging her up to her feet. Erin delivers a forearm to her face, as we see a bruise forming on Diamondusts cheek. Erin the headbutts her right in the head, causing her to feel backwards and fall on her backside, near the bottom turnbuckle. Erin walks over and starts to stomp on her chest, not relenting on her assault. Erin keeps stomping on her as she slumps down to the ring mat. Erin still continues to stomp on her as the crowd give a mixed reaction, slightly enjoying the violent side of the Hope member (23/42). Erin picks Diamondust up off the ring mat and leans her against the turnbuckles. Frost drives her elbow into the face of Diamondust before doing a snapmare followed by a Dropkick to the spine of her. Diamondust cringes as she falls off to the side before stomping over her back again.

"Erin Frost is beating the heck out of Diamondust. Her pretty face is getting hurt." Evan said

"The frustration that Diamondust caused Natalia is being paid back by her best friend." David said

"They're not true friends!" Evan shouts

"Shut the fuck up." David shouts back

Diamondust tries to crawl away but Erin stays on her, continuing to stomp on her, before stomping her on the back of the head. Diamondust grabs the back of the head as Erin Frost mounts her and starts to deliver some wild lefts and rights. She then grabs her head and hits another headbutt. Diamondust is then picked up and once again thrown into the cage wall, throwing her over the top rope and forcing her to hit the wall. Diamondusts knees are on the top rope as her face is leaning against the cage wall. Erin Frost climbs up the to the middle rope before slamming her head against the wall as we see a swollen spot on Diamondusts forehead as well as a bruise on her cheek. Erin puts her in a headlock, before using the cage to bounce off her and hit a Slingshot Bulldog off the middle rope. The crowd pops for the spot (65/0). Erin slowly gets to her feet, grabbing her lower back, clearly hurting from that move, but she continues her assault nonetheless. She walks closer to Diamondust, who is sliding away, begging her to stay away. Erin shakes her head no and reaches down, grabbing her by the collar of her sky blue and silver goldust style bodysuit. But Diamondust kicks her right between the legs! Erin let's go to grab her womanhood before Diamondust takes advantage by doing an inside cradle.

…..

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.07

Diamondust rolls away, into the corner as Erin Frost gets to her feet, healed up from the low blow. Erin charges right at Diamondust, who is in the corner. Diamondust moves out of the way causing Erin Frost to crash into the turnbuckles. Erin walks backwards as Diamondust runs off the ropes to catch her with a Hip attack. Diamondust now has a smile on her bruised face as she bends down to pick her up. She puts Erin between her legs before lifting her up into a Powerbomb. She runs over toward the ring wall and slams Erin's back against the wall before turning around into a powerbomb, before going for a pin.

…

1

…..

…

…..

…

2

….

…

Kick out at 2.33!

"Diamondust is using the cage to her advantage." David said

"Only a two but she finally has an advantage." Evan said

Diamondust gets to knee while on the ring mat with Erin's legs over her shoulder. Diamondust deadlifts Erin into the air, stumbling a little bit but being able to keep balance. Powerbomb connects. Diamondust drops down and hooks a leg.

…

1

…

….

…..

…..

2

….

…..

Shoulder up at 2.5

Diamondust claps to taunt Erin, before looking at the crowd who gives a mixed reaction (35/35). Diamondust notices Erin starting to get up, before running towards the rope. Diamondust connects with a Handspring Cutter, obviously taking a shot at Natalia Rodriguez. That's when the lights go out for a brief second before turning on

"What the hell is Natalia doing?" David said as Natalia stands on top of the fifteen foot cage. Her black hair with red streaks has now changed to a dark purple which matches her eyes. Her black bra top and tights have a purple flame design. The bottom half of her face is seen with black and purple facepaint. Diamondust looks up and Natalia hits a Spiral Tap off the top of the cage onto her rival. The crowd chants 'Holy Shit" (75/0) as Erin starts to get up. Erin looks up to see her best friend stomping on Diamondust. Erin gets up to walk over to Natalia. She grabs her by the arm but is pushed away. The crowds "ohs" as the two women look at each other. Erin was surprised at her friends transformation and that she wasn't letting up. The friends go face to face when they notice Diamondust starting to get up. Natalia is about to strike but Erin grabs her by the arm and turns her around. But Natalia hits her with a Superkick! Stunned silence can be heard as Natalia runs her hands through her hair as Diamondust is climbing the cage in the background. Natalia drops to a knee to check on Erin as the crowd chants "Thank you Nattie/You suck" (35/45) possibly directed at Natalia. Diamondust sits on top of the cage as she looks down. Natalia looks up at Diamondust and can only watch as she starts to climb down the other side. Diamondust is only a few feet away from winning the match but is at eye level with Natalia, with only the cage wall separating them. She blows a kiss to Natalia and says "Thank you sweetie" before jumping down.

"Natalia betrays Erin at 10:44 like how Erin betrayed her!" Evan laughs as Natalia looks frustrated inside the cage

"It wasn't Betrayal. She probably didn't know." David said, as Erin slowly gets up and looks at Natalia

"It was. Erin and Natalia are not best friends or friends at all. Natalia showed up with this new look to interfere and screw Erin. I'm telling you the facts." Evan said

"You're telling me speculation." David said as Erin exits Lockdown without even glancing at Natalia. Diamondust giggles from outside the cage as Natalia stands in the cage alone getting a mixed reaction.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **We living in that 31st century, futuristic fly shit**

 **The penthouse is the projects and everybody flies private**

 **New watches; you know what time it is, watch us**

 **They can't stop us, the prophets, biatches!**

"It is time for Pelea Callejera. The only way to win is make your opponent bleed and then pin them. Freddy Escobar is coming out to fight alone against Sicario. I admire his bravery in that." David said

"Stepdad Steve, Freddy's stepfather, is in attendance tonight. I hope he likes watching his bankrupt son bleed like the rest of these fans will." Evan said

 **Es la vida quatro vente pistos pointed**

 **Botella empty first ten rows annointed**

 **The fiesta's poppin and all fingers pointed**

 **Irie eyed vatos got the whole crowd jointed**

"Sicario is not coming out with Alexis Espinoza. The Queen of the South is in attendance but is focusing on the Factions title match that will follow this." David said

"I guess Sicario is handling her bosses lightwork." Evan laughs

The bell rings as Sicario is in a fighters stance while Freddy has his hands up, ready for a brawl. The New York Crowd immediately gets on top of Freddy with "You're about to get your fucking head caved in" (79/0). Freddy groans at the crowds chant toward him as him and Sicario approach each other. Freddy tries to jab but Sicario dodges it and does a left hook to the side of the head. Sicario follows up with a roundhouse kick to the chest, before grabbing Freddy by the head and delivering a forearm smash. Freddy drops to a knee but Sicario has a hand full of hair before hitting a second forearm to the side of the face while he's on one knee. Sicario then performs a Switchblade kick to the back of the head. Freddy folds over before Sicario drops on top of his back and puts him in a chokehold before rolling over so Sicario's back is on the ring mat with the chokehold in. Sicario wraps both legs around Freddy's waist putting him in a body scissors. Sicario keeps him in the hole before driving the point of the elbow to the shoulder of Freddy before putting him in a dragon sleeper. Freddy quickly tries to escape before he passes out by reaching backwards and digging his index finger into Sicarios right eye. Sicario let's go of the Dragon Sleeper and removes the body scissors to put his hand over his shirt eye as Freddy rolls out of the ring.

Freddy smiles at his work from the outside before looking under the ring. As he does this Sicario is already on his feet and standing over Freddy's body. Freddy pulls out a Kendo Stick from under the ring but can't use it as Sicario does a Slingshot Crossbody to the outside, taking him down. Sicario notices the Kendo stock laying on the floor and picks it up. He waits as Freddy gets to his feet and slams the Kendo Stick against his back. Sicario then reaches in front of Freddy and pushes the Kendo Stick against his neck, putting him in an assisted chokehold. Sicario then forces Freddy into a position so his back is against the ring apron. Sicario hits a Kendo Stick assisted Side Russian Leg Sweep, sending his back into the ring apron. Both fall to a seated position with Freddy squirming in pain and falling over. Sicario stands up, dragging Freddy up by his hair and Irish whips him into a guard rail. Freddy hits his back against the guard rail, before Sicario runs toward him, does a Cartwheel and is about to jump in the air to kick him with a toe kick but Freddy catches him and throws him over the guard rail and into the crowd. Freddy backs up as Sicario lands on the laps of a few fans. Sicario gets to his feet. before Freddy dives over the guard rail and connects with a messy Tornado DDT into a pile of chairs that once occupied members of the crowd.

"This a straight up brawl and they're taking it to the crowd." David said

"Freddy is finally turning things around. Remember though, they can bleed anywhere, but they have to be pinned in the ring." Evan said

Freddy ends up in a seated position on one of the chairs as Sicario lands chest and face first on three of them before rolling off onto the concrete floor. Freddy stands up and picks up the opened chair that he was sitting on. He sees Sicario on all fours and throws it at his back. Freddy then picks Sicario up and pushes him against the guard rail before picking up the unopened chair again. Freddy raises the chair over his head and smashes the bottom of the seat against the top of Sicarios cranium. There is still no blood, but Alexis's hitman is loopy as the unopened chair slides off his body. Freddy then Clotheslines himself and Sicario over the guardrail and delivers a few right hands before standing up to a mixed to positive reaction (45/30) almost as if the arena was starting to take his side over the meaner Sicario.

Freddy picks Sicario up and takes him back inside the ring, before climbing up to the top turnbuckle, however Sicario is already up and swipes Freddy's leg when he reached the second turnbuckle. The back of Freddy's head bounced off the top turnbuckle and he falls down into a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. Freddy grabs the back of his head before Sicario mounts him from behind and delivers a few stiff forearms to the back of his head. Sicario then stands up on his feet, before grabbing Freddy by his tights and dragging him up. Sicario straight up kicks Freddy right in the nutsack to good heat (0/72), causing Freddy to drop down to both knees. While he's on his knees, Sicario decides to hit him with a Rolling Savate Kick to take him down. Freddy is cringing as the beatdown continues when Sicario mounts him and delivers a forearm right into his left eye socket. Sicario stands up and watches Freddy squirm in pain as the ref checks on him, seeing no blood, but a large black eye begins to develop. Sicario then stomps down his boot onto the left side of Freddy face as the crowd begins to turn on Sicario. A small Freddy chant can be heard amidst the boos (8/64). Sicario doesn't let it bother him as he watches Freddy try to pull himself up using the ropes, only for him to deliver a swift kick to the face. Freddy goes down again but isn't bleeding. Sicario cranks his own neck, as he casually lifts Freddy up and kicks him in the balls again. Freddy goes down as we see that his left eye socket has become swollen and is turning a shade of purple. Sicario delivers a switchblade kick to Freddy. Freddy looks out cold but the match can't end without blood. So Sicario leaves the ring. He looks under the ring apron and pulls out a straight razor blade. Sicario renters the ring as Freddy is still slumped over on the ring mat. Sicario grabs him by his head while bending over and yells something in his ear before driving the razor blade right into the right side of the forehead of Freddy Escobar. Sicario then slowly moves the Razor Blade from the right side of his forehead to the left as a straight line forms and a crimson pool of blood drips down his face as we hear, chants of "You sick Fuck". Sicario makes it all the way to the other side of Freddy's head before removing his stained blade and delivers a Switchblade kick to Freddys head again. Sicario drops down for a pin

"Jesus Christ! He just jabbed that Razor blade into Freddy's head! This is sick!" David said

"I'm not going to lie. I'm queasy after seeing that." Evan said

…..

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

….

….

….

….

Shoulder up at 2.83 to a big pop (80/0)

We see a shot of Stepdad Steve in the crowd starting a Freddy chant that picks up some steam as Sicario tries his best to keep his composure but clearly he wasn't happy. He puts Freddy in a wrist lock while the man is down and begins to stomp on the side of his face erratically. He hits his jaw, chin, black eyes, bleeding forehead, everything. The crowd just boos as Freddy is lifeless. That's when we hear a horn.

"What the heck is that noise?" Evan said

"Is that the Mex Express!?" David screams as the crowd goes crazy for the appearance of the bus (89/0). Sicario let's go Freddy to watch the bus drive down until it's right in front of the ring. The door opens and Caesar Montana steps out to a equally loud pop. Caesar slides into the ring but Sicario pounces on the bigger man with stomps to the back. Sicario picks Caesar up but the big man pushes him back. Caesar attempts a running big boot but Sicario ducks underneath. Sicario walks backwards into the ropes, luring Caesar with him. Sicario pulls down the ropes as Caesar runs at him, causing him to fly over and onto the ring apron. Sicario then runs off the ropes and hits a dropkick, sending Caesar back first onto the front of the Mex Express. Sicario shakes his head in disdain at Caesar before turning around into a kick to the nuts from Freddy Escobar. Freddy then picks up Sicario and delivers his finisher, Princes Crown (Stormbreaker). Freddy goes for the pin, even more excited than the hot crowd. But the ref shakes his head no, pointing out that Sicario is not bleeding.

Freddy is heartbroken and frustrated. He's bleeding and badly bruised as his plan for a distraction failed. Freddy desperately tries to mount Sicario and punch him, but can't cut his skin and gives up soon after. Freddy exits the ring and looks under the ring apron, trying to find a weapon. That is when he pulls out a stop sign. Freddy tosses it down, knowing it's not enough, before pulling out something better. A barbed wire baseball bat. The crowd pops for the site but boos once Freddy turns around to have the Barbed wire bat baseball slided into his face. Sicario rolls out of the ring after that and picks Escobar up, before Irish whipping him into the guard rail. Sicario runs over and does a knee lift, sending Freddy slumping to the ground. Sicario looks over and notices Stepdad Steve yelling "Stand up Freddy, you got this". Sicario walks over and pushes Stepdad Steve down into his seat to heat (0/85). Sicario says "Sit down so I can concentrate. ". That is when Steve jumped out of his seat and hit him with a hard right hand. The crowd pops as Sicario goes down. At that moment Steve reveals Brass knuckles on both hands that respectively say "Thug" "Steven" on them. Freddy gets up as Stepdad Steve yells "Get him. He's bleeding", pointing out that Sicario is bleeding from his lip. Freddy runs over and drags Sicario up, before sliding him inside the ring. MSG chants "Thank you Steve" in the loudest reaction of the night so far (90/0). Freddy ascends to the top turnbuckle, his eye swollen shut and black at this point and his forehead completely red at this point. Coronation (Split Leg Frog Splash) connects! He hooks a leg as Caesar enters the ring and dogpiles on top of him.

….

"Dammit Caesar" Freddy squeaked out

1

….

….

….

….

2

…

….

….

….

3

"He did. It took a lot of help and he did get beaten up badly but Freddy overcomes Sicario in 18:43 in a stellar brawl" David screams as Caesar lifts his boss up and hugs him tight as the crowd applauds him for once

"I can't believe it. New York City is absolutely shocked but happy….that's weird to say when Freddy is wrestling." Evan points

"I honestly cannot praise the perseverance of Freddy enough. He looks like a mess and got his ass kicked, but he survived and after the sneaky bastard got help from Stepdad Steve, the world's greatest Stepdad, he won. This has to be a sigh of relief for him." David said

"Alexis has to be fuming and Sicario is going to be in trouble." Evan said

"That's his problem, not Freddy's. But I have a feeling that the Queen won't stop until she gets what she wants." David said

* * *

 **Popularity Polls**

 **Best Match**

5\. Anarchy vs Hope (Episode 4)

4\. Detrick Cyrus & Mason Rivers vs Hounds of Justice

3\. Roman McIntyre vs Detrick Cyrus (Episode 1)

2\. La Rebelion vs Hounds of Justice (Episode 4)

1\. La Rebelion vs Asher Darma & Yul Bannok (Episode 2)

 **Best Scene**

10\. Natalia and Jason Malice in the waiting Room (Episode 3)

9\. Chris Wolf meets Alpha (Episode 1)

8\. Aldo tells Roman he's bigger than Anarchy (Episode 2)

7\. Jason Sabre and Flynn Horde run into each other (Episode 3)

6\. Freddy gets an invitation from Alexis (Episode 2)

5\. La Rebelion play cards (Episode 1)

4\. Jason Sabre gives Natalia the Dark Phoenix (Episode 4)

3\. Mark E's Dodgeball movie starring Ray Kiran (Episode 3)

2\. Jason leaves Detrick for the Hounds (Episode 2)

1\. Freddy Escobar and Alexis dance (Episode 3)

 **Best Character (Bottom Half)**

40\. Strong Style Syndicate

39\. Richard Montoya

38\. Jasper Cage & Lacey Alvarez

37\. David Harkness

36\. Grimm, Samuel and Mama

Sullivan

34\. Keyra Kiran

33\. Will Ralston

32\. Mason Rivers

31\. Evan Neal

30\. Jason Malice

29\. Rey Pantera Jr

28\. Chris Wolf

27\. Mark E

26\. Brandon Duke

25\. Maria Gonzalez

24\. CJ Hawk

23\. Flynn Horde

22\. Sicario

21\. Stepdad Steve


	7. ACW Betrayal Part 2

Flynn lays on a table in a room. His eyes are closed as Slaugh sits beside his son, next to his head. Flynn is completely naked as he lays with his backside facing up. In the background a older gentleman in a white coat and glasses is hold a syringe containing green fluid. The door opens as a Hispanic man with slick black hair walks in with a cigar in his mouth.

"Flynn, it's that time if the week already, mi amigo " The Hispanic man said as the man in the coat injects the needle into Flynn's backside. Flynns hand balls up into a fist.

"Yes." He replies

"Any news on the Shadowhunters or the seventh guy?" Asked the man.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary so far but it seems like there's a few people holding spirits in ACW. More than you had thought." Flynn said

"Destino?" He asked as the man in the coat sticks a syringe into Flynns shoulder.

"Yes." Flynn squeaks out as he begins to heave.

"Who?" He asked

"Jason Sabre." Flynn reveals as he gets a syringe in his left arm.

"One day you two will have to clash for that spirit and destroy it." He said

"I am aware." Flynn said, sweating profusely at this point as another syringe gets stuck into the back of his neck. Flynn grits his teeth as the doctor injects the green fluid into it

"For now stay away from him. He seems busy but at some point we'll take his spirit and destroy it." He said

"When we do…" Flynn began

"I'll cure you permanently. Your problem will be gone and you can be normal" He said before taking a puff from his cigar. "Anyways how is my sister?"

"She seems to be in good hands with her stable." He replies

"I doubt that, knowing the crew she runs with. But I'll take your word for it Flynn. That's all I wanted to hear my nomadic friend." He spoke before starting to walk away.

"Until next time, Mr. Espinoza." Flynn said before getting a syringe to the back of the neck causing the usually cool Flynn to cringe as Alexis's brother walks out of the room, shutting the door behind.

* * *

 **Feel it comin' in the air (Yeah)**

 **And the screams from everywhere (Yeah)**

 **I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm ready)**

 **It's a dangerous love affair (What's up, c'mon)**

 **Can't be scared when it goes down**

 **Got a problem, tell me now (What's up)**

 **Only thing that's on my mind (Whats up)**

 **Is who's gonna run this town tonight (What's up)**

 **Is who's gonna run this town tonight (What's up)**

 **We gonna run this town**

"After the shock of Sicario losing to Freddy Escobar, La Rebelion looks to rebound as Alexis Espinoza leads her four street soldiers into battle over the ACW Factions Championship." David said

"The four people in this match are the real deal. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Phoenix won a six man tag match at Final Destination as well as a few days ago against the Hounds of Justice. Meanwhile, this is Sofia Reynoso's first match of the season. She was last seen being the soul survivor in the first ever Total Warfare match as she lasted over an hour. These four are the real deal despite being shady." Evan said

"Don't racially profile them." David said, clearly trying to get under Evan's skin

"Race has nothing to do with the fact that they all look like thugs." Evan said

 **As I climb through dirt and mud**

 **(I'm sinking under)**

 **In a grave of life that was**

 **(I saw a light)**

 **I turned my back on everything**

 **I search for half-remembered dreams**

 **(Pulling me down with you)**

 **Above my head, they're circling**

 **The vultures want what's left of me**

 **I sacrificed it all and I will fight**

 **Until the world goes cold**

 **This battle's burned all that I've known**

 **Until the world goes cold**

"The betting sites have said that Anarchy was likely to win the ACW Factions Championship. These four have been a very well oiled machine." David said

"I wonder how considering they're led by Psychopath like Ash Russo who literally burns houses, animals and people." Evan said

"Look who's beside him. Jasper Cage is an absolute genius that MENSA wishes they had while Roman McIntyre has been a tank that can't be stopped." David said

"And Lacey is a girl." Evan chimes in, chuckling to himself

"A girl who would kick your ass. Remember that she has quietly picked up a few wins in her career and was in the finals for the ACW Womens Championship at the Inaugural Glory Road event. This team is well rounded but La Rebelion is as well. The crowd is on fire right now after the last match and what is about to take place. This is going to be awesome, I can guarantee you that." David said

The bell rings as the crowd is super hot for the two cooler stables. Dueling "Anarchy! Rebelion!" chants are heard as the crowd is in Anarchy's Favor (65/20) by a mile as Ash Russo is face to face with Phoenix. Next to them was Lacey Alvarez and Sofia Reynoso. Next to them was Jesus Garza and Roman McIntyre. Next to them was Rey Aguayo and Jasper Cage. All of them were milking the reaction from New York as everyone was face to face. Neither team touched. Suddenly Sofia steps in front of Phoenix and right in Ash Russo's face as there was some surprise of her bravery. Sofia slaps Ash right across the face. Lacey tackles Sofia down as the ref tries to get some order. Phoenix superkicks Ash. Jasper and Roman are about to go after Rey and Jesus, but the ref warns them that he'll end the match in a no contest. This elicits "Fuck the ref" chants (0/80) Ash rolls away after the Superkick as Lacey and Sofia roll around on the mat trading wild punches, with Sofia currently on top of Lacey. Jesus and Rey pull Sofia off and she throws up La Rebelion's set at Jasper and Roman who help Lacey up. Ash gets up in his team's corner as Jasper and Lacey walk over as Roman stands guard. The crowd chants "This is Awesome" (82/0) as Sofia tells the guys that she's starting, clearly on a high right now. Jasper and Ash talk before Jasper nods at him and exits the ring with Lacey. Ash walks over to Roman and tells him to stand on the ring apron, signaling that he's starting with Sofia.

"Ash is starting with Sofia? Is this girl stupid? This is the same guy who beat Damian Crowe and Seth Sullivan." Evan said

"Don't doubt Sofia because of her gender. This woman went sixty minutes, outlast eight other men, she can hang with the big boys." David said

Ash tries to throw a kick toward Sofia but she blocks it with a forearm and does an open hand slap to the face. She slaps him a couple times before doing a spinning backhand to Ash. Sofia tries to back Ash into the ropes and Irish whips him but Russo reverses it. Sofia stops herself using the top rope, but Ash runs at her. Sofia dodges but Ash jumps up to the middle rope. But before he can springboard, Sofia jumps to the middle rope and hits a German Suplex off of it! Sofia rolls to her teams corner and tags in Phoenix. Phoenix enters the ring with a Springboard Leg Drop before attempting a pin that gets a 1 count. Phoenix waits for Ash to start to get up before running at the set of ropes and jumping off the top, only to slip when Jasper Cage pushes down on the ropes. Phoenix hits his right leg on the top rope before landing on the back of his head and neck on the ring mat. Ash notices this as Jasper signals for him to take advantage. Phoenix starts to get up, holding the back of his head, as Ash Russo runs past him and hits a Springboard Moonsault, coming off the second rope. Ash tags in Jasper Cage, while pinning down Phoenix's arm with his foot. Jasper enters the ring and stomps on the arm before Ash leaves. Jasper then slows down the match by laying his chest across Phoenix's before locking in a Figure Four Arm Lock.

The crowd's reaction begins to lower as Jasper wrenches on the left arm. Jasper then rises to his feet with the Figure Four armlock forcing Phoenix to both knees. Jasper then puts one leg over his shoulder and smashes the bottom of his shoe into his face. Jasper let's go and does a low dropkick to the side of the head. Jasper picks Phoenix up and pushes him into the corner before tagging in Lacey. Lacey climbs up the top turnbuckle and front flips off, wrapping both her feet around Phoenix's neck, doing a headscissors takedown, throwing Phoenix across the ring. Lacey smiles as Phoenix gets up to his feet. "I want to play with her." she said, pointing at Sofia. Phoenix obliges as Sofia happily slaps his hand to get tagged in. The two women go right at each other. Both women firing punches at the side of the others head. Sofia starts to get the advantage as Lacey is about to fall over, but Sofia grabs her by her shirt and pulls her up. Sofia headbutts Lacey Alvarez before delivering a few more and then hitting a Discus Clothesline. Sofia follows up by doing an elbow drop and dragging Lacey up. Sofia Irish whips Lacey into the ropes, but Lacey handspring's off it, attempting a Handspring Discus Kick but Sofia catches her and picks her up onto both of her shoulders. Sofia runs toward the corner, attempting a Bucklebomb, but Lacey leans back and goes a Hurricanrana, sending her head first into the second turnbuckle. Lacey follows that by pulling Sofia into a Schoolgirl roll up.

…..

1

…

…..

Rey Aguayo breaks it up by pulling Lacey off by her arm and pulling her into a overhead Belly to Belly Suplex. Ash Russo runs into the ring and does a lou thez press and delivers a few punches before the ref pulls him off. Rey rolls out of the ring before Ash pushes the ref and does a Suicide Dive onto Rey. In the ring, Sofia is on her feet, waiting for Lacey to get up. When she does, Sofia kicks her in the stomach before hitting a swinging neckbreaker on her. Sofia drags Lacey by her arm and leg and tags in Jesus Garza. Jesus enters the ring as Sofia leaves. Jesus lifts Lacey up in a military press and walks over to Anarchy's corner, 20 feet across from his crowd claps the strength of Jesus as he reaches Anarchys corner. He cockily bench presses Lacey, talking trash to Jasper before the sound of a slap is heard. Roman McIntyre has tagged himself in. The crowd goes crazy (85/0) before Jesus Military presses Lacey onto Jasper, knocking the genius off the ring apron and sending both to the floor. Jesus takes a few steps back before Roman enters the ring.

"Jesus made a mistake by showing off in front of Anarchy. It gave Roman the chance to tag himself in as we enter fourteen minutes into this match." David said

"We're about to see the real big boys play now. I hope both of them beat each other senseless because I like neither!" Evan said

The Wildcard Champion and La Rebelion powerhouse are on the middle of an intense staredown. Slowly, Roman and Jesus meet in the middle of the ring. Jesus does a throat thrust but Roman barely shows any pain. Roman throws one at Jesus, but Garza refuses to be outdone and no sells it. Back and forth they go. Roman. Jesus. McIntyre. Garza. The two aren't showing any damage and are taking the throat thrusts like men. Roman with another and Garza finally shows some side effects by grabbing his chin and taking a step back. But Jesus swings for the fences getting back to fighting with a right hand. Jesus hits a couple more, before Roman shoots him down with a right hand. McIntyre follows with a few hard lefts and rights, sending Jesus down to the ring mat. The crowd cheers loudly and chants "Roman" (88/0).

Roman picks Jesus up and lifts him onto his shoulders. Roman connects with a Firemans Carry Neckbreaker before picking him up and Irish Whipping him into Anarchy's corner. Roman charges toward Jesus, but La Rebelions member explodes out of the corner with a Bicycle Kick. Jesus drops to the knee as the crowd chant "A-C-Dub" in appreciation of the match as Jesus crawls over to his teams corner and tags in Rey Aguayo. Aguayo enters the ring as Roman starts to get to his feet. Rey runs toward him and does a chop block to take McIntyre down. Rey quickly puts Roman in a ankle lock, trying and succeeding to pull him backwards. It does work but it's very slow. Roman is able to turn to his back, before kicking Aguayo off. Roman gets to his feet, but is taken down with a leg sweep STO less than a second later. Rey then drags him to a neutral corner and climbs up to the top turnbuckle as Roman starts to get up. Roman sees Aguayo climbing and lunges at him with an uppercut to the chin. Rey is rocked before Roman climbs up to the top, only for Rey to hit a right hand. Roman does his own right hand, but Aguayo rakes McIntyres eyes to stop him for a second. Rey Aguayo then hooks Roman up, before lifting him in the air before jumping off in front of him and hitting a Falcons Arrow off the top turnbuckle! The crowd loses their shit (92/0) as Rey falls on top of Roman, going for a pin.

"Are you kidding me?! He lifted Roman in the air!" Evan said

"Looks like Jesus isn't the only one with strength." David said

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

….

Ash Russo breaks it up with a Running Shooting star Press! Ash stands up and ducks underneath a superkick from Phoenix. Lacey then hits a Springboard hurricanrana on Phoenix sending him out of the ring. Ash runs off the ropes, looking to dive again, but once his flies over the top ropes, Jesus is on the ring apron and catches Ash over one shoulder. Jesus then hits Running Powerslam off the ring apron and onto the floor as MSG has reached a fever pitch (95/0). Jesus stands up after that only for Lacey to come off the top turnbuckle and hit a moonsault on Jesus. In the ring Sofia runs off the ropes and ducks underneath Roman's clothesline before going over the middle ropes and doing a Suicide Dive into an Uppercut onto Lacey, knocking her into the guard rail to a huge pop. The "A-C-Dub" chants serenade the two teams as Roman looks at the carnage on the outside. He turns around into a Scoop Slam from Rey. Aguayo quickly follows up with a back senton. He then picks Roman up and puts him in the hammerlock, setting up the Caida Del Rey (Hammerlock DDT). Roman charges forward forcing Aguayo into his teams corner, trying to fight it although Rey still has the Hammerlock locked in tight. Jasper is able to blind tag himself in, before Rey spins out of the corner and hits a Caida Del Rey. Rey is about to pin Roman, but Jasper puts him in a Full Nelson, snaps him off Roman and hits a Full Nelson Suplex! Jasper wastes no time by picking Rey Aguayo up and hitting Heaven to Hell (Reverse GTS)! Rey goes down as Jasper hooks a leg.

"The genius of Jasper Cage shows itself again as twenty minutes have elapsed. A very underrated ring general in my opinion." David said

…..

1

…..

…..

"Very Overrated intelligence though." Evan chimed in

"He's not insulted by a man who's favorite scholar is Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory." David said

…..

…..

Sofia enters the ring but gets a Superman punch from Roman.

2

…

Phoenix tries to enter but gets his own Superman Punch as Ash and Lacey grab Jesus's legs to keep him from entering the ring

…

Jesus kicks Ash and Lacey off

…..

…..

Jesus ducks under Roman's Superman Punch and lunges toward Jasper, with an Axe handle to the back, breaking it up at 2.9!

"Jesus was lucky that he ducked that." David said

"So was La Rebelion. Alexis almost had a heart attack outside of the ring. I would've had to give her CPR." Evan said

"Don't say things that will get the Queen of the South to hurt you." David said

"What? I use toothpaste." Evan replies

The crowd is on their feet as Jesus rolls out of the ring as Jasper signals for Roman to get back in the corner. As he does this, Ash runs around the ring to catch Jesus with a running Front Dropkick that sends Jesus flying into the steel steps. Jasper tags Roman in, while holding Rey by the arm. Roman runs off the opposite set of ropes as Jasper Irish whips Rey toward McIntyre with as much power as he can. Roman hits with him with a Silent Kill (Spear) using the Irish whip from Jasper to add force upon contact. Roman goes for the pin as Jasper stands guard.

….

1

Phoenix gets on the ring apron.

…..

…..

…

Jasper approaches

…

2

…..

Phoenix Springboards at least three feet over Jaspers head and crashes down on Roman's back to break it up earning a standing ovation from New York as the mostly Anarchy crowd begins to turn. Jasper turns around to see him break up the pinfall and is tripped by Sofia from the outside. Sofia proceeds to pull him out of the ring. Sofia hits Jasper with a Discus Forearm, before Phoenix takes him down with a corkscrew Crossbody over the top ropes. The crowd is wowed by Phoenix as we go back to the ring where Ash and Lacey are standing, ready for a tag. Roman reaches out and looks like he's about to tag Ash in but moves his hand past Ash's and tags in Lacey. Ash is slightly surprised as Lacey climbs up to the top turnbuckle while Rey gets to his feet. Lacey goes for Final Flight (Eclipse). It almost connects but Rey wraps both arms around her waist before she can go all the way down and lifts her into a German Suplex. Rey then gets to her feet with the waist lock still in and turns so their backs are against La Rebelions corner. Lacey is German Suplexed right into the turnbuckles. The crowd goes insane (93/0) as Lacey hits her back and neck against the middle turnbuckle before sliding down to a seated position on the bottom turnbuckle. Rey tags in Phoenix who slingshots into the ring with a rope aided dropkick, before pulling her out of the corner. Phoenix ascends to the top turnbuckle as the rest of La Rebelion enter the ring to form a wall in front of Lacey. Fireball (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) connects! Anarchy enters the ring as he goes for the pin.

…..

1

….

…

Ash is brawling with Aguayo. Roman is being held back by Jesus. Sofia is trying her best to block Jasper.

…..

"Can they hold off the rest of Anarchy and win this?!" Questions David

….

2

Ash ducks underneath a right hand from Aguayo as Roman Superman Punches Jesus, making him wobbly legged.

…..

…..

…...

Ash hits Aguayo with Rebellion (Claymore Kick), forcing him to fall backwards on top of Phoenix. Sofia ducks underneath Jaspers Clothesline and hits him with a Codebreaker. Roman hits Jesus with a thunderous Silent Kill, sending both men into a dogpile consisting of Lacey, Phoenix, Aguayo and Ash, now with those two. Everyone is down as MSG is on fire with dueling "Anarchy! Rebelion chants except now the crowd is in the cartels favor (40/60). We see Jasper whisper something to Roman and Ash, before seeing Ash make a beeline for his teams corner as Roman picks Jesus up and throws him over the top ropes and onto the outside and does the same thing to Rey. Jasper drags Lacey across the ring as the ref poorly attempts to regain control of the wild match. Jasper helps Lacey tag Ash in. Ash enters the ring as Roman exits upon orders of the ref. Ash stomps his feet, signaling Rebellion. The crowd claps along with smattering boos being heard (82/14). Ash charges when Phoenix gets up and hits it, but Phoenix is sent flying into his teams corner on impact. Sofia tags herself in! Ash gets up and eats a Discus Clothesline! Sofia quick as ever picks Ash up and hits him with a Shining Star (Flip Piledriver). Jesus and Aguayo enter the ring on cue and run at the other three Anarchy members. Jesus and Rey knock Roman and Jasper off. Both fall off the ring apron but land on their feet. Unfortunately for both, Jesus and Rey grab Laceys throat and grabs an arm before lifting her up, over the ropes and do a double choke bomb from above the ring to the outside onto both. In the background, Sofia lifts Ash up into a powerbomb, showing incredible power and pulls him behind her back, before dropping Ash Russo with Gran Final (Weapon X). The chants of "Rebelion" can be heard (94/0) as Sofia turns Ash onto his back with some struggle due to weight difference and hooks the leg.

…..

"Gran Final on Ash Russo! This girl is strong!" Evan said

1

…..

…

…

….

2

"Can she do it though?!" David questions

…..

…

…

"No way!" Evan said

…

3

"Yes way! After 29:01, Sofia Reynoso pins Ash Russo and wins the ACW Factions Championship for La Rebelion! What a classic!" David praises as Alexis grabs all for Championships from the timekeeper and enters the ring as Jesus and Rey help Sofia up.

"I can't believe it….Sofia pinned Ash….La Rebelion are Champions….what is wrong with the world?!" Evan said as Alexis hands Jesus and Rey their titles while Sofia excitedly snatches hers and hugs it.

"Believe it. La Rebelion won the Factions Championship and it was well deserved. Freddy may have beat Sicario in the prior match, but Alexis has to be smiling right now over this moment." David said as Phoenix walks over and is handed a title by Alexis. Then a pyro display goes off from the rafters all the way to the big screen above the ring. La Rebelion poses for the photos as Alexis stands in the middle throwing up her set with Jesus in the background with the title around his neck while spreading the Mexican Flag behind him. Aguayo and Phoenix stand to Alexis, left and right side holding the title up to their chest with their backs facing the Queen of the South. Sofia is kneeling down, in front of Alexis with her title in front of her and also throwing up her set as Run this Town plays.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for our main event of ACW Betrayal. Fight Without Honor 3. Detrick Cyrus versus Jason Sabre. The Lucha Warrior vs the Ace of Despair." David Harkness said

"These guys were best friends at one point. After Jason went AWOL on Detrick because of his alliance with Hope and relationship with Rey Pantera getting in the way, he returned. He returned a new man, with Micah Hyde by his side and as a member of Despair. That return was the night of Fight Without Honor 2, Final Destination." Evan said

"The same night where Jason would battle Rey Pantera in what would be Pantera's last match as he would die a couple hours after. At Rey's vigil, Jason would show up and throw down Pantera's mask, claiming that Detrick was next." David continued

"And now we're here. In the city of Despair. A city where Detrick will not be liked at all. This is going to be a hostile environment for him and it will be against a very hostile opponent." Evan said

"This match favors Jason. Detrick might be quicker, but Jason has way harder strikes and seems to be very good in a hardcore environment. He is capable of using weapons very well." David said

"It's time guys! The main event starts right now!" Evan said

 **It's taken a lifetime to lose my way**

 **A lifetime of yesterdays**

 **All the wasted time on my hands**

 **Turns to sand**

 **And fades in the wind**

 **Crossing lines**

 **Small crimes**

 **Taking back what is mine**

 **I'm fine in the fire**

 **I feed on the friction**

 **I'm right where I should be**

 **Don't try and fix me**

 **I'm fine in the fire**

 **I feed on the friction**

 **I'm right where I should be**

 **Don't try and fix me**

The crowd stayed a little quiet at the unfamiliar theme until the Ace of Despair symbol appeared on the mini tron on the slide in door which elicts a deafening reaction from the crowd. Slowly the doors slide apart to reveal Jason Sabre with his back to the crowd. He was wearing a black and white version of his jacket with what seemed like match boots and long tights. However, there was something covering his head. That's when Jason turned around to reveal that he was wearing Rey Pantera's mask. The Anti-Hope crowd loved it as the camera pans in on a fan sitting on the seats above the stage holding up a 'Ace kills Hope' signs. Jason looks around at the MSG crowd who were all behind him and grins, before walking down the ramp, slapping hands with everybody, before sliding into the ring. Loud "Jason Fucking Sabre, Jason Fucking Sabre, Jason Fucking Sabre" chants are heard as undoes the button that has the Despair crest on it to unlatch his jacket and take it off as Fix Me by 10 years stops playing and the crowd cheers Jason. The chants for him are extremely loud as you can see Sabre is a bit surprised over the amount of cheers, then even more surprised when streamers start to get thrown in the ring. Jason stands in the middle of the ring as the streamers rain down on top of him from his adoring public. Loud 'Go Ace!" chants can be heard as Sabre cracks a smile. And then reality sets in. He remembers why he's here, so as the ref cleans up the massive amount of streamers, he turns his head toward the entrance stage.

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

 **Whispers in my ear**

 **Nothing can compare**

 **I just wanna listen**

 **As my, world turns**

 **The heart beats**

 **Not only in my chest**

 **But the heart of the streets**

 **So when they feel this, they feel me**

 **But I can't feel nothin', outside these Dre Beats**

 **I am from the city of people who came from the bottom**

 **Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, what's up?**

 **Exception shows me as the dead man walkin',**

 **But reflections show this kid's still got it**

The boos are deafening. As big as Sabre's cheers were, Detrick's boos were louder. The sliding doors open as the boos pour upon Detrick Cyrus upon him stepping out from behind the doors. Detrick is stunned. The masked star is clearly phased and surprised by the negative reaction, which he is not used to. He looks around to see fans giving him thumbs down and middle fingers. Detrick has a neon green hoodie on that says 'Never Give Up Hope' on the back with the mask that he wears replacing the O. He's also wearing a similar color for his mask while wearing black jean shorts. Detrick turns around to show the logo to the crowd but a fan from the seating above the stage pours beer down onto him. Detrick just closes eyes, accepting the hate as he turns around. He keeps his head down as the crowd that is only couple of feet away from him throws popcorn, beer, soda cans among other things at the hero. Detrick steps on the ring apron and looks at the crowd to see a row of people towards the top of the arena holding up letters that spell out 'If Detrick wins, We Riot'. Detrick enters the ring and takes off his jacket, throwing it into the crowd, only for the man who catches it to throw it back at him. Detrick sighs as he picks it, pointing at a child, before throwing it at the child. The child, probably pressured by father, who tells him something, throws it back at Detrick to a huge pop. The father is heard audibly saying 'You're not poisoning my kid you piece of shit'. Detrick picks up the jacket and throws it into the crowd one more time, only to have the guy who catches it wipe his ass with it and throw it back. Detrick just rolls his eyes at this point and decides not to play along anymore.

"Hostile crowd. This is not what Detrick is used to." David said

"When you're on top of the world. Someone is going to hate you. In Detrick's case, it's an entire city." Evan said

The bell rings as a deafening "Fuck You Detrick" chant is heard throughout MSG (0/98). Even a professional like Detrick Cyrus seems to be irked by the chants, but not as much as seeing Jason Sabre wear his mentors mask. Jason walks over to the shirt that the child threw back at Detrick and rips it in half to the biggest standing ovation of the night and "Jason Sabre" chants (99/0). Detrick charges toward Jason at that and the two men begin to hammer at the others heads with their fists. Jason starts to get the edge, being a better brawler as he delivers more and more shots that the Lucha Warrior. Detrick starts to reel back as Jason delivers a hard right hand to the jaw followed by a left jab followed by one last right hook to knock Detrick down. Jason stomps on Detricks body before doing a knee drop to the side of his head. Jason picks Detrick up and Irish Whips him into the turnbuckle, Jason follows by hitting a running Clothesline into the corner, before pulling Cyrus out and hitting a release Vertical Suplex. Jason climbs up to the top turnbuckle and mockingly hits a Destino (Corkscrew Moonsault) to insult Detrick's deceased mentor. A loud "Fuck Pantera" chant is heard (0/85) as Detrick kicks out before one and rolls out of the ring to escape the onslaught.

"Detrick kicking out at one, similar to Jason when he faced Pantera." Evan points out.

"Jason's just being disrespectful and this crowd is with him on being awful humans. The man is dead for god's sake." David said, disgusted

Jason runs off the ropes and comes right at Detrick with a Suicide Dive, pushing Detrick into the guard rail. The Ace gets to his feet as Cyrus leans against the guard rail. Jason runs at him but Detrick back body drops him over the guard rail. But Jason lands on his feet and pulls Detrick's head down from behind, smashing the back of his head against the top guard rail. Detrick falls to a knee holding the back of his head. Jason reaches over and pulls Detrick Cyrus up before Back Suplexing him onto his side of the crowd, straight into chairs. Jason then takes the chance to stand on top of the guard rail and tell something out to nearby fans. Suddenly twenty plus fans throw their chairs at the prone body of Detrick Cyrus that is laying on concrete. The hostile crowd chants "Bury Detrick" (0/87) as he is buried underneath twenty seven chairs. Jason then jumps off the guard rail and does a frog splash onto the pile of chairs squishing him.

"This is getting out of hand! The crowd should not be getting involved like this. They're spectators, not wrestlers." David said

"Anything goes David. You can't complain. Detrick should've known that this could've happened." Evan said

"Bullshit he did!" David yells

Jason digs past the pile of chairs before finding Detrick's body and pulling him up. Jason back Suplexes him onto the top of the guard rail. Detrick drops to both knees before Sabre drags him up and chops him across the chest before dragging him through the crowd, making sure he slams his head onto chairs as he makes his way to the aisle. Jason Irish whips Detrick towards the staircase, causing Cyrus to trip over the bottom step and fall face first on the steel enforced staircase. Jason walks over with a fans chair in hand as Detrick sits up on the staircase only for Jason to bath the chair over his head. Detrick falls over as the chair is wrapped firmly around his head after that sick chairshot. Sabre picks him up and walks him halfway up the steps onto a plateau, now eight feet above the bottom level. Detrick decides to elbow him in the gut, trying to fight back but Sabre shuts him down with a knee right to the chair around his neck. Detrick grabs his throat after flinging the chair off his throat. Detrick coughs loudly, choking as Sabre loosens his knee after connecting with steel. Jason then closelines him over the railing and into the crowd. Detrick falls right onto the concrete floor below, hitting the right side of his body against it. Jason then starts to walk across the second level of MSG as the audience embraces the Ace with Pat's on the backs. Jason stops when he is right below Detrick, who is getting to his feet. Jason hits a Final Hour (High Fly Flow) onto the standing Detrick! The crowd chants "Holy Shit" (90/0) as Sabre rolls off Detrick and grabs his chest for a few moments.

"Final Hour from the Heavens!" Calls David

"Both men are down, but Jason has been dominating the first eight minutes of the match." Evan said

Time passes as the chants fade away. Jason gets to his feet, before bending down to help Sabre up. Jason drags Detrick down the aisle but as he does, Detrick grabs a sign from a fan and throws it into Jason's face. Jason is surprised and let's go but is unaffected. Jason looks back at Detrick who then throws a chair into his face. Jason reels back, before Detrick picks the chair up again and jabs him in the gut before slamming it over his back. Jason goes down, before Cyrus picks him up by the hair and walks him to the guard rail. Detrick lifts Jason into a seated position on the guard rail and sets up a chair, a couple inches away from him. Detrick runs at him, jumps on the chair and jumps at Jason going for a Hurricanrana but Sabre reverses it into a Powerbomb onto the top of the chair. The chair is turned inside out as the crowd chants "Holy shit!" while you can hear the screams of pain coming from Detrick over what his back had just been through.

"Detrick's spine might've been cracked!" David said

"Poor Steel chair." Evan said

Jason stands of his fallen foe, watching him in agony. He then reaches down and pulls him up before throwing him over the guard rail and back to ringside. Jason jumps over the guard rail and lands on his feet. Detrick is seen crawling toward the ring but the Ace is on his tail. Jason grabs the crawling Detrick by the back of his mask and pulls him up before throwing him head first into the side of the ring. The masked Sabre looks under the ring and pulls out a bed of nails. Excitement with a hint of dread falls around the arena in New York as the long wooden board with long silver nails sticking out is laid in front of the ring. Detrick starts to get up using the ring skirt to pull himself up. Detrick turns around and eats a sliding dropkick across the ring apron to take him down and send the back of his head against the steps. Jason then grabs Detrick and pulls him next to the bed of nails. Jason lifts Detrick up onto the ring apron before climbing up himself. Jason pulls Detrick up and puts him between his legs before lifting him up onto his shoulders. Jason hits a release Powerbomb, sending Detrick right into the bed of nails. The nails pierce Detrick's arms and back as Jason stands over his former friend yelling out in horror. "You sick Fuck" chants are heard before Jason jumps off the ring apron hitting a flipping Senton Splash off the ring apron onto the bed of nails furthering the nails into Detrick's back.

"That is gross." Evan gagged

"Those nails have pierced the skin of Detrick. This is why it's called Fight Without Honor. Because of sick shit like this that runs through the twisted mines of people like Jason, who have lost their way in life." David said

"Lost their way? I know he found the way. The way to end Detrick Cyrus!" Evan said

Jason picks him up, struggling to disconnect Detrick from the nails, but eventually he does so. We can see Detrick bleeding from the backside of his arms and having gashs all around his back. Jason rolls Detrick into the ring, before looking underneath and pulling something small out. Jason enters the ring as we see that he has a saltshaker in his hand. Jason then literally pours salt into the wounds of Detrick's back, causing him to feel burns. Detrick squirms before Sabre kneels over and looks down at him. "I'm going to be honest, you deserve it.' Jason said, before standing up and kicking Detrick right on the side of the head. Jason looks down at Cyrus with pent up rage across his face. Detrick gets to both knees and looks up at him. He says 'It didn't-" boot to the face from Jason Sabre! Jason stomps on Detrick as the crowd chants 'You Deserve it!" at Hope's leader. Eventually Jason stops stomping on him, before exiting the ring again. Sabre looks underneath, before pulling out a tool belt. Sabre looks inside the pockets of the tool belt and slides a screwdriver out. Jason grins as he reenters the ring with the tool belt, which he sets down. Detrick is on his feet and tries a Superkick, but Jason sidesteps him and drills the screwdriver into his head. Detrick drops to a knee, before Sabre jabs the screwdriver into his head again, but this time he keeps adding pressure and pushing down on it, causing Detrick to fall on his back and Sabre to follow him down, kneeling. Detrick is able to push Sabre and the screwdriver away, but we can see blood pouring down from his forehead due to the eye hole. Jason drops screwdriver before looking into the toolbelt again and sees a pair of scissors. The crowds cheers extremely loud as Jason waits for Detrick to approach him and drives the pair of scissors into his throat. Detrick wraps both hands around it as we see blood form on his throat as well as inside his mouth as he coughs it up. Jason takes Detrick down with a Slinglade and gets to his feet. Jason then sits Detrick up before using the scissors to the cut the back of his mask. That is when Jason pulls Detrick Cyrus's mask off. Cyrus immediately covers his face as Sabre removes his Rey Pantera mask and holds it in his right hand as Detrick's is in his left hand. The crowd is overwhelmingly chanting 'Yes' (98/0) over the embarrassment and punishment that Detrick has received.

"That son of a bitch!" David said

"Looks like Jason has added Detrick's mask to his collection as we close in on twenty minutes" Evan said

Jason then spits on both masks and curbstomps Detrick's head, face first into the ring mat. Jason puts both masks in the pocket of his tights, before picking Detrick, who has an arm over his eyes and kicks him in the gut. Sabre then runs off the ropes again, but Detrick catches him with a Superkick. Jason is rocked as Detrick rolls out of the ring, covering his face and goes under the ring. Jason gets up inside the ring as Detrick appears on the outside behind him with a Kendo Stick in his hand and a bandana around his face . Detrick slides in as Jason turns around and swings the Kendo stick in the gut. Jason doubles over before Detrick slams the kendo stick over his back, sending him to all fours. Detrick Cyrus then begins to unleash Kendo Stick shot after Kendo Stick shot onto Jason Sabre, absolutely losing it on his former friend. The crowd drowns him in boos as throws the torn up Kendo Stick out of the ring after eighteen wild shots with it. Detrick seems to running on adrenaline as he lifts Jason up and chops him across the chest, before Irish whipping him. But feigns it and pulls him back in for a Back Suplex transitioned into a neckbreaker! Detrick sits up as loud "You Still Suck!" chant booms across the arena. Detrick lifts him up, trying his best to not look annoyed at the hostile crowd by running toward the rope and jumping to the middle one. But Jason is on his feet and hits Detrick with the Best Dropkick in the Business, to the back, sending him flying over the top rope and onto the floor. The crowd gives the move a standing ovation as Jason waits for Detrick to stand up before running off the ropes. Jason goes for a Suicide Dive but jumps into a Barbed Wire Baseball bat to the head from Detrick Cyrus!

"That's the Bat that Freddy tried to use earlier!" David points out

"He might have to thank his brother for leaving it there for him. Although I don't think the two talk anymore." Evan said

Detrick raises the bat to "Fuck Off Detrick" chants (0/90). Detrick nods at the crowd before pulling Sabre up to his knees and grinding the barbed wire bat into his face. Jason screams as Detrick cuts his forehead open before letting go. Detrick throws the bat inside the ring, before looking under the ring skirt and pulling out a steel chain. Detrick whips Jason on the back with the chain, before wrapping his knuckles with the chain. Detrick pulls Jason to both knees and smashes the chain covered fist against his forehead a couple times, opening up his cut even more. Detrick then unwraps the chain from his fist and rolls Jason into the ring. Jason is bleeding from his forehead as Detrick pulls out a Barbed wire chair from underneath the ring. Detrick slides in with it as Jason grasps the barbed wire bat, getting up to a knee. Detrick approaches, before Jason pops up, turning around and swinging the barbed wire bat at him. Detrick blocks it with the chair as both men are pushing their barbed wire weapon at the other man. Both are at a stalemate as the crowd chant "Go Ace!" before following it up with "Fuck Detrick!" (99/0). The noise in the Garden was indescribable as almost everyone was on their feet as both megastars try to win this weapon battle, eventually both weapons slip out of their grasp and fall to the side, so they take it old school and just brawl.

"When there's no weapons left. Just beat the shit out of each other with your hands!" David said

"It didn't have to be like this!" Detrick shouts as he hits a right hand that forces to Jason to stumble.

"It's your fault that it is!" Jason said hitting him with his own, right to the mouth. Detrick bends over spitting out a tooth as Jason continues his stiff punches. "You got everything! You had a family! You were handed your spot in Hope! You were given every opportunity to succeed because your dad was rich while I had to work for it! You put yourself first and used everyone else to get to the top, you selfish bastard!"

Detrick falls to a knee and punches Jason in the gut, before popping up and starting to punch him

"All you ever do is complain about everything bad in your life. Your brother killing your family! Being an Orphan! Your wife leaving you! Everything bad is everyone elses fault. But what about you? All you do is sit around and do nothing and be jealous because I did something with my life! Maybe I'm selfish, but at least I'm not a whiny little brat!"

Jason throws a right, Detrick throws one back. Both men slow down before eventually the hands become more like light taps. Both bleeding from the side of their heads. Suddenly they find themselves leaning against each other.

"You couldn't even say hello without wanting something from me. Best friends right..." Jason said as the two leans against each other, trying to keep themselves up.

"I'm sorry." Detrick squeaks out. "Just listen. Please, Jason. Just listen. You're better than Despair Jason. Please listen to me and don't go down this path. You're my brother."

"I am the King of Despair Detrick. That's the path I walk. It's too late!" Jason said before pushing him off and going for a punch

"No it's not!" Screams Detrick going for his own punch. Both hit each other at the same time, their arms cross as each of their fist connects with the others jaw. That is when we notice something written on each of their wrist tapes. On Detrick it says 'Legends never Die', on Jason's it says 'Legends Must die Eventually'. Then they both go down, falling right beside the other. The ref drops down as the crowd looks on with their hearts beating

"Why's the ref counting? Who's pinning who?" A confused Evan said

…..

1

…

…..

…

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3/ Both get their shoulder up!

"It's over….Detrick Cyrus has won after 26:33 of emotional action. When he fell, he had one hand over Jason's chest" David said as the crowd boos loudly throwing trash into the ring once Invincible begins to play.

"Detrick got lucky. He survived Fight Without Honor 3 tonight." Evan said as we get a close up of Detrick and Jason from above. Both haven't moved, but you can see a glaze in their eyes and what looks to be a trail of liquid that fell from each of their eyes and down their cheek.

"It didn't end with a finisher. It ended with two brothers fighting with their hands and tears in their eyes. These two will walk different paths, but they will be tied forever. This bond they share is broken, but it is far from shattered" David said taking notice.

"What the hell are you babbling on about? Detrick just got his butt handed to him and barely won, because he got lucky." Evan said, clearly not noticing what David said

"Nothing Evan, nothing." David said as Jason sat up, beside Detrick, who was hardly moving. Detrick head leaned onto the torso of Sabre trying to use him to pull himself up, but he couldn't. Jason just looked down at his fallen opponent and former friend as the crowd continues to chant 'Fuck you Detrick'. He looks around at the negativity for Detrick Cyrus, the man he knew. He looks back down at him starting to move around

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head**

 **Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid**

 **Children roam the streets now orphans of war**

 **Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

 **Royal flames will carve the path in chaos**

 **Bringing daylight to the night**

 **Death is riding in the town with armor**

 **Because thail take all your rights**

 **Hail to the king, hail to the one**

 **Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun**

 **Hail to the king (hail, hail, hail, the king)**

The crowd explodes as we can hear Evan scream 'No Way, He wasn't supposed to show up until after his wedding'. The reaction is bigger than Jason Sabre's. In fact it was the biggest pop of the night. Jason turns his head from Detrick, back to the entrance stage that opens up to reveal Azriel with the ACW World Championship slung over his shoulder. The front row is seen bowing to the King of Despair as he slowly walks down as Jason gets to his feet, not knowing why he's here. Detrick is on all fours, trying to get to his feet as Azriel enters the ring. The crowd sings 'Hail to the King, Hail to the one' in tune to the song as the King of Despair looks down at Detrick. Azriel then pulls Detrick up and looks at him right in the eyes. He says 'Two weeks.' before pointing at the ACW World Championship as the crowd cheers loudly at that revelation. Detrick, bleeding and tired looks at the Championship before looking at Azriel, nodding his head. Detrick then looks back at Jason who is standing behind him, watching the scene unfold. Jason and Detrick look right at each other, before Jason shifts his eyes to the ACW World Championship. Detrick offers a fist to Jason, but Jason walks past him and past Azriel. The crowd cheers Sabre's rejection, but then cheers even louder, when Jason runs back, past Azriel, who remains unphased and catches the surprised Detrick with a Final Blow (RKO)!

"Detrick won the match, but Sabre stands tall." David said as Fix Me begins to play as Sabre stands up.

"We're going to get Detrick Cyrus versus Azriel in two weeks for the ACW World Championship, only a week before Azriel's wedding to Giselle." Evan said

"But it looks like the Ace of Despair has his eyes on the ACW World Championship as well." David said as Jason does his gun taunt, pointing right at the title while Azriel looks at him with the same unchanged look on his face since his entrance. Jason then leaves the ring to his theme as Azriel stands over Detrick.

"We are out of time. Thank you for joining-" Evan said

"Silent Kill!" Screams David as Roman McIntyre slides in from behind, jumps over Detrick and hits Azriel with a Silent Kill!

"Everyone is after Azriel!" Said Evan

"The King is back and everyone is after the throne!" David said as the last shot of the night is Jason staring back to the ring where Roman is standing over Azriel, as Detrick Cyrus is seen sitting up near the ropes looking at the Wildcard Champion.

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **Episode 6 preview**

 **Fate Briefcase:** Rey Aguayo (W/ Alexis Espinoza) vs Freddy Escobar

 **Hope vs Hope:** Anthony Dre vs Mason Rivers

 **Wildcard Championship:** Roman McIntyre © vs CJ Hawk

* * *

 **ACW Predications results**

Gauntlet match:

CJ Hawk: 8 votes

Brandon Duke: 5 votes

Yul Bannok: 2 votes

Asher Darma: 1 Vote

Lockdown:

Diamondust: 10 votes

Erin Frost: 6 votes

Pelea Callejera:

Sicario: 14 votes

Freddy Escobar: 2 votes

ACW Factions Championship:

Anarchy: 9 votes

La Rebelion: 7 votes

Fight Without Honor 3

Jason Sabre: 10 votes

Detrick Cyrus: 6 votes

* * *

 **Popularity Polls**

 **Stable Rankings**

7\. Hope

6\. Papa Hawk's Agency

5\. Hounds of Justice

4\. Mex Express

3\. Despair

2\. Anarchy

1\. La Rebelion

 **Top Character Dynamics (Relationships, Friendships, Rivalries, ect.)**

15\. Sofia Reynoso X Freddy Escobar & Flynn Horde x Reyna

14\. Roman McIntyre and Aldo Montoya

13\. Caesar Montana and Freddy Escobar

12\. Ash Russo and Azriel

11\. Jason Sabre and Flynn Horde

10\. Erin Frost and Natalia Rodrgiuez

9\. Ray Kiran x Sofia Reynoso

8\. Asher Darma and Yul Bannok

7\. Jason Sabre x Natalia Rodriguez

6\. Detrick Cyrus x Natalia Rodriguez

5\. Alexis Espinoza and Sofia Reynoso

4\. CJ Hawk x Erin Frost

3\. Jason Sabre x Giselle

2\. Alexis Espinoza x Freddy Escobar

1\. Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus

 **Top 20 Characters**

20\. Hounds of Justice

19\. Aldo Montoya

18\. Caesar Montana

17\. Micah Hyde

16\. Papa Hawk

15\. Jesus Garza, Phoenix & Rey Aguayo

14\. Asher Darma & Yul Bannok

13\. Ash Russo

12\. Ray Kiran

11\. Anthony Dre

10\. Azriel

9\. Freddy Escobar

8\. Roman McIntyre

7\. Giselle

6\. Erin Frost

5\. Detrick Cyrus

4\. Alexis Espinoza

3\. Natalia Rodriguez

2\. Sofia Reynoso

1\. Jason Sabre


	8. 6: Roman's Anarchy

Jason Sabre walks in the park holding one hand of her daughter Aria, as his ex wife Maria holds the other. The three approach the playground and upon the sight of it, Aria lets go of both her parents hands and runs to it, leaving the two alone.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Maria asked

"I didn't get hurt that bad. I pretty much owned Detrick the entire match and he won because he landed on me the right way when we knocked each other out. I'm fine physically. Mentally though, I lost to him again. Now he's in line for Azriel's World Title with Roman McIntyre and possibly CJ, standing in line. That's a tough pill to swallow." Jason said

"You're too prideful sometimes. It gets in the way. That's why I'm surprised you joined Despair." Maria said.

"That's not why I joined." Jason said.

"The baby." Maria said, getting a look from Sabre. "Don't worry, I've known all along. Giselle told me. I know you. I know that you're irresponsible and do things you shouldn't do, because you're cocky enough to think that it won't bite you in the ass. You got her pregnant and Azriel knows. So you're in this to protect your child, not because you have a vendetta against anyone-"

"I do have a vendetta." Jason cuts off.

"Detrick?" Asked Maria.

"No. I don't like him but he's not the one…" Jason explains

"Azriel?" She asked

"No. It's someone you don't know. You shouldn't worry about it though. I'll handle it when the time comes." Jason said as he looked over to see Aria playing in the sandbox with a little girl. "She's so innocent. It's kind of sad that her father has to do things he's not proud of."

"Then why do you keep doing those things?" Asked Maria, only to get a shrug.

"I don't know what else I can do sometimes. I'm trapped and the only way to get out of it is doing things that you don't want to do. But I'm willing to do those things so I can have a better life." Jason said.

"So joining Despair is just you working for a better future. Turning on your best friend, selling your soul to Micah, killing Pantera, trying to overthrow the King of Despair all of it- for a better life." Maria said.

"You're starting to get it." Jason said

"Let me ask you something Ace. What is your better life?" Maria said.

"A family." Sabre answers, catching Maria off guard.

"You had one of those." Maria said.

"I want it back." Jason said, before walking over to the sandbox where her daughter and the other girl were digging holes. Maria watched him as he played with their daughter.

" _You're in too deep Jason. Get out." Maria thinks_

 **(Despair HQ; Throne Room)**

Micah Hyde stands next Azriel's throne as Jason Malice is kneeling. Malice stands up straight.

"As you wish my lord. It will be taken care of." Malice said

"Good." Azriel spoke as Malice turned around to walk away, before stopping to turn back

"King Azriel." Malice asked.

"What is it?" Azriel asked with a scowl.

"My past-" Malice spoke

"There's no need to talk about it Malice. Quell the revolution. Your past has nothing to do with it." Azriel said, causing Malice to hush. Malice simply nodded

"I apologize." He bows, before walking away

"So it's done." Micah said

"Yes. Next week, I will defeat Detrick, Samuel will end Seth Sullivan and Malice will stop Sabre's revolution." Azriel said causing Micah to smile

"And Anarchy?" Micah asked

"Not yet. But Ash broke our silent agreement. Anarchy will be at mercy soon enough." Azriel said

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Hallway)**

Mason Rivers is seen talking to some no name office girls at Hope HQ, all of whom looking annoyed, before noticing Rey Pantera Jr coming down the hallway. He decides to approach him

"Oh hey RJ. How are you?" Mason said, going for a high five until putting his hand down when he figures out that he's been left hanging.

"What did you just call me?" Pantera asked, almost dumbfounded

"RJ. It's a nickname." Mason said

"You're a joke, you know that. How can you come here every day and smile when everything thinks your worthless." Rey said

"I'm not worthless." Mason said

"You are to them. You are to Detrick. He doesn't care about you." Rey Said

"I don't believe that. Detrick gave me a match with Anthony Dre on Wednesday." Mason said

"Only because Anthony Dre wants to beat you up." Rey Pantera Jr said. "He doesn't care about you. Figure that out and maybe people would take you seriously." Rey Pantera Jr said, walking past Mason and leaving him to think.

* * *

( **Colors of the Heart by Sam Luff** starts as we see Jason Sabre with his head held down, before looking up and it closes in on his eyes, before quickly flashing to Detrick Cyrus's face in the same position.)

 **And on that very day, My Aching heart fell apart, crumbling in silence**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez standing in front of a sunset as an image of Jason Sabre standing Rey Pantera is seen over the sun. A tear falls down her cheek and off her face and towards the ground)

 **Even though I scream at being broken unerasable memories**

(We follow the tear as the screen turns white before turning into a live shot of a raindrop that falls on Erin Frost)

 **Penetrate my mind and**

(We then see Freddy Escobar on his knees looking at a tombstone as Caesar is off in the distance)

 **darkness flows into my very own eyes**

(We see a picture of a child Freddy Escobar and Detrick on a desk as a hand, that clearly belong to Detrick, picks it up)

 **and I sink into tomorrow whose colors can be never seen**

(We get a shot of Giselle in the front with a sad look her face and a hand on her stomach. In the background we see Micah Hyde standing next to an Envious Maria Gonzalez. We see Azriel sitting on his throne with his hood up, before seeing him raise his head slowly and get a close up of his angry eyes)

 **I search endlessly for the day of reconciliation**

(We get a small interlude with still shots of Ash Russo with Roman McIntyre behind him, then CJ Hawk with Erin Frost behind him, The a smiling Diamondust with a revenge driven Natalia behind her, and Lastly Sofia Reynoso with Alexis holding a gun behind her. As the lyrics begin, we see Asher Darma and Yul Bannok running next to a sunset as we see a shot of Ray Kiran getting his head shoved in a toilet by Brandon Duke in the background.)

 **only for the sake of losing it**

(Flynn Horde raises both his arms similar to Finn Balor, before Slaugh jumps on his shoulders)

 **I will live for the moment**

(We see a shot of Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix and Sofia Reynoso sitting around a table playing card)

 **even when it is useless I embrace the solitude**

(We then pan away to see Alexis in the different room dropping a picture, the picture hits the floor and we see that it's Alexis's dad.)

 **Turn on the lights, Turn on the lights**

(We see Mason Rivers standing the foreground with Rey Pantera Jr in the background with his back turned, before they switch spots)

 **I will shine at them!**

(We see Jason Sabre standing over the sunset as we see quick flashes of Jason and Detrick bumping fists, Jason Malice having Jason Sabre in a chokehold and then Jason and Giselle kissing)

 **Emotion brimming with desire**

(We see Sofia shooting a hole through a picture of Freddy as Jesus and Rey cheer from behind and Alexis smiles in between the two)

 **will someday change its colors, I've learned**

(Aldo Montoya is seen standing across from Richard in a all white background, before Aldo's half turns black as we see Roman McIntyre in the background, behind Aldo and Ash Russo in the background of Richard)

 **To be the kind of person who lives his life with it written inside his heart**

(Keyra Kiran is seen walking past Asher Darma who has flowers only to be ignored and have Ray Kiran and Yul Bannok pat him on the back. Before switching to the Hounds of Justice standing in front of Mason Rivers in a locker room)

 **Everything around us in this world always gives birth to colors**

(Detrick Cyrus stands on the cliff looking at the sunset, before looking down)

 **I'll find it in myself to paint tomorrow with my own two hands!**

(The last shot is of Jason Sabre below the cliff looking up at Detrick Cyrus, who is looking down at him. The sun sets next to them, before they both look at it and the title card 'ACW: Broken Bonds' is seen with Jason and Detrick standing beside each other with a crack between them. Next to Detrick is Alexis Espinoza, Sofia Reynoso, Erin Frost, Ash Russo and Jason Malice. Next to Jason is Giselle, Freddy Escobar, Natalia Rodriguez, Roman McIntyre and Azriel)

* * *

"Welcome to Madison Square Garden, live from New York City for another great wrestling card as we are only seven days away from Detrick versus Azriel two for the ACW World Championship." David said

"ACW Betrayal was excellent. Especially when the crowd booed Detrick brutally, which I expect to see happen next week. Anyways, tonight, Roman McIntyre, the man who gave Azriel a Silent Kill on Sunday will defend his Wildcard Championship against CJ Hawk. Roman only needs two more defenses before can exchange the title for the ACW World Championship match." Evan said

"I know Roman fired a warning shot to Azriel, Detrick and Jason last Sunday but CJ Hawk can pull of an upset. Speaking of upsets, Freddy Escobar pulled off a huge upset in this arena last Sunday. Tonight he looks to do the same against one-fourth of the Factions Champions Rey Aguayo to win a Fate Briefcase." David said

"Also tonight, that loser, Mason Rivers will probably screw up against Hope's own Anthony Dre." Evan said

 **Hey, llego el sensei**

 **Fiesta al cien, algo bien**

 **Pal DJ, everyday, every night**

 **Bien bien high, aquí si hay**

"Here comes Rey Aguayo with Jesus and Sofia flanking him. Alexis is not in attendance tonight, but she trusts that Aguayo can win." David said

"She thought the same thing with Sicario and he lost. Rey Aguayo is coming off a epic match where Sofia pinned Ash Russo to win the ACW Factions Championship for La Rebelion in a insane eight person tag. Aguayo is looking to continue that momentum." Evan said

 **We living in that 31st century, futuristic fly shit**

 **The penthouse is the projects and everybody flies private**

 **New watches; you know what time it is, watch us**

 **They can't stop us, the prophets, biatches!**

"The man who is currently being accompanied by Caesar Montana is riding a high after a gutsy performance where he beat Sicario. With that being said, Freddy Escobar was helped by Caesar, a bus and his stepdad, who pretty much won the match for him." David said

"The crowd isn't exactly on Freddy's side like they were at Betrayal tonight and there is no Stepdad Steve. Can Freddy pull one off over La Rebelion again?" Asked Evan

The bell rings as Freddy has a huge smile on his face despite a mostly negative crowd (40/35). The two men lock up, before Rey puts him in a wrist lock, before pulling him in a driving his shoulder into Freddy's, sending Freddy back first onto the ring mat. Then while holding Freddy's arm, he does a Knee Drop to it, before letting go. Freddy is then dragged up by Aguayo, who twists his arm, before dropping his arm over his own shoulder, with a sit out arm breaker. Freddy grabs his arm again, turning around, allowing Rey to strike with a chop block to take him down. Aguayo then sits him up and puts him in a armblock, forcing Freddy's arm to form a triangle and pull back on it. A small portion of the crowd tries to clap in an attempt to will Freddy on and Escobar feeds off the minority by getting on his feet while Rey has the hold still in. Freddy uses his free hand to take the eyes of Rey Aguayo to make him let go. Freddy pushes him into the ropes and he comes back into a Roundhouse kick to the chest. Aguayo is kicked across the chest again, causing him to drop to his knees. Freddy hits two more before following with one to the head. Freddy attempts a pin.

…..

1

….

…..

Kick out at 1.43.

Freddy argues with the ref, before turning back into a poke to the eyes from Aguayo. Freddy feels the burn in his eyes as Rey forearms him across the face before doing an Irish Whip into a drop toe hold. Rey follows by putting Freddy in a heel hook. Escobar quickly crawls toward the bottom rope trying to escape before he fully gets the hold in. Rey hangs onto his leg but Escobar is able to grab the bottom rope and pull himself out of the ring. Caesar comes over to check on his boss but eats a Tope suicida from Rey Aguayo. Both men go down but it is Freddy who takes advantage by picking Rey up and throwing him against the guardrail. Rey drops to the ring mat before being slid into the ring by a frantic Freddy. Freddy climbs up to the top turnbuckle and taunts for the Coronation (Split legged Moonsault)! But Rey is on his feet and runs up to the second turnbuckle before doing a knee lift to the jaw of Freddy. Freddy stops himself from falling backwards as Rey falls on his backside below. Rey Aguayo then gets up and runs up to the top turnbuckle before hitting a Superplex and lifting him up before hitting a Falcons Arrow. Rey hooks Freddy's leg

…..

1

…..

….

…..

….

2

…

Freddy kicks out at 2.12

Rey quickly drags Freddy to his feet with a Hammerlock on his arm. Freddy Escobar tries to shake around to avoid the Caida Del Rey. Rey tries to keep him in place but has a hard time, before Freddy drives him backwards into the turnbuckles. Rey let's go and Freddy backs off. Rey Aguayo stumbles out of the corner as Freddy runs towards the ropes. Freddy hits a Springboard Roundhouse Kick! Freddy climbs up to the top turnbuckle and signals for Coronation again. He goes for it but Rey moves out of the way. Rey gets to his feet as the Prince gets up with his back to Rey. Rey puts Freddy in a waist lock and goes for a German Suplex, but Escobar flips behind Aguayo. Freddy drops down and dies a schoolboy

…

1

…

…

….

…..

Freddy grabs the middle rope

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3

"That son of a bitch did it again at 5:42." David said as Freddy rolls out of the ring and grabs the briefcase hugging it.

"He cheated! But it worked out so which cares" Evan shrugs as Freddy runs around the ring the briefcase until he runs straight into a chairshot to the head from Jesus Garza as turned a corner. Freddy goes down in an instant as Sofia takes the briefcase. Jesus throws Freddy into the ring where Rey is waiting. Rey Aguayo lifts him up and hits a Caida Del Rey (Hammerlock DDT). Jesus and Sofia enter the ring with People Champion holding the briefcase. Caesar enters the ring but Sofia whacks him over the head with the Fate briefcase to make him reel backwards into the ropes. Jesus Garza clotheslines Caesar over the top ropes and to the outside. Jesus then walks over to Freddy and tosses something to Sofia before Rey and Jesus each grab an arm and force Freddy to his feet. Jesus forces Freddy's eyelids open as Sofia speaks

"Hey Princess, I have a message from the Queen of the South. Remember that time you beat Sicario. Yeah, I thought that was funny but the queen didn't. So your life is about to get a lot worse. Good luck, because Act two is starting, which means it's time for some fun and games." Sofia said before kicking him right between the legs. Jesus and Rey let go as Escobar drops to his knees, holding his jewels. Then Sofia bathes Freddy over the back of his head and throws the Fate Briefcase down at him.

"Freddy Escobar cheated to win, but La Rebelion didn't allow it. Freddy Escobar's winning streak of two might have been the worst thing to happen to his life since bankruptcy." David said

* * *

 **(Ray Kiran's house; Day after Betrayal)**

Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Ray Kiran sit on a couch. Well Ray Kiran lays on one couch while Yul and Asher share another, watching Spongebob Squarepants

"Hey Yul, Do you know what is funnier than twenty four?" Ray Kiran asked

"Twenty five." Yul replied

"Jeez, how did you ever guess my joke." Kiran said.

"Yul, I cannot believe that bully, Brandon the Duke, attacked me from behind after you and I had a fantastic Professional Wrestling match." Asher said

"Mon, I wanted to punch that guy square in the face. I don't why Papa Hawk favors him so much. He's a gigantic douche, my dude." Yul said

"He is a Olympic Silver medalist, not a female private cleaner." Asher said

"That's not what I meant. I'm so sick of him brotha. He thinks we're below us. He makes fun of Ray Kiran. He's just annoying and ignorant. Mon, I just want a match with him so I can show Papa Hawk that he is no top guy." Yul said, before noticing Keyra Kiran come down the staircase. Asher immediately stands up.

"Wow. You are showing the middle section of your body in extremely loose clothing!" Asher said pointing out her outfit.

"It's a costume." Keyra said, slightly creeped out by our favorite Indian boy

"It is not the Halloween. It is almost the day of Valentines though, You know, the day of love" Asher said.

"It's actually for a play. I'm going to be in the Aladdin Musical." Keyra said

"Oh, you're the Princess Jasmine." Asher said

"Yeah, I'm the star of the show. You know other than Will Ralston, he's playing Aladdin." Keyra said

"Whitewashing the cast of a movie that takes place in the Middle East. That'll bring peace in the world mon." Yul comments

"Wait, Will the F word Ralston is Aladdin. Does that mean he'll be kissing you?" Asher asked

"Yes." Keyra said, before looking at the phone. "Listen I gotta get going. Ray, don't misbehave with your friends while I'm away."

"But we're bad boys." Kiran whined as Keyra looked at Asher, Yul and Ray Kiran, before breaking out laughing and walking out the door with her keys.

"Kiran the Ray how can you just sit there and let your sister be kissed by Will the F Word Ralston! He has the F word in his name. As her little brother you should be more protective." Asher said

"Don't worry. I heard Caesar Montana was security…." Ray Kiran said, before Asher, showing strength that we haven't seen before, pulls Ray Kiran off the couch.

"Caesar from the state Montana is not the one who will protect her precious flower. It should be you. We cannot trust that hoodlum around her. One kiss in a play can lead to you having a nephew." Asher said, panicking

"What!" Kiran screams "No! We can't let that happen! I might have to let him pway with my toys!"

"Then we must stop this." Asher said

"You're right!" Kiran said before both walked out of the house leaving Yul.

"Well, it's time for some alone time." Yul said, before Asher came back to drag Yul off the couch and out of the house.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Anarchy's hideout; After Betrayal)**

Ash Russo, Roman McIntyre, Lacey Alvarez, Jasper Cage and Aldo Montoya sit around a table with Anarchy's logo engraved in the middle.

"What the hell were you thinking going after Azriel?! I told you to stay away from him and Despair!" Ash screams as he jumps out of his seat..

"Why are you being so hostile Ash? Roman saw an opportunity to establish himself in the main event scene. Azriel has been so focused on the wedding, Detrick and Jason that he didn't see it coming. Besides, I told him to." Aldo reveals, causing Ash to stare at him with a murderous look in his eyes before turning to Roman.

"You did what he said?" Ash asked

"We lost and besides….Jasper also told me that it was a good idea." Roman reveals as the Wildcard Championship which stood up in front of him, revealing a plate similar to the Gift of the Gods Championship with Four larger plates instead of seven and a King, Queen, Ace and Jack Logo engraved in each plate.

"Jasper." Ash said turning his head to his friend.

"I'm sorry, but we lost to La Rebelion. We can't lose face amongst people and you know that. You were pinned by Sofia. It was embarrassing for us, but the image of Roman standing over Azriel made up for it." Jasper said.

"Jasper you're a smart motherfucker. You should know better than to screw with Azriel." Ash said

"Why? He's not on our side." Aldo said. "Why can't Roman touch him Ash?"

"They know why and so do you." Ash shouts at Aldo, causing the older gentlemen to laugh

"Oh, how could I forget?" Aldo said. "He's a Child of Despair like you four. You have a soft spot for him, but it seems like you're the only one. No one else had a problem striking him. Including Lacey."

"Sorry babe. Aldo and Jasper had a point." Lacey shrugs, trying to look innocent, before Ash picks up a chair and slams it against the ground causing her, Jasper and Aldo to recede while Roman sat at his seat unphased.

"You guys are fucking idiots. We're not supposed to turn on our own and that's what you fucking idiots just instigated! What the hell is wrong with you?! He's our family and you decided to fucking Silent Kill him because of one goddamn loss. Fucking idiots!" Ash shouts in rage before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Roman…" Aldo said.

"I know. I saw him. I was here." Roman said, before standing up and grabbing the Wildcard Championship.

"We're going to do it, with or without him." Aldo said

* * *

 **Can you feel my heart?**

 **Can you hear the silence?**

 **Can you see the dark?**

 **Can you fix the broken?**

"Listen to the boos as the young upstart, Mason Rivers make his way to the ring." David said

"No one likes Mason. Not even his team. That's why this match is happening." Evan said

 **Hollywood hills, pocket full of shells**

 **Sunset draggin', I haven't even slept for days on end**

 **Something's gotta give**

 **Might as well live it up until the fat lady sings**

"The actual reason for this match is because Anthony Dre was jealous of Mason Rivers main eventing with Detrick Cyrus despite being a 'Jabroni' as he put it." David said

"Anthony Dre is a legend in Hope. Why the heck would Detrick ever pick someone like Mason over him? Especially after Mason was destroyed by Sicario." Evan said

The bell rings as Mason tries to go for a handshake as the crowd boos both men with 'You both Suck' (0/80). Dre backhands him in the face instead. Mason falls down on his butt, before Anthony Dre starts to stomp on Mason Rivers while he's on the ring. Anthony stomps on him a few times, before picking him up and running toward the corner before slamming his head into the top turnbuckle. Anthony then turns him around and gives him a right hand. Anthony delivers a few more rights before pulling him out of the corner with a Short Arm Clothesline. The crowd chants "Boring", so Anthony Dre decides to pacify this by doing a chinlock. He repeatedly chants 'This is Wrestling' over and over again as he keeps the chinlock on. Anthony keeps the hold in for at least a minute, before letting go and bowing to the booing crowd. Dre then picks Mason up again and puts him in a headlock. The crowd chants "End this match" as Dre smirks at them, loving the reaction. Dre keeps the headlock in as you can hear "We want Azriel" chants with a mix of 'We want Sabre'. Anthony then switches over to a front facelock before delivering a knee to the chest. Anthony then clubs Mason in the back to take him down. Anthony Dre then taunts the crowd, signalling for a Dre-Kick (Superkick), but Mason ducks it and schoolboys Dre.

…

Kick out, before one, but Mason is able to catch a befuddled Anthony Dre is a super quick Axe Kick getting the crowd to slightly pop and stop their chants. Only for them to go back to chanting 'Fuck this match' as Mason formed a Heart symbol with his hands, signalling the New Belief (Boston Knee Party). Dre gets to his feet and Mason charges at him only for Anthony to lunge forward with a Dre Kick! Rivers goes down, before Anthony hooks a leg. "Good Night Ja-brone!" he shouts

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

Mason kicks out to massive boos. Dre is visibly upset and lifts Mason up, before putting him between his legs, pulling him up by the waist and dropping the Dre-Bomb (Batista Bomb) straight into a pin!

…..

1

…..

….

….

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"Anthony Dre makes quick work of Mason Rivers at 4:06 amongst a hostile crowd." David said

"Mason Rivers stinks. He's bad at everything and should be fired from Hope or moved to coffee boy." Evan said

"Come on. He's trying." David said

"This is ACW. Trying isn't good enough. Winning is." Evan states as Anthony Dre celebrates while the crowd boos and Mason lays on the ring mat, defeated again.

* * *

 **(On the Mex-Express)**

Freddy is on his bus as Caesar Montana tapes an ice pack to his head. After he finishes Caesar pats him on the hat

"All better boss." Caesar said as he pats.

"Dammit Caesar, stop that. It hurts my head even more." Freddy said

"Which head boss? Sofia got a good kick in on you." Caesar said

"The one that I think with." Freddy said

"Oh...Do you want me to tape an ice pack to that one too boss?" Caesar asked.

"No you idiot, I meant the one on my shoulders." Freddy groans. "Did you hear her? Alexis is pissed that I won. I thought things would be easier, but it's just getting worse."

"At least you won the Fate Briefcase boss." Caesar said, holding up the silver briefcase that has Freddy's head indented on it.

'Yeah. Let's see what's inside." Freddy said, before opening it. "A Ultimate Sacrifice match at ACW Destiny against an opponent of Alexis Espinoza's choosing….you gotta be fucking kidding me?!"

"Wow boss. Two Pay-Per-Views in a row." Caesar cheers

"No, you idiot! I was set up! An opponent specifically chosen by Alexis. She was one step ahead. She probably cut a deal with Richard to have this be in the briefcase so either way, I'd be facing one her boys and putting something of mine on the line." Freddy groans as he buries his ice pack covered head into his hands. "She got me Caesar"

"Don't worry boss. You won last time." Caesar said, causing Freddy to look up at him.

"Yes I did, which means Alexis has something awful planned for me in less than four weeks. And worst of all, we're going to be on her turf in Mexico. I'm fucked Caesar" Freddy said.

"I believe in you boss." Caesar said

"Thanks Caesar, but that's not going to be enough for me to win." Freddy said.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Dream Theater; Day after Betrayal)**

Asher Darma, Ray Kiran, Yul Bannok and Sofia Reynoso stand backstage in the building where they see Caesar Montana standing guard at a door that says Will Ralston on it. Ralston walks over and Caesar opens the door for him, letting him to walk in.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Yul asked Sofia.

"I was an understudy for Princess Jasmine. I wanted to be Princess Jasmine, but they only made me the understudy. So I want to beat up Will too." Sofia shrugs.

"Just asking mon. By the way, why is Caesar working security?" Yul brings up

"Freddy doesn't pay him. He finally won a match. He should be the stingy." Asher said

"Agreed." The other three say

"So what's the plan guys?" Sofia asked, causing the other three to shrug. "Okay, Kiran, distract Caesar and then the three of us will take care of Will, so he doesn't stick his Ralston inside your sister and makes attractive babies with your sister."

"Good plan Sofia." Ray Kiran said giving her the thumbs up, before walking up to Caesar. "Hey Caesar."

"What? I'm standing guard for before his next scene." Caesar asked.

"I just want you to know…" Kiran said, before kicking Caesar in the shin and waddling off.

"Ow! That hurt." Caesar said before easily catching up to Kiran and tackling him down as Sofia, Asher and Yul sneak in the door from behind.

"Who the fook are you three nerds?" Ralston asked upon the entry of the trio.

"We are the people will not allow you to deflower the precious Keyra Kiran and defile her womanhood Will the F word Ralston." Asher said

"Or whitewash a play that should people of a different ethnic background as the stars." Yul continues

"Or stop me from being Princess Jasmine." Sofia added

"How about all three of you get out of here before this gets ugly. I used to be a bare knuckle brawler on the half poor streets of Glasgow." Will threatens, before Sofia pulls out a sock.

"What's that mon?" Yul asked

"A sock with a stick of frozen butter." Sofia said, getting looks from all three.

"Out of the curiosity, why did you flavor your socks like it was the popcorn?" Asher asked

"They didn't let weapons into the building." Sofia said, before Will tried to surprise attack her, only for Sofia to catch him with a sock full of frozen butter to the head, knocking him down.

"She knocked him out." Yul said

"This is great….well not for him...he might have a concussion. But this does mean that I can take his place and win the heart of Keyra Kiran." Asher said

"Jeez, all this to win a girl. It's like we're in a scripted movie or tv show." Sofia sighs

 _Later, on stage_

Keyra Kiran is on stage towards of the song

" _Too be freeeeee."_ She sings to a huge ovation. After she does, Asher Darma, dressed as Aladdin slowly rises from the bottom of stage with a cheesy smile and hops onto the set's railing. Keyra notices the crowd looking confused, not knowing who's behind him

"Princess!" Asher excitedly said, causing Keyra to frown in annoyance as she turns around.

"Ash-I mean AlI!" She says loudly, while catching herself from breaking character

"Who? Oh wait, that's who I am playing. Well actually I'm playing Aladdin but your character doesn't fully know that yet." Asher explains

"Listen, just leave." Keyra said, turning away

"But I have to take you on a magic carpet ride." Asher said before pointing behind him to reveal Yul Bannok dressed as the carpet while Ray Kiran is dressed as Abu for some reason.

"He isn't even in the scene." Keyra points out as he looks at his brother.

"I wanted them to be apart of this." Asher said as Sofia can be seen hitting one of the production guys with her butter sock and messing with some equipment. Suddenly the stage begins to change to a sky background as Keyra hides her face in embarrassment. A familiar song begins

" _I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did. You last let your heart decide?"_ Asher attempts to sing as he tries to grab her hand only for her to rip it away, to turn her back to him. " _I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder"_

Asher moves in front of Keyra as he sings, but she turns her head away with a scowl.

" _Over sideways and under, On a magic carpet ride. A whole new world"_

Suddenly Keyra looks at him, slightly impressed by his singing ability. She lets him grab her hand finally.

" _A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no. Or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming"_ He continues as Keyra turns around, allowing our lucky Indian hero to put both arms around her waist as the stage crew sets off a fog machine. She opens her mouth to sing but lets out a scream when Will Ralston tackles Asher Darma down with her and starts to throw punches.

 _15 Minutes later_

Asher Darma, Ray Kiran and Yul Bannok sit on stage as Sofia stands in front of them.

"That could've worked out better, but at least you have a match against Ralston next week." Sofia said

"But I have no Keyra." Asher said

"Can't win them all." Sofia shrugs, before noticing Keyra approach. Keyra looks right at Asher, before giving him a hard right and leaving.

"I think my sister's mad at you." Ray Kiran said

"No I'm furious!" Keyra screams from outside the room.

"I'm going to predict that she'll forgive me in a week." Asher said

"No chance in hell!" Keyra screams, causing Asher to put his head own. Yul pats his buddy on the back

"Better luck next time my friend." Yul said

* * *

 **Sever every tie, untangle every lie**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore no**

 **Never satisfied but I'll compromise myself for you**

"It is time for our main event as CJ Hawk challenges Roman McIntyre for his ACW Wildcard Championship. He won a gauntlet match, two days ago against three members of Papa Hawk's agency." David said

"The crowd is not CJ's side similar to ACW Betrayal. CJ lost to Roman in their first match. I would be surprised if CJ wins tonight." Evan admits

 **I'm alive in here**

 **So alive in here**

 **Pull it down a little please**

"Roman is coming off a ACW Factions Championship loss against La Rebelion. Granted he wasn't the one who took the pin and later in the night, he stood tall over Azriel." David said

"He is two defenses away from having a chance to face Azriel or Detrick Cyrus for the ACW World Champion. Theoretically, Roman would be the underdog in both matches even though Detrick lost to Roman a few weeks ago. But that's because Jason interfered." Evan said

The bell rings as 'CJ Sucks!' chants can be heard as the two men start to circle around each other. The two men lock up and for a second, CJ holds his ground, but Roman McIntyre starts to back him up. Suddenly he stops pushing Hawk back as Hawk begins to try and push back. He is unsuccessful and McIntyre follows by pushing CJ off of him, breaking the lock up. CJ latches back on him into a headlock. Roman pushes CJ off into the rope. CJ Hawk comes back, attempting a clothesline, but it barely has no effect. Roman challenges him to do it again. CJ Hawk runs off the ropes again and goes for a shoulder block but The Scottish Assassin doesn't budge. CJ tries a right hand, but gets a throat thrust to knock him back. Roman then drives his knee into CJ Hawk's midsection, before grabbing him by the arm and doing a Short Arm Clothesline. Roman follows up by dragging him up to his feet and biel throws him into the ropes. Roman then runs at him, only for CJ Hawk to jump up and lift both his feet. McIntyre runs face first into them, causing Roman to stumble back and give CJ a chance to kick him in the gut, before picking him up by the right leg. CJ Hawk hits a Dragon Screw Leg Whip to his right leg. CJ gets to his feet and raises Roman's leg, before driving his own knee into the hamstring of Roman McIntyre. CJ then does an elbow drop across the back of Roman, before lifting his head off the ring mat and delivers a hard right hand to the top of the head.

CJ then picks Roman McIntyre up to kick him in a gut. CJ Hawk hooks him up for a Suplex and tries to lift him off the ring mat, but can only barely lift him up. Roman is able to give him a blow to the gut, before picking CJ up onto his shoulders and dropping him with a Samoan Drop. Roman then rolls away and gets to his feet as Hawk gets to his feet. Roman attempts to strike by running towards CJ, but Hawk drops down and does a front chop block. Roman McIntyre trips and falls to the ring mat. CJ gets up with Roman following behind, only for the birdman to kick him in the right leg and do a Shin breaker followed by Dragon Screw Leg Whip. CJ gets to his feet, before picking him up to his feet and trying to set him up for a Tiger Suplex. But Roman is easily able to break one arm free and elbow CJ Hawk in the face. CJ lets go but kicks Roman McIntyre back of the hamstring, before Roman can do anything else. CJ then goes a single leg takedown on Roman, only for Roman to pull him down with him and roll over so CJ is on the ring mat. Roman has CJ in a full guard as Hawk tries to push the heavier man off to no success. Roman grazes his face with forearms twice before getting off Hawk.

"This had been pretty back and forth, with CJ targeting the leg of Roman while Roman has been using his power to his advantage." David said

"Roman is limping on that right leg." Evan points out

Roman is indeed limping around as CJ gets to his feet. Roman tries to lifts him across his shoulders and puts him in a Torture Rack. CJ flails his arms free arm around, before Roman drops him down onto the ring mat. Roman grasps his right leg for a second, before starting to stalk CJ Hawk as he gets to his feet. Roman attempts a Superman Punch but CJ grabs him by the leg while he's in the air, avoiding the punch and drops him down into a Shinbreaker. CJ then straightens out the leg, before hitting a Dragon Screw Leg Whip. CJ then crosses both of Roman's legs, before dropping down and turning him over into the Twisted Claw (Leg Scissors Cross kneelock). The crowd instantly begins a loud "Roman' (85/0), not wanting a member of Hope to win a title in MSG tonight. Roman is in the hold for fifteen seconds before he begins to crawl toward the ropes that are nine feet away. Roman uses his power to slide closer and closer as the crowd chant his name. Suddenly Roman stops, only three feet away. He's been in the hold for over a minute at this point. Roman raises his arm and fails at grabbing the bottom rope, but then slides one more time towards it and reaches out. Roman breaks the hold by grabbing the bottom ropes. CJ Hawk let's go in an instant.

"CJ should've kept the hold on instead of being a nice guy." Evan said

"There's no point in risking a disqualification after the hold did all it could to damage Roman's right leg." David replies

CJ Hawk gets to his feet with both hands on his waist and disappointment on his face. Roman is getting to his feet, using the ropes to get up. CJ grabs Roman's right leg and pulls him away from the ropes, clearly trying to do another Leg Screw. But Roman uses his leg to pull CJ in and hits a Lariat into a backbreaker. Before Roman can cover him for a pinfall, he grabs his leg, clearly hurting. Nonetheless, he fights through it and gets to his feet. CJ starts to get to his feet, not far behind the Champion and delivers a couple right hands to Roman. But Roman fires back with a throat thrust followed by a Headbutt, bashing both of their skulls against each other. CJ falls back into the ropes, but bounces back into a Superman Punch. CJ goes down as Roman backs up into the corner and does his signature Roar, calling for Hawk to get to his feet. Roman goes for the Silent Kill (Spear), but his leg gives out less than a foot away. CJ figures out what happens and quickly picks Roman up, before hitting a Eye of the Hawk (Pumphandle Driver)! CJ pins Roman

…..

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

…

…

….

Roman gets his shoulder up at 2.87! CJ immediately picks Roman McIntyre up and puts him in position for a second Eye of the Hawk. But Roman gets an arm free to hit a elbow to the chin, getting completely free and rocking CJ. CJ's legs wobble, so Roman lunges at CJ with a Superman Punch! CJ is still on his feet, but Roman is able to lift him up in Falling Empire (Burning Hammer). Roman knee buckles, allowing CJ to slide off. CJ quickly sees the opportunity and runs off the ropes for a Penalty Kick, but when he comes back, Roman hits a huge Silent Kill! Roman lays on top of CJ

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…

…

3!

"Your winner and still ACW Wildcard Champion at 12:45 is Roman McIntyre. However CJ Hawk deserves some credit for the way he worked over Roman's leg to help himself out when McIntyre attempted finishers. Roman versus CJ ends with Roman squeaking past the Wrestler." David said as Roman is given his title and visibly limping

"Next week, Samuel will take on Seth Sullivan to determine Roman's next challenger. Good luck to Seth when he wins against Samuel and then has to clean that title from the thug germs of Roman McIntyre." Evan said

"You are a jackass." David said as the final shot of the show was Roman limping up the ramp.

* * *

 **(Hope HQ)**

Detrick sits on the balcony with Natalia Rodriguez. Detrick clearly has some bandages on his body from Fight Without Honor 3. Natalia isn't exactly looking at Detrick. Just towards the city in front of them

"You should've just stayed out of it. I said that you should've stayed out of it. Erin had it all under control in Lockdown, but you just couldn't help yourself. Your vendetta has taken over your mindset and poisoned you. You are too obsessed with Diamondust. As a result, you spit on your best friend's face. You spit on my face. You spit on this organization's face. You interfered in Lockdown and you kicked Erin in the face." Detrick says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't mean too." Natalia meekly said

"I bet that you did. But guess what? You did and now there's more drama in Hope, because not even Erin trusts you anymore. Who are you Natalia? Are you the girl that Master Pantera saved or have you changed?" Detrick said

"I….I….I don't know Detrick." Natalia said, starting to tear up.

"Natalia, I love you." Detrick said, his voice becoming softer as he stands up. "I really want you in Hope, but with the way you disappeared, met with Despair and screwed things up for Erin, I might-"

"Might what?" Natalia asked, causing Detrick to hush. He deeply sighs

"Just get your shit together before there's no turning back. I already Jason to Despair. I don't want to lose you too." Detrick said, before walking inside, leaving a tearful Natalia alone.

"He doesn't understand." A voice inside Natalia's head says. "You're doing it for yourself, forget Hope for once."

Suddenly Natalia's phone rings. She checks her caller ID and sees the name Giselle. Natalia wipes her tears away and answers

"Hello…" She says

* * *

 **(Church)**

A priest kneels below a shrine of our lord and savior, praying. He gets to his feet and turns around to see Flynn Horde standing in the aisle behind him with Slaugh at his side.

"Brother, I'm sorry but our service ended at eight. No one is allowed in the church right now. Even the lord has to rest." The priest said.

"I'm not here to beg for mercy." Flynn said

"Why would you beg for mercy? Have you sinned?" The Priest said

"Let me ask you something before I leave father." Flynn said

"What is it son?" The Priest asked

"Would god forgive someone who killed for a good reason. I mean we look at Soldiers as heroes and they killed to protect our country. What if someone killed for the betterment of the world?" Flynn asked as he slowly got closer.

"That's difficult to answer." The Priest said

"Then I have a second question. Must easier than the first one. Who is the current holder of the Black Swann?" Flynn asked, causing the Priest's eyes to bulge out of eyes.

"Sir, please." The Priest begged

"Who is it?" Flynn asked, not changing his tone at all

"It belongs to someone in the Orphanage out back. She's just a child." The Priest said

"Age doesn't matter." Slaugh spoke, causing Flynn to look at his father.

"We won't hurt her. She's just a child. Just let us talk to her." Flynn asked

"Okay. I will take you to her." The Priest said

 _Minutes later…_

Flynn Horde, Slaugh and The Priest stand outside the door. The priest knocks and after a few seconds opens the door. But they open the door to complete horror as a little hispanic girl is laying on the ground, with her head dripping out blood onto the floor. She herself was not moving. Before the Priest can scream in horror, a knife gets jabbed into his throat. Flynn looks over to see another man and immediately recognizes him.

"Jaxon Sabre…." Flynn said as Jaxon jabs the knife deep into the priests throat and creates a large slit, causing a exodus of blood from his body. He falls out onto the floor as Jaxon stands over him. "You sick animal."

"I got what I wanted." Jaxon said, holding up a necklace with a Swann. "Don't worry about the little girl. I just assaulted her. I didn't beat her to death. She'll live. As for the Priest. I doubt god will have mercy on someone who likes to get active with the orphans. Until next time."

Jaxon was about to leave, but stops.

"How's Jason?" Jaxon asked

"He has the Black Dragon." Flynn said

"One day Flynn, I'll meet him again and maybe I'll finish the job on my family." Jaxon said

"Don't get your hopes up. wants me taking his Dragon." Flynn said

"You can have his Dragon. I just want to see him again." Jaxon said, before leaving. Flynn looks at him leave, before turning his attention toward the little girl

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **Episode 7 Preview**

 **Fate Briefcase:** Will Ralston vs Asher Darma (W/Papa Hawk & Yul Bannok)

 **#1 Contenders for the Wildcard Championship:** Samuel vs Seth Sullivan

 **ACW World Championship:** Azriel © vs Detrick Cyrus


	9. 7: Azriel vs Detrick, A day of an Ace

**(Anarchy Hideout)**

Aldo Montoya sits at the head of Anarchy's table, sitting in the seat that Ash Russo usually occupies. Roman, Jasper and Lacey sit around the tables with Roman's Wildcard Championship is standing up, in front of him. Aldo looks around at the other three.

"So it's agreed." Aldo said. "One more defense and Roman will challenge Azriel or Detrick Cyrus for the ACW World Championship."

"Ash will be upset." Jasper said

"It doesn't matter. Ash fears Azriel. That's why he doesn't want to have Roman trade the Wildcard Championship in for the ACW World Championship match. If Detrick wins tonight, things will be easier." Aldo said

"Are you saying we should interfere and help Detrick win?" Jasper asked

"Part of me wants to say yes." Aldo admits.

"It's not a good idea. If we screw Azriel out of the Championship then he'll come after us, which will just upset Ash even more." Jasper said.

"That's a true statement." Aldo said

"I think it would be best for us to just have Detrick and Azriel fight fairly." Jasper advises.

"If Detrick wins, everything will be easier, but even with all the talent he has, it might not be enough. He tried before and he failed. The pressure of Hope's decline might also be getting to him as well." Aldo said

"I don't like to believe in fate. I prefer statistics and Detrick has a small chance of defeating Azriel if he doesn't try to match him in power and goes for long distance kicks and high flying maneuvers." Jasper said

"I like fate. I hope it's on our side and Detrick wins. If he wins, then everything will be easy." Aldo said

"And if he loses, Ash is going to have a problem." Jasper said

"I don't want that." Roman speaks up

"Roman, let me ask, why do you want Ash to be happy? Lacey, over there, I can understand. That's her boyfriend. But you, I don't understand. You have more potential than Ash Russo. Why does Roman McIntyre have to be the silent man in the background when he should be the star? Why does Ash's happiness matter?" Aldo asked

"We had nothing." Roman simply said

"You have something now. I get it. I get why you're all connected to each other. You were abducted from your homes and put in a Killing game and you all survived. Maybe it's time for all of you to quit looking at Ash Russo as someone to stand you up. Maybe it's time to forge your own path." Aldo said. All three were silent. Lacey still hasn't talked since the meeting started. Roman leans in to Aldo, so they could be at eye level.

"Without Ash, I have no path." Roman said.

"Roman, you do have a path. Jasper sees it. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, Lacey sees it too. Time for you to see it." Aldo said, looking toward the Wildcard Championship. He gets up from his seat. He doesn't speak anymore, letting the his words bubble in Roman's head. He leaves the room before all three Anarchy members look at each other.

"I love Ash…" Lacey finally speaks

"But Aldo's right." Jasper said, causing the nervous Lacey to lower her head. Jasper then directed his eyesight towards Roman, who looks at the main plate to his title, knowing what it could lead too. "Roman, what's your choice?"

"I don't fear Detrick….I don't fear Azriel….and I sure as hell don't fear Ash." Roman said, causing Jasper to nod in agreement.

* * *

 **(Opera House; Day before the show)**

Giselle sits on the balcony seating of an opera looking down towards the melodic performance on the stage. Her stomach has been growing and has grown more noticable. Maria Gonzalez sits in the row behind Giselle with Jason Sabre two seats down, going through his phone and not paying attention to the opera. Their daughter, Aria sits in the seat between the two. There are other people in their balcony including Katarina Love, Nevah Maria, Samuel and Mama among other people who work for Despair but are unknown to us. However, Giselle is the only one in the front row of their balcony. Maria looks over to Jason on his phone and smacks him in the arm.

"You didn't dress for the occasion, the least you can do is pay attention." Maria scolds.

"This is my best leather jacket. I am perfectly dressed." Jason said defensively

"No you're not. Samuel was smart enough to buy a suit for this event and he's a weirdo. You decided to show up in a leather jacket, jeans and your merchandise." Maria said

"You gotta promote your merch. Being the Ace isn't cheap." Jason shrugs, causing her to groan.

"You're such a pain in the butt." Maria said, specifically deciding not to cuss in front of their small child.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason said as he looked over towards Giselle. "Hey where's Azriel?"

"You're here because he didn't want to come." Maria explains

"I guess he's focusing on Detrick." Jason said

"The wedding is next week. It was stupid of him to have a match beforehand." Maria said

"I don't know. I'd rather beat up Detrick while he gets booed viciously in New York over a wedding." Jason said

"Are you says that Betrayal was more important than our wedding day?" Maria asked.

"I don't feel like getting attacked in a operahouse by my ex wife so I decline on commenting." Jason said, causing Maria to roll her eyes. Maria felt her daughter poke her.

"Mommy, I need to go." Aria said.

"I'm down with leaving." Sabre said.

"She means to the bathroom estupido." Maria said, causing the Ace to groan. Maria stands up and grabs her daughters hand, before leading her away. Jason looks over to Giselle, before getting up and leaping over from behind and landing in the seat next to her.

"Always have to make an entrance don't you?" Giselle said, no selling Sabre's jumping ability and looking at the stage.

"Says the one who always appears from out of thin air." Sabre said, before the curtain closes on the song. Giselle stands up and claps, along with the rest of the crowd and Despair members. Except Jason who just looks around. The place begins to have more light illuminate. Giselle sits back down. "Azriel and Micah isn't here."

"I know. They might be on to us." Giselle said, keeping quiet

"We're not ready for war with them." Jason said, keeping quiet as well.

"The wedding is next week and the baby is coming in three months." Giselle said.

"I know. Time's ticking, but we'll stand on top of the game at the end of this." Jason said

"I know we will." Giselle said as the lights dimmed again for the next song. "You'll take the throne soon enough."

"Giselle, I have a question." Sabre said, before his phone started to vibrate. Jason quickly looked at it. "Uh, nevermind."

"Where are you going?" Asked Giselle as Jason stood up, looking at his phone and starting to move toward the exit.

"Make sure Aria gets home safe." Jason said, not giving an explanation as he navigates through the crowd of Despair members.

* * *

( **Colors of the Heart by Sam Luff** starts as we see Jason Sabre with his head held down, before looking up and it closes in on his eyes, before quickly flashing to Detrick Cyrus's face in the same position.)

 **And on that very day, My Aching heart fell apart, crumbling in silence**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez standing in front of a sunset as an image of Jason Sabre standing Rey Pantera is seen over the sun. A tear falls down her cheek and off her face and towards the ground)

 **Even though I scream at being broken unerasable memories**

(We follow the tear as the screen turns white before turning into a live shot of a raindrop that falls on Erin Frost)

 **Penetrate my mind and**

(We then see Freddy Escobar on his knees looking at a tombstone as Caesar is off in the distance)

 **darkness flows into my very own eyes**

(We see a picture of a child Freddy Escobar and Detrick on a desk as a hand, that clearly belong to Detrick, picks it up)

 **and I sink into tomorrow whose colors can be never seen**

(We get a shot of Giselle in the front with a sad look her face and a hand on her stomach. In the background we see Micah Hyde standing next to an Envious Maria Gonzalez. We see Azriel sitting on his throne with his hood up, before seeing him raise his head slowly and get a close up of his angry eyes)

 **I search endlessly for the day of reconciliation**

(We get a small interlude with still shots of Ash Russo with Roman McIntyre behind him, then CJ Hawk with Erin Frost behind him, The a smiling Diamondust with a revenge driven Natalia behind her, and Lastly Sofia Reynoso with Alexis holding a gun behind her. As the lyrics begin, we see Asher Darma and Yul Bannok running next to a sunset as we see a shot of Ray Kiran getting his head shoved in a toilet by Brandon Duke in the background.)

 **only for the sake of losing it**

(Flynn Horde raises both his arms similar to Finn Balor, before Slaugh jumps on his shoulders)

 **I will live for the moment**

(We see a shot of Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix and Sofia Reynoso sitting around a table playing card)

 **even when it is useless I embrace the solitude**

(We then pan away to see Alexis in the different room dropping a picture, the picture hits the floor and we see that it's Alexis's dad.)

 **Turn on the lights, Turn on the lights**

(We see Mason Rivers standing the foreground with Rey Pantera Jr in the background with his back turned, before they switch spots)

 **I will shine at them!**

(We see Jason Sabre standing over the sunset as we see quick flashes of Jason and Detrick bumping fists, Jason Malice having Jason Sabre in a chokehold and then Jason and Giselle kissing)

 **Emotion brimming with desire**

(We see Sofia shooting a hole through a picture of Freddy as Jesus and Rey cheer from behind and Alexis smiles in between the two)

 **will someday change its colors, I've learned**

(Aldo Montoya is seen standing across from Richard in a all white background, before Aldo's half turns black as we see Roman McIntyre in the background, behind Aldo and Ash Russo in the background of Richard)

 **To be the kind of person who lives his life with it written inside his heart**

(Keyra Kiran is seen walking past Asher Darma who has flowers only to be ignored and have Ray Kiran and Yul Bannok pat him on the back. Before switching to the Hounds of Justice standing in front of Mason Rivers in a locker room)

 **Everything around us in this world always gives birth to colors**

(Detrick Cyrus stands on the cliff looking at the sunset, before looking down)

 **I'll find it in myself to paint tomorrow with my own two hands!**

(The last shot is of Jason Sabre below the cliff looking up at Detrick Cyrus, who is looking down at him. The sun sets next to them, before they both look at it and the title card 'ACW: Broken Bonds' is seen with Jason and Detrick standing beside each other with a crack between them. Next to Detrick is Sofia Reynoso, Alexis Espinoza, Erin Frost, Ash Russo and Jason Malice. Next to Jason is Giselle, Freddy Escobar, Natalia Rodriguez, Roman McIntyre and Azriel)

* * *

"Welcome to another episode of ACW, live from Madison Square Garden in New York City. This show is going to be can't miss as Azriel will make defense number three of the ACW World Championship against Detrick Cyrus. This is the second time Detrick will challenge Azriel for the title." David said

"Also tonight, Seth Sullivan will earn a ACW Wildcard Championship match by ending his feud with Samuel in a No Disqualification match." Evan said

"But right now, a Fate briefcase is on the line. Last week Freddy won a briefcase and earned a match at the next ACW Pay-Per-View, ACW: Destiny. Tonight, Asher Darma and Will Ralston look to do the same by reaping the rewards of a win and seeing their fate." David said

 **Life will come our way,**

 **It has only just begun.**

 **The world will die alone**

 **The frail will fall below.**

"So, here's the Neal Deal on this match. Last week, Asher Darma took Will Ralston's place in the Aladdin musical. As a result, the show was ruined when a stage fight took place between the two. Now we have this match." Evan Neal said.

"A ridiculous set up, but I still expect this to be a great match. However, Will Ralston has a lot at stake in this match. Ralston has never won a big match in his ACW Career. He needs this accomplishment tonight." David Harkness points out

"Will Ralston is going to choke again. I used to like him, but just like this crowd, I'm booing him. I don't root for losers." Evan predicts

 **Day one, on my own, it's so cold in this house**

 **I don't want to bother, but I know that I've found**

 **A place I need to be**

"Asher Darma has not won a single match in his career, but he has done very well in the ring." David said

"Who cares about good matches? You know, other than those neckbeards on the internet who wish they can score with as many women as Evan Neal." Evan said

"I never knew both your hands were female." David said

"I'm all man David. But what I mean is that good matches don't matter. Winning does and Papa Hawk agrees. Asher Darma better not screw this up." Evan said

The bell rings as the crowd chants "Fuck Will Ralston" (0/79) as Asher Darma looks shocked. He says "Please refrain from vulgar chants. Children watch this show." Will Ralston then dropkicks the distracted Asher in the face. Asher goes down but gets back up, before quickly being pulled into a small package, but he kicks out before 1. Both get to their feet and Ralston tries an arm drag, but Asher lands on both feet while keeping his arm attached to Will's. Asher pulls Will up before hitting his own arm drag. Both hop up to their feet and attempt a dropkick, but both men miss. The crowd claps a little bit as the two are both on one knee looking at each other. Asher and Ralston get to their feet and begin to circle each other, before the two men lock up. Ralston is able get behind Asher and put him in a waistlock. Asher swings an elbow backwards, but Ralston ducks it, keeping the waist lock in and runs forward towards the ropes. Asher hooks his arms on the top rope as Ralston tries to roll backwards into a pinning attempt. Ralston is forced to let go as he leans back due to Asher hanging on to the top rope, but he's able to roll to his feet. Asher then springboard to the middle rope and hits a Springboard Arm Drag, before dragging him up, while keeping a hold of his arm. Asher runs toward the ropes and jumps to the top rope, before running five feet across the twenty by twenty ring and jumping off with a Rope Walk Arm Drag. Asher quickly goes for a pin.

…..

1

….

…

Kick out at 1.34

Asher gets to his feet, dragging Ralston up with him. Asher hits Will with a knife edge chop. Asher then Irish whips Will towards the corner. Will hits his back against the turnbuckles before Asher Darma charges with a Yakuza kick in mind. Ralston ducks underneath his leg, causing Asher's right leg to be hook over the top rope and stuck. Ralston clubs Asher in the lower back a couple of times, before School boying him for barely a 1 count. Asher gets to his feet, but finds himself dodging a Superkick from Ralston. Asher attempts a Inside Out Suplex, but Ralston backflips out of it and lands behind Asher. Ralston turns Asher around and drops him with a Superkick, that sends Asher Darma tumbling down into the bottom corner. Ralston, not wasting anytime, runs off toward the opposite turnbuckle and jumps onto the middle turnbuckle, before jumping down. Using the momentum, he runs back at Asher and delivers a Low Front Dropkick to Asher Darma, who was laying against the bottom turnbuckle. Will pulls Asher off and pins him.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

Kick out at 2.30

Will drags Asher away from the turnbuckles, around six feet away from the corner they were at. Will then walks over to the turnbuckle and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. The Ultimate Hope attempts his signature, the Heart of a Lion (Corkscrew Moonsault), but Asher rolls out of the way, causing Ralston to crash chest first into the ring mat. Asher pulls himself up in the corner as Ralston gets to his feet. Rolling Thunder Dropkick connects to Will Ralston! Asher sees his opportunity and looks around at the crowd, who's giving him a decent reaction (65/0). Asher climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits a Shooting Star Press onto Will! Asher hooks the leg.

…

1

…

…

….

….

2

…..

….

…

Kick out at 2.65, but Asher wastes no time by picking Ralston up and lifting him onto his shoulders in Muscle Buster position. Brahman (Muscle Buster spun out into a Michinoku Driver) connects! Asher's landed into a pinning position before the ref drops down.

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

…

…

….

….

3!

"Asher Darma has won a Fate briefcase in a 6:43 as Will Ralston eats yet another loss in a very important match." David said as Asher Darma jumps up and down hugging the briefcase.

"Papa Hawk has to be happy that another one of his clients has earned a briefcase. Hopefully he doesn't waste this on beating up CJ Hawk." Evan said

"I wonder what fate holds for this young Indian Man with a bright future. A good effort by Will Ralston, but Asher Darma is the one that's standing tall." David said

* * *

 **(Spirit Realm)**

A black lion sits on a throne made of rocks. Beside him, Azriel sits in his signature Iron Throne. Sweat runs down his face as his expression is intense as opposed to cold and stoic.

"You're ready to defeat the White Panther again." The Black Lion speak

"Scar, Jason Sabre has inherited the power of the Black Dragon." Azriel said, not making contact with his spirit.

"I am aware. He's planning to overthrow you with that power." Scar said

"Micah Hyde set it up. The snake wished to replace me with him. Now he seems to be backtracking on his plan." Azriel said

"Micah Hyde was eventually going to backstab you. Unfortunately for him, Jason's straightforward nature ruined those plans. Sabre's intelligence is nowhere close to his pride and emotion. Seeing you marry Giselle. Knowing that his child will be known as yours. It drove him into Despair just to end you. Micah Hyde tried to take advantage of that." Scar said

"I should bury him and Jason together." Azriel said

"Micah Hyde cannot be killed right now and you know that. You need him. At least for now" Scar said

"I am aware. I sent Malice to take care of Sabre." Azriel said

"Good. He won't interfere in your wedding next week." Scar said

"I'm not thinking about my wedding. I'm thinking about Detrick and how I will defeat him." Azriel said

"What about your friends?" Asked Scar

"If you are referring to Anarchy, they will be taken care of. Samuel will be taking the Wildcard Championship from Roman. A good King can keep his kingdom in order. I am that type of King." Azriel said

"Well said my fellow King." Scar says

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Papa Hawk's Agency Locker Room)**

' _Why do I work with these morons?"_ Michael Alexander thinks as Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Papa Hawk are celebrating like crazy as Brandon Duke watches, clearly irritated. Papa Hawk starts to push on streamer popper, sending streamers in the air

"We did boys, we actually did it!" Papa Hawk cheers.

"Asher, mon. You have a Fate Briefcase, this great." Yul said, patting his friend on the back.

"I am truly overjoyed. My mother called me, using a payphone from outside our village and said the entire family, including Mr. Moo Moo and the rest of my village jumped for joy. This truly a proud moment for me and my people." Asher said.

"Are you ever going to open the briefcase?" Brandon Duke said with his arms crossed

"Don't be pooping on the party Brandon the Dukey." Asher said

"My man Brandon is right. Let's see what's in the case." Papa Hawk said, before taking the briefcase from Asher.

"Wait one minute, that briefcase belongs to me." Came the voice of Chris Wolf who was standing in the doorway, before running towards them.

"Oh look, it is the Wolf named Chris. He must also want to celebrate….why is running….oh wait, he must want a hug." Asher Darma said, spreading his arms out to hug the incoming Chris Wolf.

"AWOOOOOOOGGGGAAAA!" Chris roars as he gets close

"No mon. He wants your prize." Yul said, before grabbing the briefcase and swinging it right at Chris Wolf's head, knocking him down to the floor when he got close to the group. Yul shakes his head, looking down the outcold man, before opening the briefcase. He reads the small plaque on the inside. "You and two partners of you choice will challenge La Rebelion for the ACW Factions Championship at ACW Destiny."

"Boys we're getting some gold. Asher, I know exactly who you're going to team with." Papa Hawk said, excited

"Oh, do not worry. I already know. It is going to be me, my friend Yul and my other friend, Kiran the Ray!" Asher said with a smile

"What? You dummy! You want that fatass in the Championship match when we got these two right here!" Papa Hawk shouts

"Of course. The President of the states that are united will be forced to rehire him so he can have this match. That means he is back on the roster and after we win the ACW Factions Championship, you will sign him to the agency! It is a happy ending for all!" Asher cheers

"Not for me!" Papa Hawk shouts

"Of course it is a happy ending for you. Brandon brought the silver. But now, you get the gold! Now let's go celebrate with some nice refreshing Aquafina water." Asher says before he leaves.

"That's my best friend….but even I think it's stupid to pick Ray Kiran. It went from 3 on 3 to 2.05 on 3." Yul facepalms.

"I'm about to have a heart attack." Papa Hawk said, grabbing his chest and acting like he was about to die, looking up to the sky. "Lizbeth, I'm coming baby, I'm coming up there to come inside of you."

* * *

 **Drooling red from my eyes to meet the bitter**

 **Sun that shines past into light. Setting fire**

 **To curtains in hope that you're dreaming.**

"There is no better way to return from commercial than watching Seth Sullivan come out." Evan said

"Evan, this match is no joke. Samuel and Seth Sullivan have been in a feud that included the kidnapping of one Seth's friend. And then his friend turning on Seth at Final Destination. Sullivan is looking to put that behind him and earn a ACW Wildcard Championship match next week." David said

 **She seems dressed in all the rings**

 **Of past fatalities**

 **So fragile yet so devious**

 **She continues to see it**

"Remember this match is No Disqualifications." Evan reminds

"Samuel lost twice to Seth during this feud. I'm sure that his manager, Mama is predicting that this is not the case for tonight. Especially when a Wildcard Championship match is at stake and that championship has ramifications for his leader, Azriel, who could possibly retain the ACW World Championship tonight." David said

The bell rings as the crowd is quiet, admittedly because of the lack of a hot feud in front of them. Samuel smiles as he has his hammer in his hand while Seth has no weapon. Both slowly approach each other. Samuel swings the hammer towards Seth, but Sullivan kicks him in the gut before he can do anything. Seth delivers a forearm to the face of Samuel, as Samuel keeps the hammer in his hand. Sullivan backs Samuel into the ropes and tries to Irish Whip him. Samuel comes back, jumping in the air trying to hit him with the hammer. Seth ducks underneath, but Samuel lands on his feet. Seth dropkicks Samuel in the back, sending him over the middle rope and onto the ring apron. The hammer falls out of his hand as Seth runs off the ropes, before delivering a Sunset Flip Powerbomb off the ring apron and onto the floor, bringing the crowd to life for a little bit (45/0).

Seth sits up on the outside floor as Samuel is on the outside floor, laying on his back. Seth gets to his feet, limping a little after the spot and looks underneath the ring. Seth pulls a table out, eliciting a solid response from MSG. However, before he can do anything, Mama throws salt right in the eyes of Seth Sullivan. Seth grabs his eyes as Samuel crawls over to Seth and follows it up with a low blow. Seth drops to both knees as Samuel smiles. Samuel picks Sullivan up and rolls him into the ring. Samuel enters the ring as Mama looks underneath the ring and pulls out a chair. She slides it in as Samuel does a knee drop across the head of Seth, before picking the chair up. Seth starts to get to his feet, still blinded by salt and is hit over the head with the steel chair. Samuel drops the chair, before pinning Seth.

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

….

….

Kick out at 2.63

Samuel doesn't look too bothered as he sets up the chair as Seth tries to get up. Samuel puts him in a Full Nelson, about to attempt his signature, Kill! (Snap Dragon Suplex) into the seat of the chair, but Sullivan quickly moves around to prevent him from lifting him up. Seth eventually flings Samuel over his back and right in front of him. Seth hits a Step Up Enziguri to phase Samuel, then does a Rolling Release Suplex into the seat of the chair, breaking it! Seth goes for the pin.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

Grimm breaks it up by stomping on Seth's back!

"This is unfair! Seth is fighting against all the odds!" Evan protests

"Seth had it, but Grimm came from out of nowhere to run interference." David said

Grimm picks Sullivan up, but Seth is quick to forearm the masked man. Seth runs off the ropes, but is tripped by Mama! Seth falls flat on his face and then is hit with Grimm Situation (Curb Stomp)! Grimm drags Samuel's body towards Seth and places his body over him.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

….

….

….

3!

"It is over at 5:01 thanks to interference from Grimm. It is official, Roman McIntyre will defend the ACW Wildcard Championship against Samuel next week on ACW." David said

"This is wrong. This is an injustice. Grimm and Mama interfered. Seth would've won! He was screwed." Evan said, before noticing Grimm lift Seth up. "Hey put him down!"

Grimm hits Seth with Psycho Gutbuster (Firemans Carry Double Knee Gutbuster). Mama enters the ring with shackles as the crowd looks on curiously. She shackles Seth's feet and hands together, before Grimm lifts his lifeless body over his shoulder and leaves the ring with Samuel and Mama in tow

"He's abducting Seth! Not this again!" David said

"Someone send for the man!" Evan panics

* * *

 **(Alexis' mansion)**

"Let me into the Ultimate Sacrifice match. I know I lost but let me make it up to you." Sicario angrily pleads to Alexis who sits across a desk from him in her office.

"You are a hired gun. You didn't do your job and you lost value in my eyes and in the eyes of the underground. You lost to Freddy, his idiot of a bodyguard, and his turtleneck wearing Stepdad. That shit embarrassed my cartel. You're lucky I don't have you blacklisted." Alexis said

"All I need is one more match and I'll make everyone forget." Sicario said

"No." Alexis said. "There's no second chance against Freddy for you. I found someone better."

"Who?" Sicario asked.

"Caesar Montana's opponent next week." Alexis said, before the door opens. The two turn their attention to see Sofia Reynoso standing there.

"Yo, Sicario, I thought you went into hiding after Freddy's stepdad knocked you the fuck out. Maybe you shouldn't be so mean to the People's Champion before your match next time." Sofia said

"As if that was a factor in any of this." Sicario said

"Sofia, what do you want?" Alexis asked

"Bestia Sangre's here." Sofia said, before signalling for him to come in. In walks a 6'5 man with an insanely muscular physique. He wears a red mask with orange flames around the eye holes. Sicario stands up to size him up from a distance to see the visual differences between him and Sangre.

"This is the guy." Sicario said.

"Yup. Freddy is screwed. I bet he regrets beating you right now. Do you think they'll auction off that crappy bus when he dies? It's fun to shoot." Sofia said.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Cave of Despair)**

Natalia Rodriguez is soaking wet as she lays on the floor of Despair's cave, coughing up water. She looks up, slightly upset as Jason Sabre stands in front of her. Jason offers his hand.

"I didn't want to push you off the bridge but there was no other way for someone who's uninitiated to get in. I didn't like it either when that creep did it to me." Jason said, as Natalia takes his hand. Sabre helps her up and takes off his leather jacket. She look at him hesitantly as he holds it up to her. "I don't want you to get sick."

"Thank you." Natalia said, before putting Jason's jacket over her shoulders. The two begin to walk.

"Why did you call me? I mean, I'm glad that you did, because it got me out of that opera, but I'm curious. I got you a Spirit animal. What else could you want? Especially in the Cave of Despair." Jason said

"This place is supposed to help you control your spirit right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to lie, my spirit hates me." Sabre admits.

"I don't even know what my spirit feels about me. I don't see an animal. I just see a dark light." Natalia said.

"A dark light?" Jason points out.

"I don't know how to explain it. I don't know about this entire thing Jason. I came back to rejoin Hope, but when Erin got the title shot over me against Diamondust, I got jealous." Natalia said

"Jealous over Erin getting a title match, jealous over her getting to beat up Diamondust or jealous because Detrick chose Erin over you?" Jason asked as Natalia was shaken after that last choice. Jason read her expression and nodded. "I understand. It's okay to feel like crap after the person you love chose someone else over you."

"It's not like that." Natalia tried to cover

"Girl, don't lie to me. I know it's a mix of all three, but if anyone other than Detrick picked Erin over you, you wouldn't have come to me and asked for a Spirit Animal to make you stronger." Jason said. "Everyone can see it. You love the dude. Even though he doesn't love you."

Natalia frowned at that statement.

"You can't control your feelings just like how you can't control the Dark Phoenix." Jason said

"I guess." Natalia squeaks out, before Jason sighed. He reaches over and gives her a comforting pat on the head.

"It's okay. You just want everything to be perfect. You want a perfect boyfriend. You want your best friend. You want to beat Diamondust in remembrance of your mentor. I get it. No one gets you more than I do, because I want the same thing and I'm willing to do anything to get it. I want the perfect wife. I want my kids. I want peace of mind. I want revenge on the ones who hurt me. You and me are the same." Jason said, causing Natalia to shake her head in denial.

"No, Jason, we're not." Natalia said

"Why? Is it because I am the reason your mentor is dead? Because I didn't mean for him to die, but I know for a fact that you'd be okay with Diamondust being dead. Is it because I fought with Detrick. That guy was my best friend, just like you and Erin. By the way, your relationship is shaky right now after you cost her the title right?" Jason said, drawing parallels. Natalia stayed quiet. "You lost your mom and dad too, didn't you?"

Natalia looked Sabre right in the eyes shocked that he knew as well as slightly uncomfortable.

"How did-"

"Detrick told me one time. Listen, I didn't grow up with parents too. I wasn't abducted like you, but I saw my parents get murdered." Jason said, causing Natalia to put a hand over her mouth, hiding her jaw dropping.

"I'm so sorry." Natalia said apologetically, seeing the hurt in Sabre's eyes.

"You see the hurt in my eyes when I said that? That's the same hurt that you've been walking around with. Like I said, we're the same. Same background. Same endgame." Sabre said as they come to a stop in front of the three paths. "Go down the middle path, Nattie and don't look back. It's not too late for you to start doing whatever it takes for your dreams."

Natalia nods and begins to walk down the path. Sabre turns away from the path and walks back.

* * *

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

"It is main event time in Madison Square Garden as the boos are in full effect for the leader of Hope, Detrick Cyrus, as he challenges Azriel for the ACW World Championship." David said

"It is rare to say that Detrick is an underdog, but he is. However I do want to point out that Azriel will be getting married next week, so that may be affecting his mindset going into this match." Evan said

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head**

 **Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid**

 **Children roam the streets now orphans of war**

 **Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

"The term bizzaro world fits this scene perfectly as Azriel is looked at as a god while these people look at Detrick as if he was Satan himself." David said

"This is Azriel's first match of the season. Who wins this match has a slew of potential challengers such as Jason Sabre, Roman McIntyre, Samuel and even guys like Jesus Garza and CJ Hawk who have been doing decent." Evan said

The bell rings as "Hail Azriel" chants fill the arena (97/0) while Detrick is once again shaken by the negative response. The ref shows the ACW World Championship which holds a similar design to the original winged eagle belt in the 80's with four side plates with the outer plates having eagles on them as the inner plates have Azriel's logo. The ref hands the title to the timekeeper as we're off to the races. Azriel and Detrick have both of their dukes up as the two get closer but neither throw hands as they each keep a distance. Detrick throws a jab, but doesn't touch Azriel. Azriel catches Detrick with a left hook, catching him on the side of the face. Detrick backs up, before Azriel goes in on Cyrus with lefts and rights, knocking Detrick down. The crowd explodes in Yes chants as the ref gets in between the two. Azriel backs off as the crowd boos the ref, before chants of "Detrick Sucks" are heard. Detrick gets to his feet, but Azriel came right at him with a punch with a gut, sending him into the ropes. Azriel hits some lefts and rights to the chest, taking advantage of Detrick being trapped. Azriel then drives his elbow into Detrick's face, causing him to slump down. Azriel whips Detrick into the ropes, but Cyrus is able to wrap his arms around the top rope to stop himself. The crowd boos loudly.

Detrick and Azriel circle each other again. Detrick strikes first with a right hand, catching Azriel on the bridge of the nose with it. Detrick chops him across the chest, before hitting another right hand. The crowd shifts to booing as Detrick hits a couple more lefts and rights, before trying to run off the ropes. However, Azriel charges forward and catches Detrick with a thunderous shoulder block. The crowd gives him a standing ovation (95/0) as Azriel looks at his sea of fans. Azriel reaches down to pick Detrick up, but gets caught with an overhead kick. Azriel reels back as Detrick gets to his feet. Detrick runs at Azriel, but the bigger man back body drops him. Detrick is able to shift his body and land on the ring apron. Azriel turns around and Detrick hits a Springboard, but Azriel hits Detrick with an uppercut, sending him crashing down into the apron. Azriel then exits to the ring and onto the ring apron. Azriel picks Detrick up, off the ring apron and bench presses him off the ring apron and down to the floor below him. Azriel then dives off the ring apron and hits a leg drop to the back of the head.

"Azriel is dominating the early portions of the match as the seven foot tall giant drops 295 pounds onto Detrick's body." David said

"Detrick is lifeless on the floor. Azriel squished him." Evan said

Azriel gets to his feet, slightly favoring his back as he picks Detrick up, before rolling him into the ring. Azriel gets one leg on the ring apron, before Detrick kicks his leg over the bottom rope to hit Azriel in the face with the bottom of his boot. Azriel removes his leg from the ring apron and backs up, holding his face. Detrick runs off the ropes and connects with a Suicide Dive. Azriel is still on his feet as he goes back first into the guard rail, so Detrick climbs up, onto the ring apron. The crowd chants "Fuck your Lucha" as Detrick rolls his eyes, before jumping up to the second rope and going for a Springboard Moonsault. Azriel catches Detrick over his shoulder and snake eyes him, face first, into the ring apron. Azriel then rolls Detrick in, before entering himself. Azriel lifts Detrick up and hits him with a Jackknife Powerbomb, before putting one foot over his chest as the crowd cheers.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…

Detrick pushes his foot off at 2.09. Detrick rolls away but Azriel is right on him and pulls him up by his jean shorts. Detrick hits him with a back elbow to get him to back up, before springboarding to the top rope, going for a Springboard Moonsault. Azriel sidesteps and runs off the ropes. Azriel goes for a big boot, but Detrick ducks underneath. Azriel turns around into a 915 (Trouble in Paradise)! Azriel is phased, but still up. Detrick hits a second 915! Azriel is hobblying. Detrick hits a third 915! The King of Despair is still up. The crowd is on their feet, chanting 'Azriel!' (96/0). Detrick hits a fourth one and Azriel goes down! Detrick crawls over to Azriel and hooks a leg

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

Kick out at 2.01

"Are you kidding me? That was four 915's he just kicked out of." Evan said

"This is some final boss level wrestling. Detrick is going to have to throw everything and then some more to beat Azriel tonight." David said

A loud 'You can't Wrestle' chant is heard as Detrick rolls off Azriel. Detrick kicks Azriel in the back as the chants continue. Eventually it turns into Detrick stomping on his body. Detrick lifts the heavy carcass of Azriel to his feet and attempts to pick him up for a Fireman's Carry for a DKO (Fireman's Carry into a Overhead Kick), but Azriel elbows him a couple times on the back of the head to shut him down. Detrick drops to the ring mat as Azriel takes a second to regain himself. Azriel reaches down and grabs Detrick by the throat, before pulling him up. Azriel lifts him in the air for a Chokeslam, but Detrick counters into a DDT as they come down. The heat is enormous (0/98) as Detrick slowly rolls toward the corner and ascends to the top turnbuckle. Azriel sits up a huge pop (99/0) as almost everyone is on their feet in MSG. Detrick quickly jumps off the top turnbuckle as Azriel is on his feet. Azriel swats him out of the air with a Big Boot! Azriel then lifts him up and hits his new signature, Angels Fall (Jackhammer)! Azriel hooks a leg,

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…..

….

…

…

Shoulder up at 2.9!

The crowd boos the lack of a winner as Azriel sits up on his knees looking at the ref who confirms that it was only 2. Azriel stands over Detrick, before slightly raising him by his mask and hitting a right hand to Detrick's head. The crowd chants "Kill him King!" before Azriel lifts him up, before trying to go for a Powerbomb, but Detrick leans back, trying a Hurricanrana, but he couldn't get him down. Azriel just pulled Detrick back up and hits a Sit Out Powerbomb straight into a pin!

…

1

…..

…..

…

….

2

…

….

…..

….

Kick out at 2.98 to huge boos. Azriel drags Detrick up and plants with an uppercut, forcing him to fall to a knee. Detrick's head is leaning against Azriel's knee, before he's helped up and put in Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail) position. Azriel goes for it, but Detrick swings out and Superkick's Azriel in the back of the head. Azriel falls to a knee, holding the back of his head.

 **All I ever wanted**

 **Was to give you all I had to give**

 **I have always done what**

 **I have ever said I would**

"The Hounds of Justice! Who the hell released the hounds during this massive main event!" yells David as Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black come out, getting Detrick's attention. Detrick looks at thm as they approach ringside, before turning around and getting Azriel's hand wrapped around his throat. Azriel goes for a Chokeslam and it connects. The Hounds of Justice surround the ring as Azriel looks at all three, before dragging Detrick up. Death's Embrace connects! Azriel pins Detrick as the Hounds watch on.

…..

1

…..

…..

….

….

2

….

…

….

….

3

"Azriel has retained the ACW World Championship at 14:53, but it looks like the Hounds are hungry. Why are they out here?" David said

"Because they don't like Detrick." Evan replies as Azriel walks out of the ring, allowing the Hounds of Justice to jump in and start stomping on Cyrus as 'Thank you Hounds' chants ring across the arena. The three hear boos which makes them stop stomping on Detrick and turn around to see Will Ralston and CJ Hawk running down. Both slide in at the same time, but Raptor stomps on CJ's back while Aiden does the same to Will. Furno mounts Detrick and hits him with right hands. CJ Hawk is able to escape Raptor's stomps, but once he gets up, he gets a Superman Punch. Raptor then picks CJ up and throws him out of the ring. In a different part of the ring Aiden Black has Will Ralston locked into the Fade to Black (Kirifuda Clutch)! Ralston has passed out. Furno drags Detrick to his feet, runs off the ropes and hits Devil Trigger (Running Bicycle Knee Strike)! The crowd is on their feet as Aiden, Furno and Raptor unite in the middle of the ring. Suddenly, CJ Hawk slides back in and tries to take Furno down, but Raptor and Aiden pull him off. This allows him to hit a Devil Trigger on CJ while he's being held back. The cheers are pretty good as you can hear "Hounds of Justice" chants (85/0) as they stand over Hope

"In the end, Detrick crumbled against Azriel and the Hounds of Justice picked up the pieces." David said as Better Path by Within the Grey plays while the Hounds do their triple fist bump over Detrick's body

* * *

 **(After the show; Hell's Kitchen)**

Flynn Horde walks into the restaurant as people give the Irishman looks, while Slaugh walks next to him. Flynn doesn't let it bother him as he casually makes his way to a door at the end of the room, before a waiter gets in the way.

"Sir, that's a private room" The waiter speaks only to be ignored. Flynn opens the door and closes it. That's when he sees Samuel and Mama at a dinner table. Flynn and his cat father make their way to the table.

"So you are the great Flynn Horde that I've heard about." Mama said.

"I'm not here for pleasantries Black Raven. I want to know what happened to Seth Sullivan and the Golden Cobra" Flynn said

"Nosey little boy. I thought that you would've taught your son manners, Slaugh." Mama said

"I can't teach him what I never learned." Slaugh said.

"Listen, I need to know where you took him." Flynn said

"Why would we ever tell you? You want all the spirits. Why would I help you? You are no friend of mine and neither is your father." Mama asked

"I have a responsibility. Do not make my job hard." Flynn said

"Samuel, would you like to tell Flynn where little Seth is?" Mama asked.

"Slowly waiting for his inevitable death." Samuel smiled with no emotion in his voice.

"Beat the answer out of them." Slaugh said

"In public. I would never do that." Flynn said

"I'm the cat, but you're the real pussy son." Slaugh said.

"How about a match." Mama proposes

"When?" Flynn asked

"Two weeks. Samuel has a title match next week. The week after, you can fight and if you win, we'll give you a hint." Mama said.

"I have no choice, but to accept. But promise me that you'll him alive until then." Flynn said

"You have our word." Mama said.

* * *

 **(Jason Sabre's house)**

Jason pulls into his car garage, parking his BMW, before getting out. He hears his garage closing and turns around to see Malice standing there.

"Why are you here?" Sabre asked.

"I think you know." Malice said

Jason shook his head, knowing what was next.

"Azriel sent you. I'm not going down without a fight." Sabre said.

"You have no choice." Malice said.

The two then ran straight at each other….

 **(Cut to Black)**

* * *

 **Episode 8 Preview**

Caesar Montana vs Bestia Sangre

Erin Frost vs Sofia Reynoso

 **ACW Wildcard Championship:** Roman McIntyre © vs Samuel


	10. 8: Wedding of Despair

We open tonights historic episode with Jason Malice walking up the staircase of Jason Sabre's home. His war paint has been scraped slightly off his face. Malice reaches the top floor as the lights are out. Malice's eyes scan, he hears a door creak open. Malice turns his head toward the noise and pulls out his pocket knife and slowly tip toes toward a door. He pushes the door and stands back to see an empty bathroom.

"He's not in there." Malice speaks to himself, before feeling something being tugged off his belt. Malice turns around and Jason Sabre sprays pepper spray in his eyes. Malice closes his eyes, blinded, before Sabre tackles Sabre into the bathroom.

"I'm right here motherfucker." Jason said, mounting Malice and giving him a left, a right and then one last hard left. He lifts Malice up by his hair and throws him face first into the corner of his bathroom sink. Malice's right eye begins to bruise.

"You know, you won't win." Malice said as he stands up as his eye begins to swell up.

"Why did Azriel send you here to get me now?" Sabre asked as he threw a right hand, only for Malice to duck, before getting a body blow to his ribcage. Malice then headbutts Sabre in the face, before tackling him into the glass door of Sabre's shower.

"His wedding is next week." Malice said, before Sabre forcefully switches up his spot so he pushes him against the glass door. Sabre then drives his knee into the gut, before throwing Malice to the floor and trying to kick him in the face, hitting Malice in the nose.

"He's marrying someone that doesn't want to marry her." Sabre said before Malice popped up and caught the Ace with a right hand to the jaw, causing him to reel backwards.

"That is not my issue Jason. I have job to do and unfortunately it involves making sure that you don't interfere in the wedding." Malice said, before putting him in a headlock and pulling out his signature chloroform rag. He tries to put it over Sabre's mouth, but Sabre uses his hands to keep Malice's hand at bay.

"You know this is wrong. You can join me and we can take him down together." Sabre screams out, trying to plead, before Malice pushes him onto the ground.

"He is my savior! I would never betray him!" Malice declares before pushing the rag over Jason's mouth and nose. Soon, Jason Sabre's eyes closed.

* * *

 **(Spirit Realm)**

Natalia walks around the path of the Spirit Realm, looking around.

"Dark Phoenix, show yourself!" Natalia says loudly to no response. "Please, show yourself."

"Pathetic." Came a voice, before purple flames shot up in front of her causing her to stumble backwards. "Pleading instead of demanding."

"Do you always have to do that?" Natalia asked as the stream of fire disappeared. Natalia looks around. "Where are you? I still have never seen you. Show yourself to me please."

"You have no backbone Natalia. You have all the talent in the world. You have my necklace. Yet you have no control." The Dark Phoenix said as the purple flame flew through the air and around Natalia.

"I want control." Natalia said, before the flames expanded downward to surround her and began to spin around her.

"Then take control. Quit letting them step all over you. I dare you." The flames speak as Natalia is helpless as she looks around at the purple fire. Suddenly her eyes become purple as she looks closer into the fire. Her scared look begins to fade into one of rage. She grits her teeth and goes to touch the fire, but as her fingertips get closer….

* * *

( **Colors of the Heart by Sam Luff** starts as we see Jason Sabre with his head held down, before looking up and it closes in on his eyes, before quickly flashing to Detrick Cyrus's face in the same position.)

 **And on that very day, My Aching heart fell apart, crumbling in silence**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez standing in front of a sunset as an image of Jason Sabre standing Rey Pantera is seen over the sun. A tear falls down her cheek and off her face and towards the ground)

 **Even though I scream at being broken unerasable memories**

(We follow the tear as the screen turns white before turning into a live shot of a raindrop that falls on Erin Frost)

 **Penetrate my mind and**

(We then see Freddy Escobar on his knees looking at a tombstone as Caesar is off in the distance)

 **darkness flows into my very own eyes**

(We see a picture of a child Freddy Escobar and Detrick on a desk as a hand, that clearly belong to Detrick, picks it up)

 **and I sink into tomorrow whose colors can be never seen**

(We get a shot of Giselle in the front with a sad look her face and a hand on her stomach. In the background we see Micah Hyde standing next to an Envious Maria Gonzalez. We see Azriel sitting on his throne with his hood up, before seeing him raise his head slowly and get a close up of his angry eyes)

 **I search endlessly for the day of reconciliation**

(We get a small interlude with still shots of Ash Russo with Roman McIntyre behind him, then CJ Hawk with Erin Frost behind him, The a smiling Diamondust with a revenge driven Natalia behind her, and Lastly Sofia Reynoso with Alexis holding a gun behind her. As the lyrics begin, we see Asher Darma and Yul Bannok running next to a sunset as we see a shot of Ray Kiran getting his head shoved in a toilet by Brandon Duke in the background.)

 **only for the sake of losing it**

(Flynn Horde raises both his arms similar to Finn Balor, before Slaugh jumps on his shoulders)

 **I will live for the moment**

(We see a shot of Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix and Sofia Reynoso sitting around a table playing card)

 **even when it is useless I embrace the solitude**

(We then pan away to see Alexis in the different room dropping a picture, the picture hits the floor and we see that it's Alexis's dad.)

 **Turn on the lights, Turn on the lights**

(We see Mason Rivers standing the foreground with Rey Pantera Jr in the background with his back turned, before they switch spots)

 **I will shine at them!**

(We see Jason Sabre standing over the sunset as we see quick flashes of Jason and Detrick bumping fists, Jason Malice having Jason Sabre in a chokehold and then Jason and Giselle kissing)

 **Emotion brimming with desire**

(We see Sofia shooting a hole through a picture of Freddy as Jesus and Rey cheer from behind and Alexis smiles in between the two)

 **will someday change its colors, I've learned**

(Aldo Montoya is seen standing across from Richard in a all white background, before Aldo's half turns black as we see Roman McIntyre in the background, behind Aldo and Ash Russo in the background of Richard)

 **To be the kind of person who lives his life with it written inside his heart**

(Keyra Kiran is seen walking past Asher Darma who has flowers only to be ignored and have Ray Kiran and Yul Bannok pat him on the back. Before switching to the Hounds of Justice standing in front of Mason Rivers in a locker room)

 **Everything around us in this world always gives birth to colors**

(Detrick Cyrus stands on the cliff looking at the sunset, before looking down)

 **I'll find it in myself to paint tomorrow with my own two hands!**

(The last shot is of Jason Sabre below the cliff looking up at Detrick Cyrus, who is looking down at him. The sun sets next to them, before they both look at it and the title card 'ACW: Broken Bonds' is seen with Jason and Detrick standing beside each other with a crack between them. Next to Detrick is Sofia Reynoso, Alexis Espinoza, Erin Frost, Ash Russo and Jason Malice. Next to Jason is Giselle, Freddy Escobar, Natalia Rodriguez, Roman McIntyre and Azriel)

* * *

"It is February 9, 2028, the day of Azriel and Giselle's wedding. We are live from Madison Square Garden. The wedding will take place in St. Patrick's Cathedral, seven minutes away." Evan cheers

"But before that highly anticipated wedding, we will have a excellent night of action, capped off with Roman McIntyre defending the ACW Wildcard Championship against Samuel." David said,

"Speaking of that villain, Seth Sullivan has not been seen since being kidnapped. I have started a search party to find him." Evan said

"You and the weird intern that likes snakes will have a great chance at finding him. Speaking of finding, we will find out who will become the first female to win the Fate Briefcase as Sofia Reynoso takes on Erin Frost." David said

"That's all good, but lets kick this pre-wedding off with a debut!" Evan said

 **Arena of Judgement**

"What the bloody hell is this specimen that Alexis Espinoza is leading to the ring?" David said.

"This is Bestia Sangre. The man who will challenge Freddy Escobar to a Ultimate Sacrifice match in less than two weeks. Freddy Escobar had announced to the public that when he wins, Alexis has to agree to stay away from him." Evan said

 **Dorado y creciendo maduro en mi tierra**

 **Listo para volar mientras mi gente espera**

 **Espigas que voy yo sembrando**

"I can tell by Freddy Escobar's face as he leads Caesar Montana into battle that he was not expecting Bestia Sangre to be his opponent. Alexis agreed to Freddy's terms of leaving him alone, but it might be a pipe dream for Freddy Escobar if he's facing Sangre." David said

"Also, Alexis said since she's putting up the possibility of a peace treaty, Freddy must put up something that he values. And that thing is the Mex Express." Evan reveals.

"Freddy Escobar has succeeded since receiving that bus. Him losing it would be a huge blow to the heart for him. Which is what Alexis wants. I'm looking at Bestia Sangre and I'm think that Freddy is fighting a losing battle." David said

The bell rings as the two big men stand in their corners. Alexis behind Sangre's on the outside. With Freddy doing the same behind Caesar's. The two rivals look across the ring at each other, before respectively yelling "Sangre' and 'Caesar'. Both men charge at each and lock horns, pushing against the other powerhouse. Caesar gets Sangre to slide back half an inch, before Sangre starts to push back and lifts Caesar into the air, doing a single leg takedown on the big man. MSG applauds the power as he has a half guard locked in on Freddy's security guard. Caesar rolls onto his back, but Sangre still has him in a half guard, before putting him in a Waist lock. Caesar gets to both knees, but is quickly dragged up to his feet by Sangre. Caesar delivers a pair of elbows to make Sangre let go. Caesar runs off the adjacent set of ropes and hits a Pounce on the Bestia Sangre, knocking him off his feet. The crowd starts a minor 'Caesar' chant (40/0), as Caesar picks Sangre up by his mask and attempts a discus Lariat, but after he spins around Sangre drops him with his own Lariat! Sangre picks Caesar up, not wasting anytime, lifts Caesar up and hits him with Signature, Bloodshed (Dominator). Freddy's jaw drops over how easily he lifted and dropped the 295 pound man. Then, it drops again, as Sangre bends over and picks up Caesar, before pulling him up Horizontally. Bestia Sangre then performs the Scoop Lift Powerbomb that he dubbed Bloodline! The ref drops down as Sangre pins him, looking right at Freddy.

….

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"It only took 2:17 for Caesar Montana to lose against Bestia Sangre." David said as Freddy looks on, almost terrified over what he just witnessed.

"The power that Sangre showed was incredible. He is strong. Very strong. Freddy's two and zero streak is over." Evan declares as Alexis stands beside her monster and looks over to Freddy. That's when Freddy is forearmed in the back of the head by Sicario. Alexis looks surprised, not expecting the attack as Sicario lifts Freddy up and slams his head against the ring apron, before rolling him into the ring. Sicario enters the ring and performs a Switchblade Kick on Freddy, right in front of Alexis.

"I'm your guy." Sicario said, before Alexis looks at Bestia. Bestia walks over to Freddy's lifeless body and lifts him up, before performing Bloodline on him! Alexis looks at Sicario, almost as if she's telling him that Sangre's the guy. Paper Planes by MIA plays as Alexis makes her exit, while Sangre looks at Sicario, before making his own exit, leaving Sicario alone with Freddy and Caesar in the ring.

* * *

 **(Chuck E Cheese)**

"Oh boy, I'm going to be on Pay-Per-View!" Ray Kiran celebrates as he eats a pizza at a table with Yul Bannok, Asher Darma, Mark E and of course, Sofia Reynoso.

"Yeah, I can't wait for my team to beat you jobbers and get cheered for it." Sofia said

"Wait one second, Champion of the People, we might be victorious." Asher said

"What are you talking about mon? We have Ray Kiran on our team. They have Phoenix, Rey Aguayo and Jesus Garza." Yul Bannok said

"But the power of friendship will help us!" Asher said

"Uh….La Rebelion have been tight for years….you guys barely met each other on the night Jason turned on Detrick." Sofia said.

"Don't wemind me of that. My heart is still bwoken ova it." Kiran speaks as he holds up a framed photo of Jason and Detrick standing side by side with a seperate picture of Ray Kiran's face taped in between the two. "We were the thwee amigos."

"Yo, Kiran, I could've done an actual photoshop job for the low price of 1999.00." Sofia said

"Really?" Ray Kiran asked, excited.

"Yeah. Here's some examples of my photoshop work." Sofia said, before pulling out her phone. Mark E peers at the pictures.

"Wow, those are great graphics. Can you do some for my school? Maybe add some text that says school of top ACW Star. Don't tell them it was Ray Kiran though." Mark E said

"Sure. For the low price of 2499.00, I'll do it." Sofia said

"Wait...that's higher than what you're charging him." Mark E said

"You didn't finish High School right?" Sofia asked

"Yeah. I dropped out in the fourth grade. That's when I started wrestling in the backyard indy circuit. I started in the Old Man Jase Backyard Wrestling league and moved on from there, because wrestling is stupid and Sports Entertainment is where it's at." Mark E proudly said as he lifts his shirt to reveal his cardboard Sports Entertainment Championship.

"Yeah, around seventh grade they have this type that makes price tags seem higher, but they're actually lower. So in reality, I'm giving you a discount." Sofia said, lying.

"Do you really think he's that stupid." Yul said, before seeing Mark E pulling out a checkbook.

"Yes." Sofia answers as she is handed a check from Mark E. She then pulls out a gun and points it at him. "If this bounces, I'm shooting you."

"Who do you think I am? Papa Hawk's shitty son. It won't bounce." Mark E said

"I bounce." Ray Kiran said, before Keyra Kiran walked up to the table with tokens.

"Okay guys, here's your tokens." Keyra said

"Oh thank you Keyra. I am so grateful. I will cherish these tokens for the rest of my life." Asher said

"Then how will you play games?" Keyra asked

"My friend Yul will share with me. Right buddy?" Asher said

"Hell naw mon. They have a collector's edition of the greatest movie of all time, Cool Runnings for 15,000 tickets. I can't get it by sharing tokens with you. That's bad business mon. It has the rare ocean dub of the movie, I have to have it at all costs." Yul explains, before the Chuck E Cheese mascot passes by the table. Asher stands up and immediately gets in front of Keyra

"Do not worry, my beautiful Keyra. I will protect you from this giant mutated rodent." Asher said, before running up behind the mascot and hitting him with a Inside Out Suplex.

"Idiot." Keyra rolls his eyes.

"Not into people with skinny builds and no common sense?" Sofia asked

"I like muscles. You know, like Jesus Garza." Keyra said

"He's a idiot." Sofia said

"But he's so sexy." Keyra said

"You're an idiot too." Sofia said as Asher overhears the conversation and pulls Yul out of his seat and drags him into the ballpit.

"Yul did you hear that?!" Asher said

"Asher, you didn't have to drag me into the ball pit." Yul said

"Who cares. She likes Jesus! This means war Yul. We have to win at ACW Destiny now or else she will continue to fall for that muscular, ruggedly handsome piece of man meat instead of me." Asher said

"We have Ray Kiran on our team. We're screwed." Yul said

"No we're not. Because now we have the power of love." Asher said.

"Mon, we're still screwed." Yul said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(St. Patrick's Cathedral)**

Giselle puts a Flex Eternity Diamond necklace over her neckline as she looks in the mirror. Her belly is showing, but her black lacy dress still fits very well. Giselle looks at her phone and goes to her messages, scrolling through them, before stopping at Jason Sabre.

"Where could he be?" Giselle asked herself, before hearing a knock at the door. "You may enter."

"Thank you." Maria Gonzalez said as she enters the dressing room. Maria smiles as she looks at Giselle. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, but I'm feeling nervous." Giselle said

"I didn't know you had human emotion." Maria joked.

"I don't, but this is isn't because of the wedding. I have not seen Jason in a week." Giselle said.

"Neither have I. I texted him if he could watch Aria, last Sunday, but he never replied. Do you think something happened?" Maria asked.

"Curious girls get their hands cut off." Mama's voice spoke as she entered the room.

"Shouldn't you be at Madison Square Garden right now? Samuel has a important Championship match tonight." Giselle said

"I couldn't help myself. I had to come and see you, before the wedding. Although it seems like you two have an interest in the disappearance of Jason Sabre." Mama said

"We never said he disappeared." Giselle notes.

"Slip of the tongue, Queen." Mama said.

"What happened to him." Giselle asked, demandingly

"Do not worry about Jason Sabre. He will not be interfering in your wedding or in your life for much longer." Mama said.

"Hey creep. That's my baby daddy, so you better tell me where he is." Maria said, showing her Latina fire for the first time and standing up to Mama who just laughed in her face.

"You're no threat to me, little girl." Mama said, before walking out of the room. Maria was about to go after her, but Giselle grabbed her hand.

"Stay calm Maria. I'll find him." Giselle said

"You have a wedding to focus on." Maria said

"I never loved him. I don't care about this wedding." Giselle said, before taking her heels off and tossing them to the side, along with her expensive necklace, which she hands over to Maria. Suddenly, the bride walks out of the room.

* * *

 **Yo, look, I woke up with my attitude, Kanye**

 **I don't give a fuck what my mom say**

 **Okay, maybe a little bit, but only cause I'm really not tryna start up any beef with my madre**

 **But in my mind, today I'm Beyoncé**

"It is time for a big time women's match as Sofia Reynoso, one-fourth of the ACW Factions Champions challenges Erin Frost for a Fate Briefcase." David said.

"This is the first Fate briefcase for a women's match. It would be hilarious if it was a pink slip." Evan laughed

"No it wouldn't, you prick." David said

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

"Erin Frost's life sucks. Her best friend turned on her. She didn't get to win the ACW Womens Championship. She has to hang out with CJ Hawk. Her life sucks." Evan said

"The superkick that Natalia delivered to her was an accident. Unfortunately that accident cost her the title. As for CJ, you're just being a Grade A douchebag." David responds

The ref rings the bell as Sofia talks trash to Erin. The crowd is easily in the favor of Sofia, chanting the name of 'So-fi-A' over and over again (87/0) over Hope's representative. Erin and Sofia circle each other. The taller by an inch People's Champion lunges in for an aggressive lock up. The two women wrestle for control as they both spin around the middle of the ring in circles, desperately trying to prove that they're the alpha woman in the ring right now. Sofia manages to break the lock up by putting Erin in a headlock. Erin slips her head out of Sofia's grip and puts Sofia in her own headlock. Sofia forearms her in the lower back once to loosen her grip, before dropping down to the mat and pulling her into a schoolgirl. Erin quickly kicks out and both women hop up to their feet. Sofia catches her with a hip toss, but Erin lands on her feet and is about to go for Chill Out (Superkick). Sofia instinctively drops to the mat to avoid it, but it seems like Erin had feigned the move and just used it for a little mind games.

Sofia gets to her feet after being punked out. Sofia is visibly upset by this and enters another lock up with Erin, with more aggression. Sofia forces Erin back into the ropes. The ref begins a five count to get Sofia off her, but Sofia drills the hippie with a forearm smash to the face, before backing off. Sofia then charges at Erin and Clotheslines her over the top rope and onto the ring apron. Sofia runs off the opposite set of ropes as Erin pulls herself on the ring apron. Sofia tries to jump over the top rope, but Erin hits her with a right hand to stop her. Sofia is laying over the top rope with her upper half hovering above the ring apron while her lower half is above the ring. Erin puts her in the front facelock before hitting a Suplex off the ring apron and onto the floor.

"Both women are down as they both wish to win the Fate briefcase." Evan said

"That took a lot out of Erin Frost but it may have been worth it as the damage done to Sofia is far greater." David said

Erin gets to her feet before hand as Sofia stays on the ring floor. Erin bends over to help her up. Erin delivers a right hand, before putting her into the ring and entering. Erin stalks Sofia as she gets to her feet. Erin delivers a heart punch to Sofia, causing the People's Champion to grasp her chest. Erin the spun around to take her down with a Discus Clothesline. Erin grabs Sofia by the arm and drags her closer to the ropes. Erin then exits to the ring apron and attempts a Slingshot Elbow Drop, but Sofia gets a knee up, forcing Erin's hip to come down on it. Erin rolls away from that, allowing Sofia to get to her feet. Sofia climbs up to the top turnbuckle as Erin Frost gets to her feet. Sofia dives off connecting with a battering ram headbutt to Erin. Their heads collide as the crowd cheers loudly as you can see a small stream of blood slide down the left side of Erin's forehead.

Sofia gets to her feet, slightly rocked from the move, before picking Erin up. But Erin countered into a jawbreaker. Sofia takes a few steps back to force some separation between the two. Erin gets to her feet, but eats a right hand to the jaw. Sofia backs up, allowing Erin to get to his feet. Sofia tries a Discus Lariat, but Erin ducks and lifts Sofia into the air for a Spinebuster, but Erin is jabbed in the back with Sofia elbow, causing her to stop the spinebuster to let her to drop Sofia. Sofia hits a rolling Elbow, before kicking her in the gut, before hitting a snap Suplex. Then she floats into a pin for a quick 2 count. Sofia drags Erin to her feet, delivering a few forearm smashes to her face, causing her to stumble back into the corner. Sofia then grabs her into a clinch and drives two knee strikes into her face, before hitting a rolling Belly to Belly Suplex. Sofia still has ahold of her and pulls her up, before hitting an overhead Belly to Belly Suplex. Sofia Reynoso pops up to her feet and hits a Double Foot Stomp onto Erin, before she bends over and wraps her arms around her legs and deadlifts her into the air for a powerbomb. Erin starts to punch at Sofia, causing her to stumble back. While on her shoulders, Erin decided to switch to a Electric Chair position, before dropping down into a Victory roll.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

Kick out at 2.3!

Sofia and Erin both get to their feet and attempt Superkicks, but both women miss. Both try Discus moves, but both women end up cross arms. The crowd cheers Sofia as her and Erin's arms are wrapped up together. Sofia headbutt's the slightly bleeding Erin, before pulling her into a Arm Trap Suplex into a Neckbreaker that she named No Scope! Sofia switches to her next move by rolling backwards on the ring mat and transitioning into a Guillotine Choke. Erin flails her arms around, trying to escape as Sofia leans back to add pressure to the neck and head. Suddenly, Erin rolls forward into a pin.

"Brilliant counter by Erin! She was getting choked out but used Sofia's shift in weight to her advantage." David said

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…

…

Sofia lets go, allowing Erin to escape and roll off her. Erin rolls straight out of the ring to catch her breath. Sofia slides out from the other side, and runs around the ring towards Erin, who is on one knee. But Frost jumps up and connects with a Chill Out on the incoming Sofia. Reynoso goes down as the crowd pops before turning back into boos. Erin wipes off the slight blood on her forehead and wipes it on her small jean shorts with frayed ends. She lifts Sofia up as the ref reaches a three count. Erin Frost places Sofia onto the ring apron and climbs up onto the ring apron. Erin picks Sofia up and hooks her arms for a White Tiger (Tiger Driver) onto the ring apron. Erin tries to lift her up, but Sofia places her foot under the bottom rope as a brake to stop her from going up. Sofia then back body drops her onto the ring apron!

Erin sits up with a hand on her back, before Sofia runs on the apron to land a soccer kick to the middle of her back. Erin cringes, before Sofia picks her up and performs a couple arm trap headbutts to her chest. Sofia then puts her in a Double Underhook, before attempting a lifting Double Underhook DDT, only for Frost to land back onto her feet and run forward. Erin forces Sofia across the ring apron and rams her back first into the steel post. Erin takes a few steps back to create distance as Sofia bends down in pain. Erin runs across the ring apron and spears Sofia! Sofia lands back first on the ring apron as Erin lands on the outside floor. The crowd chants 'This is Awesome', before switching to 'Sofia!" chants (89/0).

"The ring apron's very dangerous. Both took moves on it." Evan said

"These two women have been tearing each other apart for nearly 15 minutes. The chance to win the Fate briefcase is worth a lot for both women and they are sacrificing their bodies for the glory." David said

Sofia rolls inside the ring from underneath the bottom rope. Erin meanwhile starts to stir on the outside. Both begin to get up with Erin getting a vertical base first and sliding into the ring as Sofia gets to a vertical base, herself. Erin goes for another spear, but Sofia leaps over her. Erin skids a little bit on the ring mat, but is able to get up. She turns around into a Codebreaker from Sofia Reynoso. Sofia quickly goes for a pinfall.

…..

1

…

…

….

…

2

….

….

…..

Kick out at 2.6!

Sofia immediately picks Erin up and puts her in powerbomb position. She runs towards the turnbuckles and connects with a Bucklebomb! Erin smashes into the turnbuckle and stumbles out into the arms of Sofia, who hits her second No Scope of the match! Sofia floats over into the pin.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.75!

"Sofia is throwing bomb after bomb, but Erin is taking it." Evan says

"For how much longer though. The human body can only take so much." David said

Sofia slaps her hands against the ring mat, riling up the hot crowd even more (92/0) and herself. Sofia stands on her feet and lifts Erin up, before putting her between her legs. She signals for Gran Final (Weapon X), but as she lifts Erin up to put over her back, Erin pushes her legs outward while on her shoulders and leans down, turning Sofia's finisher attempt into a Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer) on the once standing Sofia. Erin does take a few seconds, but eventually she slides over to Sofia and lays across her chest.

…

1

…..

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

Sofia kicks out at 2.95!

"You have to be joking! That was three, but I guess not! Absolutely incredible kick out from Sofia after taking a makeshift Arctic Fury!" David said, growing passionate about the match.

"You know what. These two girls are bringing their A plus game tonight. I'll give them that. This is one heck of a match, but what's left for Erin to hit. She's done it all." Evan said, giving rare praise

The crowd explodes at the kick out as Erin lays next to Sofia, under the bright lights of MSG tired from the hard hitting match. Erin slowly tries to drag Sofia up and goes for a second Arctic Fury. But Sofia Back Body Drops Erin over her. Erin is able to get to her feet, but eats a Discus Clothesline that Sofia drops down onto her right into a pin.

…..

1

…

….

….

….

2

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.71!

Sofia immediately grabs the arm Erin kicked out of the move with and pulls her up, onto her feet with it. Sofia hits a third No Scope, before rolling through the move and popping back up to her feet with Erin. Sofia puts Erin Frost in a Double Underhook, before connecting with End Credits (Double Underhook Powerbomb into the knees)! Sofia immediately hooks the leg of Erin Frost.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…

….

…

….

3!

"It is over at 18:56 as Sofia Reynoso has won a Fate Briefcase in an excellent wrestling match. These two did it all tonight. Erin bled a little, Sofia was speared into the steel post after back body dropping Erin into it. Sofia hit three No Scopes while Erin hit her finisher, the Arctic Fury, which Sofia kicked out of. In the end, the End Credits rolled as Sofia stands tall." David said, as Sofia is handed the Fate Briefcase.

"It looks like we're about to find out what's in it." Evan said as 'Aye Aye Aye' by Snow Tha Product stops and Sofia is handed a mic. Sofia opens it and reads

"Face anyone you want for the ACW Wildcard Championship when it switches over to the Women's roster after the first cash in." Sofia reads.

"Absolutely incredible prize. Sofia might be a double champion and considering the fact that she gets to pick her opponent, it might actually happen." David said

"It could be sooner than later. Roman's last defense before he could possibly cash in happens tonight." Evan said as Sofia raises his briefcase to the crowd.

"Natalia!" screams David as Natalia jumps the guard rail, runs onto the ring apron and hits her signature Amaterasu (Springboard Codebreaker)! The crowd boos Natalia for the first time in her career (0/85) as she sits up on the ring mat, looking down at Sofia. Natalia sees the briefcase and then looks at Erin, who is in the corner watching this. Natalia gets to her feet and picks up the briefcase. She looks over to her best friend. Erin uses the ropes to get up. Natalia looks at her, before dropping the briefcase in front of Sofia, who was getting up and hitting, the former Flame Cutter, now Dark Flames (Springboard Cutter). Sofia's face crashes into her Fate briefcase, before Natalia rolls out of the ring. She looks back at Erin, before she walks up the ramp.

"Natalia has changed….Erin Frost, your ex-best friend is not the same woman you once knew." Evan said as Heaven Knows plays.

* * *

We see a picture of Damian Crowe

"He was the hero that protected the nights for years in an era of Despair. That was until he fought against an Anarchist…"

We see Ash Russo setting Damian Crowe on fire

"He disappeared after Ash Russo. His legend died at Final Destination, but have no fear….a new hero has emerged…."

The video changes to a very slim 6'1 man with no muscles. He has brown hair that is in a crew cut. He wears a pair of rectangular glasses over his face, which is covered by a mask with a skull motif and a large S on the forehead. His bodysuit was similar as was his cape and red scarf.

"I am Skullomania and justice waits for no one. Ash Russo, I will bring you justice in honor of my hero, Damian Crowe." Skullomania said, balling his hand in a fist and posing like Super Saiyaman

" **This message was paid for by Mark E's School of Sports Entertainment"**

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Detrick's office)**

Detrick leans against his desk as Will Ralston and CJ Hawk sit on the couch.

"So, I just got word that ACW Destiny in a eleven days, the three of us will take on the Hounds of Justice in a Six Man Tag Team match." Detrick explains

"Good. We'll whip all of those puppy fookin jackarses for what they did to us last week. Embarrassing Hope in that shite city." Will rants

"Detrick, I get to start the match right?" CJ Asked

"We can talk about that later." Detrick said

"Can we talk about it now. Maybe we can come up with a triple team finisher. I'm thinking about a triple submission." CJ suggests

"CJ, this isn't the time for that." Detrick said, being more direct this time.

"Excuse me Detrick." A female voice over a speaker speaks. Detrick presses a button down on the speaker.

"What do you need Melissa?" Detrick asked.

"There's some Despair members outside the building." Melissa said

"Are they doing anything?" Detrick asked

"No, but they refused to leave when we asked." Melissa said

"Okay, we'll take care of it." Detrick said, looking at CJ, before releasing the button on the speaker and walking out of the room with CJ following behind. Will sits there.

"The lads got it." Ralston said, before standing up. That's when Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black entered Detrick's office. "Son of a bitch."

"Hello Will. Looks like you're not making it to ACW Destiny." Furno said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You're not taking me down without a fight." Ralston said

"We don't mind." Furno said.

* * *

 **She seems dressed in all the rings**

 **Of past fatalities**

 **So fragile yet so devious**

 **She continues to see it**

"It is time for our Wildcard Championship main event as Samuel is led to the ring by Mama. We are only an hour away from the historic wedding of Azriel and Giselle." Evan said

"What could be a better present than Samuel giving Azriel peace of mind by taking the Championship off Roman and preventing him from cashing in?" David states

"The blender I bought them, that's what." Evan said

 **I'm alive in here**

 **So alive in here**

 **Pull it down a little please**

"Roman McIntyre last retained his Championship against CJ Hawk two weeks ago. This is going to be the most important match of his career. If he wins, then he has an option of cashing in for a World Championship match." David said

"Will he cash in though? Ash Russo and Azriel have never touched each other and I heard that he was pissed when Roman hit Azriel with a Silent Kill at Betrayal." Evan said

"I don't think Azriel wants to find out the answer to that question. Which is why Samuel must win." David said.

The bell rings as a 'Samuel' chant duels a 'Roman' chant (10/60). Roman's is clearly louder as both men approach each other. Samuel throws a right hand, but Roman doesn't even flinch. Instead he closes in on Samuel and starts to deliver a barrage of body blows. Samuel is quickly sent reeling back into the ropes with Roman continuing to deliver punch after punch to his torso, before delivering one last uppercut to the chin. Samuel leans against the ropes, before Roman Irish Whips him. Samuel comes back and ducks underneath a big boot from Roman, before delivering a Dropkick to the back. Roman tumbles into the ropes. Roman recomposes himself and gets to a vertical suplex, but is given a running dropkick that sends him over the middle rope and to the outside floor. Roman quickly gets up but Samuel jumps up to the top rope and goes for a Springboard Shooting Star Press onto the outside. Roman catches Samuel on his shoulder and runs toward the steel post, but Samuel slides down from behind as he run and pushes Roman face first into the steel post! Mcintyre walks away holding his face. Samuel runs up from behind Roman and hits a Snap German Suplex onto the floor. Samuel picks Roman up and rolls the much heavier man into the ring, before sliding into the ring, right into a pinfall attempt

…..

1

….

Roman gets his hand on the bottom rope. Samuel looks at the hand angrily and stands up, stomping down on the right wrist of Roman that was still holding the bottom rope. Samuel then does a knee drop to the bicep of Roman's arm, before sitting him up and putting him in a chinlock. The tall Roman, puts his foot on the bottom rope. The ref starts a five count and Samuel waits until the last second to let to. Samuel then drags Roman away from the ropes, about nine feet away, closer to the middle of the ring and puts him in another chinlock. The crowd is silent for a few seconds, but soon start to clap, willing Roman to get to his feet. As Roman does, Samuel shuts him down with a knee strikes to the kidneys. Roman bends over, before Samuel runs off the ropes and hits an Axe kick. Samuel goes for a pinfall

"Samuel's doing a solid job at keeping Roman grounded." Evan said

…

1

….

….

…..

Kick out at 1.59.

Samuel goes right into a grounded headlock, trying to wear Roman out. Roman has been in the hold for ten seconds, before the crowd starts to clap again. Roman then uses that as a cue to slowly ascend to his feet with Samuel's headlock still in. Roman lifts Samuel up into the air, before hitting a Back Suplex into a Sideslam. Roman McIntyre rolls away and gets to his feet. Roman notices Samuel getting to his feet and runs at him, attempting a Superman Punch, only for Samuel to jump in the air and hit him with a Headbutt!

"Samuel's head collides with Roman's chin before Roman's fist collides with Samuel's skull." David said

"The headache of doing that is worth it if he wins." Evan said

Roman is visibly shaken by the headbutt and Samuel takes advantage by hitting an Enziguri. Roman drops to one knee, before Samuel takes him down with a Leg Trap DDT. Samuel attempts another pinfall.

…

1

…

…..

….

….

Kick out at 1.99!

Samuel slightly grins a sick grin, before sliding a couple inches away from Roman, stalking the Scottish Assassin as he gets to his feet. Samuel goes for Kill! (Snap Dragon Suplex), but Samuel has a hard time getting Roman off his feet. Instead, Roman twists his body a little, bends down and lifts Samuel onto his shoulders for a Samoan Drop. Roman rolls away for a second to get to his feet. Samuel starts to get up, but eats a Superman Punch. Roman then lifts Samuel up onto his shoulders before hitting the Loaded Shot (Alpamare Waterslide)! Roman then looks the crowd that is beginning to come to life for his chain of moves and steps back into the corner, giving his signature roar. Samuel slowly stumbles to his feet, before Roman charges at him and nearly breaks him with a Silent Kill (Spear)! Roman hooks the leg.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

….

….

….

3

"It is all over at 7:30. Roman McIntyre has retained the ACW Wildcard Championship against Samuel and has made his third defense. Will he cash in?" David said

"Azriel is at the cathedral upset with Samuel, less than an hour before the wedding. That's all the time we have tonight." Evan said

"We'll see you next week!" David said

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Detrick's office)**

"Shit, they got us." Detrick said picking up paper's from the floor of his now mess of an office. CJ stands beside him with Mason Rivers in the background sweeping.

"The doctors said that Will isn't going to make it to Destiny, next week." CJ said.

"Even worse." Detrick said

"Wait a second guys. Why don't I take his place?" Mason suggests. CJ and Detrick look right at each other, knowing that's a bad idea. "What?"

"How do I put this? You're inexperienced." Detrick said being nice about it

"Yeah. It would be like Asher Darma deciding to have Ray Kiran on his team for the ACW Factions Championship match. It is a stupid replacement. At least Will is good at wrestling. " CJ said

"CJ!" Detrick said punching him in the arm.

"What? He sucks and we'd get murdered out there against the Hounds. Birds shouldn't be dog food man." CJ said

"Listen, CJ, although mean, has a point. You haven't proven yourself worthy of that spot." Detrick said

"But…" Mason said

"No buts. This isn't your fight." Detrick said

"Quite the mess you made, Detrick." Came the voice of Rey Pantera Jr as he entered the office. "Maybe you should've seen that distraction coming. Will wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Hi, RJ." Mason waved, only to be ignored

"I don't have time for your attitude." Detrick said

"Of course you don't have time for the new kids. That's why Mason sucks so much, because you don't have time. But you do have all the time in the world to hang out with your generation's Mason Rivers." Pantera said, pointing at CJ.

"That's low man. I win some matches as long as they're not against Main eventers." CJ said.

"Please, the only reason you get to wrestle is because my dad felt sorry for you." Pantera said

"You know Rey, I'm getting sick of your disrespect. How about next week, you fight CJ." Detrick suggests

"Sending you parrot to do your bidding." Pantera taunts

"More like my lightwork." Detrick said, insulting Pantera Jr. You could cut the tension with a knife as the two stared down. Pantera Jr then decided to walk out of the room.

* * *

 **(St. Patrick Cathedral)**

Azriel stands in front of a mass of people. Some recognizable like Samuel, Katarina Love, and other members of Despair. Others not so much. Beside Azriel is Micah Hyde who has a gleaming smile on his face. All are seated as Azriel has shown up to his own wedding in his signature black cloak. Micah signals for the Piano player and band to begin. They play the wedding march as everyone stands on their feet and turns toward the back door, awaiting the arrival of the bride. There she came. In her black lace dress and black veil that covered her face. She walked down the aisle in her high heels as Azriel watched, suddenly the song stopped. Azriel looked at Micah, clearly annoyed at the botch. Micah looked over at the orchestra and piano player.

"What's the problem?" Micah asked, before the piano player stood up and Micah's eyes widened.

"Hello Micah. Long time no see." Aldo Montoya said. "For all of you who don't know me. My name is Aldo Montoya. Former President of Mexico and future President of the United States of America. I am here not to crash the wedding, because this is just a publicity stunt for you anyways, Micah. I am here to send a message of you, King of Despair."

"What is the meaning of this?" Azriel shouts "On the day of my wedding, you decide to send a message! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Don't worry Azriel. This isn't the day of your wedding….your bride isn't even here." Aldo said, before the bride took over her veil to reveal Lacey Alvarez. Azriel turned around and Lacey spits red mist into his eyes, blinding him. "No Azriel….This is the day that Roman McIntyre announces that he will challenge you of the ACW World Championship at ACW Destiny and the day that Anarchy….reigns."

Roman McIntyre entered the room, staring across the Aisleway. Behind him were a sea of masked men and women with Anarchy logo's on their shirts, being led by Jasper Cage. All the guests of the wedding stand up as the masked Anarchy people attack them. Roman then runs all the way down the aisle and hits Azriel with a Silent Kill, bringing down the wedding set on with them as the arch falls down. Micah attempts to sneak out, but is stopped by Lacey.

"Not today." Lacey said, before pushing Micah into a Superman Punch from Roman. Aldo Montoya and Jasper Cage join both Roman and Lacey in front of everything as Despair battles with the masked members of Anarchy.

"Our time is approaching Roman." Aldo smiled at the warzone happening in the famed church. "This truly was a brilliant plan Jasper"

"Thank you." Jasper smiled

 **Hours Later**

Azriel sits alone on his wedding day. The lights are out. The carnage is evident as things were broken including glass, chairs, candles and even some holy pictures. Azriel seethes when he hears the entrance to the chapel open. He sees Ash Russo

"They really fucking did….what the hell is wrong with them?" Ash said, walking down the aisle to approach Azriel. He looked around at the mess that his gang caused.

"You're losing control of your stable to Aldo." Azriel said.

"I know. I didn't want this. I never wanted Anarchy to fight you." Ash said as he sat down next to Azriel, on the floor. He pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Azriel. "I think you need one after today."

"I'm going to destroy Roman at ACW Destiny." Azriel said as he accepted the cigarette. Ash pulled out a light and lit Azriel's, before lighting his own. He takes a drag.

"Where's Giselle?" Ash asked

"She left. I was stood up on my own wedding day." Azriel said.

"It's hard to pity someone so tall and dominant, but that's cold." Ash said, puffing out some smoke.

"My heart is cold Ash. I will have revenge on all of them. Every single one will hurt for this embarrassment of a night." Azriel said

"They're our family." Ash Russo said

"I don't need a family right now." Azriel said, taking a drag.

"I'm your little brother Azriel. I know you better than anyone. You're not as cold as you say you are. You don't want to hurt them." Ash said

"My bonds with them broke when Micah abandoned all of you. I granted you peace when you returned. I left you all alone over the bond we once had as Children of Despair. Now that peace ends." Azriel said.

"I understand." Ash Russo said standing up and throwing his cigarette down before stomping on it.

"One day it could be you and me on seperate sides." Azriel said.

"Or one day, it could be you and me on the same side." Ash Russo said, not looking at Azriel. Instead he walked down the aisle again towards the exit, leaving Azriel alone again.

 **(Roll credits)**

* * *

 **Episode 9 Preview:**

Flynn Horde vs Samuel

Sicario & Jesus Garza vs Freddy Escobar & Yul Bannok

CJ Hawk vs Rey Pantera Jr.


	11. 9: Malice's Truth

We open with Jason Sabre sitting in a cell. There's no windows, just medal bars, brick walls and darkness. A tin cup is right next to Sabre as he sits on the floor as there is no place to sit. There is only a concrete floor. Sabre hears footsteps come his way, causing him to stand up. However, a look of annoyance came across his face when he saw Micah Hyde. Jason stormed up to the cell wall and stuck his arm through one of the openings to try and grab him.

"You son of a bitch! I thought we were supposed to take Azriel down together?!" Sabre screams.

"Don't assume I'm a fool Jason. I knew that you and Giselle were planning to kick me out of Despair after overthrowing Azriel. It is easier for me to stay where I'm currently at than to hitch my wagon to people will betray me afterwards." Micah said, before Sabre retracted his arm, knowing that he could no longer reach Micah.

"I'll get you. I will fucking hurt you." Sabre threatens

"You'll rot here before you have a chance. Now where is Giselle?" Micah asked.

"How the hell should I know? You and Azriel sent your pitbull to chloroform me. I missed the wedding." Sabre said

"There was no wedding. Aldo Montoya and Anarchy used it as a chance to attack Azriel, Despair and friends of Despair. This Sunday, Azriel will be facing Roman McIntyre for the ACW World Championship." Micah said

"Roman's stepping out of Ash's shadow….Azriel might be shaking before I even get out of here." Sabre said

"You're never getting out of the Crypt. You'll become bones beforehand. How long has it been since you've had food?" Micah said

"I got one tin of water. I have no food." Jason said.

"Yet you still have the energy to run your mouth and threaten me. You're truly a remarkable man, Jason Sabre. But you're also a foolish one." Micah said, before turning his head right. Suddenly Grimm and The Hounds of Justice appear.

"Shit." Jason says to himself as he backs up, knowing a fight is about to break out. Micah opens the door as all four enter, which Jason takes notice of. Jason makes a bee line for the door, trying to jump over Grimm, only to be got. Micah closes the door as Grimm hits a Spinebuster on the concrete floor. Furno and Aiden begin to stomp on Jason while he's down.

"Fight back Ace, fight back." Moxley taunts as Aiden backs Moxley off of Sabre. Jason gets to his feet and Raptor tries a Superman Punch, but Jason ducks and kicks him in the gut. Immediately Furno and Aiden grab each of Sabre's arm, allowing Grimm to knock him down with a big boot to the face. Raptor mounts him.

"Get him Raptor, get him." Cheers Aiden as Raptor punches Sabre in the face over and over again. Furno walks over to the area Sabre once sat at and picked up Sabre's tin. Furno walks back over as Raptor gets off Jason. Furno pours the water on Sabre's face, causing Jason to jump up and try to tackle Moxley down, only for the other three to dogpile on top of him. Moxley then punt kicks Sabre, right in the head knocking him out.

"Looks like your out of water Jason." Furno chuckles, before pulling his fly down. "I'll help you, worthless fuck."

The Hounds of Vengeance and Grimm get off Jason as Furno Moxley pisses over the back of the knocked out Jason's head. Jason wakes up noticing the fluid running down his hair.

"You sick…." Jason said trying to stand up, only to eat a Devil Trigger, knocking him back down. Raptor and Aiden get a couple more stomps in.

"This was fun." Furno chuckles, before walking up to the door of cell where Micah hands Furno a stack of cash.

"We'll do business again." Micah said, before walking away from the scene with a sick smile on his face.

* * *

 **(Detrick's Office)**

"The fact that you put Dill Ralston and CJ Chicken ahead of the Dre is reason enough for me to not join your team at Destiny." Anthony Dre said, outraged.

"We have no third man. If you had run out to save me when the Hounds attacked I might've put you in the match instead of the other guys. But you didn't. I didn't mean to pass you up, but you weren't attacked by them like we were. But now it's your chance to be apart of the team." Detrick said

"The Dre says no way." Anthony said

"We have no one else." Detrick said as Erin Frost entered the room.

"Detrick, have you heard from Natalia?" Erin asked

"Who cares about her? We're talking about me." Anthony said

"No Erin. I haven't. She hasn't returned my calls since Betrayal." Detrick said

"Did you hear about the match announcement?" Erin said

"If it doesn't involve Anthony Freaking Dre, who cares?" Anthony said

"Because it's the Wildcard Championship match, arrogant one. Sofia said that she wants Natalia and me at the Pay-Per-View for the title match." Erin said

"What?! Why isn't Anthony Freakin Dre getting a title match? What's next Mason Body of water is getting a Pay-Per-View match." Anthony Dre complained, before Mason popped his head into the room, eliciting a groan from Detrick.

"I'm glad you said that." Mason said, walking into the room with a large board and stand. He puts the stand up and puts a picture on the stand with an image of a chart. With an arrow going down.

"What is this?" Detrick asked.

"It's a chart. A visual aide if you will. This'll convince you to let me on the team. You see, according to my calculations, you guys are at a disadvantage since Will is gone, Erin is in the Wildcard Championship and Anthony wants no part of it, this will be a Handicap match." Mason said

"Mason, I don't need a visual aid or math lesson to know that." Detrick said

"Don't trust his math. He scored a twenty percent in the math section of the entry exams." Erin said

"That's the number that women rate Anthony Dre on a scale of one to ten." Anthony speaks

"Come on Detrick. Please give me a chance." Mason begged, getting on his knees. Detrick groans.

"I have no choice." Detrick said

"Wait a minute. Anthony Dre has changed his brilliant mind." Dre said

"Really?" Detrick said

"Yes. The world needs a hero like Anthony Dre. So I will stand in between you and MJ as your leader against the Felines of Justice." Anthony Dre said, causing Mason to pout a little.

"Oh…" Mason said

"Anthony saved the day for once." Erin said

"But I wanted to wrestle beside you Detrick." Mason said

"Maybe next time kid. This is too important for you to screw up. Your time will come eventually. Just stay good." Detrick said. Mason nodded in agreement with a sad look on his face.

* * *

( **Colors of the Heart by Sam Luff** starts as we see Jason Sabre with his head held down, before looking up and it closes in on his eyes, before quickly flashing to Detrick Cyrus's face in the same position.)

 **And on that very day, My Aching heart fell apart, crumbling in silence**

(We see Natalia Rodriguez standing in front of a sunset as an image of Jason Sabre standing Rey Pantera is seen over the sun. A tear falls down her cheek and off her face and towards the ground)

 **Even though I scream at being broken unerasable memories**

(We follow the tear as the screen turns white before turning into a live shot of a raindrop that falls on Erin Frost)

 **Penetrate my mind and**

(We then see Freddy Escobar on his knees looking at a tombstone as Caesar is off in the distance)

 **darkness flows into my very own eyes**

(We see a picture of a child Freddy Escobar and Detrick on a desk as a hand, that clearly belong to Detrick, picks it up)

 **and I sink into tomorrow whose colors can be never seen**

(We get a shot of Giselle in the front with a sad look her face and a hand on her stomach. In the background we see Micah Hyde standing next to an Envious Maria Gonzalez. We see Azriel sitting on his throne with his hood up, before seeing him raise his head slowly and get a close up of his angry eyes)

 **I search endlessly for the day of reconciliation**

(We get a small interlude with still shots of Ash Russo with Roman McIntyre behind him, then CJ Hawk with Erin Frost behind him, The a smiling Diamondust with a revenge driven Natalia behind her, and Lastly Sofia Reynoso with Alexis holding a gun behind her. As the lyrics begin, we see Asher Darma and Yul Bannok running next to a sunset as we see a shot of Ray Kiran getting his head shoved in a toilet by Brandon Duke in the background.)

 **only for the sake of losing it**

(Flynn Horde raises both his arms similar to Finn Balor, before Slaugh jumps on his shoulders)

 **I will live for the moment**

(We see a shot of Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Phoenix and Sofia Reynoso sitting around a table playing card)

 **even when it is useless I embrace the solitude**

(We then pan away to see Alexis in the different room dropping a picture, the picture hits the floor and we see that it's Alexis's dad.)

 **Turn on the lights, Turn on the lights**

(We see Mason Rivers standing the foreground with Rey Pantera Jr in the background with his back turned, before they switch spots)

 **I will shine at them!**

(We see Jason Sabre standing over the sunset as we see quick flashes of Jason and Detrick bumping fists, Jason Malice having Jason Sabre in a chokehold and then Jason and Giselle kissing)

 **Emotion brimming with desire**

(We see Sofia shooting a hole through a picture of Freddy as Jesus and Rey cheer from behind and Alexis smiles in between the two)

 **will someday change its colors, I've learned**

(Aldo Montoya is seen standing across from Richard in a all white background, before Aldo's half turns black as we see Roman McIntyre in the background, behind Aldo and Ash Russo in the background of Richard)

 **To be the kind of person who lives his life with it written inside his heart**

(Keyra Kiran is seen walking past Asher Darma who has flowers only to be ignored and have Ray Kiran and Yul Bannok pat him on the back. Before switching to the Hounds of Justice standing in front of Mason Rivers in a locker room)

 **Everything around us in this world always gives birth to colors**

(Detrick Cyrus stands on the cliff looking at the sunset, before looking down)

 **I'll find it in myself to paint tomorrow with my own two hands!**

(The last shot is of Jason Sabre below the cliff looking up at Detrick Cyrus, who is looking down at him. The sun sets next to them, before they both look at it and the title card 'ACW: Broken Bonds' is seen with Jason and Detrick standing beside each other with a crack between them. Next to Detrick is Sofia Reynoso, Alexis Espinoza, Erin Frost, Ash Russo and Jason Malice. Next to Jason is Giselle, Freddy Escobar, Natalia Rodriguez, Roman McIntyre and Azriel)

* * *

"Welcome to our last episode of ACW in New York City, before we head to to Arena Monterrey in Monterrey, Mexico for ACW Destiny." David said

"The world was shaken last week when Aldo Montoya and Anarchy crashed the wedding of Azriel and Giselle. Giselle hasn't been seen in weeks. Speaking of missing, Seth is still missing, but have no fear, my Evan Nealers, I will find him." Evan said

"We hope to have more news on both of their disappearances later. In addition to them Jason Sabre hasn't been seen in almost a week." David said

"Who cares about overrated wrestlers?" Evan asked

"I should ask you the same thing but I will concede for the sake of our show." David said

"Giselle was okay in her one match." Evan replies, causing David to groan.

"Anyways, tonight we will witness the problems of Hope be solved in the ring as CJ Hawk takes on Rey Pantera Jr in our main event." David said

"Hope is crumbling under the reign of Detrick Cyrus." Evan comments

"Also tonight, in one of the weirdest teams ever, Freddy Escobar & Yul Bannok will team up to take on Bestia Sangre & Sicario." David said

"Both have matches with La Rebelion, this Sunday. They could use some momentum, especially Freddy, who is putting his bus on the line." Evan said.

 **She seems dressed in all the rings**

 **Of past fatalities**

 **So fragile yet so devious**

 **She continues to see it**

"Samuel lost to Roman McIntyre last week in Roman's final defense before his huge cash in." David said

"Where is Seth? Tell me where he is?!" Screams Evan, until Mama looks over at him. Evan then sits down, loudly stating. "Quit yelling at them David, they might beat you up." Evan said

 **A part of my soul**

 **Is dark and cold**

 **Like a sunken ship**

 **In the worst of the storm**

"Flynn Horde requested this match due to a personal bet between the two that we don't know about" David said

"I hope Flynn Horde beat this mannapper to a bloody pulp!" Evan said

The bell rings as Horde and Samuel stand in their respective corners as the crowd is mildly behind Samuel (25/0) with chants of his name. Flynn and Samuel approach each other, neither making much of a move as they get close. Flynn throws a jab catching the creep in the face. Flynn tries to kick Samuel in the gut, but Samuel catches his foot. Flynn uses his foot to push Samuel back. Samuel rebounds off the ropes but is taken down by a deep arm drag, which Flynn transitions into a armbar. Samuel quickly gets to a kneeling position to alleviate the pressure, but Flynn continues to try and put pressure on it, but it's useless. Both men stay in their positions for a while, after around forty seconds, Samuel gets to a standing position and slides his arm out. Flynn quickly rolls away from Samuel to get avoid any attack. He reaches the bottom rope and looks at Samuel who's in his fighting stance. Flynn gets up to his feet and gets in his own stance, before closing in on Samuel. The two throw strikes at each other, but its Flynn who connects. Flynn then delivers two strikes to the upper chest, before hitting him with a muay thai kick to the chest. Samuel feels back as Flynn attempts a second one, but Samuel leans back causing him to whiff it, before hitting an enziguri. Flynn drops to a knee and Samuel puts him in a headlock.

Samuel keeps him in a headlock as he continues to keep a hold of him and squeeze on Flynn. Flynn is able to combat the pain to get to his feet. Flynn tries to push him off, but Samuel keeps the headlock locked in and barely moves. Flynn then delivers a punch to the gut before trying to push him off again. This time, it worked. Samuel rebounds off the ropes and hits a back elbow to Flynn, causing him to fall down. This then leads to Samuel putting him in a reverse Chinlock. Samuel pulls back on Flynn's head. Horde twists his body to try and escape but Samuel is able to pop up to his feet slightly and deliver a knee strike to the pectorals, before dropping back down into a headlock while on one knee. Flynn drives both palms into Samuel's face attempting to cause separation. Flynn is able to get Samuel to loosen the hold and eventually push him off. Flynn gets to his feet, but eats a headbutt. Samuel quickly wraps his arm underneath Flynn's throat and takes him down into Captains Hook.

"Captains Hook is in! Flynn might tap." David said

"Flynn's doing a really bad job at beating this mannapper to a bloody pulp" Evan said

Flynn reaches around the ring mat for a bottom rope. Flynn Horde repositions himself and crawls toward the bottom rope that is five feet away. Samuel pulls back as Flynn attempts to shift his torso and lower half trying his best to get his lower half toward the bottom rope. Flynn eventually gets his bottom foot on the bottom rope. Samuel keeps the hold on as the ref counts. One. Two. Three. Samuel rolls backward into another Captain's Hook. Samuel is saying the words "Tap" over and over again. Flynn eventually does the same thing he did as before and moves his lower half out from underneath Samuel. We can see Flynn's eyes closing as he has been in the hold for almost two minutes at this point. Suddenly Flynn rolls back, turning it into a pinfall.

…..

1

…

…..

…..

Samuel rolls through into another Captains Hook finally eliciting a reaction for something in the match (39/0). Flynn once again rolls through the move into a pinfall attempt.

…

Samuel let's go, not wanting to start a cycle. Samuel gets to his feet as Flynn rolls onto the ring apron, out of it. Samuel closes in on him, pulling his torso into the ring. Samuel then backs up and hits him with a Axe Kick forcing Flynn to fall into the ring face first. Samuel pulls Flynn away from the ropes, before climbing up to the top turnbuckle, however, before he can do anything, Flynn hits him with a right hand. Flynn climbs up to the top, before going for a Superplex, but Samuel slips his head out of his arms and bites Flynn in the nose. Flynn nose is scratched before Samuel wraps his arms around the throat of Flynn and jumps off the top turnbuckle, pulling him into yet another Captain's hook. The crowd pops for the spot before groaning over the reuse of the move. Flynn's fading faster than he did earlier, clearly showing that the multiple move attempts have paid off and worn Flynn out. Flynn's eyes close, but before the ref can check on him, Samuel lets go. Samuel then stands behind Flynn, waiting for him to get up. Flynn slowly starts to wake up, allowing Samuel to go for Kill! (Snap Dragon Suplex). Flynn backflips out of it, landing on his feet and stumbles backwards into the corner. Samuel gets to his feet and charges at Flynn, but runs into a lifted boot. Samuel steps back, before Flynn Horde hits a Satellite DDT. Flynn Horde climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits Terminus (Diving Double Foot Stomp). Flynn hooks a leg.

…..

1

…..

…..

…

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"Flynn Horde calls it a day for Samuel at 9:45." David said as Flynn gets his hand raised

"Flynn was locked into the Captain's Hook multiple times from various positions. He might've gotten a lucky break at the end." Evan said as Flynn looks at Mama and audibly says 'we had a deal'.

"Possibly. In fact, I'd go as far as to say probably. Samuel probably should've kept the submission hold in and went for the pass out victory as opposed to letting go to hit his Signature Kill!. I know that Flynn was out, but that mistake gave Flynn the chance to win." David said

* * *

 **(Mex Express)**

"Have fun with your friends Freddy." Stepdad Steve said as Freddy steps outside the Mex Express with Caesar

"They're not my friends Steve." Freddy said

"Do you want me to go with you?" Steve asked

"No Steve. I'll be fine. Just stay out here and watch the bus." Freddy said before walking up the pathway to a house with Caesar by his side. He knocks on the door. Suddenly the door opens and Ray Kiran stands with a tray of brownies with the frosting designed as a Mexican Flag.

"Hi fwends." Kiran waved

"Brownies for my arrival. You're too kind my fan." Freddy said before taking one and taking a bite. "These are great…"

"Actually Sofia made them for me." Kiran says before Freddy spits out the brownie on Caesars shirt

"They were disgusting." Freddy said before Caesar took one and ate it.

"Boss, these are the best brownies I've ever eaten." Caesar said

"What about mine?" Freddy asked

"Those weren't even brown boss. They were burnt. I thought they were called blacknies." Caesar said.

"Dammit Caesar." Freddy said

"Would like to come in and watch ACW Season 1 on DVD?" Kiran said while holding up a DVD. "We're watching the episode where you lose."

"That could be any episode." Caesar speaks up

"Shut up Caesar." Freddy said, before pushing past Ray Kiran to enter his house. "Listen, we're not friends, but I need to work with one of your friends this week to beat Sicario up for attacking me."

"Sicario? The man who wears fancy shoes and does the Switchblade kick in them?" Asher said as he sits on a couch next to Yul.

"Yeah, that one mon. He beat up Freddy last week. Then that Sangre dude beat the shit out of him." Yul said

"Don't remind me." Freddy said

"It is too late, Freddy the Escobar. Yul has already reminded you of the horrible memory." Asher said

"Listen, I just want to know which one of you is going to team with me against Sicario and Phoenix. Richard said it had to be one of you three. I know you guys have a Factions Championship match against them at ACW Destiny. And you probably will lose that, but at least you can help me get some momentum." Freddy said

"Momentum for what? Losing your crappy bus." Yul said.

"You know what Yul….you're off the team. You don't believe that I will beat that beast of a man in a singles match, fairly, to make Alexis sign a peace treaty to never come after me again. I don't like bad attitudes on my team. So, guess what? You don't get to team with me." Freddy said

"Oh no! This news is bad or malo as they say in Freddy the Escobar's language." Asher panics

"Mon, if I was on Freddy's team, I'd try to play for the other." Yul said

"Yeah, well you can't, because I play for both teams! You can't be on either!" Freddy shouts, trying to one up Yul.

"It's 2028, I don't judge, mon. I just don't want to team with a giant douchebag." Yul said

"I'll be on your team." Ray Kiran said. Freddy looked at Kiran, before looking at Asher

"Congratulations Asher. Welcome to the Mex Express." Freddy said

"This is great! I can show Keyra that I am way better than that muscleheaded sexy man, Jesus Garza by beating his friend and very unpopular hitman. Hey, Freddy can I drive the bus to the ring?!" Asher said excitedly

"No. In fact, stay away from my bus." Freddy said, before him and Caesar Montana leave. As they walk on the outside pavement, Freddy notices Keyra Kiran walking up. "Hola Mamacita."

"Ew." Keyra said to Freddy, before looking at Caesar. "What's your name, big boy?"

"I'm Caesar miss." Caesar Montana spoke

"We're leaving right now." Freddy shouts at Caesar, jealous.

"But boss, I could get a love interest. Like you and Alexis" Caesar said

"Alexis is trying to hurt me. How is that a love interest?!" Freddy said

"I didn't say it was a perfect boss." Caesar said.

"We're going right now!" Freddy repeats loudly, walking away. Caesar looks at Keyra, who hands him a piece of paper before he leaves, giving him the 'call me' gesture.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Las Vegas, NV)**

A pregnant Woman walks down the strip in Las Vegas, carefully. Her head is covered by a hood as she tries her best to not look suspicious. This woman was Giselle. She avoids homeless men and the creeps of Las Vegas as she walks down the sidewalk, before entering into a hotel. She quickly avoids the greeter approaching, probably to say hello, looking away. Giselle walks straight to the elevator and enters it. She finally takes her hood off and grasp her growing stomach.

"You have your father's striking ability." Giselle says to herself, talking to the child inside, before feeling the elevator stop. "He's not…"

Giselle looks up as the sound of stomping is heard. Suddenly a piece of the roof falls down right in front of Giselle. Giselle's back is literally against a wall as Jason Malice jumps down, inside the elevator.

"I didn't want to do this." Malice said.

"Malice, I am carrying a child. Please, don't do this…..I beg you. Join our side." Giselle pleads as Malice pulls out a knife and looks directly at the belly.

"Azriel is my lord. He is my savior. Micah Hyde told me that he had ordered for me to kill you for your betrayal. Then to make it seem like someone else had done the crime." Malice explains.

"Azriel….Micah...both of them. They are not the ones you should listen to. They ruined your life. They turned you into their stone cold killer. We can turn everything around." Giselle said, trying to negotiate.

"You are an enemy of Despair. Your Coup will not happen." Malice said, before Giselle lunged toward Malice, shocking him and causing to drop the knife…..

* * *

 **We living in that 31st century, futuristic fly shit**

 **The penthouse is the projects and everybody flies private**

 **New watches; you know what time it is, watch us**

 **They can't stop us, the prophets, biatches!**

"This weird tag team of Freddy Escobar and Asher Darma has been formed over the fact that they each have matches against members of La Rebelion at ACW Destiny, this Sunday. Freddy will defend his bus in Ultimate Sacrifice two, while Asher Darma will attempt to do the impossible by winning the ACW Factions Championship with Yul Bannok and Ray Kiran." David said

"Sofia Reynoso will not be in that Six Man Tag as she will face ex best friends, Erin Frost and Natalia Rodriguez for the vacant ACW Wildcard Championship." Evan said

 **Es la vida quatro vente pistos pointed**

 **Botella empty first ten rows annointed**

 **The fiesta's poppin and all fingers pointed**

 **Irie eyed vatos got the whole crowd jointed**

"Freddy will face the man who is coming out with Sicario, Phoenix and Alexis Espinoza, Bestia Sangre. That man will be the obstacle before Freddy can get rid of his Alexis problem. He also, might be the reason why he loses his bus." David said

"Freddy and Asher are a weird team to say the least, but they could be a good team if they figure out some tag team chemistry." David said

The bell rings as Asher Darma starts the match with Sicario. The two get in a elbow and collar tie up, with the taller Asher being able to push Sicario into the ropes. The ref calls for a break, which Asher quickly does, but Sicario slaps him across the face. Sicario delivers a shoot kick to the chest, causing Asher to grasp his chest. Sicario follows with a chop across the chest, before going for a handspring, but Asher lunges forward and delivers a forearm to the back of his head. Sicario drops to both knees, holding his head. Asher pulls him up and does a wristlock, before running up to the top rope. He then does a ropewalk Arm Drag. Sicario pops up to his feet, but eats a Rolling Thunder Dropkick that sends him to the ring mat. Freddy excitedly commands Asher, "tag me in! Tag me in!" Asher gives him the thumbs up, before tagging Freddy into the match. Freddy enters the ring as Sicario begins to get to his feet. Freddy delivers a pair of jabs to the side of the face, before shuffling his feet ala Shane McMahon around Sicario. He then gives Sicario a right hand, but Sicario replies with a kick to the gut. Sicario then hits a Rolling Savate Kick on Freddy to take control of the match. Sicario drags Freddy to his teams corner and tags in Phoenix, holding him up. Sicario jumps to the middle ropes as Phoenix climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Sicario hits a Springboard Chuck Kick to the chest, followed by a Shooting Star Press from Phoenix! Phoenix hooks his leg.

…..

1

…

….

…..

….

2

…

Freddy kicks out

Phoenix wastes no time by putting Freddy in a step over arm lock, pulling back on Freddy's arm. Freddy is able to reach the bottom rope with his foot easily. Phoenix lets go and picks Freddy up, putting him in his teams corner and choking him with his boot. Phoenix tags Sicario in as he chokes Freddy with his shoe. Sicario enters the ring, before Phoenix removes his boot from Freddy's throat. Sicario does a Handspring Back Kick into the corner on Freddy causing him to stumble out of the corner. Sicario puts him in a wrist lock, sending him to both of his knees. Sicario then delivers a few quick kicks to the head of Freddy. Sicario then pulls him up by his wrist and hits a Barrio Bump (Sitout Fishermans Buster)! Sicario goes for the pin.

"Freddy tagged in when Sicario was down. The shoes on the other foot now." David states

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

Kick out at 2.25

Sicario mounts Freddy and delivers two stiff forearms to the face. Sicario follows by picking him up and Irish whipping him into the ropes. Sicario bends over, but Freddy stops in front of him and kicks him right in the face. Freddy then kicks him in the gut, before hitting a Fisherman Suplex on him. Freddy then takes the chance to start crawling toward his corner. Sicario looks over to Freddy, but doesn't go after him, opting to go and tag Phoenix into the match instead. Freddy tags in Asher! Sicario tags in Phoenix! Asher runs into the ring, dashing across the ring straight into a Springboard Dropkick from Phoenix. Phoenix rolls to his feet and follows with a Standing 450 Splash right into a pin!

…

1

…

…

Freddy breaks it up. Sicario reenters the ring, but Freddy jumps outside. Sicario exits the ring, but Freddy sweeps his foot, while he's on the ring apron. Sicario hits his back against it, before Freddy pulls him off the ring apron and onto the outside floor. Phoenix then delivers a Springboard Corkscrew Crossbody on Freddy Escobar to knock him down. Phoenix then reenters the ring, but eats a Roaring Elbow to the face from Asher Darma! Asher follows that up by lifting him up and hitting the Brahman (Muscle Buster spun out into a Michinoku Driver)! Asher hooks a leg.

…..

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

….

….

….

3!

"Asher picks up the win for him and Freddy at 7:22. Freddy gets his fourth straight win out of luck. Will it run out on Sunday?" David said as Asher Darma starts jumping up and down, yelling 'Take that Jesus! I won!' Freddy got on the ring apron, ready to enter the ring and celebrate his win. But then he noticed Bestia Sangre slide in from behind Asher and immediately jumped down. Sangre turns Asher around and hits Bloodline (Scoop Lift Powerbomb)! Sangre stands on his feet, looking down at Freddy who is on the outside.

"I think luck will run out." Evan said as Freddy looks up at Sangre. Suddenly, Freddy is turned around and hit with Bullet Point (Buzzsaw Kick) from Sicario! Sicario then picks Freddy up and rolls him into the ring.

"Top that." Sicario said, before Sangre picks Freddy up and hits a Bloodline on him. Arena of Judgement plays as Alexis watches from ringside at Sicario and Sangre.

* * *

 **(Spirit Realm)**

Natalia sits with her legs crossed in the Spirit realm as Purple Flames surround her. They spin around her as her eyes are closed.

"My innocence is gone. It's time for me to grow up. Ever since I was saved by Rey Pantera, I've pretended to live in a bubble where nothing bad happened. I had friends, who I loved. I still love them, but I can't live in that bubble anymore. The world is not a happy place. The world I once was happy to live in was cracked when I met Diamondust. Then it was shattered when Master Pantera died. I can't live in blissful ignorance anymore….I can't be a free spirited child. My goal of revenge has pulled me out of that. When I attacked Sofia, I knew it was to get her to do what I want. And what I wanted was a Wildcard Championship match, because that's how I will get back to Diamondust. Unfortunately, she dragged Erin into the match and now I have to fight my best friend. I'm sorry Erin, but in order to get to Diamondust, I must get past you. I'm sorry of I hurt you. The Dark Phoenix that runs inside me makes me do it. I love you, soul sister. But I have to do, what I have to do." Natalia says to herself. Outside this purple fire Erin Frost stands. She had heard the entire thing and she was heartbroken.

"This has gone too far Nattie…." Erin speaks, before walking away from the fire that surrounds Natalia's body.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hope HQ)**

Detrick Cyrus sits in the break room at Hope surrounded by other workers, looking at the TV Screen. On the screen was a match graphic for CJ Hawk vs Rey Pantera Jr. and the words, 'Up next'

"I hope CJ gives Rey an Attitude Adjustment." Detrick says to one of his coworkers. Suddenly an elderly white man walks in with his cane.

"Detrick my boy." The man speaks

"Old man Jase. How are you?" Detrick said

"Those darn Ruffians have been selling visas to people and getting high on the job. I fired them." Old Man Jase said, before sitting in his seat.

"You fired Jaxon, Ricky and Alex. That's three less names on a depleting roster. They had potential too. I think we could've-" Detrick said, before looking back at Old Man Jase, who was now sleeping and snoring loudly. "I guess I'll tell you to bring them back later."

Suddenly a security guard runs into the room.

"Mr. Detrick." The security guard speaks.

"Paul Blart, what's up?" Detrick asked the famous Mall Cop.

"You have to come with me right now. The Hounds have invaded Hope again." Blart says. Detrick quickly got out of his seat.

"Let's go. Everyone stay in here and lock the door until I come back." Detrick said, before Paul Blart leads him outside and gets on his segue and starts to lead Detrick, who walks beside him at the exact same speed. Suddenly the scene cuts to Detrick's office where he opens the door.

"Shit." Detrick said as he sees Anthony Dre laying in the rubble of his table and Mason Rivers with the sleeves of his shirt nailing him against the wall. He is bleeding heavily from his skull. "Get a medic! Get one right now!"

Detrick then runs over to Mason, trying to get him down from the wall by pulling on the nails.

* * *

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That's all me—that's all me**

"The civil unrest of Hope continues as Rey Pantera Jr comes down to the ring to battle CJ Hawk." David said

"I have just received word that Anthony Dre has been removed from this Sunday's Six Man tag team match. This is bad news for Hope." Evan said

 **Sever every tie, untangle every lie**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore no**

 **Never satisfied but I'll compromise myself for you**

"CJ Hawk is behind the eight ball at ACW Destiny. He has no third man on his team and it looks like Mason Rivers was hurt even worse than Anthony Dre in what I have been told was a assault by the Hounds of Justice." David reports

"Maybe Rey Pantera Jr will be their partner….if he's nice enough." Evan said

The bell rings as CJ tries to grapple with the high flyer, only for Rey to reject to the offer of a tie up. Instead Rey hits CJ with a surprise standing drop kick, knocking CJ backwards into the rope. Rey quickly runs toward CJ and dropkicks him again, sending him over the middle ropes and onto the ring apron. CJ Hawk gets up on the ring apron as Rey bounces off the ropes. Rey Pantera connects with a Tiger Feint Kick to the mid back of CJ Hawk. CJ bends over as Pantera lands on the ring apron. Rey delivers a knife edge to CJ Hawk, before jumping onto CJ's shoulders. Pantera attempts a Frankensteiner, but CJ pulls him back up and shifts him into a Electric Chair position. Electric Chair Driver on the ring apron connects as the crowds chant "Kill each other!". CJ pushes Rey Pantera under the bottom rope and into the ring, before rolling himself in to pin Rey.

"Pantera hit the hardest part of the ring after going at a hundred miles per a an hour." David said

…

1

…

…

…

Rey puts his foot on the bottom rope. CJ drags Rey away and hits a Dragon Screw Leg Whip while he's on the ground. CJ then picks Rey up and hits a Shin breaker, before following with a second Dragon Screw Leg Whip, continuing to target the left leg. The crowd chants 'You Both Suck' attacking Hope for one last time in Madison Square Garden as CJ drives his knee into Pantera's leg while allowing the crowd to quiet down. CJ picks Rey Pantera up, possibly for a Brainbuster, but Rey lands behind CJ before he connects. Rey drops to a knee, a little hurt, but gets to his feet in time for CJ to turn around, so he can hit an Enziguri. Rey Pantera then leapfrogs over CJ and wraps his legs around his waist. Rey attempts the leg trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb, but CJ sits down to counter in, straight into a pin.

…

1

…

…

….

…..

Rey Pantera pushes CJ Hawk off, but Hawk uses the momentum to roll to his feet and hit a stiff Penalty Kick! CJ pulls Rey closer to a set of turnbuckles before climbing up to the top turnbuckle. As he climbs, Rey starts to get up and sees CJ. Rey hits CJ with a right hand to stop him, before climbing up to the top turnbuckle. CJ hits a couple rights to the stomach, almost causing Rey to lose balance. But Rey comes back with a headbutt to the head of Hawk, sending him to a seated position! Rey Pantera does a Avalanche Wheelbarrow Victory Roll! The ref drops down for the pin.

"That was insane!" Evan comments

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

"Rey Pantera has been fantastic all match long despite a very negative crowd reaction." David said

2

…

Kick out at 2.08!

Rey gets up to his feet, favoring his left leg. He turns around as the crowd chants 'This is alright!' followed by 'You both Suck!' (65/50). Rey Pantera notices CJ is on his feet and attempts to do a Handspring Stunner, but CJ Hawk catches him before he can drop down and do a knee breaker! He follows with a Dragon Screw Leg Whip and then locks in the Twisted Claw (Crosslegged Kneelock). Rey Pantera screams in agony as CJ Hawk pulls on his leg and continues to put pressure on Rey. Rey attempts to crawl toward the rope. He seven feet away. Five feet away. His knee is hurting as CJ is milking it and Rey is very slowly making his way to the ropes, due to CJ's 30 plus pound advantage. Rey Pantera is three feet away. One foot away. Rey Pantera grabs the ropes and CJ Hawk lets go immediately. CJ gets to his feet as Pantera Jr is slowly pulling himself up using the ropes. CJ Hawk approaches Pantera and immediately grabs his left leg. Pantera uses the ropes he's holding to push himself up for a Enziguri. CJ lets go of the leg and Rey Pantera attempts another Poisoned Frankensteiner, but CJ pushes him off his shoulders. Rey lands on his feet, but his leg gives out. CJ Hawk hits Pantera with his signature Talon Kick (Leaping Spinning Heel kick)! CJ hooks the leg

"CJ Hawk hooked the left leg! That's very smart! That leg is injured" David points out

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

….

…..

…..

3/Kick out

"The kickout was too late. CJ Hawk wins ahead of ACW Destiny." Evan said as the bell rings and Breaking Through by the Wreckage plays

"That bad leg that CJ hooked made it difficult for Pantera to kick out. Thus, the elder member of Hope wins at 8:12. These two threw a lot at each other in that time." David said as Rey Pantera rolls out of the ring, not looking at CJ Hawk, who's getting his hand raised.

"Well, this Sunday is ACW Destiny and it will be live from Arena Monterrey in Monterrey, Mexico. God help me." Evan says

"Mexico is in for a stacked show as we will open with Sofia Reynoso challenging Erin Frost and Natalia Rodriguez to determine the new ACW Wildcard Champion. Sofia chose this match after winning the Fate Briefcase." David said

"I can't wait to see the ex-best friends attack each other on Sunday. It's been a long time coming." Evan chuckles

"In the second match of the night, Freddy Escobar looks to end things with Alexis Espinoza in Ultimate Sacrifice 2. If he can defeat, Bestia Sangre then Alexis will be forced to leave Freddy alone. But if Bestia wins, Freddy's precious bus, The Mex Express, belongs to La Rebelion. Freddy has been getting very lucky wins recently. He needs one on Sunday." David said

"After that massacre, we will witness another one as Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza and Phoenix defend the ACW Factions Championship for the first time against Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Ray Kiran….Asher's an idiot for picking that blob as a partner." Evan said

"I've been told that Ray Kiran has been training. I assume it won't help. Speaking of help, Detrick Cyrus & CJ Hawk will need help as they take on the Hounds of Justice in a Six Man Tag Team Match." David said

"They need to find a third man." Evan said

"Will they? I don't know. I do know that our main event will be a clash of the titans as Azriel makes his fourth defense of the ACW World Championship against Roman McIntyre. Neither man has lost a singles match in ACW. Is this the moment where the King of Despair falls in favor of the reign of Anarchy? Find out this Sunday!" David said as the last shot of the night is CJ Hawk high fiving kids in the front row as he walks up the ramp.

* * *

 **(The Crypt)**

Blood drips from the knife of Jason Malice as he approaches a cell in the crypt. In it lays an asleep Jason Sabre. Malice opens the crypt with the keys as Sabre's eyes open. He looks up to see Malice and tries his best to get to a fighting stance

"Here to finish the job?" Sabre asked. "Because you're going to have to fight to kill me."

"No." Malice said, throwing his bloody knife down. "I'm here to rescue you. Giselle showed me the truth."

 _Flashback, earlier in the day_

 _Giselle lunges at Malice, catching him off guard and putting both hands on his head, Malice is disoriented but stops moving. He looks almost paralyzed as images go through his head. First was of a younger version of him kissing a raven haired woman in a wedding dress. Followed by one of him holding a baby at the bedside of that same woman. Then one of Malice standing beside Azriel in the war. Followed by one of Micah Hyde pointing a pistol at Malice. Followed lastly by an image of Malice holding the head of the raven haired woman in front of Azriel, who sits on his throne and Micah, who smiles beside him_

 _End Flashback_

"Your first kill for Micah and Azriel was your own wife and you didn't even know it was her." Sabre said, in remorse for Malice.

"I don't know where my child is. I lost all my memories because of Micah Hyde. And I was forced to kill my own wife. I no longer stand with Despair. I stand with you and Giselle" Malice said

"Welcome to Defiance." Sabre said, naming their stable.

"What's the plan now." Malice said

"I owe a couple of dogs, some animal abuse. What are the Hounds of Justice doing right now in ACW?" Sabre asked.

"They'll be facing CJ Hawk and Detrick Cyrus in a Six Man Tag match." Malice said

"Sounds like they need a third man." Sabre said, walking out of the cell with Malice as we see dead guards laying on the floor in blood.

"You and Detrick…." Malice brought up

"He won't know. It'll be a surprise for him and we probably won't be on the same page. But that's fine. I can work with him for a match, just so I can beat those three who literally pissed all over me. I'll deal with Hope at a later date. Right now, let's take a trip to Mexico to change Azriel's and Despair's 'Density'" Jason Sabre said

* * *

Skullomania stands on the rooftop on a building across from Despair HQ with binoculars.

"What's all that noise, going on in there?" He asks himself, before we cut to Azriel in his throne room. Sitting on his throne with Micah Hyde by his side. We can hear the sounds of something happening from inside the room.

"They're here." Micah said

"I am aware. Let them invade. It has no effect on me." Azriel said, before his throne room's door is kicked open by Roman McIntyre. Roman with Aldo by his side marches to the front of the staircase that leads to Azriel's throne. Azriel doesn't move, instead looking at Roman, right in the eyes with no fear. Over fourty Anarchy members enter the room and stand behind Roman.

"Azriel, I see that you didn't go on your honeymoon." Aldo chuckles

"If you are here to laugh at my wedding, which you ruined, leave. I have no time to deal with you." Azriel states

"We invaded your headquarters and you expect us to just leave. You want to brush Anarchy and more importantly Roman as nothing more than filler. He is not cannon fodder for you. He is the one who will take your Championship" Aldo said.

"I do not question the ability of Roman McIntyre. However there is no question on which one of us is better." Azriel states.

"I have fourty men right now." Aldo said

"You should've brought fourty thousand. At least then you'd have a fighting chance." Azriel said

"Arrogant." Aldo said shaking his head, before pointing at two of the masked Anarchy people. "Attack him."

"If I get off my throne, you will be embarrassed and your entire gang will feel my wrath. Roman is no Ash." Azriel said

"You're right." Roman said, speaking up. "I'm better."

"Arrogant." Azriel said, getting off his throne as two Anarchy members run up the staircase. Azriel hits one with an Uppercut, sending him tumbling down the stairs, before lifting the other one into a military press before throwing him over the staircase into four approaching members. Azriel then takes off his cloak as another runs at him only for Azriel to grab him by the throat. Azriel hits an incoming man with a big boot to send him tumbling, before chokeslaming the one in his hand right into two members, knocking all three down. Azriel walks down the steps, uppercutting incoming members of Anarchy on his way down. Azriel reaches the bottom, he delivers a big boot. He uppercuts another. He grabs an incoming one and biel throws him into a bunch of others. Soon, Azriel stood face to face with Roman.

"Enough!" Came the voice of Ash Russo. Both turn their heads to see the leader of Anarchy standing in the doorway. "This isn't the time or place. We're not doing this here. I didn't say that you could all come here and do this shit"

"I didn't know we needed permission." Aldo said, causing Ash to get in his face.

"This is my gang, not yours" Ash said.

"I understand." Aldo nods, clearly not wanting to fight Ash. "Let's go Roman."

"See you Sunday." Roman said.

"I look forward to your destruction." Azriel said, before Roman fakes a punch. Azriel didn't even flinch. Roman and Azriel staredown as Ash is seen, standing between the two.

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **ACW Destiny Preview**

 **ACW Wildcard Championship:** Sofia Reynoso vs Natalia Rodriguez vs Erin Frost

 **Ultimate Sacrifice 2, Peace Treaty vs Mex Express:** Bestia Sangre (W/ Alexis Espinoza) vs Freddy Escobar (W/ Caesar Montana)

 **ACW Factions Championship:** La Rebelion (Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo & Phoenix) © vs Asher Darma, Yul Bannk & Ray Kiran (W/Papa Hawk)

 **Six Man Tag Team Grudge Match:** Hounds of Justice (Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns & Aiden Black) vs Detrick Cyrus, CJ Hawk & Jason Sabre (Maybe)

 **ACW World Championship:** Azriel © vs Roman McIntyre

Popularity Poll & predictions poll links are on my profile.


	12. ACW Destiny Part 1

" **My wedding was supposed to be a day of triumph…... but Destiny didn't have it be that way." Azriel narrates as The Night King from Game of Thrones Season 8 soundtrack.**

Azriel has shown up to his own wedding in his signature black cloak. Micah signals for the Piano player and band to begin. They play the wedding march as everyone stands on their feet and turns toward the back door, awaiting the arrival of the bride. There she came. In her black lace dress and black veil that covered her face. It then cuts to Aldo Montoya

"Don't worry Azriel. This isn't the day of your wedding….your bride isn't even here." Aldo said, before the bride took over her veil to reveal Lacey Alvarez. Azriel turned around and Lacey spits red mist into his eyes, blinding him. "No Azriel….This is the day that Roman McIntyre announces that he will challenge you of the ACW World Championship at ACW Destiny and the day that Anarchy….reigns."

It then switches to Roman McIntyre running down the aisle to Silent Kill Azriel through the wedding set in slow motion

" **I was supposed to lead a revolution against Azriel and overthrow him….but Destiny has interrupted those plans" Jason Sabre narrates**

Jason pulls into his car garage, parking his BMW, before getting out. He hears his garage closing and turns around to see Malice standing there.

"Why are you here?" Sabre asked.

"I think you know." Malice said

Jason shook his head, knowing what was next.

"Azriel sent you. I'm not going down without a fight." Sabre said.

"You have no choice." Malice said, before cutting to their fight in the bathroom.

"He's marrying someone that doesn't want to marry her." Sabre said before Malice popped up and caught the Ace with a right hand to the jaw, causing him to reel backwards.

"That is not my issue Jason. I have job to do and unfortunately it involves making sure that you don't interfere in the wedding." Malice said, before putting him in a headlock and pulling out his signature chloroform rag. He tries to put it over Sabre's mouth, but Sabre uses his hands to keep Malice's hand at bay.

" **I was supposed to be Azriel's servant…..but Destiny showed me the truth." Malice narrates**

Giselle lunges at Malice, catching him off guard and putting both hands on his head, Malice is disoriented but stops moving. He looks almost paralyzed as images go through his head. First was of a younger version of him kissing a raven haired woman in a wedding dress. Followed by one of him holding a baby at the bedside of that same woman. Then one of Malice standing beside Azriel in the war. Followed by one of Micah Hyde pointing a pistol at Malice. Followed lastly by an image of Malice holding the head of the raven haired woman in front of Azriel, who sits on his throne and Micah, who smiles beside him

Cut to:

"Your first kill for Micah and Azriel was your own wife and you didn't even know it was her." Sabre said, in remorse for Malice.

"I don't know where my child is. I lost all my memories because of Micah Hyde. And I was forced to kill my own wife. I no longer stand with Despair. I stand with you and Giselle" Malice said

"Welcome to Defiance." Sabre said, naming their stable.

" **Destiny has been shaped by the choices we make…." Ash Russo narrates**

We see a see a slow motion shot of Natalia superkicking Erin Frost

" **It is shaped by the people we are associated with and who we align ourselves with…." Ash Russo continues**

Hounds of Justice stand in Detrick's office with Anthony Dre laid out and Mason Rivers nailed to a wall.

" **It is shaped by who we choose to love" Ash Russo continues**

Jason Sabre and Giselle kiss each other

" **We control our Destiny…." Ash Russo said**

We see Ash Russo smoking a cigarette with Azriel sitting across from him with the wedding set up broken and a cigarette in his hand. Before cutting to Roman McIntyre sitting in what was Ash Russo's chair at the table with Aldo Montoya behind him.

" **And tonight, my destiny is to win the ACW World Championship." Roman McIntyre states as the instrumental stops before Till it's gone by Yelawolf begins.**

 **I'm not the table you can come and lay your cup down on, now**

 **I'm not the shoulder for a bag. The one that carried a heavy load**

 **I'm not the road that you take when you looking for a short cut, uh**

 **I ain't the stepping stone to be stepping on**

 **I ain't nobodies crutch**

 **I ain't the dish rag to come clean up all the shit that you dish out**

 **Ain't got no check for em'**

 **If you checking in, mothafucka, check this out**

" **Roman McIntyre is a unstoppable juggernaut of force!" David Harkness said** over clips of him hitting Russell Black with a Superman Punch, followed by a Killshot to Raptor Reigns, Then a Silent Kill through the barricade on Russell, Hitting Jasper Cage with a Fallen Empire, Roman holding the ACW Wildcard Championship.

" **Roman McIntyre is someone who could stand on his own. He doesn't need Ash Russo anymore. He got the ACW World Championship match on his own" Aldo said** over clips of him hitting the Fallen Empire on Detrick, A Silent Kill on CJ Hawk and a Silent Kill on Samuel, before switching to Aldo Montoya with the rest of Anarchy (Minus, Ash Russo) at the table

"Roman, you do have a path. Jasper sees it. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, Lacey sees it too. Time for you to see it." Aldo said, looking toward the Wildcard Championship. He gets up from his seat. He doesn't speak anymore, letting the his words bubble in Roman's head. He leaves the room before all three Anarchy members look at each other.

"I love Ash…" Lacey finally speaks

"But Aldo's right." Jasper said, causing the nervous Lacey to lower her head. Jasper then directed his eyesight towards Roman, who looks at the main plate to his title, knowing what it could lead too. "Roman, what's your choice?"

"I don't fear Detrick….I don't fear Azriel….and I sure as hell don't fear Ash." Roman said, causing Jasper to nod in agreement.

 **Ain't much I can do but I do what I can**

 **But I'm not a fool there's no need to pretend**

 **And just because you got yourself in some shit**

 **It doesn't mean I have to come deal with it**

 **You handle your own when you become a man**

 **And become a man when you handle your own**

 **Ain't much I can do, but I do what I can**

 **But what can I do if I do 'til it's gone? Oh, oh**

" **You want to talk about unstoppable? Talk about Azriel." Evan says** over clips of Azriel catching CJ Hawk with a Death's Embrace as he comes off the top turnbuckle, Azriel hitting a Death's Embrace on Detrick, Azriel raising the ACW World Championship at Glory road with Giselle by his side, Azriel pinning Seth Sullivan, Azriel stabbing Detrick's hand with a knife, Azriel powerbombing Detrick through a glass table, Azriel hitting Detrick with Death's Embrace and raising the ACW World Championship with confetti pouring down at Final Destination, and Azriel hitting Detrick with another Death's Embrace on ACW TV.

Azriel stands over Detrick Cyrus at Betrayal

"Silent Kill!" Screams David as Roman McIntyre slides in from behind, jumps over Detrick and hits Azriel with a Silent Kill!

 **'Til it's gone, oh, oh**

 **'Til it's gone, oh, oh**

 **'Til it's gone, oh**

 **What can I do if I do 'til it's gone?**

" **At ACW Destiny, it will be Azriel versus Roman McIntyre. A clash of titans will take place in Arena Monterrey"** David said as we see Azriel sitting on his throne, followed by Roman sitting at the head of Anarchy's table.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to ACW Destiny. Live from Arena Monterrey in Monterrey Mexico!" David welcomes as silvers sparklers go off the top of the traditional set of ACW in Mexico.

"I do not want to be in this city right now, but I am here for all my fans and as an update, we have made progress on Seth Sullivan's disappearance. He is indeed….not at his home." Evan said, feeling proud of himself.

"Good job Scooby. Now let's move on to tonights show. This might be the most stacked card in ACW history with our opening contest being a testament to the strength of it. Sofia Reynoso, Erin Frost and Natalia Rodriguez will all attempt to win the ACW Wildcard Championship." David said

"Also we will have an Ultimate Sacrifice between a heavy underdog in Freddy and a monster in Bestia Sangre. The bus is gone after tonight. Also, in another match with underdogs, Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Ray Kiran will lose to La Rebelion." Evan said

"Don't count them out until the match is over Evan. After that we will have another six man tag team match under Hardcore rules as Detrick Cyrus & CJ Hawk must find a third partner to challenge the Hounds of Justice." David said

"And in our main event, Azriel will make his fourth defense of the ACW World Championship against Roman McIntyre. This is what a 'big fight feel' is all about. But before that main event, let's kick off the show." Evan said

 **Yo, look, I woke up with my attitude, Kanye**

 **I don't give a fuck what my mom say**

 **Okay, maybe a little bit, but only cause I'm really not tryna start up any beef with my madre**

 **But in my mind, today I'm Beyoncé**

 **I don't wanna hear whatever y'all say**

 **I'm a beast, give me monster, no latte**

 **Wearin' all black, like I'm robbin' you in broad day**

"Sofia Reynoso won the Fate briefcase in a classic match against Erin Frost to earn the right to choose who she would face in this Wildcard Championship match." David said as Sofia gets an excellent reaction from the Mexican crowd (95/0)

"Honestly it's really stupid and probably overconfident of her to pick two people instead of one person." Evan said

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

 **Yeah, yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**

 **To go back to a place much simpler than this**

 **Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing**

 **And all the glitz and glam and the fashion**

"Erin Frost is a woman with a broken friendship on her mind that will be revisited in this match." David said to a mix of good cheers with a solid amount of boos (65/40)

"Natalia Rodriguez has undergone a drastic change and Erin Frost has been a victim of it. Natalia isn't the same girl that Erin has been friends with over the years." Evan said

 **Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high**

 **If you listen close**

 **You can hear him cry**

 **Oh oh, heaven knows**

 **We belong way down below**

 **Sing it**

 **Oh oh, heaven knows**

 **We belong way down below**

 **Way down below, way down below**

"Natalia was broken by the loss of Rey Pantera and her loss against Diamondust. It has led to an unhealthy obsession that gave birth to the Dark Phoenix." David said to a very mixed, but extremely loud reaction, although it seems to be mostly positive (80/45)

"Little girls used to look up to this woman. It's been a few months since Final Destination and the times have changed." Evan said

The bell rings as the crowd chants 'A-C-Fucking-W' (93/0) as all three women meet in the middle of the ring. Natalia and Erin are just looking at each other as Sofia just watches. Sofia figures out that they should settle things out for themselves and backs out of the ring, jumps into the crowd and sits in a chair that a fan offers her and takes popcorn and soda from a fan. The crowd laughs at the antics of Sofia, before turning their attention back to Erin and Natalia, who are in the middle of a staredown. Neither looked like they wanted to fight, but Natalia swung first, nonetheless, hitting Erin with a right hand. Natalia delivers a couple chops across the chest, before running off the ropes. Erin tries to catch her with a hip toss, but Natalia lands on her feet. Erin does a hair pull to take Nattie down, before doing a elbow drop. But Natalia rolls out of the way to avoid it. Erin gets to her feet and eats a dropkick, causing Erin to hit the ropes. Erin rebounds, attempting a running boot, but Natalia ducks underneath and slides underneath the bottom rope and onto the ring apron. Natalia gets up on the ring apron as Erin runs toward her. Natalia pulls down the top rope, causing Erin to fly over it and onto the ring apron. Natalia uses the top rope to hit an elevated kick to Erin, before pushing her off the ring apron. Erin lands on her feet and stumbles. Natalia enters the ring and runs off the ropes. Tope Con Hilo connects on Erin Frost! The crowd pops huge (85/0), until Natalia gets up and gets Soda to the face, courtesy of Sofia Reynoso. Sofia jumps up to the top of the guard rail and jumps off, going for a Tornado DDT on Natalia. But mid move, she wraps her legs around Erin, who was getting up and lets go of Natalia to hit a Hurricanrana on Erin!

Sofia stands up on her feet, but doesn't get to enjoy the reaction to the spot as Natalia runs at her and hits the People's champ with her own Hurricanrana! Natalia gets to her feet first and notices Erin getting up, near the ring apron. Natalia runs toward Erin, but Erin elevates her up in the air and onto the ring apron. Erin turns around for Natalia kicks her in the face. Erin steps back, before Natalia going for a Moonsault off the ring apron. But Erin catches her on her shoulder and powerslams her back into the ring apron. Suddenly, Sofia runs across the ring apron and jumps off, taking Erin down with a Double Knee Press, onto the ring floor. The crowd cheers loudly over the fast paced action in front of them, chant "Dis is Awesome" (92/0) as all three are down.

"These three women are going at a breakneck pace." Evan said

"What did you expect Evan? I for one wasn't expecting a technical masterpiece. With that being said, the cardio of all three women to keep this up is impressive." David said

But in Sofia's case, it's only for a few seconds as Natalia is seen rolling into the ring. Sofia slides into the ring as Natalia is on all fours. Sofia delivers a kick to her midsection to make her fall back onto the ring apron. Sofia lifts Natalia up and Irish whips her into the turnbuckles, but Natalia jumps up to the second turnbuckle. Before Natalia can do anything, Sofia Reynoso delivers a running forearm to the lower back. Sofia then puts her onto her shoulders, in powerbomb position and walks Natalia out of the corner. But unbeknowest to Sofia, as she walks Natalia out of the corner, Erin climbs up to the top turnbuckle that is behind her. Erin dives off the top turnbuckle to hit a Hurricanrana on Natalia, off Sofia's shoulders. "Santa Mierda!" start up as Natalia rolls toward a far corner of the ring. Sofia quickly plucks Erin off the mat, less than a second after that move and pulls her up to hit a Lifting Double Underhook DDT, before pinning her.

…

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

…

Natalia breaks it up with a 450 Splash! The crowd explodes in cheers as Sofia rolls off her. All three women are down, being serenaded by chants of 'A-C-W!" (95/0). Natalia is up first, as Sofia is holding her midsection. The crowd gets louder as the two women make eye contact. Sofia and Natalia lunge at each other. Sofia punches Natalia right in the nose, dropping the smaller woman down. Sofia mounts Natalia and gives her some stiff lefts and rights. Natalia tries to cover up, but is unsuccessful. Sofia drags Natalia up with her and throws her into the corner, before hitting a Yakuza Kick! Sofia then pulls her out of the corner and hits No Scope (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a neckbreaker)! Sofia then rolls over into a Double underhook and lifts her up to her feet. Sofia goes for End Credits (Double Underhook Powerbomb into the knees), but when she lifts her up, Erin hits Sofia with a Chill Out (Superkick)! Sofia drops Natalia on her head, before falling down. Erin drops down on top of Sofia, hooking a leg.

…

1

…

….

….

…..

2

….

…..

….

Kick out at 2.6!

"Sofia thought that Erin was down the DDT, she did much earlier, but she wasn't. And as a result, she couldn't hit End Credits as ten minutes have elapsed." David said

"These three women are laying it all on the line for a chance to become the second ACW Wildcard Champion." Evan said

Erin gets to her feet and decides to go after Natalia, who getting up near the ropes. Erin walks up to her, but Natalia kicks her in the gut. Natalia turns around and hits a Springboard Moonsault into a Reverse DDT! Natalia then gets to her feet and climbs up to the top turnbuckle with her back turned, possibly going for Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash). But Sofia Reynoso runs up from behind, climbs up to the top turnbuckle and delivers a German Suplex off the top. Natalia ends up using the momentum of the German to Moonsault onto Erin Frost, going for the pin

…..

1

…

….

Sofia breaks it up by lunging onto Natalia's back, wrapping both her arms around her waist. Then she rolls forward and does a Deadlift Sit Out Powerbomb on Natalia Rodriguez as the drops down for the pinfall.

…..

1

….

….

…..

….

2

…

….

…

Kick out at 2.74!

The crowd chants 'Dis is Awesome!" in respect for all three women as Sofia is on her feet, waiting for one of the two girls to get to their feet. They're both stirring as Sofia eyes both of them. Erin gets to a Vertical Base first and eats a Discus Clothesline from Sofia. Sofia then attempts one on Natalia, but the Dark Phoenix ducks underneath. Natalia then leaps into the air and drills Sofia with a Poisoned Frankensteiner! Natalia kicks Sofia out of the ring after noticing Erin is in perfect position for the Firebird Splash. Natalia ascends to the top turnbuckle. Natalia goes for the Firebird Splash! It doesn't connect because Erin gets her knees up! Natalia crashes against them and rolls away. Erin gets to her feet and notices Natalia getting up in the middle of the ring. Erin quickly goes over and kicks her in the gut, before hitting her finisher, Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer)! Erin hooks the leg.

…

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

…..

Erin gets off Natalia as Sofia jumps off the top turnbuckle! Diving Elbow Drop connects on Nattie! Sofia gets up to her feet, but eats a Heart Punch, followed by her own Arctic Fury. After a few seconds of deciding who to pin, she covers Natalia again

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

Shoulder up at 2.99!

"Are you kidding me?! No way! There was absolutely no way!" Evan says

"She kicked out! These people are on their feet. Little girls in this audience are being inspired. This is wrestling. This is A..C..W! I know for a fact that every wrestler backstage is thinking two things like the rest of us. One, what are these women made of? And two, how the bloody hell are we going to top the opening match?!" David said, going into his signature passionate rant mode.

The crowd chants "Todas Estas Chicas!" over and over again (99/0) as all three lay in the ring, showing the effects of the match. Erin is the first one to get to her feet as Natalia and Sofia are both on their knee. Sofia delivers a right hand to Natalia, taking her back down to the ring mat, before delivers a Standing Shooting Star Press onto the first Womens champion. Sofia delivers a right hand to Erin's back before she can attempt a pinfall on Erin. Sofia grabs a handful of her hair and tries to pull her up, but Erin does a jawbreaker. Sofia can barely stand at this point as Erin kicks her in the gut and delivers a White Tiger (Tiger Driver)! Erin has her in a pinning position.

1

…

…

….

Natalia pulls her off into a Crucifix Backslide from behind!

…..

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

….

…

Erin kicks out of it at 2.75!

Erin gets to her feet and eats a Poisoned Frankensteiner! Natalia slowly regains herself as Erin does the same thing. Natalia toward the ropes, going for Dark Flames (Handspring Cutter)! It connects! Natalia rolls Erin over.

…..

1

….

….

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"It is over after 18:01, Natalia Rodriguez has become the second ACW Wildcard Champion. She is one step closer to a rematch with Diamondust." David said as the crowd throws money into the ring out of respect

"So many moments. So much flying and drama. Natalia had to work for the Championship tonight." Evan said as we see replays of Sofia throwing Soda in Nattie's face, before one of her jumping off the guardrail for a Tornado DDT onto Natalia, that transitioned over to a Hurricanrana on Erin Frost.

"The crowd knew they were in for something special at the opening bell and that's what they got" David said as we see replays of Erin doing a Hurricanrana to Natalia, who was on Sofia's shoulders. Then Natalia breaking up a pin with a 450 Splash. Sofia's German Suplex off the top turnbuckle being used so Natalia can do a Moonsault onto Erin. The next replay was Sofia breaking up the pin and rolling into a Deadlift sitout Powerbomb.

"Natalia lost a friend, but got a title. That's way better." Evan said as replays continue. Erin hitting Arctic Furys on Natalia and then Sofia is seen. Followed by Natalia hitting the Dark Flames on Erin and her getting the pin after it.

"Natalia Rodriguez has changed, but for a moment in the match when she stared down Erin Frost, I saw that she doesn't want to walk down the path that she's currently walking. But to her, there was no choice." David said as Natalia stands on top of the Staircase with the ACW Wildcard Championship.

"She's the first person to hold two different Championships and have two championship reigns in ACW." Evan notes as we see a shot of Erin in the ring, looking at the stage where her friend is as Sofia is in the background, collecting the money.

"I think this Natalia will have a third Championship reign, sooner rather than later." David said

* * *

 **Popularity Polls**

 **Best Match**

5\. Rey Pantera Jr vs CJ Hawk (Episode 9)

4\. Asher Darma vs Will Ralston (Episode 7)

3\. Azriel vs Detrick Cyrus (Episode 7)

2\. Roman McIntyre vs CJ Hawk (Episode 6)

1\. Sofia Reynoso vs Erin Frost (Episode 8)

 **Best Character Dynamics**

15\. Jesus Garza and Rey Aguayo

14\. Caesar Montana and Freddy Escobar

13\. Asher Darma and Ray Kiran

12\. Detrick Cyrus x Natalia Rodriguez

11\. Ash Russo and Azriel

10\. Detrick Cyrus and Mason Rivers

9\. CJ Hawk x Erin Frost

8\. Asher Darma and Yul Bannok

7\. Jason Sabre x Natalia Rodriguez

6\. Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus

5\. Jason Sabre x Maria Gonzalez

4\. Erin Frost and Natalia Rodriguez

3\. Alexis Espinoza x Freddy Escobar

2\. Sofia Reynoso x Ray Kiran

1\. Jason Sabre x Giselle

 **Best Faction**

10\. Hope

8\. Papa Hawk's Agency

9\. La Rebelion: Alejandro

7\. Mex Express

6\. Hounds of Justice

5\. Despair

4\. Jason's Defiance

3\. The Kiran Division

2\. La Rebelion: Alexis

1\. Anarchy


	13. ACW Destiny Part 2

**We living in that 31st century, futuristic fly shit**

 **The penthouse is the projects and everybody flies private**

 **New watches; you know what time it is, watch us**

 **They can't stop us, the prophets, biatches!**

 **No one man should have all that power**

 **The clock's ticking, I just count the hours**

 **Stop tripping, I'm tripping off the power**

"It is time for the second Ultimate Sacrifice match as Freddy Escobar comes out with Caesar Montana. Let me explain. This is a singles match where the loser has to give up something. In Freddy's case, it's his famous bus, the Mex Express" David said as he comes out to a mostly positive reaction (75/12)

"I have zero faith in Freddy Escobar against his opponent." Evan said.

 **I fly like paper, get high like planes**

 **If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name**

 **If you come around here, I make 'em all day**

 **I get one down in a second if you wait**

 **I fly like paper, get high like planes**

 **If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name**

 **If you come around here, I make 'em all day**

 **I get one down in a second if you wait**

"I don't blame you Evan. Look at who Alexis Espinoza is leading as she has agreed to sign a peace treaty with Freddy. But she is likely not going to sign that as Freddy has to go through Bestia Sangre and that seems impossible." David said

"That bus was everything to Freddy. It was the source of his popularity and it is in danger right now. Freddy's been very lucky, but this might be the end of that streak." Evan said

The crowd isn't as hot after the last match, but is still lively (60/0) as the ref holds up the keys to the Mex Express and a peace treaty, before ringing the bell. Freddy looks up to the sky, almost as if he was begging god for some luck. Freddy slowly approaches Bestia Sangre, shadow boxing in front of him, trying to show off his strikes. Unfortunately Bestia grabs Freddy with both hands by the throat and throws him across the ring and onto the ring mat. The momentum of the move causing Freddy to roll out of the ring and drop to the floor. Freddy gets up on the outside as Sangre stays in the middle of the ring. Freddy looks at Caesar, who then slides into the ring. Bestia turns his head to Caesar Montana and Freddy takes advantage by sliding in and delivers a blow to the back of the head. Sangre turns around and Freddy is throwing a few strikes to the head as Caesar slides out of the ring. But Bestia cuts him off with one single uppercut, that rocks him. Freddy is knocked loopy, but throws a punch anyways, completely whiffing it. Bestia then lifts Freddy up, into a Bearhug. "Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!", Freddy repeatedly screams as Sangre squeezes on him. Caesar gets on the ring apron, so Sangre flings Freddy over the ropes and into the arms of Caesar, who catches Freddy like he's Scooby Doo. "I caught you boss" he said, before Sangre knocks Caesar and Freddy off the ring apron, sending them to the floor.

Freddy gets up on the floor and sees Sangre stepping off the ring apron, onto the ring floor. Freddy hits a running Dropkick on Sangre, sending him into the ring apron. Freddy jumps on the ring apron, noticing that Sangre's forearm and head was laying on the ring apron. Freddy stomps on the back of Sangre's head, continuing to bring the fight to the monster. Escobar enters the rings and runs off the ropes. Freddy does a Suicide Dive into a Tornado DDT! Bestia Sangre is down! Freddy is ecstatic of this opportunity and slides into the ring, yelling at the ref to count him out faster. "Tres! Cuatro! Cinco!" Bestia starts to get up. Freddy goes for another Suicide Dive, but Bestia counters into a Samoan Drop as Freddy comes through the middle rope!

"And there goes Freddy's few moments of offense." David said

"This is a losing battle, isn't it?" Evan said

"Yes, yes it is." David said

"Tu Masaste a Freddy" is heard as Bestia Sangre sits up after that counter. Sangre picks Freddy up and lifts him into military press position. He bench presses Freddy, over the middle rope and into the ring. Sangre enters the ring as Freddy Escobar gets to his feet, not knowing what's behind him. Freddy turns around to see Sangre coming at him for a Lariat. Freddy counters with a Drop Toe Hold. Escobar rolls away, wiping sweat from his forehead, as if he dodged a 6'5, 295 pound bullet. Freddy sees Bestia Sangre starting to get to his feet. Freddy runs past him and towards the ropes to hit a Springboard Roundhouse Kick! Sangre is still up and wobbling. Freddy Escobar hits his signature Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike)! Sangre goes down, before Freddy climbs up to the top turnbuckle and taunts for the Coronation (Split Leg Frog Splash), looking straight at Alexis with his confidence at an all time high. Alexis simply points past Freddy, causing Freddy's confidence to shatter as he slowly turns his head to see Bestia Sangre on his feet already. Freddy tries to come off the top turnbuckle with an Axe Handle, but Sangre catches him coming down into a Reverse Atomic Drop! Sangre then lifts Freddy up and hits him with Bloodshed (Dominator). Sangre then drags Freddy closer towards the middle of the ring. Bestia Sangre picks him up and lifts him up vertically, signalling for Bloodline (Scoop Lift Powerbomb). Bestia lifts him up, onto the shoulders, but Freddy drops down his back and pulls Sangre down into a schoolboy

…

1

…

….

Kick out!

"Freddy's luck didn't work!" David said

"I told you it ran out!" Evan adds

Freddy Escobar gets to his feet and tries a second Checkmate. But Sangre slaps his knee downward and hits Freddy with a European Uppercut. Freddy goes down, before Sangre picks him up and hits a second Bloodshed. He then lifts Freddy Escobar up and hits a Bloodline. The ref drops down as Sangre has Freddy in a pinning position.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…

…

…

…

3

"It is over at 7:36. The Mex Express has come to a stop and Alexis Espinoza own's the Mex-Express" David said Alexis enters the ring with the keys and the peace treaty

"Freddy tried….he really tried...but how can you beat Bestia Sangre?" Evan said as we see replays of the match. First one being Freddy hitting a Tornado DDT into a Suicide Dive. Then Freddy trying to do it again, only for Sangre to reverse it into a Samoan Drop. The last shot is of Bestia hitting a Bloodline and getting the win.

"I knew when Freddy beat Sicario that it would be the worst thing to happen to him. That prophecy has come true." David said as Caesar helps Freddy up in the ring. Freddy notices the music playing and looks across the ring where Alexis is holding his bus keyes and the peace treaty. Alexis rips the treaty into pieces and throws it in Freddy's face. Freddy drops to his knees in realization of what happened. Alexis stands over him.

"This isn't over yet." Alexis said, before putting the keys in her pocket. Then from out of nowhere, Sicario bashes Freddy over the back of the head with a Crowbar! Alexis and Caesar are both surprised. Sicario then hits Caesar in the knee with the crowbar, causing him to drop to one knee. Sicario hits Caesar with a Switchblade Kick. Sicario turns back to Freddy as you can see a gash of blood pouring from the back of the head. Freddy rolls over onto his back and Sicario mounts him, driving the crowbar into the throat of Freddy. Freddy kicks his legs, trying to escape as his face starts to turn red then a purplish blue. Finally Alexis taps on Sicario's arm, signalling for him to let go. Sicario does so, removing the crowbar from his throat and stands up. Mexican Rap by Cypress Hill begins to play.

"I'm the guy. Not him." Sicario said, before leaving the ring. Alexis did the same with Bestia Sangre after with Alexis holding the key to the bus. Meanwhile, Freddy gasped for air in the ring. This isn't over is what Alexis said and Freddy found that out the hard way tonight.

* * *

 **(The Crypt)**

"So this is where Samuel took Seth." Flynn said, quietly walking down the halls of the crypt. Flynn has a flashlight with him as Slaugh follows him.

"I don't like this place. Samuel gave up information, way too easy." Slaugh said

"I know. We might be falling into a trap, but we need to recover the Golden Cobra." Flynn said, continuing to walk down the hall. Flynn stopped as he saw a tape recorder and a greeting card with a bunny on it that says 'From Samuel, to Flynn' taped to a wall

"He's an awful gift getter. It's 2028 and he bought you a tape recorder." Slaugh said

"I believe that this is the trap, not a present." Flynn said

"Do you really want to play along?" Asked Slaugh

"We have no choice father." Flynn said, before picking up the tape recorder and hitting the play button.

"Hello Flynn. You're a very smart man. I know I agreed to tell you that Seth Sullivan would be here and he is. I also know that you knew that it wouldn't be that easy. I can't let go of Seth. And I won't. If you want him, you have to earn him." Samuel's voice said. Flynn looked down at his father.

"What game does he want to play?" Flynn questions

"The hell if I know." Slaugh said to his human son. Suddenly Flynn felt something drop. He turned around to Samuel standing in a gas mask waving. Flynn looked down, but before could even react, gas shot out of a ball into the air. Flynn quickly fell asleep. When he woke up, he was in a boiler room. He was sweating from the heat. He looked around, his cool demeanor was hit as he noticed that Slaugh wasn't around.

"Father!" He called out, before trying to get up and walk around, only to fall onto his face, into a metal grating. He looks back to see that his foot is tied to a pole.

"Hello Flynn." Came the voice of Samuel. Flynn Horde looked up to see Samuel standing at the entrance of the boiler room.

"Where is my father?" Flynn asked

"He's not down here Flynn. He's up there." Samuel said pointing up to the staircase where Grimm stands with the knocked out Slaugh in his hands and knife up to the cat's throat.

"What is this?" Flynn asked as Samuel approached with a key.

"The word of the day is Destiny. Destiny means the events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future. Your destiny is to find Seth Sullivan. But Destiny can change. So, let me, allow you to play god for one minute of your life. You can have your father back, but if you do, you leave the crypt. Or you can have the key to Seth Sullivan's cell, but if you do, your father and spirit will be destined to a brutal beheading." Samuel said.

"If my father dies, Alejandro will be after you." Flynn threatens

"If Seth doesn't get out, Alejandro will be after you. Or he won't. He'll cut ties and won't allow you to have his serum." Samuel said. "You're 60 seconds started 15 seconds ago, I suggest that you make up your mind quickly"

"I pick my father." Flynn said immediately.

"That was quick." Samuel raised a brow

"Family is everything, right?" Flynn Horde says

"No. Family isn't everything. However, I am a man with a family that is dead, so I may have a bias towards the concept. But family isn't everything to you either. You answered very quickly. You are a smart man, Flynn Horde. You picked your father so I'd let you go and then you could attack me, then go off to find Seth in this crypt. But I'm one step ahead of you." Samuel said, before the fire in the boiler room stops burning. "What the-"

lights in the room are turned off. It's pitch black for about a minute. You can hear the sound of something getting shattered. We hear steps and then the door opens. Flynn Horde steps out and turns around to see Jaxon Sabre holding a Bokken in one hand and Slaugh in the other.

"Why do I always run into you?" Flynn asked

"I came here for Seth Sullivan. Not to save you from these people." Jaxon said

"Where's Seth? You usually work quick." Flynn said as Jaxon handed him Slaugh.

"Tell Alejandro that he is not here. This isn't the Crypt of Despair. Samuel lied." Jaxon said, before turning his back to him and starting to walk away. "I'm going to investigate this place a little bit more. You should leave. At some point, those two will wake up."

"Until next time." Flynn said

"Until next time." Jaxon repeated. Unfortunately Jaxon was wrong, because right underneath his feet, in the ground was Seth Sullivan. His hands and feet tied. His mouth taped. He looked up through the cracks, seeing Flynn Horde's face. He couldn't yell. He couldn't signal for anything. He was trapped and helpless.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Hope HQ; Earlier in the day)**

Detrick Cyrus walks down the hall of Hope HQ. Everyone he walks past greets him. Saying hello. Detrick just nods as he sees his office. He enters to see Maria Martinez, friend of the deceased Rey Pantera, sitting in his office chair.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and why are you sitting on my chair?" Detrick asked.

"Little boy gets a promotion and suddenly he forgets the little people who helped him. I am Maria Martinez. We've met before. I was friends with Rey Pantera." Maria says.

"You are Giselle's mother." Detrick said

"Before you ask, I don't know where she is. I wasn't even invited to her wedding. But why would I be? I haven't seen her since she was a teenager." Maria said. "Please sit."

"Thanks. It's my office, but thank you for allowing me to sit." Detrick wearily said, sitting in a chair across from her. "Who let you in?"

"Your assistant, Melissa." Maria said

"Why?" Detrick asked

"That Erin Frost girl gave me the okay to enter in front of Melissa. When I asked to go to your office, Erin had her escort me here." Maria explains.

"She must've gotten good vibes from you. I don't mean to be rude, , but why are you here?" Detrick asked

"Rey Pantera Sr gave his life for Hope. You are trying your best, but your company has been left in shambles. I'm here to help you fix it." Maria Martinez said

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" Detrick asked.

"No. You may have the keys to the city, but you have a lot to learn about using them." Maria said, before cutting away.

* * *

 **Day one, on my own, it's so cold in this house**

 **I don't want to bother, but I know that I've found**

 **A place I need to be**

 **You know that it hurts,**

 **I got what I need**

 **Be happy, be happy,**

 **The ones who love you still love you now**

"It is time for the ACW Factions Championship match as Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Ray Kiran come out." David said as the crowd gives a good reception to the comedy trio (70/0)

"Asher Darma could've picked anyone for his team tonight. And he picked Ray Kiran. No wonder Papa Hawk refuses to come out for this match. You would've been a better choice David and you absolutely suck." Evan said

 **Feel it comin' in the air (Yeah)**

 **And the screams from everywhere (Yeah)**

 **I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm ready)**

 **It's a dangerous love affair (What's up, c'mon)**

 **Can't be scared when it goes down**

 **Got a problem, tell me now (What's up)**

 **Only thing that's on my mind (Whats up)**

 **Is who's gonna run this town tonight (What's up)**

 **Is who's gonna run this town tonight (What's up)**

"I know that Ray Kiran has been training since last season, but there is no way in hell that he's ready to wrestle Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza and Phoenix. This is a top of the line trio. Asher and Yul are good, but the last time they met La Rebelion, they lost." David said as the crowd pops extremely hard for the trio (90/0)

"This is a comedy act going against real life thugs. Asher and Kiran sat at the end of the lunch table playing Yu-Gi-Oh while La Rebelion were making out with hot girls. This is going to suck for Papa Hawk's squad and Ray Kiran." Evan said

The bell rings as 'Rebelion' chants are in full effect as Asher Darma starts the match with Rey Aguayo. The two lock up, before Rey puts Asher in a wrist lock. Asher quickly does a roll on the ring mat, before hopping up to his feet and slapping Rey across the chest. Asher then does his own wrist lock and tries to do a Ropewalk maneuver, but is pushed off by Jesus, causing him to land on his backside and let go of Rey. "Hey that is cheating! Referee this is against the rules!" Asher complains, before Aguayo interrupts by doing a single leg takedown. Rey tries to gain control of Asher while on the ground, but Darma is able to flip his body and get on all fours. Rey tries to put him in a half guard, but Asher crawls away, causing Rey to slide off his back, before he lock in anything. Asher hops up to his feet as Rey does the same. The two lock up, this time, Asher gets the advantage by putting him in a side headlock. Rey grabs Asher's left arm and pulls it away from his right arm to break the hold, before putting him in a Hammerlock. Rey follows up with a Hammerlock Clothesline, before he can capitalize Asher rolls away from him and tags in Yul Bannok. Rey backs off and tags in Phoenix. Phoenix and Yul circle each other, before locking up. Phoenix quickly gets behind Yul and puts him in a waistlock. But Yul reverses by going behind him and putting Phoenix in a waistlock. Phoenix does it again. Yul then goes behind Phoenix and does the same thing. Phoenix does it to Yul. Yul tries to do it again to Phoenix but hits his chest against the ropes while trying to transition and stops. Phoenix quickly hits him with a knife edge chop, before Irish whipping him. Yul comes back, but leapfrogs over Phoenix's head. Phoenix turns around and ducks under a enziguri. Yul hops up to his feet so him and Phoenix could both attempt dropkicks. Neither connects, but both kip up to a great reaction from Monterrey.

The two nod at each other, before Phoenix tags Jesus Garza into the match. Yul is about to tag Ray Kiran in, but stops once he realizes it's Kiran and tags in Asher again. Asher enters the ring. "This is for Keyra!" he declares before running at Jesus and delivering some wild lefts and rights. However, Jesus pushes the smaller and skinnier man back and attempts a Bicycle kick, but Asher ducks underneath. Jesus turns around into a Dropsault from Asher Darma, who follows that up with a back senton. Asher rolls up to his feet, before barral rolling towards his corner and tagging in Yul Bannok who jumps into the ring with a Springboard Tomahawk chop to back of the head of Jesus, while he was getting up. The Smaller Yul Bannok delivers a pair of forearms to Jesus, before attempting a Monkey Flip on the bigger man. However Jesus wouldn't flip, instead keeping Yul in his grasp by holding his legs. Garza throws Yul off of him and runs at him with a Clothesline. Yul ducks and Jesus almost runs into Asher and Kiran's corner. He turns around into a running corner dropkick from Yul Bannok. Yul follows that up by running towards the other side of the ring, to build momentum and run back toward Jesus. A second Corner Dropkick, causes Garza to drop down to the bottom turnbuckle. Yul Bannok follows it up with Hardiac Arrest, before tagging in Asher Darma, who slingshots into the ring with the same move.

"Asher Darma and Yul Bannok are impressing me with how they are handling the big man of the match." David said

"Great team work by those two. They'll need it considering they have to carry all of Ray Kiran's weight." Evan said

Asher goes for a pin, but gets a one count. Asher picks Jesus up and delivers a European Uppercut to him, before running towards the ropes. He jumps to the top rope for a Springboard Crossbody, but Jesus catches him Horizontally. Jesus goes for his Fall Away Slam into a Samoan Drop, but Asher lands on his feet, behind Jesus. However, Garza had it scouted and delivered a ridiculously stiff back elbow to the face of Asher, sending him to the ring mat, holding his mouth. Jesus lifts Asher up by his hair and delivers an overhead Belly to Belly Suplex that sends him inches across the ring. Asher crashes against the ring mat and rolls after colliding with the mat, finding himself in La Rebelion's corner. Asher pulls himself up, not knowing where he is and eats a corner clothesline from Jesus. Jesus tags Rey Aguayo into the match. Jesus Irish Whips Asher off the ropes. On the rebound, Jesus picks him up for a Tilt a Whirl and slams him down onto the kneeling Rey Aguayo's knee! Rey goes for the pin as Jesus knocks Yul off the ring apron.

…

1

…

…..

Kick out at 1.5

Rey stays on Asher by putting him in a Rear Naked Choke right after the pinfall as Jesus exits the ring and makes his way, back into the corner. Asher quickly gets to all fours, trying to stay off the ring mat as tries his best to shift Asher downward onto it with the hold in. But it doesn't as Asher rises to his feet and counters the move into a Sidewalk Slam. Asher tries to crawl toward his corner, but before he can slide a couple inches, Rey Aguayo catches his leg and puts him in a heel hook! Asher tries to his leg with his other leg, but continuously misses as Rey does a great job of moving his head. Rey starts to slide away from Asher's corner and right into his own teams corner with the heel hook locked in. Rey raises a hand up, so Phoenix can tag in. Phoenix enters the ring with a Slingshot Leg Drop to the back of Asher as Rey has the Heel Hook still in. Rey lets go and rolls out of the ring as Phoenix drags Asher's body a few feet away, before climbing up to the top turnbuckle. But before he can jump, Asher in on his feet and pushes Phoenix off the turnbuckle. Phoenix lands on his feet on the outside of the ring, but eats a Slingshot Hurricanrana on the outside from Asher Darma, however Asher gets up and eats a Bicycle Kick from Jesus, who then rolls him into the ring.

"We are over ten minutes, closing in on twelve as Jesus has the advantage over Asher. For those who didn't see it, while Phoenix was being pushed off the top turnbuckle, Jesus tagged himself it." David said

"Asher clearly didn't see it." Evan said.

Jesus steps onto the ring apron, but is caught off guard by Yul Bannok running around the ring apron to deliver a surprise Thrust kick to Jesus, taking him down. The ref tries to admonish Yul for his attempt at payback from earlier, but is stopped, when Rey Aguayo runs across the apron and does a Leg Sweep STO to Yul Bannok onto the ring apron. Rey lands on the outside floor but is able to get up. However, he gets up, only for Asher Darma to hit a Springboard D-Day (Diving Senton on a Standing opponent) on him! The crowd chants 'A-C-W!' (85/0) as everyone except Ray Kiran is down. Jesus gets off the ring apron, healed up from the kick as Asher starts to get up. Jesus clubs him in the back, before Irish Whipping him into the guard rail. Asher jumps up onto the top of the guard rail. Jesus runs at him, but Asher backflips off it and lands behind Jesus. Jesus stops himself, before running into it and turns around into a Rolling Thunder Dropkick, right into the Guard Rail! Jesus's back hits it before Asher pulls him away and rolls him into the ring. Asher climbs up onto the ring apron, before entering the ring. Jesus is getting up, but he soon eats a roaring elbow from Asher Darma. Garza is wobbly legged, so Asher attempts to hit Predetermined Destiny (Destino)! But Jesus reverses into a over the shoulder Gutbuster when Asher tries to moonsault for it! Asher holds onto his midsection in pain, before Jesus lifts him up and hits El Fin (Pumphandle Tombstone Piledriver)! Phoenix is on the ring apron and hits a Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault on Yul Bannok to take him out on the outside of the ring. Jesus Garza pins him.

…

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…

…

Ray Kiran breaks it up by stomping on Jesus back.

Jesus sits up on his knees and looks up at Rey Kiran who gulps. "Sowwy" Kiran said, before trying to walk away, only for Jesus to grab him by the back of his blue 'Property of Mark E' singlet. "Tu Cagaste" chants are heard (91/0). Jesus pulls Kiran back into a Snap German Suplex! The crowd pops huge for the move as Jesus gets up and rips off his sleeveless Red, White and Green La Rebelion shirt to fire up the crowd even more (95/0). Mostly the ladies though. Jesus turns his attention back to Asher Darma as Ray Kiran rolls out onto the ring apron. Jesus picks Asher up and goes for it again, but when he lifts him up, Asher reverses into a DDT. On the outside, Yul Bannok pulls Phoenix off his corner and hits a Trouble in Paradise. Rey Aguayo jumps off the ring apron, but gets a Thrust Kick to the chest once he reaches the floor. Yul sees Asher crawling towards his teams corner, where Ray Kiran is starting to get up. Yul Bannok quickly runs around the ring and jumps onto the ring apron. Asher Darma makes a hot tag to Yul Bannok! The crowd is on fire as Yul Bannok hits a Springboard Thrust Kick on the standing Jesus Garza. Yul follows by jumping over the top rope and onto the ring apron. Springboard 450 Splash connects! Yul hooks a leg.

…

1

…..

…

….

….

2

"Rey saved it!" calls David as Yul Bannok is pulled out of the ring by Rey Aguayo and thrown face first into the steel steps. Asher runs across the ring and jumps toward Aguayo with a Tope Con Hilo! But Rey dodges the move, causing Asher to crash on the outside floor to massive 'Santa Mierda" chants. Rey Aguayo picks Yul Bannok up and throws him back into the ring. Jesus lifts him up and hits the El Fin on him! Jesus then tags in Phoenix, who climbs up to the top turnbuckle. Phoenix connects with Fireball (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press)! Phoenix hooks the leg

….

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

…

…..

Yul gets a hand on the bottom rope! Jesus and Aguayo can't believe it! The crowd loses their shit chanting "Dis is Awesome!" (96/0) over the performance of the underdogs in the match. Event Phoenix can't believe that lucky break just happened!

"Did Freddy's luck transfer over to these three goobers?!" Evan questions

"There is not one person in their seat right now including the two of us as we approach twenty minutes. Yul Bannok and Asher Darma are making believers out of all of us that doubted them tonight." David said, going into his signature passionate commentary.

"A-C-W!" chants echo throughout Arena Monterrey as Phoenix tags in Rey Aguayo. Rey clearly upset over that not ending it stomps over the body of Yul Bannok. Stomp after stomp on Yul Bannok. Rey picks Yul up and throws him into the corner. He says "Give up Puto" before slapping across the face! Yul Bannok gains a second wind after that and delivers the stiffest slap of his life to Rey. Yul Bannok starts to deliver palm strike after palm strike to Rey Aguayo, backing him away. The crowd is louder now than they have been all night as Yul takes Rey Aguayo down with thrust kick that sends Rey bouncing off the ropes and rebounding into a Spanish Fly. Asher Darma is seen slowly pulling himself up onto the ring apron by his teams corner, with Ray Kiran helping him up. Yul looks at Asher for a tag and Asher accepts. Rey gets to his feet and eats a Predetermined Destiny! Yul Bannok runs across the ring, jumps over the top rope and Hurricanrana's Phoenix right into Jesus Garza. The crowd is on their feet as both La Rebelion members on the outside floor. Asher looks over at Ray Kiran as a loud 'Kiran!" chant (100/0) takes over the arena that is just living in the moment right now. Asher tags Ray Kiran in, before running across the ring and hitting a Tope Con Hilo over the top rope and onto Jesus and Phoenix. The crowd watches as Ray Kiran carefully climbs up to the top turnbuckles. He looks at the excited crowd and screams "For Sabrus!", before jumping off and hitting a Big Splash onto Rey Aguayo! Asher, Yul, Phoenix, Jesus, the ref, the commentators and members of the crowd jump in the air and fall back as if an earthquake just happened. The ref ragins his composure and notice Ray Kiran is pinning Rey.

….

"NO WAY! NOT THIS JOKE!" Screams Evan Neal

1

…

….

"The Kid that everyone made fun of!" David screams

…

…

"NO! Absolutely not this idiot!" Evan Shouts

2

…

"The one that no one believed in!" David shouts

….

….

….

"Not here! Not ever!" Screams Evan

3!

"It is over! Three! Three! Three! Ray Kiran has done the unthinkable at 24:06! No believe in these three nerds. But here they are in Monterrey Mexico. They are the ACW Factions Champions! Do you believe in miracles? Do you believe in Ray Kiran now?! We were all wrong! Every single one of us" David passionately praises as Asher and Yul enter the ring with the titles and hand one over to a crying Ray Kiran.

"I can't believe it…." Evan said as money is thrown into the ring before….

The ref takes the title away from Asher. The three are confused. Suddenly the ref points to Rey Aguayo's foot on the bottom rope! Phoenix it's a Springboard Dropkick onto Asher Darma! Yul is turned around and thrown out of the ring by Jesus. Kiran doesn't know what to do and eats a Superkick from Phoenix!

"The match isn't over!" David calls. "We were all duped!"

Phoenix and Jesus exit the ring as Rey Aguayo slides over to Kiran and puts an arm over him.

…

1

…

…

…

….

"I hope you enjoyed thinking that this useless blob could actually win." Evan mocks

2

….

….

….

Kiran gets his shoulder up!

"It's not over-" David calls, before seeing Rey Aguayo put him in a Hammerlock immediately and drags Ray Kiran's large carcass up. Caida Del Rey (Hammerlock DDT) connects! He goes for the pin

…..

1

….

….

…..

….

2

…

….

….

….

3!

"And now it's over." Evan said

"This fantastic match ends at 26:40 with La Rebelion retaining. I believed for a moment. We all did. But Rey Aguayo had his foot on the bottom rope and took advantage of Kiran, Asher and Yul's naive nature to win." David said as Alexis comes down with Sofia, Sicario and Sangre. Sofia quickly runs past all three, slides into the ring and starts to collect all the money being thrown into the ring.

"I never believed that they could win for a second." Evan claims as replays air. First of Jesus reversing Predetermined Destiny into a over the shoulder gutbuster. Then Rey's Leg Sweep STO on the ring apron to Yul. Followed by Asher hitting D-Day on Rey. Jesus' snap German to Ray Kiran. Asher missing his Tope Con Hilo and landing on his back.

"I saw you Evan. You can lie, but tonight, I saw you, for one moment think that those three nerds that you like to make fun of, could be champions. And had that rope not been their, they would've" David states as replays continue with Phoenix doing a Fireball on Yul, but Yul getting his hand on the rope. Yul's Spanish Fly, followed by Asher's Predetermined Destiny, followed by Kiran's splash and what everyone thought was the end. Followed their celebration ending with Asher getting a Springboard Dropkick. Then Kiran getting hit with Caida Del Rey

"Tonight was a good night for La Rebelion. They won a bus and kept their titles." Evan said as Sofia quietly slips a few bills into the ring gear of the knocked out Ray Kiran, before joining the stable for their photo op and standing ovation from the Mexican crowd. Alexis is in the middle throwing up the set as Sofia kneels in front of her with the Factions Title in front of her knees. To Alexis' left, Rey Aguayo stands and next to him is Jesus. Both of them have their titles on the shoulders. Phoenix is to Alexis' right, doing the same thing, with Sicario right next to him holding the crowbar. Behind them is Bestia Sangre holding up the La Rebelion flag, behind him.

* * *

 **Popularity Polls**

 **Best scene**

10\. Mason Rivers tries to be CJ and Detrick's replacement partner (Episode 8)

9\. Flynn and Jax Sabre meet/ Little girl is found dead (Episode 6)

8\. Ash Russo yells at Anarchy (Episode 6)

7\. Jason Sabre, Maria and Aria at the park (Episode 6)

6\. Jason Malice and Giselle in the elevator (Episode 9)

5\. Anarchy invades Despair HQ (Episode 9)

4\. Hounds of Justice & Grimm beat up Jason Sabre/ Furno pisses on Jason (Episode 9)

3\. Kiran, Sofia, Mark E, Asher & Yul go to Chuck E Cheese (Episode 8)

2\. Asher Darma ruins Aladdin (Episode 6)

1\. Anarchy interrupts Azriel's wedding/ Azriel and Ash Russo talk (Episode 8)

 **Best Storyline/Character Arcs**

7\. Flynn Horde's association with Alejandro Espinoza

6\. Natalia's transition into the Dark Phoenix

5\. Mason's quest for Detrick's attention

4\. Asher Darma's quest for love

3\. Jason Sabre's war with Azriel begins

2\. Ash loses power in Anarchy

1\. Freddy Escobar and Alexis Espinoza's love and war

 **Best Character (Bottom half)**

40\. Bestia Sangre

39\. Skullomania

38\. Brandon Duke

37\. Sicario

36\. Diamondust

35\. Jasper Cage

34\. Chris Wolf

33\. David Harkness

32\. Alejandro Espinoza

31\. Evan Neal

30\. Jax Sabre

29\. Stepdad Steve

28\. Rey Pantera Jr

27\. Micah Hyde

26\. Keyra Kiran

25\. Jason Malice

24\. Papa Hawk

23\. Anthony Dre

22\. Will Ralston

21\. Mark E


	14. ACW Destiny Part 3

**All I ever wanted**

 **Was to give you all I had to give**

 **I have always done what**

 **I have ever said I would**

 **I can say the same for**

 **Say the same for you my friend**

 **Why does it always seem like**

 **You would rather do me in**

 **You would rather do me in than help me out**

 **You would rather do me in than help me out**

"It is time for our penultimate match of the evening as the Hounds of Justice come down for a six man tag team hardcore match." David said as their is solid heat for the Hounds as the crowd is obviously coming down from an emotional high from the last last (0/65)

"It might not be a six man tag match. Detrick Cyrus and CJ Hawk might have not found a partner for this match." Evan said

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

 **Whispers in my ear**

 **Nothing can compare**

 **I just wanna listen**

 **As my, world turns**

 **The heart beats**

 **Not only in my chest**

 **But the heart of the streets**

"CJ Hawk and Detrick Cyrus are coming down without a third man. This match is no disqualification and has no count outs. Weapons are legal, but the winner has to get the pinfall or submission in the ring." David said as the crowd comes to life for Detrick (85/0)

"It looks like CJ and Detrick are-" Evan said before being cut off by a familiar rift that elicts a massive pop (93/0)

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

 **A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

 **You keep me away from the place where you've been**

 **But now I remember why you stay away from there**

 **When you're falling to the ground**

 **What do you see?**

 **Your pride is going down with reality**

 **You may try to stand up**

 **But you'll realize your dreams are gone**

Detrick and CJ Hawk look back while standing outside of the ring, surprised to see Jason Sabre coming out in his old school, babyface gear as the reception grows louder (98/0).

"Jason Sabre is here! And I see no crest of Despair on his jacket." David shout as Sabre comes down and stands next to Detrick.

"What is that written on his jacket? Does that say Defiance. Has Jason Sabre left Despair for his own faction?" Evan speculates

Detrick looks at Jason, who looks back at him. 'Only one night. I'm not with Despair anymore.' Sabre said, before all three Hounds jump out of the ring. The ref calls for the bell, before they all pair off with wrestlers, trading punches. Furno and Sabre exchange hands on the flat ramp with Raptor and CJ brawling on the other side. Detrick and Aiden exchange hands, with Detrick reeling back up the ramp as Aiden throws strikes. Aiden does a spin kick to the gut of Detrick, sending him tumbling into the staircase. Detrick is sitting on the bottom steps before Aiden gets on the staircase and picks Detrick up. Aiden then climbs up to the second staircase, before doing a Spinning Heel Kick, sending Detrick falling off the stairs. Aiden then starts to walk up the staircase as we see Raptor roll CJ into the ring. In the crowd, Jason Irish Whips Furno Moxley into a double door, sending him disappearing through them. Sabre walks through the door. Meanwhile, Aiden Black was on top of the staircase, 10 feet above Detrick Cyrus, who is getting up. Aiden does a Sommersault Plancha off the stage onto Detrick. The crowd cheers loudly for the spot.

We cut to the ring where Raptor attempts a Superman Punch, only for CJ to side step and turn him around to hit a right hand. We then cut to the concourse of the arena where Furno Moxley Irish Whips Jason into a bathroom door. Jason kneels over for a second, before getting to a Vertical base. Furno Moxley then hits a Crossbody block, taking the door off its hinges. Furno rolls away and gets up to his feet, before picking Sabre up. Furno tries to Irish Whip into the sink, but Sabre leaps on top of the sink's counter and jumps off, hitting Furno with a Diving European Uppercut off the sink. We quickly cut to CJ trying to his a Vertical Suplex to Raptor, but Aiden Black slams the chair against CJ's back to break it up. We cut back to the bathroom, where Jason Sabre catapults Furno into a open stall. Jason walks in and picks Furno up. "You deserve this" Sabre says before dunking Furno's head into the dark yellow toilet water!

"That is just gross." David said

"Furno might catch something. Have you seen the people in this city? He could get a fatal disease." Evan said

Jason lets go of Furno, who spits out piss from his mouth, crawling out of the stall with Sabre following. Jason picks Furno up by black shirt, before running toward the sink and throws Furno, head first into the mirror! Furno bleeds from the top of his skull as Sabre then begins to walk toward the bathroom exit. Meanwhile, in the ring, Raptor hits Detrick with a Tilt a Whirl Slam, before Aiden runs past them and does a Somersault Plancha to the outside onto CJ Hawk. Aiden lands on his feet and taunts the crowd, before looking under the ring apron. Inside the ring, Raptor has Detrick in the Tequila Sunrise. Aiden Black pulls out a ladder and clotheslines CJ Hawk to the ring floor, before sliding it into ring. Raptor lets of Detrick as Aiden leans the ladder against the turnbuckles as Raptor lifts Detrick Cyrus up. Raptor Suplexs Detrick into the ladder, inadvertently getting both of Cyrus's legs trapped around a rung. Raptor then drops to all fours before Aiden uses it as a launching pad before hitting a Flying Dropkick on Detrick. The Lucha Warrior is still trapped, before Raptor starts to deliver body blows to the trapped Detrick. Aiden steps out of the ring and looks under the ring, before picking up a steel chair, however, another chair is smashed into Aiden's chair sending it right into the Ghost Fox's face. Aiden Black falls down as Jason Sabre stands over him with a chair in his hand. Raptor gets out of the ring, but Jason jabs the chair into the gut on Raptor. Before slamming it over his back. Raptor stays on his feet, but is quickly taken down by a Tope Suicida from Detrick!

Detrick gets to his feet and looks over at Jason. Detrick notices the chair that Sabre is holding. Jason swings the chair towards Detrick and barely misses him, slamming it over the face of Aiden Black. Sabre walks past Detrick and picks Aiden up, before sliding him into the ring. Jason throws the chair down as CJ Hawk is seen on his feet. CJ and Detrick both enter the ring as Jason looks underneath the ring skirt. Sabre pulls out a table to a big pop! In the ring, Detrick and CJ hit Aiden with a Double Back Suplex, before CJ attempts a pinfall as Cyrus stands guard. CJ only gets a two count. On the outside, Sabre is then clubbed from behind by Raptor. Raptor puts Jason on top of the table and delivers a series of right hands to him. Unbeknownst to Raptor, CJ Hawk was standing on the top turnbuckle, waiting. CJ goes for a Crossbody on Raptor Reigns, but Raptor catches him! Raptor does a Fireman's Carry Slam on top of Jason! The table doesn't break. Detrick jumps over the table with his two teammates and hits a Springboard Moonsault onto Raptor! Detrick lands on his feet and stumbles near guard rail, only for Furno Moxley to jump off the top of the guard rail and hit a diving forearm to the back of the head.

"Furno Moxley is back in this wild brawl of a match as we approach the ten minute mark." David said

"It is absolutely chaotic. It is hard for me to keep up with all these moving bodies in the match." Evan states.

Furno gets to his feet and Irish whips Detrick away from the scene and into the guard rail. Furno runs toward Cyrus and Clotheslines himself and Detrick into the crowd. We cut back to CJ Hawk and Jason Sabre getting off the table, only for Aiden Black to strike CJ in the back with a Kendo Stick. Aiden then slams his head off the table, before hitting Jason over the head with the Kendo stick, knocking the Ace down. Aiden Black then slams the Kendo stick over the back of CJ Hawk as his upper torso lays across the table. Aiden then hits a Side Russian Sweep with the Kendo Stick onto the ring floor. Raptor Reigns is up at this point. Raptor jumps onto the table, before jumping off it and delivering a thunderous Superman Punch to Jason Sabre! The crowd boos as we cut to the crowd where Furno is delivering right hand after right hand from a kneeling position on the staircase as Detrick is laying down. Furno then slams the back of Detrick's head against the concrete step, before getting off him and yelling at some fans. Furno swipes a beer from a man, before taking a sip of it and smashing the bottle, over the head of Detrick Cyrus. Glass flies everywhere as Furno walks down the staircase with the jagged remains of the beer bottle. Back at ringside, Raptor Reigns has Jason Sabre on the ring apron on top of his shoulders as CJ Hawk lays across the table. Raptor delivers a Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment) on Jason, onto CJ Hawk through the table!

"Reign of Pain through the table! The hounds have all three opponents down!" David said

"I don't like the idea of Furno Moxley holding jagged glass." Evan comments as Furno jumps over the guard rail and comes back to ringside with the weapon.

Furno yells at Aiden and Raptor to pick one of them up. Raptor lifts CJ Hawk up and Furno jabs the jagged glass bottle into the head of CJ Hawk, cutting open his forehead. Raptor then throws CJ Hawk face first into the steel post. The Hounds of Justice then turn their attention to Jason Sabre who is using the ring apron to get to his feet. The pick a wall around The Ace. Jason notices all three men. Furno says 'You should've stayed in the Crypt". Jason delivers a right hand to Furno, before sliding into the ring. Raptor and Aiden tail him as he bounces off the ropes. Sabre runs into a Double Clothesline! Raptor and Aiden stomp on Sabre as Furno, angry over the shot, looks under the ring apron and pulls out a Barbed Wire Baseball bat. Furno slides into the ring as Raptor hits a Pop Up Samoan Drop. Raptor lifts Jason up and holds him by his head. Moxley is nose to nose with Sabre. "I didn't want to have to use this, but you made me!" Moxley screams at Jason. Sabre delivers a defiant headbutt to Moxley, before elbowing Raptor in the face to make him leg go. Aiden tries to punch him, but Sabre blocks it and pulls Aiden into a Snap Powerslam! But Furno Moxley slams the Barbed wire bat into Jason's back, cutting it instantly! Raptor rolls out of the ring and goes over to the timekeepers area to pull a bottle of lighter fluid. Raptor reenters the ring as Furno drives the top of the bat into the sternum of Jason Sabre to keep him down. Furno helps Aiden Black up and tells him something. Aiden smiles, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lighter. Furno then holds out out his Barbed wire bat, so Raptor Reigns can drench it in gasoline. He then turns to Aiden Black, who lights the bat on fire. The crowd chants 'Santa Mierda' at the sight. Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns lift Sabre up, each restraining one arm. Furno swings the flaming barbed wire bat. Detrick jumps in front of Jason and takes the shot to the chest to a huge pop! Furno is shocked over Detrick's appearance.

"Detrick saved Jason! Why?!" Evan said

"Jason and Detrick's relationship is rocky, but at the end of the day, at least in Detrick's eyes, that's still his best friend!" David explains

Detrick falls down screaming in pain as you can see a burn mark on his chest, over a cut. Aiden and Raptor let go of Jason to stomp over the prone body of Detrick Cyrus. Raptor lifts Detrick up, so Furno can hit him over the head with the Flaming Bat again. CJ Hawk slides into the ring with a Steel chair in hand and hits Furno in the back with the chair. Furno drops the bat and falls to both knees. CJ then jabs Raptor in the gut with the chair, before slamming it over the head of an incoming Aiden Black. CJ opens the chair up to Drop Toe Hold Raptor's face into the seat. Raptor rolls away after the impact of that. CJ then picks Aiden Black up and delivers a Eye of the Hawk (Pumphandle Driver), through the seat of the chair! The reaction for CJ Hawk is loud (83/0) after that sickening move. CJ Hawk goes for the pin

….

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

….

….

Furno breaks it up by jabbing CJ Hawk in the back with the dented and broken remains of the chair! Furno then mounts CJ Hawk and delivers a series of wild lefts and right, before standing up. Furno Moxley then gets a ladder thrown into his face by Jason Sabre, knocking him back into the ropes. Detrick then clothesline's Furno Moxley over the top rope and onto the outside. Detrick notices the ladder leaning against the ropes. Detrick runs up the ladder and does a Plancha to the outside onto Furno Moxley to a huge pop (90/0)! 'A-C-W!' chants are in full effect as Jason backs up, into the corner, signaling for Final Resolution (Kinsasha) as Raptor is on his knee. Sabre runs toward him and goes for it, but Aiden Black pushes the kneeling CJ in the way to take the move and protect his partner! Jason is a little shocked over hitting CJ Hawk and quickly finds himself into the Fade to Black (Kirifuda Clutch). Aiden takes him down as Sabre is fading quick, but Detrick Cyrus breaks it up with an Ascending Star (630 Senton) onto both men. Aiden lets of Jason and rolls away with Sabre doing the same. Detrick gets to his feet and grabs Aiden, picking him up and dragging him back to the middle of the ring. Detrick lifts him up onto his shoulders for the DKO (Firemans Carry into Overhead Kick), but before he can do it, Raptor Reigns hits him with a Lariat! All six men are down. The crowd is chanting 'Dis is Awesome'

"We are nearly 23 minutes into this absolutely insane brawl and all six men are down. These two trios have shown no remorse to their opposition tonight." David said

"Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus have been surprisingly working well together, even after their bloodbath of a match, one month ago at ACW Betrayal." Evan said

Raptor Reigns is the first to get to his feet with Furno Moxley sliding in behind him with a steel chain in his hand. CJ hand gets to his feet as Furno wraps the chain around his hand and punches CJ in the jaw. Hawk goes down easily. Raptor picks Detrick up and hits a Pumphandle Back Suplex into the ladder that was leaning against the ropes! The ladder cracks, before Detrick rolls off it and onto the ring mat. Raptor throws the cracked ladder over the top rope and onto the outside floor. Furno helps Aiden to his feet. The Hounds of Justice stand tall. The three decide to go after Detrick, who was closer to the middle of the ring than the other two. Detrick slowly gets to his feet, but eats a right hand from Raptor. Then he stumbles into a forearm from Aiden. Then Detrick stumbles into a punch from Furno. The Hounds take turns punching Detrick as he pinballs around the three. The crowd chants 'Detrick!" (90/0) in support of him, but it's no use as one last right hand from Raptor sends him to the ground. Aiden signals for them to end it. Detrick slowly stumbles to his feet and Raptor goes for a Superman Punch, but while he's in the air, Jason Sabre springboards into the scene with a Springboard Final Blow (RKO)!

"Final Blow out of nowhere!" Screams Davids "This war isn't over yet!"

The crowd loses their shit over what they just saw, chanting 'Jason' (96/0). Jason pops up to his feet and ducks underneath Furno's clotheslines, before hitting Aiden with a Slingblade. The running Furno Moxley is then drop toe holded by CJ Hawk who then puts him in a Twisted Claw (Crosslegged Kneelock)! The crowd is on fire for the comeback as Detrick slowly gets to his feet and notices Jason beside him. "Sabrus!" chant ring throughout Monterrey (99/0) as the two exchange some words, before turning their attention to Aiden Black, who was starting to get up. Detrick hits Aiden with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise), that causes Aiden to stumble into a Final Blow. Raptor is down. Furno is trapped in the Twisted Claw. Jason hooks a leg!

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"It is over at 26:56. Jason Sabre, Detrick Cyrus and CJ Hawk have won a war of attrition tonight." David said as CJ lets go of Furno as Sabre and Detrick are standing, looking at each other.

"I knew that things would get crazy, but Jason returning to aid Detrick was not what I or anyone else here was expecting." Evan said as replays of the match started to air. Starting with Aiden's Somersault Plancha out the stage. Jason dunking Furno's face into a toilet. Jason throwing Furno into a mirror, busting the top of his head open.

"Jason didn't do it for Detrick….at least, that's probably the narrative he wants us to say." David said as we see a replay of Raptor jumping off the table and Superman Punching Jason. Raptor doing a Reign of Pain on Jason on top of CJ through a table. Then Furno jabbing a glass beer bottle into the forehead of CJ Hawk

"I don't know what the intention was, but Detrick has to be thankful for Jason. He had nobody for this six man hardcore match. Sabre saved his backside." Evan said as we see a replay of Detrick taking a flaming barbed wire bat to the chest for Jason. CJ doing an Eye of the Hawk through a chair on Aiden. Detrick running up a ladder to do a Plancha onto Furno on the outside. Aiden pushing CJ in front of Raptor to take Jason's Final Resolution. Raptor going for a Superman Punch, only for Jason to catch him with a Springboard Final Blow. Lastly, the 915 into Final Blow from Detrick and Jason.

"I owe you one." Detrick said to Jason. Jason just looks at Detrick, before hitting CJ Hawk with a Final Blow to his surprise.

"You owe me nothing." Sabre said, before rolling out of the ring and walking up the stage as Detrick stands in the ring.

"It looks like they had a common enemy and that's why Sabre was here for Detrick. Their bond is still shattered." Evan said

"Shattered, but not broken." David said as we fade away on a shot of Detrick checking on CJ Hawk as Jason poses on top of the stage.

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

"You really think that you can be the next President of the United States, father?" Richard said as he sat across from Aldo.

"I have a way of getting what I want son. With Roman McIntyre as my ace in the hole, the sky is the limit for me and my continued success." Aldo said

"Not if Ash Russo has anything to say about it. I assume he didn't know that you were the actual mastermind behind the killing game with Micah Hyde and not me. He'll find out. And so will Roman." Richard predicts

"Nonsense. Ash Russo is a nonfactor. His time in Anarchy is coming up and he will disappear." Aldo said.

"What if he wins the Second Road to Glory tournament for the men in a few weeks." Richard said, with a smile, causing Aldo to raise a brow

"Road to Glory tournament?" He asked.

"Oh. I guess you didn't hear. Over the next few weeks there will be two tournaments. One is an eight man single elimination tournament. The other is a six woman tournament that will have a triple threat final. The winners of these tournaments will receive the Glory Road trophy,a 50 thousand dollar check and the chance to name their match at ACW Final Destination 2. The six women selected for this tournament were the current Wildcard Champion Natalia Rodriguez who will face her former friend Erin Frost in the first round. A debuting Izzy Martinez, daughter of Maria Martiner. She will face Katarina Love. Lastly for the women's tournament is Sofia Reynoso who will face your own Lacey Alvarez." Richard said

"You're giving Lacey, Sofia, in the first round. Don't you think there is a better choice to face her?" Aldo asked

"You mean a easier choice? I don't want this tournament to be easy for anyone. I want everyone to work hard to earn the main event slot at Final Destination 2." Richard said

"Earning things is overrated. Anyways, who is in the men's tournament." Aldo asked.

"First Jesus Garza of La Rebelion will battle Papa Hawk's Brandon Duke. Then the recently found Jason Sabre will challenge Despair's Samuel. The the Hounds will battle your faction as Ash Russo challenges Furno Moxley. And Hope's Detrick Cyrus will face Sicario-" Richard said

"You give La Rebelion two spots and only one for Anarchy? What about Jasper?" Aldo asked

"La Rebelion has more impressive this season and beat Anarchy last month, father. They earned two slots." Richard said

"Only because of Ash Russo." Aldo said, before looking at the time. "I have to go."

"You're accompanying Roman tonight?" Richard asked.

"Of course. I want to be there when he becomes the man who defeats Azriel for the ACW World Championship." Aldo said

* * *

"It is February 20, 2028. We have live from Arena Monterrey in Monterrey Mexico. Tonight we witnessed Natalia win the Wildcard Championship, making her the first person to have two reigns in ACW in a classic. Freddy Escobar lost his bus to Bestia Sangre. Despite losing to La Rebelion, we all fell for the possibility of Ray Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok winning the ACW Factions Championship. A little bit ago, we witness Jason and Detrick reunite to face the Hounds in a absolute war. This has been one the greatest shows in ACW History if not the best. And it all comes down to this. Azriel versus Roman McIntyre for the ACW World Championship." David Harkness said

"Next week, the Road to Glory tournament starts, which may decide who will be one half of the main event at ACW Final Destination 2 in Estadio Azteca in Mexico City. It is highly likely that the winner of this will be in that match." Evan said

"Roman and Azriel have a 50-50 split when it comes to betting odds. This is the definition of a big fight feel. No one knows who will win. Two titans are about to collide. Let's not wait any longer. Fans, it is time for your ACW Destiny Main Event!" David said

 **Look, I just flipped the switch (flipped, flipped)**

 **I don't know nobody else that's doin' this**

 **Bodies start to drop, ayy, hit the floor**

 **Now they wanna know me since I hit the top, ayy**

 **This a Rollie, not a stopwatch, shit don't ever stop**

 **This the flow that got the block hot, shit got super hot**

 **Give me my respect, give me my respect**

 **I just took it left like I'm ambidex**

 **Bitch, I move through London with the eurostep**

 **Got a sneaker deal and I ain't break a sweat**

 **Catch me 'cause I'm goin' outta there, I'm gone**

 **How I go from 6 to 23 like I'm LeBron?**

 **Servin' up a pack, servin' up a pack**

 **Niggas pullin' gimmicks 'cause they scared to rap, ayy**

 **Funny how they shook, ayy, got these niggas shook**

 **Pullin' back the curtain by myself, take a look, ayy**

 **I'm a bar spitta, I'm a hard hitta**

 **Yeah I'm light skinned, but I'm still a dark nigga**

 **I'm a wig splitta, I'm a tall figure**

 **I'm a unforgivin' wild-ass dog nigga**

 **Somethin' wrong with 'em, got 'em all bitter**

 **I'm a bill printer, I'm a grave digger**

 **Yeah, I am what I am**

 **I don't have no time for no misunderstandings again**

To the surprise of everyone, we get a actual performer appearing on the stage as Drake makes him way out onto the stage, rapping his song. As Drake performs, he takes a second to pause after saying 'This a rollie not a stopwatch' he says 'Please welcome, the realest motherfucker in the room, Aldo Montoya'. Aldo comes out in a neat gray three piece suit to a huge pop from the Mexican audience (95/0). Then Aldo points behind him and Roman McIntyre steps out onto the stage wearing a long, flashy Silver robe with the Anarchy logo on the back. The jacket covers his arms and seems to have a series of jewels on it similar to the one Okada wears. Roman looks around at the hot crowd that's already chanting 'Roman' (96/0), before raising both arms. Suddenly money shoots out from both sides of the stage with Roman's face on them. Roman then walks down the staircase with Aldo behind him. Roman is not wearing his traditional cargo pants. Instead wearing Thigh length trunks to show off his incredible physique. Roman takes his robe off and hands it to Aldo, before entering the ring as Drake finishes his mini performance and leaves.

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head**

 **Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid**

 **Children roam the streets now orphans of war**

 **Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

 **Royal flames will carve the path in chaos**

 **Bringing daylight to the night**

 **Death is riding in the town with armor**

 **Because thail take all your rights**

 **Hail to the king, hail to the one**

 **Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun**

 **Hail to the king (hail, hail, hail, the king)**

The lights go out as the crowd waits. Suddenly the familiar rift plays as White lazers create a circle on top of the stage that serves as a spotlight for Micah Hyde who is raising the ACW World Championship. He walks down the staircase as the lights turn stay dimmed but is lit enough so everyone could see Azriel being carried on a throne by ten druids. The druids carefully walk down the staircase with Azriel on their shoulders. Azriel is wearing a black cloak similar to the one Undertaker wore at Wrestlemania 28. The ACW World Championship is handed to the ref by Micah Hyde. Eventually they reach the flat ramp. The druids set Azriel's throne down and all of them drop to all fours, forming a line and pathway to the ring. Azriel stands up for his throne and steps on the first druids back. Azriel slowly walks from druid to druid until he steps onto the ring apron. Not even touching the floor. Azriel pulls his hood no as Roman shows no fear. Azriel steps over the top ropes and into the ring. The ref raises the Championship to a huge pop (98/0)

The ref gives the title to the timekeeper and calls for the bell to ring. The crowd calms down as both men stand in their corners. Suddenly, they come to life again as Ash Russo comes out and stands on the staircase. Both men notice, but go back to their match on the advisement of their managers. Roman and Azriel slowly approach each other as tension mounts. They finally lock up. Roman goes behind Azriel and puts him in a waist lock, before lifting him in the air and slamming him down, showing Azriel his strength. Azriel pops up to his feet and locks up with Roman again, not taking that embarrassment lightly. Azriel puts Roman in a waist lock, but Roman reaches between his legs to grab Azriel's and trip him. Azriel gets both his legs up while on his back to prevent Roman from doing anything. Roman backs off, allowing Azriel to get to his feet. The two lock up again and this time Azriel drives Roman into the turnbuckles. The ref starts him five count, but Azriel biel throws Roman across the ring, now showing his own strength off. Roman gets to his feet and the two meet in the middle, going face to face. Roman slaps Azriel. Azriel slaps him back. Roman slaps Azriel. Azriel slaps back. Roman. Azriel. Roman. Azriel. Azriel. Azriel. Roman drops to a knee after another slap, but gets right back up, presses his forehead into Azriel's face and roars. Azriel headbutts Roman, busting both of them open. But Roman comes back with his open. Blood splatters down onto the ring mat.

"We're barely three minutes in and they're already bleeding." Evan said

"These are two Alpha's going at it. This is going to be a fight Evan." David said

Roman throws a wild big boot to Azriel. Azriel stumbles back but lunges back at Roman with his own. McIntyre dodges and deliver a forearm to the back of the head, before driving a couple forearms into the back of Azriel's neck and head area. Roman runs off the ropes and hits a boot to the side of Azriel's head, taking him down to one knee. But he continues the momentum by running off the ropes and hitting Azriel with a Clothesline, taking the monster down. Only for Azriel to pop back up to his feet. Azriel delivers a throat thrust to the surprised Roman before grabbing him by his hair and delivering a headbutt. Roman drops to one knee as both men are pouring blood from the right side of their forehead. Azriel still has him by his hair and pushes him into the ropes, but Roman comes back with a Stiff Clothesline. Azriel stays on his feet! So Roman delivers a Discus Big Boot to knock him down to a knee. Roman bounces off the ropes and delivers a Running Toe kick to the bottom of Azriel's chin to take him down.

The crowd is loudly clapping over this physical drop as Roman mounts Azriel and delivers a barrage of right hands, aiming for the cut that he opened earlier with his head up. Roman gets up to his feet and starts to stomp on the same area as the crowd chants 'Roman' (96/0) probably excited over what he is able to do against someone who has been hard to take down in all his prior matches. Roman backs off as Aldo yells at him for an early finish. Roman waits for Azriel to get up and hits a Superman Punch. Azriel is wobbly, but stays up. Roman hits a Second one! Roman then follows up with a Discus Elbow! Roman with more ease than anyone before lifts Azriel up and hits the Loaded Shot (Alphamare Waterslide)! Monterrey can't believe what they are witnessing as Roman backs up into the corner and roars with the crowd behind him (100/0). Azriel slowly gets to his feet. Roman charges for the Silent Kill (Goldberg style Spear), but Azriel drops down as Roman gets close and pulls him into Blacket Night (Hells Gate), but Roman doesn't stay in it for longer than three seconds, before he deadlifts Azriel off the ground and hits a Sitout Powerbomb. Roman gets up to his feet and steps back into the corner again. Ash Russo and Micah Hyde are absolutely shocked at what they're seeing right now from Roman. Roman does the roar again as Azriel turns around. Roman dashes across the ring. Silent Kill connects! Roman hooks a leg

…..

1

…

Kick out at 1.2!

"What?! Not even a two?! After all that?! After all the blood shed!" Evan said

"I can't believe it. Roman has been easily throwing Azriel around and dominating him, but it didn't even get a two! This is crazy!" David said

Roman can't believe it as Micah sighs a sigh of relief. Aldo yells at him to go for it again. Roman steps into the corner and waits...and waits...and waits, until Azriel gets up and turns around. Roman dashes across the ring for Silent Kill, but gets caught between Azriel's legs, before he lifts him up quickly and drops him with a Jackknife Powerbomb! Azriel moves away, trying to recover from Roman's onslaught, before noticing that the Juggernaut is starting to get to his feet. Azriel closes in with a series body blows to Roman, taking him into the ropes. Azriel then Irish Whips and waits for him to rebound before hitting a Big Boot. Azriel wastes no time as he drags Roman to his feel and hits Angel's Fall (Jackhammer), but he doesn't go for a pin, opting to lift Roman up and put him in position for Death's Embrace. Roman moves his head upwards to headbutt Azriel and get out of the move. Roman takes a couple seconds to regain himself as Azriel does too. Both men throw hands towards each other and soon enough we're in the middle of a brawl. Neither men are going down as they trade blow after blow with each other. Both of their faces are covered in their crimson blood. Roman throws another headbutt to send Azriel reeling but falls to his knees after. Roman eventually gets up and goes for a Superman Punch, but is caught. Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail) connects! Azriel hooks the leg as Aldo yells 'Kick Out'

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

.

Kick out 2.01!

"We have just elapsed in ten minutes as Roman just kicked out of Azriel's best shot. I've never seen anyone kick out that early before." David said

"This truly is a clash of the titans. Neither are going down even after throwing everything they have at the other." Evan said

The shockwaves of Roman kicking out of Death's Embrace is felt by everyone. Azriel looks at the referee and wraps his hand around his throat. Chokeslam to the ref! Azriel has lost it. Azriel lifts Roman up and wraps his hand around his throat. Azriel chokeslams Roman from inside the ring to the outside! The crowd chants "Santa Mierda" as Azriel stares down at Roman's carcass, angered by his performance tonight. Azriel leaves the ring and picks Roman up, wrapping his hand around him throat, before leading him to the announce table. David and Evan run away from the scene as Azriel chokeslams Roman onto the announce table! The announce table doesn't break, so Azriel decides to reenter the ring. The crowd stands in horror as Azriel does something we've never seen, and that's him climbing up to the top turnbuckle. Azriel leaps off the top turnbuckle with a leg drop, soaring 15 feet across the arena and crashing down through an empty announce table, because Roman McIntyre rolled off!

Loud chants of 'Roman' is heard as they know that was a fatal blow to Azriel. Somehow, this crowd continues to be on fire as excitement fills the building while Roman slowly gets to his feet. Roman, probably physically exhausted does his best to slowly drag Azriel toward the ring by his arms. He struggles but the crowd wills him on. Roman then lifts the heavy man up onto the ring apron and rolls him in. Roman enters and backs into the corner. Azriel slowly gets up as Roman charges. Silent Kill connects! Roman hooks the leg! Here comes Jasper Cage and Lacey Alvarez with a second ref. The two run down the staircase to the ringside area with him as Ash Russo stays on the elevated Stage. The ref slides in

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

….

…..

…..

"God dammit Despair!" Screams David as Samuel pulls the ref out of the ring. Roman looks over at the scene to see Samuel, Grimm, Jason Malice and Katarina Love standing there. The heat is enormous as Samuel smiles at Roman. Jasper and Lacey run toward the scene but Malice and Katarina quickly block the two. Suddenly Samuel is turned around and punched in the face by Flynn Horde. Flynn and Samuel begin to brawl as Grimm enters the ring, where Roman is standing on his feet, battered and Bloody

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

"Hope is here! Hope is helping Anarchy and so is Flynn Horde!" Evan calls as Detrick Cyrus and CJ Hawk run out with bandages on as Erin Frost is behind them. CJ and Erin go around to help Jasper and Lacey deal with Malice and Katarina. Detrick slides into the ring and ducks underneath a throat thrust from Grimm and hits a dropkick. Detrick then clotheslines Grimm over the ropes.

 **All I ever wanted**

 **Was to give you all I had to give**

 **I have always done what**

 **I have ever said I would**

"The Hounds have returned" David said as The Hounds of Justice come down. Detrick does a Tope Con Hilo on all three but is quickly taken down by Jason Malice and his Superkick. "It is mayhem in Monterrey! Everyone is brawling!"

Roman can only look around at everything, not noticing that Azriel is on his feet. When Roman turns around Azriel grabs him by throat and hits a Chokeslam. Azriel signals for Death's Embrace

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

 **A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

 **You keep me away from the place where you've been**

 **But now I remember why you stay away from there**

Azriel scowls as Jason Sabre steps out onto the stage. A little bandaged from the match before this. The crowd is chanting 'ACW' as Jason looks over to Ash Russo who has been standing at the side of the stage the entire brawl. Sabre then walks down the ramp avoiding everything. Jason enters the ring and Azriel immediately wraps his hand around Sabre's throat. Azriel lifts him up. Malice breaks it up with a Superkick to Azriel's chin! The crowd explodes (100/0) at the turn by Malice. Shock fills the eyes of Samuel and all members of Despair at the betrayal while Jason delivers a Final Blow to Azriel. Sabre throws Malice a 'Defiance' armband before hitting a Plancha onto Samuel, Katarina Love, Lacey, Jasper, CJ Hawk, Flynn Horde and Erin Frost. Meanwhile on the other side of the ring, Detrick Cyrus hits a Springboard Moonsault onto the Hounds of Justice and Grimm. Malice exits the ring as the outside interference has been quelled. Roman is getting to his feet as the audience sees the chance. Micah is screaming no as Aldo is screaming 'Do it! Do it now!" Roman over to Azriel who slowly getting to his feet. Ash Russo stands on the stage watching on, shaking his head over the scene that just played. Roman roars with the entire audience behind. Everyone who help (Jason Sabre, Flynn Horde, Detrick Cyrus, Jasper Cage, Lacey Alvarez, Erin Frost, and CJ Hawk) are on their feet. Azriel turns around as Roman dashes. Micah falls to his knees as Giselle appears from behind and hits between the legs. Silent Kill connects! The crowd counts as Roman hooks the leg

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

….

…..

….

3!

"Three! !Three! Three! Roman McIntyre has won the ACW World Championship after an insane 20:36. Azriel has finally been dethroned!" David said as Aldo enters the ring with the Championship as all the other parties involved start to disperse while clapping for Roman.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day! It's a party in Monterrey over the King being knocked off his throne after everyone in the kingdom helped Roman win." Evan said as Aldo helps the bleeding Roman up and hands him the ACW World Championship. Detrick, CJ and Erin are clapping at ringside as Jasper and Lacey are in a different part of ringside doing the same. Flynn Horde is on the bottom level of the crowd watching on. As Jason Sabre, Malice & Giselle stand on the staircase in the crowd.

"No one suspected that this would be the night. Everyone thought it would be his eternal rival Detrick Cyrus. They thought that it would Azriel's former stablemate Jason Sabre. They thought it would be the leader of Anarchy Ash Russo. But no. On this day. Roman McIntyre reigns supreme as your new ACW World Champion after a physical a dramatic bout." David said as Roman climbs up to the second turnbuckle and raises the world title as red pyro pops off from above him and red, white, and green confetti falls down from the rafters

"I don't like Roman. I still don't. But he stepped out of Ash Russo's shadow and did what no man could do and take the ACW World Championship from Azriel. With that being said, he owes a lot of people favor" Evan as Ash Russo looks at Roman, before turning his back and walking backstage

"Thank you for joining us tonight. Congratulations Roman. You worked hard, you proved yourself and you won the ACW World Championship. The blood you shed. The unreal performance against Azriel. Don't let the interference take anything away. Roman showed us that he could've done it without help. Welcome to an era of Anarchy. An era of Roman McIntyre's Anarchy" praises David as the last shot of the night is Aldo putting the title around Roman's waist and McIntyre cracking a rare smile

* * *

 **Episode 11 preview**

 **Road to Glory Tournament:** Jesus Garza (W/Alexis) vs Brandon Duke (W/ Papa Hawk)

 **Road to Glory Tournament:** Izzy Martinez (W/ Maria Martinez) vs Katarina Love

 **Road to Glory Tournament:** Jason Sabre vs Samuel

* * *

 **Top 20 Characters**

20\. Samuel

19\. CJ Hawk

18\. Flynn Horde

17\. Mason Rivers

16\. Hounds of Justice

15\. Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza & Phoenix

14\. Aldo Montoya

13\. Maria Gonzalez

12\. Caesar Montana

11\. Erin Frost

10\. Asher Darma, Yul Bannok & Ray Kiran

9\. Natalia Rodriguez

8\. Detrick Cyrus

7\. Ash Russo

6\. Azriel

5\. Giselle

4\. Freddy Escobar

3\. Roman McIntyre

2\. Jason Sabre

1\. Sofia Reynoso & Alexis Espinoza (Tied)


	15. 11: The Throne (Beginning)

We open tonights episode at Anarchy's hideout one day after ACW Destiny. Many men and women were having a good time at Anarchy's hideout. Topless girls dancing on tables. Half naked chicks stripping. People playing poker. everyone having a drink in their hand. It was a good time as people started a 'Roman' chant as the new World Champ jugged an entire bottle vodka without stopping until it was all done. The World Champion let out his signature roar as Aldo Montoya and everyone around him stopped. The camera pans to a different setting. The room of Ash Russo, laying in his bed. The lights were off, but the noise of the party could be heard. The door opens.

"Come on Ash, there's a party going on." Lacey Alvarez said, holding a beer.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. You went along with Aldo's stupid plan behind my back." Ash said, looking up at his ceiling

"It sounded like fun. And besides, Roman won. Why are you so upset? Aldo is going to open a bar for us and we're going to be able to move out of this hideout, because he bought us a mansion in Los Angeles. You've been trapped in this room since we got back. Everything's going to be okay." Lacey said before getting in beside Ash and kissing him on the cheek. Ash turns his head so he could look at Lacey.

"Nothing is okay. I'm losing control of everything, including you, to him." Ash said

"Anarchy was made because all of us came from a fucked up past. Roman won the World title last night. We won. Life will be easy now." Lacey said

"We sold our souls to Aldo. We broke our unspoken pact with Azriel. I can't lay here and be proud of how we made it." Ash said

"Aldo said, it doesn't how you make it. As long as you make it." Lacey says, causing Ash to scoff and turn his back to her in bed.

"I don't give a fuck what Aldo said. If you love Aldo so much, then you can go suck his dick." Ash said, causing Lacey to frown. She sits up on his bed, before getting off the bed.

"You know what else Aldo told me. The only reason we are dating is because you think I'm easy to control. Well I'm not Ash. Neither is Jasper. Neither is Roman. You can't control everything!" Lacey said, raising his voice to Ash, much to the anarchist's surprise. Ash sits up on his bed and points toward the door.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Ash shouts

"Fine. Aldo was right. You aren't willing to give up control. You don't even care about Anarchy. You care about yourself. That's why you're not celebrating Roman winning the ACW World Championship!" Lacey said, before Ash gets off his bed in a fit of rage, but before he can get one step closer Lacey, the door opens and Jasper walks in.

"There's too much screaming going on." Jasper says, before seeing Ash grab his Anarchy leather jacket and keys.

"I'm sick of this bullshit. I'm sick of all these people in my clubhouse. I'm sick of how blind you two and Roman are. Anything for success right?!" Ash said, storming out of the room. Ash walks through the sea of people, shoving them out of the way as Jasper follows him. Ash goes through the front door as Jasper follows

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked as Ash picked up his motorcycle and started it up.

"Anywhere I want." Ash said. "You guys sold your soul to him for success. I'm not doing the same."

"Ash, Aldo is helping us. Aren't you sick of being against the grain. We were taken from our families and forced to kill. We suffered enough. Aldo is our ticket to a better life. We're going to have a mansion. A business. Add that to all the money we get from ACW and the bonuses for when we win and we'll be able to live a happy life. Think for once Ash." Jasper said

"How can you be happy knowing that the father of the man who put us in that game is giving it to us? And he's only doing it so he can get in the white house and possibly put some other kid in shitty situation like we in." Ash said

"You're being too emotional." Jasper said, before Ash hopped onto his Motorcycle and drove away. "Ash!"

* * *

 **(Despair HQ; Throne Room)**

Azriel sits on his throne as we see bodies laid out on the floor as Micah Hyde and Samuel stand below him.

"I see that you have been taking your rage out on underlings." Micah said, looking around the room.

"Malice helped Jason Sabre escape, cost me my ACW World Championship and turned his back on me to join Defiance. I want to cripple him, so he can live the rest of his miserable life knowing that I took away his right to walk." Azriel said

"I assume that your former Fiancee, Giselle, has released his memories to him. He knows that I shot him in the head, saved his life and then forced him to kill my niece so I could take her inheritance from my sister." Micah said

"He'll live with the memory of killing his wife burned into his mind now. I wish to provide him other painful memories at my hands." Azriel said

"You will have the opportunity at ACW Glory Road 2. A match between you two have been announced." Micah said

"What about Sabre?" Azriel said

"I will defeat him tonight." Samuel said

"That is just the start for his grief." Azriel said

"We have his ex wife at our disposal." Micah said

"Fire her." Azriel said

"I'll send Grimm." Micah said

"No. She can lose her job, but I have no wish to cost her daughter a mother and a father. She needs one to take care of her. Her job is done, but her life is not. Do not harm her. She is innocent in our war." Azriel said

"As for Giselle….I apologize my lord. I should've picked you a better prize." Micah bowed

"The news has broken about her relationship with Jason and the identity of her baby's father." Azriel said.

"Do you still think that your comment about a baby needing at least a mother should stand?" Micah asked

"I left Maria alive. She is used to taking care and cleaning up after Jason's mistakes. Her kind heart can take care of one more." Azriel states

"Defiance will be quelled and they will not end Despair. We're too big of an army for three people to battle." Micah said

"Don't doubt the talent and charm of Jason Sabre. The one who walks the line between good and evil has a special way of convincing both sides. I don't underestimate him. I don't underestimate Defiance. That's why I must end him. Samuel, start the job tonight." Azriel said, getting a nod from Samuel.

"Yes my lord." Samuel bows.

* * *

(Signs by Nathan Sharpe begins to play as the ACW:Broken Bonds logo starts off the intro)

 **I realize the screaming pain**

(We start off with Detrick Cyrus splitting a Twin pop and handing one to Natalia Rodriguez in Black and white footage.)

 **I hear it loud in my brain**

(We then see Jason Sabre sitting on a park bench with Giselle leaning her head against his shoulder in black and white footage)

 **But I'm going straight ahead with these scars**

(We see a younger Alexis Espinoza running over to Freddy Escobar with a what looks to be a test paper and him giving her a thumbs up in black and white before walking away. Then we switch to color as the instrumental picks up. We get flashes of Ash Russo's eyes. Aldo Montoya turning his head towards the camera. Azriel looking right at the camera. Sofia Reynoso cockily smirking. And ending with Natalia's old look as her image transforms to her current 'Dark Phoenix' look. As the instrumental continues with get flashes of all stables, starting with Anarchy that has Aldo in the middle with Roman and Jasper to his left side. Ash and Lacey to his right. Their background is black and white. Then Hope which has a Silver and gold background. Detrick in the middle with Erin Frost, CJ Hawk, Anthony Dre and Will Ralston to the left. As Maria Martinez, Izzy Solar-Martinez, Mason Rivers and Rey Pantera Jr to the left. Then Defiance which has a Red and Blue background with Jason Sabre in the middle. Malice is to his left, while Giselle is on the right. Then we see Despair as Micah Hyde is in the middle with Azriel, Samuel and Grimm to the left. The Hounds of Justice are on the right. Then it's La Rebelion with a green and white background. Alexis is in the middle with Sofia Reynoso, Phoenix and Sicario to her left. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Bestia Sangre are to her right. Lastly with a Green and Gold background is Papa Hawk's agency which has Papa Hawk in the middle with Keyra Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok to the left while SJ Steele, Michael Alexander and Brandon Duke. Ray Kiran is seen the background of this image with a stamp over his image saying 'banned' )

 **Tell me I should just get over it**

(We see clips of Stepdad Steve punching Sicario in the face, Azriel getting a Silent Kill through his wedding set, and then Sicario hitting Freddy with a Switchblade kick in dress shoes at Alexis' mansion)

 **Why am I not moving on**

(We then switch over to Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus with a split screen between them in the spirit realm with the Black Dragon behind Sabre and the White Panther behind Detrick)

 **So I tried to cover up my broken bruised heart**

(We then transition from that two a shot of the two punching each other at the same time at ACW Betrayal with a close up on their faces)

 **Make believe it doesn't hurt**

(We see an image of Sofia sitting on the railing on the balcony of Alexis' mansion as Alexis is with her. The two look at each other smiling, before Ray Kiran jumps between them and dives off the balcony with Asher and Yul following behind into a swimming pool)

 **Say you don't feel pain anymore**

(It then switches to the dark image of Jaxon Sabre standing over the body of Jason's parents, before switching to shot of Flynn Horde standing back to back with Jaxon)

 **All the while you're limping on**

(A bleeding Jason Sabre can be seen walking down a dark hall)

 **You drag your feet behind you**

(We then see Roman raising the World Title above Ash Russo's head as they staredown)

 **I lost myself and I heard the sound**

(We see purple flames surrounding Natalia, creating a circle around her)

 **And then I slipped away into the crumbled ground**

(Then we switch to Erin Frost opening her eyes, it pans out to see her meditating next to CJ Hawk who is watching ACW replays while sitting on the couch . Erin's frown turns into a smile as CJ gives a nonchalant thumbs up to her)

 **But it was just the wind and now I know just who I am**

(It pans out to Detrick Cyrus looking at a photo of Natalia in the back of the room, before going back to Natalia Rodriguez as the purple flames no longer surround her)

 **And now I've traveled so far**

(We see Ash Russo riding a motorcycle down a road)

 **So I could show you these scars**

(We see Roman running down the same road)

 **Before the weight of world Comes crashing down on me**

(We see a shot of Freddy Escobar in front of a grave, before switching to Alexis Espinoza in front of a grave)

 **Do you remember our fears?**

(We then see the Hounds of Justice clinking beers together)

 **We made it rain with our tears**

(Roman sits at the meeting table for Anarchy with many people around we use him putting his head down as a transition to Ash Russo standing alone on the side of the road, smoking a cigarette.)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(We see Giselle and Jason about to kiss, before it switches to the eyes of Azriel opening)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(The last image is of Jason Sabre standing in front of a sunset on the beach, before we see the back of Detrick Cyrus appear in the shot. The last image is Detrick and Jason sitting back to back, only separated by a crack. On Detrick's background Natalia and Erin are in the middle with Freddy Escobar and Alexis Espinoza to the left. And Ash Russo and Roman McIntyre to the right. On Jason's background, Maria Gonzalez and Giselle are in the middle. To his left with Malice and Azriel. To his right is Sofia Reynoso and Flynn Horde. ACW Season 2: The Throne)

* * *

"Welcome to a new in ACW as we have a new ACW World Champion in Roman McIntyre and it feels like a breath of fresh air." David said

"I'm going to be honest. Now that Aldo is starting to make Anarchy look like….you know, not murders…..I'm starting to come around on these guys. Also, I'd like to announce the run for Seth charity event that I have organized. It will take place tomorrow morning." Evan admits.

"Tonight is going to be a good show in Monterrey as we begin the Road to Glory tournament that will culminate in three weeks time at ACW's homecoming to Los Angeles for ACW Glory Road 2. The two tournament begin with Jason Sabre versus Samuel and the debuting Izzy Solare-Martinez taking on Katarina Love. In a few seconds Jesus Garza and Brandon Duke will kick things out." David said

"The winners of these tournaments will not only win one of those beautiful R2G Championship titles, but will get to name their match of choice at ACW Final Destination 2." Evan said as we get a close up on the Championship with has a black strap and a design similar to the 2013 WWE Championship with the ACW Logo being drawn out in Red, White and Blue respectively.

 **been countin' me out**

 **I'm countin' my bullets, I'm loadin' my clips**

 **I'm writin' down names, I'm makin' a list**

 **I'm checkin' it twice and I'm gettin' 'em hit**

"The La Rebelion feud with Papa Hawk's agency continues as Jesus Garza takes on Brandon Duke." David said

"Listen, I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but Jesus isn't facing a loser like Asher Darma or Yul Bannok. He's facing the only Silver Medalist in ACW History." Evan said

 **Had hit records on my demo**

 **Did y'all boys not get the memo**

 **I do not stay at the Intercontinental**

 **And anything I got is not a rental, I own that mothafucka**

"Brandon Duke is, on paper at least, a good pick to win. But La Rebelion has beaten Papa Hawk's boys twice. And we're in their backyard tonight, so chances are the same thing could happen." David said

"Did you not hear me? That was against Asher and Yul! Brandon is an American hero. Therefore he is better than a street thug from Mexico. He's so good that Papa Hawk made Asher and Yul come out to watch him show them how it's done." Evan said.

The ref calls for the bell before the two men engage in a elbow and collar tie up. Brandon, being an amateur wrestler, drops down to one knee and tries a Single Leg Takedown. Jesus hops around on one leg, before going down. Duke finds himself on top of Garza in the middle of a Full Guard, but Jesus reaches upwards and drives his knuckles into the top of Brandon's head to knock him up, before getting to his feet. Duke is also up, but eats a right hook to the jaw, followed by a kick to the gut. Jesus goes for a Vertical Suplex, but Duke blocks it with his leg. Duke delivers a few light blows to the midsection, before putting Jesus over his back and hitting a Air Raid Crash. Brandon gets a 2 count for that move and quickly puts him in a Front Facelock while they are on the ring mat. Brandon squeezes on Jesus Garza's head, but the equally big man starts to get to his feet. Jesus lifts Brandon in the air and throws him off him. Duke lands on his knee, before getting to his feet, to be hit with a Lariat from Jesus Garza. Jesus grabs Duke by the legs to reposition him near a set of turnbuckles. Jesus catapults Brandon into the turnbuckles. Duke hits the top turnbuckle, turning around and stumbles into a Tilt a Whirl Powerslam that leads to a pinfall attempt from Jesus Garza

…..

1

…

…..

…

….

2

….

….

Kick out at 2.30

Jesus Garza picks Duke up and delivers a pair of right hands to keep his stumbling back into the ropes. Jesus then Irish Whips Brandon and attempts a big boot, but Duke ducks underneath and continues to run the ropes. Jesus turns around into a Diving Shoulder block that takes him down. Duke then takes off the straps of his singlet and signals that the match is end sooner rather than later. Jesus gets to his feet and Duke tries to pounce on him for the Duke's Hazzard (Rapid Spinning Bakcbreaker), but he only gets one spin in, before Jesus elbows him in the face, plants both feet down onto the ring mat and kicks him in the gut. Jesus hits him with a Double Underhook Backbreaker. Duke pops off Jesus' knee, holding his back, before Jesus plucks him off the ring mat and hits a Saito Suplex. The crowd is starting to get hotter (73/0) as Jesus takes his sleeveless shirt and throws it into the crowd, riling them up. Papa Hawk snatches the shirt from a little Mexican boy who caught it. Jesus looks over as Papa Hawk jumps on the guard rail. "Put yo shirt on boy." He says before throwing it at him. Duke looks at Asher and Yul. Duke says "Slide me a Chair". "No that is cheating" Asher said as Duke stands up. "You nerds suck!" Duke said before turning away and getting hit with a Double or Nothing (Trouble in Paradise with a knee instead of a kick). Alexis then rolls off. "Southern Queen, that is cheating!" Asher says, before Jesus throws the shirt at Papa Hawk, before pushing him off. Jesus turns around to see Brandon is down. He looks over at Alexis who says 'Beat him stupid.' Jesus then picks Duke up for El Fin (Pumphandle Tombstone Piledriver). It connects! Jesus hooks the leg.

…

1

…..

…

…

…

2

…

…

….

….

3

"Jesus Garza advances to the Semi-Finals in two weeks after some help from Alexis and a lack of help from Asher and Yul." David said as Asher and Yul help Papa Hawk up, only for him to slap both in the back of the head

"You were supposed to cheat!" Papa Hawk said

"But that is against the rules! What would my mother say?" Asher said as Jesus gets his hand raised

"This is unfair. Of course we cheer illegal tactics in a country like Mexico." Evan groans.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Mexico)**

Ash Russo stops at a gas station, pulling out his wallet to pay for a mountain dew. As he pulls out a couple of singles and hands it to the cashier as we see a familiar face standing behind a bunch of Frito Lays branded chips with your favorite ACW Wrestlers (Jason Sabre, Detrick Cyrus, Sofia Reynoso and Alexis Espinoza, The Mex Express Caesar Montana and Freddy Escobar, Ray Kiran, Ash Russo and Azriel) on them.

"AWOOOOOGA!" Screams Chris Wolf as he charges toward Ash. Ash turns around and sees Chris coming, so he takes one step to the left and sends Chris flying over the counter.

"Whatever." Ash said, before walking out the door

"Hey come back!" Chris Wolf screams as he gets up. "Come back dammit, I want to fight you!"

Suddenly Skullomania walks into the Gas station wearing a helmet, knee pads and elbow pads, while walking beside a bike.

"Excuse me citizens, have you seen Ash Russo? I heard that he was in the city and I fear that he will cause Anarchy. I must stop him." Skullomania said

"He went that way." Chris said, pointing in the direction, Ash drove off it.

"Thank you." Skullomania said, before getting on his bike and leaving the gas station

"What a weirdo." Chris said

"Aren't you the guy who yelled 'Awoooga' and tried to jump Ash Russo right now?" The clerk asked

"At least I don't dress like that." Chris Wolf defends

* * *

 **(Commercial break)**

* * *

 **(Richard Montoya's office)**

Richard is doing paperwork, pressing stamps against papers and putting them in a large stack when he's done. Suddenly he hears a knock, before the door opens. He looks up to see Natalia Rodriguez walking into the room with the ACW Wildcard Championship

"Long time no see." RIchard greets

"I don't want to be in this tournament. I forfeit my match to Erin Frost. I don't want to fight my best friend anyways. Next week I want to defend the ACW Wildcard Championship-" Natalia said

"I remember you being nicer than that. I guess your time here has hardened you." Richard said

"I wasn't done yet." Natalia said, being more aggressive than she used to be. "I want to defend my title three times in a gauntlet match next week. Then I want to cash this in against Diamondust at ACW Glory Road 2."

"I approve of your decision and I will allow it to happen." Richard said. Not wanting anything else, Natalia began to walk towards the door. "Natalia. I have one question. Was becoming the Dark Phoenix worth everything you've lost."

"I'll get everything I lost back after I beat Diamondust. I'll beat her and everything will be back to normal." Natalia said, before walking out.

"It's not that easy." Richard shakes his head.

* * *

 **You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now**

 **You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out**

 **But we're so lucky**

 **Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**

"It is time to see which woman will advance to Glory Road for the ACW Womens Road to Glory Championship match. Katarina Love has not been seen in the ring for a long time." David said

"I've been told that Katarina is still apart of Despair and has been helping out at a rehabilitation center. Why? Because she's a good person, that's why." Evan said

 **Grow**

 **Oh, these things we do to ourselves**

 **We love and we hate, forgive and forget**

"This Punk Rock luchadora is the daughter of Maria Martinez, a legendary wrestler and friend of the late, Rey Pantera. Maria Martinez recently joined Hope to assist Detrick Cyrus as he leads." David said

"Her mother picked a bad affiliation, so I assume the apple won't fall far from the tree and she'll lose like Mason Rivers did in his debut." Evan said

The bell rings as Izzy shoots out of the gate with a running dropkick to Katarina Love. Katarina rolls out of the ring, before Izzy runs off the ropes and jumps over the middle one, before catching Katarina Love with a Hurricanrana. Katarina front flips down to the ring floor. Izzy gets to her feet, before quickly getting onto the ring apron. Katarina Love starts to get to his feet, before Izzy goes for a Springboard Twisting Dropkick. Katarina falls back down, but Izzy takes damage too as she crashes onto the floor. Izzy uses the ring skirt to pull herself but, Katarina is on her feet beforehand. Katarina hits a running knee to the chest of Izzy. Katarina then slams the new girls head over the ring apron, before rolling her into the ring. Katarina climbs onto the ring apron before ascending to the top turnbuckle. Katarina switches her spot on the top turnbuckle, so her back is to the ring. Unfortunately for her, Izzy is on her feet. Izzy dropkicks the back of Katarina's legs, causing her to fall into a seated position on the top turnbuckle. Izzy then springboards off the nearbye ropes and hits an Enziguri to the side of Katarina's head, knocking her off the turnbuckles and down to the ring mat. Izzy drags Katarina away from the bottom rope and hooks a leg

…

"Izzy can fly as well as anyone else on the roster. She might be up there with Phoenix with how quick she's moving." David said

1

…

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.63!

Katarina starts to get to her feet, but Izzy puts her in a front facelock and runs off the middle rope, going for a Tornado DDT, but Katarina stops herself and Izzy from spinning, before reversing the move into a Tilt A Whirl Backbreaker! Katarina goes for a pin for a 2 count. Kat gets to her feet and turns her back to Izzy, before going for a Standing Moonsault Knee drop into the midsection of Izzy! Katarina picks Izzy up and slaps her across the face. "This is my first night back. I'm not going to let you ruin it." she yells, before pie facing her. Izzy falls onto her knee, but pops up with a Pop Up Split Kick! Katarina is stumbling and Izzy takes the chance to hit a Solare Flame (Destino)! Izzy hooks a leg.

…

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

….

….

….

…..

3!

"Izzy is advancing the Road To Glory Championship match at ACW Glory Road. Can you imagine the idea of this girl coming into ACW mid way through the season and then main event Estadio Azteca. This could be a big story." David said as Izzy gets her hand raised

"At least she's better than Mason Rivers. Speaking of whom, I would like you all to know that he did not receive any of your get well soon cards at the hospital, but that's probably because none of you sent any. Hope sucks!" Evan said

"I see that you're still a classless wanker." David groans

"When I find out with that is, I'll have a snappy comeback." Evan replies

* * *

 **(Alexis Mansion)**

Sofia Reynoso and Rey Aguayo are on the couch playing ACW:Hope vs Despair, the Video Game.

"This game would be better if I was in it." Sofia said

"You weren't in season 1, chica." Rey said

"I was the best part of Into the Shadows. You know, that pay-per-view where I saved the world." Sofia said, before reaching towards the floor and holding up a plaque that says 'Savior of the World'.

"If I didn't get sent to purgatory, I might've gotten that plaque." Rey Aguayo said

"Hell no. You're nowhere near as cute and adorable as I am." Sofia said, before rolling her eyes in annoyance as Sicario entered the room. "Oh great Switchblade Kick is here. I should call Freddy so you can leave."

"That boy hasn't had a call from girl in years." Rey Aguayo cracks.

"Keep cracking jokes. I took care of Freddy on Sunday. I'll take care of his brother next week." Sicario said

"Wait a second….you can't even beat Freddy…..what makes you think you can beat his more talented, successful and popular non-bankrupt brother?" Sofia said, causing Aguayo to chuckle

"Why are you laughing? You lost to him too." Sicario said to Aguayo

"It's all good now. Alexis is letting me put Hydraulics on the Mex Express. That shits going to be like a lowrider." Rey Aguayo said

"You're not blowing up that pathetic bus?" Sicario said

"If we blow it up now, then what are we going to torture Freddy with when he comes back?" Asked Sofia

"Also that bus is like an accomplishment. People think you're important when you have in. Me and Jesus took it to get that rats face removed and all the ninos came up and asked us about it." Rey Aguayo said

"You guys are idiots." Sicario said, before Sofia reached to the floor again and pulled out two of the ACW Factions Championships.

"How many titles have you won?" Sofia asked while handing one to Rey Aguayo

"I'm going to win the Road To Glory Championship at Glory Road 2 and then the ACW World Championship at Final Destination 2." Sicario said

"I'll see it when I believe it." Sofia said, before Sicario walked out of the room in a huff.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

Outside of a elementary school in Mexico, Evan Neal stands in front of a camera.

"You know, when I made this charity event, I had one thing in mind. Raise funds to cure a disease that is awful. Worse than cancer. Worse than the chicken pox. Yes, I'm talking about a world without Seth Sullivan. Truly a great man. A great….sexy….nice….man." Evan said, before pulling out a tissue and wiping his eyes. "Please, give me a moment"

 **Medal by Jim Johnston** plays as we see a slow motion shot of Evan Neal running. We then pan out to reveal Evan Neal being chased by a bunch of elderly women as he is carrying purses

" **It takes a brave man to put together a charity event and single handedly raise funds for the disappearance of a legendary athlete and god like Seth Sullivan. Today isn't about me. Although it is, because I bought myself a trophy to be presented to me for my philanthropy. But it's also about a good cause….and me beating everyone in a race." Evan narrates**

 **ACW Studios present…..**

 **A Race for Seth: The Marathon that no one wanted, but are getting anyways.**

We cut to Asher Darma, Yul Bannok, Ray Kiran, and Aria Sabre with Maria Gonzalez.

"Oh look. It is a cute little baby girl." Asher said pointing at Aria

"I'm six." Aria replies

"Oh how cute. Are you going to be watching your mother compete?" Asher asked

"No I'm going to race too!" Aria said, before Asher pats her on the head.

"It is very nice too have dreams. One of my several sisters used to want to be racer then something unfortunate happened." Asher said as he continued to pat her head

"What happened?" Ray Kiran asked

"Oh, she found out what fast food was and got fat. So now she works at a gas station in Mumbai, selling ACW Branded slurpee cups and the cigarettes, which you should never buy or use. Be above the influence daughter of the Ace. Don't be like your father who heavily influenced by the ladies? Be above the influence." Asher said before Aria punched him in the shin, causing him to fall onto the floor in pain.

"Mon, she hits like her dad." Yul said as Aria walks away with Maria

We cut Sofia Reynoso standing at a table as a family of four walks up.

"Is this where we sign in?" The father asked

"Yeah, but you have to donate ten dollars for entry." Sofia said, before the father reached in his pocket.

"I have a hundred." He said, before Sofia snatched it

"Thank you. By the way, we don't give out change." Sofia said. The dad put his head down and tried to walk away with the family, but Sofia stopped the mother, son and daughter.

"You three still need to pay." Sofia said

"You're joking right." The mother said

"Don't make me pull out the pistol." Sofia threatens.

We cut to Evan Neal standing on a chair in front of a crowd of people that includes Sofia Reynoso, Aria Sabre, Ray Kiran, Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Papa Hawk.

"Well, well, well." Came the voice of Mark E, causing Papa Hawk to turn his head.

"What the hell is dis cracka doing at my race?" Papa Hawk said

"I came here to beat you!" Mark E said

"You can't beat me! How you gonna beat me when you're the reason the Golden Corral by my house closed? You ate all the goddamn food!" Papa Hawk yells

"It's all you can eat! That's not my fault!" Mark E said

"You're the whole reason it closed down. You could be this fattie's mom!" Papa Hawk shouts while pointing at Kiran.

"I'm not that out of shape!" Mark E said.

"I don't mon. Kiran's sister's pretty fine. She has to get that ass from somewhere." Yul Bannok whispers to Asher

"Please refrain from talking about my future girlfriends beautiful and shapely backside or else we have to duel." Asher said

"You're going to fight me?" Yul raised a brow

"No. We will play a game of Yu-Gi-Oh. Just because we're wrestlers, doesn't mean all out issues should be settled with violence." Asher said, before hearing a blow horn

"Enough…" Evan Neal said. "I see that we have hundreds of people who showed up, yet none of you donated."

Sofia whistles as she hides a stack of cash in her back pocket.

"Anyways, I get a two minute head start because I'm cooler than all of you. So don't run for two minutes." Evan said, before firing a smoke gun, only for everyone else to start running. "Hey! You're all cheating"

Suddenly Evan slips off the chair. Flynn Horde is seen watching everything in the crowd with Slaugh on his shoulder.

"Coming here was a waste of time. This has nothing to do with Seth Sullivan or getting us closer to finding him." Flynn said to Slaugh.

"I know. I just enjoy car wrecks." Slaugh said

We cut to Asher Darma and Yul Bannok running down the closed road in front of the school while eating Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Mon, I don't think carbo loading in the middle of a marathon is good." Yul said

"Yes it is. I saw it on the television." Asher said

Minutes later, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok are laying on the ground in pain. We then pan over to see Sofia driving the Mex Express

"Sofia isn't this cheating?" Ray Kiran asked as him and Aria Sabre pass a ball back and forth at the back of the bus

"It's a marathon. Not a running marathon." Sofia said. "Right Aria?"

"Yeah! Work smart, not hard!" Aria cheers

We cut to Papa Hawk and Mark E walking side by side, throwing the weakest of slaps

"You're a bitch…." Papa Hawk said, giving him a very light tap that he claims is a punch

"No, you're a bitch." Mark E said, giving him the same thing, before we hear the roar of the crowd.

"My fans!" Papa Hawk said

"My marks!" Mark E said as Sweet Victory begins to play

 **The winner takes all**

 **It's the thrill of one more kill**

 **The last one to fall**

 **Will never sacrifice their will**

"I will not be a loser like CJ!" Papa Hawk said before starting to run'

"I won't be CJ either!" Mark E said following him

 **Don't ever look back**

 **On the wind closing in**

 **The only attack**

 **Were their wings on the wind**

 **Oh the daydream begins**

The two go back and forth on being the lead. Everyone is waiting as Papa Hawk and Mark E are neck in neck, suddenly Evan Neal shoots his smoke gun again, signalling the end

"I won!" Both claim

"Actually, Sofia won first place. You guys tied for last." Evan said

 **And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!**

 **And it's ours for the taking**

 **It's ours for the fight**

 **In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!**

 **And the world is last to fall**

The two men looked pissed as Sofia gets in between the two and raises a cheaply made Championship belt that says winner on it.

"I love happy endings." Kiran said as Asher Darma and Yul Bannok are in the background throwing up. Keyra walks up to him

"Did you have fun?" Keyra said

"Yeah I guess." Kiran shrugs. "My friends are throwing up though."

"Hey, thank Asher for me. He got me the biggest opportunity for next week." Keyra said

"What is it?" Kiran asked

"I'm going to be in a ACW Wildcard Championship match. I can't wait." Keyra said

"Wow, now we're a family of wrestlers." Ray Kiran said

"Ew, no. I just want the fame." Keyra said, before the two started to walk away.

* * *

 **She seems dressed in all the rings**

 **Of past fatalities**

 **So fragile yet so devious**

 **She continues to see it**

"It is time for our second Road to Glory tournament match as Samuel makes his way out to the ring. Samuel has a lot of pressure on him to win tonight." David said

"Of course he does. Jason Sabre stole his friend, Malice away. He impregnated Giselle and took her away. Jason Sabre cost Azriel his ACW World Championship. Azriel has been a victim to that evil Jason and his Defiance." Evan said

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

 **A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

 **You keep me away from the place where you've been**

 **But now I remember why you stay away from there**

"The old Jason Sabre that we once knew is back, however his time in Despair has hardened him and he is looking to take them down for good. He has had to do some things that he wasn't proud of, but he is no longer walking down the dark path and is currently on the road of Vengeance." David said

"I don't like the fact that this guy is being cheered. Did everyone forget about the things he's done? over here is getting cheered against Despair when he is more of a public enemy than Azriel." Evan said

"Azriel is a children of Despair. Jason is no saint and he never claims to be. He has one goal and that's to end Despair. Road to Glory is the beginning" David said

The bell rings as the crowd is easily about Jason, with chants of "Ir as" (92/0). Sabre seems to have a serious look on his face as he steps out of his corner. Samuel also steps out of his corner, walking methodically towards the middle of the ring. The Ace and the Creep have a staredown as Samuel looks deep into Jason's eyes, trying to intimidate him. Sabre doesn't have ounce of fear in his eyes. The two men finally lock up for the first time in the match. Samuel puts Jason in a headlock, seconds later. The crowd instantly boos as Samuel starts to twist Sabre's head while headlock is in. Sabre punches Samuel in the kidneys a couple of times to make him loosen the hold for a few seconds, but Samuel goes back to having a firm grip on it immediately. Jason places his right leg in front of Samuel and pushes him forward, causing Samuel to trip up and let go. Sabre quickly goes for a la Magistral pin, but gets a one. Sabre and Samuel hop up to their feet, and Samuel attempts another headlock, but Jason easily pushes him off and backs up, before Samuel can turn around and do anything. The cheers a little for the standoff

Sabre and Samuel take their sweet time. Neither really make a move as they circle around the ring, keeping their distance. They lock up again. This time, Jason gets the headlock and this time, the crowd erupts into cheers. Samuel pushes Jason off into the ropes, but the Ace comes back with a spinning back elbow. Jason continues his momentum by running off the ropes, only for Samuel to get up and catch Jason with a Back Body Drop. Luckily for the Ace, he lands on his feet. Samuel turns around into a Pele Kick! Samuel goes down holding the top of his head as Jason gets to his feet. Sabre grabs Samuel's legs and crosses them for a Cloverleaf, but struggles to turn Samuel over. Samuel kicks Jason off and tries to roll to the outside. He gets close to the edge of the ring, but Jason catches him with a Sliding Dropkick to the back, sending Samuel flying off the edge and onto the floor. Jason uses the ropes to pull himself up, before Springboarding up to the top rope and doing a Springboard Elbow Drop onto Samuel. The crowd chants 'Santa Mierda' (89/0) as Jason lays on top of Samuel as the ref counts the two out.

"Jason Sabre took a rare risk and it looks like it paid off." David said

"I think Jason is done with the feeling out process and staredowns. He wants to put Samuel away and move on." Evan said

Jason rolls off Samuel and puts his forearms on the ring apron, before pulling himself up. Samuel is on his knees, holding his chest. The ref is at a four count as Sabre is on the ring apron. Jason jumps up to the top rope and goes for a Asai Moonsault! Samuel throws his leg in the air and catches him with a Spin Kick to the midsection as Sabre is coming down. Jason falls onto his knees as he comes down, grabbing his ribcage. Samuel then lifts Jason by his hair, after that and runs toward the steps. Jason is thrown chest first into the Steel Steps, causing them to flip! The crowd groans as Samuel lifts Jason up and headbutts Jason in the torso! The ref reaches a six count, before Samuel picks Jason up and rolls him into the ring. The now aggressive Samuel, slides into the ring. He stalks Jason for a few seconds as uses his arms to prop himself up. Samuel then kneels down and puts him in a grounded Bearhug. Samuel squeezes on the Ace's torso, causing Jason's to show agony on his face and even yell out. Samuel forces Jason onto the ring mat, before getting some side control on him. Jason tries to slide out as Samuel continues to screw with Sabre's respiratory system as Samuel squeezes on him. The crowd starts to chant 'Jason Sabre' (93/0) trying to will him out of the hold. Samuel's grip on Jason starts to slip as the Ace turns onto his back and gets to one knee, before pushing Samuel off.

Jason rolls to the corner as Samuel gets to his feet. Jason gets to his feet feet in the corner as Samuel charges at him, but Jason lifts both feet up and Samuel runs into them! Samuel reels back, before Sabre hits a Slingblade! Jason looks to be breathing heavy as he holds his ribs. Jason Sabre gets to his feet as the crowd is with him. Samuel starts to get up, before Jason delivers a knife edge chop. Then another one and another one. Chop after chop, with Jason getting faster as seconds pass. The crowd is making a lot of noise as Sabre forces Samuel into the ropes. Jason continues as we can see a crimson chest on Samuel as he continues. Jason starts to slow down as a cut appears on Samuel's nipple and a tiny amount of blood starts to peer out his chest. But suddenly Jason goes back to rapid fire chops. He at over Sixty and Samuel's left pectoral is turning a shade of purple in front of everyone. Eventually Jason stop, before signaling for the crowd to quiet down, so he can deliver the stiffest chop of them all and have it echo across the arena. Samuel falls down to the ring mat.

"Jason Sabre is an absolute madman right now after all those chops. Samuel's torso is purple right now!" David said

"I'm noticing that Jason is having some chest pains though. He might want to take it easy, but I don't think Samuel will let him as ten minutes have passed." Evan said

Jason watches Samuel pull himself up using the ropes and kicks him in the gut, before plucking him away from ropes and putting him in Suplex position. But instead of doing a Suplex, Jason drops Samuel into a Deathplex (Suplex into a backbreaker). Samuel's spine bounces off Jason's knees. The Ace then grabs Samuel by his arm and pulls him down into a Last Breath (Crossface). Samuel quickly tries to scramble out, before Sabre can lock both his hands together around Samuel's chin. Jason has a hard time trying to get his arms in the right place as Samuel is able to avoid them and escape the hold. Samuel crawls out to the ring as Sabre sits up. The crowd's excitement died a little, but it picked up as 'Jason Sabre' chants start. Samuel gets up at ringside and looks into the ring, where Jason is standing up.

Samuel gets on the ring apron as Sabre signals for him to enter the ring. Samuel enters and the two lock up again. Samuel goes back to basics by trying to put Sabre in a headlock, but Jason pulls on Samuel's arm and reverses into a wrist lock. Samuel drives a knee into the chest of Jason, causing Sabre to let go and drop to his knees. Samuel follows by hitting Jason with Kill! (Snap Dragon Suplex)! Samuel smiles at the advantage in front of him and starts to stalk Jason, possibly going for Die! (Superkick). Jason starts to get to his feet as Samuel lunges in and goes for his finisher. Jason barely ducks! Samuel regains himself, but Jason goes for a Final Blow (RKO)! Samuel reverses it into a second Kill!, before Jason can pull him down! Samuel stands up and looks to be going for Die! again, but Jason isn't moving much. Samuel waits and waits and waits some more. Jason isn't even getting onto his knees. Samuel grows tired of waiting and walks over to pick him up. But Jason is pretty much dead weight at this point and Samuel is having a hard time being picked up as he is kneeling. Suddenly out of nowhere, Sabre hits a jawbreaker. Samuel backs off as Jason gets to his feet. Samuel attempts Die! Again, but Jason catches his foot and pulls him into a Slingblade. Jason then backs up into a corner taunts for Final Resolution (Kinsasha). Jason charges forward. It Connects! Jason hooks a leg.

….

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…..

…

…

…..

3!

"Jason Sabre advances to face Jesus Garza at 15:10. Samuel had a good strategy but Jason caught a lucky break at the end and took the victory." David said, as Jason gets his hand raised, but keeps an arm around his ribs.

"Great a thug versus a undeserving hero in Mexico. A match made in my nightmares and one of them gets to advance to the finals." Evan said

"Samuel has failed Despair tonight. Azriel, Defiance is here. Despair is going to be on a decline. And Jason Sabre is coming for you throne." David claims

"Don't let one win over Samuel skew the image of Azriel. Azriel would kill Jason in a fair fight." Evan claimed

"Maybe we'll find out if that's true one day. Until then he has to focus on winning the Road to Glory Championship tournament. Thank you for joining us for another night of ACW action" David said

* * *

 **(Negro's Cervezas)**

Ash Russo walks into a bar. Rock music is playing loud. Everyone is drinking. Ash walks deeper into the bar as people play pool. Trashy looking women check the leader of Anarchy out. Eventually he gets to the bartender and sits on a stool at the counter.

"Ash Russo, what the hell are you doing here?" The Bartender asked

"Just give me a beer." Ash said, putting money on the counter

"Make that four." Said a familiar voice. Ash looked next to him to see Furno Moxley had sat down on a barstool. Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black were behind him.

"If you think I'm buying beer for three dudes who are about to jump me, you got the wrong guy." Ash said as the bartender put a beer down.

"I feel like you should be nicer to me now that your friends aren't here to back you up. You know Ash. Last year, we were both criminals. Now we both sold our souls and we work for corporations. The only difference is that you don't want to acknowledge that you're a sell out" Furno said. Ash took a sip of his beer and then smashed over Furno's head, causing him to fall of the barstool. Raptor puts Ash in a chokehold as Aiden starts to punch him in the gut. Raptor then picks Ash up onto his shoulders hits a Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment) onto the counter. Aiden helps Furno, who is now bleeding from his skull up.

"See you next week." Furno said, before walking away with the Hounds,

* * *

A priest stands inside a chapel as Jason Sabre and Giselle stand in front of each other as Malice sits in a chair.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife….You may kiss the bride." The priest said, before the two kiss

"Finally, we can be happy." Jason said after breaking the kiss

"There's only one thing left." Giselle said

"Announce it to the public before someone leaks our marriage on the internet?" Jason jokes

"Be serious." Giselle said

"Don't worry. Despair is going to die at my hands. Then we're taking the throne with Defiance." Jason Sabre said as the last shot is of the two gazing into each other's eyes.

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **Episode 12:**

 **Road to Glory Championship Tournament:** Furno Moxley vs Ash Russo

 **ACW Wildcard Championship, Gauntlet match:** Natalia Rodriguez © vs three mystery opponents

 **Road to Glory Championship Tournament:** Detrick Cyrus vs Sicario


	16. 12: Sicario's kill, Despair's Attack

Azriel sits on his throne looking directly at the camera.

"This is my Throne room. I welcome all of you to look at it, but I am not here for that. I did not ask for this television time to give you all a tour. I came here to address an issue that has leaked it's way into the media and issue a challenge. Let's start with the former. Yes, the child that I claimed had belonged to Jason Sabre the whole time and yes I did use it to blackmail him into joining Despair. With that being said, he slept with my fiance. And worst of all, he married her last week, hours after beating one of my men. Giselle was meant to be my wife. But you came along, Mr. Sabre and fell into a lustful relationship with her. I can promise you this. What has happened between you two isn't a love story. It is an atrocity. As is your new affiliate, Defiance…"

Azriel pauses to let the words sink in, before continuing.

"Defiance. I didn't know how you did it Jason. You charmed my wife into turning against me. You also convinced one of my loyalist soldiers to join your losing battle. Speaking of which, Malice, I wish to speak to you in private. Meet me on the roof of Despair's Headquarters in Los Angeles, where I know that you and Sabre are hiding out at. I have a proposition….as for you Jason Sabre, I hope you win the Road to Glory Championship and tournament….because I want to get my hands on you. Then after I'm done with punishing your Defiance. I will be coming after Roman McIntyre and reclaiming my ACW World Championship. After that maybe all of you will realize that you cannot stop Despair. You cannot turn your back against us and expect to get away with it. You will all die as fools underneath my throne, I will promise you that."

And with those words, Azriel stood up from his throne and slowly walked down the steps

* * *

We cut to a doctor walking down the hallway of a hospital. As he passes by a door, Sicario slowly opens it peeking to see if anyone else is there. Sicario sees nobody and hits the doctor on the back of the head with a pistol. The doctor goes down easily. Sicario puts the pistol in his pocket and picks up the clipboard. He flips through the papers.

"205…" Sicario reads, before throwing the clipboard down.

Cut to Freddy Escobar watching TV.

"Nothing's on." Freddy said from his hospital bed as Caesar sits next to him.

"Detrick's on the Today show right now." Caesar suggests

"Caesar, If I was medically cleared, I'd punch you in the face." Freddy said

"Sorry boss." Caesar said.

"What the hell is taking Steve so long in the bathroom?" Freddy asked, before hearing two bangs from the outside which startle Caesar. Freddy quickly gets off his bed and reaches under his pillow. "Where's my gun?"

"I don't know boss." Caesar said a little scared, before the door is kicked opened and Freddy sees Sicario. Before Freddy can even react, he pulls the trigger

 _Bang. Bang._

Stepdad Steve jumped in the way! Two bullets to the head. Sicario was shocked at Steve randomly jumping out of the bathroom. Freddy's eye's widen as does Caesar's as they watch Stepdad Steve drop to the floor as Bullets pierce through the back of his head.

"Steve!" Freddy screams in panic as Sicario tries to shoot, only to find out that he has no bullets left. Sicario ditches the scene, running away as Freddy and Caesar check on Steve, "Get some help! Someone get a fucking doctor in here!"

"Boss….He's not…" Caesar said trying to hold back tears.

"Alexis went too fucking far this time. He had nothing to do with us. He was innocent. What happened to the code?!" Freddy screamed in a mix of anger and panic as he is kneeling in a pool of Steve's blood and brains. He wasn't yelling at Caesar, he was just yelling out his thoughts.

Finally security, nurses and doctors ran into the room as Freddy gets up and flips the bed he was sleeping on.

" _Hope is like my family…" Detrick Cyrus' voice says through the tv._

Freddy picks up a chair and hurls it at the tv, knocking it off the wall and sending it crashing to floor.

* * *

(Signs by Nathan Sharpe begins to play as the ACW:Broken Bonds logo starts off the intro)

 **I realize the screaming pain**

(We start off with Detrick Cyrus splitting a Twin pop and handing one to Natalia Rodriguez in Black and white footage.)

 **I hear it loud in my brain**

(We then see Jason Sabre sitting on a park bench with Giselle leaning her head against his shoulder in black and white footage)

 **But I'm going straight ahead with these scars**

(We see a younger Alexis Espinoza running over to Freddy Escobar with a what looks to be a test paper and him giving her a thumbs up in black and white before walking away. Then we switch to color as the instrumental picks up. We get flashes of Ash Russo's eyes. Aldo Montoya turning his head towards the camera. Azriel looking right at the camera. Sofia Reynoso cockily smirking. And ending with Natalia's old look as her image transforms to her current 'Dark Phoenix' look. As the instrumental continues with get flashes of all stables, starting with Anarchy that has Aldo in the middle with Roman and Jasper to his left side. Ash and Lacey to his right. Their background is black and white. Then Hope which has a Silver and gold background. Detrick in the middle with Erin Frost, CJ Hawk, Anthony Dre and Will Ralston to the left. As Maria Martinez, Izzy Solar-Martinez, Mason Rivers and Rey Pantera Jr to the left. Then Defiance which has a Red and Blue background with Jason Sabre in the middle. Malice is to his left, while Giselle is on the right. Then we see Despair as Micah Hyde is in the middle with Azriel, Samuel and Grimm to the left. The Hounds of Justice are on the right. Then it's La Rebelion with a green and white background. Alexis is in the middle with Sofia Reynoso, Phoenix and Sicario to her left. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Bestia Sangre are to her right. Lastly with a Green and Gold background is Papa Hawk's agency which has Papa Hawk in the middle with Keyra Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok to the left while SJ Steele, Michael Alexander and Brandon Duke. Ray Kiran is seen the background of this image with a stamp over his image saying 'banned' )

 **Tell me I should just get over it**

(We see clips of Stepdad Steve punching Sicario in the face, Azriel getting a Silent Kill through his wedding set, and then Sicario hitting Freddy with a Switchblade kick in dress shoes at Alexis' mansion)

 **Why am I not moving on**

(We then switch over to Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus with a split screen between them in the spirit realm with the Black Dragon behind Sabre and the White Panther behind Detrick)

 **So I tried to cover up my broken bruised heart**

(We then transition from that two a shot of the two punching each other at the same time at ACW Betrayal with a close up on their faces)

 **Make believe it doesn't hurt**

(We see an image of Sofia sitting on the railing on the balcony of Alexis' mansion as Alexis is with her. The two look at each other smiling, before Ray Kiran jumps between them and dives off the balcony with Asher and Yul following behind into a swimming pool)

 **Say you don't feel pain anymore**

(It then switches to the dark image of Jaxon Sabre standing over the body of Jason's parents, before switching to shot of Flynn Horde standing back to back with Jaxon)

 **All the while you're limping on**

(A bleeding Jason Sabre can be seen walking down a dark hall)

 **You drag your feet behind you**

(We then see Roman raising the World Title above Ash Russo's head as they staredown)

 **I lost myself and I heard the sound**

(We see purple flames surrounding Natalia, creating a circle around her)

 **And then I slipped away into the crumbled ground**

(Then we switch to Erin Frost opening her eyes, it pans out to see her meditating next to CJ Hawk who is watching ACW replays while sitting on the couch . Erin's frown turns into a smile as CJ gives a nonchalant thumbs up to her)

 **But it was just the wind and now I know just who I am**

(It pans out to Detrick Cyrus looking at a photo of Natalia in the back of the room, before going back to Natalia Rodriguez as the purple flames no longer surround her)

 **And now I've traveled so far**

(We see Ash Russo riding a motorcycle down a road)

 **So I could show you these scars**

(We see Roman running down the same road)

 **Before the weight of world Comes crashing down on me**

(We see a shot of Freddy Escobar in front of a grave, before switching to Alexis Espinoza in front of a grave)

 **Do you remember our fears?**

(We then see the Hounds of Justice clinking beers together)

 **We made it rain with our tears**

(Roman sits at the meeting table for Anarchy with many people around we use him putting his head down as a transition to Ash Russo standing alone on the side of the road, smoking a cigarette.)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(We see Giselle and Jason about to kiss, before it switches to the eyes of Azriel opening)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(The last image is of Jason Sabre standing in front of a sunset on the beach, before we see the back of Detrick Cyrus appear in the shot. The last image is Detrick and Jason sitting back to back, only separated by a crack. On Detrick's background Natalia and Erin are in the middle with Freddy Escobar and Alexis Espinoza to the left. And Ash Russo and Roman McIntyre to the right. On Jason's background, Maria Gonzalez and Giselle are in the middle. To his left with Malice and Azriel. To his right is Sofia Reynoso and Flynn Horde. ACW Season 2: The Throne)

* * *

"Welcome everyone to another episode of ACW from Monterrey as we continue the Road to Glory Championship tournament." David said

"We got big news earlier in the week when Jason Sabre, a man who advanced in the tournament, married the now, Giselle Sabre, who was supposed to marry Azriel a couple weeks ago. Sabre is a deadman." Evan said

"Unfortunately that might be true. Tonight, in our main event, the tournament will continue as Detrick Cyrus takes on Sicario. As you've heard by now, Detrick's Stepfather, was murdered in a cold blood by an unnamed culprit. Detrick will be wrestling with a heavy heart tonight." David said

"Well he better man up or he loses this entire tournament. In a few moments, Ash Russo and Furno Moxley will be facing each other to see who will meet Detrick or Sicario in the finals." Evan said

"Also, Erin Frost has been given a bye to the Womens Road to Glory Championship finals. Natalia Rodriguez has opted to defend her Wildcard Championship in a Gauntlet tonight." David said

"That might be the dumbest idea she's ever had. Let's see me be right later. As for now, it's time for our first match." Evan said

 **I've been away, a little while, sometimes I just can't help myself**

 **When my mind's running wild, I seem to lose grip on reality**

 **And I try to disregard the crazy things the voices tell me to do, but it's no use**

 **I tried to own it, write songs about it**

"A new anthem for Ash Russo as his relationship with Anarchy seems to be on the rocks now that Roman McIntyre won the ACW World Championship and Aldo Montoya is at the helm of it all." David said

"What a baby! Anarchy is better without Ash. Ash isn't bigger than the group itself. He's selfish." Evan said

 **All I ever wanted**

 **Was to give you all I had to give**

 **I have always done what**

 **I have ever said I would**

"Furno Moxley is coming down with the New Shield as Ash Russo stands alone tonight." David said

"Furno Moxley could use the Road to Glory Championship to go after Roman or possibly La Rebelion and the ACW Factions Championship with the Hounds. Furno's always been just under that ceiling and this could be a breakout moment for him." Evan said

The bell rings before both men go after each other, engaging in a brawl. Monterrey, Mexico is all for it as these two angry men continue to smash each other's heads with their knuckles. Furno prevails in the sloppy brawl, knocking Russo down to the ring mat with a wild right hand. Furno bounces off the ropes and does a elbow drop across his chest. While on the ring mat he does a few wild punches to Russo, before picking him up. Furno picks Ash up and Irish whips him off the ropes. As Ash hits the ropes, Furno runs off the ropes behind him to build momentum. Furno attempts to use the extra momentum to do a running Crossbody on Ash, but the smaller man slides underneath the attempted move. Furno lands on the mat and gets to his feet, only to receive a Dropsault. Furno reels back after that and rebounds off the ropes with a Pendulum Lariat! Furno barely gets a one count for that, before lifting Ash up by his hair. Furno delivers a jab to the side of Ash's face, before running off the ropes, to attempt a Lariat. But upon return, Ash catches him with Single Leg Lariat.

Ash rolls away from Furno, before rolling underneath the bottom rope and getting up on the ring apron. Moxley starts to get up, so Ash Springboards into the ring and connects with a Springboard Spinning back Elbow. Furno goes down, but Ash continues his fast paced assault by leaping up to his feet and hitting a Standing Shooting Star Press. Ash follows that up by walking toward the corner and ascending to the top turnbuckle. Ash Russo dives off the top turnbuckle with a Shooting Star Press, but Furno rolls out of the way. Ash lands on his feet, but Moxley catches him on the back of the head with a Running Elbow, before dragging Russo up and delivering a Brainbuster. Ash is dropped right on his head and Furno quickly hooks a leg.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.12!

Furno shakes his head, agitated that Ash kicked out. Furno drags Russo up and throws him over the top rope and onto the ring apron. Ash starts to pull himself up to his feet on the ring apron as Furno runs off the opposite set of ropes. Ash catches Furno with a Slingshot Striking Spear! Russo rolls away from Furno after connecting with that lucky move. The crowd chants 'Ash' in support (82/0). Ash gets to his feet noticing that Furno is now sitting against the bottom turnbuckle. Ash runs at Furno with all the velocity he can get and delivers a big dropkick to his seated opponent! Ash wastes no time after that to try and pick the 235 pound Furno up and force him up to the second turnbuckle, with his back to the ring. Ash is able to do so, hooking both of Furno's legs around the ropes while keeping him in a seated position on the second turnbuckle. Ash steps back, before trying to jump up to the second turnbuckle for the Crumbling Empire (Second turnbuckle German Suplex), but when he leaps up, Furno catches him in the face with a back elbow! Ash lands on his feet, but is phased as Furno Moxley turns around on the second turnbuckle. Furno attempts a Diving Clothesline, but dives head first into a makeshift Implanter DDT! The crowd chants "Santa Mierda!" as both lay in the ring.

"The pacing in this match is unreal as Ash Russo somehow reverses that dive into a Implanter DDT." David said

"Good catch Russo. It was ugly, but it didn't need to be pretty to be effective." Evan Neal backhandedly says

Ash starts to get to his feet as Furno is on all fours trying to shake off the cobwebs. Ash comes up from behind and puts his head, between his legs, trying to lift Furno up onto his shoulders for the Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel). He is able to get Moxley up into the Electric Chair position, but Moxley to punch at his head, dazing Ash, before jumping off his shoulders. Furno kicks him in the gut and hits his signature Moment of Violence (Belly to Back Sideslam)! However, Furno knows that the move wouldn't end it. Instead, he backs up into the very close corner, licking his lips as he watches Ash start to get to his feet. He taunts for the Devil Trigger (Running Bicycle Knee Strike). Ash gets to his feet and Furno attempts it, but Ash sidesteps it and pulls him into a Schoolboy!

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

…

….

Furno kicks out!

Furno frantically gets to his feet, but eats a Step Up Enziguri from Ash! Furno is spun around and dazed by the move. Ash puts him in a waistlock and runs toward into the corner, before rolling back into a Chaos Theory! The ref drops down into a pin

…

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

….

….

Kick out at 2.8!

Ash wastes no time by picking Furno up and lifting him into a Electric Chair position from behind. Furno is too dazed as Ash pushes one of his leg back and reaches for his head. Ash drills Furno Moxley with Burn to Ashes! Ash turns him onto his back and hooks a leg.

…

1

….

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3!

"After an exhilarating 8:56, Ash Russo has defeated Furno Moxley to advance to next weeks Semi-Final match against the winner of our main event." David said

"What if Ash Russo wins the Road to Glory Championship Tournament? Will he choose to face Roman McIntyre for the ACW World Championship." Evan speculates

"I don't know where Ash stand with Roman and Aldo. All I know is things are getting more interesting as the road to Estadio Azteca and Final Destination 2 approaches." David says

* * *

 **(Bar of Anarchy)**

Our ACW World Champion, Roman McIntyre watches from a table, looking at the flat screen tv on the wall with a glass of red wine as Aldo Montoya approaches with Jasper Cage

"Did you see that? He advanced." Aldo said as he took a seat

"The way he barged out of the clubhouse has me thinking that he's on the edge right now." Jasper said as he also took a seat

"Ash Russo is basically a nomad." Aldo said

"Never. He wouldn't give up Anarchy that easily. He has too much time invested in this. Too much history. Too much of his life. He won't just ride away on his motorcycle and claims to be a nomad. Especially since he was still wearing Anarchy's insignia." Jasper said

"Old insignia. We changed it to a more classy look when I revealed myself." Aldo reminds

"My mistake, but it seems like Ash is holding on the past instead of evolving with the rest of us." Jasper said

"He needs to stand in line and listen to me if he wants to get anywhere in life." Aldo said

"You do not know Ash Russo like we do. He will never stand in line unless it's at the front of it. That's why he was the leader. He isn't a follower and never intended to become one." Jasper said

"He's self destructive behavior is going to cost me and us. We need to cut ties." Aldo said

"What about Lacey?" Roman finally spoke.

"Who cares?" Aldo replies

"She's Ash's girlfriend." Roman said

"Roman, Lacey knows that Aldo is good for Anarchy. Her and Ash even argued about it. Lacey is learning to stand on her own two feet without Ash Russo. You should too." Jasper said

"I can stand without him Jasper. That's why I'm ACW World Champion and he's stuck riding a motorcycle across Mexico." Roman states.

"Good. So you agree. Ash's time is up." Aldo said

"Agreed." Jasper said

"No." Roman said

"Why not?" Aldo asked.

"One more chance…." Roman asked

"It won't work. He's too hot headed. If he wins the Road to Glory Championship then he'll come after you." Aldo said

"If he does I'll beat him and then you can kick him out." Roman said. "Until then, let's try to get him to join the winning side."

Aldo and Jasper look at each other with doubt, but they know that it's better to keep Roman happy than to make him angry. Aldo nods

"Alright." He said

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Maria Gonzalez's house)**

Maria puts a plate of Fettuccine Alfredo pasta down in front of Aria Sabre who sits at the dining room table. Maria Gonzalez hears the door ring. A slight look of confusion comes across her face.

"Sit here baby." Maria said, before leaving the dining room and making her make to the living room. Curious as to who would be ringing the doorbell at this hour, she looked through the peephole. An annoyed look came across her face, before she opened the door to see Micah Hyde.

"Hello Maria. Lovely night isn't it." Micah said

"You already fired me over Jason. I don't want to see you. Go away." Maria said, before trying to close the door, only for Micah to stop it with his feet.

"I wouldn't do that." Micah said, before sliding in through the space in the door. "Let's just talk"

"I didn't invite you into my house. You're breaking and entering right now." Maria said

"Such a pretty face, but I know that you have a brain." Micah said. "You should know that no police will be called tonight."

Maria didn't even attempt to argue, instead opting to throw a right hand at Micah. Micah steps back, holding his jaw as Maria runs into her dining room.

"Aria, we have to go." Maria said to her daughter, who got out of her chair. Micah Hyde entered the dining room and approached, but Maria smashed Aria's plate over his head, knocking him down to a knee. Maria picks up Aria from the ground and starts to bolt out to the living room as her daughter is in fear. Once Maria reaches the living room and gets close to the door, she sees Samuel walk into her home.

"No, no, no." Samuel shakes his head as Maria stops dead in her tracks. Maria puts Aria down and charges at Samuel, only for him to catch the 5'2 woman by her throat and throw her into the door next to him. Maria crumples down to the floor.

"Stay away from my mom!" Aria said punching Samuel right in the gut. Suddenly from behind, Micah Hyde grabs the five year old by the hair

"Little girls, shouldn't be messing in the affairs of adults." Micah Hyde said, before lifting Aria up by her hair and slinging her across the room, causing the little girl to hit the coffee table and causing her to roll off and fall to the floor.

"Aria!" Screams Maria, reaching out for her daughter, only for Samuel to stomp on her hand. Maria shakes her hand, but Samuel then stomps right on her face, drawing blood from her nose. Meanwhile Micah Hyde chokes a crying Aria Sabre forcing her to watch as Samuel stomps on her mother's body. Samuel picks the bleeding Maria up and throws her into the door again.

'Mommy" Aria weeps as Samuel continues to throw blow after blow to her mother.

"Watch little girl. Your daddy caused this!" Micah screams into Aria's ear as we fade to black

* * *

 **Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high**

 **If you listen close**

 **You can hear him cry**

 **Oh oh, heaven knows**

"Natalia Rodriguez is the current ACW Wildcard Championship and she wants to trade it in for a Title match with Diamondust, very quick. Thus brings us to tonight's Gauntlet match where she will defend against three mystery opponents." David said

"I thought her kicking Erin in the face was her smartest decision. This might be her dumbest." Evan said

 **Uh uh uh uh ah**

 **Uh uh I can do the pretty girl rock rock rock**

 **Do the pretty girl rock rock rock**

 **Now what's your name**

"Evan quit your drooling. This lovely woman is Keyra Kiran and….wow, what a looker she is." David said

"I'd let her make me dinner any day of the week." Evan said

The bell rings and the second it does Keyra is given a standing ovation from every male in the audience as she stands in her black one piece with a see through middle, going down to her lower half. She turns toward the crowd to give them a view of her backside to a even bigger ovation. Suddenly Natalia ruins it by hitting a Flamethrower (Asai DDT) to a standing ovation from all the females in the crowd! Natalia then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and hits the Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash)! Natalia hooks a leg

…

1

…

….

….

…..

2

….

…

….

…

3!

"Come on! I hate Natalia even more now!" Evan complains

"It was a glorious 1:01, but it's over now as Natalia makes her first defense of the ACW Wildcard Championship." David said

 **All I do is win win win no matter what**

 **Got money on my mind I can never get enough**

 **And every time I step up in the buildin'**

 **Everybody hands go up**

"Papa Hawk….what is he doing here?" Questions Evan as Papa Hawk stands on the staircase with his microphone.

"Meh-He-Co, ya man is back in action like the looney tunes. Nattie, honey, I get what you're doing. You want to win these three matches and then go on to cash it in on a title match with Diamondust. Unfortunately for you, you probably caught a disease from my dumbass son, CJ. That disease is the disease of being a loser and constantly disappointing your father figure. In case you don't understand, I'll say it to you in Spanish. You-o will-o not-o be-o winning-o tonight-o and-o won't-o avenge-o your-o loss-o. Why? Because up next you're going to fight a woman that I signed to my agency. In fact, this might be the smartest woman in the world….well, at least in Meh-he-co."

The crowd boos the cheapshot (0/75)

"Don't boo me. Ya'll so dumb that you think spell the letter 'C', 'S-I'. Anyways, this girl was once going down a dark path by dating and pursuing a relationship with my idiot son, CJ Hawk. That was until she found out that she could do way better. And she did….So please welcome, my Fiance, S.J Steele!" Papa Hawk announces

 **You**

 **You**

 **You**

 **You Can't Stop Me**

"Did he just say that this woman is his fiancee and used to date his son?" David said as a 5'8 woman comes out with brown eyes, long brown and black braided hair that reaches down to her spine, light caramel skin, a c cup bust, thick stomach & waist as well as purple & light violet purple nails.

"At least she upgraded. She has a Diamond ring and now she might get the Wildcard Championship." Evan shrugs

The bell rings as Natalia is clearly undersized in comparison. SJ Steele tries to lock up with him, but Natalia ducks underneath and goes behind him. SJ turns around into a couple right hands from Natalia. Natalia then delivers a knife edge chop, but it has very little effect on her. Natalia tries to run off the ropes, but SJ takes her down with a clothesline. SJ Steel then drops down and starts to work a chinlock on the smaller woman. SJ still builds a little bit of heat (0/29), before Nattie starts to get up to her feet. Rodriguez starts to elbow SJ Steele in the gut trying to escape. Natalia runs toward the ropes, going for a Springboard Hurricanrana, but SJ pushes her off. Natalia backflips landing onto her feet after that. SJ tries to do a big boot, but Natalia ducks underneath it and tries to do a Springboard Moonsault. SJ Steele side steps them, before lifting her up and dropping her with a Powerslam.

The pinfall attempt is barely a one count for her. SJ picks Natalia's off the ring mat to deliver a forearm smash to the face, backing her into the ropes. SJ Steele then puts Natalia over her back, upside down, in position for a Alabama Slam. She spins around and drops her with one, slamming her back against the ring mat. SJ Steel stands up and spreads her arms out, trying to get some heat (0/35). She then picks Natalia up and does a strong Irish Whip into the corner. Natalia hits her back against the turnbuckles. SJ runs toward Natalia, who is able to get both her feet up. SJ runs into them. Natalia takes SJ Steele down with a Meteora!

 **Good Dirty Fun**

"Diamondust is here. She trying to get a closer look at Natalia." David said as two large body builder men (One white and one African American) wearing Silver loin cloths and Diamondust inspired masks carry Diamondust out as she sits on the couch. Natalia looks up at Diamondust, who's couch is set down on top of the staircase. The two gigantic men stand on each side of the couch as a asian woman wearing a cloth top and skirt with Diamondust style face paint comes out with grapes and begins to feed Diamondust. Natalia stands up and looks at her enemy, ready to exit the ring, only for SJ to grab her by the leg and pull her back in. Uranage connects! SJ goes for the pin.

…..

1

…

….

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

Kick out by Natalia Rodriguez at 2.7!

"Diamondust almost cost Natalia to the title." Evan said

"That might possibly be what she wants. I don't think she wants Natalia Rodriguez to challenge for the ACW Womens Championship again. Also, she loves to mess with her" David said

Papa Hawk says 'Finish her baby girl. I want some action with that title on my waist!' SJ Steel intends for that to happen as she lifts her up and sets Natalia up for her finisher, Poetic Justice (Double Underhook Facebuster). She picks Natalia up, but Natalia frees an arm and drops down, countering with an arm drag. SJ Steel gets up and eats a super quick Dark Flames (Handspring Cutter)! Natalia rolls him onto her back and pins her.

…

1

…

….

…..

…..

2

….

….

…..

…..

3

"That's two defenses for Natalia after 6:05 against SJ Steele." David said as Diamondust claps from the stage mockingly.

"One more match left. She might actually do it." Evan said

 **Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time**

 **Hand grenade pins in every line**

 **Throw 'em up and let something shine**

 **Going out of my fucking mind**

"Wait, this can't be legal. The ACW Women's Division has control of the ACW Wildcard Championship. Chris Wolf has no business being out here." David said

"I don't think Chris Wolf cares and it looks like it's going to be allowed. This guy is six feet tall. We're about to witness some man on woman violence." Evan warns

Natalia looks up at Chris as Chris Wolf sizes her up. The bell rings as the crowd chants "Nattie!" (80/0). Natalia slaps Chris across the face and runs off the ropes. She comes back into a clothesline that sends her flipping in the air and crashing down on the front side of her body. The heat is strong as Chris Wolf pulls the purple haired girl up, walking her to the turnbuckles. She is pushes into the corner, before Chris Wolf does a Shoulder thrust to Natalia Rodriguez. Chris does a couple more, knocking the air out of her, before doing a snapmare out of the corner and doing a thunderous kick to the spine! The crowd is horrified at the echo of that kick as Natalia is in agony on the ring mat, kicking her feet in pain. Chris smiles at what he's doing, slowly peering down at Natalia. Chris then drops down, driving his knee into the back of her head. Chris Wolf then picks the lifeless body of Natalia up and Irish Whips her into the turnbuckles. Natalia crumbles down to the ring mat after running into the corner.

Chris takes his time as he walks over to Natalia, who gets up to both knees, before Chris Wolf kicks her on the side of the face and continues to squish her face with his boot. He continues to push his boot down onto her face for ten more seconds, before removing it. We can see some of the bottom of his boot, imprinted onto her face. Natalia tries to crawl away, but Chris Wolf follows and grabs her by the tights and pulls her up. He ragdolls Natalia Rodriguez with a German Suplex! Nattie hits her head on the ring mat, before Chris Wolf sits up, looking at the crowd chanting 'Perra Grande' (0/80). Chris smiles before getting to his feet. Natalia is very slowly to move and Chris pulls the very light woman up and puts him between his legs. He lifts her up for a Powerbomb, but Natalia reverses into a Desperation Posioned Frankensteiner. The crowd pops loud as they try and will Natalia up to her feet. She crawls toward the corner and uses the turnbuckles to get to her feet as Chris Wolf is up. Chris charges toward Natalia, but Natalia gets out of dodge and Chris runs into the corner. Natalia is a little bit slowler than usual after all the hard moves she's taken, but still steps out onto the ring apron. She attempts a Slingshot Cutter, but Chris pushes her off. Natalia turns around into a Running Knee to the face! And just like that all her momentum is gone. Chris Wolfs smiles….

"Is that the Skullomania guy?" Evan said as Skullomania jumps onto the ring apron. Chris Wolf looks at him confused.

"Man on woman violence is not A Okay with me." Skullomania said, before Chris delivers a right hand knocking him off the ring apron. Natalia rolls Chris up from behind!

…..

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"Natalia has done it! Natalia has upset Chris Wolf at 5:44 and won the Gaunlet at 12:50. She has retain the ACW Wildcard Championship three times tonight!" David said as Natalia rolls out of the ring and lays on the ring floor, clearly hurt from the beatdown in the last match.

"By the skin of her teeth she did it. I think it's fair to start advertising Natalia Rodriguez vs Diamondust for the ACW Womens Championship at the Staples Center in Los Angeles for ACW Glory Road 2." Evan said as Diamondust orders for her men to lift up the couch so she can stand on it and raise the ACW Womens Championship

"That's a safe bet. This is a different Natalia than the one who fought Diamondust in Los Angeles last season. The Dark Phoenix is here and revenge might finally come her way." David hypes.

* * *

 **(Despair HQ Roof)**

Azriel stands over the city of Los Angeles, looking at the lit up Staples Center which has a Glory Road 2 written on the marquee with the date March 12 2028. The door behind him opens and Malice appears on the roof.

"Welcome home." Azriel said, not turning around.

"This is not my home. My home was taken from me by you and Micah Hyde." Malice said

"I assume that you found out about your past." Azriel said

"Part of me wishes that I didn't." Malice admits, approaching Azriel at the edge of the rooftop, looking at the Staples Center

"I could push you off this building now, but I don't want to. I want your punishment for betraying me to be broadcast all over the world." Azriel said

"Why did you do all these things to me? Why did you make me kill my own wife and child?" Malice asked

"Your child is not dead." Azriel reveals, causing Malice to crack a smile

"Where is my child?" Malice asked

"Micah Hyde knows. He gave your child away to someone. You being forced to kill your wife was your own fault. You chose to marry her. You chose to marry Micah Hyde's niece and Micah needed the money from her inheritance." Azriel explains

"That was his family and he forced me to kill her for money…." Malice said

"It's the same thing you've been doing for the last few years I've known you. You killed and I would pay you." Azriel said

"I was cold blooded. That was the life you forced me to live. I don't want that life now." Malice said

"You will live with all those memories for the rest of your life. Turning a new leaf will never erase what you've done. If you ever find your child again, they will be disappointed to see that their father is a murderer and someone who fought for a lost cause like Jason Sabre." Azriel said

"I fight for myself. No one else." Malice said

"You will fight for yourself. You have no choice. Our match at ACW Glory Road 2 will be inside The Devil's Playground." Azriel reveals

"So be it. I'll be trapped in your playground and I will end our story inside that structure." Malice said

"You know what you're dealing with. I have rage in my heart over Sabre and Giselle's wedding. I will take it all out on you and it will be agonizing. I will make you a promise Malice….you will not walk after Devil's Playground." Azriel said

"Is this the part where someone attacks me?" Malice asked

"No, you would've seen that coming. You can walk out of here. But you won't walk out of Devil's Playground." Azriel said, looking down at Malice with the Staples Center in the view behind them.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Backstage)**

Keyra Kiran is sitting on the doctors table with her ribs taped as Jesus Garza is flexing his muscles in front of him while wearing a name tag that says 'Doctor' on a white coat.

"This right here is a muscle." Jesus said, pointing at his bicep, before showing her his tricep. "And this right here, is called a muscle."

"Wow, you're so smart." Keyra said

"Of course I am, ese. I got a A Plus in Calculous-" Jesus said

"Calculus" An offscreen Sofia Reynoso comments

"And I'm a doctor too. That's why I have a doctor coat." Jesus said, proudly

"That's a trench coat idiot." An Sofia comments again

"Brains and brawn. You're the total package." Keyra said

"No, the total package is in my pants." Jesus said.

"Small package." An offscreen Sofia Reynoso comments

"How about we blow this doctor's office and you can blow me on the Mex-Express?" Jesus said

"There will be no blowing of the air here Doctor Jesus." Asher said, stepping into the scene

"He's not a real doctor." Offscreen Sofia comments

"Why are you trying to cock block holmes." Jesus asked

"I do not know what you mean, because there are no roosters here blocking anything. Regardless, I will not allow you to force my sweet Keyra to waste her precious air by blowing her breath onto you. You can afford the Conditioning of air." Asher said

"That's not what I meant by blow. I meant like a Blowjob. You know what that is right?" Jesus asked

"Of course. It's the job of blowing. I could even do it. In fact, I'll take Keyra's place and do the blow job for her." Asher said

"That's not what it is." Offscreen Sofia says

"I don't think he knows what it is. He's a virgin after all." Keyra said

"What is wrong with that? If I wasn't a virgin I wouldn't be such a wanted sacrifice to the gods." Asher asked.

"First you get me in a beaten up by Natalia and now this crap." Keyra sighs

"Holmes, there's something wrong with you. Get a girlfriend ese." Jesus said, before putting an arm around Keyra and walking out of the doctors office.

"I was trying but you keep taking her away from me with your far superior body and charisma!" Asher said, before Yul Bannok and Ray Kiran appear. Kiran has two ice cream cones

"Asher, I know that you just got your heart broken by my sister again, but I got you an ice cream cone. But I accidentally ate it. It fell into my mouth." Ray Kiran said

"You have two right there." Asher points out

"Oh, I'm saving one for my eleven PM snack. The other one is for right now." Ray Kiran said

"What a tragic day. I don't get an ice cream cone. And on top of that, I cannot gain Keyra's love. Maybe if I learn how to give her a blowjob, she'll like me." Asher said

"I don't think you know what blowjob means mon." Yul said

"That's what I said." Offscreen Sofia comments

* * *

 **Es la vida quatro vente pistos pointed**

 **Botella empty first ten rows annointed**

 **The fiesta's poppin and all fingers pointed**

 **Irie eyed vatos got the whole crowd jointed**

"It is main event time in Monterrey as we close out the Quarter Finals in the ACW Road to Glory Championship tournament as Sicario comes out alone." David said

"Sicario has been the least successful member of La Rebelion. Him beating Detrick is huge by itself. But advancing to next week and beating Ash Russo, before taking on Jason Sabre or Jesus Garza in the finals would make him a big deal. We could have a all La Rebelion final. Jeez, that'd be a nightmare." Evan said

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

"Detrick Cyrus is coming out and isn't slapping hands with fans. These last few days have been traumatic. Someone took the life of his family." David said

"His anger is either going to work or backfire for him tonight." Evan said

The bell rings and both men rush at each other looking to get the first blow. It is Sicario who strikes first with a swift kick to the right kick, before following with a pair of light kicks to the hamstring. Sicario then grabs Detrick by the back of the head and delivers a forearm smash. Detrick reels back, before Sicario runs off the ropes and goes for a Handspring Back Kick. But Detrick ducks his head and Catches Sicario in a Argentine rack position, before dropping him with a Samoan Drop. Detrick wastes no time by picking Sicario up and Irish whipping him into the corner. Detrick charges at him, but Sicario explodes out of the corner to deliver a jumping Toe Kick, catching Cyrus on the side of the head. Sicario then pushes him into the corner and starts to deliver forearm smashes to the head of Detrick. He delivers five forearms, before backing up. He delivers a running Elbow Smash, before following up with a CCS Enziguri kick! Detrick falls out of the corner, before Sicario hooks a leg, attempting an early win.

…

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

Kick out at 2.12

Detrick starts to get up, but Sicario refuses to let him get to a vertical base as he delivers a Switchblade Kick to keep him down. Sicario mounts Detrick and starts to throw stiff forearms to the side of the head, before getting up. Sicario lifts Detrick up by his arm and pulls him in for a Short Arm Roundhouse Kick to the head, sending him down to a knee. Sicario runs off the ropes to attempt another Handspring Back Kick. This time, Detrick moves out of the way. Sicario stumbles back and Detrick takes advantage by hitting a Leaping Reverse STO. Detrick goes for a pin on Sicario

…

1

…

….

….

…

2

Freddy Escobar pulls Detrick off and gives him a right hand! The ref calls for the bell!

"Freddy's here! And he got Sicario disqualified at 3:38." David said as Freddy mounts Sicario and throws wild lefts and rights at him. Detrick just watches on as Sicario tries to cover up, only to fail. Freddy picks Sicario up and throws him over the ropes and onto the outside floor. Freddy Escobar pushes Detrick out of his way so he can run off the ropes and deliver a Suicide Dive transitioned into a Tornado DDT on the floor! The crowd loudly cheers (90/0) as Freddy Escobar gets to his feet and slaps his chest, enraged. A couple security guards get in Freddy's way, giving Sicario a chance to get to his feet. Detrick Cyrus hits a Tope Con Hilo onto Freddy and the security guards, finally getting involved! Sicario notices his chance and picks Detrick up from the pile and slides him into the ring. He enters himself but before Sicario can do anything, Detrick lifts him onto his shoulders and hits a DKO (Firemans Carry into a Overhead Kick)!

"It is chaos as Detrick Cyrus advances to the Semi-Finals. Freddy Escobar was like a man possessed." Evan said as Invincible by MGK begins to play as the ref raises Detrick's hand.

"One more show before ACW Glory Road 2. Tensions are running high as the Road to Final Destination 2 will finally begin. Thank you for joining us. We'll see you on next week's stacked show." David said as the last shot of the night is Freddy Escobar being escorted by security up the staircase as Detrick Cyrus celebrates.

* * *

 **(Parking garage; After the show)**

Detrick Cyrus is walking with CJ Hawk and Erin Frost.

"Man, you're so lucky that you get to face Ash Russo next week. Me and him would have a classic. His aerial assault against my-" CJ Speaks

"Ability to lose in great matches." Erin interrupts

"Hey man, that's cold." CJ said

"She's a girl CJ." Detrick said

"Doesn't change the fact that it was cold." CJ Hawk said, not getting it.

"Frost is in my name. And it could be your future last name." Erin Frost teased

"CJ Frost does sound like a good ring name." CJ said, before impersonating a crowd "C-J Frost! C-J Frost! Yeah that sounds good. What do you think Detrick."

"I think I have to get some rest after tonight. Next week is big. I have the match with Ash and then I'm fighting Jesus or Jason four days later." Detrick said

"You and Jason again." Erin said

"Where do we stand with Defiance?" CJ asked

"I don't know. Jason's too unpredictable. I don't know if he still hates me, if he only hates Azriel or if he hates us both. I just know that he's going to fight for what he believes in and if he crosses my path at Glory Road 2, I'm going to beat him again." Detrick said

"One step at a time Detrick." Erin said

"Right. I have to beat Ash first and Jesus might beat Jason. Then I'd have to deal with the possibility of my brother ruining things for me." Detrick admits.

"Speaking of big matches, Erin you should be upset with Natalia." CJ Hawk said

"I am. I wanted her one on one. It would've been a good chance to bring her back to earth. Her head is in the clouds right now and they aren't clouds of a bright summer day." Erin said

"No, I'm talking about you, me and all the ACW fans missing out out on a excellent match. It could've been amazing Erin. What has gotten into her?" CJ Said

"I can tell you." Detrick speaks, looking at his two friends. "This stays between us."

"What is it?" Erin asked, sensing the serious tone in Detrick's voice

"Jason gave me photos….photos of Natalia talking to Micah Hyde." Detrick said

"No, not Nattie. She wouldn't." Erin said, in disbelief.

"I told Natalia that I trust her. I told her that because….You know how I feel. But as weeks pass I'm starting to realize that she's not one of us anymore." Detrick said

"Spilling secrets in public is another stupid ass decision." Rey Pantera Jr said as he walked up to the trio with Izzy Martinez-Solare beside him. Pantera eyed CJ and Detrick as he got close.

"And besides, we don't need a sellout in Hope. You got some new blood here to replace her." Izzy said

"I don't know if you two are a couple, but that's none of my business. Just like how Natalia is none of your business. So please stay out of it." Detrick said

"This is my company" Pantera Jr said

"Excuse me child, I'm the one who runs Hope. You don't." Detrick shot back, not taking any of his attitude.

"My dad-" Rey Pantera Jr said

"Rey! Listen to me. I know your dad. You dad chose me. Maybe one day, when I retire, you can lead Hope. Until then, shut your mouth and know your role. And that role isn't on top of Hope." Detrick said, shutting Pantera Jr down. The two get in a staredown.

"Let's not do this here." Izzy said, pulling Pantera Jr away.

"Brat." Detrick sighs, shaking his head.

"Just focus on next week. You and RJ can have a decent match any time. But you can only get the World Championship match if you win the tournament. Then you redeem that loss at last year's Final Destination. And Erin can be Womens Champion when she wins her tournament and goes to Final Destination 2. And for myself…..I'll be riding your coattails as a fraction of the Factions Champion." CJ Hawk said, causing to chuckle

"Sounds like a plan." Detrick said, before looking over at Erin and noticing the look on her face. "You okay Erin?"

"I just want to sleep right now." Erin said

"Why? I recorded the show. We can rewatch all the matches." CJ Hawk said

"I think it's best for all of us to sleep. Maybe tomorrow CJ." Detrick said, understanding Erin's point of view.

* * *

 **(Maria Gonzalez's house)**

Giselle walks into the house of Maria Gonzalez. The door is still open. The mess is obvious as she sees blood stains on the floor.

"This is the work of Micah." Giselle speaks to herself as she looks around carefully. "They must've taken Aria too. Sick bastard."

"Look who's here boys." Aiden Black's voice says as him, Raptor and Furno walk down the staircase and approach her.

"Still working for Despair, I see." Giselle said, refusing to show any fear or trepidation.

"Long time, no see. How's the baby doing." Furno patting her belly, until slaps his hand away. "Feisty"

"Where are those girls?" Giselle asked

"Don't be so commanding. You'll see them soon anyways." Aiden said

"You're going to kidnap a pregnant woman." Giselle asked

"No. I would never touch a woman." Aiden assured. "Furno on the other hand…."

And with those words Furno Moxley gave the pregnant Giselle a left hand. Giselle falls to the ground as Furno pulls her up by the hair and winds back his fist….

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **Episode 13 Preview:**

 **Road to Glory Championship Tournament, Semi Final:** Jesus Garza vs Jason Sabre

 **Road to Glory Championship Tournament, Semi-Final:** Ash Russo vs Detrick Cyrus

 **Road to Glory Championship Tournament:** Lacey Alvarez vs Sofia Reynoso


	17. 13: The Finals are Set

The episode begins with Jason Sabre and Malice standing in the aftermath of what happened at Maria Gonzalez's house, holding a letter. Sabre looks at Malice.

"My ex wife...my pregnant wife….and my child." Sabre said. "He took them all."

"We'll get them back." Malice said

"That's not enough. This isn't a game. This isn't a joke. This is real life. Azriel and Despair have stepped over the line. No more smartass jokes. I want blood. Defiance's legacy will be written in Azriel and Micah Hyde's blood, do you understand that?" Sabre shouts, rage spewing through his words

"They made me kill my wife. They made me lose contact with my child. Jason, as personal as this war is for you, it is equally as personal for me. I'm walking into Devil's Playground with Azriel and I might not walk out. But I'll make sure Azriel doesn't walk out either." Malice said

"Hurt him….but don't kill him….I want him to see me when I tear his faction apart and sit on his throne." Sabre said, before walking out of Maria's house

* * *

(Signs by Nathan Sharpe begins to play as the ACW:Broken Bonds logo starts off the intro)

 **I realize the screaming pain**

(We start off with Detrick Cyrus splitting a Twin pop and handing one to Natalia Rodriguez in Black and white footage.)

 **I hear it loud in my brain**

(We then see Jason Sabre sitting on a park bench with Giselle leaning her head against his shoulder in black and white footage)

 **But I'm going straight ahead with these scars**

(We see a younger Alexis Espinoza running over to Freddy Escobar with a what looks to be a test paper and him giving her a thumbs up in black and white before walking away. Then we switch to color as the instrumental picks up. We get flashes of Ash Russo's eyes. Aldo Montoya turning his head towards the camera. Azriel looking right at the camera. Sofia Reynoso cockily smirking. And ending with Natalia's old look as her image transforms to her current 'Dark Phoenix' look. As the instrumental continues with get flashes of all stables, starting with Anarchy that has Aldo in the middle with Roman and Jasper to his left side. Ash and Lacey to his right. Their background is black and white. Then Hope which has a Silver and gold background. Detrick in the middle with Erin Frost, CJ Hawk, Anthony Dre and Will Ralston to the left. As Maria Martinez, Izzy Solar-Martinez, Mason Rivers and Rey Pantera Jr to the left. Then Defiance which has a Red and Blue background with Jason Sabre in the middle. Malice is to his left, while Giselle is on the right. Then we see Despair as Micah Hyde is in the middle with Azriel, Samuel and Grimm to the left. The Hounds of Justice are on the right. Then it's La Rebelion with a green and white background. Alexis is in the middle with Sofia Reynoso, Phoenix and Sicario to her left. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Bestia Sangre are to her right. Lastly with a Green and Gold background is Papa Hawk's agency which has Papa Hawk in the middle with Keyra Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok to the left while SJ Steele, Michael Alexander and Brandon Duke. Ray Kiran is seen the background of this image with a stamp over his image saying 'banned' )

 **Tell me I should just get over it**

(We see clips of Stepdad Steve punching Sicario in the face, Azriel getting a Silent Kill through his wedding set, and then Sicario hitting Freddy with a Switchblade kick in dress shoes at Alexis' mansion)

 **Why am I not moving on**

(We then switch over to Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus with a split screen between them in the spirit realm with the Black Dragon behind Sabre and the White Panther behind Detrick)

 **So I tried to cover up my broken bruised heart**

(We then transition from that two a shot of the two punching each other at the same time at ACW Betrayal with a close up on their faces)

 **Make believe it doesn't hurt**

(We see an image of Sofia sitting on the railing on the balcony of Alexis' mansion as Alexis is with her. The two look at each other smiling, before Ray Kiran jumps between them and dives off the balcony with Asher and Yul following behind into a swimming pool)

 **Say you don't feel pain anymore**

(It then switches to the dark image of Jaxon Sabre standing over the body of Jason's parents, before switching to shot of Flynn Horde standing back to back with Jaxon)

 **All the while you're limping on**

(A bleeding Jason Sabre can be seen walking down a dark hall)

 **You drag your feet behind you**

(We then see Roman raising the World Title above Ash Russo's head as they staredown)

 **I lost myself and I heard the sound**

(We see purple flames surrounding Natalia, creating a circle around her)

 **And then I slipped away into the crumbled ground**

(Then we switch to Erin Frost opening her eyes, it pans out to see her meditating next to CJ Hawk who is watching ACW replays while sitting on the couch . Erin's frown turns into a smile as CJ gives a nonchalant thumbs up to her)

 **But it was just the wind and now I know just who I am**

(It pans out to Detrick Cyrus looking at a photo of Natalia in the back of the room, before going back to Natalia Rodriguez as the purple flames no longer surround her)

 **And now I've traveled so far**

(We see Ash Russo riding a motorcycle down a road)

 **So I could show you these scars**

(We see Roman running down the same road)

 **Before the weight of world Comes crashing down on me**

(We see a shot of Freddy Escobar in front of a grave, before switching to Alexis Espinoza in front of a grave)

 **Do you remember our fears?**

(We then see the Hounds of Justice clinking beers together)

 **We made it rain with our tears**

(Roman sits at the meeting table for Anarchy with many people around we use him putting his head down as a transition to Ash Russo standing alone on the side of the road, smoking a cigarette.)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(We see Giselle and Jason about to kiss, before it switches to the eyes of Azriel opening)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(The last image is of Jason Sabre standing in front of a sunset on the beach, before we see the back of Detrick Cyrus appear in the shot. The last image is Detrick and Jason sitting back to back, only separated by a crack. On Detrick's background Natalia and Erin are in the middle with Freddy Escobar and Alexis Espinoza to the left. And Ash Russo and Roman McIntyre to the right. On Jason's background, Maria Gonzalez and Giselle are in the middle. To his left with Malice and Azriel. To his right is Sofia Reynoso and Flynn Horde. ACW Season 2: The Throne)

* * *

"Welcome to a very important episode of ACW in Monterey before we head back home to the Staples Center in Los Angeles California. Tonight is the Semi-Finals of the mens ACW Road to Glory Championship tournament. Also, we will find out who will face Izzy Martinez-Solar and Erin Frost in the finals of the Womens Road to Glory Championship tournament." David said

"Also, Natalia Rodriguez has vacated the ACW Wildcard Championship for a title match against Diamondust, who I interviewed on my podcast. As a result, the title will switch back to the men. It was decided that the heated rivalry of Freddy Escobar and Sicario will culminate in a ladder match for the ACW Wildcard Championship. However, they will be joined by the losers of tonight's Semi-Final matches of Ash Russo vs Detrick Cyrus and Jesus Garza vs Jason Sabre. Enough hyping everyone up. Let's get this massive show started!" Evan said

 **I'm countin' my bullets, I'm loadin' my clips**

 **I'm writin' down names, I'm makin' a list**

 **I'm checkin' it twice and I'm gettin' 'em hit**

 **The real ones been dyin', the fake ones is lit**

"Jesus Garza is 6'4, the current ACW Factions Champion, being escorted by Alexis Espinoza and has been undefeated this entire season. But, he is the underdog. He's going up against Jason Sabre." David said

"Jason is very good in Singles matches. He has never lost a one on one match unless there was a stipulation such as Hellfire Trinity or Fight Without Honor. Jesus is least likely of our four semi-finalist to win, but it would make a great story for the Mexican to main event ACW Final Destination 2 in Mexico City." Evan said

"It would be a rags to riches story and there is a chance that it could happen." David said

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

 **A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

 **You keep me away from the place where you've been**

 **But now I remember why you stay away from there**

"He has to go through the so called 'Ace' first. This guy has been on a whole different level since he left Despair to form Defiance." Evan said

"This will be an uphill battle for Sabre as well as he is smaller than Jesus, but Jason makes up for it in brains and fighting spirit. His will is unmatched and he will go the distance if he needs to. This could be a long night for both men, but it will be worth it if they can win this Road to Glory Championship tournament." David said

The bell rings as Jason Sabre and Jesus Garza stand in their respective corners. The crowd is more behind their countrymen but Jason has his share of supporters as well. The two lock up. Jesus easily backs Sabre into the ropes. The ref calls for a break. Jesus obliges, patting Sabre on the chest, after easily demonstrating his power advantage over Jason. Jason wipes the area that Jesus Garza patted before stepping out of the ropes. The two men lock up again. Jesus begins to back Sabre into the ropes again, but Jason quickly turns the lock up into a waist lock, stopping the bigger man. Before Jesus can do anything, The Ace rolls backwards into a O'Connor Roll. Jesus Garza kicks out before one, but Sabre comes back with a low dropkick to the face of Jesus who had sat up off the mat. Sabre immediately decides to take a hold of Jesus's arm while his stomach is on the ring mat and pull backwards on in while kneeling over Jesus in a stepover Arm lock. Jesus is able to use that arm to throw Jason over him and get to his feet. That's when he noticed that Jason still had control of his arm and was holding it as both men got to their feet. Sabre attempts a version of his Signature Final Strike (Rainmaker). But as he pulled him in, Jesus did a knee to the gut to stop him from connecting. Now its Jesus who has control of the arm and pulls him into a short arm Clothesline. Jesus picks Jason off the ring mat and lifts him into a Torture Rack. Jesus pulls down on Jason, wearing down the spine and hip of Jason Sabre. After ten seconds in the hold, he spins him out of it and catches a falling Sabre with a Spinebuster, before hooking a leg.

…

1

….

…..

…

….

Kick out at 1.99

Jesus gets to his feet, feeling really good about himself as "Garza" chants duel "Sabre" chants. Jesus helps Sabre up to his feet, slapping him across the chest with an open hand chop. Sabre replies with a much stiffer Knife Edge chop. Jesus delivers a right hook and Sabre spins around, but comes back with a Pele Kick over the head of Jesus Garza! Jesus goes down as Sabre takes a few moments to rest up before getting to his feet. Jason delivers a jumping Knee Drop to the head of Jesus. He then grazes Jesus forehead with his elbow just to add some damage even if it is very little. Sabre puts Jesus in a three-fourths quarter chinlock, trying to wear down the big man. The crowd in Monterrey Mexico start to clap loudly to bring the Tijuana born Jesus Garza back to his feet. As Jesus gets to a vertical base, Sabre transitions into a sleeper hold, before driving his knee into Garza's back, bringing the bigger man down to a knee. Jason still has the sleeper hold locked in as Garza is kneeling. The crowd chants "Jesus Garza" as a vocal minority replies with Jason Sabre (75/35). The atmosphere is electric as Alexis gets the crowd to cheer Jesus on from the outside. Suddenly Garza gets to both his feet again and slings Sabre off of his, before stumbling back into the ropes. Sabre is quick to his feet and charges at Garza, who backdrops him over the ropes. Sabre lands on his feet on the ring apron. Jesus turns around only for Sabre to pull his head down over the top rope. Sabre quickly grabs Jesus by his arm before he can stumble away and hooks him up in a Inverted Facelock. Jason does a Inverted Suplex on Jesus Garza from in the ring to the outside floor. The crowd chants "Holy Shit" (92/0)

"Both men are laying it all on the line just for an opportunity to win the Road to Glory Championship." David said

"Remember that both these guys will be in matches on Sunday. They should be taking it easy instead of doing things like that." Evan said

"Their opponent is the winner of Detrick Cyrus versus Ash Russo. Both people in the finals will be worse for ware." David counters

Jason is on his feet, with a hand on his lower back. Jesus is on all fours as Sabre climbs up onto the ring apron. Jesus gets up and Jason Sabre attempts a Final Hour (High Fly Flow) off the ring apron, but Jesus catches him Horizontally. Jesus rams Jason's back into the steel post before delivering a Scoop Slam to the ring floor. Jesus takes a few seconds to walk around and regain himself, before picking Jason Sabre up and rolling the Ace into the ring at a six count before stepping onto the ring apron. Jesus tries to enter through the middle rope but when he gets his left leg and arm into the ring, Sabre, from the ring mat kicks him in the hip with both his feet. Jason then wraps his legs around the head of Jesus and starts to slide backwards, surprisingly dragging Jesus' body into the ring and putting Jesus Garza in a arm trap Triangle Choke. The crowd actually pops as Jesus Garza waves his arms and kicks his feet around, surprised by the attempted submission. Alexis yells at Jesus to calm down and kick his feet backwards. After five more second of her yelling that, Jesus listened and as a result his foot was on the middle rope. Jason Sabre waits until the ref get to a four count on his count of five before letting go and rolling away.

Both men are on their feet, each at a opposite side of the corner. Both men approach each other slowly. Sabre dodges a left hand before delivering a swift kick to the back of the leg before jabbing Jesus in the face. Jason Sabre then delivers one of his famously stiff chops to the jersey covered chop to the chest. He follows by doing a couple more. He is about to go into his series of rapid fire chops, but Jesus pushes him back to create about a foot of distance. Sabre keeps going back towards the ropes to build momentum and tries a Koppu Kick, but Jesus avoids it. Sabre lands on his feet, but is picked up from behind and given a Reverse Tilt A Whirl Gutbuster. Sabre grabs his midsection and rolls a couple inches away, but Jesus catches him and picks him up by his hair. Jesus decks him with a right hand to the chin, sending him back into the ropes. Jesus then Irish whips him and Jason comes back into a Pump Kick! Jesus drops down for a pinfall

…

1

…

…..

…

…

2

….

Kick out at 2.08

"I've been very impressed with Jesus Garza, who despite his size, is the underdog, but Jason Sabre's fighting spirit is very strong as we are over twelve minutes into this match." David said

"Imagine Jesus Garza winning the World Championship in Estadio Azteca. This is personal for him. The street thug from Tijuana needs to main event the biggest sporting event in the world, ACW Final Destination 2. He'll do anything for that shot." Evan said

Jesus Garza does an elbow drop across the chest of Sabre, before picking the smaller man up. Jesus delivers a Gutwrench Suplex onto Jason Sabre, and listens to Alexis, when she says to keep the Gutwrench in. Jesus Garza rolls up to his feet and applies pressure to the midsection to Sabre with the Gutwrench locked in. A "Go Ace!" chant battles "Hey-Sus!" in the same style (70/70) as the crowd becomes more even as Sabre is getting the air squeezed out of him. Desperately, Jason puts his palm on Jesus's face and tries to push against it. It doesn't do much, so Sabre slaps him right in the nose. Jesus loosens his grip, giving Sabre a chance to do a Double leg takedown! Jason then crosses both legs of Jesus and turns him over into a Cloverleaf. The chants of 'Go Ace!" battle "Jesus!" as now, the Ace is in control and is kneel down with the cloverleaf, almost sitting on the back of Jesus Garza. Seconds pass. Jesus starts to slide toward the ropes. Twenty Seconds have passed as the dueling chants have refused to stop. Jesus is about five feet away from the ropes. He grits his teeths as he forces himself and Sabre closer. Jason tries to step forward to pull him away, but he doesn't have the strength to do so. Fourty Five seconds have passed as Sabre grits his teeth as the attack on the midsection of his body has affected his breathing ability. Jesus finally grabs the bottom ropes. Jason lets go and drops to both knees before the crowd give a standing ovation and chant 'A-C-W' (98/0).

Sabre crawls away as Jesus rolls out of the ring and lays on the floor. The ref begins to count Jesus out. When he reaches three Jason walks over to the turnbuckles and climbs up to the top. The ref is at a five count as Jesus Garza is on his feet. Jason Sabre jumps off with a Final Hour, but Jesus moves out of the way. Jason crashes onto the outside floor! Jesus is shocked at how lucky he got. Alexis yells at him to take advantage. The ref count to seven, before Jesus picks Sabre up and slides him into the ring. Jesus enters afterwards. Jesus puts Sabre between his legs and delivers his secondary finisher, the Descansa en Paz (Gotch Piledriver)!

"Rest in peace, Jason Sabre! Jesus had that finisher in his back pocket for a match like this!" Evan said as Jesus goes for the pin

…..

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

….

…

…..

Jason gets his foot on the rope!

"Well it wasn't enough! The Ace got his foot on the rope! This starmaking match continues after almost seventeen minutes of hard hitting action!" David said, going into his passionate state.

Jesus is beyond disappointed as Sabre's foot stays on the bottom rope. Jesus gets up and takes off his jersey, before throwing it into the crowd. Jesus reaches down to pick Sabre up. He drags him up to his feet and pushes him against the corner. Jesus delivers a couple shoulder thrusts to Sabre, before elevating him onto the top turnbuckle. Jesus steps onto the bottom turnbuckle to begin his climb up, but Jason Sabre delivers a few right hands to knock him back down. Sabre then kicks him in the face from a seated position up top to back him up. Jason Sabre then stands up on the top turnbuckle and finally delivers the Final Hour right into a pinfall!

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…

…..

….

Shoulder up at 2.88!

Jason rolls off Jesus as the crowd give them another standing ovation for their performance tonight. Jason slowly gets up to his feet in the corner as Jesus slowly gets to a kneeling position after a long time on his back. Sabre charges toward him for the Final Resolution (Kinsasha). It connects! The force of the move sends Jesus rolling onto the ring apron and saving him from the pinfall attempt, but not for long as Sabre rolls him back in, before climbing up to the top turnbuckle. Sabre delivers a gorgeous Frog Splash (Or another Final Hour, just on a grounded opponent), getting a lot of height on it, before crashing onto Jesus! Jason hooks a leg.

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.95!

"Jason Sabre is having a lot of trouble putting Jesus Garza away!" Evan calls

"Don't be a fool Evan! Jason Sabre has a lot of ammo left and it looks like he's loading up his gun right now" David said

Jason is on his feet amongst an electric crowd that is buying into Jesus Garza's effort tonight as well as Jason Sabre's string of moves. Jason does his signature gun taunt, pointing at Jesus. Alexis buries her head into the palms of her hand as she can only watch Jesus slowly stumble to his feet with his back towards Jason. Jesus Garza turns around. Final Blow (RKO) connects! Jason goes for a pin

"That might've been his last bullet." Evan said

….

1

…

…

…

….

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3

"It is all over! After 22:31, Jason Sabre has bested Jesus Garza in an excellent match that showed everyone what this Road to Glory Championship match at the Staples Center on Sunday and the proposition of main eventing ACW Final Destination 2, live from Estadio Azteca means to everyone on this roster. Hat's off to both guys." David said as money is thrown into the ring as Jason Sabre is helped up by the ref

"Jesus Garza lost. We predicted that. But dang it, he did okay tonight. I do wonder who will face Jason Sabre at Glory Road 2 on Sunday. Ash Russo or Detrick Cyrus? Find out next!" Evan said.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(The Neal Deal with Evan Neal studio)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Diamondust." Evan introduces as the camera pans out to see Diamondust sitting in a Diamond encrusted chair as the two men fan her with gigantic fans. "Uh….first question, how do you feel about Seth Sullivan."

"I'd play with his pocket snake for a few minutes." Diamondust replies

"Finally, someone who understands!" Evan cheered. "Anyways, this Sunday you will have yet another match with Natalia Rodriguez. Rumor has it that she's been very distant from her fellow Hope members ever since her loss to you at ACW Final Destination from the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum." Evan said

"That's sweet old Nattie's fault. Although sweet isn't how I would describe her now. It seems like I broke her…..or did I? Maybe I just unlocked her full potential when I defeated her on the day her master died." Diamondust replies.

"Aren't you scared-"

"I'll cut you off right there, my young, supple, Evan Neal. I'm not scared. Natalia Rodriguez, the Dark Phoenix, as she calls herself now, is still the girl I beat. She's still the girl who had the nerve to reject…." She inhales, breathing out "...Diamondust. Her aggression doesn't worry me as much as it does, Erin Frost. I have enjoyed watching the evolution of Natalia Rodriguez into a monster. She's almost like my baby. It's kind of sexy. She used to be this cute girl who didn't no any better, but now she's a strong willed independent woman."

"I wouldn't go that far. Natalia is stupid-" Evan said before being cut off.

"Are you saying that someone is controlling her?" Diamondust said

"I think there is a puppet master that's leading her and I know that it isn't Detrick Cyrus. I'll say it right now. Natalia Rodriguez is no longer a friend of Hope. Erin Frost, find a new best friend. CJ Hawk, find a new idiot to watch wrestling with. Detrick Cyrus, find a new girl to never ask out because you're a wimp. Natalia Rodriguez will win the title and leave Hope to join a different Faction. Maybe even Despair" Evan claims

"Interesting theory. Maybe we should stop recording and discuss it in private with my two boys. Just the four of us." Diamondust flirts

"No thanks. I have to attend my monthly Seth Sullivan fanclub meeting. Would you like to join?" Evan asked

"I'll pass." Diamondust said, before snapping her fingers. The two men then lift up her chair and walk out of the studio

* * *

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

 **Whispers in my ear**

"It is time to determine who will face Jason Sabre in the Road to Glory Championship Tournament finals. Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre have built quite the history." David said

"Best friends turned enemies turned….I don't know what they are. In fact, I don't even know where Hope stands with Defiance." Evan said

"If Detrick wins, they'll be at odds. Will Sabre and Detrick write one last chapter in their epic story on Sunday?" David asked

 **I've been away, a little while, sometimes I just can't help myself**

 **When my mind's running wild, I seem to lose grip on reality**

 **And I try to disregard the crazy things the voices tell me to do, but it's no use**

 **I tried to own it, write songs about it**

"There is one very jealous man standing in the way of that chapter being written. And it's this guy. He is so jealous of Roman McIntyre. It is ridiculous! The ego on this guy is insane." Evan said

"I think you're putting a spin on a story that you know nothing about. All I know is that Ash and Roman have had some issues with Aldo changing Anarchy. Ash is against all the changes and if….and I do mean if….Ash wins the tournament….will all these issue come to a boiling point and cause a Roman McIntyre versus Ash Russo match at Final Destination 2?" David questions

The bell rings before Detrick Cyrus and Ash Russo lock up. Detrick puts Ash in a wristlock easily, but Ash breaks up quickly and attempts a dropkick. However Detrick is able to swat his feet away in midair. Ash lands on his feet and catches Detrick Cyrus in a headlock. Detrick pushes Ash into the ropes, but Russo jumps up to the middle rope and comes back with a Springboard Arm Drag. Detrick immediately gets to his feet, but stops once he sees that Ash is ready. Both seem prepared to strike, but neither do. Both wait for the other to make a move. Both back off into their respective corners as the crowd is firmly behind Detrick. Then they meet up again for a lock up. Detrick puts Ash in a waistlock, before lifting him into the air and doing a takedown. Ash is on all fours as Detrick has full control of his back as he lays on top of his back while having him in the waistlock. Ash is able to sit up on his knees, which prompts Detrick to put him in a headlock. Ash gets to his feet and pushes Detrick into the rope. Detrick comes back into a Dropsault that sends Detrick stumbling back through the middle ropes and falling outside of the ring. Ash waits for Detrick to start getting up on the outside before running towards a corner to go for a Triangle Moonsault. But as he comes down onto Detrick Cyrus, the Lucha Warrior delivers a swift kick to the chest, stopping him and sending Ash Russo crashing to the ring mat.

"Detrick Cyrus stops Ash Russo's momentum with a huge kick to the chest." David said

"Ash was just starting to get rolling too. What a shame….not." Evan laughs

Detrick rolls into the ring as the crowd chants "Santa Mierda". The ref reaches a three count as Ash gets to his feet. Detrick runs off the ropes, before diving over the top rope and hitting a Tope con Hilo! Detrick lands on his feet, slapping the hands of some children in the front row, before walking over to Ash Russo and picking him up. Detrick rolls Ash into the ring, before sliding in himself, right into a pin. However it barely gets a one count. Detrick delivers a Spinning Elbow to the side of Ash's head, sending him reeling towards the ropes. Detrick then delivers a second one, sending him into the ropes fully. Ash walks toward the corner, holding his face as Detrick closes in. Detrick delivers a right hand to the top of the head, before delivering a Knife Edge Chop while he's in the corner. Detrick then lifts him onto the top rope before backing up. Detrick jumps up to the top rope next to Ash and does a Springboard Arm Drag off the top turnbuckle, before crawling over and hooking a leg.

…..

1

…

…

….

Kick out at 1.63

Detrick picks Russo up before kicking him in the gut. Detrick follows up with a pair of right hands to phase him, before possibly going for his Back Suplex Neckbreaker. However Ash flips out of it, landing behind Detrick and putting him in a waist lock. Ash attempts the Chaos Theory, but Detrick grabs onto the corner as Ash leans back. Ash is forced to let go of Detrick and rolls up to his feet in time to be caught with a Moonsault off the second turnbuckle. Detrick has Ash in a pinning position but he kicks out before two. Detrick gets to his feet before Ash and kicks him in the gut, before putting him between his legs. Detrick lifts him up into Powerbomb position, but Ash counters into a Hurricanrana that sends Detrick Cyrus flying into the rope. Detrick lands with his head draping over the middle ropes. Ash Russo sees his opportunity to run off the ropes and perform a Tiger Feint Kick. Detrick rolls backwards and lays on the ring mat as Ash Russo lands on the ring apron. Ash sprints across the ring apron and climbs up to the top turnbuckle. He turns around so his back is to Detrick and dives off with a Phoenix Splash. It connects! Ash hooks the leg.

….

1

…

….

….

….

2

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.35

"Detrick and Ash are throwing fast paced bombs at each other as we close in on seven minutes into this match." Evan said

"Unlike the previous match, which had a slower and stiffer style, these two are looking to end this as quick as possible. Neither wants to play the long con game with Glory Road 2 this Sunday." David said

Ash steps back into the corner and starts to stomp his feet signalling for Rebellion (Claymore Kick) as Detrick slowly stumbles up to his feet. Ash charges toward him, but Detrick has it scouted and catches Ash with the Leaping Reverse STO, before he can leave his feet! Detrick rolls onto the ring apron, before getting to his feet and making his way up to the top turnbuckle, moving as quick as he can. Detrick goes for the Ascending Star (630 Senton). Ash Russo rolls out of the way and Detrick crashes on his back. Ash rolls up to his feet as Detrick is starting to get up. Ash lifts him up into a Electric Chair position, possibly going for the Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel), but before he can do anything, Detrick hammers him over the head with a right, before jumping off his shoulders. Detrick lands on his feet and within two second attempts his signature 915 (Trouble in Paradise), but Ash ducks it. Ash hits a Step up Enziguri to the back of the head and puts him in a waistlock. Ash runs forward going for the Chaos Theory. It connects! And it leads right into a pin!

…

1

….

….

…

…..

2

…..

….

….

…

Kick out at 2.8

Ash pulls Detrick closer to the turnbuckle, before climbings up to the top turnbuckle with Cyrus about six feet away from him. Ash attempts a Phoenix Splash! It connects right into a pin.

….

1

…

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

….

…

Kick out at 2.9!

"Ash is throwing big move after big move! One Rebellion or Burning Ashes will end this." David said

Ash pulls the hair in his face back and slides away from Detrick. He gets up in the opposite corner and starts stomping his feet again, signalling for Rebellion as Detrick slowly gets to his feet. Ash charges toward him, but when he gets close, Cyrus takes a Step forward and hits the 915! Detrick waits a few seconds, before sliding over to Ash and pinning him.

….

1

….

…..

….

…..

2

….

….

…

Kick out at 2.74!

Detrick gets to his feet and taunts for the DKO (Fireman's Carry into an Overhead Kick) as Ash begins to get up. Detrick lifts him up into a fireman's carry, but Ash slides out from behind and runs toward the nearby ropes. Detrick turns around into a No Hands handspring Cutter! Ash and Detrick get a respectful cheer from Monterrey before Ash gets up again with the intent to end Detrick in his eyes. He backs into a corner, stomping his feet. Detrick starts to get up as Ash charges toward him. Rebellion connects! Ash Russo hooks a leg

…

1

…

…..

…..

….

2

….

…

…

…

3

"It is official after 12:08 of past faced, hard hitting action, the finals have been set for the mens tournament. It will be Jason Sabre vs Ash Russo for the first time ever for the ACW Road to Glory Championship. Who is headlining Final Destination 2 from Estadio Azteca in Mexico City!?" David questions as Ash is helped up by the ref

"Meanwhile, Detrick Cyrus joins Freddy Escobar, Sicario and Jesus Garza in the ACW Wildcard Championship ladder match on Sunday. Last week wasn't a one off. Detrick is once again involved in his brothers affairs." Evan said

"But the big story is this. Will Ash win and challenge Roman for the ACW World Championship?" David questions as Ash Russo stands on the turnbuckle celebrating to a mixed reaction as Detrick Cyrus lays on the outside floor, disappointed that he's out of the tournament and won't main event Final Destination again.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **My hands are searching for you**

 **My arms are outstretched towards you**

 **I feel you on my fingertips**

 **My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

"It is time for our final match of the evening and it is to determine the last woman in the ACW Womens Road to Glory Championship Tournament finals. This woman is Lacey Alvarez of Anarchy. The biggest match of her career happened at the last Glory Road when she faced Natalia Rodriguez in a legendary match for the ACW Womens Championship." David said

"But she lost that match. However, there was no Aldo Montoya back then. This Lacey Alvarez, unlike her alleged boyfriend Ash Russo, has accepted Aldo Montoya's way. There is a big chance that she could win this entire thing." Evan said

 **Yo, look, I woke up with my attitude, Kanye**

 **I don't give a fuck what my mom say**

 **Okay, maybe a little bit, but only cause I'm really not tryna start up any beef with my madre**

 **But in my mind, today I'm Beyoncé**

"The one person standing in front of her is the People Champion herself, Sofia Reynoso. Being accompanied by her friend, Alexis Espinoza, Sofia has proven herself as a very successful talent." David said

"Yes she has. The current ACW Factions Champion, the soul survivor of the 62 minute Total Warfare match, and the current Race for Sullivan Champion. She has built quite the reputation over the last few months."

"Strap in folks." David warns

The bell rings as the two women both have confident looks on their face. Lacey calls for a lock up and Sofia walks over to do it. But then she decides to walk past Lacey, step outside the ring, shrug and say 'No bitch'. Lacey slides out of the ring, but when she does, Sofia slides in at the same time, playing some games with Lacey. Lacey giggles as she looks up into the ring to see Sofia Reynoso stand there. Lacey starts to skip around the ring as gleeful as ever as Sofia watches. The ref begins his count. By the time he reaches six, Sofia gets out of the ring to block Lacey from skipping anymore, but when she does Lacey rolls into the ring, playing some tricks of her own. Sofia realizes this when she sees Lacey inside the ring and nods her head. Sofia steps onto the ring apron, but Lacey quickly dropkicks her off of it. Sofia lands on her feet, but Lacey hits Sofia with the Anarchy Special (Cartwheel over the top ropes into a Corkscrew), getting the action started with a high spot. Lacey picks Sofia up and Irish whips her into the steel steps, getting the match underway. Sofia goes shoulder first into them, before Lacey picks her up and rolls her inside of the ring. Lacey goes for a quick pin, but barely gets a two count. Sofia scampers towards the bottom corner, but Lacey meets her there with a dropkick driven right into her chest. Lacey Alvarez then begins to stomp on Sofia's body until the ref threatens to disqualify her, which backs her off.

"Lacey Alvarez is showing a more aggressive and pitbull like side to her tonight after a couple minutes of playing with Sofia in the early moments of the match." David said

"Lacey is going to need that against Sofia Reynoso." Evan said

Lacey quickly gets past the ref and helps Sofia to her feet, before delivering a throat thrust that forces Sofia into the corner. Lacey then throws a couple high kicks to the chest, before starting to choke Sofia in the corner with her leg. The ref starts to count Lacey out, but Lacey removes her leg at four. Sofia bends down, trying to catch her breath, but Lacey pulls her back up and delivers a chop to the chest. Lacey goes to Irish Whip Sofia out of the corner, but feigns it, and pulls her back in to a spinning back elbow. Sofia falls to the mat, holding her face, before Lacey runs off the ropes. Lacey jumps up to the middle and hits a Springboard Moonsault, before going for a pinfall

….

1

…

….

….

….

2

Kick out at 2!

Lacey stays on top of Sofia by mounting her and delivering a series of right hands, before grabbing her by the hair and smashing the back of her head against the canvas multiple times. Lacey then gets off Sofia collecting heat (0/80) from the crowd for the aggressive approach she's taking against the uber popular Sofia Reynoso. Sofia gets up to her feet only for Lacey to deliver a high kick to her shoulder. Lacey then hits a Spinning Heel Kick, sending her back down to the ring mat. Lacey runs off the ropes and comes back a Cannon Ball Senton on Sofia, driving all her weight into the midsection of Sofia Reynoso. Lacey goes for a pin.

…..

1

….

….

….

…..

2

..

Kick out at 2.07

"Lacey Alvarez is relentless right now and is staying on top of Sofia Consistently." David said

"I am shocked to be saying that Lacey Alvarez has dominated the first five minutes of this bout against Sofia Reynoso." Evan Neal says

Lacey stomps on Sofia a couple of times, before stepping out of the ring and onto the ring apron, looking to Springboard when Sofia gets up. Once Sofia is on both feet, Lacey Springboard. But she Springboard right into a Battering Heabutt from Sofia Reynoso! Lacey is sent flying into the ropes. She ricochets off them right into a Spinning Spinebuster from Sofia Reynoso who is starting to come to life. 'Sofia' chants are in full effect (95/0) right now. Sofia does a knee drop across Lacey's head, before getting up and a second one to the back of her neck and head after she rolls onto her stomach. Sofia then plucks Lacey off the ring mat and delivers a hard right hand and Irish Whips Lacey toward the corner, before running behind her. Lacey stops herself before hitting the turnbuckle and pulls herself up to mule kick the incoming Sofia. Sofia reels back, before Lacey comes out of the corner with a 540 Kick! Lacey drops down for a pinfall.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.15

Lacey says dammit as she slaps the ring mat. She picks Sofia up and delivers a shoot kick to the chest, before doing a Forearm across the face. Lacey then drags Sofia in the corner and kicks her in the gut. Lacey then Irish whips Sofia towards the other corner. Lacey goes for a Handspring Back Kick into the corner, but Sofia catches her body and pulls her up onto her shoulders. Sofia runs across the ring with Lacey and delivers a Bucklebomb! Lacey crashes into the turnbuckles and hangs there, using her arms around the ropes to stay up. Sofia then delivers a corner lariat, followed by another one and another one. The crowd counts. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve. Diez. Sofia then Irish Whips her out of the corner, but feigns it, before pulling her back into a Half Nelson Suplex head and neck first into the middle turnbuckle! Sofia drags her out of the corner and pins her.

"That was a sickening Half Nelson Suplex! Absolute brutality by The People's Champion." David said

"Everyone wants to be the Road to Glory Champion. Screw you opponents body. Do anything to win!" Evan says

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

Kick out at 2.5!

The crowd actually pops after that and begins to chant 'A-C-W' (97/0) as Sofia rolls off Lacey's body, taking some time to plan her next move. Lacey is very slow to her feet after that crazy move, getting up with the help of the turnbuckles. Sofia charges at Lacey, but Lacey lifts up both her feet and Sofia runs into them. Sofia reels back as Lacey elevates herself onto the second turnbuckle, but before she can do anything, Sofia delivers a big boot that sends her tumbling down onto the ring apron, near the corner. Sofia then stands on the second turnbuckle and reaches down, before pulling Lacey up and putting her into a Double Underhook. She then deadlifts Lacey into the air and jumps off the second rope, bringing Lacey back in with a Deadlift Double Underhook DDT off the middle turnbuckle! The crowd explodes in 'Dis is Awesome' chants (100/0) as Sofia and Lacey lay on the ring mat.

"Are you kidding me?! Did you freaking see that Evan? She just swiped Lacey off the ring apron and brought her back in with an elevated Underhook DDT! Bloody hell, this is fucking awesome!" David screams into his passionate state

"Absolutely incredible." Evan simply adds as the ref begins to count the two downed women out

"Never question the meaning of the ACW Road to Glory Championship tonight after the three excellent bouts we have witnessed! I fucking Professional Wrestling!" Screams David

The ref has reached a five count as Sofia crawls away from Lacey and uses the ropes to get to her feet. Lacey is barely starting to move as Sofia Reynoso approaches her. Sofia delivers a hard right hand to the head of Lacey Alvarez. Lacey goes back down, before Sofia drags her back up. Sofia puts her between her legs again and lifts her into a Powerbomb position. She runs toward the turnbuckles attempting another Bucklebomb, but Lacey reverses into a Hurricanrana sending Sofia Reynoso flying head first into the top turnbuckle. Sofia walks back into a Breathless (Superkick). Lacey drops down into a Lateral Press, hooking a leg.

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

…

…

Shoulder up at 2.72!

Lacey and Sofia are both tired after this war of a match. Lacey slowly gets to her feet, clearly disappointed in not winning, but still climbs up to the top turnbuckle and taunts for the Final Flight (Eclipse). Sofia gets to her feet and Lacey dives off, but before she can drop down into a Stunner, Sofia wraps her in a Full Nelson hold! The crowd explodes as Sofia swings her around for a few seconds in a Full Nelson, before delivering another Full Nelson Suplex! Lacey looks folded in half as she lands on her head and neck again. Sofia quickly rolls the lifeless body of Lacey Alvarez up to her feet and puts her between her legs. She puts her in a Gory Special position, about to set up for the Gran Final (Weapon X). But elbows Sofia twice in the head to stop her from putting an arm around her neck and completing the setup. Lacey Alvarez hits a leg trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb! Lacey has her in a pinning position

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 2.87!

Monterrey starts to throw money into the ring before the match is even over as Sofia and Lacey lay there, both exhausted. The ref counts them both. Three! No movement. Five! Sofia is the first to stir. Seven! Lacey sits up. Sofia delivers a right hand from one knee, but Lacey does a crescent kick like move while using her arms to prop herself off the ring mat. Lacey goes for a pin, desperate to end it

….

1

…

…

….

….

2

…..

….

….

…...

Kick out at 2.89!

Lacey immediately starts to try and drag Sofia Reynoso up to her feet, in position to hit the Silent Whisper (Ripcord Spanish Fly). She does the Ripcord, but when she pulls Sofia in, the People's Champ headbutt's her in the head. Lacey lets go of Sofia's wrist and is dazed. Sofia kicks her in the gut, before hitting a No Scope (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a Neckbreaker). She then floats over onto her feet with Lacey and puts her in a Double Underhook. End Credits (Double Underhook Powerbomb into both Knee) connects! Sofia has her pinned!

…..

1

…..

….

….

…..

2

….

…..

…..

…..

3

"It is all over at 18:43! Sofia Reynoso advances to the Finals of the ACW Road to Glory Championship tournament!" David screams as Sofia instantly begins to collect all the money in the ring.

"If I'm exhausted after calling this entire show. I can only wonder how the six people who were in action tonight must feel. We witnessnessed three classic matches." Evan said

"Absolutely. And we'll see some more, this Sunday when we return home to Los Angeles California at the Staples Center for ACW Glory Road 2." David said as the match graphics begin to air

"First up, Freddy Escobar, Sicario, Jesus Garza and Detrick Cyrus will meet in a ladder match to determine the new ACW Wildcard Championship. Freddy has had problems with La Rebelion for a long time and last week, Detrick inadvertently got involved. Will La Rebelion add another title to their impressive resume or will Freddy get lucky? Or maybe, Detrick Cyrus will win and find himself en route to another ACW World Championship match." Speculates Evan

"Following that is a match that's been a long time coming. Natalia Rodriguez has sacrificed her friends and her past self for this. It will be Diamondust defending her ACW Womens Championship against Natalia Rodriguez. Will Nattie come full circle and win the Championship back from the woman who caused her mental breakdown and sabbatical from Hope?" David said

"Following that is another bitter match. Devil's Playground 2. Azriel and Malice worked side by side. Malice was his most loyal servant. Now Malice walks with Defiance against Azriel and Despair. These two meet inside Devil's Playground on Sunday." Evan said

"Then the ACW Womens Road to Glory Championship will be decided as Hope veteran Erin Frost, Hope Newcomer Izzy Martinez Solare and La Rebelion's popular rising star Sofia Reynoso will fight in a elimination match. The winner will choose their match at Final Destination 2 and win the Road to Glory Championship. Will we see Erin Frost in a battle against her former friend or a battle against the one who turned Natalia against her. Will we see Izzy attempt to do what Natalia couldn't do and beat Diamondust or see a battle of generations between Natalia and Izzy. Or will Sofia Reynoso finally get a shot at the ACW Womens Championship?" David said

"And then it's our main event. Jason Sabre versus Ash Russo for the ACW Mens Road to Glory Championship. Anarchy has been at odds with Ash to the point where I don't even consider Ash a member. Jason Sabre, himself has looked to solidify his 'Ace' status while also trying to end Azriel and Despair for good. What will happen when this first time ever match happens?" Questions Evan

"Only one way to find out and that's to tune in. Thank you for joining us for this amazing night of action." David Harkness said as the last shot of the night is Sofia getting her hand raised by Alexis as people continue to throw money at them.

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **ACW Glory Road 2 Match Card**

 **ACW Wildcard Championship, Ladder Match:** Sicario vs Freddy Escobar vs Jesus Garza vs Detrick Cyrus

 **ACW Womens Championship:** Diamondust © vs Natalia Rodriguez

 **Devil's Playground 2:** Azriel vs Jason Malice

 **Womens Road to Glory Championship:** Izzy Martinez Solare vs Erin Frost vs Sofia Reynoso (W/ Alexis Espinoza)

 **Mens Road to Glory Championship:** Jason Sabre vs Ash Russo

* * *

Prediction poll is on my profile. PM me for the popularity polls for this part of the season

Top 5 matches

Top 10 Character Dynamics

Top 5 Scenes

Top 5 Factions

Top 5 Storylines/Feuds/Story arcs

Top 15 Characters


	18. ACW Glory Road 2 Part 1

**Michiteiku Yami from Jigoku Shoujo OST plays** as we see a view of Devil's Playground coming down the ring in slow motion. We see a flash of Azrel's face and then a flash of Malice's face.

" **I live to Serve Azriel"- Malice, Season 1 Episode 6**

" **That quote is a lie now. I thought you were the hero that saved me from that war. When I lost my memory, you gave me a purpose but the truth of the matter was that you caused all of this. My life as a murderer began when you and Micah Hyde told me to kill my life." Malice narrates** over video of Malice clorofoaming Detrick multiple times, hitting Detrick with Laid to Rest, Malice standing in front of Giselle when Azriel goes on a rampage, and then it ends with Giselle and Malice in the elevator

Giselle lunges at Malice, catching him off guard and putting both hands on his head, Malice is disoriented but stops moving. He looks almost paralyzed as images go through his head. First was of a younger version of him kissing a raven haired woman in a wedding dress. Followed by one of him holding a baby at the bedside of that same woman. Then one of Malice standing beside Azriel in the war. Followed by one of Micah Hyde pointing a pistol at Malice. Followed lastly by an image of Malice holding the head of the raven haired woman in front of Azriel, who sits on his throne and Micah, who smiles beside him

" **You want vengeance…." Azriel narrates over a clip of him sitting on his throne. "But you'll have to go through hell to get it and you will not walk out."**

"I could push you off this building now, but I don't want to. I want your punishment for betraying me to be broadcast all over the world." Azriel said as they stand on the rooftop of Despair's building

"Why did you do all these things to me? Why did you make me kill my own wife and child?" Malice asked

"Your child is not dead." Azriel reveals, causing Malice to crack a smile

"Where is my child?" Malice asked

"Micah Hyde knows. He gave your child away to someone. You being forced to kill your wife was your own fault. You chose to marry her. You chose to marry Micah Hyde's niece and Micah needed the money from her inheritance." Azriel explains

"That was his family and he forced me to kill her for money…." Malice said

"It's the same thing you've been doing for the last few years I've known you. You killed and I would pay you." Azriel said

"I was cold blooded. That was the life you forced me to live. I don't want that life now." Malice said

"You will live with all those memories for the rest of your life. Turning a new leaf will never erase what you've done. If you ever find your child again, they will be disappointed to see that their father is a murderer and someone who fought for a lost cause like Jason Sabre." Azriel said

"I fight for myself. No one else." Malice said

" **Defiance runs through the veins of Malice as he wishes to walk into Devil's Playground and destroy Azriel for everything he's done. His road has been paved in darkness similar to Natalia Rodriguez…." A Narrator Narrates as the OST stops.**

" **When ACW started I was happy go lucky, but reality made things dark" Natalia Rodriguez narrates as a image of her original look turns into her current one. Tina from Final Fantasy VI's OST plays. "My Road was paved in light…."**

"It's over! It's finally over. Natalia Rodriguez has just become the ACW Womens Champion after 22:00 minutes. The will, passion and edurence of both women were tested and in the end, Natalia walks out champion in an instant classic." David Harkness calls as Rey Pantera raises her hand in the ring from the first Glory Road.

" **And then Diamondust came along and slowly I broke…."**

"Why? You ask why? You ignore my love letters and presents yet you ask why?! Look in the mirror Natalia. You are beautiful. So innocent. So sweet. Almost like a Disney princess come to life. I pursued you, but you scorned me. Why? Am I too ugly for you Nattie?" Diamondust said from the house of mirrors scene in Season 1.

"No! It's because you're a creepy stalker!" Natalia shouts.

"What about those other guys?! I know your past!" Diamondust says, causing Natalia to swell up in tears. She tries to hold back, but they roll down her face. "Look into the mirror. Some would say that you're a perfect girl next door archetype, but the reality is that you're a filthy little whore who spread her legs for anyone looking for fun."

"I had no choice!" Natalia yells back.

"You rejected me, but gave your precious fruit to them! Blasphemy! You are a whore. A slut." Diamondust said, intensity spewing from her lips, changing her usual demeanor

" **My road became paved in darkness with Vengeance being the only light in the road."**

"Erin Frost has thrown in the towel at 32:31" David said over a clip of Erin Frost sitting Natalia up and putting a towel over her bloody head, hugging her friend at ACW Final Destination

" **I almost turned into what I never wanted to become…."**

"Azriel did. You want to join Despair, am I right?" Giselle asked

"I don't know. I just need help beating Diamondust. There's something missing that I can't get from Hope." Natalia said.

"Why are you so insistent on beating Diamondust?" Giselle said

"Master Pantera." Natalia answers, looking away from Giselle. Giselle stays quiet for a second, observing the other woman. The pain on her face. Her frustration was evident.

"The last memory of you for him was you losing. You want to avenge that in hopes that it will relieve the pain you feel in your heart." Giselle explains to a nod from Natalia.

"Yes. You're right. But I don't want to be apart Despair. I've been fighting them for so long. I can't become what I hate." Natalia said

" **And then I turned into the Dark Phoenix"**

We see Jason Sabre giving Natalia the Dark Phoenix necklace before switching the fire of the Dark Phoenix surrounding her.

" **I now my road of Vengeance meets it's Final Destination." Natalia Concludes**

"By the skin of her teeth she did it. I think it's fair to start advertising Natalia Rodriguez vs Diamondust for the ACW Womens Championship at the Staples Center in Los Angeles for ACW Glory Road 2." Evan said as Diamondust orders for her men to lift up the couch so she can stand on it and raise the ACW Womens Championship while Natalia Rodriguez stands with the ACW Wildcard Championship in the ring, before the song stops

" **And as their roads are about revenge….for five people….their road is defined by Glory"** The narrator says as we see a close up of the Road to Glory Championships on pedestals. Then **Wow by Post Malone** begins to play as Highlights of the tournament matches begin.

"Jesus Garza advances to the Semi-Finals in two weeks after some help from Alexis and a lack of help from Asher and Yul." David narrates over a clip of Asher refusing to give Brandon Duke a chair, followed by Alexis Espinoza hitting a Double or Nothing on him. Then Jesus hitting El Fin before getting his hand raised.

 **Said she tired of lil' money, need a big boy**

 **Pull up twenty inch blades like I'm Lil' Troy**

"Izzy is advancing the Road To Glory Championship match at ACW Glory Road. Can you imagine the idea of this girl coming into ACW mid way through the season and then main event Estadio Azteca. This could be a big story." David narrates over a clip of Katarina pie facing Izzy. Izzy falls onto her knee, but pops up with a Pop Up Split Kick! Katarina is stumbling and Izzy takes the chance to hit a Solare Flame (Destino)!

 **Now it's everybody flockin', need a decoy**

"I don't want to be in this tournament. I forfeit my match to Erin Frost." Natalia narrates over a clip of Natalia Rodriguez and Erin Frost having a staredown

 **Shawty mixin' up the vodka with the LaCroix, yeah**

 **G-Wagen, G-Wagen, G-Wagen, G-Wagen**

 **All the housewives pullin' up (up, up, up)**

 **I got a lot of toys**

 **720S bumpin' Fall Out Boy**

"Jason Sabre took a rare risk and it looks like it paid off." David said over a clip of Jason Springboarding up to the top rope and doing a Springboard Elbow Drop onto Samuel onto the outside floor.

"Jason Sabre is an absolute madman" David said over clips of Jason chopping the hell out of Samuel's chest until it's purple. Then Samuel reversing a Final Blow into Kill.

"Samuel has failed Despair tonight. Azriel, Defiance is here. Despair is going to be on a decline. And Jason Sabre is coming for you throne." David claims over a clip of Samuel backs off as Jason gets to his feet. Samuel attempts Die! Again, but Jason catches his foot and pulls him into a Slingblade. Jason then backs up into a corner taunts for Final Resolution (Kinsasha). Jason charges forward. It Connects!

 **You was talkin' shit in the beginning (mm-mm)**

 **Back when I was feelin' more forgivin' (more forgivin')**

 **I know it piss you off to see me winnin' (see me win)**

 **See the igloo in my mouth when I be grinnin' (I be grinnin'), yeah**

"The pacing in this match is unreal" David Harkness narrates over clips of Ash attempting a Crumbling Empire only for Furno to elbow him in the face. Furno diving off the middle turnbuckle with a Diving Clothesline into a Implanter DDT. Furno Moxley hitting a Moment of Violence. Ash hitting a Step up Enziguri followed by a Chaos Theory. Then Ash hitting the Burn to Ashes on Furno.

"What if Ash Russo wins the Road to Glory Championship Tournament? Will he choose to face Roman McIntyre for the ACW World Championship." Evan speculates as Ash gets his hand raised.

 **Hunnid bands in my pocket, it's on me**

 **Hunnid deep when I roll like the army**

 **Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely**

"Freddy's here! And he got Sicario disqualified!" David narrates over a clip of Detrick getting punched by Freddy. Followed by Freddy doing a Suicide Dive transitioned into a Tornado DDT on the floor onto Sicario! Ending with Detrick Cyrus doing a Tope Con Hilo, then hitting a DKO on Sicario.

 **It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow)**

 **Hunnid bands in my pocket, it's on me (on me)**

 **Yeah, your grandmama probably know me (know me)**

 **Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely**

 **It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow)**

 **Everywhere I go (hey)**

 **Catch me on the block like I'm Mutombo (wow)**

 **750 Lambo in the Utah snow (skrrt)**

"Jesus Garza is 6'4, the current ACW Factions Champion, being escorted by Alexis Espinoza and has been undefeated this entire season. But, he is the underdog. He's going up against Jason Sabre." David said over clips of Jason Sabre attempting a version of his Signature Final Strike (Rainmaker). But as he pulled him in, Jesus did a knee to the gut to stop him from connecting. Then, Jason doing a Inverted Suplex on Jesus Garza from in the ring to the outside floor.

"Both men are laying it all on the line just for an opportunity to win the Road to Glory Championship." David said over a clip of Jason trying to a Final Hour off the ring apron, getting caught and having his back rammed into the steel post. Then Jesus doing a Reverse Tilt A Whirl Gutbuster. Jason putting Jesus in the Cloverleaf and then the Jason letting go and falling to both knees.

"Jason Sabre is having a lot of trouble putting Jesus Garza away!" Evan calls as Sabre hits Final Hour for a 2 count. Then a Final Resolution. Then one more clip of him hitting a Frog Splash and once again getting a 2 count

"That might've been his last bullet." Evan said as Sabre hits a Final Blow and then the three count.

 **Trunk in the front like that shit Dumbo, yeah**

 **Cut the roof off like a nip-tuck**

 **Pull up to the house with some big butts**

 **Turn the kitchen counter to a strip-club**

 **Me and Dre came for the**

"Detrick and Ash are throwing fast paced bombs at each other" Evan said over clips of Ash going for a Triangle Moonsault only for Detrick to catch him with a Kick to the chest. Detrick doing a Springboard Arm Drag off the turnbuckle onto Ash. And then Ash doing a Phoenix Splash

"It is official after 12:08 of past faced, hard hitting action, the finals have been set for the mens tournament. It will be Jason Sabre vs Ash Russo for the first time ever for the ACW Road to Glory Championship. Who is headlining Final Destination 2 from Estadio Azteca in Mexico City!?" David questions over clips of Ash rolling out of the way of an Ascending Star. Ash ducking a 615, doing a Step Up Enziguri and then a Chaos Theory. Detrick lifts Ash up into a fireman's carry for a DKO but Ash slides off, behind him and hits a no hands Springboard Stunner. Then Ash Russo hits a Rebellion on Detrick.

 **When I got guap, all of y'all disappeared (wow)**

 **Before I dropped Stoney, none of y'all really cared (cared)**

 **Now they always say, "Congratulations, " to the kid (kid)**

 **And this is not a 40, but I'm pourin' out this shit (yeah)**

 **Used to have a lot, but I got more now (yup)**

 **Made another hit 'cause I got bored now (yup)**

 **Always goin' for it, never punt fourth down**

 **Last call, Hail Mary, Prescott touchdown, ayy (yeah)**

"Strap in folks." David says over clips of Lacey doing an Anarchy Special onto Sofia. Lacey doing a Springboard Moonsault. Then Lacey doing a Cannonball Senton. And lastly, Lacey Springboarding right into a Battering Ram Headbutt from Sofia.

"Everyone wants to be the Road to Glory Champion. Screw you opponents body. Do anything to win!" Evan says over clips of Lacey coming out the corner with a 540 Kick followed by Sofia Irish Whipping her out of the corner, but feigns it, before pulling her back into a Half Nelson Suplex head and neck first into the middle turnbuckle!

"Bloody hell, this is fucking awesome!" David said over a clip of Sofia doing a Deadlift Double Underhook DDT from the middle rope, dragging Lacey off the ring apron and back into the ring. Lacey reversing a Bucklebomb into a Hurricanrana into the turnbuckles and following it with a Breathless. Sofia countering a Final Flight into a Full nelson and then another Full Nelson Suplex. Lacey countering Gran Final into a Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

"It is all over at 18:43! Sofia Reynoso advances to the Finals of the ACW Road to Glory Championship tournament!" David screams over a Clip of Sofia countering the Silent Whisper with a headbutt and hitting a No Scope, before Floating over into a End Credits.

 **Hunnid bands in my pocket, it's on me (on me)**

 **Hunnid deep when I roll like the army (hey)**

"I just want my best friend back. Even if I have to beat the old Natalia to get it." Erin Frost says in a sit down interview setting.

 **Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely**

 **It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow)**

"I'm not going to lie, I want to establish myself and the next generation of Hope. I'll pin Erin tonight. Then I'll beat Diamondust or Natalia for the title at Final Destination 2." Izzy Martinez- Solare says from the same spot

 **Hunnid bands in my pocket, it's on me (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

 **Yeah, your grandmama probably know me (God damn)**

"I'm probably the most popular person on the roster...and this ACW Factions Championship is nice...but winning the Road to Glory Championship and then winning ACW Womens Championship to become the first Triple Crown Champion in the main event of Final Destination 2 in my hometown is pretty fucking awesome. I think the People's Champion deserves such a beautiful story. Or I'll kill Freddy. I don't know yet" Sofia Reynoso shrugs. "Probably the first thing though."

 **Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely**

 **It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (Wow, wow)**

"I just want Azriel. I want Despair to die. The ACW World Championship is not my focus, Azriel is….the women can have the main event. I just want Azriel. I need to end my story with him so I can move on to the ACW World Championship and it doesn't matter to me if Malice wins tonight. I will be the one who deals the Final Blow at Final Destination 2." Sabre said, stating his intention

 **Sayin', "Wow"**

 **(Wow)**

 **(Wow)**

"What do I want if I win the Road to Glory Championship? I want Anarchy back. And to do that, I have to beat Roman for the ACW World Championship, so that's what I'll do." Ash Russo said, before the music stops. "This is Glory Road….our path to our Final Destination begins now."

* * *

And with those words Pyro goes off from the top of the ramp in the Staples Center as we return home. The stage consists of one very wide screen with two taller but thinner screens at the left and right side where wrestlers walk out of (Similar to the NWA-TNA set from 2003 but with bigger screens).

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to ACW Glory Road 2, live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles California. In a few seconds we'll begin the show with a Four way Tables, ladders and Chairs match for the vacant ACW Wildcard Championship." David said

"But that's not the only reason why we're here. Natalia Rodriguez is looking to get the chip off of her shoulder as she challenges Diamondust for the ACW Womens Championship." Evan said

"Also we will witness Devil's Playground 2. Ash Russo and Seth Sullivan faced off in the inaugural match and neither walked out the same. I remember the brutality in that match even though it was so long ago." David said

"Also tonight, we will crown the Road to Glory Champions as Sofia Reynoso, Erin Frost, Izzy Solare, Jason Sabre and Ash Russo look to cement their status for ACW Final Destination 2." Evan said

"Those two matches that will be our closers for the night are going to be classics. But for right now, let's head to the ring for our TLC match!" David says

 **been countin' me out**

 **I'm countin' my bullets, I'm loadin' my clips**

 **I'm writin' down names, I'm makin' a list**

 **I'm checkin' it twice and I'm gettin' 'em hit**

"Jesus Garza had a good performance against Jason Sabre, but came up short." Evan said as he comes out to a good reception (75/0)

"Jesus Garza is someone you shouldn't be counting out even if he came up short. However I have to point out that a fellow stable member is in the match." David said

 **Es la vida quatro vente pistos pointed**

 **Botella empty first ten rows annointed**

 **The fiesta's poppin and all fingers pointed**

 **Irie eyed vatos got the whole crowd jointed**

"And here's that guy, Sicario. As you may notice, Alexis hasn't come out. All managers have been banned." Evan said as he comes out to good heat (0/78)

"It's interesting to hear the hate for Sicario after his stablemate got cheered seconds prior. Sicario's miserable personality shines brightly sometimes." David said

 **Father, father, unforgivable**

 **This is my house, you made it personal**

 **It's always trouble when they go too far**

 **Nobody mention my familia**

"Freddy Escobar has a serious look on his face as he comes out to his new theme." Evan said as he comes out to a mostly positive but very mixed reaction (57/25)

"Freddy's familia lost a member less than two weeks ago. Freddy is fighting for his stepdad in the sky tonight, but he's not the only one." David said

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

 **Whispers in my ear**

"Detrick Cyrus is the odds on favorite to win this. The leader of Hope could use this title to segue into a ACW World Championship match." Evan said

"I agree. But you have to wonder the mindset of Detrick Cyrus is going into this match. His brother is in deep water with La Rebelion who are half the participants in this match. I also know that him and his brother are estranged at this point. This is a tough match for him to be in" David said

The bell rings as Jesus and Sicario stand side by side as Detrick and Freddy are on their respective sides of the ring looking at the pair. Sicario instantly delivers a kick to the gut of Jesus, turning on him and throws him out of the ring. He says 'I'm the guy'. He then turns his head to be given a double leg takedown from Freddy Escobar who proceeds to mount him and deliver hard right hands to the head. Jesus Garza starts to get up on the outside floor, so Detrick Cyrus hits a Tope Con Hilo on him. The crowd starts a 'Welcome Home' chant, clearly excited over the return of ACW to their home arena. Detrick picks Jesus up and Irish whips him into the guardrail as we see Sicario escape the mount and rolls to the outside, but Freddy follows him out and clubs him in the back. Detrick charges toward Jesus Garza who is leaning against the guard rail. But Jesus back body drops him into the crowd. Jesus Garza sees Freddy stomping on Sicario's body, nearby, so he runs toward him and hits a shoulder block on Freddy to knock him down. Jesus then picks Sicario up and lifts him into the air in Military Press position, before throwing him into Freddy when Escobar gets up. Jesus looks under the ring and pulls out a Steel chair. However once turns around Detrick runs across the ring apron and kicks the chair in Jesus' face knocking the chair out of his hand. Detrick follows up by doing a Springboard Moonsault onto Jesus, knocking him down.

Freddy's the first one to get to his feet and looks under the ring. Freddy slides a fifteen foot ladder out from under the ring. Suddenly Sicario slams a chair over the back of Freddy. Sicario drops the chair and rolls Freddy in, before picking up the ladder and sliding it in. In a different part of the floor, Jesus and Detrick begin to get up. Detrick throws a right hand at Jesus, but Jesus fires back with one of his own. As the two men exchange hands on the outside floor, Sicario has put a ladder in between the middle and top turnbuckle, before turning back to Freddy. Freddy connects with a right hook to Sicario, before throwing him headfirst into the side of the ladder. Sicario goes down, but Freddy picks him up, before hitting a Rolling Release Suplex onto the ladder that was jammed into the corner. Sicario sits up holding his middle back, before Freddy is put in a Cobra Clutch by Jesus. Freddy can't react before Jesus Garza does a Cobra Clutch slam onto the ladder that Sicario is currently laying on. Both men are stacked on top of each other, before Jesus puts each of his hands around a rung of the ladder, pulls it out from in between the middle and top turnbuckle with Freddy and Sicario on top and does a Fall Away Slam, sending both men and the ladder flying.

"Oh my lord, what power by Jesus Garza!" David said

"Jesus would have thrown both of them over a wall with the amount of strength he has." Evan said

The crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' (80/0) as Jesus taunts them, before picking up the ladder and setting it up. Freddy has rolled out of the ring as Sicario remains in the ring, but is far from Jesus. Jesus gets five feet up the ladder, before Detrick throws a chair into his face after sliding into the ring. Jesus falls off the ladder but lands on his feet despite being a little out of it. Detrick goes for a CCS Enziguri and connects, causing Jesus to tumble over the ropes and onto the ring apron. Detrick notices Sicario getting up in the corner and delivers a running Clothesline to him, before grabbing him by the back of the head and running forward with him. Detrick rams Sicario's head into the rung of the ladder, knocking it down. Detrick turns around to see Freddy setting up a table on the outside, next to the ring apron. Freddy then enters the ring and ignores Detrick as he plucks Sicario off the ring mat and throws him over the top rope and onto the ring apron, with the table right below him. Freddy runs off the opposite ropes, aiming for Sicario, but he is cut off by a pounce from Jesus Garza who explodes out of nowhere. Freddy flies to the ring mat and crashes down onto it. Detrick who had been watching this hits Jesus with a Superkick, before running at Sicario. Detrick does a Sunset Flip Powerbomb off the ring apron through a table!

Sicario lays in the middle of the broken table as Detrick Cyrus slowly gets to his feet, holding his lower back. Detrick then looks under his ring skirt and pulls out another fifteen foot ladder and puts it on the ring apron. Freddy baseball slides the ladder into Detrick's chest, sending him reeling backwards. Freddy then runs off the ropes and does a Suicide Dive into a Tornado DDT! Both men lay on the ring floor for a few seconds, before Freddy begins to stir. In the ring, Jesus is on his feet and picks up a ladder. Jesus sets it up and begins to climb. Freddy rolls into the ring and picks up the other ladder, setting up, right next to Jesus' ladder. Jesus is eight feet up as Freddy is climbing up the ladder again. As Jesus gets close, Freddy Escobar punches him a couple times in a kidneys to stop him and climbing up to they're on equal level. Both are thirteen feet up the ladder, with only one rung left before the top. Freddy reaches over and hooks Jesus up for a Fishermen's Suplex. Freddy then pulls Jesus Garza off his ladder and falls down with a Perfect Plex onto Jesus Garza.

"These people are speaking for me right now." David said, referencing 'Holy Shit' chants

"Freddy sacrificed himself to take Jesus out. He might regret it if Detrick or Sicario get to their feet." Evan said

Both lay in the ring as Detrick Cyrus crawls into the ring. Detrick sees both ladders set up and starts to climb the one farthest from the hard cam. Seven rungs left. Five rungs. Three rungs. Sicario enters the ring with a Steel Chair and jumps in the air, slamming it against Detrick's lower back. Sicario then smashes Freddy over the head with the Steel Chair when he notices him starting to get up, sending him tumbling to the outside floor. Sicario then smashes the against the lower back of Detrick again, causing Detrick to fall off the ladder. Sicario throws the chair down and begins to ascend up the ladder. However, Jesus Garza is climbing on the other side,a bit slower. Sicario gets to the top of the ladder and sits on top of it, trying to kick Jesus in the face as he's two rungs away from the top. Garza dodges as Sicario reaches up and grabs the title. Jesus climbs up to the last rung and hits Sicario with a right hand. Sicario lets go and Jesus reaches for the title. Sicario hits Jesus with a high roundhouse kick to the head. Jesus is wobbling. Sicario then pushes Jesus, however Jesus' legs end up getting stuck on the top rung, saving him from falling fifteen feet, but causing him to get stuck in a Tree of Woe. Jesus tries to pull himself up, but Sicario does a Mariachi Death Stomp (Diving Double Foot Stomp) on Jesus Garza! Sicario crashes to the ring mat as Jesus hangs lifeless.

The crowd chants 'This is Awesome' (89/0) as Sicario rolls to the corner. Detrick is on his feet at this point and decides to make his move. He starts to climb the ladder that Jesus isn't hanging off of, making sure that he isn't on the same side as Jesus. Detrick is only three rungs away, before deciding to use his leg to kick the ladder next to him over, as a result, causing a trapped Jesus to fall with it. Unbeknownst to Detrick, Freddy is climbing underneath him. Detrick reaches the last rung before the top of the ladder and reaches for the Wildcard Championship, before feeling a tug on his leg. He looks down to see Freddy Escobar is two rungs below him. Freddy throw a couple light punches to the chest, but Detrick kicks him in the arm to try and stop him, before reaching for the Championship again. Freddy grabs Detrick's leg. As this happens, Sicario is climbing up the other side. Detrick yells at Freddy to 'get off' noticing Sicario climbing up. Sicario is four rungs as Detrick finally kicks Freddy off his leg. But Freddy grabs Detrick by his jorts and pulls him down to the ring mat. Sicario is on the final rung as Freddy tries to climb up as quick as he can. Sicario hits Freddy with a Switchblade Kick, the second he reaches the top rung. Freddy's head smashes against the top of the ladder, before he falls down onto Detrick, who was getting up. Sicario pulls the Wildcard Championship down!

"Sicario has secured the ACW Wildcard Championship in 15:24. Freddy really screwed himself on not letting La Rebelion get another title." David said as replays show Jesus' fall away slam on the ladder, Freddy and Sicario. Then Detrick's sunset Flip Powerbomb off the ring apron on Sicario through a table.

"I don't think Freddy wanted Detrick to win either. He wanted to win himself, but he came up really short. What a shame….he was fingertips away from pulling it off." Evan said over highlights of Freddy perfect Plexing Jesus off a ladder and then Freddy pulling Detrick off the ladder, before getting a Switchblade kick.

"La Rebelion picks up the ACW Wildcard Championship thanks to Sicario. Looks like Alexis might finally be happy with him." David said as Sicario raises the Championship on top of the ladder as Freddy is on the ring mat holding his face. Detrick is seen getting up and shaking his head at his brother before leaving

* * *

 **Prediction Polls:**

 **Wildcard Championship:**

Detrick Cyrus: 10 votes

Freddy Escobar: 4 Votes

Sicario: 2 votes

Jesus Garza: 0 votes

 **ACW Womens Championship**

Natalia Rodriguez: 16 votes

Diamondust: 0 Votes

 **Devil's Playground 2:**

Azriel: 13 votes

Malice: 3 votes

 **ACW Womens R2G Championship:**

Erin Frost: 10 votes

Sofia Reynoso: 6 votes

Izzy: 0 votes

 **ACW Mens R2G Championship**

Ash Russo: 14 votes

Jason Sabre: 2 votes

 **Popularity polls**

 **Best Match**

5\. Ash Russo vs Furno Moxley (Episode 13)

4\. Ash Russo vs Detrick Cyrus (Episode 13)

3\. Jason Sabre vs Samuel (Episode 11)

2\. Jason Sabre vs Jesus Garza (Episode 13)

1\. Sofia Reynoso vs Lacey Alvarez (Episode 13)

 **Best Character Dynamics**

15\. Sofia Reynoso x Rey Aguayo

14\. Flynn Horde and Jaxon Sabre

13\. Jason Sabre x Natalia Rodriguez

12\. Detrick Cyrus x Natalia Rodriguez

11\. Jesus Garza x Keyra Kiran

10\. Jason Sabre x Maria Gonzalez

9\. Sofia Reynoso x Ray Kiran

8\. Caesar Montana and Freddy Escobar

7\. Detrick Cyrus and Jason Sabre

6\. Ash Russo and Roman McIntyre

5\. Natalia Rodriguez and Erin Frost

4\. CJ Hawk x Erin Frost

3\. Alexis Espinoza x Freddy Escobar

2\. Jason Sabre x Giselle

1\. Alexis Espinoza & Sofia Reynoso


	19. ACW Glory Road 2 Part 2

**Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high**

 **If you listen close**

 **You can hear him cry**

 **Oh oh, heaven knows**

"She has waited months for this rematch. Natalia Rodriguez has completely changed her entire mindset. She changed her morals. Everything she has turned on or given up has led to this moment in Los Angeles. In this arena, Natalia lost the title in under two minutes to Diamondust. Not too far from here, she lost her title rematch at Final Destination in her mentors last memory of her before his passing. Tonight, she wishes to come full circle and reclaim what is hers." David said as the crowd is warm to Natalia on this evening (85/0)

"She gave up everything for this. If she loses, it wasn't worth it. But if she wins, was it worth it in the first place?" Evan ponders.

 **Good Dirty Fun**

"Diamondust is defending the title for the fourth time tonight. She is the thing that set these things in motion and it could bite her in the backside tonight." David said as she gets a big amount of heat, clearly people want Natalia to win (0/80)

"Diamondust broke Natalia. Now Natalia is fixed up with an upgrade. Let's see how she fairs in the rematch." Evan said

The bell rings as Diamondust approaches Natalia, who stands in the middle of the ring. Diamondust winks at her and is about to due her Goldust-esque inhale and exhale taunt. But when she inhales, Natalia kicks her right in the gut. Natalia irish whips her into the ropes. Diamondust comes back into a Meteora! Natalia steps out onto the ring apron screaming 'Get up so I can end this nightmare!" Diamondust stumbles to her feet and eats Natalia signature Amaterasu (Springboard Codebreaker). Diamondust is still on her feet, but stumbling which give Natalia the perfect chance to run off the ropes and come back with a Dark Flames (Handspring Cutter)! The crowd is on their feet (90/0) as Natalia hooks the leg

"Is it over already?!" Evan questions

…..

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3

"It is! Natalia has finally overcome Diamondust at 56 seconds! Natalia has won her second ACW Womens Championship, making her the only two time champion ever!" David exclaims as Natalia sits up on her knees elated that her journey to beating Diamondust is over.

"56 seconds….The Dark Phoenix that Diamondust brought out of her did bite her in the backside. Natalia Rodriguez is on top of the world again at the same event, in the same arena where she won the title the first time." Evan said as Natalia excitedly snatches the title and raises it in the air to a great reaction (90/0)

"Natalia did it….but I have to bring up something you asked earlier. Was it worth it? Also, what are the people in Hope thinking now that Natalia has won the championship after going Awol?" David questions as Natalia gets her hand raised as Diamondust is seething on the ring floor

* * *

 **(Papa Hawk's Green Room)**

Yul Bannok is watching tv as Asher Darma enters the room

"Yul, I have been given the news of the great variety." Asher said

"What is it mon? Did you finally hear that Keyra is no good and you need to move on?" Yul said, before getting slapped. "What the hell?"

"You should not talk about women like that. Especially Keyra. She is great. Anyways, not only Jesus Garza lose the ACW Wildcard Championship to the car radio man, but I could possibly win the ACW Wildcard Championship this wednesday." Asher said

"What are you talking about mon?" Yul asked

"As a gift for his engagement to SJ Steele, the President has allowed one member of Papa Hawk's agency a ACW Wildcard Championship match. Isn't that great?" Asher asked

"Papa Hawk isn't giving it to you. He'll give it to Brandon Duke." Yul said

"Why would he do that?" Asked Asher

"He likes him more?" Yul said

"Why? Is it because I gave him diarrhea when I cooked him my mummy's famous butter chicken curry?" Asher questions

"That, plus your still trying to get Ray Kiran a job with us." Yul said

"He didn't deserve to be fired after that awesome Factions Championship match we had with La Rebelion." Asher said

"You knew the rules. If he won he could have a job. If he lost, he doesn't get a job. It sucks, but what can you do." Yul shrugs, before Brandon Duke walked in with SJ Steel next to him.

"Ew, nerd squad's here." SJ said as Duke obnoxiously laughed

"Hey, being a nerd is cool." Asher said

"Do you know who says that?" Brandon Duke asked

"Me." Asher replied

"So a nerd." Brandon Duke said

"I don't why you think that is a insult. Nerds is a great candy." Asher said

"Whatever. Me and SJ just came to tell you that I'm fighting Sicario next week for the ACW Wildcard title." Duke said, before the door opened.

"Oh no…." Yul face palmed as he saw Chris Wolf

"AWOOO-" Suddenly Chris Wolf was cut off when Skullomania pushed past him. "Hey!"

"Excuse me citizens, have you seen a Mr. Brandon Duke or a Mr. Sicario?" Asked Skullomania

"No, but I know a Brandon Duke who does not have the first name Mister." Asher said

"He's talking about me you dunce. He clearly wants an autograph and you know what….too bad. You want an autograph, show me some of that cha-ching." Duke said

"No. I just came to tell you that your match has been changed to a Fatal Four Way Match involving me and this guy." Skullomania said, pointing at Chris.

"Me?" Wolf asked almost surprised

"How did you two get a title shot before me and Asher? We've actually won matches." Yul said

"Oh, he thought our interaction in the gauntlet match was funny, so we got to be in this match to settle our differences." Skullomania said

"Mon, that's not fair. Richard Montoya is a Mother-"

"Shut yo mouth." SJ Steele says, cutting Yul off

"My bad, my bad. But still, you three don't deserve to be in the match." Yul said

"How about after I win, I give you and citizen Asher my second and third shot." Skullomania said

"Who's first?" Yul asked

"Ash Russo of course. He's the one who broke my hero Damian Crowe." Skullomania said

"If Ash is first, then we'll never get a title match, Yul." Asher said

"I know mon." Yul said

"You weren't going to get one anyways, because I'm going to win and you guys aren't allowed near my title. SJ you can touch it anytime you want though." Duke said, winking at her.

"Thanks….anyways, let's go. We have to meet up with Papa Hawk." SJ said, leading Duke out of the room.

"Until next time Citizens." Skullomania said, shaking both of their hands, before running out.

"Bye, Mania of the Skull." Asher waved, before the two looked at Chris Wolf.

"So, I don't get to do my howl?" Chris Wolf grits his teeth

"You get a title match and we don't. Quit complaining and go." Yul said, irritating Chris Wolf

"Awooooga!" Chris Wolf yells, charging at the two.

"Wait, Chris the floor is-" Asher said before Chris slips on the wet floor and falls on his back. "Wet…."

* * *

 **As you walk**

 **The path of least resistance**

 **Is it that simple**

 **As you claim it to be**

"Malice is a man who once walked with Azriel. However, after Jason Sabre was banished from Despair. He joined Sabre and Jason Sabre's now wife, Giselle Sabre when they started up Defiance." David said as Malice comes out to pretty decent reaction (70/0)

"Malice is dead man walk- climbing. What the heck is he doing?!" Evan questions as Malice climbs up the devil's playground.

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head**

 **Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid**

 **Children roam the streets now orphans of war**

 **Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

"Look at the rage, look at the bitterness, look at the face of Azriel. The face Despair." David said as the reaction is deafeningly negative (0/102)

"Malice wants to start this match above the arena. He's crazy. Azriel is about to kill a man and we know that it's not the first time he's done that." Evan said

Azriel looks up at Malice who is stand on top of the Devil's Playground, 30 feet in the air with a Singapore Cane. Azriel instantly begins to scale the wall of Devil's Playground as the crowd stand on their feet in horror as the King of Despair is climbing that wall like he's Spiderman. The bell rings during this time while Malice walks over to the edge of the structure looking down at Azriel. Malice waits until Azriel is about twenty five feet up the cell. Malice swings the Singapore Cane downward catching Azriel on the back of the head. Azriel stops climbing to grip the back of his head as Malice sits down on the edge of the cell so his legs dangle off it. Malice jabs the Cane downward into the face of Azriel. Malice does it again, this time catching Azirel in the eye. The crowd gasps as the King of Despair falls twenty Five feet onto the ring floor, hitting his legs and then falling completely onto his back. Malice then leaps off the cell and delivers a splash across the chest of Azriel. The crowd chants "Holy shit" as we get a close up on Azriel, who is bleeding from the bottom of his eye socket.

"They're dead! They're fucking dead! There is absolutely no humanity here! Azriel is bleeding from his eye and Malice just squished him with a dangerous splash." David Exclaims

"The Devil won. Azriel has to be broken after that!" Evan exclaims.

Malice crawls over to the Devil's Playground structure and pulls himself up with its help. He looks at Azriel who then sits up to a gigantic reaction (95/0) from the surprised crowd. Even with a bloody eye socket and a massive fall, he still got up. Azriel gets to his feet fighting the pain of his fall, but Malice pounces on him with a series of lefts and rights. Malice then tries to Irish Whip Azriel into Devil's Playground, but Azriel reverses it. Malice bounces off the thick steel and walks back into a throat thrust. Malice reels back against the cage wall. Azriel grabs Malice by the hair and plants his face into the cage wall, before dragging him across it, walking over to the door of Devil's Playground while grinding his face. Azriel let's go and allows Malice to drop to his knees, slightly cut on his forehead as he opens the door to Devil's Playground. Azriel reaches down and helps Malice up before slamming him head first into the frame of the door. Malice walks into Devil's Playground as Azriel follows. Azriel turns malice around and delivers another thrust thrust before throwing him face first into the Playground wall. Azriel then rolls Malice into the ring before entering himself

Azriel waits as Malice slowly gets to his feet and delivers a big boot to the face, knocking him down. Azriel then bounces off the nearby rope and does a leg drop across the throat of Malice. Azriel sits there for a moment with his leg of Malices body as blood dries around his lower eye. Azriel then gets to his feet as a small "Malice" chant is heard. Azriel reaches down to drag him up by his hair but Malice counters with a jawbreaker. Azriel let's go and reels back. Malice quickly gets to his feet and bounces of the ropes to attempt a spear, but Azriel wraps his arm around his head in a front facelock and flings him to the ground. Malice rolls out of the ring and onto the apron on impact. Malice uses the ropes to pull himself up only for Azriel to deliver a Big Boot to the face of Malice. Malice hits his back against the ring apron before rolling off onto the ground. Azirel exits the ring to continue his assault, lifting Malice up and delivers a hard right hand. Malice falls back into the steel post. Azriel runs at him and smashes his body against Malices sandwiching him against the steel post. Azriel then Biel throws him across the outside of the ring and onto the floor.

The crowd's tone hushed as they listen to Malice yell in pain as Azriel methodically beats him down. Azriel looks under the ring and pulls out a dog collar with a chain attached to it. Azriel wraps it around Malices throw and pulls on the collar hard when he loops it around his throat to choke him. Once it's as tight as possible he locks it and drags Malice up by the chain. Azriel uses the chain to Irish Whip Malice into the steel post. Malice slumps down but Azriel pulls him up. Azriel pulls Malice in and does a back body drop sending Malice right onto the ring apron. Azriel wraps the chain of the collar around his fist and smashes it against Malices head. He punches him three times busting the forehead of Malice open. Azriel then wraps the chain of the dog collar around the top rope before grabbing Malice by the legs and pulling him down. Malice's feet hover over the ring floor as he chokes while hanging there. Malice grasps the collar that's choking him as Azriel walks around the ring. He then reaches under the ring and pulls out a jesus candle, probably from the dollar store or dollar general. Azriel pulls a lighter out from under the ring and lights the candle. Azriel walks back over to Malice, taking his sweet time, knowing that Malice isn't going anywhere. Malice is out of it. He isn't moving, he is just swinging back and forth. Azriel then tips over the candle over Malice's head. Candle wax pours down onto the head of Malice, waking him up and causing him to scream in agony before he starts to choke on the tight collar again.

"There is no lord and savior for Malice tonight. That wax is burning the scalp of Malice." David said

"This is sick. We're barely over ten minutes into this." Evan said

Azriel waits until all of the available wax falls onto his head and streams down his hair, slightly dripping onto his forehead. Malice uses is hand to wipe the hot wax off and rub it on his long tights. Azriel then delivers body blows to Malice, making sure he keeps his distance so Malice can't reach him. Azriel then unwraps the chain from the top rope and allows Malice to fall to his knees. Malice tries to crawl away, but Azriel steps on the chain connected to the dog collar to stop him. Azriel then lifts Malice up and throws him against the Devil's Playground wall. Azriel then reaches down, the blood on his eye is completely dry and chipping at this point as he lifts Malice up by his throat. Azriel then picks him up over his shoulder and runs across from one side of the Playground to another, ramming him back first into it. Azriel then lifts him up by his chain and uses it to Irish Whip him into the ring apron. Azriel then lifts him up by the chain again and whips him into the wall again. Azriel watches as Malice holds onto the thick steel fence, trying to stay up. Azriel then charges forward going for an Avalanche, but Malice gets out of the way! Azriel crashes into the wall.

Malice stumbles away to the steel steps and sits down, trying to take his dog collar off with this small amount of down time. Malice is successful, but Azriel charges at him again. Malice slides into the ring to avoid it, while Azriel bumps into the steel steps, sending both parts exploding against the Devil Playground's wall! Azriel is down for the first time since his epic fall, early in the match. Malice sees his chance as Azriel gets up to his feet using the wall. Malice rolls out of the ring and spears Azriel, sending him and Malice through the door of Devil's Playground! The crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' as both men lay on the floor of the ring, near the ramp side. The chants die down as Malice slowly gets up to his feet as Azriel does the same. Malice is up first and attempts the Sudden Death Superkick, but Azriel lifts him up onto his shoulders instead! Malice instantly starts to punch him in the injured eye trying to escape the shoulders of Azriel. Azriel keeps him up in powerbomb position but ends spinning around and falling back near the cell. Malice wraps both hands around the wall of Devil's Playground and starts to pull himself off of the shoulders of Azriel and begins to scale the wall of Devil's Playground. Azriel takes a moment to try and deal with the reopened wound on his lower eye, before climbing after Malice. Malice reaches the top of Devil's Playground. Malice crawls on the roof of the playground as Azriel reaches the top of the Devil's Playground a minute later. Azriel gets on top and notices Malice crawling toward the other side of the structure. Azriel marches toward him, not fearing the thirty foot drop below him. Azriel reaches Malice, but it turns out to be a trap, as Malice swings backwards with a Singapore Cane across the side of Azriel's head. Malice had left that cane on the roof before his dive at the beginning of the match. Malice stands on his feet and hits Azriel in the hip with the Singapore Cane as Los Angeles chant 'Please Don't Die' (85/0) as they are ridiculously high. Malice swings again but Azriel side steps it and delivers an uppercut to the chin of Malice. Malice reels back as Azriel closes in on him. Malice cracks Azriel with the Singapore Cane across the midsection, but Azriel absorbs it and delivers a big boot! Malice rolls all the way to the edge of Devil's Playground. You can sense the dread in the arena as Azriel approaches while Malice tries to stumble to his feet. Azriel wraps his hand around Malice's throat and looks down at where David Harkness and Evan Neal were sitting. Both commentators run out of the way as Azriel chokeslams Malice down toward the announce table. But Malice doesn't crash through it. He goes spine first into the sharp corner of the announce table. A massive roar of horror is heard followed by stunned silence from Los Angeles.

"Jesus Christ almighty! End this goddamn match! His spine went into that sharp corner after a Thirty foot Drop! He could be crippled." David screams as doctors rush over to Malice along with the ref

"Azriel aimed for that corner. I know it. He purposely lifted him in that angle." Evan said before the bell rings.

"The ref has awarded the match to that evil man, Azriel at 17:37. This was uncalled for." David said as Hail to the King begins to play as Azriel stands on top of Devil's Playground as medics rush down with a stretcher.

"Azriel crossed the line. The Devil must be proud of what happened in his playground tonight." Evan said as we see highlights of Azriel falling 25 feet off the side of the cell, Malice's dive, Azriel pouring wax over Malice's head and Malice's being chokeslammed onto the announce table.

"Jason Sabre, I know you saw this…..if your goal is to stop Azriel for good….you have mine and everyone else's support after tonight." David said as Malice is loaded onto the stretcher and quickly rushed away as the crowd watches horrified with what they just saw.

* * *

 **Popularity Polls:**

 **Best scene**

10\. Samuel and Micah attack Maria and Aria (Episode 12)

9\. Hope implodes in the Parking Lot (Episode 12)

8\. Azriel and Malice on the roof of Despair (Episode 12)

7\. Hounds of Justice beat Ash Russo up at a Bar (Episode 11)

6\. Sofia Reynoso and Rey Aguayo play video games while talking to Sicario (Episode 11)

5\. Stepdad Steve Dies (Episode 12)

4\. Race for Sullivan (Episode 11)

3\. Jason Sabre and Giselle get married (Episode 11)

2\. Dr. Jesus Garza and Asher's blowjob (Episode 12)

1\. Ash walks out on Anarchy (Episode 11)

 **Best Faction**

10\. Papa Hawk's Agency

9\. La Rebelion: Alejandro

8\. Mex Express

7\. Hope

6\. Despair

5\. Hounds of Justice

4\. The Kiran Division

3\. Anarchy

2\. Defiance

1\. La Rebelion: Alexis

 **Best Storyline/Character Arcs**

7\. Malice joins Defiance/His past

6\. Sofia Reynoso's feud with Sicario

5\. Natalia's Dark Phoenix storyline

4\. Jesus Garza and Asher Darma's one sided feud

3\. Freddy Escobar's war with La Rebelion and Sicario

2\. Ash Russo being at odds with Anarchy

1\. Azriel sends the Hounds of Justice, Samuel and Micah to attack Jason Sabre's family


	20. ACW Glory Road 2 Part 3

"It is time for the first of our two Road to Glory Championship matches as Izzy Martinez-Solare, Erin Frost, and Sofia Reynoso will fight in a elimination match." Evan said

"Izzy and Erin both represent Hope, but there seems to be a generational clash between members of Hope. Erin wants her friend back even if she has to beat her back into Hope. While Izzy is looking to establish herself as the new top girl in Hope. However, the third person in this match is Sofia Reynoso. Sofia has yet to get a ACW Womens Title match and has built quite the following in the last few months. Will she finally get a title match in her hometown? Will Erin face her best friend? Or will Izzy get the torch passed to her in Hope? Which of these three ladies will punch their ticket to the main event of Final Destination 2 in Estadio Azteca? Let's find out right now!" David hypes

 **Grow**

 **Oh, these things we do to ourselves**

 **We love and we hate, forgive and forget**

 **You crept under my skin**

 **Made a home in my foundations**

 **But now the walls are wearing thin**

 **And I broke my bones after yet another fall**

 **But toughened skin and numbed senses mean I don't hurt at all**

The reaction is very light for Izzy (15/30), probably because it's a mix of going against two popular stars, the match that preceded it and her being new. She is wearing a leather Crop Top with matching pants. She has studs running down her pant legs. She walks down the ramp and when she gets to the ring, she lays across the ring apron and puts does a Andrade Almas style 'Open your eyes' pose, before rolling into the ring.

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

 **Yeah, yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**

 **To go back to a place much simpler than this**

 **Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing**

 **And all the glitz and glam and the fashion**

 **And all the pandemonium and all the madness**

 **There comes a time when you fade to the blackness**

The pop is big (80/0) as Erin Frost comes out wearing a tie dye vest being buttoned together by a Hippie logo. She is wearing jean shorts with frayed ends. She has a flower crown with what looks to be a Hawk in the middle of her crown. She is bathed in a white light, before starting to walk down the ramp as the lights raise up and then turn back to normal. Erin walks down the ramp as people are more than happy to see her. She high fives a few young fans, before stopping in front of a little girl. She puts the crown of flowers on her head, before patting her on the head. She then walks to ringside, before entering the ring and throwing up the peace sign. She then unbuttons her vest to reveal her white halter top.

 **Yo, look, I woke up with my attitude, Kanye**

 **I don't give a fuck what my mom say**

 **Okay, maybe a little bit, but only cause I'm really not tryna start up any beef with my madre**

 **But in my mind, today I'm Beyoncé**

 **I don't wanna hear whatever y'all say**

 **I'm a beast, give me monster, no latte**

 **Wearin' all black, like I'm robbin' you in broad day**

 **I had one too many bad nights**

 **Today I don't wanna hear no advice**

 **So all of you little bitches, act nice**

 **I don't wanna fuckin' have to ask twice**

The reaction is extremely loud (96/0) as Sofia steps out onto the stage. She has a Mexican Flag style bandana around her mouth with the words 'Campeon de los Pueblos' written in her stables font. Her shirt was a black La Rebelion shirt was cut to show her midriff and her grey jean short shorts. Sofia throws up her set, before pulling down her bandana to reveal her full face. The fans are jumping up and down in excitement as Sofia slaps some hands and yells something toward them in spanish hyping them up more, which is what they need after Devil's Playground 2's ending. Sofia slides into the ring and gets to her feet. She gets in Izzy's face, before taking off her Bandana. She then looks over at Erin, who smiles at her, both women look confident. Sofia throws up her set towards her and Erin replies with a Peace Sign, before Sofia nods, recognizing Hope's veteran female as her music fades

The bell rings as Los Angeles is raucous for Sofia and Erin with "Sofia!" chants dueling "Erin Frost!" chants (85/65) as both are across from each other with Sofia looking confident and Erin looking focused. The overness of both women have helped fans change their tune after the horrific Devil's Playground. Izzy is in her own corner slightly irritated over the lack of support for herself. All three girls start to walk out of their corner and towards the middle of the ring. Erin and Sofia clasp their hands together before both do the same with Izzy. Izzy looks over at Erin signaling that they should double team Sofia, but the elder Hope member shakes her head no. So, Izzy decides to kick Erin in the gut and let go of her hand allowing Sofia to pull her into a Hip Toss with her free hand while having a hand around Izzy's. Izzy runs toward the ropes with Sofia and jumps up to the top rope. She tries to walk the ropes, but Sofia pushes her off, sending her to the floor below. Sofia then turns around into a forearm smash from Erin Frost. She leans against the ropes before Erin runs off the ropes and hits a Clothesline over the top rope. Sofia lands on the ring apron on her feet, but is quickly pulled down by her leg, hitting her face on the ring apron. Erin then does a Slingshot Crossbody onto both women! Erin gets to her feet helping Izzy up, before rolling her into the ring. Erin is about to get in the ring by climbing up onto the ring apron. However, Sofia sweeps Erin's legs causing her to hit her back against the ring apron. Suddenly Izzy dives through the middle and top ropes with a Hurricanrana in mind only for Sofia to stop her as she attempted to spin and lift her up onto her shoulders before doing a Powerbomb into the chest of Erin who was laying on the ring apron. "Peoples Champion" boomed across the staples Center (99/0) as she plays to the crowd.

Izzy rolls off Erin and onto the floor. Sofia turns around and bends over before lifting Izzy up. Sofia goes for a Discus Elbow Smash but Izzy ducks underneath it before jumping up to the ring apron. Izzy jumps up to the top turnbuckle ready to Springboard but Erin was up and pushed Izzy from behind, sending her crashing face first against the ring mat inside the ring. Sofia jumps up to the ring apron and hooks her up for a Full Nelson, but Erin elbows her in the face. Sofia backs off and Erin charges at her for a Spear. Sofia Reynoso leapfrogs over her, causing Erin to crash head first into the steel post. Erin's head splits open as the crowd looks on in horror as a puddle of blood drips down Erin Frosts skull. Sofia is even surprised to see the puddle forming in the corner of the ring, which is enough of a distraction for Izzy to hit a Step up Enziguri, knocking Sofia down to a knee.

"Bloody Mary bloody Mary, Erin Frost is dripping crimson out of her skull." David said

"Meanwhile, it's Izzy who's taking advantage of the sick sight. She can score the first elimination of the match here." Evan says

Izzy runs off the ropes and does a low dropkick from above the bottom rope to Sofia, knocking her off. Izzy then turns her attention to Erin's who's blonde hair has become stained red at the top of her scalp as she slowly pulls herself up. Izzy drags Erin's body through the rope and small puddle of blood, smearing it over the ring mat and she drags her toward the middle of the ring. Izzy runs off the ropes and does a Handspring elbow to Erin knocking her down. Izzy tries to go for the pinfall.

…

1

…..

…..

…

….

2

…

….

Kick out at 2.29

Izzy looks up at the ref who tells her that it was two. Izzy steps out onto the ring apron and begins to play the waiting game. Erin starts to get to her feet as her crimson blonde hair is now draped over her face. Izzy goes for a Springboard Twisting Dropkick, but Sofia hits Erin with a Discus Lariat beforehand, knocking her down and moves out of the way so Izzy can crash. Sofia picks Izzy up and hooks her up for the No Scope (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a Neckbreaker). But Izzy floats over it and lands behind her. Sofia turns around into a Split Kick. Sofia is dazed and stumbles back. Izzy runs at her and jumps onto Sofia's shoulder's and spins around doing a headscissors over the top rope sending both of them onto the ring apron. Both get to their feet but it's Izzy who strikes first with a Enziguri, causing Sofia to become dazed again. Izzy then puts Sofia between her legs and hits her signature Tigress Driver (Tiger Driver)! Sofia's neck bends against the ring apron as the crowd cringes before chanting "Holy Shit!" (85/0). Izzy then turns her attention back to Erin who was starting to get up in the ring. Izzy springboards into the ring, but Springboard right into a Chill Out (Superkick). The crowd explodes at the spot (99/0) as Erin falls on top of Izzy.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…

….

3!

"Izzy has been eliminated at 9:26, but Sofia and Erin are worse for ware." David said

"Erin got her head cracked open and less than a minute ago, Sofia was driven neck and head first into the hardest part of the ring. This is anyone's ballgame. Who will be the Road to Glory Champion? The Hippie from Hope or the Peoples champ? Jeez, I really lose either way." Evan says

Sofia looks over from the ring apron, still lying there with her arm leaning against the bottom rope. She makes eye contact with Erin Frost, who is sitting up with some of hair colored red from the cracked skull. The crowd is on fire chanting "Sofia!" followed by "Erin Frost" (100/85). The atmosphere is indescribable as Izzy is seen being escorted away. Sofia crawls over the bottom rope and into the ring. Sofia has a glossy look in her eyes over the dangerous Tigress Driver she took, but still manages to crawl toward Erin, who is no better, herself. The two slowly start to get to their feet as the crowd has not let up with their chanting even after all this time. Sofia throws the right hand, but Erin comes back with one of her own. The two brawl with each other, trading lefts and rights as the crowd is with them all the way. For every quick strike. For every heavy right or left. They are with the two girls. Sofia out of nowhere thrusts her head towards Erin with a headbutt. Erin drops to a knee as the force of the headbutt, opened up a small cut on Sofia's head while we see a welt beginning to form on Erin's head. Erin stands back on her feet, but her legs are wobbling. Sofia wraps her arms around Erin's, trapping Frost. Sofia delivers a series of headbutts to the chest of Erin, before following up with an Exploder Suplex. Sofia gets to her feet and pulls Erin up, before connecting with a No Scope and floating over into a pinfall.

….

1

…..

…

….

…..

2

….

…..

…

Kick out at 2.70!

But Sofia doesn't dwell on it too long as she drags Erin up and hits a Second No Scope, before rolling through it and lifting Erin onto her feet. Sofia lifts her up and tries slide her down her back for the Gran Final (Weapon X), but Erin reverses into a Sunset Flip!

…..

1

….

….

….

Sofia kicks out at 1.75. Both women get to their feet and Erin Frost hits a desperation Chill Out, before falling down on top of Sofia.

….

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.85!

"Are you kidding me?! Sofia has not chilled out and is not going to give Erin Frost this important win!" David said, getting excited

"These women are bleeding, tried and battered. Both have sacrificed their bodies for this match and this one opportunity. Who is going to Main event Final Destination 2?" Asked Evan

"Fight Forever" chants (102/0) are in full effect as Erin lays beside Sofia, tired. The crowd is louder now than they've been all night as Erin crawls toward the ropes, trying to pull herself up as Sofia is much slower to get to her feet in the middle of the ring. Erin charges at Sofia with a Jumping Clothesline, but she jumps up in the air, Sofia catches her arm and pulls her down into her Thornes of a Rose (Kimura Lock with a body scissors)! The crowd are surprised as blood trickles down the side of Sofia's face as she tries her best to wrench and pull on the arm of Erin Frost. Erin raises her hand…..but she puts it back down to a pop from some and boos from another. Erin gets to one knee as Sofia still has the hold in. Erin then pops up to both her feet to a huge response (100/0), before ramming Sofia who has the hold still in and her legs wrapped around Erin's waist, into the turnbuckles to make her let go. However, Erin can't capitalize as she falls to a seated position. But Erin Frost does get back to her feet and pulls Sofia out of the corner to hit a Slingshot Bulldog on the People's Champion. Erin Frost then slaps the mat a few times, before getting to her feet, hyping an already hot crowd up. She throws up the peace symbol as Sofia stumbles up. She goes for Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer), but mid move, Sofia sits down on her in a pinfall attempt!

….

1

….

…..

…..

…

2

….

Erin pushes Sofia off, causing her to roll to her feet. Erin then pops up and wastes no time hitting an Arctic Fury! Erin rolls her over onto her back and hooks a leg

…

1

…..

….

…..

…..

2

…...

…..

…

…

Kick out at 2.99!

"That wasn't three?! Are kidding me? Where the hell does Sofia get all this fortitude from!?" Evan freaks out

"I have chills running down my arm Evan! This is awesome! Wrestling is fucking great and this is fucking why! Sofia Reynoso and Erin Frost both are looking to face Natalia Rodriguez at Final Destination 2 in Estadio Azteca. They are giving it their all tonight and god dammit…..I love A-C-W!" David said

As does Los Angeles, who chant 'A-C-W' as Erin lays on top of Sofia's back, absolutely out of it. Erin stumbles to her feet as Sofia gets up as well, but at a much slower rate. Erin throws a weak right, connecting with Sofia, but Sofia fires back with a Spinning back hand. Sofia falls onto Erin after the move, using her as a crutch so she can stay up. Erin is dazed and leaning on Sofia to do the same. Erin hits a Heart Punch on Sofia, but the People Champ fires back with a Discus Forearm Smash. Erin goes down as Sofia falls on top of Erin and hooks a leg

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

….

….

…..

Erin kicks out at 2.99!

"What will it take to end this?!" Evan asks

Sofia sits up, looking back as Erin. She drags her up to her feet and puts her between her legs before taunting for the Gran Final. The crowd is on their feet in anticipation as she lifts her up and slides her down her back in Gory Position. She puts her arm around Erin's head. Gran Final connects. Sofia lays beside Erin for five seconds to sell the effects of the match before rolling her over onto her back and hooking a leg.

…

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

….

…..

…..

3!

"After 21:33 beautiful minutes of physical professional wrestling, Sofia Reynoso has earned the ACW Road to Glory Championship and the right to face Natalia Rodriguez in the main event of Final Destination 2 in her hometown of Mexico City, Mexico, inside the famous Estadio Azteca." David said as Sofia smiles as she sits up. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Alexis Espinoza and Phoenix come down with Alexis grabbing the R2G Championship from the pedestal and Sofia's ACW Factions Championship from the timekeeper

"Incredible effort by Erin. But it looks like she won't be fighting her former best friend. I guess Natalia got her revenge tonight, but Erin never will." Evan says as highlights air. Sofia catching Izzy's diving Hurricanrana and doing a Powerbomb on top of Erin who was on the ring apron. Followed by Sofia dodging Erin's spear and sending her headfirst into the steel post followed by a shot of the pool of blood.

"Don't mock Erin. She worked hard tonight. She fought tooth and nail to stay in it. She just came up short on this night. Her time will come." David said over highlights of Izzy doing a Tigeress Driver on Sofia on the ring apron followed by Springboarding into the ring to get a Chill out and be eliminated. Erin and Sofia making eye contact afterwards.

"Yeah, yeah. She still lost. Sofia will face Natalia, not Erin." Evan said over highlights of Sofia busting herself open by headbutting Erin. Erin hitting a Chill out for a nearfall. Erin trying an Arctic Fury only for Sofia to counter into a pinfall attempt, before Erin pushes him off to hit another Arctic Fury for another near fall. Then Sofia does a Discus Forearm Smash followed by her hitting the Gran Final.

"I can't deny that. For the first time ever, Sofia Reynoso will challenge Natalia Rodriguez for the ACW Womens Championship. Will Natalia retain in this big time first match or will Sofia become the Triple Crown Champion?" Questions David as Alexis presents Sofia with both belts. Jesus and Aguayo then lift Sofia up onto their shoulders to a standing ovation as a Green, white and Red pyro shoot up as she raises both belts in the air.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Natalia Rodriguez sits in a Limousine, looking at the screen in it to see Sofia celebrating in the ring.

"So my little sisters friend will facing you at Final Destination. Hmph, I would've never guessed that Sofia Reynoso out of all people would be the one. From scrubbing my floors as one of dad's housekeepers to the main event of the biggest sporting event of the year." Alejandro spoke as he sits beside Natalia

"I'm sorry, but why did you want to meet me? I've never met you before." Natalia said

"A friend recommended you." Alejandro said

"Friend?" Natalia asked

"Flynn Horde. You'll be working with him soon enough." Alejandro said

"What did he recommend me for?" Asked Natalia, curiously.

"I have on good authority that you and Hope are not on the best of terms. Maybe even to the point where your exit will officially come soon." Alejandro said

"No. I'm still with them." Natalia said

"After everything that's happened, I don't think that's plausible. But you shouldn't fear your exit. You can use it as an opportunity to find a new affiliation." Alejandro said

"I've always been loyal to Hope." Natalia said

"Are they loyal to you? If you showed up at their building, would they be happy to see you?" Alejandro asked, causing Natalia to contemplate things. "Don't worry, take your time to think about that."

* * *

"The date is March 12, 2028. We are in Los Angeles California in our home arena of the Staples Center. The crowd has just witnessed an amazing women's match where Sofia Reynoso was crowned the Womens Road to Glory Champion. Now it is time to crown the men's Road to Glory Champion." David Harkness said

"In one corner stands a man who has been friends with the current World Champion, Roman McIntyre. He was once considered the leader of Anarchy but problems have arisen in the group and now Ash might be walking alone." Evan Neal said

"Then we have his opponent. A man who turned his back on everything for a women who he impregnated. He joined Despair for her and left Despair with her to form Defiance. That man is Jason Sabre. This match is a first time ever match between the Ace and the Anarchist. Let's not waste anymore time Evan. The main event begins now!" David Harkness said

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

 **A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

 **You keep me away from the place where you've been**

 **But now I remember why you stay away from there**

 **When you're falling to the ground**

 **What do you see?**

 **Your pride is going down with reality**

 **You may try to stand up**

 **But you'll realize your dreams are gone**

The pop is the biggest one of the night (105/0) as the Staples Center shakes over the return of Jason Sabre. An Ace's card with the Defiance logo in the middle of the Spade. Jason steps out from the left side dressed in long Black tights with the Defiance logo on it. He is wearing his signature jacket in the color of black. He turns around to reveal silver coloring on the back that says 'Ace of Angel's' with what looks to be angel wings painted on the back. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before turning around to the massive response from him hometown. Jason walks down the ramps as multiple children, teenagers and adults hold up signs. The camera gets close ups of ones that say 'Go Ace', 'Welcome Home' and 'Ace of our Hearts'. Jason slaps a few hands, but keeps his interaction with the fanbase minimal as he has a serious and focus look right now. He steps onto the ring apron and enters the ring. Once he does, the lights go out on the crowd and a single spotlight follows Jason as he walks over to the turnbuckles and climbs up to the top. He soaks in the reaction, before doing his Gun taunt, pointing at the camera that is getting an overhead shot at him. He steps down as his music fades. The crowd chants 'Go Ace!" before figuring out who's coming out next and begins to boo loudly (0/99).

 **I've been away, a little while, sometimes I just can't help myself**

 **When my mind's running wild, I seem to lose grip on reality**

 **And I try to disregard the crazy things the voices tell me to do, but it's no use**

 **I tried to own it, write songs about it**

 **Believe me I tried, in the end I needed to breathe**

 **Find inspiration, some kind of purpose**

 **To take a second to face the shit that makes me, me**

 **All I needed was the last thing I wanted**

 **To sit alone in a room and say it all out loud**

 **Every moment, every second, every trespass**

 **Every awful thing, every broken dream**

Suddenly an Anarchy logo appears on the middle screen as Ash Russo steps out to the most negative reaction of his career. Ash walks to one side of the ramp and they boo. He walks to the other to the same reaction. Ash Russo starts to walk down the ramp but stops midway through. Ash spreads his legs apart and puts his head down. Ash, then bends down a bit, before popping up and raising the Anarchy 'A' with his hands. On cue, two red pyros shoot up behind him from the bottom of the stage, crossing each other as two other ones shoot horizontally at each other. The smoke of the pyro reveals an 'A' behind Ash, before he continues to walk down the ramp. Ash Russo is wearing dark blue jeans, a Anarchy branded Leather jacket and a black sleeveless shirt. His wrist and fist were both taped up. He slides into the ring under the bottom rope and hops up to his feet, ready to go as he looks over at the Ace, who was just observing his every move. His theme stops as the crowd boos him, before starting 'Go Ace'. The ref raises the Men's Road to Glory Championship up in the air.

The bell rings as the crowd is highly behind Jason Sabre as the two wait for the ref to put the title down and hand it to the timekeeper. Jason and Ash circle around the ring as it's clear that we won't be seeing Ash's fast paced brawling style and taking the methodical yet entrenching approach that Jason Sabre thrives in. Ash slowly approaches Sabre but keeps a little distance as he reaches his hand over towards him. Jason both wrap their hands around the others before pushing against each other. The test of strength favors Jason as he backs Ash into the rope. The ref calls for a break which Jason does, before delivering a cheap right hand to the face. Ash steps right out of the rope and gets in Jason's face, before pushing him. Jason pushes Ash back. The two lock up aggressively. Both struggle for the edge as the Ash a bit more omph behind his step. They circle around the ring as "Jason." Chants are heard loudly throughout the Staples Center. Ash gets Sabre into the ropes, but Sabre reverses so Ash is in the ropes. Then Ash does. Then Jason then. Then Ash. Over and over again around the entire ring, when go back to where it started, but Ash has Jason against the ropes at that point. But Sabre pushes Ash off. Ash stumbles back but stands on his feet as Sabre rests his elbows on the top rope, chilling a little while looking at Ash. A loud "This is Awesome" chant is heard as the two look at each other.

"Big Match energy in the Staples Center tonight." David said

"I've never heard a louder reaction for a match than this one. This match is one of the most important matches in ACW history so I shouldn't be surprised." Evan said

Jason steps out of the ropes after the chant dies down a little although the crowd is still loud. Both circle each other again before locking up. They tussel for a little bit before Jason Sabre puts him in a Headlock. Ash tries to push Sabre off but the Ace uses that small bit of momentum to pull Ash over with a Headlock takedown, keeping him in a headlock. Ash is stuck there for a few seconds as Sabre has the headlock in tight. Ash tries to pull Sabre backwards so both of Jason's shoulders are on the mat for a pinfall but doesn't get a one count before Sabre rolls forward with the headlock still in. This time, Ash's legs are stretched outward, behind Sabre. This allow Ash to get to one knee and then push him off. Jason runs off the ropes and comes back into a dropkick from Ash. Jason takes the move but stays up. Ash gets to his feet and Jason hits the Best Dropkick in the Business to a standing ovation. "That's how you do a dropkick motherfucker." He yells down at Ash.

Jason reaches down to lift Russo up before delivering a famous knife edge chop to his short covered chest. Jason then does a European Uppercut to knock the junior style wrestler down. Jason lifts him up by his hair and pushes him back into the ropes, before Irish Whipping him. Ash sucks underneath a chop upon return and keeps running. Sabre turns around in time to see Ash jump onto the top rope intending to Springboard, but before he can spring back, the Ace smartly Superkicks Ash's right leg causing him to trip on the rope and bounce down onto the ring mat. Following his epic fall, Ash has both his legs crossed for the Cloverleaf. Ash puts up a small fight but Sabre is able to turn him onto his stomach and lock in the Cloverleaf. Ash tries to reach over at the ropes but finds out that his arm is a couple inches too short. Ash then pulls digs his nails into the ring mat and drags his torso to the bottom rope, grabbing it. Sabre let's go since he didnt have the hold locked in for more than twenty seconds and so he can stay on Ash with a few stomps to the back. The ref forces Jason to back off giving Ash Russo the chance to roll outside so he can regroup. Jason pushes past the ref and grasp the top rope before doing a Slingshot Crossbody on top of Ash to take him down. Jason is able to get to his feet shortly after that and climbs onto the ring apron. Jason then walks over to the steel post and starts to climb up the top turnbuckle. Ash is on his feet in time for Jason Sabre to soar across the sky and down onto him with a Final Hour. Too bad for our Ace, Ash avoids it, using his hands to push Jason downward onto the floor. Ash spends a couple of seconds to let the crowd take in what just happened before getting on the ring apron. The ref is at a seven count so Ash enters the ring so he doesn't get counted out. The crowd boos at the thought of a Count Out ending this awesome match. Ash quickly turns the boos into "This is Awesome" chants (99/0) by hitting a Springboard 450 Splash to the outside.

"Ash and Jason both put it all on the line with risky moves. It paid off for Ash." Evan said

"We have just passed the ten minute mark in this incredible matchup. I think Jason wants this match to go long so he can play the long game. But with Ash taking risks like that and it working out, the Ace of Pro Wrestling might have a wrench put in his plans." David said

Jason is holding his midsection on the floor as Ash sits up on his knees before getting up to his feet. Ash allows Jason to stumble his feet as he jumps onto the guard rail. Ash runs across the barrier and jumps off with a Clothesline. Ash is able to get to his feet, pulling Sabre up with him. Ash puts him in a front facelock and runs off the wall of the guard rail before spinning into a Tornado DDT. The crowd applauds both men as they lay there on the outside floor. The ref is at six and Ash begins to pull himself up using the guard rail. Jason starts to move but Ash stomps on him before lifting him up. The ref yells eight, causing Ash to frantically slide into the ring. The ref counts nine and Jason is still outside, getting to his feet and unaware. The ref goes to say ten but Ash does a Triangle Moonsault to break the count!

The crowd chants "This is Awesome" again as both men are once again laid out on the floor. Ash drags Jason to his feet, struggling to bring him closer to the ring. As they get close to the apron, Jason rams Ash back first into it. Ash let's go, giving Jason a chance to do a couple Knife Edge Chops. Followed by more. And more. And more. Ash takes thirty chops before Ash stop. The crowd quiets down so Jason Sabre can deliver a Knife Edge chop that echoes over the Oohs of the Los Angeles fans. "Go Ace!" Chants follow (97/0) as he regains control and slams Ash's head over the ring apron before rolling him in. Sabre spends a couple more seconds on the outside to rest but before sliding in and delivering a Jumping Knee Drop to the back of the head. Jason keeps his knee, purposely driving his knee into Russo's head to cause some more pain. After twelve seconds Sabre stands back up and delivers a Second jumping Knee Drop before putting Ash right arm behind him while putting his own arm over Ash's face. Jason's hand clasp together trapping Ash's, putting him in a kneeling Chickenwing while Ash is seated. Ash swings his free arm around as Jason stays stable. Ash elbows Jason in the chin. The first time doesn't work but the second one forces Sabre to let go and fall on his back. Ash quickly rolled to a far away corner as Jason regains himself.

"Jason was smart to slow this match down. Ash benefits from a quicker pace more than Sabre so it was also smart to put him in that chickenwing to wear him down and possibly stop him from bringing that type of pace back as we pass fifteen minutes." David said

"Jason must hate spot monkeys. No wonder he turned on Derrick. " Evan joked

Jason and Ash are both on their feet as they are in the middle of recieving a overwhelming "A-C-W" chant (106/0). Jason and Ash both look to the rabid fire crowd. They look to their left and then their right to see the same thing. Not one person in this sold out arena sitting unless they were in a Wheelchair. And even then, they were trying to get up to experience this moment. The two then turn their head toward what was most important and that wasn't the crowd, that was the Road to Glory Champion. The two end up making eye contact with each other again. Jason and Ash lunge toward each other. Ash throws right hands but Sabre takes him down and puts him in a headlock. Ash slides his head out quickly. They both get to their feet and a Dropsault connects. Jason reels back and rebounds off the ropes with a Pendulum Koppu Kick! Sabre drapes an arm over Ash.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

..

Kick out at 2.05

Jason rolls off of Ash Russo's body, before climbing up to his feet using the ropes. Jason waits for Ash Russo to get into the right position to run toward him with a Final Resolution (Kinsasha), but Ash pops up to his feet before hand and hits a jumping Calf Kick to him. Ash goes for a quick pin for a one count. Ash rolls away from Sabre allowing both some time to get to their feet. Ash runs toward Jason and does a Running Hurricanrana, sending the ace into the corner. Russo then runs toward Jason, slamming the front of his body against the turnbuckle while putting him in a waist lock. He rolls backwards, going for the Chaos Theory, but Jason rolls out of the move and lands on his feet as Ash is on the ring mat. Jason does an Pendulum elbow drop on him before he can move or figure out what happened. Jason gets to his feet and raises his arm's to the side, waiting for Ash to fully get to his feet. Jason grabs Ash's wrist from behind, about to attempt his signature Final Strike (Ripcord Lariat). He does the Ripcord, but before he can pull Ash in, Russo pulls his hand away, out of Sabre's and does a Step Up Enziguri. Ash follows by Springboard off the middle ropes and hitting a Springboard DDT, driving Jason's head into the ring mat. Ash gets to his feet as the crowd boos his comeback (0/90), before dragging Jason closer to the turnbuckles. Ash gets on the middle turnbuckle and delivers a 450 Splash on Sabre before hooking the leg.

….

1

…

….

…..

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.25

Ash rolls out of the ring to the ring apron, before getting to his feet. Jason starts to get up and Ash springboard into the ring, attempting the Burning Phoenix (Springboard Flipping DDT), but as he goes to flip for the move, he finds himself stuck as Jason has him in the air in Suplex position. Death-Plex (Vertical Suplex into a Backbreaker) to a mega pop! Sabre goes for the pin.

"Absolutely brilliant counter by the Ace! That took a lot of strength!" David said

…..

1

…

…

….

…..

2

…

Kick out at 2.10!

Jason immediately transitions into a Last Breath (Crippler Crossface)! Ash flails his arms around, being caught off guard by the less than one second transition from pinfall to submission. Sabre is pulling back on Ash's face, as Russo's upper torso is also being pulled up. Ash's upper torso is off the ring mat, adding pressure to his lower back. Ash struggles to forcefully lower his head and torso to relieve the pressure because Jason is too strong and refuses to budge. The hold is in for forty five seconds as the crowd chants 'Jason Sabre!" (100/0) wanting their Ace to win. The hold has been in for a minute at this point as Ash isn't even moving. Jason notices this and let's go of the hold. Ash Russo has passed out. Jason lifts Ash up and walks him over to the turnbuckles. Jason then pushes Ash up to the top turnbuckle, sitting him down. Sabre then climbs up to the second turnbuckle with his back to Ash and wraps his arm around Ash's head. The crowd is on their anticipation for a Final Blow (RKO) out of the corner. Jason goes for it but Ash wraps both his hands around the ropes to stop himself from falling with him. Jason lands flat on the ring mat to the disappointment of Los Angeles. Ash takes some time to figure out where he is, before turning around and standing up on the turnbuckles. Ash soars off of them with a Phoenix Splash, getting very high, before crashing down on top of Jason and hooking a leg.

….

1

…

…

….

…..

2

….

….

Kick out at 2.5

"For twenty five minutes, these two warriors have gone back and forth, and still neither has put either away! The Fighting Spirit of Jason Sabre! The Will to Survive of Ash Russo! Something has to give at the Staples Center!" David said going into one of his signature speeches

"I don't like either man, but not even I can deny the fortitude it takes to face a man of both of their talents in a wrestling match and survive this long. But it is clearly taking a toll on both of them as they look spent after this." Evan said

"That's what Jason wanted. Ash being spent and not being able to start fast paced string of moves. However I also know that he didn't want to be down right now and hit with a Phoenix Splash." David adds

Ash Russo gets to his feet first and steps back in the corner, stomping his feet, signalling for Rebellion (Claymore Kick). Jason gets to his feet and once he begins to turn around, Ash runs toward him. Sabre catches Ash with the Best Dropkick in the Business to another standing ovation! Sabre grabs Ash by the hair pulls himself up while having him in a inverted Headlock, before slowly setting up and then doing a Headlock backbreaker onto Ash. Jason sits up on his knees as 'Go Ace!' chants are in full affect. Jason slithers away from Ash and does the gun taunt, pointing it at Ash, begging him to get up so he can deliver the Final Blow. Ash slowly stumbles to his feet. Jason jumps in the air for it, but before he can wrap his arms around Ash's head, Russo puts him in a waistlock while Jason's horizontal in the air and pulls him down into a Bridging German Suplex! Sabre's shoulders are down!

…

1

….

…..

…..

…

2

….

…..

…

Kick out at 2.63!

Ash still has the waist lock in despite the kick out and pulls Jason onto his feet, before running towards the corner. Chaos Theory connects! Sabre's shoulders are down

….

1

…

….

…

…..

2

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.7!

Ash still has the waistlock around Jason! He lifts Sabre up, but instead of doing another German Suplex, he drops down to one knee, underneath Sabre and pushes up, having Jason in a Electric Chair position. The crowd watches with baited breath as Ash pushes one of Sabre's legs back and reaches up, ready for the Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel), but as Ash pulls him down, Jason flips both legs outwards, rolls off Ash's shoulders as he prepares to go down and catches Ash with a Final Blow from outta nowhere! The crowd explodes, but Jason can't capitalize. "A-C-Fucking-W" chants (102/0) shake the Staples Center in Los Angeles as both men lay in the middle of the ring.

"Did you see that counter! My goodness! The Ace somehow, someway, escaped Burning to Ashes and might have dealt the Final Blow." David shouts, excited

"That darn Jason did it again. He needs to pin him! We're over half an hour in already!" Evan said

A lot of time has passed as the crowd has not let up with their chants. Jason crawls over toward Ash and simply lays an arm over Russo's chest, hoping that this is it.

…

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

….

….

…..

….

Shoulder up at 2.89!

Jason, out of pure frustration for the kick out, hammers some fists into the arm and back of Ash as he lays on his side. Jason then puts him in a Front Facelock and delivers a pair of Knee Strikes to the head, before pulling him up. Jason hits a Second Death-Plex! Sabre slowly gets to his feet, tired from this epic match. He climbs up to the top turnbuckle as Ash gets to his feet. Jason dives off with a Final Hour in mind, but Ash dodges it. Jason hits his chest against the ring mat, before popping up into a No hands Handspring Stunner from Ash Russo! Ash gets to his feet, desperately wanting to end the match as he stomps his feet in the corner. Jason stumbles to his feet as Ash charges. Ash Russo connects with Rebellion! Ash takes a few seconds, before laying his back across Jason's chest and hooking a leg.

….

1

…

….

….

….

2

….

….

….

…...

Kick out at 2.98!

The crowd can't believe it, but they are glad as Russo is stunned. Ash quickly pulls Jason up and lifts him into an Electric Chair position again. But Jason leans back and does a Reverse Frankensteiner! Both men are laid out. Jason rolls over to a corner, clearly damaged after taking that finisher. Russo gets to a vertical base first as Jason is using the turnbuckles to stand up. Ash charges toward him, but Sabre explodes out of the corner with a desperation Slingblade! Jason stumbles up to his feet as Ash gets up as well. Jason rocks Ash with a Superkick, before going behind him and grabbing his wrist. Final Strike connects! Jason still has control of Ash's arm and pulls him up. Ash's head leans against Sabre's chest, tired after this match. Jason then hits Ash with a second Final Blow! Jason takes a few seconds to let the crowd react, before rolling Ash over onto his back and pinning him, hooking a leg.

…

1

…

…

…..

…

2

….

….

…..

….

3!

"After, 35:14, Jason Sabre has achieved the honor of becoming the men's Road to Glory Championship and the right to pick his opponent for Final Destination 2 in Mexico City at Estadio Azteca. What a performance by the Ace! He pulled through in an absolute classic." David said as Jason lays on the ring mat, beside Ash.

"Defiance has been established tonight with Jason Sabre winning his first title in ACW." Evan said, before Jason gets to his feet and is handed the title. Jason Sabre asks for a mic. A stage hand quickly give him one.

"Listen…" Jason breathes heavy. "I just had one of the best matches in the history of ACW and Pro Wrestling, so I'm going to make this short. Roman McIntyre, you can rest easy for one night, because the Ace can't take his rightful place on top of the world right now. I can't do that because I have something personal to take care of. Natalia Rodriguez and Sofia Reynoso, congratulations on being able to close out Final Destination 2 in Mexico City. I'm not challenging for the ACW World Championship, so you guys are closing out the biggest show of the year and I honestly can't think of two better women to do so in front of 87,000 people. Why? Because I don't care about closing out the biggest show of the year. I care about one thing right now and that's taking away what's important to Azriel, because I am sick of the games he play. Azriel…..I want the Throne. At Final Destination 2, it's going to be you versus me. Winner gets control of Despair…..Fight….Without….Honor….Four!" Announces Jason to a mega pop (103/0) before Weight of my Pride begins to play again

"There you have it! Natalia Rodriguez versus Sofia Reynoso for the ACW Womens Championship will close Final Destination 2, live from Estadio Azteca in Mexico City, Mexico. And Jason Sabre will end this feud with Azriel in Fight Without Honor 4." David said as Jason raises the Championship as Red, White and Green fireworks shoot up from the stage behind him

"Jason Sabre might be a deadman walking….or he might be the guy who takes control of Despair and kills it off. I don't know. All I know is that Final Destination is already the most stacked show in ACW History with that double main event." Evan said

"That's all the time we have for now. Who will Roman McIntyre defend against at Final Destination 2? Hopefully we find out this Wednesday on another episode of ACW!" David Harkness says as fade out to a shot of Jason on the turnbuckle holding the title in one hand and doing his gun taunt with another.

* * *

 **Episode 15 Preview**

 **ACW Wildcard Championship:** Sicario © vs Brandon Duke vs Skullomania vs Chris Wolf

 **Fate Briefcase:** Phoenix vs CJ Hawk

 **? prize:** Furno Moxley vs Rey Pantera Jr

* * *

 **Popularity Poll:**

Top 40 characters

40\. Jasper Cage

39\. Lacey Alvarez

38\. Keyra Kiran

37\. Mason Rivers

36\. Anthony Dre

35\. David Harkness

34\. Chris Wolf

Espinoza

32\. Yul Bannok

31\. Rey Aguayo

30\. Richard Montoya

29\. Stepdad Steve

28\. Micah Hyde

27\. Sicario

26\. Caesar Montana

25\. Maria Gonzalez

24\. Papa Hawk

23\. Evan Neal

22\. Jaxon Sabre

21\. Aldo Montoya

20\. Hounds of Justice

19\. Rey Pantera Jr

18\. CJ Hawk

17\. Flynn Horde

16\. Samuel

15\. Jesus Garza

14\. Erin Frost

13\. Ray Kiran

12\. Asher Darma

11\. Detrick Cyrus

10\. Jason Malice

9\. Roman McIntyre

8\. Natalia Rodriguez

7\. Azriel

6\. Giselle

5\. Ash Russo

4\. Freddy Escobar

3\. Alexis Espinoza

2\. Sofia Reynoso

1\. Jason Sabre


	21. 15: The road to Final Destination begins

The show opens with Richard Montoya standing on a stage set up in front of the Staples Center. Behind him is a big screen as the press seems to have formed a crowd underneath the stage with security blocking them from the stage. They still take pictures.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to today's press conference. In a little over five weeks, ACW will be heading to Estadio Azteca in Mexico City Mexico. We are proud to announce that we have officially sold out the 87,000 seat arena after the announcement of our two main events. Of course, for everyone who doesn't know yet the main event of that amazing show will be Natalia Rodriguez defending the ACW Womens Championship against Sofia Reynoso in a dream match. Also, in our secondary main event, Azriel will battle Jason Sabre for control of Despair in Fight without Honor 4!" Richard hypes to an applause as graphics of both matches appear behind him. "This is already the most must see event in Wrestling history with those two matches, but I am a visionary…..this show can be bigger. Final Destination's tagline was 'The biggest show under the sun" and it was, until Final Destination 2 happened. The tagline for this show is 'A war for the Throne'. We will witness a war for the throne on top of the women's division between the two best women in ACW. We will witness a war for the Throne on top of Despair and Defiance between two people who have been attached to each other for a long time. But what about the proverbial 'throne' of the men's division. The ACW World Championship. Who will Roman McIntyre defend against?"

Suddenly a picture of a dome like structure made out of chain appears on the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to No Escape. A dome where the floor is replaced by steel grating. Weapons are legal. And the only way to win is to survive five different men. Four of whom will come out fresh from pods. This structure is where Roman McIntyre will defend his ACW World Championship. Throughout the weeks, I will be announcing the competitors, however we will also have qualifying matches starting with tonight's main event of Rey Pantera Jr vs Furno Moxley" Richard said to a massive applause. "The road to our Final Destination begins…..now!"

* * *

 **(The Crypt)**

We cut to the Crypt where Giselle lays on her back, sweating from her forehead and looking up to the concrete ceiling, having nothing better to do. Her baby belly has expanded since the last time we saw her. Her clothes are dirty and a little torn, probably from Furno Moxley's attack on her before her abduction. Giselle hears the sound of her cell opening, before hearing loud footsteps approaching. Giselle didn't care to move her neck to see who it is. She then noticed a giant shadow fall over here.

"Why are you here Azriel? You usually don't visit the Crypt." Giselle said.

"I wanted to check on my former fiancee." Azriel said, looking down at her

"I am married Jason Sabre, not you." Giselle said

"You will be a widow soon enough. Your husband won the Road to Glory Championship tournament. Instead of choosing to fight Roman McIntyre for the ACW World Championship, he gave up the closing spot to fight me in Fight Without Honor 4 for all of Despair's assets." Azriel said

"He's being smart. Defiance has nothing. So he's going to take everything from you. He already took you wife, your loyalist servant and your World Championship away from you. He'll take the Throne, your buildings and everyone who runs Despair away from you as well." Giselle said

"You may think that he's going to conquer me like a hero. You know me better. Last Sunday, I crippled Malice. He can no longer walk because of me. I have control of his child, ex wife and current wife. He won the tournament and made the match, but I have the edge over him." Azriel said

"You can't beat him. You're bigger. You have more resources. But you cannot beat him. He will not be denied by anyone. He will end Despair if it's the last thing he does. You will not stop him." Giselle said

"I remember when you used to think with your mind instead of your heart. You've become a fool." Azriel said.

"I am wiser than you Azriel. Don't be arrogant when it comes to Jason Sabre. He will thrive if you do. Especially since you've taken his pregnant wife hostage. You're hurting his seed by not feeding me enough and bringing stress upon me with your abduction. He won't stand for it. He will brutalize you. He's capable of being as vicious and as malicious as you. You'll bleed because of him. You will suffer because of him. Malice had become his friend and you 'crippled' him according to your words. You're pouring gas on his fire…..you'll live to regret this, before he deals the Final Blow and ends you." Giselle said, causing Azriel to scoff.

"When I end his existence, I might allow you to crawl back to me." Azriel said

"I decline the offer, although I won't have the chance since you'll lose." Giselle said

"What happened to you, Giselle? You used to be loyal." Azriel said

"No." She spoke from the ground as Azriel stood above him. "I used to be a slave. I'm free now. And I never loved you."

Azriel reached down and swiped Giselle off the ground by her throat and pushes her against the wall. Her legs dangle above the floor as Azriel chokes her while looking her right in the eyes. A mix rage and envy fill the eyes of Azriel as Giselle struggles to breathe. Azriel then lets go and lands on her feet, before falling down. Azriel turns away to walk out the crypt, leaving the pregnant Giselle on the floor. We follow Azriel out as a guard closes the door to the cell. Azriel looks to his right to see Aria Sabre with a lollipop in her mouth. Azriel looks down at the little girl who is the child of his enemy. He raises his hand at her, before bringing it down to pat her head before walking away.

* * *

(Signs by Nathan Sharpe begins to play as the ACW:Broken Bonds logo starts off the intro)

 **I realize the screaming pain**

(We start off with Detrick Cyrus splitting a Twin pop and handing one to Natalia Rodriguez in Black and white footage.)

 **I hear it loud in my brain**

(We then see Jason Sabre sitting on a park bench with Giselle leaning her head against his shoulder in black and white footage)

 **But I'm going straight ahead with these scars**

(We see a younger Alexis Espinoza running over to Freddy Escobar with a what looks to be a test paper and him giving her a thumbs up in black and white before walking away. Then we switch to color as the instrumental picks up. We get flashes of Ash Russo's eyes. Aldo Montoya turning his head towards the camera. Azriel looking right at the camera. Sofia Reynoso cockily smirking. And ending with Natalia's old look as her image transforms to her current 'Dark Phoenix' look. As the instrumental continues with get flashes of all stables, starting with Anarchy that has Aldo in the middle with Roman and Jasper to his left side. Ash and Lacey to his right. Their background is black and white. Then Hope which has a Silver and gold background. Detrick in the middle with Erin Frost, CJ Hawk, Anthony Dre and Will Ralston to the left. As Maria Martinez, Izzy Solar-Martinez, Mason Rivers and Rey Pantera Jr to the left. Then Defiance which has a Red and Blue background with Jason Sabre in the middle. Malice is to his left, while Giselle is on the right. Then we see Despair as Micah Hyde is in the middle with Azriel, Samuel and Grimm to the left. The Hounds of Justice are on the right. Then it's La Rebelion with a green and white background. Alexis is in the middle with Sofia Reynoso, Phoenix and Sicario to her left. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Bestia Sangre are to her right. Lastly with a Green and Gold background is Papa Hawk's agency which has Papa Hawk in the middle with Keyra Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok to the left while SJ Steele, Michael Alexander and Brandon Duke. Ray Kiran is seen the background of this image with a stamp over his image saying 'banned' )

 **Tell me I should just get over it**

(We see clips of Stepdad Steve punching Sicario in the face, Azriel getting a Silent Kill through his wedding set, and then Sicario hitting Freddy with a Switchblade kick in dress shoes at Alexis' mansion)

 **Why am I not moving on**

(We then switch over to Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus with a split screen between them in the spirit realm with the Black Dragon behind Sabre and the White Panther behind Detrick)

 **So I tried to cover up my broken bruised heart**

(We then transition from that two a shot of the two punching each other at the same time at ACW Betrayal with a close up on their faces)

 **Make believe it doesn't hurt**

(We see an image of Sofia sitting on the railing on the balcony of Alexis' mansion as Alexis is with her. The two look at each other smiling, before Ray Kiran jumps between them and dives off the balcony with Asher and Yul following behind into a swimming pool)

 **Say you don't feel pain anymore**

(It then switches to the dark image of Jaxon Sabre standing over the body of Jason's parents, before switching to shot of Flynn Horde standing back to back with Jaxon)

 **All the while you're limping on**

(A bleeding Jason Sabre can be seen walking down a dark hall)

 **You drag your feet behind you**

(We then see Roman raising the World Title above Ash Russo's head as they staredown)

 **I lost myself and I heard the sound**

(We see purple flames surrounding Natalia, creating a circle around her)

 **And then I slipped away into the crumbled ground**

(Then we switch to Erin Frost opening her eyes, it pans out to see her meditating next to CJ Hawk who is watching ACW replays while sitting on the couch . Erin's frown turns into a smile as CJ gives a nonchalant thumbs up to her)

 **But it was just the wind and now I know just who I am**

(It pans out to Detrick Cyrus looking at a photo of Natalia in the back of the room, before going back to Natalia Rodriguez as the purple flames no longer surround her)

 **And now I've traveled so far**

(We see Ash Russo riding a motorcycle down a road)

 **So I could show you these scars**

(We see Roman running down the same road)

 **Before the weight of world Comes crashing down on me**

(We see a shot of Freddy Escobar in front of a grave, before switching to Alexis Espinoza in front of a grave)

 **Do you remember our fears?**

(We then see the Hounds of Justice clinking beers together)

 **We made it rain with our tears**

(Roman sits at the meeting table for Anarchy with many people around we use him putting his head down as a transition to Ash Russo standing alone on the side of the road, smoking a cigarette.)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(We see Giselle and Jason about to kiss, before it switches to the eyes of Azriel opening)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(The last image is of Jason Sabre standing in front of a sunset on the beach, before we see the back of Detrick Cyrus appear in the shot. The last image is a throne in the middle with Jason Sabre and Azriel in the background. Next to Sabre is Ash Russo, Sofia Reynoso, Alexis Espinoza, and Detrick Cyrus. Next to Azriel is Roman McIntyre, Natalia Rodriguez, Freddy Escobar & Giselle with ACW Season 2: The Throne)

* * *

"Welcome back to the Staples Center in Los Angeles California as the road to Final Destination 2 is coming up. The War for the Throne is coming to Mexico City, Mexico, but before we get there, we have a big night ahead of us." David said

"Yes that's right. I am sad to announce that I will be taking a small vacation to find Seth Sullivan. David, I know where he is, and the Neal Deal is going to bring him home!" Evan said

"What a shame…." David said

"Anyways, tonight we will see Rey Pantera Jr take on Furno Moxley to determine the first man in the No Escape title match at Final Destination 2." Evan said

"In a few moments, Brandon Duke will defend the ACW Wildcard Championship against three men in a fatal four way match and also tonight, CJ Hawk will take on Phoenix for a Fate Briefcase." David said

"Well David. Let's not waste anymore time. The Evan Neal tribute show-"

"This isn't a tribute show." David said

"Starts now." Evan said.

 **Had hit records on my demo**

 **Did y'all boys not get the memo**

 **I do not stay at the Intercontinental**

 **And anything I got is not a rental, I own that mothafucka**

"Brandon Duke is coming out to the ring with Papa Hawk and SJ Steele. This is a make or break not for the Olympic Silver Medalist." David said

"You're right. He's the face of the agency and has done nothing. His stock will drop if he loses, especially against one of the next two guys." Evan said

 **Amusementive Crime**

"Skullomania is a guy who dresses like a superhero…." David said

"He's no Damian Crowe." Evan said

 **Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time**

 **Hand grenade pins in every line**

 **Throw 'em up and let something shine**

 **Going out of my fucking mind**

"Skullomania and Chris Wolf seem to have a bit of beef, as Skullomania interfered in Chris' Wildcard Championship match and might've even cost him." David said

"He did. I don't know why he was against Chris beating a girl." Evan shrugs

"I'm so glad you're leaving." David replies

 **Es la vida quatro vente pistos pointed**

 **Botella empty first ten rows annointed**

 **The fiesta's poppin and all fingers pointed**

 **Irie eyed vatos got the whole crowd jointed**

"Last Sunday, Sicario won the ACW Wildcard Championship and now he's defending it, three days later." Evan said

"Roman McIntyre and Natalia Rodriguez both turned their reigns into World title reigns. Will Sicario follow in suit or will he be the first person to not cash in?" David questions

The bell rings as Chris Wolf and Skullomania instantly rush at each other, starting to punch each other like it's a hockey fight. Chris holds onto Skullomania's attire as he punches away at the smaller man's head. Chris then throws Skullomania over the top ropes, before Sicario dropkicks him from behind and sends him out of the ring. This leaves Duke and Sicario in the ring. The crowd boos and chants 'This sucks!" (0/45) as they circle each other, before getting uncharacteristically quiet. They lock up, but Chris Wolf reenters the ring and pulls Sicario off Brandon Duke and gives him a right hand. Sicari replies by slapping him across the face. Sicario follows with a shoot kick to his chest, before Duke comes up from behind Chris and hits an Overhead German Suplex. Duke gets to his feet and ducks underneath a Spinning Chuck kick from Sicario. Duke backs off as Sicario puts his foot down to the mat and regains his composure after missing the move. Skullomania dives off the top turnbuckle and hits Sicario with a crossbody. Skullomania gets to his feet and is lifted over Brandon Dukes head and down his back. Sit Out Alabama Slam connects, but before Brandon can capitalize, Chris hits him with a running knee strike to the face. Chris quickly jumps on Skullomania with a Lateral Press, trying to win it.

….

1

….

Sicario breaks it up to virtually no reaction. Sicario picks Chris up and delivers a pair of Knife edge chops to the chest, before Irish Whipping him into the ropes. As Chris rebounds from one side, Sicario runs towards the ropes and does a Handspring. The two meet in the middle with Sicario hitting Chris with a Handspring Back Kick! Sicario goes for a pin, but gets a two count, before Brandon Duke picks his foot, puts him in a ankle lock and drags him off of Chris. Sicario struggles for a few seconds, before Skullomania saves the day by hitting a Springboard Moonsault, knocking Duke down and forcing him to let go. Skullomania gets to his feet and poses to the crowd, before seeing his opportunity. Skullomania climbs up to the top turnbuckle with his back turned, but this ends up being a mistake as Brandon runs up the turnbuckles and plucks him off the top with a Spider Suplex! Duke's legs are wrapped around the top rope, so he takes no fall, unlike Skullomania. Duke pulls himself up and repositions himself so he is standing on the second turnbuckle. Skullomania starts to get up with him bent over in front of Duke. Duke dives off and connects with a Diving Bulldog. Duke gets to his feet, but Chris Wolf is there to meet him with a Clothesline. But, Sicario is right there to meet Chris Wolf with a Switchblade kick! Sicario is the only one standing….suddenly the crowd comes to life (85/0) as Sicario turns around to get the ACW Wildcard Championship rammed into his face because of Freddy Escobar. Freddy drops the title and leaves the ring as Duke smiles, looking at what just happened. After waiting for Escobar to walk far enough up the ramp, he lifts Sicario up and delivers the Touchdown (Spinning Sitout Powerbomb), the move transitions right into a pinfall!

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

….

…

…

…..

3!

"Freddy screwed Sicario! After 5:57, Freddy Escobar kills Sicario's ACW Wildcard Championship and basically hands it to Brandon Duke." David Harkness says as Papa Hawk snatches the title from the timekeeper and runs around the ringside area, taking a victory lap with the title as if he won it. Meanwhile, in the ring, SJ Steele hugs Brandon Duke, who's hands are very low on her back.

"The Olympic Silver Medalist adds some gold to his trophy case. What a way to kick off my tribute show." Evan said

"It's not a tribute show." David said

* * *

 **(Hope HQ)**

Detrick Cyrus is in the break room, pouring out some coffee into a mug. Suddenly he hears the door open, causing him to turn around. That's when he saw her.

"Natalia." Detrick comments, surprised to see her back.

"Hey Detrick. It's been a long time." Natalia said

"I haven't heard from you since you cost Erin the Womens title back at Betrayal. Then you went AWOL again." Detrick said approaching her. "And now look at you. Womens Champion again."

Natalia smiles

"It's great isn't it. Things can go back to normal now." Natalia said, before noticing the look in Detrick's eyes. "What is it? Is there something in the coffee."

"No, Nattie. Do you really think after all the drama you caused that you can just come back and be friends with everyone again. You left us high and dry! You went to Despair! Talked to Micah Hyde, who is public enemy number one to Hope. And on top of that, the Championship you won….that belongs to Erin Frost….the woman who was your best friend." Detrick said.

"It's okay. I can get Erin a title match and we'll be even." Natalia suggests, getting a little panicked at the way Detrick is acting.

"She isn't your friend right now. You broke her bond with her. You turned on her Natalia. It's going to take more than a Championship match to earn it back." Detrick said

"She knows I did it for Master Pantera right?" Natalia said, causing Detrick to groan

"Master Pantera? Master Pantera wouldn't want this! What you did was too much Nattie….." Detrick said, as a air of uncomfortable silence fell upon the two. Detrick looked away.

"So what are we going to do to fix it?" Natalia asked.

"You're not the same girl anymore Natalia." Detrick said

"It was time to grow up." Natalia said.

"You're right. You've grown up and so have I. I run Hope now. And you….you let your desire to beat Diamondust get in the way of being a member of Hope. You let it cloud your judgement and it changed you for the worse. I've never felt a Championship in ACW, but if it drives you to turning your back on your friends, I might not want one." Detrick said

"I didn't turn my back on them!" Natalia shoots back

"Then what do you call it Nattie!? What do you call kicking Erin in the face?! What do you call going into business with Despair!? You didn't even answer my calls?!" Detrick shouts at her, causing Natalia to shudder for a few seconds. Natalia then grabs Detrick by the hand trying to calm him down.

"Detrick, I didn't turn my back on you. I'm not with them, I swear." Natalia said, as her eyes began to water while looking into Detrick. "You believe me right? Please tell me you do."

"When you asked me that a couple months back when you originally return I said yes…..I can't say that anymore and it breaks my heart. Me duele el corazon. I don't want to do this, but I have to put personal feelings aside and do right by Hope. Natalia Rodriguez, you are no longer a member of Hope. I wish you the best in your future." Detrick said, his voice clearly showing that it's killing him as we see water form in his eyes.

"Look who finally got rid of the traitor." Izzy Martinez-Solare said as Natalia let go Detrick's hand, stunned.

"This isn't the time Izzy." Detrick said, before Natalia smacked him across the face. Natalia then started to throw lefts and rights at Detrick.

"Why?!" Natalia screeches as tears fall from her face as she attacks Detrick. Izzy tries to interfere but eats an elbow to the face. Suddenly the room fills up with people who drag Natalia off their lead and out of the room. "I loved you….Why would you do this to me?!"

And those were the words that would hurt the most for Detrick Cyrus as he watches Natalia, a loving member of Hope and 'friend' of his, get dragged out. Detrick sits down on the floor, burying his head inbetween his propped up knees and takes off his mask.

"Everyone out!" He shouts with anger and sadness in his voice. They quickly follow orders, leaving the boss alone. Maria Martinez watches from outside the break room.

"When you lead, your love life has to come second." Maria Martinez says to herself.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

 **(Anarchy's bar, back room)**

Aldo Montoya, Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre sit around a table with beers in their hands. Roman's ACW World Championship was propped in front of him.

"You're not nervous at all about the No Escape match. That takes a lot of guts. I don't know how much brains you have, but you do have a lot of guts, mijo." Aldo said to Roman.

"Jasper's the brains. I'm the tank. You know that." Roman said, taking a swig

"I think Ash winning the tournament would've been a better scenario for us. A one on one match against him would've been easier than Roman defending against Ash and four other men." Jasper said

"I know. However, I'd be surprised if my son let Ash in the No Escape match without putting him through hell. He always gives Ash harder matches." Aldo said

"What if he doesn't give him a match. What if...Richard sees eye to eye with Ash and hands him a spot." Jasper said

"Never. The hate they share is too strong" Aldo said

"The threat of losing Anarchy might be worse for Ash. We were his only family." Jasper said, before Lacey walks up to the group with three fresh beers.

"You guys want another round?" Lacey asked, putting them down.

"Thanks." Jasper said. "So you're going to talk to Ash on the weekend?"

"Yes. He needs to know what's happening. I owe him that much." Lacey said

"You better lose your feeling for little girl. It's time to move on." Aldo said, causing Lacey to shake her head in agreement, before we fade to black.

* * *

 **It's so loud inside my head**

 **With words that I should have said**

 **As I drown in my regrets**

 **I can't take back the words I never said**

"La Rebelion's Sicario lost his title in the prior match. Phoenix is already one of the ACW Factions Champions. A fate briefcase could help him add more accomplishments to the insanely good season his faction has had." David said

"I just got word that on the first filler episode while I'm on vacation, Freddy Escobar will challenge Sicario to a Lockdown match. They'll be surrounded by a cage." Evan said

 **Sever every tie, untangle every lie**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore no**

 **Never satisfied but I'll compromise myself for you**

"Also in a complete shock, Natalia will her first defense against Izzy Martinez-Solare. Sofia has to be upset about that, but more on that at a later time, CJ Hawk is coming out." David said

"Great. My tribute show has a battle of birds." Evan rolls his eyes

The bell rings as the crowd is far more enthusiastic for this in comparison of the opener. Phoenix tries to take the match to CJ by hitting a Running Drop that shoots Hawk into the corner. Hawk walks out of it into a Japanese arm drag. Phoenix then sits CJ up and bounces off the ropes before hitting a Low Dropkick on CJ Hawk, before attempting a Lateral Press for a 1 count. Phoenix gets to his feet and does a corkscrew Leg Drop on CJ before attempting another pinfall for another 1 count. Phoenix straightens out CJ's arm on the ring mat, before lifting his own knee into the air, before dropping it down into his forearm. Phoenix follows by putting him in a arm lock, trying to pull back on it and wear CJ down. CJ is able to get to his feet and throws a couple rights to get Phoenix to loosen the hold before pulling him in for a Shin Breaker, but as he lifts Phoenix up, the Bird of War frees his legs, pulls them upward and counters into a very impressive Hurricanrana. The crowd cheers for the spot as CJ finds his head hanging on the middle rope. Phoenix walks over and does a Slingshot leg drop to the back of CJ's head. CJ grasps his throat as he rolls around on the ring mat. Phoenix tries to do a Springboard 450 Splash, but CJ Hawk rolls out of the way. CJ gets to his feet as Phoenix lands on his feet. CJ comes up from behind and tries to hook him up for a Tiger Suplex. He hooks one arm, but Phoenix turns around and sweeps CJ's legs, before doing a standing 450 Splash on CJ, before hooking the leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 1.75

Phoenix grabs CJ by the arm and does a Leg Drop across it, before putting CJ in a Figure Four Arm Lock. Phoenix keeps CJ in the hold for ten seconds before, CJ gets to one knee, and shifts his weight forward to pin him. Phoenix lets go before the one count and gets up. CJ is also up, but Phoenix meets him with a Spin Kick to the midsection. Phoenix tries to Springboard Moonsault off the top rope, but CJ side steps it again and does a Enziguri to daze him. CJ follows up by connecting with a Straight Jacket Suplex. CJ shakes his arm that Phoenix has targeted. CJ picks Phoenix up and delivers a Dragon Screw Leg Whip to the Luchadore, before attempting to transition into the Twisted Claw (Leg Scissors Cross Knee Lock). For a few seconds he crosses the legs, but Phoenix separates his legs and kicks him off after some struggle. Phoenix gets to his feet but eats a Surprise Talon Kick (Leaping Spinning Heel Kick)! CJ goes for the pin

….

1

…..

…

….

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.12

"Phoenix has taken most of this match, but CJ has turned it around on a dime after a Talon Kick." David said

CJ Hawk is disappointed, but gets to his feet. CJ Hawk starts to climb up to the top turnbuckles, which does very rarely if ever. Suddenly Phoenix is on his feet and runs toward the corner. Phoenix leaps up to top turnbuckle and delivers a Spanish Fly off it to a good pop (73/0)! Phoenix sits up on his knees and notices CJ's in perfect position for the Rising Phoenix (1350 Splash). Phoenix climbs up to the top turnbuckle as the Staples Center is on their feet, but CJ is up already! Phoenix thinks quick and tries a Molly Go Round, but CJ Hawk catches him as he falls with a Powerbomb, before floating over into a Jackknife pin!

…..

1

….

…..

…

…

2

…

….

….

….

3!

"CJ Hawk gets really lucky at 6:57 to win the Fate briefcase!" Evan said as CJ sits up on his knees and Phoenix sits up, both surprised

"I shouldn't be shocked, but it really did seem like CJ got very lucky. It doesn't matter though. He won and that's all that matters." David said

* * *

 **(Before the show)**

Ray Kiran paces...well goes back and forth on a scooter as Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Mark E just watch him from the sidewalk. All three are sitting down.

"He's being really emo right now. Sports Entertainment isn't about being emo, it's about being entertaining. Seeing a sad fatboy, isn't that." Mark E said

"He's been like this for the last couple days. In fact, he's so stressed that he hasn't eaten in half an hour." Asher said, causing Mark E's jaw to drop

"This is serious." Mark E said. "What the hell is he freaking out about?"

"Being jobless. He doesn't work for ACW. They fired him again after ACW Destiny." Yul said

"So, he can be a paperboy or something." Mark E shrugs

"Mon, his parents said that he'll have to move back to Tennessee if he doesn't win a match and bring in some actual cheddar for the family." Yul Bannok said

"I tried to go and buy the cheddar version of cheese from the mart of wall's with only one L for his family, but they only had the sliced American version. I can't believe the patriotism of the U.S of A has bit us on the behind." Asher Darma said, before noticing Keyra walk past him with a tray that has a pitcher of lemonade on it. "Om my gods. Keyra just walked past me and I saw her knees."

"We all did mon." Yul said

"Hey, quit being a peeping Yul." Asher said

"Peeping Tom mon." Yul said

"That's not your name. Tom did nothing." Asher said, before they turn their attention to Keyra and Ray Kiran

"Ray, quit being sad. I made some lemonade to cheer you up." Keyra said, before Ray Kiran parked his scooter in front of her, got up and took off his Defiance helmet.

"Lemonade…." Kiran's voice squeaked "I'm about to get deported to Tennessee and all you can do is make lemonade."

In a fit of rage Ray Kiran attempts to slap the lemonade out of her hands, only to completely whiff. Ray Kiran pauses after whiffing and sighs. He then simply sits down on the road, before leaning back so he lays flat on the road and begins to kick and scream like a child.

"Okay guys, we need to have a meeting to decide what to do. If he doesn't have a job, I don't have any credibility for my school." Mark E said, looking at the pathetic scene

We cut to Asher Darma, Yul Bannok, Old Man Jase, Rey Aguayo, Sofia Reynoso, Bestia Sangre, Phoenix, Alexis Espinoza, Jesus Garza, Keyra Kiran who is on Jesus' lap and Sofia Reynoso in chairs with Mark E standing in front of them with a marker and a whiteboard.

"Why did you drag me here?" Alexis asked quietly to Sofia.

"To help our friends in need." Sofia said

"No really, why did you drag me here?" Alexis said

"Yul said he'd buy an extra brick for every person who shows up. I tried to invite Sicario, but he said something about real Champions not playing games with children. He then told me I'm a disgrace despite being the first woman to main event Final Destination, first woman to win the ACW Factions Championship and saving the world." Sofia said, before holding up her plaque and belt. Suddenly Old Man Jase taps Alexis on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Alexis asked

"Hey nurse. I think it's time for my Sponge bath." Old Man Jase says, winking at her. Alexis proceeds to knock the dentures out of his mouth and knocking him out of his seat

"Okay, okay. Enough. We need to figure out what to do to get Ray Kiran back into ACW and not back into his parents house." Mark E said

"I would like to suggest replacing Jesus Garza in La Rebelion with Ray Kiran." Asher said

"No." Aguayo, Keyra, Jesus and Alexis shout at Asher.

"I wouldn't mind." Sofia quietly says

"Any other ideas?" Mark E asked

"Shoot em." Rey Aguayo speaks up

"I second that." Sofia said

"Shoot who?" Mark E asked

"The President holmes." Jesus Garza speaks up, causing Mark E to look at Alexis

"These guys run your business!?" Mark E said

"You don't need an education to shoot guns and supply drugs." Alexis replies

"Okay, any ideas that don't involve death?" Mark E asked.

"Wait a second….I know someone who can get Ray Kiran an ACW Contract. You know those three foo's. " Sofia said, looking at Alexis

"Who?" Asked Mark E

"There are these three guys. Jaxon Caruso. Ricky Vasquez. And Alex Drake. Those three are Ruffians. They're big names on the black market though. They can get him a contract easily." Alexis Espinoza said

"Great. We're going to save my school….I mean Ray Kiran's career." Mark E said trying to high five Sofia who instantly pulled out a pistol.

"Don't touch me bitch." Sofia threatens.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

Richard Montoya sits on a park bench, waiting for someone. He looks at his watch as he looks back at his secret service agents who shake their head no. Richard sighs, before standing up. He begins to walk towards the entrance when he sees a motorcycle pull to the side. Richard stops as he sees Ash Russo step off his motorcycle and approach. Richard is nervous as he sees his enemy get closer.

"I'm glad you showed up." Richard manages to say

"Why did you want to meet?" Ash asked

"About Aldo-" Richard said before Ash cuts him off.

"I don't care about your daddy issues. I don't know if you remember, but my life got ruined because of you. I can fight your dad by myself. I don't need your help and I never will accept it. Roman, Jasper, Lacey, Azriel and every other Child of Despair may have lost their way, but I never did and I never will!" Ash exclaims

"I understand, but…" Richard said

"No you don't understand. You never will. Let's take a walk, ." Ash offered, before beginning to walk past him and down the park. Richard followed, signalling for secret service to keep their distance

"I get what I did was wrong." Richard said

"No you don't. You can't relate to me. You were born into an aristocratic family. Your father was the President of Mexico. And you, was handed a chance to become the President of the United States. And you became that after using everything possible to get sympathy. Including having me kill your mother." Ash said.

"Don't go there." Richard warns

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to go there but I have to because that's the truth. The blood of your mother is on my hands, but it's also on yours." Ash said. "I want you to imagine something. I want you to pretend. Pretend that we're just two normal people. Pretend that in this world, you're not better than me. Let's pretend so you can step into the shoes of a normal person…."

Ash stopped as he saw a homeless mat sitting against a tree. Ash pulls out his wallet and hands the man a dollar, before continuing his walk with Richard

"God bless you brother." The homeless man says as they walk away.

"Let me ask you this, how does it feel to see so many people without homes and the government do nothing about it. How does it feel to see that shelters have to be closed down, because they're too expensive to run and these people- yes Richard, I said people, because they're human like us, have to suffer through the rough winters and harsh rainfall. How does that make you feel?"

Richard had no response, just a knot in his throat, blocking any word.

"I wonder Richard. How can the President sleep at night when he knows he ripped a child away from his family? Now that kid will have to grow up, never having the pleasure of hugging his mother again. How do you think he feels?" Ash asked.

No response. Richard kept his mouth shut again.

"I wonder Richard. How does the President look himself in the mirror knowing that he let his Vice President continue to convince him to never drop out of World War 3? How does he feel knowing that the country bled money? How does he feel knowing that over a million people died, which means much more lost their sons, their daughters, their moms, their dad, their brother, their sisters. The biggest amount of death relating a war in American history! It caused an economic crisis. Why? Because the truth is that the President decided to send ten kids to shoot up an academy and the daughter of Japan's emperor got killed in the process. All this war, all this death, because one man's ego and desire to be like his dad. Do you even think the President cares. I mean, he didn't lose his home or children or significant other. In fact, he made money that year."

Richard and Ash stop as Richard's head is held low. Ash waits until he looks up so he can make up direct eye contact.

"The President knows nothing about hard work. All he knows is how to make everyone else work. He knows nothing about trying to work a minimum wage job with a baby on the way…."

Ash points at couple that doesn't look too rich with the woman having a baby bump.

"The President knows nothing about the struggles of accepting who you actually are no matter what anyone else thinks because he didn't have the backbone to do it, even if it meant his dad would hate him…."

Ash points to two males locking lips under a tree

"The President has no idea what it's like to have to have a house built out of a box!"

Ash points at a group of homeless people trying to build a shelter. He looks like at Richard.

"How does sleep at night? How has he slept over the last eight years?! After everything! You know Richard, the President has put this country to hell and it's people to hell. As far as I'm concerned, I won't ever walk with the President." Ash Russo said, before turning his back to Richard and beginning to walk away. "Maybe now you understand."

"Ash…." Richard calls as he keeps walking. "You're in the No Escape match."

Ash stops, surprised, but his back was turned to Richard, so he couldn't see it.

"This changes nothing Richard. We'll never be on the same side." Ash said, before continuing to walk

"I know." Richard said as he watched him walk away.

* * *

 **All I ever wanted**

 **Was to give you all I had to give**

 **I have always done what**

 **I have ever said I would**

"It is main event time as Furno Moxley makes him way out to the ring. Who will be the first person to join Roman McIntyre in the ACW World Championship match?" Asked David

"Furno has had a solid year thus far. The Hounds of Justice has risen his stock and a win tonight would continue that." Evan said

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That's all me—that's all me**

"Rey Pantera Jr is a second generation talent who has to walk around with a chip on his shoulder because his father was an icon." David Harkness said

"It's hard for him to live up to his father's legacy, but winning the World Championship will help." Evan said

The bell rings as the two men lock up. Furno puts Rey Pantera Jr in a headlock, but Rey Pantera Jr pushes him off the ropes. Furno comes back and does a shoulder block, before dropping a pointed elbow onto Pantera's face. Furno rips Rey off the ring mat and delivers a pair of Forearm smashes, before Irish Whipping him into the turnbuckle. Furno runs at Pantera, but runs into both of his feet. Furno stumbles back as Pantera elevates himself onto the second Turnbuckle. Pantera jumps off and hits a Tornado DDT on Furno, before attempting a pin, for a two count. Pantera waits as Furno starts to get up. Pantera tries to Handspring off the ropes, but comes back to have Moxley catch him in a Full Nelson and counter into a Dragon Suplex. Moxley sits up, not going for the pin. Instead he gets to his feet and slowly stomps on Pantera. The stomps might be slow, but they are way more effective than traditional stomps. Furno lifts Pantera up and slaps him across the face to play with him, before pushing him into the ropes. Pantera comes back, before being lifted up and hit with a Samoan Drop! Furno gets a lateral press on Pantera

…

1

…

…

…

….

2

…..

Kick out at 2.10!

Moxley drags Pantera off the ring mat and takes him to the turnbuckles, before slamming his head against the top turnbuckle. Moxley then turns him around and pushes him so his back against the turnbuckles. Moxley climbs up to the second turnbuckle and starts to deliver some punches. After the eighth one, Pantera slips out from under Moxley's legs and dropkicks the back of Moxley. Furno goes over the turnbuckles and lands on the ring apron. Moxley uses the ropes to pull himself up on the ring apron, but Pantera does a Tiger Feint Kick, catching Moxley in the middle of the back. Pantera and Moxley are both on the ring apron, as Pantera pulls Moxley up and looks down towards the floor, while setting him up for a Spanish Fly. Moxley elbows him on the side of the face to make him let go before he could do such a thing. Moxley then delivers his finisher, the Devil Trigger (Running Bicycle Knee Strike) to the face of Rey Pantera. Pantera falls off the ring apron and onto the ring floor. Moxley drops down and picks Pantera up before sliding him into the ring. Moxley hooks a leg

….

The ref tells Furno that Pantera's foot is on the bottom rope. An enraged Moxley lifts Pantera up and delivers a Dainsleif (Falcon's Arrow). Moxley then gets to his feet. He shouts down at him 'You didn't want to get it with one Devil Trigger, Satan says to try a second one'. Moxley backs away, waiting for Pantera to get to his feet. He does and turns around into a second Devil Trigger. Moxley drops down and hooks a leg again

…..

1

…

…

….

…

2

…..

…

….

…..

3!

"Furno Moxley has punched his ticket to Final Destination 2 in Mexico City, Mexico at 5:41. The Hound of Justice is going to be in the No Escape match." David said as Furno gets his hand raised as Raptor and Aiden enter the ring

"Last year, Roman McIntyre and Furno Moxley were involved in the ACW Wildcard Championship match. Roman won on that night. Will Furno be able to change things this year and win the ACW World Championship?" Evan Neal questions

"It's going to be hard, because I just got word that Ash Russo is also in the No Escape match." David announces

"What? Roman and Ash in the same match. It's going down. Well, this is it for now. Your welcome and I'm sorry that you won't hear my beautiful voice for a long time." Evan said as the Hounds of Justice do their triple fist pose as the show ends

* * *

 **(Hope Hq)**

Detrick sits in his office as Erin sits cross legged on a bean bag chair.

"I know it hurts Detrick. It hurts me too. But you did the right thing when you fired her." Erin said

"I didn't want it to come to this." Detrick said

"Maybe one day, we can all be friends again. Right now she needs to pay her debt." Erin said, before CJ Hawk runs into the office with the Fate Briefcase excited as ever.

"I did it guys! I'm getting a one on one title match" CJ Hawk celebrates as he throws down the briefcase on Detrick's desk and pulls Erin out of the beanbag chair, hugging her

"CJ, let go. You're still in your ring gear and you're really sweaty." Erin said

"That's because I didn't shower. I came right back here after the match because I was so happy." CJ said, letting her down as she stood next to him in his wrestling attire.

"You're lucky the police didn't stop you. For wearing that in public" Detrick chuckles

"Oh they did. And Erin, I'm going to have to borrow five hundred dollars." CJ said

"When are you going to pay me back for all the other money you owe?" Asked Erin

"Don't worry. I'm working on it. That briefcase gives me a title match of my choice next week. After I win, I'll make money on a weekly basis!" CJ Hawk said

"So it's you versus Roman for the ACW World Championship next week." Detrick said

"Oh, heck no. I said win. I never win against Roman." CJ Said

"He's beaten you in four different matches." Erin said

"Exactly. I'm fighting Brandon Duke for the ACW Wildcard Championship and I'm never cashing it in." CJ Hawk said

"Wait….but that title is basically a number one contenders spot." Detrick said

"Well, looks like whoever wins the No Escape is going to have a long reign, because I'm way smarter than to cash in against the World Champion." CJ said

"You're a bird brain, but that's actually smart of you to do." Erin said

"Thanks." CJ said

"You could never beat a main eventer." Erin said

"You didn't have to say it so coldly." CJ groans

* * *

Malice sits in a hospital bed as Jason Sabre sits in a chair next to him.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't think this would happen." Sabre said, being genuine.

"Don't apologize to me. You freed me from Azriel." Malice said

"You can't walk anymore and it's because you joined me." Sabre said

"I knew what I was getting into. This is the consequence of war with someone like Azriel. Yes, I am wheelchair bound. I have no feeling in my legs. My spine is severely damaged. But I'm free. I'm free to look for my child, Jason. Take solace in the idea that I am no longer a cold blooded killing machine. I am a human now. I have my humanity back and yes, this isn't the perfect life I wished for. But it's still my life. Not the life that someone chose for me. So thank you Ace." Malice said, before offering a handshake. Sabre accepted.

"I'll end him for you." Sabre promised

"End him for everyone." Malice said, before they hear a knock on the door. Sabre and Malice turn their heads toward it. Sabre gets up a little weary.

"Come in." Sabre said, ready for a fight. But then he eased up when he saw Flynn Horde and his cat, Slaugh.

"I'm sorry for barging in. I just wanted to know something." Flynn asked

"What is it?" Sabre asked

"Do you know where the Crypt is?" Flynn asked

"Yes." Malice said. "Why?"

"I know that Seth Sullivan is being kept there. He has the Golden Snake god in his possession. I need to make sure he stays alive or else that spirit dies with him." Flynn said

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Malice admits

"I do." Sabre said, him being the owner of the Black dragon.

"So you know what I have to do." Flynn said.

"You can't go in there alone or you're screwed man. Let me help you. I know that Azriel is keeping my wife, Maria and Aria in there. We can break everyone out." Jason said

"He kidnapped your child." Flynn said

"He's a sick man and the only cure is beating every ounce of blood out of him." Jason Sabre said

"Let's do this." Flynn said, before the two shake hands, suddenly the door opens and they looks to see Evan Neal standing there.

"Did someone say…..Seth Sullivan?" Evan Neal smiles as Sabre, Flynn and Malice exchange looks. "Listen I don't like you. And you're fans of me. But I want to help break out Seth."

Malice, Flynn and Jason all glance at each other again, before looking at Evan smiling at them.

We then cut to Evan Neal walking out of the hospital when he sees Furno Moxley, Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns in front of a car.

"Hello gentlemen." Evan says nervously.

"You're coming with us." Aiden said as all three surround him.

* * *

 **Episode 16 preview:**

 **ACW Womens Championship:** Natalia Rodriguez © vs Izzy Solare-Martinez

 **Lockdown Match:** Sicario vs Freddy Escobar

 **ACW Wildcard Championship:** Brandon Duke © vs CJ Hawk

 **Season 3 apps are open**


	22. 16: Gods Don't Die

We open tonight's episode with a light being turned on by Aiden Black. Furno and Raptor lean against the wall of a very dingy room as the light swings back and forth, over the head of Evan Neal, who is tied by his wrist to a chair.

"Looks like he's here." Aiden said as Azriel walks into the room. Micah Hyde is behind Azriel. Micah calls Furno over. Moxley approaches and is handed a stack of cold cash.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Furno smiles as the sight of the cash.

"The King of Despair added some shipping and handling for your delivery." Micah adds.

"You're a good King. I hope Sabre doesn't overthrow you." Furno said, counting the cash as Raptor and Aiden flank his sides

"He never will." Azriel said. "You may leave."

"Until next time." Furno said, before leading his two men out of the room. Now, Evan Neal was alone with Azriel and Micah Hyde.

"Listen, of Despair, Mr. Future President, please, I believe there was a mistake. I think you wanted Neal Evans. He's a huge fan of mine." Evan Neal said.

"Neal Evans, is a pseudonym that you took up to vote for yourself." Azriel said

"Oh….listen, whatever it is you want, I'll give it to you. Money? A podcast? A one night stand. Anything!" Evan said, panicking at what stands across from him. Azriel flips the table in between them over and approaches Evan, who starts to shake at the sight of a seven foot monster.

"I see fear in your eyes." Azriel said

"Evan Neal fears no one." Evan said

"Explain the liquid running down your legs." Azriel said, looking down, before looking back at Evan. "Don't worry, this'll end as soon as you tell me what you were doing in Malice's hospital room."

"It was that Jason Sabre and that Flynn Horde guy!" Evan snitches. "I had nothing to do with it. They're going to break everyone out of the crypt. Including Seth Sullivan. I tried to tell them it was a bad idea. They're going in 10 days. Malice gave them a path to a secret entrance."

"Micah. Contact Samuel. Jason Sabre wants to play a game with me. Unfortunately the game is not in his favor and it's not his choice on what game we play. It's mine." Azriel said to Micah

"Great, so I can go now. Hey, Micah, untie me before you call that charisma vacuum." Evan ordered.

"No. Allow me." Azriel said as he untied Evan's restraints. Evan got up to leave, but felt a large hand on his shoulder. He stopped, paralyzed in fear.

"Is there a problem." Evan said, his voice shaking.

"Why would you ever think that I'd let you out of here alive." Azriel said

"To quote Shakespeare…." Evan said

"Coward die many times before their death." Azriel quote

And with that quote, Azriel wraps his hand around the throat of Evan Neal with one hand. He squeezes on the throat of Evan Neal as the smaller and weaker man couldn't even throw a strike at the bigger man. Azriel forcefully throws Evan onto the ground. Evan can't even react as he desperately tries to catch his breath, only for Azriel to stomp on his head. Evan was out of it as the large foot crashes against his skull, that was laying on concrete. A stream of blood began to pour from his skull. Azriel just watches as Evan regains himself and sees the blood pouring from his skull. A freaked out Evan looks back to see Azriel in front of his. Evan desperately tries to crawl away, but Azriel reaches down and grabs him by his dress pants. Azriel lifts him in the air by one hand like a bag and rams his head into wall. Azriel then sets him down and puts a foot on his back before ripping pants off, revealing his pasty, backside.

"You expected me to believe that you weren't in cahoots with them. Do you think I'm stupid?" Azriel shouts down at him, before reaching down and grabbing his head. Evan begins to scream as forcibly pulls back on Evan's head. This forces Evan's head, neck and spine to bend backwards

"Noooo….no...please stop." Evan screams as tears fill his eyes as Azriel continues to bend him backwards. Suddenly we hear a snap as Evan's eyes widen and his head goes in between his ass crack. His spine has been broken in half. Azriel finishes forcing Evan's head in between his cheeks, the best he can, before letting go. Azriel looks down at the disgusting piece of human origami he created.

"Horrifying." Micah comments with a smile

"He died as he lived. With his head in his ass. Jason Sabre is next on my list. For everything he's done to me. He will suffer the same fate that Malice was given. I will take away his looks. I will take away his moment of triumph. I will take away everything on the night he wants to take everything I have left away from me." Azriel said, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him as quick as possible.

"What was with all the noise?" Aria Sabre said, standing next to the door.

"It was nothing important." Azriel said, looking down at the young daughter of his greatest rival. "Let's go get you ice cream child."

* * *

We cut to Ash Russo entering a restaurant in his leather jacket, jeans and T-Shirt. He is chewing gum as it is clear that he is out of place here. He notices looks from the staff.

"You must be Ash Russo." A man in a bow tie said.

"Where the fuck is Lacey?" Ash asked

"You are indeed the man that Aldo said you were. My name is-" The man continues

"I don't give a crap. Honestly, this place doesn't fit me. Five star restaurants are not my style and everyone here has figured that out." Ash said, referring to the dirty looks he's getting. "Just take me to Lacey."

"As you wish." The man spoke, leading Ash to the tables on the outside balcony. Ash returned the dirty looks that patrons gave him as he walked through the fancy restaurant. Ash was surprised when he stepped. There sat Lacey Alvarez. Her hair was different. No longer was there any signs of coloring. Instead it was back to it's pure chestnut color and done in a side french braid. Lacey had much lighter makeup on and it was in a much more refined style. Her attire was different as well. A white dress with laced sleeves and bottom.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, stunned by the transformation as he sat down. "First Roman, now you."

"It's called evolving." Lacey said.

"Might I interest you in some Chateau Lafite?" A waiter asked.

"If you don't have beer, fuck off." Ash threatens, causing the young waiter to scamper off.

"Temperamental as usual." Lacey said

"Why are you talking like that? You never talk like that. What the hell happened to the crazy chick I've date since I was a teenager? You know, the Lacey that's a little bit unhinged." Ash asked

"That Lacey was a lovesick puppy. Aldo has helped me get therapy and as a result, I am now a fine young woman. I wish you would've noticed." Lacey said.

"That bastard brainwashed you. He cleaned you. He made you turn on what you are." Ash said

"What I am? Ash, I didn't like what I was. Being obsessed with you. Acting like a lunatic. How could I like living like that?" Lacey asked.

"Explain the last decade plus of our lives then." Ash counters

"That's the past. Times are changing Ash. The era of Anarchy is over. You've been kicked out. We rebranding ourselves as The Order." Lacey announcing causing Ash to bang his hands the table causing a loud noise.

"I'm not allowing that bastard to throw away everything I built. Anarchy is family, Lacey. Our family." Ash said, standing up from his chair.

"We're not family Ash. We're never going to be family. We will never be husband and wife. I am a lady now. Not an anarchist. It's time to grow up from this phase in your life Ash. This path of revenge that you've been on isn't worth it. Everyone else has moved on. I have. Roman has. Jasper has. Azriel has. Everyone…..except you." Lacey said

"I'll never change." Ash said, rejecting the advice. "I'll never sell my soul like you all did."

"You're not a moral compass. You're an idiot. That's why you don't have a girlfriend anymore. That why you don't even have friends. The Order is the way to a better life. Why can't you get that?" Lacey said. Ash grits his teeth.

"I guess I'm fighting this fight alone. Tell Aldo, tell Roman, that I am the third man in the No Escape match. And tell them that they can rename this whatever they want. The fact is that I'm going to burn it to ashes at Final Destination 2." Ash warns, before walking away from the table, not before taking the wine bottle from a waiter and drinking it, before spitting it out.

* * *

(Signs by Nathan Sharpe begins to play as the ACW:Broken Bonds logo starts off the intro)

 **I realize the screaming pain**

(We start off with Detrick Cyrus splitting a Twin pop and handing one to Natalia Rodriguez in Black and white footage.)

 **I hear it loud in my brain**

(We then see Jason Sabre sitting on a park bench with Giselle leaning her head against his shoulder in black and white footage)

 **But I'm going straight ahead with these scars**

(We see a younger Alexis Espinoza running over to Freddy Escobar with a what looks to be a test paper and him giving her a thumbs up in black and white before walking away. Then we switch to color as the instrumental picks up. We get flashes of Ash Russo's eyes. Aldo Montoya turning his head towards the camera. Azriel looking right at the camera. Sofia Reynoso cockily smirking. And ending with Natalia's old look as her image transforms to her current 'Dark Phoenix' look. As the instrumental continues with get flashes of all stables, starting with Anarchy that has Aldo in the middle with Roman and Jasper to his left side. Ash and Lacey to his right. Their background is black and white. Then Hope which has a Silver and gold background. Detrick in the middle with Erin Frost, CJ Hawk, Anthony Dre and Will Ralston to the left. As Maria Martinez, Izzy Solar-Martinez, Mason Rivers and Rey Pantera Jr to the left. Then Defiance which has a Red and Blue background with Jason Sabre in the middle. Malice is to his left, while Giselle is on the right. Then we see Despair as Micah Hyde is in the middle with Azriel, Samuel and Grimm to the left. The Hounds of Justice are on the right. Then it's La Rebelion with a green and white background. Alexis is in the middle with Sofia Reynoso, Phoenix and Sicario to her left. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Bestia Sangre are to her right. Lastly with a Green and Gold background is Papa Hawk's agency which has Papa Hawk in the middle with Keyra Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok to the left while SJ Steele, Michael Alexander and Brandon Duke. Ray Kiran is seen the background of this image with a stamp over his image saying 'banned' )

 **Tell me I should just get over it**

(We see clips of Stepdad Steve punching Sicario in the face, Azriel getting a Silent Kill through his wedding set, and then Sicario hitting Freddy with a Switchblade kick in dress shoes at Alexis' mansion)

 **Why am I not moving on**

(We then switch over to Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus with a split screen between them in the spirit realm with the Black Dragon behind Sabre and the White Panther behind Detrick)

 **So I tried to cover up my broken bruised heart**

(We then transition from that two a shot of the two punching each other at the same time at ACW Betrayal with a close up on their faces)

 **Make believe it doesn't hurt**

(We see an image of Sofia sitting on the railing on the balcony of Alexis' mansion as Alexis is with her. The two look at each other smiling, before Ray Kiran jumps between them and dives off the balcony with Asher and Yul following behind into a swimming pool)

 **Say you don't feel pain anymore**

(It then switches to the dark image of Jaxon Sabre standing over the body of Jason's parents, before switching to shot of Flynn Horde standing back to back with Jaxon)

 **All the while you're limping on**

(A bleeding Jason Sabre can be seen walking down a dark hall)

 **You drag your feet behind you**

(We then see Roman raising the World Title above Ash Russo's head as they staredown)

 **I lost myself and I heard the sound**

(We see purple flames surrounding Natalia, creating a circle around her)

 **And then I slipped away into the crumbled ground**

(Then we switch to Erin Frost opening her eyes, it pans out to see her meditating next to CJ Hawk who is watching ACW replays while sitting on the couch . Erin's frown turns into a smile as CJ gives a nonchalant thumbs up to her)

 **But it was just the wind and now I know just who I am**

(It pans out to Detrick Cyrus looking at a photo of Natalia in the back of the room, before going back to Natalia Rodriguez as the purple flames no longer surround her)

 **And now I've traveled so far**

(We see Ash Russo riding a motorcycle down a road)

 **So I could show you these scars**

(We see Roman running down the same road)

 **Before the weight of world Comes crashing down on me**

(We see a shot of Freddy Escobar in front of a grave, before switching to Alexis Espinoza in front of a grave)

 **Do you remember our fears?**

(We then see the Hounds of Justice clinking beers together)

 **We made it rain with our tears**

(Roman sits at the meeting table for Anarchy with many people around we use him putting his head down as a transition to Ash Russo standing alone on the side of the road, smoking a cigarette.)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(We see Giselle and Jason about to kiss, before it switches to the eyes of Azriel opening)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(The last image is of Jason Sabre standing in front of a sunset on the beach, before we see the back of Detrick Cyrus appear in the shot. The last image is a throne in the middle with Jason Sabre and Azriel in the background. Next to Sabre is Ash Russo, Sofia Reynoso, Alexis Espinoza, and Detrick Cyrus. Next to Azriel is Roman McIntyre, Natalia Rodriguez, Freddy Escobar & Giselle with ACW Season 2: The Throne)

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to a historic edition of ACW as I, David Harkness, have found a new commentary partner. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Disco Inferno, Glenn Gilbertti" David said

"First of all, I deserve a way better introduction than what you gave me. Also, I want to point out how disrespectful it is to have someone of my magnitude debut on the same night as the Spanish commentary team of Pepe from the block and Fluffy." Glenn speaks

"Well…..I miss Evan already….actually that's a lie. Anyways, tonight is a great show for you three to debut on. We have two title matches, including our opener, Natalia Rodriguez versus Izzy Martinez-Solare." David said

"And the other one is our main event between Brandon Duke and CJ Hawk for the ACW Wildcard Championship." Glenn said

"Also tonight we will lower down the steel cage above us as Freddy Escobar and Sicario enter Lockdown." David said

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. I don't get paid by the hour, you know. It's time for the opening match." Glenn said

"Let's do this." David said

 **Grow**

 **Oh, these things we do to ourselves**

 **We love and we hate, forgive and forget**

 **You crept under my skin**

"I can't believe the first match I'm ever going to commentate here is a womens match. What the heck is this girl anyways….a green day fan?" Glenn said, mocking her appearance

"Possibly, but she's also the daughter of Maria Martinez and a very skilled high flyer." David said

 **Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high**

 **If you listen close**

 **You can hear him cry**

 **Oh oh, heaven knows**

"I'm not going to pretend that I like women's wrestling. But even I can acknowledge the talent of Natalia Rodriguez. Who thankfully left that group of geeks called Hope." Glenn said

"She was fired. That has to hurt after spending many years there. Natalia has to be feeling a little heartbroken at that news, only weeks away from possibly main eventing Final Destination 2 against Sofia Reynoso." David said

The bell rings as both women quickly get in a tie up. Natalia quickly puts Izzy in a wrist lock, but Izzy grabs the top rope, before performing a backflip and dropping down to the match before, arm dragging him. Natalia and Izzy both get up, before Natalia does a deep arm drag. Izzy gets up, but Natalia Rodriguez hits a dropkick. Izzy rolls under the bottom rope and to the outside of the ring. Natalia runs toward the turnbuckles, possibly attempting a Triangle Moonsault but stops when she gets to the top turnbuckle as Izzy gets on the ring apron and does a high kick to the lower back. Izzy then climbs up to the top turnbuckle from the outside and attempts to do a hurricanrana off the top, but Natalia pushes her off. Izzy backflips as she falls and lands on her feet. Izzy looks up and sees Natalia come off with a Moonsault straight into a pin.

…

1

…

….

…

Kick out at 1.65

Both get to their feet so Natalia can deliver a knife edge chop to the young member of Hope. Natalia Irish Whips Izzy into the turnbuckles. Izzy goes back first into them, before Natalia charges toward her. But she runs right into Izzy's back elbow. Izzy puts Natalia in a Front Face Lock, before doing a Rope Run Tornado DDT. Izzy gets a one count for that and then flips over onto her belly. Izzy puts Natalia in a Mexican Surfboard Stretch. Izzy pulls on the arms of Natalia as she stays in the air. After about fifteen seconds in the hold, Izzy lets her down and gets to her feet. Izzy waits for Natalia to stumble to her feet, before attempting a Springboard Twisting Dropkick. Natalia sidesteps it, causing Izzy to land flat on her back. Natalia follows up with a Standing Moonsault Knee Drop into the abdomen of Izzy, before pinning her

"Hope's Izzy was doing good until that moment." David said

…

"Don't be surprised about any aggressiveness Natalia shows tonight. She's basically fighting her replacement tonight." Glenn adds.

1

….

….

…

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.25

Natalia delivers a few punches to the head from her position, before getting to her feet and starting to climb up to the top turnbuckle. Natalia dives off with a 450 Splash, but Izzy rolls out of the way. Natalia goes chest first into the ring mat, before getting up and receiving a Pop Up Split Kick! Natalia goes down easily. Izzy sees her opportunity to drag Natalia up to her feet and hook her arms for her signature Tigress Driver (Tiger Driver). But when she lifts Natalia up for it, the Dark Phoenix wraps her legs around Izzy's neck and drives her head first into the ring mat with a Poisoned Frankensteiner. Natalia rolls toward a nearby corner and pulls herself up. Natalia starts to climb up to the top turnbuckle again. She jumps off with a 450 Splash and this time, she connects! Natalia hooks a leg

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.67!

Natalia gets to her feet and starts to stomp on the body of Izzy as the crowd is behind the aggressive Natalia Rodriguez. You can hear her say 'Hope is my home' in between her series of stomps. Natalia stops and walks away, allowing Izzy to start getting up. Natalia delivers a kick to the midsection. Natalia then attempts the Flamethrower (Asai DDT), but when she tries to flip over Izzy pushes her off, into the air. The much bigger 5'9 woman runs off the ropes as Natalia lands on her feet stumbling. Izzy connects with a Handspring Back Elbow on Natalia. Izzy picks Natalia up onto her feet, before trying to set her up for the Tigress Driver again, but Natalia counters with a back body drop. Izzy gets to a kneeling position and eats a Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard) from the quick Natalia Rodriguez. Natalia climbs up to the top turnbuckle and spreads her arms out, signalling for the Fireball Splash (Phoenix Splash). It connects! Natalia hooks a leg.

…..

1

….

….

….

…

2

…

…

…..

….

3!

"After 7:44, Natalia Rodriguez has made her first defense of the ACW Womens Championship. Next stop, Final Destination 2 in Estadio Azteca." David said

"If I was that Sofia Reynoso chick, I would be taking notes. Just because you call yourself the People's Champion doesn't mean you have what it takes to win the big one. That woman in the ring, Natalia Rodriguez, had what it took to become a World Champion. Let's see if Sofia can defeat a freed Natalia Rodriguez." Glenn said.

* * *

We cut to a nicely decorated room where Maria Gonzalez lays on her King sized mattress.

"Jason, where are you?" She quietly says to herself before hearing her door open. She sits up and sees Samuel walk into the room with Mama. "What do you two want?"

"It was very nice of Azriel to keep you in a nice room instead of a cell inside the crypt underneath us like Giselle. You shouldn't give attitude." Mama said.

"You're 'son' punched me in the face while my daughter got attacked. I have every right to have an attitude." Maria said.

"Poor poor Maria. This would've never happened if you just stayed away from Jason Sabre all those years ago. You could be in your home country in Guatemala right now with a tycoon who has a lot of money. But you chose to marry the man who didn't have a family. You chose to marry the bad boy in high school who lived by his own rules. What did that get you Maria? A divorce? Being in the middle of his relationship with another woman. Honestly, was bringing Aria into this life worth putting yourself through this hell." Mama said, before Maria got off her bed and slapped Mama across the face.

"I don't know how you know any of that and I don't care. You don't bring up my daughter." Maria said, before Mama looks at Samuel. Maria tries to swing, but Samuel ducks and puts her in a headlock, restraining the 5'2 woman.

"Samuel….feel free to teach her what happens when you touch Mama." Mama said, before they hear the door open again. Samuel lets go of Maria as The Hound of Justice walks into the room.

"Take a coffee break for five minutes and this crap happens. Listen, creeps, the party's over." Furno said.

"We have orders to protect Maria and keep her safe. You two better get to stepping or else this is ugly." Raptor said, staring right at Samuel.

"So what's it going to be Mama?" Asked Aiden, causing Mama to look at Samuel.

"Fine. We have something better to do anyways." Mama smiles before leading Samuel out of the room.

"Thanks." Maria said, while rubbing her neck.

"We don't want your thanks. We want Azriel's money. If we weren't getting paid, I would've let them beat the shit out of you while eating popcorn" Furno said to Maria, before signalling for the other two to leave. They close the door behind them.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Asked Maria

"No. You know, I haven't really done anything since me and Nyx broke up. If you really were grateful, there's a way you can show it." Furno said, caressing her warm skin. Maria backed off him.

"Sorry, I don't do one night stands. Especially with criminals." Maria said, turning around to walk back to her bed.

"All I did was rob banks. Your Ace killed an Icon. Who's the real criminal?" Furno asked, causing her to stop.

"Go away Furno." Maria said, annoyed by Moxley. Suddenly she felt a slap across her plump backside. Her eyes go wide and fill with latin anger. She spins around and decks Furno across the face.

"Fesity…" Furno chuckles, before spitting a tooth out. "I dig that."

And with a wink, Moxley made his exit, leaving Maria uncomfortable.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

We return to Ray Kiran standing outside of the mystery machine with Keyra by her side.

"Thanks for the ride sis." Kiran said

"Be safe Ray." Keyra said, before walking back to her car. Ray Kiran knocks on the back of the mystery machine. After a couple seconds, the doors open and two hands grab Kiran and pull him in. Next thing he knows, Kiran starts coughing.

"What's that smell?" Kiran asked, before the camera spins, That 70's Show style to Asher Darma

"It is the Ruffian's air freshener. It is really gross." Asher said, before spinning over to Yul.

"It's no Febreeze mon. It's way better." Yul Bannok said

"Hey dude…" A Hispanic man with short black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin, and a lean but toned physique says. "It's that fat guy from A...C….W"

"Ricky, you're talking about Azriel. He's like 290 pounds. Bruh, he'd kill you." A Light skinned African American male, with a buzzcut hairstyle with waves in his hair said.

"Hey I could take him, Alex." Ricky said. "Right Jaxon"

The camera pans over to Jaxon Caruso, a White man with shaggy brown hair that goes down to his ears, Brown eyes and Stubble. Currently, he was putting a bong through a pineapple.

"Hey shut the fuck up. I'm trying to make science over here." Jaxon said

"Listen, guys we are here on business. My friend Asher's friend, Ray Kiran, needs a hook up for an ACW contract." Yul said

"We don't sell any of those. Don't you know how hard it is to get one?" Jaxon said as he took out a knife and started to cut the top of the pineapple.

"Come on, you have to have something. How can you deny something as fluffy as this." Asher said pointing at Kiran, who smiles.

"Listen bro. We can't sell him a contract. But we can give him something that will let him find some answers." Alex said.

"We're giving him the rainbow brownie." Ricky said

"I love brownies." Kiran said

"Wait, five hundred first," Jaxon said

"Pay them, Asher." Yul said

"Why do I always have to pay?" Asher asked

"I spent my money on La Rebelion products. I'm broke as a joke. Or as a Freddy Escobar if you want to shoot mon." Yul said

"You need to work on your financial skills or you will go bankrupt like him." Asher wags his finger at Yul, before paying Jaxon. Ricky tosses a brownie to Kiran, who catches it in his mouth like a Dolphin at Animal Kingdom. Suddenly Ray Kiran's eyes light up and a Rainbow Dragon flies toward him. Ray Kiran screams before finding himself standing on a wooden pole, thousands of feet in the air, nearly touching the sky. He looks down and sees that he has a Gi on. He looks across from him, seeing Brandon Duke, Papa Hawk, Michael Alexander and SJ Steele standing on a pole.

"I know what I have to do." Ray Kiran said, tying the white belt of his Gi as Asher Darma and Yul Bannok stand on poles in the background.

"Oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhh" Yul sings as Ray Kiran jumps off his pole.

" Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightning" Asher sings as we get a freeze frame of Ray Kiran doing a diving thrust kick towards the four heels of Papa Hawk's agency. Suddenly a puff of smoke is seen and Kiran is back inside the mystery machine.

"He has learned." Jaxon Caruso said as Kiran nods his head and stands up.

"I am Po!" Screams Ray Kiran before jumping out the back of the Mystery Machine and running down the street.

* * *

 **Father, father, unforgivable**

 **This is my house, you made it personal**

 **It's always trouble when they go too far**

 **Nobody mention my familia**

"It is time for Lockdown. The only ways to win is by pinfall, submission or escaping the cage by climbing over the top." David Harkness said

"Freddy has been put through the wringer by La Rebelion, but it was the death of his Stepdad, Steve that sent him over the edge. Tonight he looks to get rid of Sicario for good." Glenn said

 **Es la vida quatro vente pistos pointed**

 **Botella empty first ten rows annointed**

 **The fiesta's poppin and all fingers pointed**

 **Irie eyed vatos got the whole crowd jointed**

"Sicario is no joke. He's left Freddy in a bloody heap before. He wants to do it one last time." David said

"I watch this Sicario guy with all his kicks and I see a man with a chip on his shoulder. He was the first guy to lose to Freddy. That makes him a disappointment to Alexis. Add in the fact that he is the first person to never cash in the ACW Wildcard title. That's a disappointing career." Glenn said

The bell rings as Sicario and Freddy go right at each other with fists. The two begin to brawl as the crowd is largely behind Freddy (91/0). Freddy gets the edge in the brawl, before grabbing Sicario by the back of the head and ramming him face first into the cage wall. Sicario walks away, but Freddy clubs him on the back of the head, causing him to fall down. Escobar lifts Sicario up to deliver a knee strike to the chest, before doing a pair of Knife Edge chops, causing Sicario to reel back into the ropes. Freddy then does a couple of jabs to the jaw, before doing a Shane O mac shuffle and giving Sicario a right hand. Sicario drops to a knee, while leaning against the second rope. Freddy then lifts him up, before Irish whipping him into the ropes. Sicario comes back into a clothesline. Freddy then does a jumping knee drop across his head, before dragging Sicario up. Freddy Irish Whips him into the corner, hitting his back against the turnbuckles. Freddy charges toward Sicario, but he lifts his foot up, causing him to run into his feet. Freddy backs up, allowing Sicario to do a Cartwheel out of the corner and hit a back kick on Freddy. Sicario hooks a leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.64

Sicario has a scowl on his face as puts Freddy in a grounded Chin lock. Freddy is in the hold for fifteen seconds, before the crowd starts a 'Freddy' chant that picks up a lot of steam as time passes (90/0). After thirty seconds in the hold, the chants begin to die and Freddy begins to get up. He gets to a knee, before Sicario lets go of the Chin lock and delivers a Shoot kick to the chest of Freddy, eliciting a massive 'oh' from the Staples Center as Freddy holds onto his pectoral muscle. Sicario then winds back his leg again and delivers a second shoot kick, this time to the hip. Followed by another one to the same area. Freddy Escobar falls over onto the ring mat, as you can see the skin over his hip is starting to turn red. Sicario then delivers three slow but brutal stomps on Freddy Escobar, taking time to enjoy Escobar's squeals of pain. Sicario pulls Freddy to his knees by his wrist. Sicario delivers some a pair of hard kicks to the face of Escobar, catching Freddy underneath the eye with the last one. Sicario grins, enjoying it as he does two more lighter kicks to the side of the head, before letting go.

" I can see that Escobar is developing a black eye right now." David points out.

"Sicario has some lethal kicks. Absolute violence by the feet of Sicario." Evan said

Sicario walks back and forth as Freddy crawls toward the corner and pulls himself up. Sicario attempts a handspring Back Kick on Freddy in the corner, but Freddy ducks and pushes Sicario upward so he lays horizontally on the top turnbuckle. Freddy then delivers a Jumping Knee Strike to the gut. Freddy then forces Sicario into a seated position with his back turned to the ring. Freddy climbs up to the second turnbuckle and hooks Sicario up in a Inverted Facelock. Freddy might be attempting a Inverted Superplex, but is caught off when Sicario drives his knee right into Freddy's face. Freddy falls back and is caught in a tree of woe position on the second turnbuckle. Sicario turns around while on top and looks down at Freddy who is trying to pull himself up. Sicario connects with the Mariachi Death Stomp (Tree of Woe diving Foot Stomp)! Freddy is hit in the chest and falls right on his back. Sicario hooks both legs while sitting on Freddy's chest.

…

1

…..

…

…

…

2

….

….

Kick out at 2.5!

Sicario gets to his feet, before helping Freddy up to his. Sicario hits him with a Switchblade kick, connecting with the back of Escobar's head. Sicario drops down into another pin

….

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.57!

Sicario, a little frustrated, mount's Freddy, who now has swelling in his left eye socket and delivers some stiff forearms to the face. Sicario is relentless as he delivers seven consecutive forearms, before getting on his feet and stomping on him. Sicario then looks at the fifteen foot cage wall, before deciding to scale up it. Sicario gets to the middle beam, eight feet up the cage, before Freddy gets up. Sicario jumps off the wall with a Flying Chuck Kick toward him, but Freddy ducks and Sicario crashes. Freddy lifts Sicario up and hits a Rolling Release Suplex, before doing a Double Foot Stomp on him. Sicario starts to get up, so Freddy grabs him by the back on the head and Boxer trunks before ramming him head first into the cage wall. Sicario goes down, before Freddy starts to climb up the cage wall.

"Now it's Freddy's turn to make an escape." David said

"How much more pride will Sicario lose if Freddy beats him for a second time?" Questions Glenn.

Freddy gets five feet up the match as Sicario starts to stir. Eight feet up. Ten feet up. Sicario starts to climb behind him. Sicario grabs Freddy's foot as he gets five feet up. Freddy kicks his hand off and gets twelve feet up the cage, before reaching up and grabbing the top of the cage wall, but Sicario is on his tail. Freddy reaches the top and gets one leg out the cage, but Sicario grabs the other to stop him for a few seconds. Sicario is fourteen feet up the cage and delivers a pair of forearms. Sicario pulls Freddy's leg back inside the cage so now the Prince is sitting on the cage wall. Sicario is now standing on the cage wall, holding Freddy by the hair as the fans in Los Angeles watch. Suddenly, Freddy punches Sicario right in the balls. Sicario grabs his groin, before finding himself losing his balance. Escobar pushes Sicario off, causing him to fall back first onto the ring mat. The crowd chants 'Holy Shit' as Escobar stands on top of the cage. He yells 'Bow', before hitting a Coronation (Split Legged Frog Splash) off the fifteen foot cage onto Sicario. Freddy grabs his own groin, hitting his nutsack against steel when he did that move, but eventually slides back on top of Sicario. Freddy hooks a leg.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

….

…

….

….

3!

"It is over after 11:52, Freddy Escobar has defeated Sicario again. It may have cost him a couple kids though." David chuckles to himself as Caesar Montana enters the cage to give his boss a big hug.

"A hard fought match. Sicario beat the crap out of Freddy and Freddy did the same. In the end, Alexis should fire this Sicario guy. He says he's the guy, but he couldn't get the job done." Glenn said as Freddy loudly yells at Caesar to let go

* * *

We cut to the parking garage where Natalia Rodriguez is walking out the arena with her bags and her ACW Womens Championship.

"You're not staying to watch CJ win the Wildcard Championship?" Spoke a familiar voice. Natalia stopped, recognizing the voice and turned to her left to see Erin Frost.

"I don't think he cares if I stay. I'm not his friend anymore. You all hate me now." Natalia said.

"No, you're wrong. Detrick doesn't hate you. Detrick loves you. He feels the same way about you that you felt about him. He fired you and it broke him. I watched him cry. Detrick, cried. Think about that. He was emotional over having to do that to you. It tore him apart." Erin explains

"Then why did he do it? I didn't want to leave." Natalia asked.

"Nattie, do you not know what you did? Hope is starting to pick up again. We have applicants applying for jobs. And we have employees training to be wrestlers for next season. How do you think it would look if they found out that our top woman was talking to Despair, our sworn rivals. Detrick did it to protect Hope, because as much as he loves you, he knows what his responsibility is." Erin explains again.

"What about you? Do you hate me now?" Natalia said

"Why can't you understand that none of us hate you. I love you Natalia. You've always been my soul sister." Erin said, her voice starting to get emotional.

"Then why can't I be with you and Detrick and CJ and be a family again?" Asked Natalia, getting emotional herself.

"You slept in the same bed as Despair. That's why you have that Dark Phoenix necklace. You sold your soul. And for what? To cost me a title? To beat Diamondust?" Erin said

"I'll give you a title match. I just want things to go back to normal." Natalia said, starting to get loud.

"It isn't about the title! You did this because you thought that you disgraced Rey Pantera when you lost. You didn't. You didn't quit. I threw in the towel for you. You faced your fears on that night, but I threw in the towel because I didn't want my little sister to die!" Erin shouts at Natalia

"You don't understand." Natalia defensively yells

"Of course I don't. Master Pantera was proud of you! You were the daughter he never had. You knew that! You had no reason to go AWOL!" Erin yells at her

"That's why I had to do what I did Erin! You don't know what it's like to lose someone like that." Natalia said

"I lost him too Nattie! We were all his children! It hurt me too, but I stayed here because that's what he would've wanted. You didn't disgrace his name when you lost to Diamondust, you did it when you shook hands with Micah Hyde." Erin shoots back

"Screw you!" Natalia shouts, getting in Erin's face. "I never thought I'd say this, but I want to punch you right now."

"How about next week." Erin challenges

"You're on!" Natalia accept

"Wait….one condition," Erin said. "Hellfire Trinity 2."

And with those words, the two stared stare at each other. Anger in their eyes. Both former best friends and as Erin put it, 'Soul Sisters'. Now at each other's throats as emotions are running high. These two former friends will battle in the match that broken the bond of Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus last season, Hellfire Trinity.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

We return to Caesar Montana popping a mini confetti popper over Freddy Escobar in celebration, before pouring bottled water over him.

"You won boss!" Caesar celebrates.

"You couldn't put together a better party?" Freddy asked as we zoom out to see a table where Sofia Reynoso is eating all the mini-cupcakes from the packaging as Pepe from the Block sits in the chair at the end of the table with a party hat that has Freddy's face taped onto it. Also on the table was a paper table covering that says Happy Birthday.

"It's all I could afford on my budget boss." Caesar said.

"I gave you twenty dollars." Freddy Escobar said.

"Boss, I met Sofia downtown and she offered to clean our pool for ten dollars. I forgot that we didn't have a pool." Caesar said

"It was a lot of hard work if I say so myself." Sofia chimes in.

"Why the hell are you even here?! Didn't I just beat one of your guys inside a cage?" Freddy asked, displeased with Sofia's appearance

"I know, but I don't like Sicario, so seeing him get hit in the nuts, before hitting your own nuts against the cage was hilarious." Sofia said

"I know. I think boss cried when it happened to him." Caesar says

"Shut up Caesar." Freddy said, before getting the empty container of mini Cupcakes thrown at his head. Sofia stands up.

"Oh yeah, by the way, since you won, You, this loveable lug and two of your friends, that you don't have are going to fight La Rebelion at ACW Final Destination 2. Live from my hometown of Mexico City, Mexico in Estadio Azteca. Also where I'll be winning the ACW Womens Championship from whichever drama queen that came out of Hope's womb." Sofia said, winking, before leaving.

"Two…." Freddy said

"Boss, we're going to Mexico City for a title match!" Caesar said, excited

"You idiot! It's not two versus two. It's Four versus four! We're screwed. I have no friends." Freddy said

"You have me." Caesar said

"That doesn't help!" Freddy said

* * *

 **Sever every tie, untangle every lie**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore no**

 **Never satisfied but I'll compromise myself for you**

"It is time for the ACW Wildcard Championship match. CJ has been working hard for this shot. He has won many matches on the road to this one. Including a match against Brandon Duke as apart of a Gauntlet match at ACW Betrayal." David said

"You know, CJ Hawk is a dweeb and a perfect reason why I look down on wrestling fans. With that being said, he's good at wrestling when it's not against Roman McIntyre…..or any A-Level talent." Glenn said

 **Had hit records on my demo**

 **Did y'all boys not get the memo**

 **I do not stay at the Intercontinental**

 **And anything I got is not a rental, I own that mothafucka**

"Well he's facing a Silver medalist who is being accompanied by not only Papa Hawk, but the entire agency. Add in the fact that he just won the Wildcard Championship last week and we have a case for him to beat CJ Hawk." David said

"I'm not saying he can't. Unlike CJ, he's won a title. But he cannot take a birdbrain like him lightly or this will be a loss." Glenn advises

The bell rings as the crowd starts a 'CJ Hawk!" chant (80/0). CJ Hawk looks across from Brandon Duke before looking at Papa Hawk who shouts 'You about that get ass whooped boy." SJ Steele yells 'Break his neck Brandon", much to CJ's dismay. Asher and Yul stand behind the two staying quiet as Michael Alexander stands next to them. Suddenly Asher jumps onto the ring apron.

"What are you doing Asher?!" Screams Papa Hawk

"I am causing a distraction like I planned with friends of the best variety." Asher replies as the ref approaches him.

Suddenly Brandon Duke clothesline's CJ Hawk, who was distracted. Papa Hawk laughs as Duke stomps on CJ. Suddenly, Yul Bannok punches Michael right in the face. SJ Steele pulls on Papa Hawk's shirts and directs him toward the scene. The ref is still arguing with Asher as Duke continues to stomp on CJ. Brandon picks Hawk up when….

 **They see me mowin' my front lawn**

"Ray Kiran! Ray Kiran!" Screams David as crowd pops extremely loud (93/0)

"That fatass was fired!" Glenn said as Brandon looks at the ramp. The ref is still being distracted and doesn't notice Ray Kiran slide in front behind Brandon Duke. Duke turns around into a poorly executed Jumping Cutter, in tribute to Jason Sabre. Kiran rolls out of the ring. Asher jumps off the ring apron as Papa Hawk grabs his heart

"Lisbeth, I'm coming!" Papa Hawk said, dramatically fell down on the floor.

"Papa Hawk, my distraction plan is working...oh sorry that your not cool son is about to win." Asher Darma said

CJ Hawk gets up and notices that Brandon Duke is down. The entire Staples center is on their feet, yelling at Hope's National bird to take advantage. CJ Hawk steps onto the ring apron before ascending to the top turnbuckle. CJ dives off with Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press). It connects! CJ hooks the leg.

1

…

…

….

….

2

…..

…...

…..

…..

3!

"After 2:34 of pure dramas and chaotic ACW action, CJ Hawk is you new ACW Wildcard Champion." David said as Asher Darma and Yul Bannok high five as Ray Kiran jumps up and down in excitement.

"Someone get a doctor out here. Papa Hawk is down!" Glenn said as CJ is handed the ACW Wildcard Championship by the ref which he hugs tightly

"CJ Hawk, with the help of Ray Kiran, has achieved the dream of a lifetime. He has earned the right to call himself champion." David said

"This man better lose the title quick, because I'm sure that he won't be cashing in his meal ticket anytime soon if ever." Glenn said

"What a way to close the show. CJ Hawk, congratulations. From losing to Azriel to losing to Jason to losing at Final Destination against Roman again to running a gauntlet and winning to tonight, the night where the Hawk flies higher than ever. Congratulations CJ!" David said as the last shot of night is an excited CJ raising his ACW Wildcard Championship as Kiran, Asher and Yul are on top of the ramp, happier than ever. Brandon is seen sitting up on the outside, looking at them angry as SJ checks on him.

* * *

As the main show closes, we see Richard Montoya standing on the roof of the Staples Center looking at the city.

"Where have you been?" RIchard asked

After a few seconds pass to no reply.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I need you. The people need you. My father would be an awful President, but with Roman by his side and the rest of Anarchy- I'm sorry the Order, his popularity is boosted. Ash Russo will never help me. He made that clear last week. Furno….he only wants Micah Hyde's blood money. This country needs it's hero back….."

Richard turns around.

"They left you for dead...You disappeared...It's time to return and strike back as the fourth man in No Escape...the time has come…." Richard said

The camera pans see someone with his back turned and a trench coat that covers his shoes. We slowly pan up to see a crow on the back of the trenchcoat.

"Damian Crowe, it is time for the Revenant to return." RIchard Montoya said, before the man turns around to reveal his face painted face for the first time since Ash broke him and burned him at Final Destination

* * *

 **(The Crypt)**

Flynn Horde shines his flashlight down the dark halls. Jason Sabre is to his left with his own flashlight, shining it into cells only to see bones, bugs and dust.

"This place is more disgusting that I remember." Sabre said

"The quality of this place is awful. It's no place for a pregnant woman to stay." Flynn said

"Or an innocent woman and little girl." Sabre said

"We'll find them. Don't worry." Flynn said, before coming to a sudden stop when his flashlight shines on something.

"Is that a TV screen." Sabre said, a little confused.

"What is this doing in a wall?" Flynn asked as the two carefully approached.

"I think Despair has a message for us." Jason Sabre predicts before the TV lights up with a video.

 _(Video)_

Seth Sullivan stands naked with his hands in handcuffs as Samuel stands behind him. Mama sits in a chair, a sick smile spread across her face as she sits in front of Seth.

"This is where the story of the Snakes and Raven's end. You are responsible for killing all of Samuel's tribe. You were proud of that weren't you? How about you jerk yourself off one last time, before your death" Mama said, flicking Seth's small flaccid manhood.

"I won't give you the pleasure of the sight." Seth said.

"I guess you have no need for your penis then." Mama said looking at Samuel, before gripping it and holding it straight. Seth Sullivan was shaking as he looked into the eyes of Mama. Suddenly Samuel swung down a butcher knife and cuts Seth's penis in half, right in the middle of his shaft. We cut back to our heroes

"Shit man." Sabre said, looking away, looking like he wants to vomit. Flynn drops his flashlight, possibly out of shock from he just witnessed.

We go back to the video where Seth Sullivan drops to both knees in front of Mama. Mama holds him up by his hair and shoves his own dick into his mouth.

"Don't worry, Seth, the Snake God is safe in our possession." Mama said as Flynn takes note of that. Mama looks at Samuel "Finish this."

Seth tries to get to his feet, despite bleeding heavily from his crotch turning his legs into a canvas for blood. Samuel swings the butcher's knife, jabbing it into his Tibia! Seth goes down, screaming in horror. Samuel grabs Seth by his hair and drops the knife, before putting his lips near the his ears.

"I've waited all my life for this sweet sweet moment." Samuel said

Suddenly, Samuel pulled his trusty hammer from his back pocket and swings it at Sullivan's head, smashing it against the back of his head. Seth then crashes the hammer down again, against the back of the skull of Seth Sullivan. Samuel does it a third time. Fourth. Fifth. The back of Seth's head is cracked open. Sixth. Seventh. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Blood splatters on Samuel's sickly white skin as he does it a thirteenth time. Then he stands up straight. Seth Sullivan is on the blood. His brains and blood have dripped out of his head and onto the floor.

"Gods don't die either," Samuel said, before spitting on the dead remains of Seth Sullivan.

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **Episode 17 Preview:**

 **Hellfire Trinity 2, ACW Womens Championship:** Natalia Rodriguez © vs Erin Frost

* * *

 **Once again apps are open for Season 3. Also I'm going to finish the build to Final Destination, take a break to finish Curse of the Stormmaker, do Final Destination 2 (Mid July to Early August), Take a break, Make the third movie, take another break, and then Start Season 3 sometime in the fall. That's the plan for now.**


	23. 17: Hellfire Trinity 2

Flynn Horde moves his flashlight forward as he leads Jason Sabre down a hallway.

"That shit we just saw was crazy." Jason Sabre speaks.

"As much as I'd love to pity the death of a man I never cared for, there's more important things at hand." Flynn said

"Finding my wife, my ex wife and daughter." Jason reminds himself

"Yes, but for me, I wanted the Golden Cobra." Flynn Horde admits

"Is the spirit dead now or what?" Jason asked.

"No. A spirit can only die by the hands of a god or if the owner dies with the necklace of that spirit animal was on them at the time of death." Flynn said.

"What do you mean god?" Jason asked as they came to a stop at the end of the hall. Flynn then took a left turn with Sabre following.

"You know nothing about the spirit world, Black Dragon." Flynn said.

"All I know is that there's a dragon and a group of people were after it almost half a year ago." Jason said.

"Do you even know who Destino is?" Asked Flynn

"A piece of shit." Jason Sabre said

"No, he is an ancient-" Flynn Horde spoke

"Fine, an ancient piece of shit." Jason Sabre cuts off.

"I've never came across someone who hates their spirit as much you. Especially when that spirit was once a great warrior on this planet." Flynn Horde said.

"You want to elaborate on that or are you going to try and be cryptic again? Because that might be cool for fangirls, but when it comes to me, it's not." Jason Sabre says.

"All spirits started out as humans. Some of the greatest heroes and villains of our times. All of them found a spirit necklace and became that spirit after they passed, if the previous spirit allowed him. Destino is one of the oldest spirits in existence. You should be honored." Flynn Horde said.

"He had no master when I met him and he only accepted me because that masked Shadow Hunter guy entered the Cave of Despair." Jason explains.

"I don't believe that was the only reason he accepted you." Flynn Horde said.

"Hey Flynn, why do you know so much about the Spirit World and all this supernatural bullshit?" Asked Jason, before Flynn Horde came to a stop. Flynn looked over at a door.

"Did you hear that?" Flynn asked, changing the subject.

"Hear what?" Jason asked. Flynn signalled for Jason to hush, which gave the Ace a chance to hear a faint yell.

"Get away!" They both hear.

"That's Maria." Jason said as his head turns over to the direction of the sound, which is the door that Flynn was looking right at.

"This is too convenient." Flynn speaks up.

"I know this is a trap, but Maria could be in there. I need to check it out at least." Jason said.

"We need to be very careful." Flynn Horde said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Flynn, but careful is not an adjective to describe Jason Sabre." Jason said, before grabbing the door handle and thrusting into the room with Flynn following behind. The two enter the room and see Maria tied to a chair with Samuel standing next to her in a gas mask.

"Jason! Get out!" She screams before Gas starts to fill the room.

"Shit." Sabre said, before turning to Flynn Horde, who was already out. Jason covers his mouth with his shirt and runs toward Maria and Samuel, but falls down in seconds onto the floor, knocked out.

* * *

Cut to Detrick's office at Hope HQ, where CJ Hawk is sitting on the couch while Erin Frost is sitting on a bean bag chair on the floor.

"Nope….no way….I'm not falling for that trick Detrick." CJ Hawk said

"It's not a trick CJ. It's an opportunity for you to be ACW World Champion." Detrick said as he leans against his desk.

"Why would I ever give up this-" CJ Hawk holds up the ACW Wildcard Championship. "For a ACW World Championship match."

"That's the purpose of that Championship. It's basically a number one contender title." Erin Frost points out as she sits Hindu Style on the beanbag while sipping tea.

"No. This is a Championship bonus title. I make 5,000 dollars extra everytime I defend this or am in a match. Why would I ever give it up, the week after I win it, just so I can be in a Qualifying match for the No Escape match next week?" CJ Hawk said

"Your match is against Anthony Dre, CJ. You're a better wrestler than him." Detrick said

"I know I am. But look at who's in the No Escape match. Furno Moxley, Roman McIntyre, Ash Russo, a Mystery guy, and either you or Pantera Jr. I have no chance of winning. I mean, Roman being in the match period drops my chances down by at least one hundred percent. I never beat that guy! I'm not losing my Championship bonus and that's final." CJ Hawk argues

"He has a point Detrick. CJ can't handle that much competition in a barbaric match." Erin Frost said

"That's right Erin. If it was a clean one on one match with anyone except Roman and I didn't need the money, I'd accept. But I'm a little bit in the hole right now." CJ Hawk said

"I didn't tell you to bet all your money on Azriel at ACW Destiny." Detrick said.

"I thought it was a safe bet and also, I didn't bet all of my money." CJ Hawk said

"You're right. You also owe Erin money because she loaned it out to you." Detrick said.

"I'm working on it." CJ said

"I guess I have to put Mason Rivers in the match instead." Detrick said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mason? You know Will Ralston is still here right?" CJ said

"Look, CJ, Will has never won a match in ACW. Granted, neither has Mason. But the difference is, one hasn't been with Hope for a long time and the other is just starting out." Detrick explains

"Man that's a really big match for him. Imagine him actually winning." CJ Hawk shudders before looking at Erin. "Speaking of big matches, tonight's the big match."

The mood in the room changed as Erin's traditionally carefree attitude turned serious, as did CJ and Detrick's.

"This is going to hurt." Erin Frost admits.

"She's like your sister and you guys are apart of a broken family right now. This is going to be tough for you." Detrick said

"You can relate." Erin said.

"It was just last year where me and Jason went through Hellfire Trinity. It broke us apart." Detrick said.

"Going into that match, it was friendly between you two. For me and Nattie, it isn't. She wants forgiveness, but we can't give it to her." Erin said.

"She doesn't deserve it." Detrick boldly states, although it was clear that it hurt to say that. CJ and Erin agreed quietly.

"We'll be rooting for you." CJ said, reaching over and putting his hand on her shoulder. Erin puts her hand over his and looks back, nodding at him with a smile. CJ lets go.

"Detrick, do you believe that one day we could forgive Natalia?" Erin Frost asked.

"We still love her. We just have to make her repent for her sins." Detrick said.

"Can I ask you another question relating to that?" Erin said.

"What is it?" Detrick asked.

"Could you forgive Jason now that he isn't aligned with Despair?" Erin asked.

"I never lost faith in Jason's heart." Detrick replies.

"What about your own brother?" Erin asked, causing a long silence

"Sometimes people change. Sometimes they never will. And if they never do change, then why should you waste your time waiting for them to get their head out of their ass when it's impossible?" Detrick answered. Detrick looked over on his desk and sees a picture of him and Rey Pantera Sr. "Master Pantera taught me that."

* * *

(Signs by Nathan Sharpe begins to play as the ACW:Broken Bonds logo starts off the intro)

 **I realize the screaming pain**

(We start off with Detrick Cyrus splitting a Twin pop and handing one to Natalia Rodriguez in Black and white footage.)

 **I hear it loud in my brain**

(We then see Jason Sabre sitting on a park bench with Giselle leaning her head against his shoulder in black and white footage)

 **But I'm going straight ahead with these scars**

(We see a younger Alexis Espinoza running over to Freddy Escobar with a what looks to be a test paper and him giving her a thumbs up in black and white before walking away. Then we switch to color as the instrumental picks up. We get flashes of Ash Russo's eyes. Aldo Montoya turning his head towards the camera. Azriel looking right at the camera. Sofia Reynoso cockily smirking. And ending with Natalia's old look as her image transforms to her current 'Dark Phoenix' look. As the instrumental continues with get flashes of all stables, starting with Anarchy that has Aldo in the middle with Roman and Jasper to his left side. Ash and Lacey to his right. Their background is black and white. Then Hope which has a Silver and gold background. Detrick in the middle with Erin Frost, CJ Hawk, Anthony Dre and Will Ralston to the left. As Maria Martinez, Izzy Solar-Martinez, Mason Rivers and Rey Pantera Jr to the left. Then Defiance which has a Red and Blue background with Jason Sabre in the middle. Malice is to his left, while Giselle is on the right. Then we see Despair as Micah Hyde is in the middle with Azriel, Samuel and Grimm to the left. The Hounds of Justice are on the right. Then it's La Rebelion with a green and white background. Alexis is in the middle with Sofia Reynoso, Phoenix and Sicario to her left. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Bestia Sangre are to her right. Lastly with a Green and Gold background is Papa Hawk's agency which has Papa Hawk in the middle with Keyra Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok to the left while SJ Steele, Michael Alexander and Brandon Duke. Ray Kiran is seen the background of this image with a stamp over his image saying 'banned' )

 **Tell me I should just get over it**

(We see clips of Stepdad Steve punching Sicario in the face, Azriel getting a Silent Kill through his wedding set, and then Sicario hitting Freddy with a Switchblade kick in dress shoes at Alexis' mansion)

 **Why am I not moving on**

(We then switch over to Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus with a split screen between them in the spirit realm with the Black Dragon behind Sabre and the White Panther behind Detrick)

 **So I tried to cover up my broken bruised heart**

(We then transition from that two a shot of the two punching each other at the same time at ACW Betrayal with a close up on their faces)

 **Make believe it doesn't hurt**

(We see an image of Sofia sitting on the railing on the balcony of Alexis' mansion as Alexis is with her. The two look at each other smiling, before Ray Kiran jumps between them and dives off the balcony with Asher and Yul following behind into a swimming pool)

 **Say you don't feel pain anymore**

(It then switches to the dark image of Jaxon Sabre standing over the body of Jason's parents, before switching to shot of Flynn Horde standing back to back with Jaxon)

 **All the while you're limping on**

(A bleeding Jason Sabre can be seen walking down a dark hall)

 **You drag your feet behind you**

(We then see Roman raising the World Title above Ash Russo's head as they staredown)

 **I lost myself and I heard the sound**

(We see purple flames surrounding Natalia, creating a circle around her)

 **And then I slipped away into the crumbled ground**

(Then we switch to Erin Frost opening her eyes, it pans out to see her meditating next to CJ Hawk who is watching ACW replays while sitting on the couch . Erin's frown turns into a smile as CJ gives a nonchalant thumbs up to her)

 **But it was just the wind and now I know just who I am**

(It pans out to Detrick Cyrus looking at a photo of Natalia in the back of the room, before going back to Natalia Rodriguez as the purple flames no longer surround her)

 **And now I've traveled so far**

(We see Ash Russo riding a motorcycle down a road)

 **So I could show you these scars**

(We see Roman running down the same road)

 **Before the weight of world Comes crashing down on me**

(We see a shot of Freddy Escobar in front of a grave, before switching to Alexis Espinoza in front of a grave)

 **Do you remember our fears?**

(We then see the Hounds of Justice clinking beers together)

 **We made it rain with our tears**

(Roman sits at the meeting table for Anarchy with many people around. We use him putting his head down as a transition to Ash Russo standing alone on the side of the road, smoking a cigarette.)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(We see Giselle and Jason about to kiss, before it switches to the eyes of Azriel opening)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(The last image is of Jason Sabre standing in front of a sunset on the beach, before we see the back of Detrick Cyrus appear in the shot. The last image is Detrick and Jason sitting back to back, only separated by a crack. On Detrick's background Natalia and Erin are in the middle with Freddy Escobar and Alexis Espinoza to the left. And Ash Russo and Roman McIntyre to the right. On Jason's background, Maria Gonzalez and Giselle are in the middle. To his left with Malice and Azriel. To his right is Sofia Reynoso and Flynn Horde. ACW Season 2: The Throne)

* * *

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen to ACW's stomping grounds, The Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA!" Announces David Harkness. "And tonight we will witness, Hellfire Trinity 2 for the ACW Womens Championship."

"I would like to apologize to all of my fans. I tired to get the three stipulations changed to a Lingere Pillow Fight, a Paddle on a Pole match and a Bra and Panties match, but it was rejected because of marks refusing to sexualize women." Glenn Gilbertti said.

"The winner of this match will main event Final Destination 2 in Mexico City and you want it to be decided in those three match types. Have some respect Disco!" David Harkness said.

"Saying the show is in Mexico isn't going to make me have any respect. I'd rather have the show held inside the Sapphires Gentlemen Club in Las Vegas." Glenn said.

"You're a pig. Regardless my Color Commentator's comments, Natalia Rodriguez will make her second defense of the ACW Womens Championship tonight against former friend Erin Frost. The first match will be a Submission match. The second fall will be a Hardcore match. And the last match, if needed, will be a ladder match. Last time, Detrick beat Jason Sabre in two straight matches. We could see that again tonight." David Harkness said.

"I know one thing for sure. We aren't going to see a catfight. We're going to see a broken sisterhood come to a bloody end right in front of our eyes. I love myself some intense violence." Glenn said

"Erin had a height advantage of 5'5 while Natalia is 5'2. The Submission match favors Erin as she has a technical and power advantage over the quicker Natalia, who favors a fast paced Lucha Libre style. Also Natalia isn't know for any submissions while Erin has the Frostbite." David analyzes

"The second fall is a harcore match and I think if Erin wins the submission match, which she likely will, Natalia will get sweeped and Hellfire Trinity 2 will not reach round three like it's predecessor." Glenn predicts

"But if it does, a ladder match favors the quicker of the girls, Natalia Rodriguez." David adds on.

"Not if she's too hurt from the prior rounds. Let's find out right now, David." Glenn said

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

 **Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars**

 **I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

"Poor Erin Frost. Her best friend cost her the title at the appropriately named ACW Betrayal and went to the darkside. Natalia might as well call herself Anakin at this point." David Harkness said as Erin gets a big pop (88/0)

"Boo freaking hoo. Erin Frost feels betrayed. You know there's a reason why Natalia Rodriguez is a Champion and Erin Frost's claim to fame is being Natalia's friend." Glenn said being brutally honest

 **Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high**

 **If you listen close**

 **You can hear him cry**

 **Oh oh, heaven knows**

"Not exactly a song by John Williams but a anthem, nonetheless of the new, Dark Phoenix named Natalia. Was it all worth it?" David questions as the crowd is mixed, but there's clearly more boos than cheers for Natalia tonight. (40/65)

"Yes! Yes it is! She's the champion. It all worked out in the end ...except losing all her friends and a portion of her fanbase, but who needs those when you're making money." Glenn said

"This didn't start over money Glenn! This started as a story of a girl who wanted to avenge a loss on the day her mentor died, but she went too far. She changed who she was just to win!" David Harkness argues

"And she did win. Who cares if she changed?! Everyone changes. Even you and your bogus opinions change." Glenn argues back.

The bell rings and the two get in each others faces, engaging in a more heated argument than our commentators. Erin chops Natalia across the chest, but Nattie shrugs it off, before slapping Erin across the face. Then Erin fires back with a harder chop as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echos throughout the Staples Center. Erin then winds her hand back, before going for a third chop. But Natalia ducks underneath the blow, before jumping in the air and doing a jumping knee strike to the chin. Erin staggers backwards, but quickly snaps out of it so she can tackle Natalia to the ground and nail her with a few punches. However Nattie is able to roll over so she's on top of Erin and delivers her own set of lefts and rights. But the stronger Erin is able to roll over once again, nailing a series of punches to Natalia. The ref finally gets Erin to get off Natalia as the crowd boos him. Both women get in their respective corners preparing themselves for the rest of this submission match and Hellfire Trinity. They enter the middle of the ring and lock up with each other. Erin puts Natalia in a headlock, but Natalia quickly puts both arms around her waist, ready to attempt something. However, Erin flings her hips to the side and takes over the smaller woman with a Headlock Takedown. Erin tries to keep Natalia in the headlock as long as she can, but eventually Nattie slaps her abdomen a couple of times to make her loosen the hold, before sliding her head out. Erin and Natalia both get to their feet at the same time and are met with applause (80/0) from the Staples Center. Natalia and Erin for the other to make a move. Natalia strikes first, attempting a kick to the gut, but Frost catches it. Erin says 'Not today', but Natalia then surprises her with an enziguri, using her other foot.

"Erin Frost made the first mistake of the match, by not doing anything after catching the foot." David Harkness said

"It happens to even the best of wrestlers. Even I have fallen victim to that trope before. Erin should be glad that you can only win this fall via Submission or else this could've led to a flash pinfall for Natalia." Glenn adds.

Natalia, despite having no recognizable submission moves or technical ability and knowing she's outmatched in both departments tonight, doesn't give up. She immediately grabs Erin's left leg and does a step over to put her in a submission, but Erin kicks her off. Natalia it's the ropes and uses them to stop himself. Erin gets up to her feet, but Natalia runs towards her. Erin sidesteps and watches Nattie rebound off the ropes. Natalia comes back into a Hip Toss from Erin Frost. But while Natalia is in the air for the move, she shifts her body and counters the Hip Toss into an Arm Drag. Natalia quickly latches her hands on the arm of Erin and wrenches it while Erin gets to her feet. Natalia twists the arm for a few seconds, before pulling her into a headlock. Erin shoves Natalia into the ropes. Natalia uses the momentum to jump to the top rope. Erin runs toward her, but Natalia catches her with a Springboard Moonsault into a Reverse DDT! This gets the crowd rocking a little bit while Natalia lifts Erin up and pushes her shoulder first into the turnbuckles. Erin turns around shaking her arm, before walking right into a Spanish Fly from Natalia, who follows that big move by grabbing her arm and putting Erin Frost in the Cross Armbreaker!

"A highly unexpected submission from Natalia following a fast paced assault." David Harkness said

"The fans are mostly in Erin Frost's corner and rooting her on, but maybe she should give up early to give herself a healthier start in the next two rounds as we close in on 5 minutes into the match." Glenn suggests

Erin doesn't take the advice, instead choosing to struggle to the bottom rope. The crowd chants 'Let's Go Erin' (87/0) in support of her as she inches closer and closer to the bottom rope, extending her free hand as far as she can. Erin gets her hand on the bottom rope and holds onto it for dear life. The ref gets Natalia off of her so Erin Frost can slide out to the floor, holding her arm. Natalia then performs a Triangle Moonsault on Erin, taking her down! Natalia is up first as the crowd chants 'A-C-W!' (92/0). Natalia kicks Erin while she's down, before picking her up to her feet. Natalia grabs her by the hair and runs toward the Guard rail, throwing her back first into it. Natalia then delivers a series up punches, before climbing up onto the guard rail. Natalia jumps off and delivers a Metora onto Erin, slamming the back of her head against the floor as her knees crush Erin's face. Natalia gets to her feet, stumbling a little as both her knees had also hit the floor, before looking at the ground. Natalia then saw a little crack as the people in the crowd watched in sick excitement or booed as Natalia exposed the concrete of the Staples Center (45/50).

"Oh my god! The padding is off! This is absolutely dangerous. Natalia Rodriguez is willing to kill for that title and the main event of Final Destination 2!" David Harkness said.

"If she manages to do something on the concrete, this will be a fatal blow for Erin Frost." Evan Neal said.

Natalia is indeed planning to do something bad. She helps Erin up to her feet, before Irish Whipping her hip first into the side of the ring. Natalia then pushes Erin onto the ring apron, before stepping onto it herself. She lifts Erin up and puts her in Spanish Fly Position with Erin facing forward with the Concrete Floor below her. But, before Natalia can fly off the ring apron, Erin elbows her in the kidneys to escape a terrifying fate. Frost follows that up by Clotheslining Natalia Rodriguez over the ropes and into the ring. Erin tries to enter the ring through the middle rope, but as she steps through, Natalia kicks her square in the face. Erin Frost is bleeding from her nose as Natalia pulls her fully into the ring and locks in a Fujiwara Armbar! The crowd chants 'Erin!' in support of her as she finds herself in trouble again. The camera zooms in on her face to capture blood dripping down her nose holes. Erin is digging deep to reach the ropes that are just inches from her fingertips. 'Erin!' chants grow louder (91/0) as Natalia shakes her head 'no' almost denying the crowd supporting someone more than her. Erin reaches the bottom rope to a big pop (95/0) as the Staples Center is on fire and Natalia has a look that could kill right now. She stalks her former best friend. Erin starts to get up, which allows Natalia to run toward her, attempting the Flaming Wizard (Shining Wizard). Erin ducks her head underneath Natalia's leg. Natalia lands flat on the ring matt after whiffing. Erin, not wasting anytime hooks both of Natalia's legs and rolls over her back, so she is kneeling over Natalia with Natalia's legs bent closer to her head. She locks in the Frostbite (Leg Trap Camel Clutch)!

"This is what Erin Frost had been hoping for since this classic match began! The Frostbite is in and it's freezing the will of Natalia Rodrioguez as we speak!" David said

"Remember earlier when I suggested that Erin should tap out to stay healthy going into the next two rounds. I recommend the same for Natalia Rodriguez as we pass the 14 minute mark in the Submission match portion of Hellfire Trinity 2." Glenn said

Natalia is begging for mercy as Erin has the intense hold locked in on her. The toll on her is finally being seen after move after move and counter after counter. Erin is holding her in place as she is ten feet away from the ropes and Erin is refusing to let her move, putting all her weight down onto her back. A loud 'Yes' (81/0) chant is heard in support of Natalia tapping as she is seen raising her hand, considering it. Then she moves her hand back down, reconsidering being down one match with the main event of Final Destination 2 against Sofia Reynoso and the ACW Womens World Championship on the line. But time passes and she isn't making any progress towards escaping. So finally, she taps out! Erin instantly lets go.

"Erin Frost has submitted Natalia Rodriguez at 15:31. I'll give Natalia credit for her effort, but in the end, Erin Frost won the match we knew she would win." David Harkness said.

"We are going to take a small break right before we start the second round, a Hardcore match. We'll be right back." Glenn said, sending us to commercial.

* * *

We cut to Asher Darma, Yul Bannok, Ray Kiran, Michael Alexander and SJ Steele sit in the dining room table of Ray Kiran's house. Keyra Kiran puts down a plate of cookies.

"Oh Keyra, you have baked me the cookies! I have much appreciation for this." Asher Darma said.

"Um, I just took them out from the package of Oreo's." Keyra said, slightly disturbed by Asher Darma

" _Why am I here? And why is Ray Kiran's sister so hot?"_ Michael Alexander thinks as he looks across from his side of the table where he sits next to SJ Steele to the other. There he sees Yul Bannok giving him a mean look as Asher Darma and Ray Kiran flank his sides. Michael reaches for a cookie, but pulls back when Yul grabs the plate, not keeping an eye off him. Yul then pulls it back, still not taking an eye off of Michael and SJ. Suddenly Papa Hawk walked into the kitchen with a pissed off Brandon Duke.

"Darma! Bannok! Fat Boy!" Screams Duke as he enters the kitchen with rage in his eyes. "You cost me my title!"

"Calm down son, calm down!" Papa Hawk said trying to keep Duke from killing the three as Yul stands up.

"Come at me mon. I'll make you lose your teeth next." Yul threatens as Papa Hawk stands in between the two. Asher tries to get Yul to sit down.

"Yul, it is not nice to fight in the kitchen area of other peoples homes." Asher pleads

"Calm down Duke." Papa Hawk said, not noticing SJ fanning herself as she watches the riled up Duke.

"Are you feewing hot?" Asked Kiran

"How can I not, what a hunk." SJ said

"Yeah, Papa Hawk is hunky. He's a total D.I.L.F" Ray Kiran said

"Ray! Watch your language." Keyra said

"What? It means Dad I'd like to Friend. Get with the time Keyra." Ray Kiran said. "Gosh, you're so uncool."

Finally Papa Hawk was able to get Brandon Duke to sit down, right inbetween SJ and Michael Alexander as Asher got Yul to sit as well.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Keyra asked, before Papa Hawk looked at her, before looking down at her chest and then looking up.

"I'd like some Milk, but not out of a carton." Papa Hawk said, before removing his fedora and grabbing her hand. "What's yo name honey."

"Keyra Kiran." She replied, before pulling her hand away from Papa Hawk when he tried to kiss it. "And I don't have milk to give you."

"Aw man! How am I going to eat oreo's without milk." Ray Kiran whines

"Papa Hawk, although I have great respect for you, I would like to request that you never hit on Keyra again. Especially because you are about to marry SJ Steel, ex girlfriend of your son and current Wildcard Champion, CJ Hawk. But also, because I called 'the dibs' first when I saw her." Asher said

"Ew, your CJ Hawk's dad. That guy is so pathetic. He won the title with help and now he's claiming that he isn't going to cash in, because he doesn't want to lose to Roman. The apple must not fall far from the tree." Keyra said, looking Papa Hawk up and down, before leaving. She makes sure to strut so Papa Hawk can see what she's missing. Papa Hawk grabs a hankercheif from his pocket and wipes his brow.

"CJ's getting ten across his dumb ass for ruining my chances with that." Papa Hawk said, before noticing SJ in the room. "Oh, hi baby girl."

"Oh, what, huh?" SJ snaps back after looking at Brandon Duke the entire time. "Did something happen."

" _How are those two getting married?"_ Michael Alexander ponders in his head

"Listen boys, we can't be fighting each other, especially when that dodo headed little twerp, CJ, is walking around with a Championship and we got nothing. That's embarrassing and it shouldn't happen." Papa Hawk said.

"It wouldn't have happened if these two foreign nerds weren't brought in. Papa Hawk, your agency would have way more credibility if you just got rid of these two. Look at them. One's a scrawnny little hindu who wouldn't hurt a fly and the other is a midget who is so delusional that he actually thinks he could beat up a real American Hero like me. How many Silver medals have you two won. And then there's you. What the hell is your name?" Duke asked looking at Ray Kiran.

"My name-"

"You don't deserve a name. You are the fat kid that no one talks to in school. How the hell you have a sister that fine blows my mind. You're absolutely pathetic!" Brandon Duke said, standing up. Yul is about to stand up, but Ray Kiran puts his hand up, signalling that he doesn't. Duke approaches Ray Kiran. "Stand up"

"Okay." Ray Kiran agrees, standing up.

"Wow, that was more exercise than you've had all year, isn't that right fatty? I have no idea why you two would associate yourselves with this thing. This blob. This obese, sweaty, greasy little- sorry- gigantic pig."

"I think you made your point." Asher said meekly as he watched Ray Kiran put his head down.

"Hey, fatboy, are you looking down to try and find your penis. Because you can't. It's buried under all that cellulite. Honestly, what girl would ever like you. Let me tell you how many. Zero. No sane girl would ever touch you. How many valentines day cards did you get?" Duke asked to no reaction, before Duke pushed Ray Kiran causing him to fall on his ass. His head still down. "Did the blubber get in your ears? I asked you a question. How many girls gave you a Valentines card?"

"Three." Ray Kiran answers under his breath. "My mom, my sister and my Grandma."

"Embarrassing. While you're doing there, why don't you do some ab crunches. Those don't involve candy bars by the way." Brandon Duke said as everyone just watches Duke stand over Ray Kiran. He turns to Asher and Yul. "This is the reason why you guys want to fight against me all the time. This guy. He has nothing going for him. He's not cool. He's just an annoyance. His mom probably wanted to get rid of him, but she couldn't find a hanger that could cut through all that fat." Duke said

And at that awful line, Yul Bannok and Asher Darma had enough and stood up to fight. They lunge at Duke.

"No!" Ray Kiran said, raising his voice, catching everyone off guard. "Asher….Yul….I got this. Let me stand up for myself this one time."

Ray Kiran slowly gets to his feet and holds his head high as we see Keyra Kiran enter the kitchen and stop at the door to the site of her little brother rising from the floor, almost as if she was witnessing a metamorphosis.

"I'm sick of being bullied for who I am. Because I have a speech impediment. Because I'm not smart. Because I'm fat. Because I'm out of shape. Go ahead Brandon, make fun of me. Tell me that no one wikes me. But you're just a liar…"

"What?" Brandon Duke said as everyone is shocked at Ray Kiran standing up for himself.

"You said no one likes me. Well I'm someone and I like me! Asher likes me! Yul likes me! My family likes me! Heck, even Sofia likes me and she's ten times cooler than you'll ever be!"

Duke looks offended as Ray Kiran pokes him in the chest, getting braver with every word.

"I get it. I'm an easy target, but I'm not the only one. Everybody has flaws even you. If you were as perfect as you said you were, you wouldn't be know as someone who gets second place."

"Ooh" goes the entire kitchen over that burn

"But I don't make fun of you for it. You're insecure just like I am. Just like anyone in this world who looks in a mirrior and calls themselves 'too skinny' or 'too fat' or 'too ugly' or 'not worth your time' or anything else that's not true, because in my opinion, nine out of ten times, every human on this planet is beautiful on the outside and the inside. The one out of ten times refers to you, because you're ugly on the outside and the inside! P.S. you have a pimple on your forehead, the size of your ego!" Ray Kiran said as Asher and Yul smile, seeing the little boy that was a walking fat joke grow up in front of them and stand up for himself.

"You little…." Brandon Duke said

"I'm not done yet!" Ray Kiran feeling braver than ever. "I want a six man tag team match with you, SJ and Michael at ACW Final Destination 2! Papa Hawk can make it happen."

"I can get you that match." Papa Hawk said.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you three nerds." Brandon Duke said.

"And we'll dish out a receipt two times as big, mon." Yul Bannok said, standing beside Ray Kiran, showing his friendship to him.

"Because love and friendship beats ego and meanness every day of the week in every hour at every minute." Asher Darma said, standing beside Ray Kiran. The trio was not backing down from Brandon Duke as we pan back at a proud Keyra Kiran.

"You finally did it baby brother ...you found friends…. And you became a man." Keyra says to herself, tearing up, before closing the kitchen door and going back to the living room. "Dad would be proud."

Keyra walks across the living room as we close up on a picture We then see a picture of an unmasked Rey Pantera Sr standing next to an overweight man with a thick mustache and with a short perm beside him. He is in a white singlet that says 'Kiran' on it in black, holding a clown mask.

* * *

"It is time for the second round of Hellfire Trinity. A Hardcore match." David Harkness said

"I thought the submission match was aggressive. It's only going to be worse here." Glenn said

The bell rings and to everyone's surprise, Natalia Rodriguez calls for a tie up. Erin agrees and locks up with Natalia, before doing a wrist lock and placing his arm behind his back. Natalia twists her body out of it, and goes behind Erin in a belly to back position. Natalia follows by pushing Erin into the ropes, only for Frost to come back with a Running Clothesline. Natalia quickly takes refuge in the corner and stands up, only to see Erin running towards her. Natalia leap frogs over Erin's head, causing her to run into the corner. Erin stumbles backwards into a roll up from Natalia Rodriguez!

…

1

…

…..

….

….

2

…

…..

Kick out at 2.36

Erin gets to her feet, knowing that she was so close to losing. That might've taken her out of the zone for a second as Natalia delivers a pair of rights, before dropkicking her into the middle ropes. Natalia then runs off the ropes as Erin leans against the middle ropes. She attempts the Tiger Feint Kick to the back, but Erin moves out of the way. Natalia spins in a complete circle, before dropping down in the ring. Erin tries to hit Chill Out (Superkick), but Natalia sidesteps it and hits her own Superkick that sends Erin Frost over the middle rope and onto the floor. Natalia catches her breath after that quick exchange, trying to find Erin on the outside of the ring. Once she locks eyes on her now downed, ex best friend, Natalia exits the ring and stands on the ring apron. 450 Splash off the ring apron connects!

"Natalia throwing caution to the wind with a 450 Splash on the outside!" David Harkness says as the crowd begins a 'A-C-DUB' Chant

"She's down one fall. She needs to throw everything she has left at Erin to win this and then hope she climbs up the ladder fast in the third fall." Disco Inferno said

Natalia is the first to her feet as she watches Erin writhe on the ground. Natalia stomps on Erin a couple times before dragging her up onto her feet. Natalia tries to slam Erin's head off the ring apron, but Erin uses her hands to stop it, before elbowing Nattie in the face. The Hippie from Hope then delivers a Heart Punch to take Natalia down for the time being. Erin lifts up the ring apron and pulls out a Sledgehammer. Erin Frost sees Natalia on the outside floor and drops down, driving the hammer into head. Following this, Erin picks Natalia up and throws her into the ring, before throwing the hammer down. She then looks underneath the ring and pulls out a Kendo stick. She throws it in the ring. She finds a garbage can and throws that in the ring. Lastly, it's a lead pipe, but before she can throw that inside the ring, Natalia wipes her out with a Suicide Dive! Erin goes down and the pipe falls out of her grip. Natalia notices the pipe and picks it up, before lifting Erin Frost up and forcing her into the ring. Natalia slides in as Erin gets up to her feet. Natalia swings the lead pipe and cracks it against Erin Frost's jaw! Erin goes down easily as the crowd cringes at the sound. Natalia drops the pipe looking down at her best friend, seeing how bad their relationship is now. Natalia drops down as the heat starts to fill the arena. She hooks a leg.

….

1

…..

….

….

…..

2

….

…

….

….

Kick out at 2.8!

"Are you kidding me! This girl took a goddamn lead pipe to the jaw and she's still not out of this!" Glenn said in disbelief

"There has been many times where I spoke about the heart of Natalia Rodriguez. Let me tell you something Disco, Erin Frost's heart is as big as the one that Natalia has shown me in the past. This bitter fight isn't over yet!" David Harkness said

Natalia stands on her feet, pulling her hair back as Erin slowly attempts to pull herself up using the ropes. Eventually she does as Natalia grabs the trash can. Erin slowly lets go of the ropes and tries to walk towards Natalia, but only get the can whacked over her head. Natalia then puts the trash can over his head. Natalia then looks like she's about to do something, but before she can do anything, Erin headbutts Natalia with the trashcan that's covering her and the crowd loves it.

"An absolutely brilliant counter by Erin Frost who turned Natalia's attempt to use the garbage can by covering her to her own advantage!" David Harkness said

"I'll say this much. Using your head is an understatement. That was a sickening thud" Glen said.

Erin takes off the trash can so the fans can see dried up blood on her nose and a small, miniscule cut on her upper forehead. Erin moves albeit slowly, but drops down to hook a leg and pin Natalia nonetheless.

…

1

…..

…..

…

….

2

….

….

…

Kick out at 2.68!

"Those fifteen to twenty second of Erin Frost being dazed while standing cost her going two and zero and winning the ACW Womens Championship tonight." Glenn said.

"We are in the middle of an absolute classic as we enter 9 minutes into this Hardcore match. Natalia Rodriguez and Erin Frost were friends in the same faction. Now, Natalia turned her back on everything to win the ACW Womens Championship and it has led us to a sad ending tonight as two soul sisters do battle." David Harkness hypes.

The two women just lay on the ground, catching their breathes as the crowd chant "This is Wrestling' (92/0). Natalia is seen coughing as she rolls onto her side. Meanwhile, Erin is holding her head, still shaking from the headbutt with the trash can. It's Natalia who crawls to her feet first as Erin is still on the ground. Natalia waits a little bit as the crowd's reaction lowers and Erin Frost is able to get to her knees. Natalia attempts the Flaming Wizard again, but Erin sees the lead pipe from the corner of her eye and grabs it. Erin Frost drives the Lead Pipe between Natalia's eyes causing a cut to form above the bridge of her nose and getting the crowd up again. Natalia drops to a knee, holding her nose as Erin gets to her feet. Erin kicks her in the gut, before hitting her signature, White Tiger (Tiger Driver)! Erin hooks a leg!

….

1

…

….

…

….

2

…

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.9!

Erin doesn't have a chance to capitalize because she's so beat up from this match. However, Erin Frosty fights to her feet with Natalia Rodriguez also doing the same thing. Natalia reaches over to the trash can and throws it at Erin's head, sending her into the ropes. Natalia waits for Erin to walk out the ropes and hits the Flamethrower (Asai DDT)! Natalia then slowly rolls over to the ropes and uses them to get up. Natalia slowly climbs up to the top turnbuckle. But she takes too long and Erin gets up to her feet and has the Kendo Stick in her hand. Erin Frost slams the Kendo stick across Natalia's back, snapping it in half. Natalia drops to a seated position on the top turnbuckle. Erin Frost lets go of the remains on the kendo stick before steppings onto the ring apron. Erin climbs up to the top slowly from the otherside before stopping with one foot on the rope turnbuckle and one on the rope. She pulls Natalia to her feet and carefully places Natalia's head between her legs, looking like she's going for Arctic Fury (Candian Destroyer) off the top turnbuckle. But Natalia Back Body Drops her off the top turnbuckle! Erin lands flat on her back, before Natalia dives off the top turnbuckle before hitting a Fireball Splash (Phoenix Splash)! Natalia hooks a leg.

….

1

…..

…..

….

….

2

…

…

….

…..

3!

"After 14:23 of the Hardcore match and 29:54 of Total match time in Hellfire Trinity 2, Natalia Rodriguez ties it up as we have one match remaining." David Harkness said.

"These two women are spent in my eyes. They better take advantage of this short break because this is the biggest match of their career and neither can afford a loss tonight." Glen said.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

We return to Freddy Escobar standing alone in a cemetery. No one seems to be around as Freddy has a nervous look on his face.

"Hey dad….it's me. Your son. Not Detrick. Not the one you were always proud of. It's the one that…"

He stops trying to find words to say for the first time in his life.

"-The one that's…. You know…. A bit of a fuck up. I don't know why after all these years I'm here. I don't know why, I decided to visit you. I haven't been here since you got buried. I guess I never had the courage or maybe ...no, there's no baby. I did resent you. How could I not? You never cared for me. I tried everything to get your attention, but no…. Detrick, always Detrick. The golden boy. And what was I? I hate Detrick and it's not even his fault. It's yours."

His voice grows hoarse.

"It's yours"

He repeats, emotions getting the best of him.

"But that's a lie that I tell myself. It's my fault. I didn't want to live up to your expectations like Detrick, so I acted out. You know, when you died, I cried. I cried like a little baby and Detrick told me to be strong. I hated him for that. I hated him because he was strong. He always was. I never was. I was always insecure. I'm sure Detrick's been around to tell you, but mom moved on to a guy named Steve…. He treated her so well. But mom divorced him. You would love the guy. I don't know why she would divorce him. He passed a couple weeks ago. He cared so much about me. I wish I could thank him for being a dad and for giving me a home. If you see him up there, tell him I said hi."

Freddy paces back and forth as he rambles.

"Anyways….I fucked up big time dad…. I'm a disgrace…. I turned my back on the law. I joined a cartel and stole money and now it's biting me in the ass. I'm broke. I have no place to live. No one other than Caesar wants to be my friend. And I have a cartel after me…. Mostly this girl named Alexis…. She's the daughter of a Kingpin and she turned into a Queenpin."

Freddy drops to his knees breaking down.

"I don't know why I'm here….all I know is that I'm sorry. I wish I could just do life over again. I wish I could have my brother back. I wish Steve didn't die because of me. I wish you were here dad. I wish I could be a better son, but none of those are coming true. I'm trying dad to change, but it's so hard. I don't know how to grow up. Dad…."

Freddy bows his head praying

"Give me a sign. Point me in the right direction, because my Final Destination looks like it's failure and I can't…. I just can't live like that anymore. I need an out… I'm sorry. I'll repent. Give me strength dad. Ask god to give me strength. I came here to beg for forgiveness for my sins as a son and I'm asking for the guidance of a father in return. Please dad ...please…. Help…. Give me a sign."

Freddy stays praying quietly, before the camera pans out to reveal Alexis Espinoza standing behind him at a distance with Sofia Reynoso on the concrete away from the graves in the grass.

"I could shoot him right now." Sofia mentions, exposing the gun tucked in the jeans.

"No." Alexis Espinoza said, before starting to walk down the pavement again with Sofia next to her. "Let him mourn. Everybody needs a father in their life."

"You can relate." Sofia said.

"I wish I couldn't." Alexis Espinoza admits as they keep walking down the path with flowers in her right hand. And as Alexis walks down the pavement, she sees Detrick Cyrus coming the same way. The three come to a stop when they notice each other.

"Why are you here?" Detrick asked

"Visiting a grave." Alexis said. "I'm guessing that you're visiting your dad."

"How did you know?" Detrick asked.

"Your brother is visiting the grave right now. You should come back later…. I know how much you hate each other and I'd for your dad to weep over what has become of the relationship between his stupid sons." Alexis Said, before walking past him. Sofia stops in front of him.

"Let that one soak in." Sofia said, patting him on the back and walking away to catch up with Alexis.

* * *

"It is time for the third match in the Hellfire Trinity. The winner of this match goes to ACW Final Destination 2 to meet R2G and Factions Champion, Sofia Reynoso in Estadio Azteca." David says

"Both women are beat up badly right now and this is a very important match in the history of ACW. We have two of the best wrestlers in the world in a bitter and somewhat sad rivalry competing for the only real world title in Womens wrestling." Glenn hypes.

The bell rings as Natalia rushes across the ring as fast as possible and dropkicks Erin, sending her rolling out of the ring and onto the floor. Natalia goes outside, but instead of going after Erin, she grabs a fifteen foot ladder and slides it into the ring, before entering herself. Natalia sets up the ladder under her dangling ACW Womens Championship. Natalia slowly ascends the eight rung ladder. Seven rungs. Six rungs. Three rungs. The crowd boos with very minimal cheering (4/85). Then the reaction becomes a burst of cheers (90/0) when a ladder is thrown into the ring. Natalia tries to reach from the second to the top rung, but is clearly too short to get the title. Natalia climbs up to the top rung and reaches again, but is cut off by a ladder being smashed against her back. The impact sends Natalia off the ladder and she takes the ladder down with her. With the ladder still in her hands, Erin slams it down over her back. Natalia is laying right below where her title is. That's when Erin Frost puts the ladder on top of Natalia Rodriguez.

Erin's climb is a little bit more difficult, because Natalia is under the ladder, but she still manages to climb up the rungs. Erin is exhausted as she reaches the penultimate rung, before reaching up. Thats she feels the ladder shake from underneath. Natalia is on both her knees shaking Erin's ladder. Natalia is trying her hardest and tips over her ladder. Erin Frost falls off the ladder, chest and arms first into the ropes. Erin then drops downward after that as Natalia gets to her feet. She watches Erin cough to get air back in her lungs. Natalia pounces on Erin, grabbing her by the leg and stomping her foot down on her ankle. The crowd gasps as Natalia stomps on her feet twice more, before jumping in the air and doing another stomp.

"Natalia looks like a rabid dog right now and for once it's not me insulting her appearance." Glenn said.

"La Chica is Fuego right now. Her blood is boiling. The adrenaline is in her veins. This is insane." David said

Natalia grabs the ladder and sets it up, before noticing Erin getting up with the ropes. Her head and arms are draped over the middle rope, allowing Natalia to hit the Tiger Feint Kick! Natalia kneels over to catch her breath before hitting a dazed Erin with a Slingshot Cutter. An audible 'Nattie Sucks' (0/45) chant is heard as she slowly gets to her feet and starts to climb up the ladder. Seven Rungs left. Five rungs left. Natalia is tired at this point. Three rungs left. Two rungs left. Erin Frost is up and hopping towards the ladder on one foot. Erin sees the other ladder and picks it up, before setting up the ladder next to Natalia's. Erin is on one side as Nattie is on the other side reaching for the title. Erin, knowing she can't get there in time reaches over and shakes the ladder. Natalia stops and sits on the top off the ladder. Erin hobbles up a couple more rungs, before Nattie kicks Erin in the face. Natalia tries a second one, but Erin grabs her foot this time and pulls her off her ladder. Natalia is pulled right on top of Erin's shoulders. Erin looks like she's about to powerbomb her off the ladder, but Natalia reverses into a Poisoned Frankensteiner!

"Sweet mother of Jesus! She fell ten feet right on top of her head!" David Harkness shrieks as the crowd chants 'Holy Shit'

"Erin's has to be knocked out. Natalia needs to get up that ladder as soon as she can!" Disco said

Natalia slowly slides over to the ladder. She knows that she can barely move and she won't when she wakes up in the morning. Everything hurts, but she needs to work it for a couple more minutes as she reaches the ladder and uses the rungs to pull herself up. She tries hard as Erin is out of it on the ring floor. Five rungs left. She rests. Four rungs left. She rest as the crowd begins to stir over Erin crawling towards the pair of ladders. Natalia has three rungs to left. Two rungs. Erin pulls herself to her feet and hops up to second rung. Erin grabs Natalia by the tights trying to stop her as she jumps up another rung on one leg. Natalia turns around as Erin is three rungs from the top. Natalia kicks Erin on the crown of the head, where she landed moments ago, causing her to stop. Natalia then turns around and gets to the top rung, hoping that was enough to keep her busy. She stands on the top of the ladder and grabs the Championship, but Erin Frost hits her with a punch to the back as she reaches the last rung. The force of the punch causes Natalia to be pushed off the ladder. But Natalia hangs onto the belt! She swings away from Erin and the ladder as she reaches the top. Natalia comes back, hanging from the harness holding the ACW Womens Championship and rams both her feet into Erin's face, knocking her off the ladder to crowds disbelief. Natalia swings back one more time, before getting both her feet back on the top rung of the ladder. She takes a moment to breathe after the scary moment and then unhooks the belt.

"The ladder match has come to a heart pounding stop at 9:30. And after a grand total of 39:34, Natalia Rodriguez has made her second defense of the ACW Womens Championship and is going to ACW Final Destination 2" David Harkness said as Natalia sits down on top of the ladder with the title in her hands.

"We're only two weeks away from Estadio Azteca and it will be Natalia Rodriguez vs Sofia Reynoso." Glen said as Erin is seen on the ring mat with people checking on her.

 **Yo, look, I woke up with my attitude, Kanye**

 **I don't give a fuck what my mom say**

 **Okay, maybe a little bit, but only cause I'm really not tryna start up any beef with my madre**

 **But in my mind, today I'm Beyoncé**

"Next week I'm supposed to host a sitdown interview with both women, but it looks like the face is coming early." David Harkness said as Sofia Reynoso stepped onto the stage with the R2G and ACW Factions Championship on each shoulder. She struts down the ring as Natalia climbs down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Final Destination 2 main event. The Dark Phoenix vs the Peoples Champ. The Flames vs The Bullets. Mexican American vs Purely Mexican. This is the big money fight David." Glenn said as Sofia and Nattie have a staredown.

"I couldn't have hyped better myself. Thank you everyone for joining us. We'll see you next week." David Harkness said as the title shot is of Sofia raising both her titles in front Natalia to a huge pop as Natalia looks like she can barely stand, using the ladder to prop herself up.

* * *

"Maria!" Jason Sabre says, before noticing that she wasn't in the room. He was somewhere different. He was seated at a table. A table where one man sits in front of him and that man is Azriel.

"It's been a long time since we've had a discussion, Ace" Azriel said as he sits on a throne like chair.

"You son of a bitch, where's my wife and kid?" Jason asked.

"By wife, do you mean Maria or do you mean the woman you stole?" Azriel asked as Jason gritted his teeth. "Let's talk Jason. Just for old times sake"

 **(Fade to Black)**

 **Episode 18 Preview**

Singles match: Jasper Cage vs Ash Russo

No Escape Qualifier: Mason Rivers vs Anthony Dre

No Escape Qualifier: Rey Pantera Jr vs Detrick Cyrus


	24. Episode 18: I Love You

The episode opens where we last left off, now three weeks into the past. With Jason Sabre and Azriel face to face. Jason's hands were tied behind his chair, restraining him from attacking the King of Despair who sits on a much larger, throne like chair across from him at the other end of the table.

"You didn't have to bring Maria and Aria into this! They did nothing to you. Yet you sent your soldiers to kidnap them." Jason Sabre said, anger seeping through his voice as he shook around trying to free his hand.

"Shaking around will not help. You're stuck here, Ace." Azriel said

"The second these shackles come off, I'm beating the shit out of you until you tell me where everyone is." Jason threatens.

"It was never my intention to send Micah Hyde and Samuel after Maria and Aria. I had fired Maria, but I did not wish for her to get hurt. That was the idea of Micah Hyde, who orchestrated the attack and kidnapping behind my back." Azriel Explains.

"Yet they stay here in the crypt under your leadership." Jason said.

"No. They have their own room above the crypt. They are safe. I have the Hounds of Justice serving as their bodyguards." Azriel said.

"Let them go." Jason said.

"I have every intention too. If we can come to an agreement." Azriel said.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"The stipulation for Fight Without Honor 4 reads that if you win, Despair dies. I want something in return if I win." Azriel said.

"Why would I agree to giving you anything after all we've been through? I won the tournament, I name the match." Jason Sabre said.

"You stole my wife and my child." Azriel raises his voice.

"She never wanted you Azriel! She was your prize for killing people. She fell in love with me and we are the ones who are having a child. She never loved you and that child was never yours." Jason shouts back, before Azriel slams his hand against the table causing it to shake. Jason went silent for a second as he watched how Azriel reacted when he hit that nerve. "You took this farther than you should've. Why can't you accept that Giselle wants to be free?"

"Because she's mine!" He adamantly responds

"She's not. You kidnapped my wife. You harmed my ex and my child. Over what?" Jason shouts toward him.

"Over what? You betrayed me. You took the Black Dragon and tried to coup me off my throne and out of Despair. You were the one who slept with Giselle, whom I was supposed to marry. I may be the evil one in your eyes, but don't you dare act like a hero." Azriel counters, looking Jason right in the eyes.

"I never said I was a hero. I'm just a man with a family." Jason Sabre said

"Your family should be mine." Azriel said.

"But they never will be." Jason replied, striking another nerve. Azriel leans back in his seat as Jason sits back in his chair, not backing down despite having his hands tied. "I want you to set everyone free."

"Giselle is being kept in the Crypt. She's pregnant with your child and I'm the only reason she's alive. Your ex wife and child, are being kept safe but they are under my control and protection. I can end that at any minute. Jason, you hard headed fool, you are in no position to be making demands." Azriel said.

"I want you to know, that I'm going to get out of this and kill you. I swear to whatever god or spirit or whatever the fuck is up in the sky that I will kill you if my daughter or baby are hurt." Jason threatens.

"I won't touch or harm your children. All I need is for you to agree to a stipulation." Azriel said.

"Name it, you son of a bitch. Just agree to free them." Jason said.

"You have my word." Azriel said.

"So what do you want?" Jason asked.

"If you win Fight Without Honor 4, Despair and it's assets are under your control. If I win, I own your entire life. Giselle. Your home. Your unborn child. Aria-" Azriel before Jason pushed his chest against the table with force, driving it into Azriel's chest. Azriel grabs his chest and looks at Sabre's angered face with a scowl over the move.

"Don't say the name of my daughter again." Jason said, standing up from his chair with his hands tied up. Azriel stands up ready to kill. Azriel throws flips the table over and walks over to Jason, who headbutts Azriel. The King of Despair quickly grabs Jason by the throat and raises him up by one hand, before pinning him against the wall.

"Do you accept the terms of the match for the freedom of Maria and Aria or not?" Azriel asked, choking the life out of Sabre, who's trying to break free, but can't do anything with his hands behind his back.

"Yes ...you son...son of a bitch." Jason squeaks out, before Azriel lets go, letting Sabre land on his feet. He falls to one knee, before looking up to see Azriel heading towards a door.

"They'll be taken home shortly." Azriel said.

"What about Giselle?" Jason coughed up.

"She stays with me in the Crypt." Azriel said

"She's pregnant Azriel. That Crypt is not good for the baby." Jason said.

"To hell with your baby." Azriel said, cold as ever, causing Sabre to stand up again. "Back for-"

In a flash, Jason delivers a swift running toe kick to the face of Azriel sending him into the door. Jason then boxes Azriel in before starting to deliver a series of knees to Azriel's gut.

"Let her go!" A demanding and angry Jason Sabre screams before Azriel pushes him up, sending him to the floor. Azriel stomps on him a couple times, before picking him up and throwing Jason in the air, until his body collides with the door.

"Impietent little fool. You never give up do you?" Azriel yells at him as he watches Jason stumble away from the door and spit right in Azriel's face. Azriel grabs him by the throat and chokeslams him right on the concrete floor. Azriel looks down as Jason rolls on the floor, letting out screams as he rolls onto his side as his arms took the move. "My life was easier when you were dying in a ghetto in Los Angeles."

"I ain't going anywhere Azriel." Jason squeaks out, before Azriel lifts Sabre up by his long locks and biel throws him against the wall. He then delivers a right hand.

"Giselle was loyal before you!" Azriel delivers a left as Jason's lip is busted open. He steps back as Sabre leans against the wall. He then delivers a back elbow across Jason's face, driving the back of his head against the wall, before doing it again and again. "Everyone feared me! No one would dare touch me! I started and ended World War Three! I was a legend! A god! But then you…"

Azriel pulls Jason away from the wall, grabbing him by the hair.

"You ... a no one. Someone who calls himself Ace despite doing nothing noteworthy… You changed the world's perspective on me. You embarrassed me. You defied me…. You, a rat without a family…"

Azriel squeezes harder as Jason smiles defiantly while blood drips from his bottom lip.

"Someone who didn't know what side to choose…. Someone common…. A person who's nothing but looks and a tragic backstory…. You should be working at a warehouse instead of facing me for my throne…. You should be living in poverty instead of sleeping with my fiance…. You should be alone… no kids…. No future…. But you're not and I hate you for it. Why are you not beneath me?!"

"What can I say?" Jason speaks slowly. "I'm a persistent bastard."

Azriel then twists around, having Jason's body in Death's Embrace position with his back to the wall. Azriel delivers it, slamming Jason's face into the wall. Sabre slips down the wall, leaving blood as Azriel does too. Azriel ends up sitting up against the wall as Jason lays beside him.

"You… a poor orphan…. A hero to everyone. And me…. Just a monster…. Just a monster…. Just a monster who could never love"

* * *

(Signs by Nathan Sharpe begins to play as the ACW:Broken Bonds logo starts off the intro)

 **I realize the screaming pain**

(We start off with Detrick Cyrus splitting a Twin pop and handing one to Natalia Rodriguez in Black and white footage.)

 **I hear it loud in my brain**

(We then see Jason Sabre sitting on a park bench with Giselle leaning her head against his shoulder in black and white footage)

 **But I'm going straight ahead with these scars**

(We see a younger Alexis Espinoza running over to Freddy Escobar with a what looks to be a test paper and him giving her a thumbs up in black and white before walking away. Then we switch to color as the instrumental picks up. We get flashes of Ash Russo's eyes. Aldo Montoya turning his head towards the camera. Azriel looking right at the camera. Sofia Reynoso cockily smirking. And ending with Natalia's old look as her image transforms to her current 'Dark Phoenix' look. As the instrumental continues with get flashes of all stables, starting with Anarchy that has Aldo in the middle with Roman and Jasper to his left side. Ash and Lacey to his right. Their background is black and white. Then Hope which has a Silver and gold background. Detrick in the middle with Erin Frost, CJ Hawk, Anthony Dre and Will Ralston to the left. As Maria Martinez, Izzy Solar-Martinez, Mason Rivers and Rey Pantera Jr to the left. Then Defiance which has a Red and Blue background with Jason Sabre in the middle. Malice is to his left, while Giselle is on the right. Then we see Despair as Micah Hyde is in the middle with Azriel, Samuel and Grimm to the left. The Hounds of Justice are on the right. Then it's La Rebelion with a green and white background. Alexis is in the middle with Sofia Reynoso, Phoenix and Sicario to her left. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Bestia Sangre are to her right. Lastly with a Green and Gold background is Papa Hawk's agency which has Papa Hawk in the middle with Keyra Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok to the left while SJ Steele, Michael Alexander and Brandon Duke. Ray Kiran is seen the background of this image with a stamp over his image saying 'banned' )

 **Tell me I should just get over it**

(We see clips of Stepdad Steve punching Sicario in the face, Azriel getting a Silent Kill through his wedding set, and then Sicario hitting Freddy with a Switchblade kick in dress shoes at Alexis' mansion)

 **Why am I not moving on**

(We then switch over to Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus with a split screen between them in the spirit realm with the Black Dragon behind Sabre and the White Panther behind Detrick)

 **So I tried to cover up my broken bruised heart**

(We then transition from that two a shot of the two punching each other at the same time at ACW Betrayal with a close up on their faces)

 **Make believe it doesn't hurt**

(We see an image of Sofia sitting on the railing on the balcony of Alexis' mansion as Alexis is with her. The two look at each other smiling, before Ray Kiran jumps between them and dives off the balcony with Asher and Yul following behind into a swimming pool)

 **Say you don't feel pain anymore**

(It then switches to the dark image of Jaxon Sabre standing over the body of Jason's parents, before switching to shot of Flynn Horde standing back to back with Jaxon)

 **All the while you're limping on**

(A bleeding Jason Sabre can be seen walking down a dark hall)

 **You drag your feet behind you**

(We then see Roman raising the World Title above Ash Russo's head as they staredown)

 **I lost myself and I heard the sound**

(We see purple flames surrounding Natalia, creating a circle around her)

 **And then I slipped away into the crumbled ground**

(Then we switch to Erin Frost opening her eyes, it pans out to see her meditating next to CJ Hawk who is watching ACW replays while sitting on the couch . Erin's frown turns into a smile as CJ gives a nonchalant thumbs up to her)

 **But it was just the wind and now I know just who I am**

(It pans out to Detrick Cyrus looking at a photo of Natalia in the back of the room, before going back to Natalia Rodriguez as the purple flames no longer surround her)

 **And now I've traveled so far**

(We see Ash Russo riding a motorcycle down a road)

 **So I could show you these scars**

(We see Roman running down the same road)

 **Before the weight of world Comes crashing down on me**

(We see a shot of Freddy Escobar in front of a grave, before switching to Alexis Espinoza in front of a grave)

 **Do you remember our fears?**

(We then see the Hounds of Justice clinking beers together)

 **We made it rain with our tears**

(Roman sits at the meeting table for Anarchy with many people around. We use him putting his head down as a transition to Ash Russo standing alone on the side of the road, smoking a cigarette.)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(We see Giselle and Jason about to kiss, before it switches to the eyes of Azriel opening)

 **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**

(The last image is of Jason Sabre standing in front of a sunset on the beach, before we see the back of Detrick Cyrus appear in the shot. The last image is Detrick and Jason sitting back to back, only separated by a crack. On Detrick's background Natalia and Erin are in the middle with Freddy Escobar and Alexis Espinoza to the left. And Ash Russo and Roman McIntyre to the right. On Jason's background, Maria Gonzalez and Giselle are in the middle. To his left with Malice and Azriel. To his right is Sofia Reynoso and Flynn Horde. ACW Season 2: The Throne)

* * *

"Welcome everyone to another episode of ACW as we are a little over two weeks away from the biggest show in wrestling history as ACW Final Destination 2 is coming up!" David Harkness said

"Someone, the women have weasled their way into the main event slot as Natalia Rodriguez will defend the ACW Womens Championship against Sofia Reynoso. You interviewed both girls this week." Glenn said

"I did and it was intense. You can see that interview right after tonight's episode of ACW." David said

"Speaking of tonights episode, the theme for the show is the No Escape match at ACW Final Destination 2. Tonight, in our main event, Rey Pantera Jr takes on Detrick Cyrus while Anthony Dre will battle Mason Rivers again. It is a clash of Hope members as we fill out the last two spots in No Escape. But before that, we'll see a clash of former stablemates right now!" Glenn said before sending it to the ring.

 **Hey kid (hey kid)**

 **Do I have your attention?**

 **I know the way you've been living**

 **Life's so reckless, tragedy endless**

 **Welcome to the family**

"Jasper Cage is wrestling his first match since the rebranding of Anarchy to The Order. From my knowledge, Jasper Cage was one hundred percent by Aldo's side in this transition including the removal of Ash Russo from the faction." David Harkness said

"Jasper Cage is a genius. This man is a brilliant mind who was trapped behind the Children of Despair and Anarchy stigma because of Ash. I can't blame him for turning on Ash in favor of Aldo Montoya." Glenn said

 **I've been away, a little while, sometimes I just can't help myself**

 **When my mind's running wild, I seem to lose grip on reality**

 **And I try to disregard the crazy things the voices tell me to do, but it's no use**

 **I tried to own it, write songs about it**

"Ash Russo still wears the colors of Anarchy. He still fights the authority, but at this point, is it worth it anymore?" David Harkness questions.

"I don't think it is. Any sane man would just give in. Here's the thing that you have to remember. Ash Russo isn't sane. Ash Russo is one of the most driven men I've ever seen. He will not stay away. He will not die. And that might be Ash Russo's biggest flaw." Glenn Gilberti said.

The bell rings before Ash Russo tries to charge toward Jasper, only for Cage to put his body between the middle and top rope, stopping Ash as the ref gets in front of him. The ref forces Ash back as Russo is heated, telling Jasper to get out of the ropes. Jasper carefully brings his entire body into the ring, still having a hand on the rope. Ash tries to approach and gets closer, before the ref blocks him. With the ref's back turned, Jasper jabs a thumb in Ash's eye. Russo backs away holding his eye, giving Cage the chance to do a chop block on Russo when he turns around. Jasper then quickly puts Ash in a neck crank while in a kneeling position. The crowd is easily behind Ash and begin to clap, willing Russo to his feet. Ash delivers a pair of punches to the gut to make Jasper let go of the neck crank. Ash is about to run off the ropes, but before he can, Jasper reaches for his head and grabs him by the head, before doing a hair pull, slamming Ash back first into the ground. Jasper then delivers a jumping knee drop to the head, before turning Ash onto his back. Jasper tries to set up the Romero Special, locking both of Ash's feet around his own. But before he can reach down to pick up the Anarchist's arms, Ash rolls forward, sending Jasper flying into the middle rope. Jasper is draped there, allowing Ash to hit a Tiger Feint Kick. Ash stands on the ring apron after hitting the move when the lights go out!

"Why are the light's off right now?! We paid the electricity bill." David Harkness said, confused

"Is someone playing a prank or something?" Glenn asks, before the lights turn on and the crowd explodes (102/0)

"Damian Crowe! The Revenant is back!" Screams David as Ash Russo looks from the ring apron to see Damian Crowe. He, like the crowd, haven't seen him since his disappearance last year. Ash has no idea how to react as he sees the ghost from his past. Crowe looks back at Jasper who's getting up. Crowe kicks him in the gut and hits a Reaper's Curse (Snap Double Underhook DDT)! The ref calls for the bell as Damian gets to his feet, looking at Ash Russo. Damian holds up four fingers.

"Jasper wins via Disqualification at 2:45, but do you see that?! Crowe is holding up four! He's the fourth man that Richard Montoya has been hyping. The Revenant is back and he's coming for Ash Russo and Roman McIntyre, his rivals from last season and former criminal Furno Moxley!" Glenn explains as Ash looks Crowe right in the eyes, before stepping off the ring apron.

"Final Destination 2 is shaping up to be one of the biggest shows of all time." David said as Damian stands victorious.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Flynn"

Flynn opens his eyes straight into the sight of Mama standing in front of him. Flynn quickly notices that he is hanging upside down, hovering a good eight feet from the tile floor below from his feet which are chained to the ceiling.

"Were you looking for this?" Mama said at face level with the upside down Spirit-Human hybrid. Flynn noticed the Golden Cobra in the hands on Mama. Flynn tries to snatch the carrot hanging in front of him, but Mama pulls it away. "Not so quick."

"Let me down from here. You and I both know that this never ends well for you and Samuel." Flynn said.

"Yet you're the one hanging from my ceiling." Mama said, before dropping the Golden Cobra and digging her long black painted nails into the cheek of Flynn. "Such a handsome young man. I'd love to have someone like you rest on my bosom."

"I'm not here to fulfill your sexual fantasies." Flynn said, not reacting to the fact that this woman is driving her nails into his cheek.

"I know. I'm not a sexual person anyways." Mama said before moving her nails from his cheek, up his torso and right onto his waist line. She toys with the belt, putting her finger below it. "I do wonder, what's under there. What does a half human-half Cat spirit look like."

"Stay away from there." Flynn said.

"Right." She said removing her finger. "I don't want to end up like your mother. You're much more pure than Slaugh is."

"How do you know my mother?" Asked Flynn. "And how can you talk to my father?"

"Isn't it obvious Flynn. Only two kinds of people can talk to spirits. People who have spirits and people who are spirits." Mama explains

"Which one are you?" Asked Flynn.

"I am the Raven. A spirit in humanoid form." Mama reveals, smiling at Flynn. "That's why I can talk to your embarrassment of a father."

"Have some respect for my father. He was a Celtic warrior, revered by the lands." Flynn said, remaining calm despite the blood rushing to his head. His eye balls begin to turn a shade of yellow

"Respect? Your father became a spirit and impregnated his owner. Your mother's soul belongs to Salem, because your dad didn't love her. No matter how many spirits you kill, it won't change the fact that you will never meet your mother. And it is the fault of your father. You want me to have respect for a disgrace to the spirit realm. How can I?" Mama said

And for the first time, at least in ACW, Flynn lost it. From his upside down spot he grabbed Mama by the throat and began to strangle her. Mama can't escape as Flynn's hands are attached to her throat like it's glue. His eyes are as yellow as bad rusted teeth. Mama can't escape as she tries to move around, causing Flynn to move. As a result, the hinge that the rope Flynn is tied to starts to come loose. Suddenly Flynn pulls Mama closer to her and bites her nose, aggressively as blood spurts out from the nostrils. Flynn Horde is an absolute animal at this point as the blood of Mama leaks into his mouth. Finally the hinge breaks and Flynn falls to the floor. Flynn sits up as Mama tries to escape. Flynn reaches into his pocket as he finally has emotion in his eyes and that emotion is malice.

' _I can't become it'_ Flynn says before pulling a syringe carrying the serum he got from Alejandro. He quickly jabs it into his wrist, letting out a wild yell before injecting the serum into his veins. Flynn breathes heavily as he slowly calms down. Mama quickly runs out of the room, leaving some blood from her face behind on Flynn Horde's lips, mouth and teeth. Flynn spits out a little bit, before noticing the Golden Cobra. "I guess I did get what I came for. Unfortunately I got more than I had wanted."

Flynn looks at the syringe before tossing it. He then leans back on the dirty floor, laying, taking a moment to take in what just overcame him.

* * *

 **(Commercial)**

* * *

Freddy Escobar is walking down the street as Caesar follows him.

"Boss, where are we going to get the money for another hotel room?" Caesar asked.

"I don't know Caesar. Maybe blowing the money I made off beating Sicario on that jacket was a bad idea. Actually it was a bad idea, because someone ripped it." Freddy said.

"I wanted to use it for my entrance at Final Destination 2. I didn't know it would rip when I tried it on. I'm sorry boss." Caesar said

"It spelled my name out in lights. Why would you be the one wearing it?" Freddy said.

"Hey boss, have you found two people to team with us?" Caesar said.

"Not yet. I know people don't like me, but the thought of winning the ACW Factions title should be enough to want to work with us." Freddy says

"I don't know boss. People really don't like you." Caesar said.

"Shut up Caesar." Freddy said, before seeing a McDonalds. "Hey, I'm kind of hungry. I think we have enough money for some Mickie D's."

"I thought only poor people eat there. You even told me that last year." Caesar said.

"Times have changed you oaf. We are the poor people." Freddy said, before we cut to the inside of the McDonalds where Erin Frost is sitting at a table in front of CJ Hawk who has a bunch of Big Mac's, Mcdoubles, McChickens and other McDonalds foods that we need to advertise in front of him.

"I'm eating like a king tonight." CJ Hawk said with a huge smile while rubbing his hands together.

"Did you really need to borrow money from me when you're already Wildcard Champion?" Asked Erin.

"Listen Erin. I have to defend my title at Final Destination 2 in 2 weeks. If I lose it, then I'll be back to being broke. I need to save the money I made when I won the title just in case. It's for the future, you know. Besides, I'm already in the process of paying you back." CJ said.

"I appreciate the five dollar check." Erin said, humoring that last sentence.

"There's more where that came from. And if I win at Final Destination 2, I might even write you a ten dollar check." CJ said, getting a giggle from Erin.

"I can always count on you to pick me up by just being you." Erin said.

"Still feeling down about Hellfire Trinity? Erin, I told that Ash Meltzer and Freddy Alvarez will probably give that match five stars or over. You have nothing to worry about." CJ said while shoving a burger into his mouth.

"I don't care about star ratings. It's Natalia. The Dark Phoenix personality…. It's… it's just not her. If I had taken the title from her, then I could've brought her back before it was too late." Erin said, causing CJ to put the burger down.

"I miss her too Erin, but we both know that's she's too far gone. I'm not a guy who gives advice, I'm just a wrestler, but if I was, I'd tell you to move on with your life. You should focus on winning the ACW Womens Championship." CJ Said.

"I can't CJ. Detrick said that maybe Natalia can be brought back into Hope one day. That gives me Hope that things can go back to normal." Erin said.

"I might be bad at a lot of things. And you people may think I'm a dimwit-"

"No we know you are." Erin slid in.

"Regardless of that, we both know that things will never be the same again. She went to Despair. That's like spitting on Master Pantera's grave." CJ said.

"What do you mean I need the change or I'm not getting the food!" Screamed the voice of Freddy Escobar to the cashier. Erin and CJ look over to see Caesar try to hold Freddy back from killing the cashier, Asher Darma.

"I do not care if you were once my partner in a tag team. My best friend Yul is my real partner and according to my manager, you must have the exact amount of money or more or else you will not get the food. It is the rules. They are very important." Asher Darma said.

"It's a dime!" Freddy yells as Caesar holds him back.

"It is a dime that you do not possess. Do not make me ask you to leave for causing a scene." Asher said, politely.

"I'll show you a scene." Freddy said, before seeing a dime hit the counter. He looks over to see Erin Frost.

"There's the dime Asher." Said Erin.

"Oh Erin. You continue to prove that your name of Frost is wrong as you are warm by helping the poor, like the brother of Detrick and the Hawk named CJ." Asher praised before printing out a receipt and handing it to Freddy.

"Ugh" Freddy said, looking at Erin, upset at her despite her helping him out. "I don't need the help of Detrick's cronies."

"Are you sure? Because the way it looks, you can't even afford the value menu." Erin said, before signaling for him to walk away from the counter so other people can order. Freddy follows her with Caesar trailing behind.

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm not the loser from last season. In fact, I've only lost two matches this season out of the six I've had. And one of them was because your stupid friend was holding me down, as per usual." Freddy said.

"Your jealous of your brother's success led you to where you are and it is not in a good place." Erin Frost said, trying to set Freddy straight.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Freddy lied through his teeth.

"Are you? Then where's your tag team partners for Final Destination?" Erin asked.

"I'm working on it" Freddy replies

"Where's your bus?" Erin asked

"Um…. I like to walk now." Freddy replied

"Where's your home?" Erin said.

"I live in a hotel suite. I just need to pay rent…" Freddy replied, clearly cracking

"Where's your Stepdad. The only man who looked out for you?" Erin said.

"I'm sick of talking to you. You're just like Detrick. Thinking I'm always wrong." Freddy said, before trying to walk away.

"Well, are you?" Erin asked, stopping Freddy dead in his tracks.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"My opinion doesn't matter to you. Neither does Detrick's. What about yours? That should matter. Do you think you're wrong." Erin asked.

A minute passes as Freddy looks around, trying to find the words to say. He then swallows his pride in front of an actual person.

"Yeah…. I'm wrong. I've been wrong this entire time. If I wasn't wrong then I wouldn't be involved with a drug cartel. If I wasn't wrong- maybe Steve would be alive and maybe- maybe I wouldn't be jealous of Detrick's success." Freddy admits as Erin smiles, before walking closer to Freddy and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Admitting the problem is the first step." Erin Frost said.

"I need to make up with my brother." Freddy admits.

"I can help." Erin said. "Let me be on your Factions title team and I can help you reconcile with your brother."

"I'd…. I'd like that." Freddy Escobar nods, accepting the help.

* * *

 **Can you hear the silence?**

 **Can you see the dark?**

 **Can you fix the broken?**

 **Can you feel, can you feel my heart?**

"I can't believe that Mason Rivers, a jabroni who's as green as the grinch with the personality of grass, is getting a chance to compete for the ACW World title." Glenn said, almost disgusted.

"Mason Rivers might be the weakest and most undeserving man in the qualifiers, but he could- somehow- win. This kid tries Glenn. It doesn't usually amount to much, but he tries." David said.

 **Hollywood hills, pocket full of shells**

 **Sunset draggin', I haven't even slept for days on end**

 **Something's gotta give**

 **Might as well live it up until the fat lady sings**

"Anthony Dre has the easiest match of his career coming up. He's going to ACW Final Destination 2 to compete for the ACW World Championship in the No Escape match." Glenn said.

"Glenn, we can't count Mason Rivers out. He could possibly win tonight." David said, before Glenn laughed loudly into the microphone.

"A mark like Mason has a better chance of seeing a titty before winning a match." Glenn said, still laughing.

The bell ring. Anthony Dre immediately points to the ring mat and says 'Lay down and do the job, young boy. I have to get a mani pedi." Mason replies, ``No, I want to be World Champion', causing Anthony Dre to bust out laughing. Suddenly Mason hits Anthony Dre with a Death by Elbow (Rolling Elbow, Kassius Ohno style) to stop any laughter and knock Dre down. The crowd's jaw drops as does Mason over hitting the move. Mason sees his opportunity and backs up into the corner, doing his lame heart symbol to boos (0/52). Anthony gets up and Mason attempts the New Belief (Eddie Edwards Boston Knee Party), but runs right into a Dre kick (Superkick)! Anthony pins Mason.

1

…..

…..

…

….

2

…..

…..

…..

….

Kick out at 2.8!

The crowd slightly gasps at that, but Dre doesn't waste time by dragging Mason up. Anthony sets him up for a Dre Bomb and lifts him up for it. Mason Rivers reverses it into a Hurricanrana! Anthony hits his head against the top turnbuckle and turns around into a New Belief! The crowd can barely believe what they're seeing as Mason hooks the leg, stomping his own feet, excited.

1

…

…

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…

3!

"Are you freaking kidding me! Mason pulled off the upset at 1:37!" David Harkness shouts as Mason jumps into the air raising his fist in the air, before falling on his ass, like a dork.

"This guy! This guy is challenging for the ACW World title! Someone restart the match!" Glenn protests as Mason is excited like a child even if the crowd isn't hot for the moment or with him at this moment. Mason gets up and gets his hand raised.

"He won fairly. Mason Rivers joins Roman McIntyre, Ash Russo, Furno Moxley, Damian Crowe and either Rey Pantera Jr or Detrick Cyrus in No Escape. This kid has a huge mountain to climb if he wants to be ACW World Champion." David said as Mason exits the ring and tries to high five a kid who can't be older than four, who leaves him hanging, just staring at the dork from Hope. Mason then high fives himself and starts to head up the stage.

* * *

Three weeks ago, we see the heavily pregnant Giselle lying on the concrete floor of the crypt. Cockroaches just crawl past her as she lays there. Barely having any energy due to the poor conditions and the drawbacks of being pregnant. She hears the gate of her cell open and to her shock, she sees Azriel.

"You look weak." Azriel said.

"The crypt is for criminals and S tier prisoners. Not for innocent women who must carry a child inside of them." Giselle said.

"Innocence isn't the word I'd use to describe you. Just because you bear a child, doesn't mean that I should forgive you for what you did." Azriel says looking down at her.

"What did I do?" Giselle managed to snap back. "Get sick of being a prize for a killing game? I was sold off by my father to be a reward to you."

"You never rebelled until Jason Sabre came around." Azriel said.

"I've wanted to leave you since the day I met you. But I couldn't, because I knew that you and Micah could hurt me. If ACW didn't happen, I wouldn't have done it and I would've found myself wasting my life as your wife. Jason gave me the faith to be independent." Giselle said.

"Clearly he couldn't give you protection. He also couldn't use it or else you wouldn't have a child right now." Azriel said, looking down at her in disgust.

"I wouldn't look down on him for that. Especially since we both know that you weren't capable of giving me a child." Giselle said, stinging Azriel.

"You walked out on our wedding day to marry that fool. I can never understand that." Azriel said

"That fool is my husband. My name is Giselle Sabre. Do you know why? Because I love him, Azriel. I never loved you. You spent your time on a throne. Talking to Micah Hyde and killing people while I stayed isolated. I was only allowed to go to public events on your behalf and not talk to anyone. I just wanted a normal life. With Jason, I saw the potential to get that. Those dreams that I had. They were not for the King of Despair. They were for the King of my Heart. And that was never you." Giselle said, causing Azriel to look away from her.

"Why couldn't it be me?" Azriel asked. "I was an orphan too. The only difference between me and him was that I succeeded in life and dominated it. Is it because I am seven feet tall? Because I didn't give you enough. I gave you everything you wish you could have. I bought it all for you and you still betrayed me." Azriel said.

"You don't get it and you never will. There are some things that mean more than jewelry, dresses, and power. You and I were forced to be together. It wasn't my choice. Why is that so hard for you to understand? You're a murder. A monster created by Micah Hyde to instill fear over people for the next decade. And you embraced that role. How could I ever love you?" Giselle asked, trying to stand up.

"I didn't ask to be put in this role!" Azriel raises his voice, looking at back at Giselle with anger. "I was made to be the King of Despair because my parents house burned down and Micah Hyde adopted me. I didn't ask to be one of the Children of Despair either. Yet you vilify me for my actions. You used to tell me and everyone about destiny. You even told Jason to accept his. Why should you vilify me for accepting mine?!"

"Because I was wrong. Jason taught me one thing that I'll take to my grave." Giselle puts a hand over his hand. "That is that we can always change our destiny."

"You belong to me." Azriel said.

"I belong to no one Azriel. Let me free, before you anger my husband more than you already have." Giselle said.

"I already met up with him. I agreed to let Maria and Aria go in return for him adding a stipulation to Fight Without Honor 4." Azriel informs.

"And what is that?" Giselle asked

"When he loses, he will get no freedom. I will own him and he will serve me. And as for you…. You will regret the choice you made." Azriel said

"Win or lose, I will never regret marrying Jason over you." Giselle replies, angering Azriel until he heard the door behind him open. Azriel turned his head to see Jason Sabre with dried blood on his lip and Flynn Horde with the Golden Cobra around his neck.

"Next time you leave me for dead, try slitting my throat beforehand." Jason said, before throwing powder into his eyes. Giselle takes the opportunity to take her high heel off and jab it into the back of the blinded monster's head, sending him down to a knee. Flynn Horde quickly hits Azriel with a soccer kick to take him down. "Long time no see."

"This isn't exactly the honeymoon I wanted after marrying you." Giselle said, before kissing Jason.

"How's the baby?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. We might have to go to the hospital. I wasn't treated well." Giselle said.

"Flynn, let's get out of here." Jason said looking at Horde, who then leads the two out with Jason holding onto the weakened Giselle.

* * *

 **(Ad Break)**

* * *

At Hope HQ, Will Ralston watches on the couch of the Hope living room area with CJ Hawk next to him.

"He did it. Mason fookin Rivers won. The jabroni won and is going for the ACW World Championship." An outraged Will Ralston said, putting both hands over his head.

"Man, don't worry. Roman will beat him. I mean, he always beats me and I'm way better than Mason." CJ Hawk speaks.

"It's not that chum. Mason Rivers won. I'm the only guy in the faction that has never won a match in ACW History." Ralston said.

"Oof. I'm not going to lie, that's embarrassing." CJ Hawk said, before Ralston got up, frustrated.

"I used to be a hero in my country. But now I'm just a failure. What the hell happened to me. I lost my fire. You. Detrick. Erin. Even Dre. You all still have it. Maybe I don't." Ralston said.

"Man, we all lose. I've lost. It's not a big deal." CJ Hawk said

"Not a big deal? I never won! I'm a fooking joke! Mason Rivers is going to be in the World title match at the biggest show of the year, because I shat the bed so much over the last two seasons, Detrick couldn't put me in a qualifier. It's embarrassing." Will says, before putting his hands on his hips.

"Hey man. Maybe you just need a shot. How about you and me go at it for the ACW Wildcard Title. I need a challenger at Final Destination 2." CJ suggests

"I don't want your hand out." Will said. "If I take this match, I want one thing."

"What is it? Because if it's money, ask Erin. I'm saving for the future." CJ said

"No. If I lose to you and don't walk out with that title. You're putting me out of my misery. I'm going to retire from Hope and wrestling." Will said, bluntly, before offering a hand. CJ shakes it.

"I don't want to be that guy, but I can't turn down a clean fight." CJ admits

"If you beat me. You deserve that title and I don't deserve another shot." Will Ralston said, continuing the handshake.

* * *

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That's all me—that's all me**

"Roman McIntyre. Furno Moxley. Ash Russo. Damian Crowe. Somehow, Mason Rivers. Five spots filled and only one remains. Will Rey Pantera Jr pull off a major upset in Los Angeles to qualify?" Asked David

"If Rey Pantera does somehow win tonight. He still has four tough opponents in front of him." Glenn said

 **Voices in the air**

 **I hear them loud and clear**

 **Telling me to listen**

 **Whispers in my ear**

"Last year, Detrick Cyrus main evented The Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum and came close to beating Azriel for the ACW World Championship. Everyone has Detrick pegged to be a World Champion. Will it finally happen at Final Destination 2?" Asked David Harkness

"Once again, if he wins tonight. Then he still has four tough opponents. Any of those five guys can walk out with the ACW World Championship." Glenn said.

The bell rings as Pantera Jr, comes out the gate with a Spinning Heel kick to the face, rocking Detrick Cyrus. Pantera grabs Detrick by the back of the head and throws him over the top rope and onto the outside. Rey runs off the ropes as Cyrus gets up on the outside. Rey goes for a Tornillo onto him, but Detrick slides into the ring as Rey is about to go out of the ring. Rey Jr lands on his feet on the ring apron as Detrick Cyrus stands in the ring. Detrick hits Rey with a standing dropkick, causing Pantera to fall off the ring apron and onto the ring floor. Detrick patiently waits for the Hope rookie to get up before running off the ropes himself and hitting a Tope Con Hilo onto the smaller Luchadore. Detrick lands on his feet and taunts the crowd to a big pop (87/0). Detrick reaches down and lifts Rey up before rolling him into the ring. Detrick climbs onto the ring apron and walks over to the top turnbuckle, before climbing up. Suddenly, Rey Pantera Jr jumps up to the middle turnbuckle. But before Rey can do anything, Detrick reaches down and punches him in the face. Detrick then jumps off the turnbuckle, to a middle rope, next to Rey and hits a Springboard corner arm drag off the second turnbuckle. Detrick crawls over and pins him.

…

1

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 1.75!

Detrick wastes no time, keeping up the fast, spotty pace of this bout by lifting Rey Jr up by his arm and Irish Whipping him. But Pantera uses the momentum to come back with a Handspring Stunner attempt, but as he drops down for a Stunner, Detrick pulls him back up for a Back Suplex into a Neckbreaker! Detrick then hooks a leg.

….

1

…

…

….

….

2

…

Kick out at 2.07!

Detrick stands up and takes a few steps back before calling for Rey to stand up. Cyrus goes for the 915 (Trouble in Paradise), but Pantera ducks underneath and runs toward the ropes. Handspring Stunner connects on Detrick Cyrus! Rey Pantera rolls away and onto the ring apron. Rey Pantera Jr waits for Detrick to get up, before attempting Poder Latino (720 DDT). It connects! Rey Pantera Jr pins Detrick.

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

….

…

Kick out at 2.47!

Rey Pantera doesn't let the kick out bother him. Instead he drags Detrick Cyrus toward the corner. Rey Pantera climbs up with his back to Detrick, possibly going for The Panther's Roar (Imploding 450 Splash). But Detrick is on his feet. Detrick climbs up behind Rey as Pantera reaches to the top turnbuckle. Detrick clubs him in the back twice to stop him. Detrick climbs up to the top and sets Rey up for a Back Suplex off the top. But Rey twists his body, wrapping his legs and arms around both of Detrick's shoulder. Rey Pantera Jr does a Crucifix Driver off the top turnbuckle into a Crucifix Backslide!

….

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

…

…

…

3/ Detrick kicks out!

"I am absolutely stunned! After 4:43, Rey Pantera Jr shocks the world and sneaks a victory over Detrick Cyrus!" David Harkness said as Rey Pantera Jr rolls out.

"Mason Rivers and Rey Pantera Jr are both going to Final Destination. This night has been crazy. Detrick slipped up and it cost him in the early going." Glenn said as Detrick sits up on his knees nodding, almost in acknowledgement that he got caught

"Uh...did you just hear that Glenn?" David said turning serious.

"Yeah. There's no show next week?" Asked Glenn

"I…. oh my god… no… are you sure?" A concerned David said

* * *

We cut to a few days before as David Harkness sits in a chair between Sofia Reynoso and Natalia Rodriguez in their own chairs. Sofia has both of her Championships with her while Natalia has her ACW Womens Championship with her. We see that they are on stage as there is a crowd of people beneath them.

"Welcome everyone to the official press conference for the Natalia Rodriguez vs Sofia Reynoso, ACW Womens Championship match at Final Destination 2, live from Estadio Azteca in Mexico City Mexico." David Harkness said to huge applause. "First, question. Sofia, Natalia, how does it feel to be face to face?"

Sofia, never being short on words grabbed her microphone looking over at Natalia.

"You know it feels. It feels real good to be looking at her right now, because she doesn't have the womanhood in her pants to look at me in the eyes. She's dead scared right now, because I can talk circles around her on this mic just like how I can wrestle circles around her in the ring. Girl, I have two titles right here and I want the triple crown in my hometown. I'll recognize that you beat Erin. I'll recognize that you put that title on the map. But I'm also going to recognize that you're pissing your panties right now, sitting up here with me." Sofia said to a big 'oh' from the crowd.

"You're quite talkative today." Natalia replies

"It's a press conference stupid." Sofia said to laughs.

"Alright, how are you girls going to approach this big fight?" Asked David

"The same as always. Talk Shit. Win. Collect the check. Then party all night. There's no change in approach." Sofia said.

"I see no reason why I should approach this any differently." Natalia said, before being cut off.

"I can explain why. Total Warfare. I survived for almost an hour and was a bloody mess, but I was the soul survivor. The Current World Champ and Ash Russo lost to my crew when I got the pin and the ACW Factions Championship. At Glory Road 2 I tore the house down and beat two of the best for the Road to Glory title. Bitch, I'm on a hot streak right now." Sofia said.

"I remember Destiny, where I beat you and Erin." Natalia spoke up.

"Who'd you pin, because it sure as hell wasn't me." Sofia shot back.

"Sofia, you seem like you have a problem with Natalia." David Harkness said.

"Hey estupido. She has the ACW Womens Championship. Of course I have a beef with her. It's professional though, not personal. So don't take it personally when I professionally slap that stupid hair dye off your weave." Sofia said, getting another big reaction from the crowd.

"You talk a big game, but you're not going to beat me. I'm too strong." Natalia said.

"Not strong enough for Hope." Sofia said as David Harkness has the facial expression of someone who knows that this just went to hell. "Why'd you get fired anyways?"

"None of your business." Natalia said.

"You seem real quiet Dark Phoenix. On some real shit, you lost your friends to win that title back. Call me a loudmouth. Call me a bitch. Say whatever the fuck you want, but I will never give up my crew. La Rebelion para siempre. I'm gonna still ride with Alexis still I die. I ain't ever gonna change like you did." Sofia said, getting out of her seat as Natalia just sits there and takes it as the crowd seems to be turning on her completely in Sofia's favor.

"Okay, I think we need to wrap this up. Any last comments." David said.

"At ACW Final Destination 2, I'm coming home and I'm going to bounce your head off the canvas until you lose like you did last year." Sofia said.

"This isn't last year." Natalia said, keeping a quiet tone in contrast to Sofia tone and boisterous tone.

"You're right. Because you dyed your hair to look like Barney's Culo and Erin Frost isn't going to throw in the towel this year. I'm going to pin you. Then I'm going to take you title. I see that face you're making and I hear the way you're talking. I'm a fucking force right now and your Dark Phoenix can't stop that." Sofia said, before dropping the mic.

"Do you have anything to say Natalia?" Asked David, only to get a nod of a 'no'. Natalia walks off the stage, before we cut to her exiting the building where she stops.

"What are you doing here?" Natalia asked as she saw Alejandro Espinoza in front of limo.

"I saw you get embarrassed out there. You may have beat Erin and accepted the Dark Phoenix, but you still have a lot of work to do. Come with me. Let me help." Alejandro said but Natalia was hesitant. Suddenly the limo door opened and to her surprise, Flynn Horde walked out.

"You can trust him Nattie." Flynn said. "He can help you like how he helped me."

Natalia looks at Flynn and Alejandro. Then shakes her head 'yes.' Alejandro has beaming smile as Natalia walks over and gets into the limo.

* * *

We cut to Jason Sabre standing behind a group of people with scrubs and masks on. You hear the sound of a crying baby as Jason watches. Suddenly, a newborn boy is in front of him, in the arms of a female doctor.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." She said, handing the baby over. There's a round of applause as Jason smile before looking over at Giselle. Jason comes over gently places the baby over the chest of a clearly tired, Giselle Sabre.

"He's beautiful." Giselle said, touching her first child soft skin

"We're still going with Ajay Sabre right?" asked Jason.

"Yes. I like that name." Giselle gently said as Jason leans over to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you." Jason Sabre said, looking right into her eyes. Giselle smiles, before looking back at the baby. Jason notices tears forming. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay. Thank you Jason. Thank you for giving me a few weeks of freedom. For letting me be happily married. Seeing my child. Everything." Giselle said gently to the point that it was just a whisper.

"This is just the beginning." Jason said.

"I wish it was." Giselle said, before kissing him again. "I love you."

"Why are you talking like this?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I don't have much time left in this world. I feel the end coming. Fight for me and love him for me as well." Giselle said, before a doctor came over.

"We need to take the baby for a second." She said, before Jason handed him over. Soon, only Jason and Giselle were left. With the sound of Giselle's heart rate monitor between them.

"You're going crazy." Jason said not accepting what she said.

"I wish I was." Giselle said, laying on her pillow while holding Jason's hand.

Jason leaned over to kiss her on the lips again. You could hear the sound of her heart rate dropping. Their eyes meet as Sabre held back the urge to cry and she did the same. Giselle eyes slowly closed as they look at Sabre. Jason holds her hand tight.

"Don't leave me." Jason Sabre begs. "Please… I can't be alone."

"I love you." Giselle says as her eyes stay closed. Jason just sits beside her. Hand in hand. Shaking. Trying his best to stay strong, despite being at his weakest and that's when he hears it….

A flatline

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **Episode 19 preview**

 **-No matches. Just Giselle's funeral and the aftermath as we are days away from Final Destination 2 as ACW reaches an emotional peak**


	25. 19: Be Free Giselle

**Something has changed within me**

 **Something is not the same**

 **I'm through with playing by the rules**

 **Of someone else's game**

We open up with the image of Giselle and Jason Sabre making eye contact in the hallways of the second episode of ACW in season 1 as Defying Gravity by Idina Menzel plays in the background.

"Who are you?" Giselle spoke.

"I'm Jason Sabre. Who are you?" Jason said

 **Too late for second guessing**

 **Too late to go back to sleep**

 **It's time to trust my instincts**

 **Close my eyes and leap**

" _That was the moment that changed both of our lives forever…" Jason Sabre narrates_

We then follow with clips of their relationship. Starting with Season 1, Episode 3.

"There is no reason too. My vision was about your destiny and your destiny is this. Jason Sabre, one day you will defeat Azriel. And when that day comes, you will ascend to your spot as the brand new King of Despair." Giselle reveals, causing the surprised Jason to look at her.

"Me...The King of Despair." Jason said.

"It's your destiny." Giselle said, before moving her face close to Jason's. Their lips were only inches away as Giselle whispered, "You were brought into this world to defeat that evil tyrant and take his place. I believe in you being the one."

Giselle then presses her lips against Jason initially shocking the Ace. But quickly Jason finds himself giving in and leaning back on the hood of the car with Giselle on top of him and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

 **It's time to try**

 **Defying gravity**

 **I think I'll try**

 **Defying gravity**

 **Kiss me goodbye**

 **I'm defying gravity**

 **And you won't bring me down**

" _You used to believe in never being able to change your destiny." Jason narrates._

Jason walks into his room, letting out a deep breath. He unzips his leather jacket to reveal the plain Gray tee underneath, before taking it off and tossing it to the side. Jason then looks up at his mirror and his facial expression changes from tired to confused

"Giselle?" Jason said as he sees her reflection. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Silence was the reply.

Giselle sauntered toward Jason sensually in a lacy black bodysuit that hugged her curves fairly nice. The bodysuit was practically sheer.

 **I'm through accepting limits**

 **'Cause someone says they're so**

 **Some things I cannot change**

 **But 'til I try, I'll never know**

 **Too long I've been afraid of**

 **Losing love I guess I've lost**

 **Well, if that's love**

 **It comes at much too high a cost**

 **I'd sooner buy**

 **Defying gravity**

 **Kiss me goodbye**

 **I'm defying gravity**

 **I think I'll try**

 **Defying gravity**

 **And you won't bring me down**

" _Maybe it was lust or it was the danger of sleeping with the King of Despair's Queen that excited, but I couldn't resist. Neither could you. You always wanted to be free, right?"_

"You lost it all. Everything you loved left. But if you join Despair then everything will come back. You can have your wife. You can have a child. You can everything back once you dethrone Azriel." Giselle said as we cut to them in a locker room in Season 1, episode 12.

"Maria and Aria aren't coming back." Sabre said

"I wasn't talking about them. I'm talking about us and our child." Giselle said

"Our child?" Sabre questions.

"Jason….I'm pregnant. This is your chance to reclaim everything you lost. All you have to do is join us. Please, do it for me. Do it for your baby. You can beat Azriel and end his reign of terror." Giselle said

" _You always pushed me towards the role of something greater than I wanted to be. I never wanted to be that public figure, but you always saw me as one. Even when I never saw it in myself."_

"Sacrifice your bond with Detrick for your future or Detrick will sacrifice his bond with you for his success. I know that this is tough, but not everyone can be happy at the end of the story. It is time Jason." Giselle said as she stood inches away from Sabre in the church in Episode 14.

"No….it's not." Jason said before turning around and starting to walk out the door.

"Are you actually giving up your child's life for your friendship!?" Giselle shouts causing Jason to stop and think. "Why can't you think?! Why are you so loyal to him! He's done nothing for you! You gave him that mask!"

Jason turns his head towards her

"How do you know?" Jason quietly says

"You gave him everything?! And what did you get in return? He wouldn't even be in Hope if it wasn't for you." Giselle said, yelling for the first time. "I know Jason. I know, that years ago, you switched test papers with him so he could get into Hope. It should've been you, but you gave up all the fame, so he could be happy. How did he return the favor? He left! And you still want to be on his side. You're an idiot Jason! This is why everyone left you behind, because you let them!"

 **Unlimited**

 **My future is unlimited**

 **And I've just had a vision**

 **Almost like a prophecy**

 **I know it sounds truly crazy**

 **And true, the vision's hazy**

 **But I swear someday I'll be...**

" _You slapped me across the face when I refused to believe what was actually happening. I called myself the Ace beforehand. But I never wanted to be it until that moment. That moment where I knew…"_

We cut to Episode 15, Hellfire Trinity, as Sabre sits alone underneath a tree in his hoodie. His head rests against the tree has he looks up at the night sky. Suddenly he notices a figure standing above him. He looks up to see Giselle.

"I see that you're finally starting to get it." Giselle said.

Jason looks at her quietly before standing up. The two lock eyes for a second.

"Yeah...I am…" Jason Sabre said

" _I knew that our child and future were more important to me than a guy who left me behind."_

 **Flying so high (I'm defying gravity)**

 **Kiss me goodbye (I'm defying gravity)**

 **So if you care to find me**

 **Look to the western sky**

 **As someone told me lately**

 **"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"**

 **I'm defying gravity**

We jump to Season 2, Episode 11. A priest stands inside a chapel as Jason Sabre and Giselle stand in front of each other as Malice sits in a chair.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife….You may kiss the bride." The priest said, before the two kiss before the chorus of the song repeats

 **It's time to try**

 **Defying gravity**

 **I think I'll try**

 **Defying gravity**

 **Kiss me goodbye**

 **I'm defying gravity**

 **And you won't bring me down**

 **I'd sooner buy**

 **Defying gravity**

 **Kiss me goodbye**

 **I'm defying gravity**

 **I think I'll try**

 **Defying gravity**

 **And you won't bring me down**

" _I didn't become the King of Despair, but we ushered in an era of Defiance. And more importantly, you became my wife. By choice. Not because someone gave you away as a prize. I just wish we had more time…. But he took it away…."_

"Those dreams that I had. They were not for the King of Despair. They were for the King of my Heart. And that was never you." Giselle said, causing Azriel to look away from her.

Followed by

"You don't get it and you never will. There are some things that mean more than jewelry, dresses, and power. You and I were forced to be together. It wasn't my choice. Why is that so hard for you to understand? You're a murder. A monster created by Micah Hyde to instill fear over people for the next decade. And you embraced that role. How could I ever love you?" Giselle asked, trying to stand up.

"I didn't ask to be put in this role!" Azriel raises his voice, looking at back at Giselle with anger. "I was made to be the King of Despair because my parents house burned down and Micah Hyde adopted me. I didn't ask to be one of the Children of Despair either. Yet you vilify me for my actions. You used to tell me and everyone about destiny. You even told Jason to accept his. Why should you vilify me for accepting mine?!"

"Because I was wrong. Jason taught me one thing that I'll take to my grave." Giselle puts a hand over his hand. "That is that we can always change our destiny."

Followed by

"Win or lose, I will never regret marrying Jason over you." Giselle replies

" _Maybe destiny brought us together. But we made sure that we stayed together. We chose this…. Just like how you chose to stand up for yourself. Just like how you chose me, a common orphan with nothing to his name or no family over Azriel, a man who had it all. I wish Ajay could grow up with a brave mother like you."_

"Congratulations. It's a boy." She said, handing the baby over. There's a round of applause as Jason smile before looking over at Giselle. Jason comes over gently places the baby over the chest of a clearly tired, Giselle Sabre.

" _But he can't. He can't because you're not with me anymore…. You're not with this world…. You're where you always wanted to be. Free. Free from this life that shackled you down."_

Jason leaned over to kiss her on the lips again. You could hear the sound of her heart rate dropping. Their eyes meet as Sabre held back the urge to cry and she did the same. Giselle eyes slowly closed as they look at Sabre. Jason holds her hand tight as we skip back to the end of the song.

 **I'm defying gravity**

 **And you won't bring me down,**

 **Bring me down**

 **Bring me down**

" _So be free… I understand…. Even if it hurts" Jason Sabre finished narrating as we take a close up of Jason holding Giselle's hand._

* * *

No opening video. Just the image of Maria Martinez looking at a picture of a young Giselle. She couldn't have been more than seven in the image and was actually smiling, a rare thing we've seen in ACW. Maria adjusts her black blouse as we can see a few tears run down her face. She quickly grabs a tissue, before wiping away those tears.

"If I was stronger, I could've stopped your father from selling you off to Micah Hyde. I'm sorry that I failed you as a mother." Maria said, looking at the photo, placing her thumb against the cheek of the image of Giselle. "When I become President next year, Micah Hyde will never be able to do this again. And I will do my best to make sure that no mother feels what I am feeling right now."

"Mom!" Izzy Solare-Martinez calls out from the door. "Rey's here. Let's go."

"Give me a second Izzy." Maria said, causing Izzy to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. Just hurry up. I have to stop bye and meet with Richard Montoya before the funeral." Izzy said, barely caring over her mother's grief for her now deceased older sister. She then walks away, leaving Maria Martinez alone.

* * *

Jason Sabre stands in the baby room, looking at his newly born soon. The baby's hand can't even wrap around Jason's index finger. Jason feels someone enter the room. He turns his head to see Detrick Cyrus standing entering the room. The masked megastar is dressed in a black collared shirt with black slacks as opposed to his jorts.

"Stalking me?" Asked Sabre.

"I know we're not in the best of terms, but you're still my friend." Detrick said approaching him.

"The only reason, you're not on the floor right now is because there is a bunch of babies here and a lot of nurses outside watching." Jason said.

"You can stop the tough guy act. I know you're hurting inside." Detrick said.

"Why would I be? I mean, all I did was to lose my wife less than two months after we got married." Jason said, being snide.

"Jason, I just want to make sure you're okay. I don't know what the purpose of Defiance is. I don't know what's going on in your head. What I do know is that you're not with Despair anymore and regardless of what you think of me, you'll always be my best friend." Detrick said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That makes one of us." Jason said, looking at Detrick. "Listen Detrick. Everything coming out of your mouth is lip service. Your company and faction is declining. You, yourself, are full of it. Like you care. You only care now because ACW is a global pastime and you see value in me as a way to maintain popularity. I was nothing but a distant memory until ACW came around."

"Listen, I get it. I was selfish. I was busy man. I didn't think enough about you or anyone. I haven't even been home for Christmas in almost a decade. I wish I could've been better with my relationships." Detrick admits.

"Let me ask you something Detrick. And I want you to think about what I ask. Would you be here right now if ACW wasn't around and my wife wasn't Azriel ex fiancee? If my wife was just a normal girl and I still had nothing to my name, would you be here, checking on if I was okay?" Jason asked as Detrick stayed quiet, being taken aback from that. "Probably not. You don't care about people like me. You care about yourself and your own interests. Your brother's homeless. I loaned him a couple bucks for McDonalds a few days ago, because I saw him on the street and felt bad for him. But you don't care about that either. But you would if there were cameras and a chance at a good story for the newspapers right? I'm sure you and me meeting here is going to be a topic of discussion on the internet in a few hours. Face it Detrick. You're an egotistical prick who forgot the little people when you became a big corporate sellout."

Those words stung. Detrick had no comeback for that. Jason then pushes past Detrick and out the room, bumping shoulders with him. Detrick sighs as he looks down at Ajay Sabre.

"I hate it when your dad's right." Detrick admits.

* * *

We then cut to Richard Montoya sitting in his office at the Staples Center with Flynn Horde, Lacey Alvarez, Chris Wolf, Anthony Dre, Izzy Solare and Samuel with secret service seperating all the stars.

"Ricardo-" Dre speaks up

"Richard." The President corrects.

"Regardless. The Dre has a public appearance at a funeral today. You are making Anthony Dre late, so this better be good or else, I might sue." Anthony Dre said.

"We're all going Anthony. You're not the only one that could be late." Flynn calmly said.

"It's my sisters funeral Richard. My mom and Rey are waiting in the car and we can't be late. Hurry this up." Izzy said.

"I'm sorry for delaying you Izzy. I know this is a hard time for your family, but I have no other opportunity to tell you all some good news." Richard said.

"Ash is finally being arrested for all the public disruptions he's caused and for brainwashing me for many years to follow his path down Anarchy?" Lacey asked with the utmost of poise in her speech, a complete 180 from the slightly unhinged girl that Ash dated.

"Although that would solve a lot of problems. No. I don't want a riot breaking out on the streets over Ash Russo." Richard said.

"I'm getting a chance to prove myself?" Chris Wolf asked.

"Correct." Richard said.

"I'm assuming this relates to Final Destination 2 on Sunday." Flynn predicts and Richard nods with a grin.

"Of course." Richard said, before reaching under his desk and pulling a trophy that's design is similar to the Webb Ellis Cup. "May I present the ACW Cup. At Final Destination 2, we will hang this above the ring and the six of you will compete in a ladder match to determine the inaugural winner of this tournament title. Now, Season 3 will be starting with the Third Road to Glory Tournament, with a twist. Both the ACW World Champion and ACW Womens Champion will be defending their Championships in the tournament! However, even they somehow survive, one of them will have to look forward to facing the winner of the ACW Cup at the following Pay-Per-View!"

And with that announcement, all six people in the room look satisfied.

"Time for the Dre to become World Champion." Anthony grins.

"You lost to Mason Rivers last week." Izzy Solare speaks up.

"No one asked for backtalk from a jobber brother. Don't speak unless the Dre speaks to you." Anthony said to the younger member of Hope. Flynn Horde stands up from his seat and shakes Richard's hand.

"Thank you for the opportunity." He simply states, before heading out. As we walked toward the door, he stops to look at Samuel, who seems to be unhappy at the sight of Flynn. The Secret Service stands between the two and ushers Flynn out.

"I'll show you Alpha. I'll show all of you." Chris said to himself.

"Be quiet dog boy." Lacey said, before handing him a napkin from her LV purse. "Also, wipe your mouth. You're going to drool on the trophy you'll never win."

"Hey Richard, how about when Anthony Dre win the ACW Cup, He also beats both World Champions and become the Undisputed World Champion?" Anthony Dre Suggests

"You're not competing for the Womens title." Richard sighs.

"Or winning this match." Izzy adds.

* * *

We cut to Alexis Espinoza sitting at her own office in her mansion. She sits behind her desk as the ACW Factions Championship is on the desk. Sicario enters the room.

"You wanted to talk?" Sicario asked.

"Yes." She said in a serious tone. "Sit down."

"Why is the ACW Factions Championship here?" Asked Sicario.

"Sofia gave it up so she can focus on the main event while opening a spot for someone else to defend the ACW Factions Championship." Alexis explains, grabbing the Championship belt and pulling it closer to the middle of the desk, between the two. Sicario touches it.

"I won't fail you as the fourth man." Sicario said.

"You won't. But it's not because you're in the match. You're not going to be Factions Champion on Sunday, I am. I'm taking Sofia's place. So you won't be failing me as the fourth man. But you have failed me as a man! Tell me, what is the code of the streets? What is one thing that you can't do. One line that we never cross." Asked Alexis standing up from her seat..

"Don't cross the bosses. Leave the family out of it-" That's when Sicario got a shell to a bullet thrown into his lap.

"Leave family out of it." Alexis repeats. "Leave family out of it. Puto, that bullet shell was shit that we sell on the streets. People know that's us. I've been wondering why Freddy has been so aggressive lately. He used to be a coward with no spine, but lately, Hijueputa's been coming at us. Then one of our moles in the Police Force in NY told me that they found one of our bullets in Stepdad Steve's body. I didn't put a hit out on him. No one did."

"Someone has to do something. We were jokes because I lost to Freddy" Sicario stands up, arguing, until Alexis slaps the taste out of his mouth. Sicario, out of anger slams both of his fists down against the table. His face inches away from Alexis, who isn't happy either.

"Perro, I'm not scared of you. We weren't a joke. You were the joke. You did this for yourself, because you couldn't get the job done against Freddy. We keep gang shit to gangs, not to innocent people who don't deserve it. Steve wasn't about this life." Alexis said back.

"You've gone soft just like your dad." Sicario said.

"Get the hell out of here. You're not La Rebelion anymore." Alexis said.

"Fine then. You're going to regret this. You made the wrong move chica. You're not your dad and sooner or later, everyone's going to figure that out and not fear you." Sicario said, leaving in a huff.

"I'll instill fear into anyone who doubts me bitch." Alexis shouts toward him, before sitting down and sighing.

* * *

 **(Commercial)**

* * *

 **Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away**

We return to the sound of Yesterday by the Beatles and the image of Giselle, in a casket. The sunlight lights her face up as the venue is outside and in a grassy piece of land. One of ACW's foundations, laying there for the last time in a pure white dress. Looking like an angel, despite living in a world of sin for most of her life.

 **Now it looks as though they're here to stay**

 **Oh, I believe in yesterday**

We go outside the venue of the Funeral where a massive crowd of thousands not only crowd the sidewalks and streets, to the point where the police have to block them from potentially sneaking in. Images of teenage girls, adults and children gathering together in celebration of one woman's life. We see a small vigil in front of the venue as CJ Hawk and Erin Frost pass bye. There's images of Giselle, some ACW merchandise including her action figure, posters and other, and a bunch of flowers from fans. CJ actually dressed up with a black blazer over a white collared shirt and black pants. He also wore black wrestling boots, because of course he would. Erin is wearing a very modest Black dress that fits perfectly on her slender body with black wedges. There was a noticeable G on the thick shoulder straps of her dress.

 **Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to**

 **There's a shadow hanging over me**

 **Oh, yesterday came suddenly be**

We cut to inside the outside venue as Jason Sabre stands in front of Giselle's casket, looking down at his former wife. We notice Detrick Cyrus in the background, over Jason's shoulder watching. Jason's hand is touching the casket. Jason Sabre looks like he's about to break as both hands shake as he grips the edge of the casket. He holds his head down as a tear drips down onto Giselle's tanned skin.

"I'm sorry." Jason quietly grunts out as Flynn and Malice (Who is still in a wheelchair) look over to the people of Hope on the other side, both sides understanding the hurt inside Sabre. Suddenly all of them stand up for some reason.

 **Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say**

And that reason was Azriel, who was now standing behind Jason. Jason Sabre turned around, hatred in both their eyes. Jason was ready to kill as Flynn, Detrick, Asher Darma (in a White Kurta), Yul Bannok (In a White suit with black tie combination with a rag that has a G engraved in it), CJ Hawk and Jesus Garza (Who's also in a tradition suit, but has a black bandana tied around his bicep with a G) all get up to break up a fight at the funeral. We see that ACW World Champ, Roman McIntyre was about to do the same, but Aldo and Jasper signal for him to not do anything. Azriel raises his hand stopping everyone.

 **I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday**

"On Sunday. Not today." Azriel said to Jason, before throwing a rose into Giselle's casket.

 **Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play**

 **Now I need a place to hide away**

 **Oh, I believe in yesterday**

Azriel turns his back to Jason and walks away, ready to leave the funeral despite only being there for a miniscule amount of time. Azriel doesn't look back or even look at anyone. All the wrestlers look at Azriel in disgust over having the nerve of showing up after all he's done to Giselle. All except one who had no contempt in their face. That one was Aria Sabre, who looks up at Azriel as he passes bye, despite Maria Gonzalez shielding her from him. Although Azriel doesn't even look like he's about to harm anyone. Jason just stands there in front of Giselle's casket with the eyes of a man who seeks Vengeance.

"Sunday." Jason quietly says to himself

 **Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say**

 **I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday**

We cut to Jason Sabre holding a makeshift lantern like creation as night has fallen. It has some strong paper like material surrounding it similar to a Chinese Latern. Around him were hundreds of other people, including wrestlers. Maria Martinez looks over at Jason. She makes eye contact with her son in law for the first time as she then lights up her lantern. He nods at her, acknowledging her.

 **Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play**

 **Now I need a place to hide away**

 **Oh, I believe in yesterday**

 **Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm**

Maria Martinez then lets go of the lantern and it flies into the air. Everyone else follows in suit as the lanterns float up into the night sky, accompanying the stars in lighting the world in tribute to Giselle. We see Erin Frost putting her head on CJ's chest as he wraps an arm around her shoulders watching the beautiful sight. Izzy does the same with Rey Pantera Jr while Mason throws his lantern up late and it falls down instead of floating. Maria Martinez watches wiping away tears as a the idea of becoming a mother who buried her child comes across her mind. Jason Sabre looks up with Malice and Flynn by his side, looking at the sky.

" _Be free Giselle. Be Free"_ He thinks.

* * *

Cut to less than an hour later at a Hookah Bar where Rey Pantera Jr and Izzy Solare are smoking something as Mason Rivers coughs heavily.

"We didn't have to come to a smoke bar, RJ." Mason said as he drinks his shirley temple.

"Can you quit being a ten year old and act your age for a few minutes? Also, don't call me RJ." Rey Pantera Jr said as he passes him some Hookah.

"I'm good." Mason Rivers says before looking over at Izzy whos having a blast, smoking and drinking. "Izzy, don't you think that coming to this place after your sister got buried is wrong?"

"Who gives a shit. Everyone's acting like she was some great girl. She almost married Azriel. My fucking mom was more focused on what she was doing than she was when it came to raising me. I was the one who stayed with her. As far as I'm concerned, Giselle's death doesn't matter. Maybe now my mom can work on helping me get that ACW Womens title." Izzy said.

"That's a bit mean. She's your sister. It's not her fault that your mom wasn't good. I never blame my siblings for the way I was treated back in the trailer park." Mason said, causing Pantera Jr's ears to perk up.

"You have bad family history too?" Asked Pantera Jr.

"My dad's kind of…"

"An asshole." Pantera Jr finishes.

"Yeah, that." Mason agrees.

"Huh. I never expected that from a dweeb like you. I guess all three of us have shitty parents." Pantera Jr said.

"I say fuck them." Izzy said.

"I'm with you. Yo, Mason. This Sunday we're in the World title match. We should work together and take that Championship home for us." Rey said.

"Heck yeah!" Mason said.

"Then lets drink on it." Rey Junior said, before sliding a shot of Vodka over to Mason.

"I don't drink." Mason said.

"Don't be a bitch. You're finally apart of something now." Rey Pantera Jr said, raising his shot glass with Izzy. He's using peer pressure to get Mason to step over the line and into his camp.

"Yeah. You're right. Cheers to saying screw you and winning the ACW World Championship!" Mason declares before tapping glasses with his fellow rookie class of Hope and downing the shot with them.

* * *

Maria Martinez is walking in the grass as the wind of the night breezes past her. She comes to a stop when she sees Jason Sabre, kneeling in front of a Tombstone. Jason gets to a vertical base as Maria approaches. Jason senses her and turns around to greet her.

"I wish we could've met under better circumstances." Jason Sabre said as both look down at Giselle's tombstone.

"You are a very good man Jason. Even if you stand against Hope." Maria said.

"I don't stand against Hope. I appreciate the idea of people who bring justice without death. I stand against the idea of the people in Hope. Specifically the top guy." Jason Sabre says.

"I know that my daughter put thoughts of Detrick in your head to lure you to Despair-" Maria said, before Sabre cuts her off.

"She did. But she didn't force me to believe it. I believe everything she said, because it's true. I just had to sit and think about it. Detrick Cyrus was someone I used to call a brother, but not anymore. Just like my real brother." Jason Sabre said.

"I'm not looking to change your mind. The eyes tell the story and you're man who isn't going to change his path after this. But once you reach the end of the path there will be two directions to go in. Left or right. I hope you and Defiance go right." Maria said.

"I'll go whichever I want and just as a word of warning. Hope isn't safe from Defiance, just because we're both going against Despair. We're going to do what Hope hasn't been able to do in the many years it's been around and the eight years that Despair has been around. We're going to kill it. We're going to kill it, because unlike Hope, we have a Killer instinct. And that may not be good for your political career, but it's great for me changing the world." Jason Sabre said as Maria nodded.

"At the end of the day we both want peace. Not power. Not money. But peace. We'll just achieve it in different ways." Maria said, before offering a hand. Jason Sabre shakes it.

"I'm going to end Despair at Final Destination 2." Jason Sabre states.

"Rey Pantera was right about you." Maria said, before walking away.

* * *

We then cut to the next day, where, Detrick Cyrus walking up the staircase of an outdoor Motel six.

"Why the hell does Erin have to tell me to come to this place before we fly out to Mexico?" Detrick spoke to himself as he walks down a little path before stopping at door 137B. Detrick knocks. "Erin, it's me."

The door of the hotel opened as Erin appeared.

"Come in." Erin said, before stepping aside so he could enter.

"Why did you make me come-" Detrick said, entering the room, before stopping. Freddy Escobar was leaning against the wall. Erin quickly closed the door and stood in front of it, with Caesar Montana to block him from escaping. "What's going on? Why is he here?"

"Detrick, I know you're mad, but I swear, he's changed." Erin said.

"Erin, you know better than to pull a stunt like this." Detrick said as Freddy just stood against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I know that you two have had a lot of issues, but it's been the better part of a decade. You've both grown up in that time, especially over the last year. It's time to mend this bond between brothers." Erin said, but Detrick shook his head in denial.

"He'll never change. He's not one of us, Erin. He's a failed con artist on his last legs. I don't care what Alexis does to him. He probably deserves it." Detrick said.

"You're right!" Freddy finally speaks up, surprising the masked Detrick, who looks back at him.

"Just listen to him." Erin pleads as Detrick's mood is no longer hostile.

"You're right. I deserve everything that Alexis wants to do to me. I made the decision to get involved with her dad's drug cartel. I killed men. I sold drugs and guns across the border. Then I stole money from him while he was dying of heart cancer to start up my own business in the states. A business that went up in smoke because I'm a dumbass. Hell, I tried my best to marry the daughter of a billionaire even though I didn't love her and never would. I deserve everything that's happened to me. I know, I look like I'm irredeemable. Hell Alexis said I was last year. Maybe she's right, but I'm trying right now." Freddy said as Detrick just listened. "I don't blame you for refusing to help me last year. I was a criminal. But I've grown up since then. I'm at rock bottom Detrick…."

Freddy drops down to both knees bowing his head to Detrick Cyrus.

"We have both been wrong and we're too prideful to admit it. Maybe you could've been a better brother, but maybe I could've been less jealous over the fact that you were better than me in every aspect of life. I just wanted to be dad's favorite like you, but no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't good enough. You lived up to his expectations. Everything you have, you earned. Everything I have, I stole or was handed it. I've always used you as a scapegoat "

And with those words, Detrick kneels down and lifts his brothers head so he can be at face level with him. The brothers then hug each other as Erin and Caesar watch happily.

"I'm sorry that you've had a chip on your shoulder over my success. Dad loved you too. He was hard on you because he expected great things from both of us. Not just me. Maybe if I wasn't so into my own success and need for it, I could've pulled you out of this life and you wouldn't be where you're out right now. But I can't go back in time to do that. But we can always fix the future. You have a partner in Erin. A friend in Caesar. But at Final Destination 2, you need a brother standing beside you." Detrick said as they continue to hug while pulling themselves off the floor. They break the hug.

"Seamoa Una Familia." Freddy said.

"Only on one condition." Detrick said.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"You join Hope and we run this together." Detrick said, before offering a fist bump.

"Only if Caesar comes with me." Freddy said, remembering the one person who stuck beside him.

"I guess we could use some extra security." Detrick shrugs, before the two brothers fist bump, uniting with the help of Erin Frost.

* * *

 **(Commercial Break)**

* * *

At his home, Jason Sabre is sitting down in the middle of Ajay Sabre's room. He is sitting on the floor, leaning his head against the crib. The baby isn't home yet. Maria Gonzalez, mother of Jason's first child and ex-wife enters the room.

"You don't answer calls do you?" Maria said.

"It's been a long week." Jason Sabre said, looking up at her. Clearly tired from the entire week he's been through.

"Can I sit?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Jason Sabre said, before Maria sat next to him. "Hey, remember when Aria was born and you made me make a room for her."

"I wish Detrick was around back then. You could've used the help." Maria said.

"I really don't want to hear his name again today. I've heard it way too much." Jason said

"I'm sorry." Maria said.

"So are you here for a reason?" Jason asked, before Maria hands him a key. "Why are you giving me your copy of my house key?"

"Because I can't do this Jason. Me and your daughter were attacked and kidnapped. Your current wife just died. I fear for what could happen to Ajay in the future. Jason, you just bring bad things onto other people." Maria said, catching Sabre off cart and verbally cutting into his heart even more.

"Maria-" Jason said.

"No Jason. No inspirational speech. No excuse. No, I'm sorry. No tears to make everyone feel bad for you. I get it. Your life has been very hard. I wish it wasn't this way. I honestly thought that when I worked for Despair that you could be a father figure to Ariana, even when we weren't together. But no. You had to cross a line and get everyone in trouble by trying to overthrow Azriel. I lost my job Jason!" Maria said.

"I can give you money." Jason said.

"No! I don't want it. Jason, you never think about the people around you. You think Detrick's bad with stuff like this. Detrick never got his family kidnapped…. Twice! Or even once. Our daughter was assaulted by Micah Hyde because you made a bad choice. Jason, I am a mother first. And as Aria's mother, I'm telling you to stay away from us. You're too dangerous and if you want your newborn to turn out well. Then put him up for adoption, because I know for a fact that you can't raise him by yourself." Maria said, before standing up and leaving the room. Jason just sat there. He lost his wife. Lost the chance to see his daughter. He has nothing but Defiance. But Defiance can't fill the loneliness. Jason Sabre is alone.

* * *

The next day, in Mexico City, the entire city is buzzing as the streets are covered with billboards, flyers and signs for Final Destination 2, this Sunday live from Estadio Azteca. However, before we get there, we cut to Alexis's mansion where a massive party is going on. In the backyard area, outside the mansion, Sofia Reynoso is seen taking bets as Ray Kiran and Brandon Duke have microphones while a group of people surround them.

"Brandon the Duke, you have made the wrong decision in challenging my friend, Kiran the Ray to the battle of raps. As you can see, my best friend, Yul has loaned him his durag so he aesthetically the winner." Asher said as Ray Kiran is also wearing sweat pants and a gray hoodie.

"Call me Keer-One. Spelled K-I-R and then the number 1." Kiran said.

"What kind of rap name is that?" Brandon Duke said as he stood beside Michael Alexander and SJ Steele. "My name is Lil Dukey."

"Both of your names suck." Sofia said. " But the bets are in and I already got my cut, so it's time to do this shit."

"I'm going first." Lil' Dukey said. "Michael give me a beat."

"Why? The DJ is right there." Michael said.

"DJ Drizzy Dre, hit that beat." Brandon Duke said as we pan over to Anthony Dre wearing a three piece suit to a part while having an upside down visor that's to side. There are multiple women around him twerking and doing other thot like things. Dre then presses one button that causes an instrumental of 'Versace by Migo's to play.

" **Versace Versace got these illegals all trying to steal it off me."** Duke said getting instant heat from the mostly Hispanic audience.

" **This is a gated community, get this trailer trash off the property**

 **I pray to god that you don't ever land on top of me**

 **You three want a match but that's not a fair swap to me**

 **I got a silver medal and a pool in the backyard that looks cleaned by the Mexicans.**

 **Think you'll beat me this week, Man, I guess you're an optimist**

 **Born in the trailer trash but Gutrapali and Marley adopted ya**

 **What are you talking about? Saw your loss coming like I had Binoculors"**

Brandon Duke then stops to huge heat, except from SJ who claps.

" _That barely rhymed at all. Absolutely awful."_ Michael Alexander thinks as he smiles and gives Duke a thumbs up when he turns around.

"I'm not going to lie. That was awful and as the future ACW Womens Champion, I apologize to the viewing audience." Sofia said, before Ray Kiran put his hoodie on.

"Yo yo yo, give dat sick beat." Ray Kiran said causing everyone to cringe, before Nail in the Coffin by Eminem's instrumental plays

" **I would never claim to be like this guy named Brando**

 **A fake athlete with nose like Pinochiao**

 **How's he going to pick my fat butt over his head without throwing out his back when he goes to lift me**

 **Please Don't, you'll probably fall with me**

 **And I'm a good boy, so I don't want your murder to be apart of my history**

 **But then again you'll get your wish**

 **Because you'll be all over the street like SJ's-"**

" **Tits"** Yul's Bannok and the entire crowd interrupts (Except Asher who is stunned) to complete the sentence before going back to 'Kir1' Ray Kiran's diss

" **You're a scaredy cat, Screw you chump**

 **One on one in an eating contest I'd mess you up**

 **Try to jump my two best friends and they beat you up**

 **You're just a skinny white guy, who's sleeping with his bosses-"**

" **Slut"** The crowd and Yul interrupts (Except Asher of course) as Kiran points to SJ, whose mouth is open. SJ tries to slap Ray Kiran, but Sofia Reynoso is quick to deliver a forearm to SJ, protecting Ray Kiran and then proceed to throw her into the crowd, knocking some people over.

"Not at my best friends house." Sofia said as the people chant 'Kiran' while Asher and Yul raise the fat boys arms up in victory. Duke walks off in a huff, walking past a laughing Alexis Espinoza. Rey Aguayo taps on Alexis' shoulder.

"Chiquita, your brother is here." Rey said.

"Why?" Asked Alexis

"I don't know, but Natalia Rodriguez with him." Rey Aguayo said.

"Where are they?" Asked Alexis.

"In your dad's old office." Rey said.

"Thanks." Alexis said, before walking away.

* * *

Earlier in the day Jason Sabre had Ajay Sabre in his arms, wrapped around a blanket. He passes the baby over to someone. We pan out to reveal Maria Martinez, the grandmother of Ajay.

"I know that you'll raise him well." Jason said, looking down at the baby who's hand reaches for his dad.

"Why are you doing this?" Maria Martinez asked.

"Because the path of Defiance is too questionable and being around me is too dangerous. It never ends well when I love someone. He's not safe with me. Right now I can't be a good father for him. Maybe one day. But not today. I have too much malevolence in my heart to love right now. You and Hope can make him a better person than I ever will be." Jason said, before turning his back to his son reaching out for him. "Please…. Just raise him well…. Raise him how Giselle would've wanted him to be raised. Away from the fight against Despair. And away from the eventual fight against Defiance."

And with those words, Jason Sabre walked away from his own son, leaving him in the care of his grandmother. Both of Jason's children gone. Ex wife as well. And of course his wife. A new Jason Sabre is here and what that means is unknown until now.

* * *

We cut to Alejandro Espinoza looking at a large framed photo of his family. Natalia is standing next to him, staying silent when the door flung open and Alexis Espinoza entered the office, closing the door behind her.

"Nice party little sister. Maybe you should invite me next time, so I don't show up, underdressed." Alejandro said despite being in a finely tailored black and pink ensemble with a pink shirt and Black jacket and pants.

"Why are you here? And why did you bring your new toy with you?" Alexis asked, causing Alejandro to turn around.

"She's not a toy. She's a woman. A beautiful, young woman. I believe you're angry with me over the fact that I am publically backing Natalia against your friend Sofia Reynoso this Sunday." Alejandro said.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're La Rebelion." Alexis said.

"Am I though? La Rebelion was our fathers creation. And Similar to how Detrick Cyrus taking over from Rey Pantera, you were handed a prominent place. Expect it was only in his underground dealings while I led the corporate dealings." Alejandro explains.

"Any more exposition Hermano?" Asked Alexis.

"Yes. Of course there's more exposition my feisty little sister. I talked to our mother earlier today. I've been making deals. You see Natalia was just apart of my plan. My plan to branch out of La Rebelion. I am starting my own company with a new name and I'm taking the Forty percent of assets that I own of La Rebelion with me." Alejandro said.

"Who cares? I don't run the cover up. I run the drugs and guns." Alexis said.

"Yes, but you may be interested in what is going to be apart of my new business venture. I want in on ACW and all the benefits that comes with it, financially and image wise amongst the world. That's why I have Natalia." Alejandro said. "And that's why…."

Alexis hears the door open and she turns around.

"I have partnered with Defiance." Alejandro said as Jason Sabre, Flynn Horde and Malice are now in the office with Alexis. Natalia walks over and hugs all three men as Alexis is shaken over the faction in her home right now. "Let the games begin, hermanita."

Alejandro then walks over to the four, shaking Jason's hand.

"Hell of a party Alexis. You should throw one for Natalia after she beats your girl." Jason said

* * *

 **(Commercial)**

* * *

Roman McIntyre stands outside the old Anarchy hideout. Roman opens the door, holding the ACW World title. Roman opens the hideout. There's no electricity running anymore and it looks like it hasn't been dusted in a while.

"What a hell hole this has turned out to be." Roman said, looking around the living room area, before heading towards the door on the other side of the room. The door that led to the meeting table. Roman opened the door and that's where Ash Russo was sitting. Alone, at the other end of the table.

"I knew you'd come home eventually." Ash Russo said sitting at the head of the table that has an Anarchy logo engraved in it.

"We abandoned this place after I won the Championship." Roman said setting it down.

"Let's sit down and have a meeting for old times sake." Ash offers. Roman complies, sitting to the right side of Ash Russo.

"I want you to know that I came down here without Aldo knowing." Roman said.

"I'm glad that his hand isn't totally up your ass like the puppet I thought you were." Ash Russo said, not even looking at Roman, who sits beside him.

"I'm no one's puppet." Roman said, adamantly.

"I don't know Roman. You always were the guy who just stood behind the leader. You stood behind Azriel in the Children of Despair. You stood behind me in Anarchy. You're the ACW World Champion and you're still standing behind Aldo. Was the World title supposed to be your declaration of independence or is it just a microchip to keep you working for Aldo." Ash Russo said.

"Ash, why do you have such a problem with Aldo. Everyone's life is better because of him. Lacey has been getting Psychological help. Jasper is doing speaking engagements at Harvard and helping Aldo with his Presidential campaign. I'm the ACW World Champion. We made it. We don't have to live with our heads down over being apart of the Children of Despair anymore." Roman said.

"Aldo Montoya is the father of Richard Montoya. Richard was responsible for the Children of Despair. What the hell do you think Aldo would do with the power of the President? He is going to destroy this country with his influence. Look at what he did to Mexico. The city is run by the Underground and he does nothing because he gets ten percent from every cartel. This cycle of corruption isn't going to end. It's going to continue. But the difference is that you won't be a victim this time Roman. You're going to be a cause." Ash said, trying to get his point across.

"Aldo gave me a new life. Quit fearing what will happen tomorrow and join us. This is a new start" Roman said

"I don't fear the future." Ash shakes his head, still not looking at Roman. "I pity it. The future is grim and dark. Aldo Montoya is not the man to lead us into what we originally wanted. A fair society."

"No Ash. You wanted a fair society, even if it meant destroying the current one. I just wanted to be a member of this society. I didn't want to go against the grain, but I had no choice. You wanted to change the system, but you don't have to." Roman said.

"Why? Because I can become the system?" Ash said, finally looking at Roman and spitting right in his face. "Fuck you. I'll never stop fighting this world until it becomes better. If you want to keep up this cycle then go ahead. Have fun with your new order. But I'm not going to quit. I'm not going to die. And I sure as hell won't sell out for a spot in Aldo Montoya's cabinet."

Ash stands up as Roman wipes the spit off.

"I remembered where I came from and I'm not letting time heal that wound. That time of my life is a scar that will remind me why I fight for a better world. Unlike you. Who only fights for a better paycheck now."

"I spent almost nine years as an outcast Ash." Roman said, trying to reason with him.

"Well you're not anymore, but I still am and I'm proud of it!" Ash Russo said as Roman stands up.

"You have one more chance to join the New Order. Quit being hard headed or else you're going to keep fighting a losing battle without any back up." Roman said.

Ash looks at Roman, before giving him the finger. Roman then grabs Ash Russo by the back the head and slamming his head against the table. Ash grabs his face before Roman grabs him by the hair.

"You wanted this fight Ash. I gave you a chance!" Roman said to Ash, before throwing him into the Anarchy encrusted table, crashing into the design. Roman climbs up onto the table and lifts Ash up before hitting the Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer) off the table. Ash lays on the floor as Roman looks down at him. Roman grabs his title and gets off the table, before walking towards the door, leaving Ash alone on the floor.

* * *

A dart is seen hitting the face of Damian Crowe.

"I waited a year for you to come back Revenant"

The camera then pans over to see Furno Moxley holding darts as Aiden and Raptor are drinking in the background.

* * *

Back at the party, CJ Hawk is seen stuffing his pockets with Shrimp from the buffet table when Erin Frost walks up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked.

"Erin, I'm glad you're here. Give me your purse so I can stuff some of food there. Man, all this free food could last me the entire weekend. You know I'm saving right." CJ Hawk said.

"I know. For what, I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be stupid." Erin said before handing over her purse to CJ, who starts to throw food in there.

"Man, I haven't been this happy since you bought me lunch." CJ said.

"That was earlier today." Erin said.

"It was some of the best Mexican Food I ever had." CJ Hawk said.

"You ordered a burger at a Taco shop." Erin said.

"Listen, if it wasn't meant to be ordered, they wouldn't have put it on the menu." CJ Hawk said, before noticing Rey Aguayo, Jesus Garza and Phoenix approach. "Oh no…"

"CJ, holmes, where's my money?" Jesus asked.

"Listen, I'm working on it, okay?" CJ said.

"That thing we hooked you up with was expensive. We need the return." Rey Aguayo said.

"Listen guys, after I beat Will at Final Destination 2, everything will be paid off." CJ Hawk said.

"If you beat Will, he has to leave Hope." Erin said.

"Well I can't just lay down for him. Championships aren't handed, they're earned. That's what Professional Wrestling is all about and I can't disrespect the sport." CJ said.

"Listen holmes, we need the money by Sunday or else." Jesus said cracking his knuckles as Phoenix held up a sign

'You get your wings clipped' Phoenix's sign said.

Suddenly, Detrick Cyrus appeared.

"Do we have a problem here?" Asked Detrick.

"Hey look. It's the guy who's getting his ass beat on Sunday." Rey Aguayo said.

"Funny joke, but stick to selling drugs and wrestling." Detrick counters.

"Hey Detrick, I thought you and your bro hated each other. I heard you're teaming with him." Jesus said

"I am. He's joining Hope" Detrick said

"What? Man, we traded Natalia for Mason Rivers and Freddy Escobar. Man, this company sucks now." CJ Hawk responds before Erin slaps his chest.

"Familia is familia, but you ain't walking out with our titles." Jesus said.

"I think we will." Detrick said, not backing down. Suddenly Jesus pushes Detrick. Detrick is about to fight back, but Rey tackles him down. Jesus starts to stomp on him as CJ tries to do something only for Phoenix to block his path. Jesus then looks at the buffet table and removes the sheet knocking a lot of food down and revealing a Glass Table.

"Man, there goes my food." CJ said, before eating a right hand from Rey Aguayo, who then takes the birdman down. Meanwhile Jesus picks Detrick up and does a Jackknife Powerbomb through the glass table on Detrick.

"It's not a party without two drunk vatos starting a fight." Jesus said, slapping hands with Rey. Phoenix grabs a piece of paper and writes.

'That was Alexis' grandma's table.' Phoenix's sign said causing Rey and Jesus' mood to die.

"Ese, look what Detrick did. His body broke the glass table and now we're getting in trouble." Jesus said.

"Man, the purse for our win better be big money." Rey said as Erin checks on Detrick.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the balcony, Jason Sabre is standing outside looking at the night sky with a beer in his hands. Jason notices a lantern flying across the sky.

"How the hell did that get here?" Jason asks himself, cracking a slight smile for the first time this episode. He then notices Malice roll up beside him.

"Only a few days." Malice said.

"Life is changing. Final chapters are being written. New stories are about to begin. There's some beauty in that." Jason Sabre said.

"The final chapter that you write on Sunday will be in blood." Malice said.

"There's some beauty in that too." Jason Sabre said

* * *

Meanwhile, Azriel sits alone on his throne. Nothing but silence as he sits there. Sits there holding something….

A picture of Giselle

"Freedom always comes at a cost." He speaks to the photo, holding it. "Farewell, Giselle."

* * *

We then go to the bar area of the mansion where Natalia Rodriguez sits with a can of Pepsi in front of her. The noise of someone sitting next to her catches her attention as she notices Sofia Reynoso.

"I come in peace. Everything I said at the press conference was business. I'm trying to hype a Pay-Per-View here. It's not personal. It's professional, remember that." Sofia said. "Two Jack Daniels."

"I don't drink alcohol." Natalia said.

"No, they're both for me." Sofia said. "So you're repping Alejandro and Defiance now."

"Yes I am. While you represent his sister." Natalia said.

"And somehow we're both sitting here, not throwing hands. What a world we live in." Sofia said.

"Tell me about it." Natalia said as Sofia notices the Dark Phoenix necklace.

"That's really nice." Sofia said, pointing it out.

"Thank you. Jason got it for me a while ago. It changed my life." Natalia said.

"Sabre? Is there a girl he doesn't hit on?" Sofia asked, causing Natalia to smile.

"I think he'll be taking a break for a little bit, so you don't have to worry." Natalia said.

"For real though. It's crazy that we're main eventing the biggest show in the history of the world. I truly am a women's revolutionary." Sofia said

"Very humble as well." Natalia said as Sofia gets two Jack Daniels.

"Thank you." Sofia said.

"Um, Sofia. Can I ask why you're here next to me? We're fighting in a few days." Natalia asked as she watches Sofia down both drinks in seconds.

"Because I just want to talk. I know Hope turned you away for something that you did, but I'm not in Hope. I'm barely involved with Alexis' beef with her brother. I'm just a poor girl from Mexico City. My mom was a maid and my dad sold drugs. I shouldn't be where I'm at right now, but I am. Honestly, I should probably be in jail or dead, but I'm not. I'm main eventing the biggest show of the year in my Hometown. That's pretty cool if you ask me." Sofia said.

"I guess I've never had a chance to look back at how far I've come. I got separated from my mom and Master Pantera eventually saved me from people who kidnapped me." Natalia said.

"Have you seen your mom since you guys were separated?" Sofia asked, before stealing the beer of a passed out Will Ralston that was at the bar and drinking it.

"No. I haven't even thought of looking for her." Natalia said.

"She's probably out there hella proud of you. You know even though I'm going to beat you and Hope fired you." Sofia said.

"I have a new home with people who will teach me how to be stronger." Natalia said.

"You better hope they teach you quick, because in a couple days you're going one on one with me." Sofia said before throwing the beer bottle away.

"We'll see on Sunday." Natalia said

"We will. Until then, bartender!" Call Sofia who comes over with two shots. "Time to grow uo Nattie."

Sofia slides it over to her. Natalia grabs it.

"I guess it is time to grow up a little."

The two raise their shot glasses.

"Cheers to Final Destination 2." Sofia said

"And to main eventing it." Natalia follows before smacking their glasses together and downing the shots. Natalia cringes. "I don't think this is for me."

"You'll get used to it. Just like how you'll get used to losing to me." Sofia winks at her as we fade to black

 **(Fade to Black)**

* * *

 **Final Destination 2 Card**

 **ACW Cup, Ladder Match:** Flynn Horde vs Samuel vs Anthony Dre vs Chris Wolf vs Izzy Solare vs Lacey Alvarez

 **Six Man Tag Team Match:** Asher Darma, Yul Bannok & Ray Kiran vs Brandon Duke, Michael Alexander & SJ Steele

 **ACW Wildcard Championship vs Career:** CJ Hawk © vs Will Ralston

 **ACW Factions Championship:** La Rebelion (Alexis Espinoza, Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo & Phoniex) © vs Hope (Freddy Escobar, Detrick Cyrus, Caesar Montana & Erin Frost)

 **ACW World Championship, No Escape Match:** Roman McIntyre © vs Ash Russo vs Furno Moxley vs Damian Crowe vs Mason Rivers vs Rey Pantera Jr

 **Fight Without Honor 4:** Jason Sabre vs Azriel

 **ACW Womens Championship:** Natalia Rodriguez © vs Sofia Reynoso

Predictions and popularity polls are on my profile. The entire show will come out at one time


	26. ACW Final Destination 2

A group of Hispanic dancers are seen performing the Jarabe Tapatio in the streets as a small band play instruments behind them. There is a crowd of people around them on the sidewalks clapping.

" **This is not a night where we are divided by the cultures we come from"**

We see an African American teenagers dunking on a caucasian guy in a game of basketball in the hood, before slapping hands with him and the rest of the guys on the court.

" **This is not a night where we are divided by the color of our skins…"**

We see Asian people on a boat where an elder male is fishing with what is supposed to be his son and grandson.

" **This is not a night where generations argue"**

We see a group of middle eastern people kneeling in a temple

" **No"**

We see a bunch of teenage Indian boys playing cricket in a village as one hits the ball

" **This is a night where we come together"**

We get quick cuts of all the people from the previous scene uniting in front of TV screens

" **To watch a new tradition in our lives…."**

We see a causcasian family on the TV Screen turning on a TV that shows Detrick Cyrus lifting Azriel up for the DKO at the first Final Destination.

" **To watch people who will inspire the next generation"**

We see a little Spanish boy jumping up and down as Jason hits CJ Hawk with a Final Blow

" **To show the Next generation that they can do it too."**

We see three Hispanic girls, no younger than five, smiling as they watch Sofia Reynoso make her entrance.

" **Cultures united."**

We see a interracial couple watching Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Ray Kiran making their entrance.

" **Friends…"**

We see a group of Indian teenagers go insane as they watch Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo and Phoenix making their entrance.

" **Family…"**

We see a white father and his son and daughter watch as Natalia hit the Flame Cutter on Diamondust

" **All gather for one event"**

We see shots of bars worldwide in Ireland, UK and Russia, the streets of Tokyo, Times Square and Downtown LA full of people.

" **Final Destination 2!"**

We see a video of people in bars chanting 'A-C-W' as the screen fades way. Suddenly When Legends Riseby Godsmack begins to play as we see a wide shot of Estadio Azteca from the outside before switching over to Flynn Horde hitting Samuel with a Slingblade

" _ **Me and Samuel have met many times and the ACW Cup will be no different. And once again, I will win." Flynn Horde over the clip**_

 **Legs are tied, these hands are broken**

" _ **Me and Flynn play this game. Now we play with four others" Samuel said over a clip of putting Flynn in a Headlock**_

 **Alone I try with words unspoken**

" _ **It's always been, Lacey's just Ash's girlfriend. No. I'm not that. It's time to stop being overlook" Lacey said over a Clip of her jumping off the turnbuckle, going for the Final Flight**_

 **Silent cry, my breath is frozen**

" _ **I'm not a joke. I swear I'm not. I'll show you all." Chris Wolf said over a clip of him running into a locker**_

 **With blinded eyes, I fear myself**

" _ **Anthony Dre didn't lose to Mason because he's bad. He did so he didn't have to beat five men to win the World title. It's called brains, you nerds." Anthony Dre said over a clip of him hitting Mason with a Dre Kick**_

 **It's burning down, it's burning high**

" _ **My sister just died and I'm here with a chance to do something she never could. Be more than a side piece." Izzy said over a clip of her doing the Tiger Driver on Erin on the Ring Apron.**_

 **When ashes fall the legends rise**

" _ **This six man tag is my whole life. I can't lose. Especially for my fwends." Ray Kiran said over a clip of him, Yul, Asher, Mark E and Sofia at Chuck E Cheese**_

 **We burned it out oh my oh why**

" _ **Let's face it. Some people don't belong in the world of sports. Kiran is one of them." Brandon Duke said over a clip of him winning the ACW Wildcard title**_

 **When ashes fall the legends rise**

" _ **If I can't beat CJ Hawk, I don't deserve to be here" Will Ralston said over a clip of him being pinned by Asher Darma**_

 **Throat is dry, my vision's fading**

" _ **I don't want to do this, but this is what he wants. I'm just a wrestler man. So that's all I'm going to do. The rest is on Will." CJ Hawk said over a clip of him raising the ACW Wildcard title**_

 **I'm paralyzed and left here waiting**

" _ **I've been hunted down and stripped of everything. I got my brother back. Now I'm taking everything else back including my life." Freddy said over a clip of Stepdad Steve and Caesar raising his hand after Betrayal**_

 **Taking time just one step forward**

" _ **I lost my best friend, but I reunited two brothers… Hopefully today the gods will smile down on us." Erin said over a clip of her watching Freddy and Detrick hug**_

 **Won't lose my mind, I'm here to stay**

" _ **Last year I was in the main event. Now I'm with my brother. This match feels bigger if I'm being honest." Detrick said over a clip of him being Powerbombed through a Glass table by Jesus**_

 **It's burning down, it's burning high**

" _ **I never wanted this war. But I had to do it for my fathers honor. You started it Freddy. I'm just ending it." Alexis said over a clip of her dancing with Freddy from Episode 4.**_

 **When ashes fall the legends rise**

" _ **No Escape…. I'm meeting the Revenant again and I'm going to make him feel what I felt when I was locked up" Furno Moxley said over a clip of the Hounds beating down Detrick**_

 **We burned it out oh my oh why**

" _ **Me and Mason are going to get me the World title and then I'm rubbing it in Detrick's face" Rey Pantera Jr said over a clip of him pinning Detrick with a Crucifix Backslide from the top turnbuckle.**_

 **When ashes fall the legends rise**

" _ **I wanted to keep Anarchy together, but apparently there's a new order. I don't like that." Ash Russo said over a Clip of him hitting Burn to Ashes onto Damian Crowe onto the floor**_

" _ **The era of Anarchy ended. The New Order is the way of the future. Ash doesn't get that." Roman McIntyre said over a clip of him raising the ACW World title**_

 **Whoa (legends rise)**

 **Whoa (legends rise)**

 **(Legends rise)**

" **I have nothing left to lose except Defiance. At Fight Without Honor 4, there's no winner. Just a Survivor" Jason Sabre said over a clip of him looking at Giselle's tombstone**

 **It's burning down, it's burning high**

" **I have nothing left to lose except Despair. At Fight Without Honor 4, there's no winner. Just a Survivor" Azriel said over a clip of him sitting on his throne**

 **When ashes fall the legends rise**

" **This is the biggest match of my life. It's my hometown. It's the Womens title. It's the Triple Crown. I'm on fire and nothing is going to stop me from making this my company." Sofia Reynoso said over a clip of La Rebelion doing their signature pose with the titles at Glory Road 2**

 **We burned it out oh my oh why**

" **I lost my home in Hope. I found one in Defiance. Now I have one goal. One mission. Walk into Final Destination 2 and keep the Womens title. This is my obsession now." Natalia Rodriguez said over a clip of her raising the title.**

 **When ashes fall the legends rise**

" **The Chase for the Throne begins….. Now!**

* * *

Pyro explodes into the bright mid afternoon sky as we cut to the stage. There is a large rectangular screen that stretches across the ramp with a big Eagle that has it's wings spread on top of it. The wings of the eagle are spread out as we see the ramp is straight ramp that goes downward toward the end. White Pyro sprinkles up from the top of the stage as Red and Green pyro sprinkle downward from the wings of the eagle that is seated above the titantron. The Eaglewings have screens stretched out in them (The Eagletron). There is a little roof over the ring that is carrying the dome like structure of No Escape inside of it. However, it's being blocked by a circular wall with the ACW Final Destination 2 logo's on them. The roof is being held up by four cranes as far away from the ring and out of the camera shots as possible. White sparklers fall down from the roof around the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the biggest event of the year. 85,000 fans have packed Estadio Azteca in Mexico City for Final Destination 2." David Harkness said as the camera pans over to his announce desk where he's alone. "Disco, do you want to explain yourself"

"I'm protecting myself in the Disco Longue." Glenn Gilbertti said in a large glass box. He has is own little table with snacks on it as well as snagged carpeting below him and his chair.

"You're ridiculous. Anyways we are ready to open the show with the ACW cup." David Harkness said as we pan over to a glass case hanging above the ring from the roof above the ring.

"Flynn Horde is a heavy favorite to win this match. With only Samuel getting any traction in Vegas, but his odds are extremely low." Disco said

"I'm not surprised in the slightest. Flynn has never lost a match since his debut. " David Harkness said

 **Hollywood hills, pocket full of shells**

 **Sunset draggin', I haven't even slept for days on end**

 **Something's gotta give**

 **Might as well live it up until the fat lady sings**

The crowd boos (0/70) as the large screen has a picture of Anthony Dre's face on a 'Dre for America' button. The eagle wing trons have America flags waving on them. Anthony Dre steps onto stage smiling as the sunlight shines on him. He turns his head to the right as the camera pans around to get a 360 view of the place. He is wearing tights with the American Flag on it. He has a sombrero on his head with a pancho over him that says 'Viva La Dre'. On the back of his tights said 'Mexi-Dre'. Dre walks down the ramp, before stopping in front of a Hispanic boy and giving him the sombrero. The boy throws popcorn at him, causing Dre to say 'Kick him out chico' to the security guard before walking away and entering the ring.

 **My hands are searching for you**

 **My arms are outstretched towards you**

 **I feel you on my fingertips**

 **My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

The three screens turn to the New Order logo as Lacey Alvarez comes onto stage. She waves at the fans as they give her a light pop (55/0). She is wearing baby blue shorts with a Blue brassier that has a cross strap with silver lining. Lacey slaps some hands before entering the ring.

 **Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time**

 **Hand grenade pins in every line**

 **Throw 'em up and let something shine**

 **Going out of my fucking mind**

The crowd gives a lukewarm response (0/53) as the tron change to a picture of a Wolf as the Eagletrons say 'I'll Show You'. Chris Wolf comes out wearing a Raccoon hat on his head with a sleeveless brown fur coat. He is wearing Brown long tights with Wolf Claw marks that match the scar give to him by Alpha on the legs. He then runs straight down the ramp, stopping right before he hits the ring apron. He then howls, before rolling into the ring and taking off his hat and coat.

 **Grow**

 **Oh, these things we do to ourselves**

 **We love and we hate, forgive and forget**

 **You crept under my skin**

The reaction is more positive (77/0), probably out of sympathy over her sisters death as Izzy Solare comes out. The screens all change to the Hope crest with a Purple and green tint to the logo. Izzy is wearing a Orange crop top with long orange pants that have studs. She has a leather jacket that says 'Youthful Misbehavior' in studs. She walks down the ramp, not caring for the positive reaction. She takes off her leather jacket.

 **She seems dressed in all the rings**

 **Of past fatalities**

 **So fragile yet so devious**

 **She continues to see it**

We hear a good amount of boos with some smarky cheers (8/70) as the big screen says DIE! In blood as the Eagletrons have a picture of a Devil putting an Angel in a headlock. Samuel walks out in the Gas Mask he used in Episode 18. Samuel is wearing Gray turtleneck that says Headlock, DIE!, Repeat.'. He slowly walks down the ramp before climbing up the steps. He takes off the gas mask and smells the air, before licking him lips and entering the ring.

 **A part of my soul**

 **Is dark and cold**

 **Like a sunken ship**

 **In the worst of the storm**

The pop is huge (89/0) as Flynn Horde steps out onto the stage. The main screen has a Demoncat logo on it as The Eagletrons say 'Don't wake Slaugh'. Flynn Horde is wearing tight Half Black and Half red biker shorts. Flynn is stoic as ever, but takes time to spread his arms out like a babyface Finn Balor and then turn around to do it again, as the crowd follows in, enamored with the Irish enigma that debuted at Into the Shadows. Flynn walks down the ramp, before stopping half way and doing it again. Then steps onto the ring apron as Samuel is seen smiling at him. Flynn acknowledges Samuel, before stepping into the ring and doing the same Balor pose to another good response from the crowd, eyeing Samuel. His song fades as the crowd is ready.

"Six People. One will get a World title match at ACW Odyssey next season. Who will it be?" David Harkness said.

"I'd love for Anthony Dre to win one for the older generation. A lot of people are betting on Flynn Horde though." Glenn Gilbertti said

The bell rings as all six people are around the ring. Anthony Dre walks to the middle of the ring and looks at Samuel, Flynn and Chris Wolf. 'Listen gentlemen. The Dre think we should let the ladies leave before you all do the job to Anthony Freakin Dre'. He then turns around to Lacey and Izzy who hit Anthony with a double dropkick. The two women get to their feet. Samuel immediately reaches over to Flynn and puts him headlock. Chris runs at the two girls and delivers a double clothesline to both of them. Chris turns around as Flynn pushes Samuel off, toward him and Chris catches Samuel with a Flapjack. Chris and Flynn look at each other. Anthony Dre stands up in between them. "Guy's, don't fight each other. Let's team up and beat those women who turned on your hero, Anthony Dre. Whattaya say boys?" Anthony asked, before Flynn and Chris grab Dre by the back of the head and throw him over the top ropes and onto the floor. Flynn and Chris turn around for Lacey Alvarez to jump over their heads and the top rope with a Tope Con Hilo onto Anthony Dre, not even touching the ropes. The hot Mexico City Crowd pops loudly (85/0) for the amazing leaping ability of Lacey Alvarez. Lacey lands on her feet before turning around to the ring where Izzy Solare leapfrogs over Flynn's head as him and Chris stand near the ropes and does a vaulting Crossbody onto Lacey to the same reaction. Chris Wolf decides it's his turn and bounces off the ropes, ready to dive, but Flynn Horde catches him with a Slingblade as he comes back. Flynn gets to his feet and eats a Spin kick from Samuel! Samuel then looks over at Izzy, who stands outside of the ring.

"Lacey Alvarez and Izzy Solare are showing their amazing aerial ability. Chris Wolf…. Not so much." David Harkness said.

"Right now Samuel has control of the ring, but no ladders to reach the ACW Cup in that glass box." Disco said.

Samuel stands in the middle of the ring, pointing at Izzy. Suddenly, from behind, Anthony Dre low blows Samuel. Samuel is then turned around by Anthony Dre and eats a DDT. Anthony Dre gets up to his feet and dodges a Springboard move from Izzy. Izzy lands on her feet, but turns around and is turned inside out by a Clothesline. Anthony Dre looks at Izzy on the ground before looking up at the glass case with the trophy. He leaves the ring and looks under the ring before pulling out a small ten foot ladder. He slides it in, before entering himself. Anthony Dre enters the ring and sets up the ladder, but before he can climb, he notices Samuel on the other side of the ladder. "Hey you're supposed to be down" Anthony said, pointing his finger at him. Samuel then grabs his finger, and pulls him face first into the ladder. Samuel lets go allowing Anthony to walk away, holding his face. "My face, my beautiful face', Dre said to laughs until Anthony walked right into Flynn Horde. Anthony Dre puts his hand down and looks at Flynn. "Dre is taking a time out Finn!", before patting him on his shoulder and exiting the ring.

"This is embarrassing." David Harkness said, before Anthony Dre walked up to the Disco Longue. Disco opens it.

"Hello, Mr. Dre. I'm a huge fan. Would you like some M&M's." Disco said offering a bowl of M&M's.

"Anthony Dre can't have M&M's if the brown ones are in there. They're the worst." Dre said, before sitting down in Disco's chair as Disco stands.

"Disco tell him to get out of your lounge!" David said.

"He's a war veteran!" Disco yells at David.

"He was stationed away from battle! He was in New York for a whole year!" David counters back.

In the ring, Flynn Horde and Samuel are trading fists in the ring, next to the ladder. Unbeknownst to them, Chris Wolf is trying to climb up the ladder. Flynn then slams Samuel's head against a rung. Chris Wolf continues to climb, but Flynn notices him and starts to climb up the ladder. Chris reaches the top at the same time as Flynn. Suddenly a second ladder is set up next to Flynn and Chris. Chris Wolf pulls Flynn Horde's head down, smashing it against the top rung of the ladder. Samuel climbs up the ladder on Flynn's side. Meanwhile, on the other side of the ladder, a third ladder is being set up by Izzy Solare. This time a fifteen Foot ladder. Izzy starts to climb as Chris Wolf gives Flynn a forearm, but Flynn ducks underneath and grabs Chris by the arm. He then pulls him from his side of the ladder and down ten feet to the floor with a Hip Toss! Chris lands right on his back. Flynn reaches up for the trophy but quickly figures out that is ladder is a little short. Suddenly, Flynn is hit the abdomen a couple times by Samuel. Samuel steps over onto the same ladder and rung as Flynn Horde. Then, from the top of the ladder, Samuel performs a headlock! The crowd boos as Samuel works the hold, until Izzy uses her long legs to kick Samuel right in the face from her ladder, that's a few feet taller than his. Samuel falls off, landing on against the ropes, before going down. Little did Izzy, Flynn and everyone else know, Lacey Alvarez had set up a fourth ladder next to the one that Samuel was once on. Also a ten foot ladder to match up with the prior three. Then, quick as lightning and with an impressive amount of balance, Lacey runs from her ladder to the top of the one next it, to the one next to that, making sure to hit a soccer kick to Flynn Horde's chest as he's on the last rung, knocking him down. Then she continues to run across the top of third ladder to Spear a surprised Izzy off the side of the fourth ladder! The crowd is already chanting 'ACW!' (100/0)

"Are you kidding me?! Lacey Alvarez has left everyone in awe!" David praises

"And left Anthony Dre with the perfect opportunity!" Disco said as he opened the Lava Lounge for him to exit. Anthony Dre slides into the ring and knocks over one of the ten foot ladders, sending all of them falling down like dominos, except the biggest ones. Dre repositions the fifteen foot ladder, before stomping on Flynn Horde and then hitting Chris Wolf with a Dre Kick (Superkick). Anthony starts to climb up the ladder. The crowd is booing as Dre is five feet away from the top. Suddenly, one of the ladders is rammed into the sternum of Dre by Samuel, forcing him to fly off the ladder. Dre lands on his feet and stumbles for a second, before Samuel hits him with DIE (Superkick)! Samuel then notices Flynn getting up near the ropes. Samuel runs at him, but Flynn pulls down the top rope and Samuel flies over it. Samuel gets to his feet on the outside, before Flynn Horde does a baseball slide, which also takes Flynn out of the ring. Flynn looks under the ring and pulls out another ladder. Flynn leans it against the ring apron, but before he can do anything, Lacey Alvarez jumps off the ring apron from behind Flynn and delivers Final Flight (Eclipse)!

The crowd once again pops hard for the spot as Lacey grabs her lower back from her landing as Flynn is down and out. Lacey gets to her feet, only for Izzy to baseball slide the leaned ladder into the back of Lacey knocking her down. Izzy gets up in the ring, but Chris Wolf is in the background climbing the ladder. Izzy sees this and runs toward the ladder. Chris reaches the top as Izzy is half way up. Wolf has his hands on the trophy, but Anthony Dre grabs Chris by his foot, from behind. Izzy reaches the top and delivers a headbutt to Chris. But Chris delivers one right back, knocking Izzy off the ladder. Wolf turns his body to deal with Anthony Dre who is a rung below him. Chris delivers a few hard rights to him. But then the ladder is tipped over by Samuel! Both men crash into the ring mat as Samuel smiles. Samuel sets the ladder up, before noticing Lacey on the ring apron. Samuel turns to her only for Lacey to do a Springboard 540 Kick, catching Samuel on the back of the head. Samuel falls to the ring mat as Lacey is kneeling amongst a massive applause over her aerial showcase tonight. Lacey looks up at the trophy in the glass case and begins to climb. People actually start to get behind her (92/0) cheering on the woman who competed in the first ACW Womens title match.

Ten feet away.

Eight feet away.

Five Feet away

Two feet away

Lacey reaches up and climbs up to the top rung. Lacey looks down and notices Anthony Dre and Chris Wolf have gotten to their feet. Lacey quickly looks up at the trophy, before looking down at the two men and jumps off the ladder. Corkscrew Crossbody off the fifteen foot ladder connects on both men to a huge pop! We actually hear 'Lacey' chants as she is seen rolling out of the ring holding her midsection. Suddenly, Flynn Horde jumps into the shot by hitting Terminus (Diving Double Foot Stomp) on Chris Wolf, before lifting Dre up and throwing him to the outside. Flynn dodges Izzy's attempt of a Twisting dropkick, before picking her up from the ring mat and hitting her with Legion's Sermon (Widows Peak)! Flynn stays seated looking over to Samuel is on his knee, near the ladder. 'Flynn' chants (90/0) are booming as he then hits Samuel with a Slingblade. Flynn picks Samuel up and throws him over the top rope and onto the floor. It's all clear as Flynn Horde climbs up the ladder.

Ten feet away

Seven feet away

Three feet away

Flynn Horde reaches the top and grabs the glass case.

Flynn pulls it down!

"Flynn Horde has done it. After a chaotic match, Flynn Horde has won the ACW Cup after 16:28. This means that Flynn Horde will recieve a ACW World Championship match next season at our second Pay-Per-View, ACW Odyssey." David Harkness explains before Flynn Horde opens the glass case on top of the ladder and pulls out a trophy similar to the UEFA Super Cup with a ACW logo imprinted on it.

"Flynn Horde has never lost a match in ACW. I think we might be looking at someone who can topple any of the No Escape match winners. With the exception of Roman, Flynn Horde would be the favorite going into a match against any No Escape winner." Disco Inferno said as we see Flynn sit on top of ladder with the trophy on his lap as Lacey is on her knees outside, disappointed at losing despite a great performance. Chris Wolf and Anthony Dre are seen being helped to the back. Izzy Solare and Samuel are still in the ring selling the moves they got hit with. It is Flynn who stands tall in the opening match of Final Destination 2 under the bright blue sky in Mexico City.

* * *

" **In Season 2 Bonds were broken and Betrayal was seen"**

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

"Welcome to ACW Betrayal, live from Madison Square Garden in New York City. This crowd is on fire as we prepare for our Fight Without Honor 3 main event." David Harkness said as we see a stage similar to Royal Rumble 2008 with a sliding entrance area/tron and a ramp that leads to the ring. The crowd is hot as we see a lot of anti-Hope signs

 **'Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you**

 **Don't you know, don't you know?**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

Asher Darma and Yul Bannok start the match by shaking hands.. Cut to Yul bends over for a back body drop, however Asher Darma jumps over his body and tries a Yoshi tonic. But Yul rolls through it only for Asher to pop up to his feet and hit a Rolling Thunder into a European Uppercut. Cut to Asher jumps up to the rope next to Yul, walks the rope a few feet and connects with a big Ropewalk Hurricanrana.

 **It's funny how**

 **Things work out**

Asher then drags Yul up and attempts Predetermined Destiny (Destino). It connects before Asher hooks a leg.

….

1

…..

…

….

….

2

…..

…

….

…..

3

"Asher wins in 9:56- Son of a bitch!" David said, outraged as The crowd boos (0/69) when Brandon clotheslines Asher from behind and starts to stomp on his stablemate. Cut to Brandon puts one foot on Asher's chest

….

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…..

…

…

…

3

"Brandon Duke blindsided his own teammate to advance after 1:41. Shameful." David said

"Genius. Brandon took advantage of Asher being happy over his win." Evan said

 **Such a bitter irony**

 **Like a kick right to the teeth**

 **It fell apart**

CJ attempts a Penalty Kick on Brandon, but before he kicks him, Duke grabs his foot. Brandon trips CJ by pulling on the leg he was holding. Duke gets to his feet with CJ's foot in his grip. Brandon twists his foot while forcing CJ onto his stomach, locking an Ankle Lock in. CJ screams in pain as Papa Hawk yells from outside the ring "That's how to Mama screams at night". Cut to picks Duke up and hits a Shinbreaker before hitting a Dragon Screw Leg Whip. CJ then gets up while holding Dukes leg and hits a second Leg Whip, before crossing his legs and attempting the Twisted Claw (Leg Scissors Cross Knee Lock). Duke then starts to scream in pain as Papa Hawk yells "Let go! He won a silver medal you dummy! Let him go!". Duke reaches but is not even close to the ropes. Finally he taps.

 **Right from the start**

 **But I couldn't even see**

 **The forest for the trees**

 **(I'm afraid you asked for this)**

Erin then grabs the platinum blonde by the hair and runs toward the wall, throwing her face into it. Diamondust stumbles back to Erin Frost who grabs her by the hair, before running her face first into the steel wall. Diamondust kneels down, grabbing her face, before Erin forces her to her feet, before delivering a Heart punch. Diamondust goes down before Erin does a couple stomps, before dragging her up to her feet. Erin delivers a forearm to her face, as we see a bruise forming on Diamondusts cheek. She walks closer to Diamondust, who is sliding away, begging her to stay away. Erin shakes her head no and reaches down, grabbing her by the collar of her sky blue and silver goldust style bodysuit. But Diamondust kicks her right between the legs

 **You got a lot of nerve**

 **But not a lot of spine**

 **You made your bed**

Diamondust connects with a Handspring Cutter, obviously taking a shot at Natalia Rodriguez. That's when the lights go out for a brief second before turning on

"What the hell is Natalia doing?" David said as Natalia stands on top of the fifteen foot cage. Her black hair with red streaks has now changed to a dark purple which matches her eyes. Her black bra top and tights have a purple flame design. The bottom half of her face is seen with black and purple facepaint. Diamondust looks up and Natalia hits a Spiral Tap off the top of the cage onto her rival. We then cut to Natalia is about to strike but Erin grabs her by the arm and turns her around. But Natalia hits her with a Superkick! Stunned silence can be heard as Natalia runs her hands through her hair as Diamondust is climbing the cage in the background

 **When you worried about mine**

Diamondust is only a few feet away from winning the match but is at eye level with Natalia, with only the cage wall separating them. She blows a kiss to Natalia and says "Thank you sweetie" before jumping down.

"Natalia betrays Erin at 10:44 like how Erin betrayed her!" Evan laughs as Natalia looks frustrated inside the cage

 **This ends now**

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **'Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you**

"It is time for Pelea Callejera. The only way to win is make your opponent bleed and then pin them. Freddy Escobar is coming out to fight alone against Sicario. I admire his bravery in that." David said

Sicario notices the Kendo stock laying on the floor and picks it up. He waits as Freddy gets to his feet and slams the Kendo Stick against his back. Sicario then reaches in front of Freddy and pushes the Kendo Stick against his neck, putting him in an assisted chokehold. Sicario then forces Freddy into a position so his back is against the ring apron. Sicario hits a Kendo Stick assisted Side Russian Leg Sweep, sending his back into the ring apron. Cut to Freddy backs up as Sicario lands on the laps of a few fans. Sicario gets to his feet. before Freddy dives over the guard rail and connects with a messy Tornado DDT into a pile of chairs that once occupied members of the crowd.

 **Don't you know, don't you know?**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

Sicario delivers a switchblade kick to Freddy. Freddy looks out cold but the match can't end without blood. So Sicario leaves the ring. He looks under the ring apron and pulls out a straight razor blade. Sicario renters the ring as Freddy is still slumped over on the ring mat. Sicario grabs him by his head while bending over and yells something in his ear before driving the razor blade right into the right side of the forehead of Freddy Escobar. Sicario then slowly moves the Razor Blade from the right side of his forehead to the left as a straight line forms and a crimson pool of blood drips down his face as we hear, chants of "You sick Fuck". Sicario makes it all the way to the other side of Freddy's head before removing his stained blade and delivers a Switchblade kick to Freddys head again.

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **You broke my heart and there's nothing you can do**

"What the heck is that noise?" Evan said

"Is that the Mex Express!?" David screams as the crowd goes crazy for the appearance of the bus

Cut to Sicario then runs off the ropes and hits a dropkick, sending Caesar back first onto the front of the Mex Express. Sicario shakes his head in disdain at Caesar before turning around into a kick to the nuts from Freddy Escobar. Freddy then picks up Sicario and delivers his finisher, Princes Crown (Stormbreaker). Freddy goes for the pin, even more excited than the hot crowd. But the ref shakes his head no, pointing out that Sicario is not bleeding.

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

 **It's kind of sad**

 **'Cause what we had**

Sicario says "Sit down so I can concentrate. ". That is when Steve jumped out of his seat and hit him with a hard right hand. The crowd pops as Sicario goes down. At that moment Steve reveals Brass knuckles on both hands that respectively say "Thug" "Steven" on them. Freddy gets up as Stepdad Steve yells "Get him. He's bleeding", pointing out that Sicario is bleeding from his lip. Freddy runs over and drags Sicario up, before sliding him inside the ring. MSG chants "Thank you Steve" in the loudest reaction of the night so far (90/0). Freddy ascends to the top turnbuckle, his eye swollen shut and black at this point and his forehead completely red at this point. Coronation (Split Leg Frog Splash) connects! He hooks a leg as Caesar enters the ring and dogpiles on top of him.

….

"Dammit Caesar" Freddy squeaked out

1

….

….

….

….

2

…

….

….

….

3

"He did. It took a lot of help and he did get beaten up badly but Freddy overcomes Sicario in 18:43 in a stellar brawl" David screams as Caesar lifts his boss up and hugs him tight as the crowd applauds him for once

"I can't believe it. New York City is absolutely shocked but happy….that's weird to say when Freddy is wrestling." Evan points

"I honestly cannot praise the perseverance of Freddy enough. He looks like a mess and got his ass kicked, but he survived and after the sneaky bastard got help from Stepdad Steve, the world's greatest Stepdad, he won. This has to be a sigh of relief for him." David said

 **Well it could of been something**

 **I guess it wasn't meant to be**

 **So how dare you**

 **Try and steal my flame**

 **Just 'cause yours faded**

 **Well hate is gasoline**

The bell rings as the crowd is super hot for the two cooler stables. Dueling "Anarchy! Rebelion!" chants are heard as the crowd is in Anarchy's Favor (65/20) by a mile as Ash Russo is face to face with Phoenix. Next to them was Lacey Alvarez and Sofia Reynoso. Next to them was Jesus Garza and Roman McIntyre. Next to them was Rey Aguayo and Jasper Cage. All of them were milking the reaction from New York as everyone was face to face. Neither team touched. Suddenly Sofia steps in front of Phoenix and right in Ash Russo's face as there was some surprise of her bravery. Sofia slaps Ash right across the face. Cut to Sofia running toward the corner, attempting a Bucklebomb, but Lacey leans back and goes a Hurricanrana, sending her head first into the second turnbuckle. He cockily bench presses Lacey, talking trash to Jasper before the sound of a slap is heard. Roman McIntyre has tagged himself in. The crowd goes crazy (85/0) before Jesus Military presses Lacey onto Jasper, knocking the genius off the ring apron and sending both to the floor. Jesus takes a few steps back before Roman enters the ring.

 **A fire fueling all my dreams**

 **(I'm afraid you asked for this)**

 **You got a lot of nerve**

 **But not a lot of spine**

The Wildcard Champion and La Rebelion powerhouse are on the middle of an intense staredown. Slowly, Roman and Jesus meet in the middle of the ring. Jesus does a throat thrust but Roman barely shows any pain. Roman throws one at Jesus, but Garza refuses to be outdone and no sells it. Back and forth they go. Roman. Jesus. McIntyre. Garza. The two aren't showing any damage and are taking the throat thrusts like men. Cut to Rey Aguayo then hooks Roman up, before lifting him in the air before jumping off in front of him and hitting a Falcons Arrow off the top turnbuckle! Cut to Ash running off the ropes, looking to dive again, but once his flies over the top ropes, Jesus is on the ring apron and catches Ash over one shoulder. Jesus then hits Running Powerslam off the ring apron and onto the floor as MSG has reached a fever pitch (95/0). Jesus stands up after that only for Lacey to come off the top turnbuckle and hit a moonsault on Jesus. In the ring Sofia runs off the ropes and ducks underneath Roman's clothesline before going over the middle ropes and doing a Suicide Dive into an Uppercut onto Lacey, knocking her into the guard rail to a huge hooks a leg.

"The genius of Jasper Cage shows itself again as twenty minutes have elapsed. A very underrated ring general in my opinion." David said

…..

1

…..

…..

"Very Overrated intelligence though." Evan chimed in

"He's not insulted by a man who's favorite scholar is Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory." David said

…..

…..

Sofia enters the ring but gets a Superman punch from Roman.

2

…

Phoenix tries to enter but gets his own Superman Punch as Ash and Lacey grab Jesus's legs to keep him from entering the ring

…

Jesus kicks Ash and Lacey off

…..

…..

Jesus ducks under Roman's Superman Punch and lunges toward Jasper, with an Axe handle to the back, breaking it up at 2.9!

 **You made your bed**

 **When you worried about mine**

Jasper Irish whips Rey toward McIntyre with as much power as he can. Roman hits with him with a Silent Kill (Spear) using the Irish whip from Jasper to add force upon contact. Roman goes for the pin as Jasper stands guard.

….

1

Phoenix gets on the ring apron.

…..

…..

…

Jasper approaches

…

2

…..

Phoenix Springboards at least three feet over Jaspers head and crashes down on Roman's back to break it up earning a standing ovation from New York as the mostly Anarchy crowd begins to turn. Cut to Phoenix ascends to the top turnbuckle as the rest of La Rebelion enter the ring to form a wall in front of Lacey. Fireball (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) connects! Anarchy enters the ring as he goes for the pin.

…..

1

….

…

Ash is brawling with Aguayo. Roman is being held back by Jesus. Sofia is trying her best to block Jasper.

…..

"Can they hold off the rest of Anarchy and win this?!" Questions David

….

2

Ash ducks underneath a right hand from Aguayo as Roman Superman Punches Jesus, making him wobbly legged.

…..

…..

…...

Ash hits Aguayo with Rebellion (Claymore Kick), forcing him to fall backwards on top of Phoenix. Sofia ducks underneath Jaspers Clothesline and hits him with a Codebreaker. Roman hits Jesus with a thunderous Silent Kill, sending both men into a dogpile consisting of Lacey, Phoenix, Aguayo and Ash, now with those two. Everyone is down as MSG is on fire

 **This ends now**

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

In the background, Sofia lifts Ash up into a powerbomb, showing incredible power and pulls him behind her back, before dropping Ash Russo with Gran Final (Weapon X). The chants of "Rebelion" can be heard (94/0) as Sofia turns Ash onto his back with some struggle due to weight difference and hooks the leg.

…..

"Gran Final on Ash Russo! This girl is strong!" Evan said

1

…..

…

…

….

2

"Can she do it though?!" David questions

…..

…

…

"No way!" Evan said

…

3

"Yes way! After 29:01, Sofia Reynoso pins Ash Russo and wins the ACW Factions Championship for La Rebelion! What a classic!" David praises as Alexis grabs all for Championships from the timekeeper and enters the ring as Jesus and Rey help Sofia up.

"I can't believe it….Sofia pinned Ash….La Rebelion are Champions….what is wrong with the world?!" Evan said as Alexis hands Jesus and Rey their titles while Sofia excitedly snatches hers and hugs it.

 **'Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for our main event of ACW Betrayal. Fight Without Honor 3. Detrick Cyrus versus Jason Sabre. The Lucha Warrior vs the Ace of Despair." David Harkness said

"These guys were best friends at one point. After Jason went AWOL on Detrick because of his alliance with Hope and relationship with Rey Pantera getting in the way, he returned. He returned a new man, with Micah Hyde by his side and as a member of Despair. That return was the night of Fight Without Honor 2, Final Destination." Evan said

 **Don't you know, don't you know?**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

Slowly the doors slide apart to reveal Jason Sabre with his back to the crowd. He was wearing a black and white version of his jacket with what seemed like match boots and long tights. However, there was something covering his head. That's when Jason turned around to reveal that he was wearing Rey Pantera's mask. The Anti-Hope crowd loved it as the camera pans in on a fan sitting on the seats above the stage holding up a 'Ace kills Hope' signs.

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **You broke my heart and there's nothing you can do**

The boos are deafening. As big as Sabre's cheers were, Detrick's boos were louder. The sliding doors open as the boos pour upon Detrick Cyrus upon him stepping out from behind the doors. Detrick is stunned. The masked star is clearly phased and surprised by the negative reaction, which he is not used to. He looks around to see fans giving him thumbs down and middle fingers. Detrick has a neon green hoodie on that says 'Never Give Up Hope' on the back with the mask that he wears replacing the O. He's also wearing a similar color for his mask while wearing black jean shorts. Detrick turns around to show the logo to the crowd but a fan from the seating above the stage pours beer down onto him. Detrick just closes eyes, accepting the hate as he turns around. He keeps his head down as the crowd that is only couple of feet away from him throws popcorn, beer, soda cans among other things at the hero. Detrick steps on the ring apron and looks at the crowd to see a row of people towards the top of the arena holding up letters that spell out 'If Detrick wins, We Riot'. Detrick enters the ring and takes off his jacket, throwing it into the crowd, only for the man who catches it to throw it back at him. Detrick sighs as he picks it, pointing at a child, before throwing it at the child. The child, probably pressured by father, who tells him something, throws it back at Detrick to a huge pop. The father is heard audibly saying 'You're not poisoning my kid you piece of shit'. Detrick picks up the jacket and throws it into the crowd one more time, only to have the guy who catches it wipe his ass with it and throw it back. Detrick just rolls his eyes at this point and decides not to play along anymore.

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

Jason climbs up to the top turnbuckle and mockingly hits a Destino (Corkscrew Moonsault) to insult Detrick's deceased mentor. A loud "Fuck Pantera" chant is heard (0/85) as Detrick kicks out before one and rolls out of the ring to escape the onslaught. Cut to Jason then takes the chance to stand on top of the guard rail and tell something out to nearby fans. Suddenly twenty plus fans throw their chairs at the prone body of Detrick Cyrus that is laying on concrete. The hostile crowd chants "Bury Detrick" (0/87) as he is buried underneath twenty seven chairs. Jason then jumps off the guard rail and does a frog splash onto the pile of chairs squishing him.

 **You can run**

 **But you can't hide**

 **Time won't help you**

 **'Cause karma has no deadline**

 **You can run**

 **But you can't hide**

Jason then closelines him over the railing and into the crowd. Detrick falls right onto the concrete floor below, hitting the right side of his body against it. Jason then starts to walk across the second level of MSG as the audience embraces the Ace with Pat's on the backs. Jason stops when he is right below Detrick, who is getting to his feet. Jason hits a Final Hour (High Fly Flow) onto the standing Detrick! The crowd chants "Holy Shit" (90/0) as Sabre rolls off Detrick and grabs his chest for a few moments.

"Final Hour from the Heavens!" Calls David

Cut to Detrick lifts Jason into a seated position on the guard rail and sets up a chair, a couple inches away from him. Detrick runs at him, jumps on the chair and jumps at Jason going for a Hurricanrana but Sabre reverses it into a Powerbomb onto the top of the chair. Cut to

 **Time won't help you**

 **'Cause karma has no deadline**

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **'Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you**

 **Don't you know, don't you know?**

Jason lifts Detrick up onto the ring apron before climbing up himself. Jason pulls Detrick up and puts him between his legs before lifting him up onto his shoulders. Jason hits a release Powerbomb, sending Detrick right into the bed of nails. The nails pierce Detrick's arms and back as Jason stands over his former friend yelling out in horror. "You sick Fuck" chants are heard before Jason jumps off the ring apron hitting a flipping Senton Splash off the ring apron onto the bed of nails furthering the nails into Detrick's back. Cut to Detrick is on his feet and tries a Superkick, but Jason sidesteps him and drills the screwdriver into his head. Detrick drops to a knee, before Sabre jabs the screwdriver into his head again, but this time he keeps adding pressure and pushing down on it, causing Detrick to fall on his back and Sabre to follow him down, kneeling. Detrick is able to push Sabre and the screwdriver away, but we can see blood pouring down from his forehead due to the eye hole.

 **True friends stab you in the front**

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **You broke my heart and there's nothing you can do**

Jason then sits Detrick up before using the scissors to the cut the back of his mask. That is when Jason pulls Detrick Cyrus's mask off. Cyrus immediately covers his face as Sabre removes his Rey Pantera mask and holds it in his right hand as Detrick's is in his left hand. The crowd is overwhelmingly chanting 'Yes' (98/0) over the embarrassment and punishment that Detrick has received.

"That son of a bitch!" David said

"Looks like Jason has added Detrick's mask to his collection" Evan Neal said

Jason goes for a Suicide Dive but jumps into a Barbed Wire Baseball bat to the head from Detrick Cyrus!

"That's the Bat that Freddy tried to use earlier!" David points out

Cut to Jason throwing a right, Detrick throws one back. Both men slow down before eventually the hands become more like light taps. Both bleeding from the side of their heads. Suddenly they find themselves leaning against each other.

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

Both hit each other at the same time, their arms cross as each of their fist connects with the others jaw. That is when we notice something written on each of their wrist tapes. On Detrick it says 'Legends never Die', on Jason's it says 'Legends Must die Eventually'. Then they both go down, falling right beside the other. The ref drops down as the crowd looks on with their hearts beating

"Why's the ref counting? Who's pinning who?" A confused Evan said

…..

1

…

…..

…

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3/ Both get their shoulder up!

"It's over….Detrick Cyrus has won after 26:33 of emotional action. When he fell, he had one hand over Jason's chest" David said as the crowd boos loudly throwing trash into the ring once Invincible begins to play.

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

The crowd explodes as we can hear Evan scream 'No Way, He wasn't supposed to show up until after his wedding'. The reaction is bigger than Jason Sabre's. In fact it was the biggest pop of the night. Jason turns his head from Detrick, back to the entrance stage that opens up to reveal Azriel with the ACW World Championship slung over his shoulder. The front row is seen bowing to the King of Despair as he slowly walks down as Jason gets to his feet, not knowing why he's here. Detrick is on all fours, trying to get to his feet as Azriel enters the ring. The crowd sings 'Hail to the King, Hail to the one' in tune to the song as the King of Despair looks down at Detrick. Azriel then pulls Detrick up and looks at him right in the eyes. He says 'Two weeks.' before pointing at the ACW World Championship as the crowd cheers loudly at that revelation. Detrick, bleeding and tired looks at the Championship before looking at Azriel, nodding his head. Detrick then looks back at Jason who is standing behind him, watching the scene unfold. Jason and Detrick look right at each other, before Jason shifts his eyes to the ACW World Championship. Detrick offers a fist to Jason, but Jason walks past him and past Azriel. The crowd cheers Sabre's rejection, but then cheers even louder, when Jason runs back, past Azriel, who remains unphased and catches the surprised Detrick with a Final Blow (RKO)!

"Detrick won the match, but Sabre stands tall." David said as Fix Me begins to play as Sabre stands up.

"We're going to get Detrick Cyrus versus Azriel in two weeks for the ACW World Championship, only a week before Azriel's wedding to Giselle." Evan said

"But it looks like the Ace of Despair has his eyes on the ACW World Championship as well." David said as Jason does his gun taunt, pointing right at the title while Azriel looks at him with the same unchanged look on his face since his entrance. Jason then leaves the ring to his theme as Azriel stands over Detrick.

"We are out of time. Thank you for joining-" Evan said

"Silent Kill!" Screams David as Roman McIntyre slides in from behind, jumps over Detrick and hits Azriel with a Silent Kill!

 **ACW Season 3 Episode 1-3 will take place from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA**

 **Also, ACW Glory Road 3 & Episodes 5-9 will take place from the MGM Grand in Las Vegas, NV**

* * *

"Interesting…" A female voice said as Sicario is seen sitting in a chair across from this woman. "So why are doing this? Why are you snitching on Alexis?"

"She threw me out and I need a new home." Sicario said.

"So you came to me to give this information so I can give it to my… associates." The woman speaks.

"I'd like nothing more than to see those children in La Rebelion get what they deserve. Epifano spent his life building a dynasty and that girl has ruined it. She's too soft. She needs to be knocked off that throne." Sicario said.

"And you want me to sit in it?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Rhodes." Sicario said as the camera panned over to show a 5'11 Caucasian female with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a curvy and toned build sitting in the chair.

"Call me Angelica." Angelica offered her hand so Sicario could kiss her ring.

* * *

"It is time for a big six man tag match as Ray Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok will take on Brandon Duke, Michael Alexander and SJ Steele." David Harkness said.

"It is baffling that Asher and Yul are risking their lives with Papa Hawk's agency by associating themselves with a jobless blob that doesn't belong in this business." Glenn said.

"Give Ray Kiran a break, Glenn. He's trying." David said.

"He should try to lose some weight or here's an idea… be a competitive eater. He's no wrestler, David. He's a disgrace." Disco Inferno said.

 **Day one, on my own**

 **It's so cold in this house**

 **Don't want to bother**

 **But I know that I've found**

The pop is enormous (99/0) as Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and Ray Kiran come out. The screen behind them shows a logo of a cartoon Asher, Yul and Ray Kiran giving the thumbs up as the Eagletron says 'Team Friendship'. Asher Darma and Yul Bannok go separate sides on top of the stage hyping the crowd as Kiran is in the middle in his Gray Singlet with the same logo on the screen on the front. Asher and Yul are wearing matching bright Blue long tights with 'Friends 4 Eva' written in white. They have have matching sleeveless jackets that are open. Asher and Yul respectively have a Indian and Jamician flag arm band around their bicep. Asher and Yul come back and pat Kiran on the back. Ray Kiran says 'Lets do dis!' before matching down the ramp with Asher and Yul behind. Asher is high fiving people as the three seem excited to be on the biggest stage of their profession.

 **Had hit records on my demo**

 **Did y'all boys not get the memo**

 **I do not stay at the Intercontinental**

 **And anything I got is not a rental, I own that mothafucka**

The crowd starts to boo as the Papa Hawks agency logo appears on all three screens. Papa Hawk runs out first wearing a cheesy red and black checkerboard blazer and pants with suspenders and white shirt with a checkerboard bowtie. He says 'Say hello to the show stealer' as he points behind him as Brandon Duke comes out in an American Style singlet with Michael Alexander following behind in plain black trunks and kneepads. SJ is right behind Duke massaging his shoulders as Papa Hawk gives him an Aquafina water bottle so he can drink it. SJ is wearing sparkling gold leggings and matching top. She counts as Brandon Duke drops down to do push ups. One. Two. Then he gets back up as Papa Hawk and SJ mark out. 'He did two Fatboy. How ya gonna beat dat?!' Papa Hawk yelled as Duke leads his team down the ramp and into the ring.

The bell rings as the crowd is still hot after the ladder match for our babyface Trio. Asher Darma starts the match with Brandon Duke. The two circle each other, before entering a grappling contest, which Duke could win with a single leg takedown. He would stay on top of Asher with a Full guard, not letting Asher move, before slapping him across the face and standing up. The crowd would boo (0/78) the unsportsmanlike conduct as Duke would cockily challenge Asher to get up. Asher would, but he heard his name be called by Yul. Yul wants to tag in and Darma tags his best friend in. Yul enters the ring as Brandon laughs at the 5'10 man trying to stand face to face with him. Then Yul shuts it down with a right hand. Yul delivers a couple more to phase him, before doing a Thrust Kick to the chest, sending Duke, back first into his teams corner. Duke is shocked as Yul screams at him to bring it. Duke tags in SJ Steele to boos, shaking his head no as Yul.

"How brave." David Harkness rolls his eyes.

"It's called being smart. Yul Bannok is fired up. Wait until that dies down to do something." Disco Inferno said.

SJ Steele enters the ring smug as ever. Yul is still fired up as Asher says 'Yul that is a female'. SJ Steele is only an inch shorter than Yul and slaps him across the face. 'I'll make an exception mon' Yul comments, before doing a double hand chop to the chest of SJ. SJ fires back with a slap across the face. SJ then tries to scoop Yul up across both her shoulders, but the Jamacian Sensation slides off her shoulders from behind and pushes SJ into the ropes. Yul takes a few steps closer, waiting for SJ to come back. Then he picks her up for a Tilt a Whirl Backbreaker, but SJ lands on feet, next to Yul after being spun in the air. SJ quickly delivers a Big Boot to rock Yul for a few seconds. SJ then lifts the lightweight male wrestler across her shoulders, before delivering a Fireman's carry Gutbuster across one knee. SJ then drags Yul toward her teams corner and tags in Brandon. Brandon enters the ring and pulls Yul up by his dreads. Brandon lifts him up, before putting him across his back and nailing an Air Raid Crash. Duke gets up and tags Michael Alexander into the match. Duke picks Yul up, saying something to Alexander. Brandon then puts Yul in a Waist lock, before Michael delivers a Discus Elbow, which Duke follows with a German Suplex. Duke leaves the ring as Michael pins Yul.

….

1

…

….

….

…..

2

…..

Kick out at 2.07!

We hear chants of 'Yul' (75/0) trying to will him on as Michael lifts Yul up to his feet and lays him across his shoulders. Michael connects with a Finlay Roll as the chants of Yul die down. Michael then grabs Yul by the wrist to drag him back to his team's corner. Michael places him against the bottom turnbuckle and tags in Brandon Duke. Michael and Brandon both start to stomp on Yul as he's against the bottom turnbuckle until the ref begins the five count. Michael exits the ring as the ref hits four. Meanwhile, Duke drags Yul Bannok to the middle of the ring by his foot. Duke then twists Bannok's foot, turning him around on his stomach and putting him in an Ankle Lock. Yul wails his hands as Duke has Yul's chest hovering above the ring mat. Yul Bannok has no leverage as Duke has him lifted above the ring mat. Yul only has his palms on the ring mat. But Yul uses it to his advantage by rolling through and sending Brandon Duke head first into the turnbuckles. Brandon turns around only for Yul Bannok to leapfrog over his head. Yul then lunges toward his teams corner and makes the hot tag to Asher Darma!

"Asher's back in! This is what the Friendship trio needed" David Harkness said.

Brandon Duke turns around into a Slingshot Hurricanrana from Asher Darma. Asher stands up as Duke gets up. Asher does a Spin kick to the midsection of Duke, before jumping to the middle rope and hitting a Springboard Back Elbow to knock him down. Asher then delivers a Springboard Moonsault and hooks Duke's leg for a pin.

…..

1

…

….

….

…..

2

..

Kick out at 2.03

The crowd is hot (84/0) as Asher Darma is on his feet, hyping the crowd up as Duke gets to his feet. Asher comes up from behind, ready to hit the Inside Out Suplex. But Duke elbows him on the side of the head to block the move. Brandon turns around and bends over, before scooping him up in Alabama Slam position. Brandon then spins around, before hitting a Sitout Alabama Slam onto Asher, killing the crowd. Duke then begins to do push ups saying 'You're a loser' and 'Papa Hawk should've never let you retards into my country' getting heat (0/60). Duke then stops doing push ups and lifts Asher up. He walks him over to his teams corner. Duke slams his face over the top turnbuckle, before tagging SJ Steele in. SJ waits for Asher to walk out of the corner, so she can enter the ring with a Springboard Tornado DDT! SJ gets to her feet, before tagging Michael back into the match. Michael enters the ring and tags in Brandon Duke, who climbs up to the top turnbuckle as Alexander goes over to Asher. Michael does a Finlay Roll, which Duke follows up with a Diving Moonsault. Duke hooks a leg.

….

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

….

….

Yul breaks it up at 2.62! Yul Bannok then knocks both SJ Steel and Michael off the apron with a Split leg drop kick, giving both one foot to the face. Yul then builds momentum by running off the ropes and delivering a Sommersault Plancha onto both to a big pop (80/0)! Meanwhile in the ring, Brandon Duke is pissed, but knows he still has control of Asher Darma. Brandon lifts him up for his Signature Dukes of Hazzard (Rapid Spinning Backbreaker). But when Duke spins him out, Asher twists his body and performs a backflip, countering into his finisher, Predetermined Destiny (Destino)!

"Did you see that! Absolutely brilliant counter!" David Harkness said with the same enthusiasm as the crowd.

"It was, but Asher isn't pinning him. He has the match won!" Glenn said.

The crowds initial pop was big (90/0), but then they start to figure things out as they see Ray Kiran as the only person that's currently standing. A booming 'We want Kiran!" chant is heard (93/0). Asher Darma starts to slide closer to Kiran. Eight feet away. Five feet away. Two feet away. Asher extends his hand as Duke is getting up in the corner. Asher tags in Ray Kiran. The crowd is going wild as the fat boy enters the ring. Kiran waddles over to Brandon and delivers a right hand. Then a second one, knocks Duke down to the bottom corner. SJ Steele enters the ring and tries to give Kiran a right hand, but Kiran ducks. Kiran delivers a jawbreaker to SJ, before she turns around into a Monkey Flip from Yul Bannok who reentered behind her. SJ flies into Duke, hitting a forced Cannonball Senton. Duke rolls onto the ring apron as SJ takes his place, sitting against the bottom turnbuckle. Asher Darma then sprints across the ring and does a Suicide Dive onto Michael Alexander who was on the floor. Mexico City, Mexico is rocking as Asher re enters the ring to high five his overweight friend and his Jamacian best friend. "Friendship!" chants (95/0) are heard as Ray Kiran looks at SJ and is feeling the moment. Ray Kiran then pulls one strap of his singlet down. Then the second strap. The crowd is eating it all up (97/0), before Kiran pulls down the back side of his singlet, exposing his doughy rear end to a massive pop (101/0).

"Why are they cheering so loud for this!? This is disgusting! Thank god I'm not out there with these sick freaks!" Disco Inferno said, wanting to vomit

Kiran then backs his cheeks up on SJ's face, performing the stinkface. Afterward, he walks out of the corner as SJ looks absolutely scarred for life. She crawls away gasping for air as Ray Kiran pulls up the backside of his singlet. Asher and Yul pat him on the back, before Brandon Duke slides into the ring from behind. Yul runs toward him but Duke pulls the top rope down and Yul falls over. Asher is about to do something, but Michael Alexander grabs his foot and trips him, making sure he holds down his foot. Ray Kiran turns around and sees Brandon Duke. Duke tries to give him a right back but Kiran fights back with one of his own. Then a second one. Then a third. The crowd can't believe what they're seeing. We see Asher kick Alexander off, before looking at Kiran, who says 'I got this fwend'. Asher then delivers a Tope Con Hilo to Michael Alexander. In the ring, Ray Kiran delivers a Bionic Elbow. Ray Kiran starts to climb up to the top turnbuckle. The crowd is on their feet. Then from out of nowhere, SJ Steel pushes Kiran off from the ring apron. Yul Bannok then jumps onto the ring apron and delivers a Mushroom Stomp on SJ on top of it to a big pop. The momentum of the move forces Yul to fall off the ring apron after connecting. In the ring, Brandon Duke is on his feet and sees Kiran on all fours after his tumble. Brandon picks him up and connects with Touchdown (Spinning Sitout Powerbomb)! Duke has him pinned

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…..

2

…

….

….

….

3!

"After an incredible 15:55 of effort. Brandon Duke, Michael Alexander and SJ Steele pick up a massive win tonight over Ray Kiran, Asher Darma and Yul Bannok" David Harkness said as we see shots of Yul with his hands on his hips on the outside as Asher Darma walks over to him, to explain that they lost.

"Friendship did nothing. Those three nerds lost." Disco mocked as we see Duke, SJ and Michael Alexander walk up the ramp in victory with a smiling Papa Hawk in tow.

"Give them credit for how hard they tried. Ray Kiran and his two friends did their best. But once again, Ray Kiran will not be in Papa Hawk's agency and I think this was his last chance." David Harkness said as Asher and Yul enter the ring, where Kiran is sitting up crying. Asher and Yul both kneel down and hug his friend as 'Trophies' stops. Suddenly, Mexico City starts to chant 'Kiran!" in respect for the effort Ray Kiran has put in for two seasons and in his last two trios matches. Asher says 'At least we tried.' to which Yul replies 'And we had a lot of fun doing it'. Ray Kiran wipes his tears away and nods his head in agreement, before letting the two help him up. And once he reaches his feet, we get a standing ovation from Estadio Azteca.

"Tres Amigos" chants the crowd (93/0) as all three take a bow in the ring as their season long arc ends in a loss. But all three have their head held up high.

* * *

" **ACW Season 2 saw Destiny be achieved as bonds broke."**

 **I'm not the table you can come and lay your cup down on, now**

 **I'm not the shoulder for a bag. The one that carried a heavy load**

The bell rings as the crowd chants 'A-C-Fucking-W' (93/0) as all three women meet in the middle of the ring. Natalia and Erin are just looking at each other as Sofia just watches. Sofia figures out that they should settle things out for themselves and backs out of the ring, jumps into the crowd and sits in a chair that a fan offers her and takes popcorn and soda from a fan.

 **I'm not the road that you take when you looking for a short cut, uh**

 **I ain't the stepping stone to be stepping on**

 **I ain't nobodies crutch**

 **I ain't the money man, with your money, man**

Natalia enters the ring and runs off the ropes. Tope Con Hilo connects on Erin Frost! The crowd pops huge (85/0), until Natalia gets up and gets Soda to the face, courtesy of Sofia Reynoso. Sofia jumps up to the top of the guard rail and jumps off, going for a Tornado DDT on Natalia. But mid move, she wraps her legs around Erin, who was getting up and lets go of Natalia to hit a Hurricanrana on Erin! Cut to Natalia going for a Moonsault off the ring apron. But Erin catches her on her shoulder and powerslams her back into the ring apron. Suddenly, Sofia runs across the ring apron and jumps off, taking Erin down with a Double Knee Press, onto the ring floor. Cut to Erin dives off the top turnbuckle to hit a Hurricanrana on Natalia, off Sofia's shoulders.

 **You ain't looking at me**

 **I'm not the cheap one, looking at me son**

 **You ain't looking at free**

 **I ain't the dish rag to come clean up all the shit that you dish out**

All three women are down, being serenaded by chants of 'A-C-W!" (95/0). Natalia is up first, as Sofia is holding her midsection. The crowd gets louder as the two women make eye contact. Sofia and Natalia lunge at each other. Cut to Sofia then pulls her out of the corner and hits No Scope (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a neckbreaker)! Sofia then rolls over into a Double underhook and lifts her up to her feet. Sofia goes for End Credits (Double Underhook Powerbomb into the knees), but when she lifts her up, Erin hits Sofia with a Chill Out (Superkick)! Sofia drops Natalia on her head, before falling down. Natalia then gets to her feet and climbs up to the top turnbuckle with her back turned, possibly going for Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash). But Sofia Reynoso runs up from behind, climbs up to the top turnbuckle and delivers a German Suplex off the top. Natalia ends up using the momentum of the German to Moonsault onto Erin Frost, going for the pin

…..

1

…

….

Sofia breaks it up by lunging onto Natalia's back, wrapping both her arms around her waist. Then she rolls forward and does a Deadlift Sit Out Powerbomb on Natalia Rodriguez as the drops down for the pinfall.

…..

1

….

….

…..

….

2

…

….

…

Kick out at 2.74!

 **Ain't got no check for em'**

 **If you checking in, mothafucka, check this out**

 **Ain't much I can do but I do what I can**

Erin gets to her feet and notices Natalia getting up in the middle of the ring. Erin quickly goes over and kicks her in the gut, before hitting her finisher, Arctic Fury (Canadian Destroyer)! Erin hooks the leg.

…

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

…..

Erin gets off Natalia as Sofia jumps off the top turnbuckle! Diving Elbow Drop connects on Nattie! Sofia gets up to her feet, but eats a Heart Punch, followed by her own Arctic Fury. After a few seconds of deciding who to pin, she covers Natalia again

…

1

…

…

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

Shoulder up at 2.99!

"Are you kidding me?! No way! There was absolutely no way!" Evan says

"She kicked out! These people are on their feet. Little girls in this audience are being inspired. This is wrestling. This is A..C..W! I know for a fact that every wrestler backstage is thinking two things like the rest of us. One, what are these women made of? And two, how the bloody hell are we going to top the opening match?!" David said, going into his signature passionate rant mode.

 **But I'm not a fool there's no need to pretend**

 **And just because you got yourself in some shit**

 **It doesn't mean I have to come deal with it**

Sofia can barely stand at this point as Erin kicks her in the gut and delivers a White Tiger (Tiger Driver)! Erin has her in a pinning position.

1

…

…

….

Natalia pulls her off into a Crucifix Backslide from behind!

…..

1

…

…

…

….

2

…

….

…

Erin kicks out of it at 2.75!

Erin gets to her feet and eats a Poisoned Frankensteiner! Natalia slowly regains herself as Erin does the same thing. Natalia toward the ropes, going for Dark Flames (Handspring Cutter)! It connects! Natalia rolls Erin over.

…..

1

….

….

…

…

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"It is over after 18:01, Natalia Rodriguez has become the second ACW Wildcard Champion. She is one step closer to a rematch with Diamondust." David said as the crowd throws money into the ring out of respect

 **You handle your own when you become a man**

"It is time for the second Ultimate Sacrifice match as Freddy Escobar comes out with Caesar Montana. Let me explain. This is a singles match where the loser has to give up something. In Freddy's case, it's his famous bus, the Mex Express"

 **And become a man when you handle your own**

 **Ain't much I can do, but I do what I can**

 **But what can I do if I do 'til it's gone? Oh, oh**

Sangre flings Freddy over the ropes and into the arms of Caesar, who catches Freddy like he's Scooby Doo. "I caught you boss" he said, before Sangre knocks Caesar and Freddy off the ring apron, sending them to the floor. Cut to Freddy jumps on the ring apron, noticing that Sangre's forearm and head was laying on the ring apron. Freddy stomps on the back of Sangre's head, continuing to bring the fight to the monster. Escobar enters the rings and runs off the ropes. Freddy does a Suicide Dive into a Tornado DDT!

 **'Til it's gone, oh, oh**

 **'Til it's gone, oh, oh**

 **'Til it's gone, oh**

 **What can I do if I do 'til it's gone?**

Freddy Escobar hits his signature Checkmate (Bicycle Knee Strike)! Sangre goes down, before Freddy climbs up to the top turnbuckle and taunts for the Coronation (Split Leg Frog Splash), looking straight at Alexis with his confidence at an all time high. Alexis simply points past Freddy, causing Freddy's confidence to shatter as he slowly turns his head to see Bestia Sangre on his feet already. Freddy tries to come off the top turnbuckle with an Axe Handle, but Sangre catches him coming down into a Reverse Atomic Drop! Sangre then lifts Freddy up and hits him with Bloodshed (Dominator). Cut to Freddy Escobar gets to his feet and tries a second Checkmate. But Sangre slaps his knee downward and hits Freddy with a European Uppercut. Freddy goes down, before Sangre picks him up and hits a second Bloodshed. He then lifts Freddy Escobar up and hits a Bloodline. The ref drops down as Sangre has Freddy in a pinning position.

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…

…

…

…

3

"It is over at 7:36. The Mex Express has come to a stop and Alexis Espinoza own's the Mex-Express" David said Alexis enters the ring with the keys and the peace treaty

 **I'm not the the trash can. Not the last man at the finish line, now**

"Asher Darma could've picked anyone for his team tonight. And he picked Ray Kiran. No wonder Papa Hawk refuses to come out for this match. You would've been a better choice David and you absolutely suck." Evan said

 **I'm not the new kid on the block that you can just follow and push around**

"This is a comedy act going against real life thugs. Asher and Kiran sat at the end of the lunch table playing Yu-Gi-Oh while La Rebelion were making out with hot girls. This is going to suck for Papa Hawk's squad and Ray Kiran." Evan said

 **I'm not the fucking needle in the hay stack that you finally found**

 **This ain't no free rent**

 **Come and pitch a tent, you ain't tying me down**

 **I'm not a bus ride you can hop inside and just roll away clean**

 **Like the wheel on the wagon you wanna break**

Phoenix quickly hits him with a knife edge chop, before Irish whipping him. Yul comes back, but leapfrogs over Phoenix's head. Phoenix turns around and ducks under a enziguri. Yul hops up to his feet so him and Phoenix could both attempt dropkicks. Neither connects, but both kip up to a great reaction from Monterrey. Cut to Yul follows that up by running towards the other side of the ring, to build momentum and run back toward Jesus. A second Corner Dropkick, causes Garza to drop down to the bottom turnbuckle. Yul Bannok follows it up with Hardiac Arrest, before tagging in Asher Darma, who slingshots into the ring with the same move.

"Asher Darma and Yul Bannok are impressing me with how they are handling the big man of the match." David said

"Great team work by those two. They'll need it considering they have to carry all of Ray Kiran's weight." Evan said

Cut to Jesus tagging Rey Aguayo into the match. Jesus Irish Whips Asher off the ropes. On the rebound, Jesus picks him up for a Tilt a Whirl and slams him down onto the kneeling Rey Aguayo's knee!

 **'Cause I hold up the weight for the team**

 **I'm not the gold watch**

 **And the new truck that your scheming to check out**

 **Unless your looking to check out**

Rey starts to slide away from Asher's corner and right into his own teams corner with the heel hook locked in. Rey raises a hand up, so Phoenix can tag in. Phoenix enters the ring with a Slingshot Leg Drop to the back of Asher as Rey has the Heel Hook still in. Cut to Phoenix lands on his feet on the outside of the ring, but eats a Slingshot Hurricanrana on the outside from Asher Darma, however Asher gets up and eats a Bicycle Kick from Jesus. Cut to Rey Aguayo running across the apron and does a Leg Sweep STO to Yul Bannok onto the ring apron. Rey lands on the outside floor but is able to get up. However, he gets up, only for Asher Darma to hit a Springboard D-Day (Diving Senton on a Standing opponent) on him!

 **What a mess, now (come on)**

 **Ain't much I can do but I do what I can**

 **But I'm not a fool there's no need to pretend**

 **And just because you got yourself in some shit**

Asher attempts to hit Predetermined Destiny (Destino)! But Jesus reverses into a over the shoulder Gutbuster when Asher tries to moonsault for it! Asher holds onto his midsection in pain, before Jesus lifts him up and hits El Fin (Pumphandle Tombstone Piledriver)! Phoenix is on the ring apron and hits a Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault on Yul Bannok to take him out on the outside of the ring. Jesus Garza pins him.

…

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…

…

Ray Kiran breaks it up by stomping on Jesus back.

Jesus sits up on his knees and looks up at Rey Kiran who gulps. "Sowwy" Kiran said, before trying to walk away, only for Jesus to grab him by the back of his blue 'Property of Mark E' singlet. "Tu Cagaste" chants are heard (91/0). Jesus pulls Kiran back into a Snap German Suplex!

Cut to The crowd watching as Ray Kiran carefully climbs up to the top turnbuckles. He looks at the excited crowd and screams "For Sabrus!", before jumping off and hitting a Big Splash onto Rey Aguayo! Asher, Yul, Phoenix, Jesus, the ref, the commentators and members of the crowd jump in the air and fall back as if an earthquake just happened. The ref ragins his composure and notice Ray Kiran is pinning Rey.

….

"NO WAY! NOT THIS JOKE!" Screams Evan Neal

1

…

….

"The Kid that everyone made fun of!" David screams

…

…

"NO! Absolutely not this idiot!" Evan Shouts

2

…

"The one that no one believed in!" David shouts

….

….

….

"Not here! Not ever!" Screams Evan

3!

"It is over! Three! Three! Three! Ray Kiran has done the unthinkable at 24:06! No believe in these three nerds. But here they are in Monterrey Mexico. They are the ACW Factions Champions! Do you believe in miracles? Do you believe in Ray Kiran now?! We were all wrong! Every single one of us" David passionately praises as Asher and Yul enter the ring with the titles and hand one over to a crying Ray Kiran.

"I can't believe it…." Evan said as money is thrown into the ring before….

The ref takes the title away from Asher. The three are confused. Suddenly the ref points to Rey Aguayo's foot on the bottom rope! Phoenix it's a Springboard Dropkick onto Asher Darma! Yul is turned around and thrown out of the ring by Jesus. Kiran doesn't know what to do and eats a Superkick from Phoenix!

"The match isn't over!" David calls. "We were all duped!"

Phoenix and Jesus exit the ring as Rey Aguayo slides over to Kiran and puts an arm over him.

…

1

…

…

…

….

"I hope you enjoyed thinking that this useless blob could actually win." Evan mocks

2

….

….

….

Kiran gets his shoulder up!

"It's not over-" David calls, before seeing Rey Aguayo put him in a Hammerlock immediately and drags Ray Kiran's large carcass up. Caida Del Rey (Hammerlock DDT) connects! He goes for the pin

…..

1

….

….

…..

….

2

…

….

….

….

3!

 **It doesn't mean I have to come deal with it**

 **You handle your own when you become a man**

 **And become a man when you handle your own**

 **Ain't much I can do, but I do what I can**

 **But what can I do if I do 'til it's gone? Oh, oh**

Detrick and CJ Hawk look back while standing outside of the ring, surprised to see Jason Sabre coming out in his old school, babyface gear as the reception grows louder (98/0).

"Jason Sabre is here! And I see no crest of Despair on his jacket." David shout as Sabre comes down and stands next to Detrick.

"What is that written on his jacket? Does that say Defiance. Has Jason Sabre left Despair for his own faction?" Evan speculates

Aiden then climbs up to the second staircase, before doing a Spinning Heel Kick, sending Detrick falling off the stairs. Aiden then starts to walk up the staircase as we see Raptor roll CJ into the ring. In the crowd, Jason Irish Whips Furno Moxley into a double door, sending him disappearing through them. Sabre walks through the door. Meanwhile, Aiden Black was on top of the staircase, 10 feet above Detrick Cyrus, who is getting up. Aiden does a Sommersault Plancha off the stage onto Detrick. Cut to "You deserve this" Sabre says before dunking Furno's head into the dark yellow toilet water!

"That is just gross." David said

 **'Til it's gone, oh, oh**

 **'Til it's gone, oh, oh**

 **'Til it's gone, oh**

Raptor Suplexs Detrick into the ladder, inadvertently getting both of Cyrus's legs trapped around a rung. Raptor then drops to all fours before Aiden uses it as a launching pad before hitting a Flying Dropkick on Detrick. Cut to CJ goes for a Crossbody on Raptor Reigns, but Raptor catches him! Raptor does a Fireman's Carry Slam on top of Jason! The table doesn't break. Detrick jumps over the table with his two teammates and hits a Springboard Moonsault onto Raptor! Detrick lands on his feet and stumbles near guard rail, only for Furno Moxley to jump off the top of the guard rail and hit a diving forearm to the back of the head.

 **What can I do if I do 'til it's gone?**

 **I jump to the sky for my people**

 **I walk through the fire. I give love when it's equal**

 **Don't tell me not to complain about my money and fame**

Furno swipes a beer from a man, before taking a sip of it and smashing the bottle, over the head of Detrick Cyrus. Glass flies everywhere as Furno walks down the staircase with the jagged remains of the beer bottle. Back at ringside, Raptor Reigns has Jason Sabre on the ring apron on top of his shoulders as CJ Hawk lays across the table. Raptor delivers a Reign of Pain (Attitude Adjustment) on Jason, onto CJ Hawk through the table! Cut to Furno then holds out out his Barbed wire bat, so Raptor Reigns can drench it in gasoline. He then turns to Aiden Black, who lights the bat on fire. The crowd chants 'Santa Mierda' at the sight. Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns lift Sabre up, each restraining one arm. Furno swings the flaming barbed wire bat. Detrick jumps in front of Jason and takes the shot to the chest to a huge pop! Cut to CJ then picks Aiden Black up and delivers a Eye of the Hawk (Pumphandle Driver), through the seat of the chair!

 **When you come around me telling me I've changed**

 **Damn, right I've fucking changed**

 **When there's fucking change in my pocket hit the bucket**

Detrick runs up the ladder and does a Plancha to the outside onto Furno Moxley to a huge pop (90/0)! 'A-C-W!' chants are in full effect as Jason backs up, into the corner, signaling for Final Resolution (Kinsasha) as Raptor is on his knee. Sabre runs toward him and goes for it, but Aiden Black pushes the kneeling CJ in the way to take the move and protect his partner! Jason is a little shocked over hitting CJ Hawk and quickly finds himself into the Fade to Black (Kirifuda Clutch). Aiden takes him down as Sabre is fading quick, but Detrick Cyrus breaks it up with an Ascending Star (630 Senton) onto both men. Detrick slowly stumbles to his feet and Raptor goes for a Superman Punch, but while he's in the air, Jason Sabre springboards into the scene with a Springboard Final Blow (RKO)!

"Final Blow out of nowhere!" Screams Davids "This war isn't over yet!"

 **It was a rocking all a sudden**

 **I went from shopping without nothing**

The running Furno Moxley is then drop toe holded by CJ Hawk who then puts him in a Twisted Claw (Crosslegged Kneelock)! The crowd is on fire for the comeback as Detrick slowly gets to his feet and notices Jason beside him. "Sabrus!" chant ring throughout Monterrey (99/0) as the two exchange some words, before turning their attention to Aiden Black, who was starting to get up. Detrick hits Aiden with a 915 (Trouble in Paradise), that causes Aiden to stumble into a Final Blow. Raptor is down. Furno is trapped in the Twisted Claw. Jason hooks a leg!

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"It is over at 26:56. Jason Sabre, Detrick Cyrus and CJ Hawk have won a war of attrition tonight." David said as CJ lets go of Furno as Sabre and Detrick are standing, looking at each other.

"I knew that things would get crazy, but Jason returning to aid Detrick was not what I or anyone else here was expecting." Evan said

 **To going shopping for my cousins**

 **Now that the cops know that I'm buzzing,**

Azriel pulls his hood back as Roman shows no fear. Azriel steps over the top ropes and into the ring. The ref raises the Championship to a huge pop (98/0). Cut to Azriel biel throws Roman across the ring, now showing his own strength off. Roman gets to his feet and the two meet in the middle, going face to face. Roman slaps Azriel. Azriel slaps him back. Roman slaps Azriel. Azriel slaps back. Roman. Azriel. Roman. Azriel. Azriel. Azriel. Roman drops to a knee after another slap, but gets right back up, presses his forehead into Azriel's face and roars. Azriel headbutts Roman, busting both of them open. But Roman comes back with his open. Blood splatters down onto the ring mat.

 **They wanna drop me in the oven**

 **Pull me over just to say "I'm a fan"**

 **Hip hop, you gotta love it**

 **Ain't much I can do but I do what I can**

 **But I'm not a fool there's no need to pretend**

 **And just because you got yourself in some shit**

Roman with more ease than anyone before lifts Azriel up and hits the Loaded Shot (Alphamare Waterslide)! Monterrey can't believe what they are witnessing as Roman backs up into the corner and roars with the crowd behind him (100/0). Azriel slowly gets to his feet. Roman charges for the Silent Kill (Goldberg style Spear), but Azriel drops down as Roman gets close and pulls him into Blacket Night (Hells Gate), but Roman doesn't stay in it for longer than three seconds, before he deadlifts Azriel off the ground and hits a Sitout Powerbomb. Roman gets up to his feet and steps back into the corner again. Ash Russo and Micah Hyde are absolutely shocked at what they're seeing right now from Roman. Roman does the roar again as Azriel turns around. Roman dashes across the ring. Silent Kill connects! Roman hooks a leg

…..

1

…

Kick out at 1.2!

"What?! Not even a two?! After all that?! After all the blood shed!" Evan said

Cut to Roman eventually gets up and goes for a Superman Punch, but is caught. Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail) connects! Azriel hooks the leg as Aldo yells 'Kick Out'

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

.

Kick out 2.01!

"We have just elapsed in ten minutes as Roman just kicked out of Azriel's best shot. I've never seen anyone kick out that early before." David said

"This truly is a clash of the titans. Neither are going down even after throwing everything they have at the other." Evan said

 **It doesn't mean I have to come deal with it**

 **You handle your own when you become a man**

 **And become a man when you handle your own**

 **Ain't much I can do, but I do what I can**

 **But what can I do if I do 'til it's gone? Oh, oh**

Azriel chokeslams Roman onto the announce table! The announce table doesn't break, so Azriel decides to reenter the ring. The crowd stands in horror as Azriel does something we've never seen, and that's him climbing up to the top turnbuckle. Azriel leaps off the top turnbuckle with a leg drop, soaring 15 feet across the arena and crashing down through an empty announce table, because Roman McIntyre rolled off! Cut to Azriel scowls as Jason Sabre steps out onto the stage. A little bandaged from the match before this. The crowd is chanting 'ACW' as Jason looks over to Ash Russo who has been standing at the side of the stage the entire brawl. Sabre then walks down the ramp avoiding everything. Jason enters the ring and Azriel immediately wraps his hand around Sabre's throat. Azriel lifts him up. Malice breaks it up with a Superkick to Azriel's chin!

 **'Til it's gone, oh, oh**

 **'Til it's gone, oh, oh**

 **'Til it's gone, oh, oh**

 **'Til it's gone, oh**

 **What can I do if I do 'til it's gone?**

abre throws Malice a 'Defiance' armband before hitting a Plancha onto Samuel, Katarina Love, Lacey, Jasper, CJ Hawk, Flynn Horde and Erin Frost. Meanwhile on the other side of the ring, Detrick Cyrus hits a Springboard Moonsault onto the Hounds of Justice and Grimm. Malice exits the ring as the outside interference has been quelled. Roman is getting to his feet as the audience sees the chance. Micah is screaming no as Aldo is screaming 'Do it! Do it now!" Roman over to Azriel who slowly getting to his feet. Ash Russo stands on the stage watching on, shaking his head over the scene that just played. Roman roars with the entire audience behind. Everyone who help (Jason Sabre, Flynn Horde, Detrick Cyrus, Jasper Cage, Lacey Alvarez, Erin Frost, and CJ Hawk) are on their feet. Azriel turns around as Roman dashes. Micah falls to his knees as Giselle appears from behind and hits between the legs. Silent Kill connects! The crowd counts as Roman hooks the leg

…

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…

….

…..

….

3!

"Three! !Three! Three! Roman McIntyre has won the ACW World Championship after an insane 20:36. Azriel has finally been dethroned!" David said as Aldo enters the ring with the Championship as all the other parties involved start to disperse while clapping for Roman.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day! It's a party in Monterrey over the King being knocked off his throne after everyone in the kingdom helped Roman win." Evan said as Aldo helps the bleeding Roman up and hands him the ACW World Championship. Detrick, CJ and Erin are clapping at ringside as Jasper and Lacey are in a different part of ringside doing the same. Flynn Horde is on the bottom level of the crowd watching on. As Jason Sabre, Malice & Giselle stand on the staircase in the crowd.

"No one suspected that this would be the night. Everyone thought it would be his eternal rival Detrick Cyrus. They thought that it would Azriel's former stablemate Jason Sabre. They thought it would be the leader of Anarchy Ash Russo. But no. On this day. Roman McIntyre reigns supreme as your new ACW World Champion after a physical a dramatic bout." David said as Roman climbs up to the second turnbuckle and raises the world title as red pyro pops off from above him and red, white, and green confetti falls down from the rafters

 **ACW Odyssey & Episodes 11-14 will be live from Madison Square Garden in New York City, NY **

* * *

"It is time for the first Championship match of the night as Will Ralston will put his career on the line against CJ Hawk." David Harkness said.

"I've seen people think that Will is going to pull off the upset. This man has been losing since Season 1. There's no way he can beat CJ Hawk. Especially with the streak the birdman is on." Glenn said

"So you're saying that this is the last time we'll see Will in the ring." David Harkness said.

"Of course. Game over Ralston." Disco Inferno said.

 **I am a nation, I am a million faces**

 **Formed together, made for elevation**

 **I am a soldier, I won't surrender**

 **Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers**

Will Ralston comes out to light boos (0/39) despite being good for the most part. The crowd clearly resting and the lack of storyline is having its effect as the Lions head on a Scottish flag appears on All three tons. Will comes out wearing Scottish flags trunks with black boots and knee pads. He is focused as he walks down the ramp and enters the ring

 **Sever every tie**

 **Untangle every lie**

 **Your words don't mean anything anymore, no**

 **Never satisfied**

CJ Hawk comes out to much better reception (62/0) as the titantron changes to a picture of a Thumbs up with "I'm just a Wrestler" written around it. The Eagletron has the Wildcard Championship on it. CJ comes out with the title wrapped around his waist. He has a silk black Boxers robe that's open, exposing Black trunks that say The Wrestler on the back. CJ has his Nightwing inspired mask on tonight as he walks down the ramp understanding that he may not want to end Ralstons career, but tonight he has no choice. CJ enters the ring and loses the robe, ready to wrestle.

The bell rings as CJ Hawk extends his hand to Will. Ralston shakes as the crowd seems lukewarm after Duke sorta killed the mood in the previous match. The two men lock up, starting off the match slow. CJ is able to perform a takedown on Will. CJ then puts Ralston in a Chinlock, but Ralston slips his head out while keeping ahold of his right arm. Will gets to a standing position while twisting CJ Hawk's arm in a wrist lock. CJ is on both knees as Ralston has a standing Wrist Lock in. CJ thinks quick and does a sweep kick with his leg. Ralston falls back on the ring mat while CJ Hawk pops up to his feet. CJ reaches down to grab his leg, but Will Ralston kicks him off. Ralston and CJ get to their feet, before making eye contact from separate sides of the ring. The crowd give their staredown a very minor round of applause (45/0). The two circle each other before locking up again. CJ backs Will Ralston into the ropes. The ref starts to count to make CJ Hawk break the hold. Hawk let's go in after the one count. CJ backs off a little, but Ralston gets in a cheap shot as he backs up.

"Ralston just took a cheap shot at his stablemate." David said.

"His career is on the line idiot. He needs to get dirty to win the Wildcard title." Glenn said.

Will immediately kicks CJ in the gut before pulling him against the ropes. Ralston kicks him in the gut and Irish Whips CJ, but Hawk hangs onto Will's arm to himself. Before Will can react, CJ Hawk blatantly kicks the right kneecap of Will Ralston, sending him to a kneeling position. CJ then grabs Ralston's arm, before going behind Will and pulling them into an X Shape. Will is forcefully forced to his feet from behind by CJ Hawk. CJ goes for a Straight Jacket Suplex, but Will backflips out of it and lands on his feet as CJ Hawk lands on his back. While on the ground, CJ wraps his arms around Will's leg and starts to get up. Will is hopping on one leg as CJ Hawk has possession of his right leg. Will attempts an Enziguri, but CJ Hawk ducks it while keeping ahold of Will Ralston's leg. CJ then pulls Will Ralston in the air, before dropping him with a Leg Breaker. He follows that move up by connecting with a Dragon Screw Leg Whip. CJ follows that by trying to lock in the Twisted Claw (Leg Scissors Cross Knee Lock). He is able to get it locked in as Ralston is automatically screaming in pain as CJ Hawk is using both arms to prop himself up. Ralston looks like he's about to tap out before realizing that his career is at stake. If he taps out now, then his career ends with no wins to his name. So then he tries his best to start crawling. He's seventeen feet away if goes forward, so he tries to move his body to the right, which is the closest bottom rope. CJ has had the hold in for thirty seconds at this point as the crowd isn't reacting much in support of Will. Nonetheless, Will Ralston reaches the bottom rope and CJ breaks cleanly, actually getting light applause (40/0)

CJ Hawk backs up, allowing his friend to get up. Ralston takes his time to stand up, limping a bit from being in the hold. Ralston looks over at CJ, who offers a lock up. Will limps over to CJ Hawk and slaps his friend across the face, yelling 'Do I look like a joke to you'. To which, CJ replies with a right hand across the face. CJ then delivers a pair of rights to jaw, before running off the ropes, building momentum for the Talon Kick (Leaping Spinning Heel Kick), but Will ducks underneath it and CJ flies over his head. Will sees his chance and puts CJ in a Gutwrench. He connects with his signature Black and Gold Powerbomb (Gutwrench Powerbomb)! Will takes a few seconds to adjust his kickpads and sell the knee, before sliding over to CJ Hawk.

….

1

…..

…

…

…

2

…

…

Kick out at 2.45!

Will groans as a minor 'CJ' chant (50/0) is heard. Will gets to his feet and stomps on CJ's body, a little frustrated, before limping away once the ref tells him to back off. The 'CJ' chants grow (61/0), before Will taunts that it's over. Will picks CJ up while grabbing his arm, ready to hit Glasgow Pride (Regal Cutter). But when he runs, forward to do it, CJ spins around and pulls Ralston back by his arm and delivers a Michinoku Driver! CJ Hawk then pulls Will Ralston up, not wasting time as the crowd is reacting to the match now, more than they were previously (65/0). CJ delivers the Eye of the Hawk (Pumphandle Driver)! CJ has Will in a pinning position!

…..

1

…..

…..

…

….

2

…

…

….

Kick out at 2.85! But CJ Hawk immediately transitions the kick out into the Twisted Claw!

"Twisted Claw! Does the career of Will Ralston set like the sun over Estadio Azteca!" David Harkness screams as mentions the blue sky is turning an orangish red color as the sun is beginning to set in the background. Ralston raises his hand, possibly ready to tap. But he stops. Knowing that if he taps to CJ Hawk that it's over. But the crowd is behind CJ and not Will. Ralston has failed so many times before in ACW. And tonight…. It's no different. He taps and CJ immediately lets go to an applause (65/0).

"CJ Hawk has retain the ACW Wildcard Championship and ended Will Ralston's ACW career at 9:33." Disco Inferno said as CJ sits up, realizing what he just did.

"This has to hurt CJ Hawk. This is his stablemate." David said as CJ stands up and is handed his title as Ralston is crawling over to him. CJ offers his hand.

"Will Ralston wanted the stipulation. He should've known better against a guy like CJ Hawk who can catch anyone at the wrong time and score a win." Disco Inferno said as Will accepts the hand and whispers something at CJ, before raising his hand. Will quickly leaves the ring, limping so CJ can celebrate.

"Will Ralston may have never won a match but Fight without Honor and his match against Detrick Cyrus as well, will live on forever as some of the best matches in ACW History." David Harkness said, putting over his in ring work as we see CJ Hawk raise the ACW Wildcard title.

"As for CJ Hawk. He made defense number one and is looking really strong right now. This is his fifth win a row and his last loss was against the, for now, current ACW World Champion, Roman McIntyre." Disco Inferno suggests.

"Maybe CJ can trade in and we'll see a different story play out between Roman and Hawk." David Harkness ponders as we fade away to CJ Hawk slapping the hands of some members in the front row, except one fan wearing a Freddy Escobar shirt

* * *

Backstage Chris Wolf is seen bashing his head into a locker repeatedly.

"I'm not a joke… I'm serious…." Every sentence he continues to bash his head into a locker, blood dripping down as a bruise is visible on his forehead.

" No, you are." A voice said. Chris Wolf stopped bashing his head against the locker and aggressively turned his head to the voice. There he sees Katarina Love.

"What are you doing here?" Chris said.

"Jumping ship." Katarina said.

"Jumping ship?" Chris Wolf said

"From Despair to the Blood Money Syndicate." Katarina said.

"What is that?" Asked Chris Wolf.

"The newest faction in ACWs faction war." Katarina replies

"Why do you want me?" Chris asked

"I didn't. Our leader did. " Katarina said

"And that is…." Chris asked, before Katarina smiled and pointed behind her at the door. Suddenly it opens and in wheels a familiar face on a motorscooter.

"I'm back." Evan Neal said.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for over a month." Chris Wolf asked, a little surprised.

"Despair...but they won't be an issue for me much longer. They'll be nonexistent by the end of the year. " Evan chuckles

"Okay, second question, why do you want me? What is this all about?" Chris asked.

"You're a joke. Everyone thinks that about you. I see the hatred in your eyes of being called that. You're desperate. Desperation makes people do crazy things. Crazy things lead to good results if it works out. In the Blood Money Syndicate it will work out. If you want to be more than a one trick pony, you can join me. But If you want to stay a joke then don't accept the offer." Evan offers, before signalling to Katarina and heading to the door. Chris Wolf contemplates for a second, looking back at the caved in locker with his face imprinted.

"Wait up. I'm in." Chris Wolf said, before following after the two.

* * *

" **ACW Season 2 saw people walk on Glory Road to the Throne"**

 **Said she tired of lil' money, need a big boy**

 **Pull up twenty inch blades like I'm Lil' Troy**

 **Now it's everybody flockin', need a decoy**

 **Shawty mixin' up the vodka with the LaCroix, yeah**

 **G-Wagon, G-Wagon, G-Wagon, G-Wagon**

 **All the housewives pullin' up (up, up, up)**

 **I got a lot of toys**

 **720S bumpin' Fall Out Boy**

The bell rings as Jesus and Sicario stand side by side as Detrick and Freddy are on their respective sides of the ring looking at the pair. Sicario instantly delivers a kick to the gut of Jesus, turning on him and throws him out of the ring. He says 'I'm the guy'. He then turns his head to be given a double leg takedown from Freddy Escobar who proceeds to mount him and deliver hard right hands to the head. Cut to Jesus looks under the ring and pulls out a Steel chair. However once turns around Detrick runs across the ring apron and kicks the chair in Jesus' face knocking the chair out of his hand. Detrick follows up by doing a Springboard Moonsault onto Jesus, knocking him down.

Sicario goes down, but Freddy picks him up, before hitting a Rolling Release Suplex onto the ladder that was jammed into the corner. Sicario sits up holding his middle back, before Freddy is put in a Cobra Clutch by Jesus. Freddy can't react before Jesus Garza does a Cobra Clutch slam onto the ladder that Sicario is currently laying on. Both men are stacked on top of each other, before Jesus puts each of his hands around a rung of the ladder, pulls it out from in between the middle and top turnbuckle with Freddy and Sicario on top and does a Fall Away Slam, sending both men and the ladder flying.

"Oh my lord, what power by Jesus Garza!" David said

 **You was talkin' shit in the beginning (mmh-mmh)**

 **Back when I was feelin' more forgivin' (more forgivin')**

 **I know it piss you off to see me winnin' (see me win)**

 **See the igloo in my mouth when I be grinnin' (I be grinnin'), yeah**

Cut to Detrick who had been watching this hits Jesus with a Superkick, before running at Sicario. Detrick does a Sunset Flip Powerbomb off the ring apron through a table!

Both are thirteen feet up the ladder, with only one rung left before the top. Freddy reaches over and hooks Jesus up for a Fishermen's Suplex. Freddy then pulls Jesus Garza off his ladder and falls down with a Perfect Plex onto Jesus Garza.

"These people are speaking for me right now." David said, referencing 'Holy Shit' chants

"Freddy sacrificed himself to take Jesus out. He might regret it if Detrick or Sicario get to their feet." Evan said

Cut to Sicario then pushing Jesus, however Jesus' legs end up getting stuck on the top rung, saving him from falling fifteen feet, but causing him to get stuck in a Tree of Woe. Jesus tries to pull himself up, but Sicario does a Mariachi Death Stomp (Diving Double Foot Stomp) on Jesus Garza! Sicario crashes to the ring mat as Jesus hangs lifeless.

 **Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me**

 **Hundred deep when I roll like the army**

Cut to Freddy grabs Detrick's leg. As this happens, Sicario is climbing up the other side. Detrick yells at Freddy to 'get off' noticing Sicario climbing up. Sicario is four rungs as Detrick finally kicks Freddy off his leg. But Freddy grabs Detrick by his jorts and pulls him down to the ring mat. Sicario is on the final rung as Freddy tries to climb up as quick as he can. Sicario hits Freddy with a Switchblade Kick, the second he reaches the top rung. Freddy's head smashes against the top of the ladder, before he falls down onto Detrick, who was getting up. Sicario pulls the Wildcard Championship down!

"Sicario has secured the ACW Wildcard Championship in 15:24.

 **Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely**

 **It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (wow, wow)**

"She has waited months for this rematch. Natalia Rodriguez has completely changed her entire mindset. She changed her morals. Everything she has turned on or given up has led to this moment in Los Angeles. In this arena, Natalia lost the title in under two minutes to Diamondust. Not too far from here, she lost her title rematch at Final Destination in her mentors last memory of her before his passing. Tonight, she wishes to come full circle and reclaim what is hers." David said as the crowd is warm to Natalia on this evening (85/0)

 **Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me (on me)**

 **Yeah, your grandmama probably know me (know me)**

 **Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely**

Cut to Diamondust is still on her feet, but stumbling which give Natalia the perfect chance to run off the ropes and come back with a Dark Flames (Handspring Cutter)! The crowd is on their feet (90/0) as Natalia hooks the leg

"Is it over already?!" Evan questions

…..

1

….

….

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

…..

3

"It is! Natalia has finally overcome Diamondust at 56 seconds! Natalia has won her second ACW Womens Championship, making her the only two time champion ever!" David exclaims as Natalia sits up on her knees elated that her journey to beating Diamondust is over.

 **It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (wow, wow)**

"56 seconds….The Dark Phoenix that Diamondust brought out of her did bite her in the backside. Natalia Rodriguez is on top of the world again at the same event, in the same arena where she won the title the first time." Evan said as Natalia excitedly snatches the title and raises it in the air to a great reaction (90/0)

 **Everywhere I go (hey)**

 **Catch me on the block like I'm Mutombo (wow)**

 **750 Lambo in the Utah snow (skrrt)**

 **Trunk in the front like that shit Dumbo, yeah**

Azriel looks up at Malice who is stand on top of the Devil's Playground, 30 feet in the air with a Singapore Cane. Azriel instantly begins to scale the wall of Devil's Playground as the crowd stand on their feet in horror as the King of Despair is climbing that wall like he's Spiderman. Cut to Malice swings the Singapore Cane downward catching Azriel on the back of the head. Azriel stops climbing to grip the back of his head as Malice sits down on the edge of the cell so his legs dangle off it. Malice jabs the Cane downward into the face of Azriel. Malice does it again, this time catching Azirel in the eye. The crowd gasps as the King of Despair falls twenty Five feet onto the ring floor, hitting his legs and then falling completely onto his back. Malice then leaps off the cell and delivers a splash across the chest of Azriel.

"They're dead! They're fucking dead! There is absolutely no humanity here! Azriel is bleeding from his eye and Malice just squished him with a dangerous splash." David Exclaims

"The Devil won. Azriel has to be broken after that!" Evan exclaims.

 **Cut the roof off like a nip-tuck**

 **Pull up to the house with some big butts**

 **Turn the kitchen counter to a strip-club**

 **Me and Dre came for the**

 **When I got guap, all of y'all disappeared (wow)**

Azriel looks under the ring and pulls out a dog collar with a chain attached to it. Azriel wraps it around Malices throw and pulls on the collar hard when he loops it around his throat to choke him. Once it's as tight as possible he locks it and drags Malice up by the chain. Azriel uses the chain to Irish Whip Malice into the steel post. Malice slumps down but Azriel pulls him up. Azriel pulls Malice in and does a back body drop sending Malice right onto the ring apron. Azriel wraps the chain of the collar around his fist and smashes it against Malices head. Cut to then reaches under the ring and pulls out a jesus candle, probably from the dollar store or dollar general. Azriel pulls a lighter out from under the ring and lights the candle. Azriel walks back over to Malice, taking his sweet time, knowing that Malice isn't going anywhere. Malice is out of it. He isn't moving, he is just swinging back and forth. Azriel then tips over the candle over Malice's head. Candle wax pours down onto the head of Malice, waking him up and causing him to scream in agony before he starts to choke on the tight collar again.

"There is no lord and savior for Malice tonight. That wax is burning the scalp of Malice." David said

"This is sick." Evan said

 **Before I dropped Stoney, none of y'all really cared (cared)**

 **Now they always say, "Congratulations, " to the kid (kid)**

 **And this is not a 40, but I'm pourin' out this shit (yeah)**

 **Used to have a lot, but I got more now (yup)**

 **Made another hit 'cause I got bored now (yup)**

Malice rolls out of the ring and spears Azriel, sending him and Malice through the door of Devil's Playground! The crowd chants 'Holy Shit!' as both men lay on the floor of the ring, near the ramp side. Cut to Azriel wraps his hand around Malice's throat and looks down at where David Harkness and Evan Neal were sitting. Both commentators run out of the way as Azriel chokeslams Malice down toward the announce table. But Malice doesn't crash through it. He goes spine first into the sharp corner of the announce table. A massive roar of horror is heard followed by stunned silence from Los Angeles.

"Jesus Christ almighty! End this goddamn match! His spine went into that sharp corner after a Thirty foot Drop! He could be crippled." David screams as doctors rush over to Malice along with the ref

"Azriel aimed for that corner. I know it. He purposely lifted him in that angle." Evan said before the bell rings.

"The ref has awarded the match to that evil man, Azriel at 17:37. This was uncalled for." David said as Hail to the King begins to play as Azriel stands on top of Devil's Playground as medics rush down with a stretcher.

 **Always goin' for it, never punt fourth down**

 **Last call, Hail Mary, Prescott touchdown, ay (yeah)**

 **Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me (on me)**

 **Hundred deep when I roll like the army (hey)**

Erin is about to get in the ring by climbing up onto the ring apron. However, Sofia sweeps Erin's legs causing her to hit her back against the ring apron. Suddenly Izzy dives through the middle and top ropes with a Hurricanrana in mind only for Sofia to stop her as she attempted to spin and lift her up onto her shoulders before doing a Powerbomb into the chest of Erin who was laying on the ring apron. Cut to Sofia goes for a Discus Elbow Smash but Izzy ducks underneath it before jumping up to the ring apron. Izzy jumps up to the top turnbuckle ready to Springboard but Erin was up and pushed Izzy from behind, sending her crashing face first against the ring mat inside the ring. Sofia jumps up to the ring apron and hooks her up for a Full Nelson, but Erin elbows her in the face. Sofia backs off and Erin charges at her for a Spear. Sofia Reynoso leapfrogs over her, causing Erin to crash head first into the steel post. Erin's head splits open as the crowd looks on in horror as a puddle of blood drips down Erin Frosts skull.

 **Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely**

 **It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (wow, wow)**

 **Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me (Goddamn)**

 **Yeah, your grandmama probably know me (Goddamn)**

Izzy runs at her and jumps onto Sofia's shoulder's and spins around doing a headscissors over the top rope sending both of them onto the ring apron. Both get to their feet but it's Izzy who strikes first with a Enziguri, causing Sofia to become dazed again. Izzy then puts Sofia between her legs and hits her signature Tigress Driver (Tiger Driver)! Sofia's neck bends against the ring apron. Cut to Izzy springboards into the ring, but Springboard right into a Chill Out (Superkick). The crowd explodes at the spot (99/0) as Erin falls on top of Izzy.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…

….

3!

"Izzy has been eliminated at 9:26, but Sofia and Erin are worse for ware." David said

"Erin got her head cracked open and less than a minute ago, Sofia was driven neck and head first into the hardest part of the ring. This is anyone's ballgame. Who will be the Road to Glory Champion? The Hippie from Hope or the Peoples champ? Jeez, I really lose either way." Evan says

 **Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely**

 **It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (wow, wow)**

Sofia looks over from the ring apron, still lying there with her arm leaning against the bottom rope. She makes eye contact with Erin Frost, who is sitting up with some of hair colored red from the cracked skull. Cut to Sofia gets to her feet and pulls Erin up, before connecting with a No Scope and floating over into a pinfall.

….

1

…..

…

….

…..

2

….

…..

…

Kick out at 2.70!

 **G-Wagon, G-Wagon, G-Wagon, G-Wagon**

 **All the housewives pullin' up (up, up, up)**

 **I got a lot of toys**

 **720S bumpin' Fall Out Boy**

 **You was talkin' shit in the beginning (mmh-mmh)**

 **Back when I was feelin' more forgivin' (more forgivin')**

 **I know it piss you off to see me winnin' (see me win)**

 **See the igloo in my mouth when I be grinnin' (I be grinnin'), yeah**

But Sofia doesn't dwell on it too long as she drags Erin up and hits a Second No Scope, before rolling through it and lifting Erin onto her feet. Sofia lifts her up and tries slide her down her back for the Gran Final (Weapon X), but Erin reverses into a Sunset Flip!

…..

1

….

….

….

Sofia kicks out at 1.75. Both women get to their feet and Erin Frost hits a desperation Chill Out, before falling down on top of Sofia.

….

1

….

….

…..

…

2

…..

…..

…..

…

Kick out at 2.85!

"Are you kidding me?! Sofia has not chilled out and is not going to give Erin Frost this important win!" David said, getting excited

"These women are bleeding, tried and battered. Both have sacrificed their bodies for this match and this one opportunity. Who is going to Main event Final Destination 2?" Asked Evan

 **Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me**

 **Hundred deep when I roll like the army**

 **Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely**

Erin pushes Sofia off, causing her to roll to her feet. Erin then pops up and wastes no time hitting an Arctic Fury! Erin rolls her over onto her back and hooks a leg

…

1

…..

….

…..

…..

2

…...

…..

…

…

Kick out at 2.99!

"That wasn't three?! Are kidding me? Where the hell does Sofia get all this fortitude from!?" Evan freaks out

"I have chills running down my arm Evan! This is awesome! Wrestling is fucking great and this is fucking why! Sofia Reynoso and Erin Frost both are looking to face Natalia Rodriguez at Final Destination 2 in Estadio Azteca. They are giving it their all tonight and god dammit…..I love A-C-W!" David said

 **It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (wow, wow)**

 **Hundred bands in my pocket, it's on me (on me)**

 **Yeah, your grandmama probably know me (know me)**

 **Get more bottles, these bottles are lonely**

 **It's a moment when I show up, got 'em sayin', "Wow" (wow, wow)**

Gran Final connects. Sofia lays beside Erin for five seconds to sell the effects of the match before rolling her over onto her back and hooking a leg.

…

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

….

…..

…..

3!

"After 21:33 beautiful minutes of physical professional wrestling, Sofia Reynoso has earned the ACW Road to Glory Championship and the right to face Natalia Rodriguez in the main event of Final Destination 2 in her hometown of Mexico City, Mexico, inside the famous Estadio Azteca." David said as Sofia smiles as she sits up. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Alexis Espinoza and Phoenix come down with Alexis grabbing the R2G Championship from the pedestal and Sofia's ACW Factions Championship from the timekeeper before the song changes to In the Air by Natalie Taylor

 **I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord**

 **And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord**

 **Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord**

They circle around the ring as "Jason." Chants are heard loudly throughout the Staples Center. Ash gets Sabre into the ropes, but Sabre reverses so Ash is in the ropes. Then Ash does. Then Jason then. Then Ash. Over and over again around the entire ring, when go back to where it started, but Ash has Jason against the ropes at that point. But Sabre pushes Ash off. Ash stumbles back but stands on his feet as Sabre rests his elbows on the top rope, chilling a little while looking at Ash. A loud "This is Awesome" chant is heard as the two look at each other.

 **Well, if you told me you were drowning**

 **I would not lend a hand**

 **I've seen your face before my friend**

"Big Match energy in the Staples Center tonight." David said

"I've never heard a louder reaction for a match than this one. This match is one of the most important matches in ACW history so I shouldn't be surprised." Evan said

Cut to Jason runs off the ropes and comes back into a dropkick from Ash. Jason takes the move but stays up. Ash gets to his feet and Jason hits the Best Dropkick in the Business to a standing ovation. "That's how you do a dropkick motherfucker." He yells down at Ash.

 **But I don't know if you know who I am**

 **Well, I was there and I saw what you did**

 **I saw it with my own two eyes**

 **So you can wipe off that grin,**

 **I know where you've been**

 **It's all been a pack of lies**

Cut to Sabre turning around in time to see Ash jump onto the top rope intending to Springboard, but before he can spring back, the Ace smartly Superkicks Ash's right leg causing him to trip on the rope and bounce down onto the ring mat. Following his epic fall, Ash has both his legs crossed for the Cloverleaf. Ash puts up a small fight but Sabre is able to turn him onto his stomach and lock in the Cloverleaf. Jason then walks over to the steel post and starts to climb up the top turnbuckle. Ash is on his feet in time for Jason Sabre to soar across the sky and down onto him with a Final Hour. Too bad for our Ace, Ash avoids it, using his hands to push Jason downward onto the floor. Cut to Ash quickly turns the boos into "This is Awesome" chants (99/0) by hitting a Springboard 450 Splash to the outside.

"Ash and Jason both put it all on the line with risky moves. It paid off for Ash." Evan said

"We have just passed the ten minute mark in this incredible matchup. I think Jason wants this match to go long so he can play the long game. But with Ash taking risks like that and it working out, the Ace of Pro Wrestling might have a wrench put in his plans." David said

 **And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord**

 **Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord**

 **Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord**

Ash runs across the barrier and jumps off with a Clothesline. Ash is able to get to his feet, pulling Sabre up with him. Ash puts him in a front facelock and runs off the wall of the guard rail before spinning into a Tornado DDT. Cut to The ref going to say ten but Ash does a Triangle Moonsault to break the count! Cut to Jason starts to get up and Ash springboard into the ring, attempting the Burning Phoenix (Springboard Flipping DDT), but as he goes to flip for the move, he finds himself stuck as Jason has him in the air in Suplex position. Death-Plex (Vertical Suplex into a Backbreaker) to a mega pop!

Ash takes some time to figure out where he is, before turning around and standing up on the turnbuckles. Ash soars off of them with a Phoenix Splash, getting very high, before crashing down on top of Jason and hooking a leg.

….

1

…

…

….

…..

2

….

….

Kick out at 2.5

"For twenty five minutes, these two warriors have gone back and forth, and still neither has put either away! The Fighting Spirit of Jason Sabre! The Will to Survive of Ash Russo! Something has to give at the Staples Center!" David said going into one of his signature speeches

"I don't like either man, but not even I can deny the fortitude it takes to face a man of both of their talents in a wrestling match and survive this long. But it is clearly taking a toll on both of them as they look spent after this." Evan said

"That's what Jason wanted. Ash being spent and not being able to start fast paced string of moves. However I also know that he didn't want to be down right now and hit with a Phoenix Splash." David adds

 **I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord**

 **And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord**

 **Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord**

Ash slowly stumbles to his feet. Jason jumps in the air for it, but before he can wrap his arms around Ash's head, Russo puts him in a waistlock while Jason's horizontal in the air and pulls him down into a Bridging German Suplex! Sabre's shoulders are down!

…

1

….

…..

…..

…

2

….

…..

…

Kick out at 2.63!

Ash still has the waist lock in despite the kick out and pulls Jason onto his feet, before running towards the corner. Chaos Theory connects! Sabre's shoulders are down

….

1

…

….

…

…..

2

….

….

….

Kick out at 2.7!

 **I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord**

 **And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord**

 **Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord**

 **And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord**

 **Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord**

 **Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord**

Ash still has the waistlock around Jason! He lifts Sabre up, but instead of doing another German Suplex, he drops down to one knee, underneath Sabre and pushes up, having Jason in a Electric Chair position. The crowd watches with baited breath as Ash pushes one of Sabre's legs back and reaches up, ready for the Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel), but as Ash pulls him down, Jason flips both legs outwards, rolls off Ash's shoulders as he prepares to go down and catches Ash with a Final Blow from outta nowhere! The crowd explodes, but Jason can't capitalize. "A-C-Fucking-W" chants (102/0) shake the Staples Center in Los Angeles as both men lay in the middle of the ring.

"Did you see that counter! My goodness! The Ace somehow, someway, escaped Burning to Ashes and might have dealt the Final Blow." David shouts, excited

"That darn Jason did it again. He needs to pin him! We're over half an hour in already!" Evan said

A lot of time has passed as the crowd has not let up with their chants. Jason crawls over toward Ash and simply lays an arm over Russo's chest, hoping that this is it.

…

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

….

….

…..

….

Shoulder up at 2.89!

Ash Russo connects with Rebellion! Ash takes a few seconds, before laying his back across Jason's chest and hooking a leg.

….

1

…

….

….

….

2

….

….

….

…...

Kick out at 2.98!

The crowd can't believe it, but they are glad as Russo is stunned. Cut to Russo gets to a vertical base first as Jason is using the turnbuckles to stand up. Ash charges toward him, but Sabre explodes out of the corner with a desperation Slingblade! Jason stumbles up to his feet as Ash gets up as well. Jason rocks Ash with a Superkick, before going behind him and grabbing his wrist. Final Strike connects! Jason still has control of Ash's arm and pulls him up. Ash's head leans against Sabre's chest, tired after this match. Jason then hits Ash with a second Final Blow! Jason takes a few seconds to let the crowd react, before rolling Ash over onto his back and pinning him, hooking a leg.

…

1

…

…

…..

…

2

….

….

…..

….

3!

"After, 35:14, Jason Sabre has achieved the honor of becoming the men's Road to Glory Championship and the right to pick his opponent for Final Destination 2 in Mexico City at Estadio Azteca. What a performance by the Ace! He pulled through in an absolute classic." David said as Jason lays on the ring mat, beside Ash.

 **ACW World at War & Episode 16-19 will be live from the United Center in Chicago, IL**

 **ACW Final Destination 3 will be live from AT &T Stadium in Arlington, TX **

* * *

"It is time for the ACW Factions Championship match as Freddy Escobar and La Rebelion look to end their long standing feud." David Harkness said as the sky was darkening from blue to a black night.

"This feud has been torture for Freddy Escobar. He lost his home. His fiancee. His bus. The respect of the public eye. His stepdad. He lost everything. When ACW started he was a successful business man. Now look at him." Glenn said.

"Yes Freddy was on the decline. But Freddy Escobar has been on a little bit of a roll with a series of wins and the fact that him and his brother Detrick have reunited." David Harkness said.

"Erin Frost was a key component to uniting them. Can they work together and win the Factions Championship and end the story. The betting odds are close but it is in Hope's favor." Glenn said.

 **Father, father, unforgivable**

 **This is my house, you made it personal**

 **It's always trouble when they go too far**

 **Nobody mention my familia**

The pop is the biggest of the night so far (99/0) as Freddy Escobar steps out onto the stage on top of Caesar Montana's shoulders. The screen behind them is a Mexican Flag version of the Hope symbol as the Eagletrons say 'La Familia'. Freddy is wearing Red tights with gold accents and a crown design on the back. Caesar is wearing Red MMA style shorts that says 'Property of Freddy Escobar inc.' on it and 'Not Trademarked' in much smaller lettering underneath. Freddy spreads his arm's from on top of Caesar's shoulders before Erin appears from behind and pats Caesar on the back, scaring him and sending Freddy flying off his shoulders. Freddy lands on his feet, a few feet down the ramp and looks back saying 'Dammit Caesar'. Erin Frost is wearing a 'Love is Frosty' crop top and high waisted Jean shorts. Erin and Caesar meet him down the ramp and then all three look back so Detrick Cyrus could come out to his own pop (97/0). His mask was Red with the word 'Familia' going the side in silver. Detrick was wearing jorts and Jordans that matched his mask. Detrick walks down the ramp, pounding fists with his brother before leading them to the ring. Their music fades as 'Rebelion' chants start up and the two brothers look at each other right away knowing that this isn't going to be their night to be fan favorites.

 **Feel it comin' in the air (Yeah)**

 **And the screams from everywhere (Yeah)**

 **I'm addicted to the thrill (I'm ready)**

 **It's a dangerous love affair (What's up, c'mon)**

The crowd starts to clap to the beat of the songs intro as anticipation builds. Fire starts to pop up from the side of the stage as Rhianna's voice is heard. Then the when the song kicks in a Lowrider rolls up from the side of the stage, driven by Jesus Garza. The crowd goes insane for the established Mexican heroes (104/0). Rey Aguayo is in the passenger's seat drinking a Corona. Alexis is sitting in the back above the backseat. Phoenix is standing on the hood of the car, showing his incredible balance as he stands straight as Jesus shows off the hydraulics and he doesn't even move, basically being a hood ornament. Jesus then gets out the car with Aguayo as Phoenix jumps off the hood. Alexis stands up in the car, looking around at her hometown. She has the Mexican Flag around the back of her neck. She is wearing torn skinny jeans and a gray La Rebelion tank top. Alexis steps out, almost taken aback by the reaction. Rey Aguayo is seen spraying his beer into the crowd while wearing Jean shorts himself, with a Mexican flag design on the back pocket and a La Rebelion Bandana on his head and arm. Jesus is wearing his blank tank top and Jeans and has sunglasses on, that he gives to a little Mexican boy, who marks out. Phoenix is the only one in actual ring attire wearing a Mexican Flag print of his traditional mask and long tights. They all enter the ring and do the signature La Rebelion pose as we see cameras are out taking photos. Jesus and Rey look ready to party as their music ends. Alexis is seen looking at Detrick and Freddy, who are both serious and looking back at her while talking to each other. Erin steps onto the ring apron as Freddy says something to Caesar before him and Detrick step on the ring apron. On the other side, Alexis points at Jesus Garza causing the other two to step out and him to smirk.

The bell rings as Caesar Montana starts things off with Jesus Garza. The two big men lock up as the crowd is behind Garza, much more into this match than the previous one. Both struggle to get an edge in the battle of power, before Jesus backs Caesar up a couple inches. But then Caesar pushes Jesus of. Garza reels back but comes right back at Caesar locking up again. This time it's Jesus who is moved back a couple inches. Then Jesus pushes Caesar to break up the lock up. Caesar reels back a couple inches, before Jesus flexes in front of him to a big pop from the female community. Caesar replies by doing the same to boos from the female community. 'Dammit Caesar' Freddy facepalms. 'Sorry boss. I thought I would be cheered' Caesar said. The two big men then circle each other, before running past the other and bouncing off the ropes. Both Shoulder Block each other, sending each man a few steps backwards before catching themselves. Both are trying to show they're stronger, but at the moment it seems like they're even. They both do it again to the same result, just with both men standing on opposite sides of the ring. So then they resort to blows. Jesus initially gets the edge, but then boos rain down as Caesar fights back. Jesus then delivers a kick to the gut and tries to Irish Whip Caesar, but the big man from Hope's team reverses. Jesus comes back with a Flying Shoulder Block to knock Caesar down! The crowd is ecstatic (92/0) as Jesus slaps his chest and shouts curses in Spanish. Caesar rolls over to his teams corner and tags in Erin.

Jesus smiles and winks at her. Big Papi Cool is right in front of Erin and flexes his right arm. "This...this is what a real muscle looks like'. 'I'm taken' Erin said, before chopping Jesus across the chest. Erin then delivers a pair of forearms, taking the fight to the bigger man. Jesus was caught off guard as Erin Frost connects with a Heart Punch. Jesus backs away as Erin tags Detrick into the match. Detrick enters with a Springboard Axe handle to back of Jesus Garza. Jesus drops to a knee, before Detrick runs off the ropes. Jesus pops up and tries a clothesline but Detrick ducks underneath it, continuing to run. Jesus turns around into a Springboard Crossbody from Detrick. Detrick gets to his feet quickly and connects with a dropkick to Jesus, before going over to his teams corner and tagging Freddy Escobar into the match. The two brothers both Irish Whip Jesus. Freddy performs a drop toe hold onto Jesus, right into a Spinning Back Elbow from Detrick Cyrus. Detrick leaves the ring as Freddy attempts a La magistral cradle!

….

1

….

Kick out at 1.10.

"Freddy and Detrick seem to be working fine in the early goings of this match." Glenn notes.

"I think both have put their differences aside. Freddy is a changed man and the brothers are back." David Harkness said.

Freddy puts Jesus in a headlock while he's on the ground, but Jesus quickly gets to his feet and lifts him up before pushing him off. Freddy attempts to catch him with a Roundhouse, but Garza is able to use Escobar's leg to push Freddy up in the air and onto his shoulders. Jesus Garza performs a Spinning Powerbomb on Freddy, before lifting him up again and doing a Release Powerbomb! Jesus picks Freddy up and takes him closer to his team. Jesus tags Rey Aguayo in. Jesus then takes Freddy back toward the middle of the ring, before Irish Whipping him toward Rey Aguayo who's waiting in the corner. Rey uses the momentum of the Irish Whip to catch Freddy and deliver a Reverse STO into the second turnbuckle. Rey then goes for a pinfall as Jesus exits but only gets an early two. Aguayo mounts Freddy so he can deliver a pair of right hands to the side of the head, before pulling him up. Rey delivers a few forearms, before backing him into a neutral corner. Rey lifts him up to the second turnbuckle but Freddy fights back with a few punches to the head. Freddy then uses his foot to kick Rey away. Freddy then dives off the top turnbuckle to deliver a Tornado DDT to Rey Aguayo! Both men are down, but Freddy is quickly crawling over to his teams corner. Freddy tags Detrick back into the match.

Detrick enters the ring, noticing that Rey Aguayo is close to his teams corner. Detrick rushes over and grabs Rey by the foot. But Rey turns onto his back and kicks Detrick off, before lunging over and tagging Phoenix into the match! Phoenix enters the ring and quickly forces Detrick into his teams corner with a Front Dropkick. Erin slaps Detrick's back. Phoenix runs toward Detrick Cyrus and hits a Hesitation Dropkick. With his back turned to the actually legal Erin, the hippie from Hope decides to wait. Phoenix connects with a standing 450 Splash on Detrick, but the impressive feat would quickly become irrelevant as Erin enters the ring and schoolgirls Phoenix from behind.

…..

1

….

….

"That sneaky little hippie!" David comments

"It's also intelligence from Erin. CJ Hawk could use some of that." Disco chimes in

…

Kick out at 1.6!

Phoenix and Erin get to their feet. Phoenix leans backward to avoid the Heart Punch and attempts an Enziguri. But Erin ducks. Erin attempts Chill Out (Superkick), but Phoenix ducks underneath it. Phoenix leaps in the air to attempt a Monkey Flip but Erin lands on her feet. Phoenix kips up as Erin turns around and the two staredown to a big pop (90/0) for their exchange. The two circle each other, before Phoenix comes to a stop in front of his teams corner. Alexis says something to him. Phoenix then extends his hand so Alexis can tag into the match. The crowd is popping as Alexis wrestling is very rare in ACW. The two women circle each other as everyone waits. 'Reina del Sur' chants are heard in support of Alexis. The two women the lunge at each other with Erin's right connecting before Alexis's. Frost then runs off the ropes, ready to Clothesline her, but Alexis bridges her body backwards to avoid it. Erin stops herself from hitting the ropes and turns around to see Alexis leap up in the air and bring her down with a Leg Drop Bulldog. Alexis follows that up by jumping onto the middle rope in front of Team Hope and using it as a platform to hit a Step Up Enziguri to Caesar Montana! Caesar is knocked off the ring apron as Alexis backs up. Freddy is about to enter the ring out of anger, but the ref and Detrick hold him back. Suddenly, Phoenix sprints across the ring, jumping over the top rope with a Shooting Star Press onto the standing Caesar. Detrick sees this and decides to join the fray by delivering a Frog Splash onto Phoenix off the ring apron, while the Bird of War is still down after hitting the move! The crowd is chanting 'A-C-W!' as Alexis tags in Rey Aguayo before running off the ropes. Alexis delivers a Triangle Corkscrew Crossbody to Detrick Cyrus on the outside. The 'A-C-W!' chants just grow (96/0)

"It is Mayhem in Estadio Azteca over this ACW Factions Championship match!" Screams David Harkness.

"We're a little over eleven minutes into this match and none of these eight have stopped. This is what we should've expected when the Factions title is on the line and a feud this rich is also in play." Disco said.

Inside the ring, after that chaos, Rey Aguayo is behind Erin, who is unaware of his presence as she gets up. Rey puts her in a Hammerlock and turns her around for the Caida Del Rey (Hammerlock DDT)! But Erin surprisingly counters into a Northern Lights Suplex into a pin!

….

1

….

…

….

…..

2

…

Alexis Espinoza breaks it up with a Crossing Borders (Shooting Star Knee Drop) to the midsection of Erin. Alexis rolls away as Rey Aguayo rolls over and puts an arm across Erin's chest.

…..

1

…

…

…

Freddy breaks it up! Jesus Garza enters the ring, running towards Freddy, but Caesar pops up out of nowhere to deliver a Pounce! Freddy is shocked. "You actually did your job!" Freddy said as Caesar smiles like a goof before Alexis hits the big man with Worldwide (Tilt A Whirl Stunner)! And just like that, Caesar goes down. We then notice Alexis has stood up and only her and Freddy are standing. A loud 'Si' chant (101/0) over the two main proponents of this massively popular feud staring down each other. Freddy is uneasy. Alexis, at least on the surface, looks like she's ready to kill. The ref tries to tell both that they're legal, but that doesn't stop the Queen of the South from approaching Freddy. Superkick from Detrick Cyrus! The heat then pours in (0/98) as The Lucha Warrior ruined the big staredown. Detrick ignores the heat, deciding to tell Freddy to get his head in the game. Freddy snaps out of whatever state he was in and gets on the ring apron with Detrick.

"Detrick ruined a big moment, but it might've been the best. What was up with Freddy Escobar?" David questions

The heat for Detrick dies down as Erin Frost crawls over and tags Freddy into the match. Freddy enters and delivers a pair of jabs to the face of Rey Aguayo, before doing the Shane O Mac shuffle and delivering a Left Hook. Freddy then grabs Rey's legs and locks him in a Figure Four Leg Lock. The crowd 'woo' before they 'boo', still in support of the Mexico natives and Mexico City girl. Rey Aguayo starts to pull himself backwards as Freddy slides across the ring mat with the Figure Four Leg Lock still in. Jesus Garza and Phoenix on up on the ring apron. Both have their hands out ready to tag. Rey is eleven feet away. Freddy tries his best to pull him back closer to his team and it works. Rey is Thirteen feet away now. Rey looks like he's about to tap out. Jesus runs into the ring and charges toward Freddy and Rey. Detrick Cyrus jumps over Freddy having Rey in a Figure Four Leg Lock to hit Jesus with 915!

"Jesus is out! Rey might tap! Will we have new Champions?!" David Harkness said.

"You forgot about Phoenix!" Glenn points out

Phoenix runs toward the scene as Detrick is ready to catch him. However, what he wasn't ready for was Phoenix front flipping over his head, performing a 450 and landing right on Freddy with a 450 Splash! The hold is broken! A massive 'Rebelion' (99/0) is heard as Detrick is shocked over the leaping ability of the young Phoenix. Suddenly Detrick is given a receipt as Alexis Superkicks him from out of nowhere! Phoenix quickly slingshots himself onto the ring apron to meet Erin Frost, but Erin shocks Phoenix with a Chill Out! Phoenix is loopy as Erin kicks him in the gut and delivers an Arctic Fury (Candian Destroyer) onto the ring apron! "Holy Shit!" chants (101/0) are heard as both fall onto the ring apron.

"And once again, it's Alexis and Freddy inside the ring!" David hypes.

The crowd notices this too. Just Freddy and Alexis standing. Everyone else is down. The two are inches away from each other. Freddy realizes it. Then… Alexis slaps the taste out of Freddy's mouth. 'Fight me Puto' and he did as he delivered a Clothesline that knocked her down. 'Puto' chants the crowd over what they just saw. Then it sets in what Freddy just did. It's not the chants. It's himself. He regrets what he just did. Freddy looks down at Alexis who is starting to get up. Freddy lifts her up in position for the Princes Crown (Double Underhook Spinning Facebuster). Freddy looks over at his brother, who is on the ring apron and saw what happened. Detrick and Freddy look at each other. Then Detrick nods at his brother, before being clotheslined out of the ring by Jesus Garza. Jesus then turns around only for Caesar to Cactus Clothesline both of themselves down. Freddy still has Alexis up for the Princes Crown. But then he let's go and Alexis slides off his shoulder. Alexis connects with Double or Nothing (Trouble in Paradise using a Knee Strike instead of a kick) out of instinct when Freddy turns around! Alexis is initially surprised at everything that just happened. Then she remembers the task at hand tells Aguayo to end it, helping him to his feet. Rey nods at the Queen of the South. He picks Freddy Escobar up and sets him up for Caida Del Rey. It connects! Rey pins Freddy.

…

1

…..

…..

…

…

2

…..

…..

….

….

3!

"After 20:20, La Rebelion has retained the ACW Factions Championship for the second time." David Harkness as the crowd pops huge (100/0) for the home team winning.

"Freddy had it won! Freddy could've been champ! What was wrong with him?" Disco said, blaming him for the loss as La Rebelion celebrate with the titles as Run this town plays. Jesus and Rey pop open some Carona's in the ring as Phoenix watches on.

"I don't know. For about a year this stable has made Freddy's life hell. Yet tonight, after he struck the leader of the team, I saw sympathy from him. Maybe… maybe he isn't a complete prick." David Harkness said as Freddy is seen walking up the ramp with his head down. We see Detrick and Erin watching him from ringside and Alexis doing the same from in the ring, before remembering that she has to do La Rebelion's signature pose with the titles. They do it before we fade away.

* * *

We fade into the Spirit Realm where a Large Golden Cobra is laying on the floor. Suddenly a blade from inside the snake pierces through and slowly, but surely rips a hole into the snake. A pair of hands reach out and pull the skin of the snake apart before the snake's skin is torn in two as Flynn Horde walks out of the Cobra's body, covered in juices as the blade is in his hand. He walks out.

"Another one down." Flynn Horde said before coming to a stop at the sight of Salem Erebus sitting crosslegged.

"Thou shalt not kill another creature's spirit." Salem said from his crosslegged position as Flynn stands over him. Flynn points his blade at Salem, who sits their calmly, not reacting.

"Seth Sullivan is dead. His spirit belonged to me and I killed her." Flynn Horde said.

"Thou shalt not killed without proper cause" Salem said

"These spirits are the reason why my father is a disgrace and my mother has never met her son. If that isn't proper cause Salem, then I think you need to change the commandants." Flynn Horde said, showing more emotion than ever before. And the emotion is anger as the edge of the blade touched Salem's chin.

"To Earthrealm, you're stoic and mysterious, but in the eyes of the Reaper, you're not. You will never kill all the spirits for what they did to your father. You will never see your mother in this or any other lifetime. I wish you would just stop this senseless crusade. Your mother will be freed." Salem said.

"You're not allowed to do anything." Flynn said.

"If you drive that blade further into my face, I will." Salem said as Flynn kept the blade where it was. "I am warning you Flynn."

For a second Flynn held his ground and then he withdrew his sword.

"I will never stop Salem until one of two things happen. One, my mother's soul is restored. Or two, I kill every single spirit and behead you." Flynn declares. Salem nods.

"I understand. Neither will happen, but I understand." Salem said.

Salem kept sitting Crisscrossed as Flynn looks down at him with a serious look on his face.

* * *

 **(No Escape Video Package)**

 **The New Godfather from the Godfather OST** plays as we see Ash Russo sitting at the head of Anarchy's table

"It was here where the four of us celebrate our victories. Licked out wounds in our losses. This is where we became family." Ash Russo narrates over clips of Anarchy in the ring with Ash having a microphone and then a quick clip of Ash, Roman and Jasper drinking at the clubhouse.

"We were bonded by the force of another man and that man's greedy game. Now we are divided by the force of that man's father and his greed." Ash Russo said as we Richard Montoya sitting down in an office before fading into an image of Aldo Montoya

We then cut to Roman McIntyre sitting in the spot Ash once sat in.

"You know, I think the split of Ash Russo from Anarchy can be explained when you think of who Ash Russo is. A self absorbed, self righteous prick who refused to change with the times." Roman said. "I was on a warpath…"

 _Roman backs up into a corner and does his roar again as CJ Hawk gets to his feet. Roman charges at him at full speed. Roman connects with a Silent Kill! Roman hooks the leg!_

 _"That's it! That has to be!" David said_

…

 _1_

… _.._

…

… _.._

…

 _2_

 _"Not this guy! I hate him too!" Evan said_

… _._

… _._

…

… _.._

 _3!_

 _"It doesn't matter how you feel about him. After 12:37 of intense action, Roman McIntyre has won the ACW Wildcard Championship!" David said as Roman sits up on his knees and is handed the title_

 _Then we cut to Roman plucking Detrick off the top turnbuckles and across his shoulders with his chest facing the ceiling. Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer) connects! Roman hooks the leg_

"I even took Azriel down. Not once. Not twice. But three times." Roman said

 _"Silent Kill!" Screams David as Roman McIntyre slides in from behind, jumps over Detrick and hits Azriel with a Silent Kill! Before cutting to…._

 _Roman then runs all the way down the aisle and hits Azriel with a Silent Kill, bringing down the wedding set on with them as the arch falls down._

 _Followed by switching to ACW Destiny_

 _Azriel turns around as Roman dashes. Silent Kill connects! The crowd counts as Roman hooks the leg_

…

 _1_

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _.._

 _2_

…

… _._

… _.._

… _._

 _3!_

 _"Three! !Three! Three! Roman McIntyre has won the ACW World Championship after an insane 20:36. Azriel has finally been dethroned!" David said as Aldo enters the ring with the Championship as all the other parties involved start to disperse while clapping for Roman._

 _"I didn't think I'd ever see the day! It's a party in Monterrey over the King being knocked off his throne after everyone in the kingdom helped Roman win." Evan said as Aldo helps the bleeding Roman up and hands him the ACW World Championship._

"Yet you didn't look happy…."

 _Ash Russo looks at Roman, before turning his back and walking backstage_

"Because when I beat Azriel it became clear that Aldo's way was the right way and you couldn't accept it." Roman said, before we heard the voice of Furno Moxley

"Who cares about Anarchy? Last I checked there's four other guys in the match including the winner, me, Furno Moxley!" Furno narrates as Cold by Evan's Blue begins to play over a clip of him hitting Rey Pantera Jr with a Devil Trigger

 _"Furno Moxley has punched his ticket to Final Destination 2 in Mexico City, Mexico at 5:41. The Hound of Justice is going to be in the No Escape match." David said as Furno gets his hand raised as Raptor and Aiden enter the ring_

 **Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster**

 **Can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back**

Ash looks back at Richard.

"How does he sleep at night? How has he slept over the last eight years?! After everything! You know Richard, the President has put this country to hell and it's people to hell. As far as I'm concerned, I won't ever walk with the President." Ash Russo said, before turning his back to Richard and beginning to walk away. "Maybe now you understand."

"Ash…." Richard calls as he keeps walking. "You're in the No Escape match."

Ash stops, surprised, but his back was turned to Richard, so he couldn't see it.

"This changes nothing Richard. We'll never be on the same side." Ash said, before continuing to walk

"I know." Richard said as he watched him walk away.

 **But just remember that when I touch you**

 **The more you shake, the more you give away**

 **Cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never**

 **We're far from comfortable this time**

 _"They left you for dead...You disappeared...It's time to return and strike back as the fourth man in No Escape...the time has come…." Richard said_

 _The camera pans see someone with his back turned and a trench coat that covers his shoes. We slowly pan up to see a crow on the back of the trenchcoat._

 _"Damian Crowe, it is time for the Revenant to return." RIchard Montoya said, before the man turns around to reveal his face painted face for the first time before we flash back to Ash Russo lighting him on fire at Final Destination._

 **Cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never**

 **We're far from obvious this time**

 **Wait, another minute here, time will kill us after all**

 _"Damian Crowe! The Revenant is back!" Screams David as Ash Russo looks from the ring apron to see Damian Crowe. He, like the crowd, haven't seen him since his disappearance last year. Ash has no idea how to react as he sees the ghost from his past. Crowe looks back at Jasper who's getting up. Crowe kicks him in the gut and hits a Reaper's Curse (Snap Double Underhook DDT)! The ref calls for the bell as Damian gets to his feet, looking at Ash Russo. Damian holds up four fingers._

 **Now can you feel its second hand wrapped around your neck**

 **So fall into my eyes and fall into my lies**

"Are you freaking kidding me! Mason pulled off the upset at 1:37!" David Harkness shouts over a clip of Mason hitting New Belief on Anthony Dre.

 **But don't you forget**

 **The more you turn away, the more I want you to stay**

 _Detrick climbs up to the top and sets Rey up for a Back Suplex off the top. But Rey twists his body, wrapping his legs and arms around both of Detrick's shoulder. Rey Pantera Jr does a Crucifix Driver off the top turnbuckle into a Crucifix Backslide!_

… _._

 _1_

…

…

…

… _._

 _2_

…

…

…

…

 _3/ Detrick kicks out!_

 _"I am absolutely stunned! After 4:43, Rey Pantera Jr shocks the world and sneaks a victory over Detrick Cyrus!" David Harkness said as Rey Pantera Jr rolls out._

 **Cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never**

 **We're far from comfortable this time**

" _Six men are entering No Escape. I'm the worst out of all of them. But I have RJ with me. Maybe I can pull this off." Mason Rivers said_

" _I have Mason on my side to take some punishment and help win the ACW World title. Then I'm going to be the one that everyone says should be the leader of Hope." Rey Pantera said_

 **Cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never**

 **We're far from obvious this time**

 **You're so endearing, you're so beautiful,**

" _Beat up Damian Crowe. Then shock the world and win the ACW World Championship. Yeah, that sounds like a good gameplan." Furno said_

 **Well I don't look like they do, and I don't love like they do**

" _The bottom line is this. Me and Roman are going to fight at some point and for everyone's sake, stay out of my way. I have a lot of angst and violence to unleash on him. Ash Russo is never selling out to New Order. If I stand alone then so be it. Unlike Roman, I don't need a crew to be something in this world." Ash Russo said_

 **But I don't hate like they do**

 **Am I ever on your mind?**

 **Cold, but I'm still here, blind, 'cause I'm so blind, say never**

 **We're far from comfortable this time**

" _No Escape… No more words need to be said. This is my match to win and I will win." Roman McIntyre said_

 **Cold, now we're so cold, mine, and you're not mine, say never**

 **We're far from obvious this time**

* * *

"It is time for the No Escape match. Six men will step into this dome, but only one will survive." David Harkness said as we see a shot of a chain like dome with a metal grating floor that has been elevated to the ring apron. There are four glass pods that superstars will be held in.

"We will start with two. Every three minutes another man will join. The last person standing will be the ACW World Champion." Glenn explains as we see that the sky is pitch black at night as the roof that was over the roof, containing the No Escape dome is no longer there.

"Who do you got Disco?" David asked.

"Roman McIntyre. I know the betting odds are split, slightly favorIng Ash Russo. With Damian Crowe being a distant third. I can't go with Ash over Roman." Glenn said.

"The winner of this match will receive the second iteration of the ACW World Championship." David Harkness said as we see the new ACW World Championship. It has a white strap and is similar to the UFC Championship, before the Legacy belt debuted. Except the letters are changed to ACW.

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That's all me—that's all me**

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

 **That tan flag—that's all me**

The pop is minor as Bodega Bamz is on stage, rapping Navy, repeating the hook. Rey Pantera comes out, nodding his head to the beat of the music. Pantera daps with him, before walking down the ramp. The crowd is mixed for Pantera (35/35) as he is wearing a Black Panther mask (In the style of Tiger Mask) while wearing a non match green hoodie that says 'New Gen. New Legacy' on the back. He is wearing Dark Blue tights with Silver accents. He takes the hood off and enters the Dome, before going to his pod.

 **All I ever wanted**

 **Was to give you all I had to give**

 **I have always done what**

 **I have ever said I would**

 **I can say the same for**

 **Say the same for you my friend**

 **Why does it always seem like**

 **You would rather do me in**

There is some heat as a jeep pulls onto the top of the stage. We can see through the windshield that Raptor Reigns is driving as Aiden Black is in the passengers. The crowd boos as Furno Moxley is seen in the back looking ready to enter the No Escape match. Raptor drives him down, before Furno jumps out from the back revealing his attire. He is wearing black cargo pants with a black top that has a small Hounds of Justice logo on the upper pectoral area. Furno bumps fists with Aiden and slams his hands against the hood before entering the No Escape match. He looks right at Pantera and spits on his pod, before being forced into his pod by the refs. Raptor and Aiden can be seen driving back up the stage in the background.

 **Evil Terminators**

The lights in Estadio Azteca go out as a clip of Damian Crowe being burned alive and laying on the ground after Final Destination 1 is shown on the screen. Suddenly the screen goes black. Suddenly an actual crow appears on top of the stage. Smoke then shoots up in around the crowd. Then when the smoke disappears we see Damian Crowe standing in the birds place. The lights are turned up a little bit at his appearance. The crowd cheers (80/0) as he walks down wearing Black cargo pants, with a crow outline on the bottom part of the pants. Black sleeveless glove on the right hand and black rocker gauntlets on both wrists. Black tactical vest with a crow on the front. He walks down the ramp slowly and enters the Dome, before entering his pod.

 **Money and the power**

 **Once you get a 'lil they just want to take you down (cause)**

 **I got the money and the power**

 **Once you get a 'lil they just want to take you down (cause)**

 **We've been going hard for too long**

 **Can't get enough, what is you on?**

 **Really ain't nothing, I could drop that**

 **Wake up in the morning, make it all back**

As the intro to the song plays, Aldo Montoya comes out with a smile on his face as the crowd cheers loudly (92/0), then as the song actually starts, Roman steps out to a much bigger pop (101/0) wearing a long golf trench coat and shiny gold pants. He has pure gold chains around his necks. The song kicks in and he raises his arms as Money with Aldo's face shoots from the beak of the Eagle above stage into the air and down onto the crowd and ramp. Roman has the first ACW World Championship (Similar to the WWF Winged Eagle title) around his waist as Aldo follows the focused star down. Roman enters the No Escape match and enters the ring, being the first to do so. Then he rips his Gold breakaway pants off to reveal his Gold and Red tights and more importantly cause a Pyro to explode up from the top of the dome and into the sky unleashing a large golden pyro display above everyone's head. Following this, Roman takes off his chains and title, before heading to his pop.

 **Can you hear the silence?**

 **Can you see the dark?**

 **Can you fix the broken?**

 **Can you feel, can you feel my heart?**

 **Can you help the hopeless?**

 **Well, I'm begging on my knees**

 **Can you save my bastard soul?**

 **Will you ache for me?**

The excitement from the crowd isn't the same as boos rain down (0/71) when a beating heart appears on the screen that says Mason Rivers. Mason comes down smiling, just happy to be there. He throws up the heart on the top of the stage as the crowd boo. They boo even louder when paper hearts shoot out from the eagle's beak (Far less cooler than Aldo bucks). Mason walks down the ramp smiling as people give him the finger and throw balled up paper hearts at him. He is wearing blue tights with matching kickpad, elbow pads and knee pads. Each with a heart. Mason enters the No Escape giving Rey Pantera Jr a thumbs up (He looks away pretending not to know him), before entering the ring since he has to start the night.

 **I've been away, a little while, sometimes I just can't help myself**

 **When my mind's running wild, I seem to lose grip on reality**

 **And I try to disregard the crazy things the voices tell me to do, but it's no use**

 **I tried to own it, write songs about it**

 **Believe me I tried, in the end I needed to breathe**

 **Find inspiration, some kind of purpose**

 **To take a second to face the shit that makes me, me**

 **All I needed was the last thing I wanted**

 **To sit alone in a room and say it all out loud**

An acoustic version of Asking Alexandria's Alone in the room plays as we see a video package of Ash sitting alone in Anarchy's old clubhouse at the head of the table. The camera pans around Ash Russo so we see pictures on the walls of the Clubhouse. The anticipation builds as Ash stands up and walks toward the middle of the table. Suddenly Ash Russo pulls out a switchblade and smashes a picture of him, Lacey, Jasper and Roman on the wall, leaving the switchblade in. The song then switches back to the original version as we come back to the arena and a line of fire trails down the ramp and then surrounds the top of the stadium. Estadio Ezteca looks like it's on fire as Flames then rise on top of the stage as matching graphics appear. The fans are bathed in a deep crimson light. Ash Russo walks straight through the fire to a big pop for the visual (99/0). Ash is wearing a 'Ash Russo' T shirt with the A in a burning version of the Anarchy logo and black jeans. His fists taped. Ash walks down with purpose and enters No Escape and it's ring. The fire all goes away as Ash looking right at Roman, before turning back to Mason Rivers, who is looking a little nervous after that entrance.

The bell sounds as Ash Russo and Mason Rivers are the first two people to start in the No Escape match. Mason offers a handshake to boos (0/65). Ash kicks his hand away as the crowd chants 'Kill the Gringo' despite both men being white. Mason then offers a lock up, to which Ash replies by slapping him across the face and whipping him off the ropes. Mason comes back into a Hip Toss. Mason quickly rolls out of the ring, onto the steel grated floor, but Ash follows him out with a baseball slide. Mason falls right on his ass as Russo stands on the ring apron. Mason gets to his feet, only for Ash to take him down with an Asai Moonsault, starting to earn the crowd back since they were a little quiet post entrance because of a La Rebelion win and Mason's lack of overness in the area. Ash walks over to Roman's pod and looks at him. Roman keeps his cool as Ash says 'I hope you're next'. Roman just stares out him. Suddenly Ash sees Mason's reflection behind him through the glass. He is trying to catch him from behind with a Toe Kick, but Ash ducks it without turning around. Mason kicks the glass pod, before Ash turns around to see Mason hopping on one foot holding his hurt foot. Ash then sweep kicks the leg of Mason Rivers, tripping the kid up. Ash shakes his head in disappointment.

"I'm not going to lie ...I am questioning whoever thought Mason Rivers been in one of the main events was a good idea." David Harkness groans, embarrassed for him.

"We could have had Dre." Glenn reminds us.

Ash picks Mason up and drives his face against Roman's pod, pushing it against it. Roman just watches, stoic as Ash screams 'This is you. This is Aldo. This is No Escape'. Ash follows his short speech by letting Mason go after suffocating him against the glass. Ash then grabs him by the hair before throwing him over the top rope and back into the ring. Ash waits on the ring apron until Mason gets up before Springboarding into the ring with a Springboard Front Dropkick that sends him to the ring mat. Russo gets to his feet as the countdown begins. Ash waits, looking straight at Roman

5

4

3

2

1

The buzzer sounds as the light lands on….

"Rey Pantera Jr is number three!" David Harkness said.

"Hope has both of their guys in." Disco Inferno said.

Ash turns his head to Pantera Jr who steps out of his pod and looks at Ash. Ash hunches over, calling for Rey to enter the ring. Rey enters the ring just in time for Mason to chop block Ash Russo from behind. Then Ash kneels down as Mason holds onto Ash's left leg as Rey Pantera Jr runs toward him and delivers a boot to the side of the head. Rey Pantera then stomps on Ash while allowing Mason to stand up. Pantera stops stomping Mason and directs traffic, as Mason picks Ash up and backs him into a corner. Ash does a knife edge chop, before Mason delivers a Shoot kick to the chest of Ash. Mason takes a few steps back as Rey grabs Ash's arm. Rey Pantera Jr Irish Whips Ash Russo out of the corner toward Mason, who catches him with a Roundhouse kick! Ash stumbles away into the arms of Rey Pantera, who hits him with a Spanish Fly! Rey hooks a leg as Mason lays on his back, to add weight on top of Ash.

….

1

….

….

…..

…..

2

….

Kick out at 2.10!

Mason goes back to stomping on Ash Russo's body as he seems to be getting more aggressive with Rey in the ring. Mason lifts Ash up and does a Spinning Heel Kick to the midsection before hitting him with a Switchblade Kick to the back of the head. Rey Pantera has climbed up to the top turnbuckle at this point and tells Mason to pull Ash closer to the corner. Mason does so, before backing up. Rey Pantera Jr jumps off with a 450 Splash, but Ash raises both his knees and Pantera crashes ribcage first into them. Rey falls to the wayside, rolling near the bottom rope after crashing, holding his midsection. Ash starts to get to his feet, so Mason tries to take advantage with a Superkick. But Ash catches his foot and swings his foot away, so Mason's back is to him. Ash Russo connects with a Step Up Enziguri to the back of the head! Ash Russo then guts underneath his legs and lifts Mason up into Electric Chair Position. Ash connects with Burn to Ashes (One Winged Angel)! Ash has him in a pinning position.

….

1

…..

…..

….,.

…

2

…

…

…..

…

3!

"Ash Russo has eliminated Mason Rivers in 5:56 as the countdown begins to the next entrant!" David Harkness said.

4

3

2

1

"Roman McIntyre is in! The World Champ has entered the match!" Glenn Gilbertti said.

Rey Pantera notices this and tries to get the jump on the World Champ by running across the ring and jumping up to the top rope as Roman exits the pod. Rey Springboards at him with a Tornillo, but Roman catches him in his arms. The crowd pops as Roman delivers a Fall Away Slam, back first into the chain wall behind him. Roman sits up and looks into the ring, where Ash Russo is staring a hole through him. The crowd explodes (103/0) at the sight of the two. Ash is challenging Roman and Roman doesn't back down. Roman storms into the ring only for Ash to Dropkick him back outside of the ring! Roman lands on his feet as Ash goes for a Triangle Moonsault to the outside, but Roman catches him on his shoulder. Roman runs toward his old glass pod, before lawndarting Ash Russo, face first into the glass. Ash is down as Roman roars to a massive reaction (105/0). Then Roman is hit a Reverse Poisoned Frankensteiner from behind by Rey! The back of Roman's neck crashes into the steel grating.

"Roman and Ash completely forgot about Rey Pantera Jr in favor of their fractured relationship." David Harkness said.

"Rey was smart to wait until Roman did some damage to Ash before striking." Disco Inferno said

Rey decides to go after the lighter Ash Russo by picking him up and dragging him closer to the ring. Junior then lifts Ash up into the turnbuckles from the outside. Ash's legs are dangling outside of the ring as Rey Pantera climbs up but Ash is quick to hit him with a right hand to the gut. Ash does it two more times, before standing up on the outside of the middle turnbuckle with Rey Pantera Jr. Ash hits Rey Pantera Jr with a Swinging Neckbreaker off the middle and onto the Steel grating below! Both men crash as we hear a loud thud. Both men are rolling around in pain as Roman is on his feet, rubbing his neck. Roman looks over to see Ash using the ropes, trying to get up. Roman runs toward Ash, but Russo sees him coming and pulls down the top rope. The ten second countdown starts Roman flies over the top rope and back into the ring. Roman gets up as Ash is about to Springboard, before Pantera Jr grabs his leg from the floor and pulls him back down. The buzzer hits.

"Furno Moxley is in!" David Harkness said.

As Ash's leg is trapped by the arms of Rey Pantera Jr, Furno enters the ring as Roman is getting up. Furno hits a Running Back Elbow to Roman, taking him down. Furno then runs off the ropes and dives over the middle ropes with a weird Suicide Dive. Due to the elevated floor, Furno goes into the middle of Ash's body before going down. Furno stands up, after that Suicide Dive, hopping around as Pantera gets to his feet. Furno hits Rey with a couple of jabs. However, Pantera replies with a Knife Edge Chop, before Furno lifts him up over his shoulder and rams him, backfirst into the Chain wall. Furno then follows up by using that momentum by lifting him over, by hitting a Samoan Drop onto the grating. Furno gets up, holding his lower back. Furno then walks right into a Superman Punch from Roman. Then the camera pans back to reveal Ash Russo standing on top of the pod behind Roman. Roman turns around in time to see Ash turn around and deliver a Moonsault onto him!

"Everyone is down!" Glenn calls.

The fans wait initially starting a Roman chant before stopping as all four race to their feet. Rey Pantera Jr reaches his feet first and enters the ring as we see red lines on his back from the Samoan Drop. Ash rolls inside the ring and uses the ropes to stand up in the corner. Rey Pantera pulls Ash away from the corner and goes for his signature, Panther Claw (Standing Sitout Shiranui). But when he attempts to jump backwards for it, Ash catches him in a waistlock. Ash holds Pantera in the air for ten seconds as he flails his arms and legs, before dropping him with a Bridging German Suplex into a Pinfall!

…

1

…..

…

…

…

2

….

…

Kick out at 2.39!

Ash gets to his feet and stands in the corner, stomping his right foot, signalling for Rebellion (Claymore Kick). Rey ascends to his feet as runs toward him, only for Roman to cut Ash off with a Silent Kill (Spear)! The crowd goes insane (102/0) not seeing that coming. But before anything else can happen, Furno Moxley runs into the shot, past Roman and delivers the Devil Trigger (Bicycle Knee Strike) to Rey Pantera Jr. The ten second countdown starts. Roman turns his head and watches as Furno hooks Pantera's legs, looking back at McIntyre to make he doesn't do anything

…

1

…..

…

…

….

2

…

….

….

…..

3!

"Rey is eliminated at 11:56 as Damian Crowe is second away from entering." David Harkness said.

The buzzer hits as Crowe's pod opens. Furno and Roman turn their attention from each other to Crowe. Ash is sitting against a corner, holding his midsection. Crowe exits his pod and enters the ring as three stories submerge in the ring. The story of Damian Crowe being the one who put Furno in jail. The story of Anarchy being the ones who seemingly took Crowe out. And lastly, the story of Ash Russo and Roman McIntyre's broken bond. Ash slowly gets to his feet as the crowd stands up in reverence, chanting 'A-C-W'. Furno and Roman, being the only people who don't dislike each other in this match to a personal level exchange words as Ash and Crowe wait. Suddenly Ash bum rushes Damian Crowe. Damian takes Ash down with an Elbow Strike to the jaw! Roman and Furno rush at Crowe at the same time. Damian is able to give Furno a left hand, but eats a right from Roman. Soon, Furno and Roman start to beatdown on Crowe. They continuously punch him until Crowe slumps to the ring mat. Furno then drags Crowe up as Roman backs off for a second. Damian comes back and catches Furno with a Jumping Clothesline. Roman tries to strike with his own Jumping Clothesline, but Damian dodges it and grabs Roman by the arm. He pulls him into a Short Arm Clothesline! Damian has taken control of the ring, but only for a second as Ash Russo schoolboys him from behind.

…

1

….

Kick out at 1.25!

Both get up at the same time and Ash immediately attempts a Superkick, only for Crowe to duck. Damian goes for the Crowe-Breaker (Codebreaker) and connects. Crowe pins Ash.

…

1

…..

…..

…

….

2

….

….

Ash kicks out at 2.45!

Damian doesn't waste any time by dragging Ash up to his feet and lifts him up for the Death Note (Firemans Carry into a Cradle Tombstone). But before he can even attempt it, Roman hits Damian with a Superman Punch. Ash slides out from behind and pushes Crowe right into a Moment of Violence (Belly to Back Sideslam) from Furno Moxley! All three men jump on to of the Revenant for the pinfall!

…..

1

…

…

….

…..

2

….

…..

…

….

Damian kicks out at 2.89!

"Are you kidding me?! All three men were on top of the Revenant!" David Harkness said.

"The thought of winning the ACW World title makes people a lot stronger than they should be." Glenn suggests.

The crowd chants 'Re-Ve-Nant' (91/0), praising his performance so far as the other three competitors disperse from each other. Damian slowly gets up to his feet and eats a Devil Trigger from Furno, followed by Rebellion from Ash Russo and capped off with a Silent Kill from Roman. All three dogpile on top of him again.

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

….

….

…..

…..

3!

"It took three finishers and a dogpile but Roman McIntyre, Furno Moxley and Ash Russo have eliminated Damian Crowe in 16:41." David Harkness said.

"We have two Vegas favorites still in the match and Furno Moxley who has been overperforming than what everyone originally thought with two eliminations." Disco said.

All three disperse again following that elimination. All kneeling in their respective corners. Suddenly Ash rushes at Roman, only for the Scottish Assassin to catch him with a right hand. But Ash doesn't budge quick and throws some wild rights at the bigger man. Furno is in the background watching the former stablemates brawl as Roman easily takes advantage and throws Ash into the corner, before doing a corner clothesline. Furno then takes advantage by delivering a running axe handle to Roman's back before pulling him away from Ash. Furno tries to hit a Moment of Violence, but Roman does a Lariat into a Backbreaker before Furno can get him off his feet. Furno is on the ground and so is Roman as Ash takes him down with a Dropsault! Ash sees both down, next to each other and heads to the top turnbuckle. Then Ash attempts Phoenix Splash onto both men. But Furno and Roman get out of the way, causing Ash to crash. Ash holds onto his chest in pain as Roman and Furno get up with Ash between them. Both run toward the middle of the ring as Ash is on all fours. Roman jumps up onto Ash's back and uses it as a launching pad to hit a Superman Punch to Furno. Furno is wobbling as Roman lifts him up in position for his other finisher, Fallen Empire (Burning Hammer)! Roman connects with Fallen Empire over Ash's back! Ash rolls away as Roman lifts Furno up and delivers Fallen Empire for a second time, before hooking a leg.

…

1

…

…

….

….

2

….

….

…..

…

3!

"Furno Moxley has been eliminated by Roman McIntyre after 19:06." Glenn said.

"We are down to Ash Russo and Roman McIntyre. Welcome to Final Destination 2. Who will escape, No Escape with the ACW World title. Two former friends. The leader of Anarchy versus the Face of the New Order. Let's fight boys!" David Harkness said going into hype mode

The crowd is electric (105/0) as ever. As the place is shaking while Roman and Ash both get to their feet. The final two. Roman currently has adrenaline running through his veins as Ash feels the same, despite being in the match since the beginning. Ash and Roman lunge at each other. Roman takes Ash down to the ring mat and starts pounding on the head of the smaller man. Roman jabs a few elbows into the forehead of Ash as tries to block with his arms to no avail. Roman gets to his feet forcing Ash up, before throwing him into the turnbuckles. We see a small trickle of blood on Ash's forehead. Roman runs at Russo, but Ash gets both his feet up and Roman runs into them. Ash exits the ring and attempts the Burning Phoenix (Springboard Flipping DDT), but Roman catches him upside down in Vertical Suplex position. The crowd is chanting 'Roman' over the show of strength as Ash is stuck in the air. Seconds pass until Roman finally drops him with a Vertical Suplex. Roman sits up after that display of power as we get a shot of Aldo calling for the end. Roman gets up and stands in the corner, hunched over, preparing for the Silent Kill. Ash is slowly getting to his feet. Ash turns around and Roman goes for it. Ash Russo reverses into a Inside Cradle!

"The lucky bastard!" Disco calls over surprise counter.

…

1

….

…..

…

….

2

…

…

…..

Kick out at 2.69!

"Not so lucky Disco! But Ash almost caught the Champ out of nowhere to win the World title!" David Harkness said

Roman gets up, rattled by the inside cradle. Suddenly, Ash pulls Roman into a Schoolboy from behind.

…

1

…..

…..

….

…..

2

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.75 as Ash once again catches the ACW World Champ off guard. Roman gets to his feet confused at everything that's happening, as the quick as lighting Ash runs off the ropes and connects with the Handspring Stunner! Ash gets to his feet, feeling the moment approaching as he stomps his feet. He backs into the corner, begging for Roman to get up so he can hit Rebellion. The crowd is very much into it as Roman stands up, still rattled. Ash goes for Rebellion, but Roman catches him while he's running with a Silent Kill! Roman hooks a leg!

"Silent Kill out of nowhere!" David Harkness screams

"Just when you thought Ash had him rattled. Roman comes back with a the strongest move in his arsenal!" Glenn said

…

1

…

…

….

…..

2

…..

…..

…..

….

3!

"Roman McIntyre has survived No Escape and retained the ACW World Championship at 23:11!" Announced David Harkness as Roman lays on top of Ash knowing he got lucky as white Pyro shoots up from the top of the dome into the night sky spelling out the name 'Roman McIntyre' amongst the stars.

"With the exception of Mason Rivers in the early portions of the match, Everyone brought their A Game. I know Roman and Ash were heavy favorites, but there were times that I thought Pantera, Furno and Crowe might've pulled off an upset." Disco Inferno said as Aldo enters the Dome with the ACW World title and helps Roman up. The referee hands Roman a plaque that says 'No Escape one winner' and has his name plate underneath. He sets the plaque down for a second.

"Roman McIntyre will be defending the ACW World title in the Third Road to Glory tournament next season. And with the roll he's been on, I don't think anyone can stop him." David Harkness said as Aldo raises Roman's hand as Roman raises the brand new ACW World Championship with other hand.

* * *

Freddy Escobar is sitting on a bench in his locker room with a towel over his head, holding it down. The door opens and Detrick Cyrus walks in his normal attire. Freddy doesn't look up, but see the shoes on the floor and knows who it is.

"I know I screwed things up. I don't need a lecture." Freddy said, disappointed in himself for dropping the ball tonight.

"You didn't screw up. I saw you when you had her in position for the Princes Crown. You proved you changed. You knew that you started this and it wouldn't end until your debt was paid. Just keep your head up. The ACW Factions title will come another day" Detrick said, trying to be uplifting.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Freddy said, removing the towel and putting his head up. "After all this time, it ends with me getting a knee to the face and pinned."

Detrick chuckles.

"You can win some, but you can't win them all." Detrick said.

"I know that first hand." Freddy replied.

"Well, at least you got whatever the hell this is." Detrick said, handing Freddy a small box.

"What did you buy me?" Freddy asked curiously.

"It's not from me. It's from Alexis." Detrick said, before getting the small box thrown back into his hands.

"I'm not that stupid." Freddy said, before getting the box thrown back into his hands.

"If you weren't that stupid, you would've never gotten involved with the drug trade in the first place." Detrick said, before standing up. "If it makes you feel safer, I checked what it was and it won't kill you."

Freddy looks up at Detrick before back at the box. Freddy then takes the risk and opens the box before his eyes light up.

"The Mex Express." Freddy said as he pulled out the keys to the world famous vehicle from the box. He smiles.

"I think it's safe to say that this war is over. You're a better man for going through it but now it's time to step into the next part of you life." Detrick said, before extending his hand. Freddy daps with Detrick while getting up from the bench.

* * *

 **(Fight Without Honor 4)**

 **Skyfall by Adele begins** as we see Azriel sitting alone in the throne room. We then switch over to Jason Sabre having his hand wrapped around Giselle's hand. We get a close up on the hand as the hand of Giselle begins to disappear. Suddenly Jason finds himself sitting on the floor alone.

 **This is the end**

The song kicks in at a shot of Jason Sabre looking down at Giselle in a casket as a flashback to the first episode of ACW.

 _"You need to watch out." Jason Sabre said to the 5'5 woman. Giselle made eye contact with the Ace and instantly the visions of that mystery man returned. "Hey, did you lose your voice or something"_

 _"Who are you?" Giselle spoke._

 _"I'm Jason Sabre. Who are you?" Jason said_

 _"Jason Sabre…" Giselle spoke._

 _"No that's my name. Who are you?" Jason said._

 **Hold your breath and count to ten**

 **Feel the earth move and then**

 **Hear my heart burst again**

We see Azriel sitting on his Throne as we see cracks are forming on the walls around him. We then cut to Jason Sabre putting the hood of his denim jacket up as he begins walking down the sidewalk.

 _"That's going to be known as Azriel's child in the public's eye." Jason said._

 _"You're going to dethrone him before this baby arrives. Then we will reveal the truth to the world." Giselle said. "Destiny will happen"_

 _Giselle then plants a kiss on Sabre. The Ace nods, but little did they know, Micah Hyde was watching from outside the door._

 _"That woman will be the death of my plans." Micah said_

 **For this is the end**

 **I've drowned and dreamt this moment**

 **So overdue I owe them**

 **Swept away, I'm stolen**

Azriel's eyes close while his head tilts down as we see a shot of Jason's eyes open with his head tilting up.

 _"Tell me Micah, what do you know about our newest member." Azriel asked_

 _"Giselle and himself are planning to overthrow you. He is going to stab you in the back and take his unborn child back. Possibly with the added bonus of Despair and ending my reign in Despair." Micah said_

 _"I had the foresight to know such things. That's why I had no problem with the Shadowhunters taking his soul. I knew that he would attempt to overthrow me and steal Giselle away. He thinks that this is his love story, but in reality, it's my world. I control my destiny as well as his and Giselle's." Azriel said_

 _"Do you have a plan?" Micah said._

 _"You are the one who advises me." Azriel replies._

 _"I would let him and Detrick kill each other in the ring first. Being quiet and acting like you don't know is a good strategy. You should wait and then strike, before the wedding." Micah said_

 _"We'll put him to death follow Betrayal." Azriel said._

 _"Lovely." Micah comments. "I'll arrange everything for it."_

 **Let the sky fall**

 **When it crumbles**

 **We will stand tall**

 **Face it all together**

Jason is seen passing by on a sidewalk, but stops, before looking up at the gray-ish sky.

 _"Why did Azriel send you here to get me now?" Sabre asked as he threw a right hand, only for Malice to duck, before getting a body blow to his ribcage. Malice then headbutts Sabre in the face, before tackling him into the glass door of Sabre's shower._

 _"His wedding is next week." Malice said, before Sabre forcefully switches up his spot so he pushes him against the glass door. Sabre then drives his knee into the gut, before throwing Malice to the floor and trying to kick him in the face, hitting Malice in the nose._

 _"He's marrying someone that doesn't want to marry her." Sabre said before Malice popped up and caught the Ace with a right hand to the jaw, causing him to reel backwards._

 _"That is not my issue Jason. I have job to do and unfortunately it involves making sure that you don't interfere in the wedding." Malice said, before putting him in a headlock and pulling out his signature chloroform rag. He tries to put it over Sabre's mouth, but Sabre uses his hands to keep Malice's hand at bay._

 _"You know this is wrong. You can join me and we can take him down together." Sabre screams out, trying to plead, before Malice pushes him onto the ground._

 _"He is my savior! I would never betray him!" Malice declares before pushing the rag over Jason's mouth and nose. Soon, Jason Sabre's eyes closed._

 **Let the sky fall**

 **When it crumbles**

Azriel's eyes open as he looks to the left where a picture of him falls off the wall that is still crumbling.

 _Azriel scowls as Jason Sabre steps out onto the stage. A little bandaged from the match before this. The crowd is chanting 'ACW' as Jason looks over to Ash Russo who has been standing at the side of the stage the entire brawl. Sabre then walks down the ramp avoiding everything. Jason enters the ring and Azriel immediately wraps his hand around Sabre's throat. Azriel lifts him up. Malice breaks it up with a Superkick to Azriel's chin!_

 **We will stand tall**

 **Face it all together**

 **At skyfall**

 **At skyfall**

Jason Sabre is seen running as the wind knocks the hood off his head.

 _Both commentators run out of the way as Azriel chokeslams Malice down toward the announce table. But Malice doesn't crash through it. He goes spine first into the sharp corner of the announce table. A massive roar of horror is heard followed by stunned silence from Los Angeles._

 _"Jesus Christ almighty! End this goddamn match! His spine went into that sharp corner after a Thirty foot Drop! He could be crippled." David screams as doctors rush over to Malice along with the ref_

 _"Azriel aimed for that corner. I know it. He purposely lifted him in that angle." Evan said before the bell rings._

 **Skyfall is where we start**

The entire wall behind Azriel crumbles around him as he sits on the throne, not getting hit by the debris.

 _I care about one thing right now and that's taking away what's important to Azriel, because I am sick of the games he play. Azriel…..I want the Throne. At Final Destination 2, it's going to be you versus me. Winner gets control of Despair…..Fight….Without….Honor….Four!" Announces Jason_

 **A thousand miles and poles apart**

 **Where worlds collide and days are dark**

We see Sabre coming to a stop as we see a bunch of rocks and debris around him.

 _"You stole my wife and my child." Azriel raises his voice._

 _"She never wanted you Azriel! She was your prize for killing people. She fell in love with me and we are the ones who are having a child. She never loved you and that child was never yours." Jason shouts back, before Azriel slams his hand against the table causing it to shake. Jason went silent for a second as he watched how Azriel reacted when he hit that nerve. "You took this farther than you should've. Why can't you accept that Giselle wants to be free?"_

 **You may have my number, you can take my name**

 **But you'll never have my heart**

 **Let the sky fall**

 **When it crumbles**

Azriel finally stands up from his throne and walks down as the cold wind blows past his face.

 _"If you win Fight Without Honor 4, Despair and it's assets are under your control. If I win, I own your entire life. Giselle. Your home. Your unborn child. Aria-" Azriel before Jason pushed his chest against the table with force, driving it into Azriel's chest. Azriel grabs his chest and looks at Sabre's angered face with a scowl over the move._

 _"Don't say the name of my daughter again." Jason said, standing up from his chair with his hands tied up. Azriel stands up ready to kill. Azriel throws flips the table over and walks over to Jason, who headbutts Azriel. The King of Despair quickly grabs Jason by the throat and raises him up by one hand, before pinning him against the wall._

 _"Do you accept the terms of the match for the freedom of Maria and Aria or not?" Azriel asked, choking the life out of Sabre, who's trying to break free, but can't do anything with his hands behind his back._

 _"Yes ...you son...son of a bitch." Jason squeaks out, before Azriel lets go, letting Sabre land on his feet. He falls to one knee, before looking up to see Azriel heading towards a door._

 _"They'll be taken home shortly." Azriel said._

 _"What about Giselle?" Jason coughed up._

 _"She stays with me in the Crypt." Azriel said_

 _"She's pregnant Azriel. That Crypt is not good for the baby." Jason said._

 _"To hell with your baby." Azriel said, cold as ever, causing Sabre to stand up again._

 **When it crumbles**

 **We will stand tall**

 **Face it all together**

 **At skyfall**

Jason comes to a stop, with an intense look at his eyes. As the camera pans around him to reveal Azriel walking his way over his shoulder.

 _"I ain't going anywhere Azriel." Jason squeaks out, before Azriel lifts Sabre up by his long locks and biel throws him against the wall. He then delivers a right hand._

 _"Giselle was loyal before you!" Azriel delivers a left as Jason's lip is busted open. He steps back as Sabre leans against the wall. He then delivers a back elbow across Jason's face, driving the back of his head against the wall, before doing it again and again. "Everyone feared me! No one would dare touch me! I started and ended World War Three! I was a legend! A god! But then you…"_

 _Azriel pulls Jason away from the wall, grabbing him by the hair._

 _"You ... a no one. Someone who calls himself Ace despite doing nothing noteworthy… You changed the world's perspective on me. You embarrassed me. You defied me…. You, a rat without a family…"_

 _Azriel squeezes harder as Jason smiles defiantly while blood drips from his bottom lip._

 _"Someone who didn't know what side to choose…. Someone common…. A person who's nothing but looks and a tragic backstory…. You should be working at a warehouse instead of facing me for my throne…. You should be living in poverty instead of sleeping with my fiance…. You should be alone… no kids…. No future…. But you're not and I hate you for it. Why are you not beneath me?!"_

 **Let the sky fall**

 **When it crumbles**

 **We will stand tall**

 **Face it all together**

 **Let the sky fall**

 **When it crumbles**

 **We will stand tall**

 **Face it all together**

 **At skyfall**

Azriel stands face to face with Jason Sabre. Sabre looks up at Azriel with pure hatred in his eyes as Azriel has the same look in the same vein of Ryu vs Akuma.

 _Jason Sabre stands in front of Giselle's casket, looking down at his former wife. We notice Detrick Cyrus in the background, over Jason's shoulder watching. Jason's hand is touching the casket. Jason Sabre looks like he's about to break as both hands shake as he grips the edge of the casket. He holds his head down as a tear drips down onto Giselle's tanned skin._

 _"I'm sorry." Jason quietly grunts out as Flynn and Malice (Who is still in a wheelchair) look over to the people of Hope on the other side, both sides understanding the hurt inside Sabre. Suddenly all of them stand up for some reason._

 _And that reason was Azriel, who was now standing behind Jason. Jason Sabre turned around, hatred in both their eyes. Jason was ready to kill as Flynn, Detrick, Asher Darma (in a White Kurta), Yul Bannok (In a White suit with black tie combination with a rag that has a G engraved in it), CJ Hawk and Jesus Garza (Who's also in a traditional suit, but has a black bandana tied around his bicep with a G) all get up to break up a fight at the funeral. We see that ACW World Champ, Roman McIntyre was about to do the same, but Aldo and Jasper signal for him to not do anything. Azriel raises his hand stopping everyone._

 _"On Sunday. Not today." Azriel said to Jason, before throwing a rose into Giselle's casket._

"No honor." Azriel said

"We're too far gone from Honor. I stole your fiance. You kidnapped my wife. Now we're ending it." Jason Sabre said looking up at him.

* * *

"Fight Without Honor 4. This match is a match that Jason Sabre has owned over the last two seasons, but he's going against Azriel with weapons at the seven foot tall man's disposal." David Harkness said.

"That last thing you said will help Jason though. He can use weapons. Also he can take a beating like no one else. I think the Height and power of Azriel will help, but Jason's Fight Without Honor experience and malicious intent might change the balance to his favor." Evan Neal said.

 **Watch your tongue or have it cut from your head**

 **Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid**

 **Children roam the streets now orphans of war**

 **Bodies hanging in the streets to adore**

 **Royal flames will carve the path in chaos**

 **Bringing daylight to the night**

 **Death is riding in the town with armor**

 **Because thail take all your rights**

 **Hail to the king, hail to the one**

 **Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun**

 **Hail to the king (hail, hail, hail, the king)**

The crowd boos loudly (0/102) as a repeated red and white light flashes on and off around the stage to the guitar riff. The Despair insignia is on the big screen while the Eagletron reads 'King of Despair.' Suddenly at the sound of the drums, coming in three pairs, red flares shoot into the night sky that is now filled with stars. As the song actually starts two Lions walk out onto the stage, pulling Azriel out on a chariot. Azriel is standing, wearing a crown on his head. He is wearing his signature black leather tunic and pants combo with studs, in the vein of Undertaker at Wrestlemania 28. The Lion's roar from the top of the stage as Azriel is then pulled down the ramp. The fans in the front row back up as the Lion's pass by them, before stopping. Azriel steps off his chariot, before removing the tunic to reveal his ring attire. He then steps onto the ring apron before stepping over the top rope and into the ring. Azriel stands in the middle of the ring and slightly raises his arms, before fire shoots up from the four corners of the ring. The music fades

 **A Song of Fire and Ice by Ramin Djawadi plays** as the lights are out and a single blue tinted spotlight is on the top of the stage. From the bottom of the stage, Jason Sabre is seen being brought up in a kneeling position. But he wasn't alone. He was kneeling on a Black and Gray dragon (Animatronic of course) that slowly reveals itself as it's elevated to onto stage with a kneeling Jason Sabre is on top of him wearing a metallic armor-esque top and bottoms with chainmail on the sides. He is wearing a Black mask in the style of a Knight with the mask having a metallic look. Jason stands up on top of the dragon and points his finger gun at Azriel.

 **Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground**

 **A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure**

 **You keep me away from the place where you've been**

 **But now I remember why you stay away from there**

 **When you're falling to the ground**

 **What do you see?**

 **Your pride is going down with reality**

 **You may try to stand up**

 **But you'll realize your dreams are gone**

The crowd explodes at the sight (111/0) as the Dragon's wings spread and the dragon raises itself into the air, before flying (through some movie magic practical effects) down to the ringside area. It lands right next to the ring, before the head bends down, landing it's forehead on the ring apron. Jason Sabre uses it as steps into the ring. Jason removes his armor, before looking right at Azriel as he puts his hand on his mask. Jason then removes his mask as a White and silver light hits the ring, shining and Blocking the vision of the viewer for a second. When the light goes away it is revealed that Jason has half his face is painted White, with the Defiance crest in red on the side, which matches his long tights. Jason then backs into his corner as Weight of my Pride stops playing.

The bell rings as Azriel and Sabre stare across the ring at each others with the thought of Giselle's passing on their minds and the intent to take that torment out on the other man. Sabre sprints across the ring taking the fight to Azriel but a couple of punches is no match for one single right hand to the ribcage. Sabre grabs his ribcage area which gives Azriel the chance to deliver a stiff headbutt, bashing his large cranium against The Aces. Jason is already bleeding as he falls on his backside while a thin line of blood streams down the right side of his forehead. Azriel lifts Jason up and drives his elbow into the face of Sabre, causing him to reel backwards and almost fall down. He uses his hands to catch himself from fully falling and gets up, only to duck a right hand. Sabre starts to back up as he continues to duck an incoming Azriel who is not relenting. Nothing is connecting as The Ace ducks continuously. Jason Sabre eventually finally finds himself with his back against the turnbuckles. Sabre ducks one more and headbutts Azriel right in the chin. Azriel backs up being thrown off by the headbutt. Jason elevates himself onto the top turnbuckle, but Azriel closes in on Sabre and climbs up to the second turnbuckle. Sabre thinks quick, watching the monster get closer to the top. Jason reaches down and grabs his head. Jason then jumps off the top turnbuckle, towards the ring apron. Azriel gets his neck dropped into the top rope as Jason lands on his feet on the floor.

Azriel reels back inside the ring before Sabre slid underneath the bottom rope. Sabre gets up and charges past Azriel. Azriel turns around as Sabre comes back with extra momentum and hits a Slingblade to take Azriel down. The crowd cheers extremely loud as Jason gets to his feet. Azriel is up shortly after and gets two high kicks to the pectorals before Jason kicks him in the gut, not relenting. Jason delivers a knife edge chop to the leather clad chest of Azriel. Jason kicks him in the gut and attempts to Irish whip him but Azriel reverses. Jason jumps over the top rope and lands on the ring apron. Azriel runs toward Jason but the Ace pulls down the top rope. Azriel tumbles over and onto the ground below. Azriel gets to his feet and The Black Dragon sets flight with a Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault onto the big man. "Go Ace!" Chants are in full effect in Mexico City (102/0) as Estadio Aztecas 86,000 person capacity is shaking the stadium even after everything that's happened tonight.

"As expected, Jason Sabre is taking the fight to Azriel despite being outpowered by him." David said

"Give this man credit. He lost his wife a week ago after their son was born. But we can give Azriel the same amount of credit, because that same woman was his fiancee." Glenn spoke

"You're right. Both men are emotionally unstable and are taking out their aggression on the other. They are each other's reminder of her basically." David explains

Jason looks underneath the ring for the first weapon of the match and pulls out a black bag. The crowd cheers in excitement as Sabre opens the black bag and poured it onto the floor, revealing a pool of glass. Jason then turns his attention to Azriel who is on his feet near the announce table. Jason delivers a flying forearm smash to the face, causing Azriel to lean into the Spanish announce table. Pepe and Pedro get out of dodge as Harkness does the same from the English announce table. Disco Inferno is stuck in his Disco Lounge so he sits there and observes. Jason slams the back of Azriel's head against the announce table before looking back at the Pool of glass. Jason puts Azriel in a front facelock and pulls him until only his feet are touching the announce table. Sabre delivers a Draping DDT face first into the glass! The crowd chants "Santa Mierda " as Sabre sits up and looks at Azriel who has shards of glass stuck to his forehead.

Sabre gets to his feet and walks back over to the Spanish announce table before pulling the cover off and throwing it down onto Azriel's back as he was on all fours. Sabre then removes both monitors and Carries them in each hand. Azriel gets up and Sabre sandwiches his head with both monitors slamming them into both sides of his head. Jason drops them as Azriel drops to a knee as he is possibly concussed but definitely hurting. Jason doesn't make things better by stomping on the back of Azriels head. Jason lifts the heavier man up by his hair and leather tunic. Jasom delivers a European Uppercut causing Azriel to sit on the announce table behind him. Sabre yells something at David Harkness, who then rolls his desk chair towards Jason. Jason then lifts it over his head and swings it right across Azriel's face, laying him out across the announce table. Sabre puts the rolly chair down before walking over to the ring and looking under it. Jason pulls out a 25 Foot ladder to a huge response from a rabid fire crowd. Jason walks over to Azriel with the ladder and sets it up. He delivers a pair of right hands to keep Azriel down. Jason then starts to climb to the top rung of the ladder and turn around to face Azriel. The audience was on their feet as Sabre does his gun point taunt. But then Azriel sits up on the announce table. Sabre looks down, knowing he's trapped at the top of the twenty five foot ladder. Azriel gets off the announce table and begins to tip the ladder over to the side. The crowd watches in absolute amazement as Sabre falls off the ladder and crashes on the top of the Disco infernos Disco lounge. Jason crashes through the glass roof and through the table, while knocking Glenn down in the process.

"Glenn is down! The Ace has crashed through the lava lounge. This is insane as we are barely eight minutes into this brawl!" Screams David

'A-C-W' chants are strong (92/0) as Jason lays in the glass and wooden table inside the box. Jason has some dried blood on his forehead from earlier as he stopped bleeding. The King of Despair approaches the Lava Lounge and grabs the top of it before pulling himself up. Azriel lower half is dangling from outside the safety box as he reaches inside and grabs Sabre by the hair and pulls him up. Suddenly Jason slams Azriel's face into the glass wall to stop him from doing anything. Azriel upper torso hangs upside down from the Lava Lounge with his back facing Sabre. Jason grabs Glenn's chair and lifts it up before smashing it against Azriel's back, smashing Azriel's front into the glass wall. Azriel slides down the wall and onto the floor inside the Lava lounge. Jason then sets the office chair down and backs up, waiting for Azriel to get up. Jason gets a running start, leaps onto the chair and jumps off it, spearing Azriel right through the glass. Jason hits his head against the wall as both crash through. Sabre looks out of it as the crowd chants 'Go Ace" (100/0) in full support of him.

Azriel lays in the rubble of glass as Jason props his upper body up using his arms, trying to figure out where he is. He then comes to his senses and sees Azriel starting to get up. Jason scales the steel frame around the now broken Disco lounge and gets up so he's ten feet in the air. Jason hits a Final Hour (High Fly Flow) on Azriel the second he gets up. Azriel crashes back into the shattered glass. Jason crawls over to the ring and looks underneath the ring skirt again. Suddenly Jason pulls out the wall of light tubes. Six light tubes taped side by side, a weapon from last years Fight with Honor 2. Jason gets to his feet and leans the Light Tube wall against the ring apron. Jason turns around to see Azriel on his feet using the help of the steel frame of the Lava Lounge. Jason charges toward Azriel, only for the King of Despair to rip a steel beam from the Lava Lounge and bash it over the incoming Aces head. Jason goes down before Azriel throws the beam down and roars like a lion while blood particles are seen flying off his face from the DDT into glass earlier in the match. Azriel looks over at the wall of light tubes lined up and gets a twisted idea. Azriel plucks Sabre off the floor and lifts him into Powerbomb position. Jason desperately begins to throw lefts and rights as Azriel takes all his shots and walks forward. Azriel drops Jason with a Powerbomb into the light tubes. The residue of the light tubes fill the air as everyone gets out of dodge. Jason is bleeding from mid back and on both of his shoulder blades. Sabre screams as he has one of the broken light tubes jabbed into his back. Jason crumples over as the crowd chant "Holy Shit!" (95/0) Followed by "Let's go Jason" (105/0)

"Oh my god! Look at his back!" David said

"Considering he knocked me down, I should be happy to see this. However, even I can see how sick that is to do to another man." Glenn admits

Jason reaches into his back and pulls the part of light tube that's stuck in his back, showing toughness as Azriel raises a brow, watching Jason slowly pull himself to his feet. The red blood bleeds over his white and red face paint that is fading away. Jason stands on his feet which gives Azriel the chance to swing at him. Jason jabs the jagged light tube into the side of Azriel's face, stopping him. The crowd can't believe what they just saw as Azriel stumbles back with a sharp object stuck to his right cheek. Jason then delivers a jumping Knee Strike to the chin, forcing Azriel to the floor. The crowd chants "You sick fuck" at him as Sabre looks at Azriel with pure disdain. Jason points at the front row and yells "Who wants to kill Despair". Then like at Fight Without Honor 3, the fans began throw chairs right at Azriel, getting extremely excited. The chairs pile up as Jason walks away and watches from a safe distance. About fifty chairs get thrown down at Azriel as Sabre stands on the ring apron and calls off the attack. The seven foot giant is buried under steel before Jason points at one fan who throws his chair toward Sabre. Sabre catches it and takes a page out of Sabu's playbook by running off the ring apron and hitting a Arabian Facebuster into the pile of chairs.

"Jason Sabre is a menace to society right now!" Glenn shouts

"What makes you say that? Stabbing a guy in the side of the face or inciting a riot in an 85,000 seater in Mexico City?" David asked.

Jason rolls off the pile of chairs and rolls toward the ring apron. Jason slowly pulls himself up, selling the effects of that move by grabbing the back of his hamstring. That's when Azriel sits up, emerging from the pile of chairs to a surprisingly big pop from all the fans in Estadio Azteca. After fifteen minutes, Azriel can still go. Jason rolls into the ring, still bleeding from his back. Azriel gets to his feet before getting on the ring apron. The crowd chants "A-C-W" (106/0) as the two stare each other down. Azriel enters the ring and Sabre jumps on him with lefts and rights, once again bringing the fight to Azriel. Azriel fares much worse this time at defending himself but does get a right hand to the rib cage again. Jason backs off allowing Azriel to close in with a left hand followed by a right hook. Jason falls to a knee but stands right back up to a standing ovation for his Fighting Spirit. Azriel headbutts Sabre, reopening the same wound from his earlier headbutt. Sabre swing a right but whiffs it, thrown off. That's when Azriel delivers a second Headbutt. Sabre goes down bleeding from his skull but Azriel falls down on his backside, clearly thrown off after the two stiff headbutts he delivered. Azriel slowly reaches his feet as Jason gets up near the ropes. Azriel charges forward before Jason hits a surprise Koppu Kick. Azriel reels back after running into that. Sabre then gets to his feet and delivers the best Dropkick in the business to a roar of applause from the audience. Azriel goes down! Jason sits up on his knees noticing that he has the edge. That's when Sabre lifts the King of Despair up from behind. Jason goes for the Final Strike (Rainmaker). It connects but Sabre still has control of the wrist. He pulls the big man up with some struggle and delivers a second one before dropping down into a lateral press

…

1

….

…

….

….

2

….

Kick out at 2.25

"Eighteen minutes in and Jason still can't put him away." Glenn said

Sabre backs up into his corner and waits for him to get up. Azriel gets to a Knee and Sabre goes for the Final Resolution (Boma ye). Jason sprints forward but Azriel catches him by the throat. Sabre can't even react before Azriel drops him with a thunderous Chokeslam. Azriel then lifts Sabre up again and grabs him by the throat. He lifts Jason in the air in Chokeslam position while walking over to the ropes, holding him there perfectly. Azriel Chokeslams him to the outside. Sabre lands in the shards of glass near the Spanish Announce table! Jason has shards of glass sticking out his back and the scar that he got from the powerbomb through Light Tubes. Azriel exits the ring and drops down to the ring floor. Azriel looks under the ring and pulls out a table. Azriel leans the table again the ring apron propping a leg up against the middle rope. He then approaches our Ace who was getting up using the Spanish Announce table.

Azriel delivers another headbutt, before dragging him towards the table. Azriel puts Sabre Between his legs and lifts him up into Powerbomb position. Jason reverses into a Hurricanrana that sends his head bouncing off the table. Jason crawls over to the ladder from earlier and picks it up as he stands. Jason rams the top of the ladder into Azriel's face. Jason the slides the ladder in before looking at the table. Jason pulls the table off the ropes and traditionally sets it up a couple feet away from the ring. Jason picks Azriel's body up and punches him a few times causing him to reel back to the table. He lays Azriel on the table before lifting up a spiked piece of the broken light tubes and stabs it into Azriel's chest and pulling down. He rips Azriels tunic open, exposing his chest and now a line of blood. Jason then delivers a stab to the chest, opening a gash on his chest. Jason then enters the ring and slowly makes his way to the top turnbuckle. Final Hour connects through the table!

"This is not wrestling! This might end up being a literal death match! Look at that gash that Jason opened on Azriel's chest!" Glenn shouts

"These are two sick fucks, but they ain't looking to get anything sucked tonight. The only thing they want is the Throne. Will Defiance absorb Despair? Or will Azriel prove once again why he is the most dominant force in this world?" David questions, excited as everyone in the crowd

Jason lays on Azriel as both are out of it. Jason eventually crawls off Azriel as fans try to will him on with chants of "Jason Sabre". The Ace is on all fours as Azriel just lays down. Eventually Azriel starts to stir and rolls over onto his stomach. Azriel crawls toward the ring apron as Jason slowly gets up to his feet. Jason stumbles over to Azriel who is pulling himself up using the bottom rope and lays onto the ring apron. Azriel rolls under the bottom rope and into the ring. Jason steps onto the ring apron and slowly makes his way up to the top turnbuckle as Azriel gets to his feet. Jason goes for another Final Hour. It connects! Or so we thought as Azriel would then roll through it. Azriel is on both knees and gets to his feet, holding Sabre up Horizontally. Azriel pulls Jason up so he's upside down. Azriel has him in position for Angel's Fall (Jackhammer). Azriel despite everything he's been through walks himself and the upside down Ace, who is kicking the air, trying to escape, to the middle of the ring. Angel's Fall connects! Azriel has a leg hooked.

…

1

…

…..

…

…..

2

…..

…

….

….

Kick out at 2.9!

Sabre barely got his shoulder off the mat and it was clearly only on extinct. Azriel drags Sabre up by the hair and yells "Why do you have to be so foolish. Just give up you stubborn bastard.". Azriel then tries to deliver a right but Jason catches it and shakes his head no.

"I have lost almost everything ...I should give up ...but I can't. I can't because that's not how I want this story to end. Our story doesn't end without me sitting on your throne. After everything that's happened over the last year, that's the only ending I'll accept Azriel!" Jason said, before Azriel pulls him in for Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail). His movements are rapid fire, but he's not fast enough as Jason swings out of it and turns Azriel around. Final Blow (RKO) connects! Jason rolls Azriel over, slowly. He lays on top of Azriel

….

1

….

….

….

….

2

…

…

…

…

3!

"After 28:25, it is Endgame for Azriel in Fight Without Honor 4. And this Mad Titan was not taken down by the power of a gauntlet, but of the sheer will and drive of an Ace." David Harkness said as the crowd throws money in the ring as Jason and Azriel lay there.

"I questioned Jason Sabre's idea of choosing this match for Final Destination. Why didn't he take a World title shot instead was my question? Now I know why. Jason Sabre has become the one who did it. Rey Pantera Sr, lived with a dream to disband the Despair corporation and he couldn't do it with Hope. Tonight, Jason Sabre was the one who achieved the dream of Rey Pantera Sr, not one of his students. Suck on that one Detrick." Glenn Gilbertti said

"Last year, Jason took Pantera's legacy in Fight Without Honor 2. In that match, Pantera told Jason to 'end it' and to 'put me out of his misery' and he did. At the time, we looked at Jason as a villain who ended the legendary life of Rey Pantera Sr. But now, in hindsight, I recall Rey Pantera Sr telling Jason that he still has good in him. Was that match, Pantera passing his goal of ending Despair to Jason?" David Harkness ponders as Sabre is helped up and handed three gold medals that say 'Fight Without Honor' and has the numbers '1', 2, and 4 on them as a reward for his survival and past survival in this match.

"I think we might have cracked a code David. Detrick will always be the successor of Rey Pantera and the leader of Hope, but it was Jason Sabre who was destined to the man who carried out Pantera's last goal. He went down the dark path, but he ended up coming back around and being the one who took over Despair and disbanding it." Glenn said as Sabre rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp, slowly.

* * *

We cut to a television showing Jason Sabre walking up the ramp.

"He actually did it. He beat Azriel. Is there anything that idiot can't do?" Maria Gonzalez said, from the couch, before hearing her phone tone go off. Maria smiled as she checked her home

" _I lost, but the show's been great. I'll be in LA tomorrow. When do you want to meet up?"_

Maria smiled at the message, before typing.

" _Surprise me Detrick ;)"_

* * *

Erin Frost is seen walking around the Stadium following a bunch of pictures have CJ Hawk pointing to the left. Erin keeps following the series of photos until coming to a stop at a sticky note on the side of the wall. Erin pulls it off to read.

"Hey man, listen, photocopies of me pointing to the left are expensive and I had to save. Just go down a few doors and enter the one that says VIP Suite." Erin Frost reads, before giggling. "He never changes."

Erin decides to follow the instructions on the sticky note and heads for the door that says 'VIP Suite'. Erin opens it and sees CJ Hawk looking down at the ring, watching Jason walk up the ramp.

"If that isn't over five stars, I don't know what is." CJ Hawk said to himself. Erin walks over. "Oh, hey Erin. What's up?"

"You left a treasure hunt for me to find you." Erin said. "My treasure wasn't worth it."

"Hey, I'm not pirate booty, I'm just a wrestler." CJ Hawk said in his defense.

"I know. Just a wrestler… who's always in debt." Erin points out.

"No you're wrong. Now that I beat Will Ralston, I was able to finally pay off all my debts to La Rebelion." CJ Hawk said.

"What about me?" Erin asked.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll pay you back in a second. I just need to tell you something. There's a reason why I've been in debt this entire time. I asked La Rebelion to get me something. Something perfect. So I could do this…."

CJ Hawk then bends down on one knee, surprising Erin. Taking the hippie's breath away. CJ pulls a massive diamond ring from his ring boot

"Listen Erin. I know I borrow a lot of money from you. I know that you're kinda better than me in a lot of things including Wrestling. Sometimes I think you're a god or something. But I don't mind that. I don't mind it because I just like hanging out with you. I want to hang out with you forever too. I've had classic matches. I have the respect of a small part of the audience. I'm the ACW Wildcard Champion. But my life wouldn't be complete if you weren't my wife. You could do way better than me, but I can try. Erin, Will you marry me?" CJ Hawk said.

"No CJ, I can't do better than you. Because you're the only one that makes me happy. You're not just a wrestler anymore. You're just my soon to be husband. I accept." Erin said, before CJ stood and kissed Erin Frost for the first time on screen. Erin's hands are wrapped around his neck and his are on her waist. The two break the kiss and CJ puts the ring on her index finger. "Wrong finger CJ."

"Listen, I'm not a marriage proposer, I'm just you're soon too to be husband…. I don't think that'll fit on a shirt." CJ said, causing Erin to laugh.

"By the way, you still owe me money." Erin Frost said.

"Man, I got a wedding to pay for." CJ Hawk said.

"I'm pretty sure you'll borrow the money from me." Erin replies as she smiles at her fiance.

* * *

 **(Main Event Promo- Diamonds by Rihanna)**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

"I remember Natalia Rodriguez vs Lacey Alvarez. That night made Natalia a megastar. When she pinned Lacey, I knew that we had a new star on our hands." David Harkness said from a sitdown interview area.

 _talia then takes one last shot and goes for the Flame Cutter again. It connects! Natalia rolls onto her back and pins her again, closing her eyes and praying that this is it._

… _.._

 _1_

… _.._

… _._

…

… _._

 _2_

…

… _.._

… _._

… _._

 _3!_

 _"It's over! It's finally over. Natalia Rodriguez has just become the ACW Womens Champion after 22:00 minutes. The will, passion and edurence of both women were tested and in the end, Natalia walks out champion in an instant classic." David said as Natalia rolls off Lacey's both, too tired to enjoy the standing ovation she's getting._

 _"Even better than that. Anarchy loses twice! God bless America!" Evan said as Rey Pantera, Erin Frost and CJ Hawk enter the ring to help Natalia up. The ref hands Natalia the Championship as she looks on in disbelief_

 **Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy**

 **You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky**

"Natalia Rodriguez throughout the early days of ACW and for most of her life was known a cute, bubbly girl. Everyone loved her. She was innocent and naive. Kinda like a child. But like a child, eventually you grow up. That Diamondust feud was her growing up and it wasn't for the better. That loss… it wrecked her" Erin Frost said

 _"There are little girls crying, Natalia's face is carved up from that brutal chairshot and I love it! Did Diamondust go too far, yes. But it's great!" Evan laughs as Diamondust smiles while Erin looks up at her. Diamondust leaves_

 _"You're a disgrace." David shouts as Erin Frost sits Natalia up and puts a towel over her head, hugging her friend. The crowd gives a standing ovation._

 _"Quit cheering the loser." Evan shouts at the crowd as a loud 'Nattie!' chant starts as Erin helps Natalia up. Then, Natalia would push Erin away and try to walk out on her own, only to fall down. The crowd would become silent. Erin just watches Natalia try to stand, only to fall and hit the ring mat in frustration._

 **You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy**

 **When you hold me, I'm alive**

 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

"I think the Dark Phoenix persona gave Natalia an edge, but her issue was getting over Hope. I think she always wanted to be apart of Hope, even in her absence. But Hope couldn't accept that she changed. When she returned in Mexico… I think everyone was happy. Little did they know what was next." Ash Russo said

 _"Natalia's here! Natalia Rodriguez is back!" Calls David as she steps out onto the stage to a raucous reception from Mexico City (90/0). Natalia walks down the stairs as Adrian slides out of the ring with the steel chair. Natalia runs down the ramp and ducks under a chair shot, before sliding into the ring. She runs off the ropes as Adrian turns around. Natalia baseball slides the chair into Adrian's face, sending him to the ground. Meanwhile, behind her, Erin Frost hits Chill Out (Superkick) on the one armed Rayleen. Natalia follows that up by hitting the Handspring Cutter on Rayleen. The crowd cheers loudly and chants 'Nattie!" (85/0) as the best friends are reunited and hug each other. Behind them Chris Wolf gets up._

 _"AWOOOOOOGGGGAAAAA!" He yells as the madman runs toward the two girls only to eat a double Superkick._

 _"The two best friends are back together, but Erin has earned the ACW Womens Championship match against Diamondust." Evan mentions_

 **I knew that we'd become one right away**

 **Oh, right away**

"I think what happened between Natalia and Erin at ACW Betrayal…. Lived up to the name. Even if people say it was an accident. She screwed up her 'friends' title match." Alexis Espinoza said.

 _Natalia is about to strike but Erin grabs her by the arm and turns her around. But Natalia hits her with a Superkick!_

 **At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**

 **I saw the life inside your eyes**

"Natalia Rodriguez is, at least in my opinion, the best in ring womens wrestler on the roster. I wasn't surprised that she got the title back. But you could tell that the cute Natalia that I faced was gone." Lacey Alvarez said.

 _"It is! Natalia has finally overcome Diamondust at 56 seconds! Natalia has won her second ACW Womens Championship, making her the only two time champion ever!" David exclaims as Natalia sits up on her knees elated that her journey to beating Diamondust is over._

 _"56 seconds….The Dark Phoenix that Diamondust brought out of her did bite her in the backside. Natalia Rodriguez is on top of the world again at the same event, in the same arena where she won the title the first time." Evan said as Natalia excitedly snatches the title and raises it in the air to a great reaction (90/0)_

 _"Natalia did it….but I have to bring up something you asked earlier. Was it worth it? Also, what are the people in Hope thinking now that Natalia has won the championship after going Awol?" David questions as Natalia gets her hand raised as Diamondust is seething on the ring floor_

 **So shine bright tonight,**

 **You and I**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Eye to eye,**

 **So alive**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

"Do I regret firing Natalia Rodriguez? No. Did that send her over the edge. Yes" Detrick Cyrus spoke.

 _"You're not the same girl anymore Natalia." Detrick said_

 _"It was time to grow up." Natalia said._

 _"You're right. You've grown up and so have I. I run Hope now. And you….you let your desire to beat Diamondust get in the way of being a member of Hope. You let it cloud your judgement and it changed you for the worse. I've never felt a Championship in ACW, but if it drives you to turning your back on your friends, I might not want one." Detrick said_

 _"I didn't turn my back on them!" Natalia shoots back_

 _"Then what do you call it Nattie!? What do you call kicking Erin in the face?! What do you call going into business with Despair!? You didn't even answer my calls?!" Detrick shouts at her, causing Natalia to shudder for a few seconds. Natalia then grabs Detrick by the hand trying to calm him down._

 _"Detrick, I didn't turn my back on you. I'm not with them, I swear." Natalia said, as her eyes began to water while looking into Detrick. "You believe me right? Please tell me you do."_

 _"When you asked me that a couple months back when you originally return I said yes…..I can't say that anymore and it breaks my heart. Me duele el corazon. I don't want to do this, but I have to put personal feelings aside and do right by Hope. Natalia Rodriguez, you are no longer a member of Hope. I wish you the best in your future." Detrick said, his voice clearly showing that it's killing him as we see water form in his eyes._

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shining bright like a diamond**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

"I think Hellfire Trinity killed any remnants of the old Natalia. Her and her former best friend killed each other. In the end, It was Natalia who stood tall. Man, it was tough to watch" CJ Hawk said

 _She swings away from Erin and the ladder as she reaches the top. Natalia comes back, hanging from the harness holding the ACW Womens Championship and rams both her feet into Erin's face, knocking her off the ladder to crowds disbelief. Natalia swings back one more time, before getting both her feet back on the top rung of the ladder. She takes a moment to breathe after the scary moment and then unhooks the belt._

 _"The ladder match has come to a heart pounding stop at 9:30. And after a grand total of 39:34, Natalia Rodriguez has made her second defense of the ACW Womens Championship and is going to ACW Final Destination 2" David Harkness said as Natalia sits down on top of the ladder with the title in her hands._

 _"We're only two weeks away from Estadio Azteca and it will be Natalia Rodriguez vs Sofia Reynoso." Glenn said as Erin is seen on the ring mat with people checking on her._

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

"Enter Sofia Reynoso. The woman came out of nowhere and some say, replaced Natalia Rodriguez as the girl everyone likes. She took ACW by storm." David Harkness said.

 **Shine bright like a diamond**

 **Shining bright like a diamond**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

"I will never forget that memory of her going over an hour in her debut match. Total Warfare at Into the Shadows was the first time Sofia debuted. It was that night where everyone knew a star was born." Freddy Escobar said.

 _Sofia then connects with her finisher, Gran Final (Brian Cage's Weapon X). Sofia desperately turns him over and after a lot of struggle lays on top of him._

… _.._

 _"The strength that had to have taken after all this was incredible." David praises_

 _1_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _2_

 _"Please be it!" Evan said_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

…

 _3!_

 _"Three! Three! Three! After 62:36, Sofia Reynoso went the distance with Edward Mercury and won the first ever Total Warfare!" David cheers, jumping out of his seat along with the crowd as the cage raises._

 _"Now that it's all over and we survived, what a war." Evan said as our heroes (Jason Sabre, Ash Russo, Detrick Cyrus, Flynn Horde, Alexis Espinoza, Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana, Asher Darma, Yul Bannok and even though he isn't actually a hero, Ray KIran) coming out. Alexis and Flynn immediately helped Sofia up._

 **Palms rise to the universe, as we moonshine and molly**

 **Feel the warmth, we'll never die**

 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

"I think it's fair to say that Sofia Reynoso had the best rookie season in ACW. I can admit that, being one of the newest signings." Flynn Horde admits

"Gran Final on Ash Russo! This girl is strong!" Evan said

1

…..

…

…

….

2

"Can she do it though?!" David questions

…..

…

…

"No way!" Evan said

…

3

"Yes way! After 29:01, Sofia Reynoso pins Ash Russo and wins the ACW Factions Championship for La Rebelion! What a classic!" David praises as Alexis grabs all for Championships from the timekeeper and enters the ring as Jesus and Rey help Sofia up.

"I can't believe it….Sofia pinned Ash….La Rebelion are Champions….what is wrong with the world?!" Evan said as Alexis hands Jesus and Rey their titles while Sofia excitedly snatches hers and hugs it.

 **You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy**

 **When you hold me, I'm alive**

 **We're like diamonds in the sky**

"Sofia went on to never lose a singles match which then led her to Glory Road 2. That's where she won her second title. The Road to Glory Championship. I think her rise was natural. Her winning that match came at the perfect time and led to a perfect dream match for many nerdy fanboys." Glenn Gilbertti said

 _Sofia sits up, looking back as Erin. She drags her up to her feet and puts her between her legs before taunting for the Gran Final. The crowd is on their feet in anticipation as she lifts her up and slides her down her back in Gory Position. She puts her arm around Erin's head. Gran Final connects. Sofia lays beside Erin for five seconds to sell the effects of the match before rolling her over onto her back and hooking a leg._

…

 _1_

…

…

… _._

… _._

 _2_

… _._

… _._

… _.._

… _.._

 _3!_

 _"After 21:33 beautiful minutes of physical professional wrestling, Sofia Reynoso has earned the ACW Road to Glory Championship and the right to face Natalia Rodriguez in the main event of Final Destination 2 in her hometown of Mexico City, Mexico, inside the famous Estadio Azteca." David said as Sofia smiles as she sits up. Jesus Garza, Rey Aguayo, Alexis Espinoza and Phoenix come down with Alexis grabbing the R2G Championship from the pedestal and Sofia's ACW Factions Championship from the timekeeper_

 **At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**

 **I saw the life inside your eyes**

 **So shine bright**

 **Tonight,**

 **You and I**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

 **Eye to eye,**

 **So alive**

 **We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**

"So now Sofia Reynoso is returning home to main event the biggest show of the year. She has to have a lot of support. I think that is her night." David Harkness predicts.

"Natalia needs to ignore the fact that Sofia is going to be popular. She's bringing home the ACW Womens Championship to Defiance." Jason Sabre predicts.

"We have two of the biggest female stars ever. The top two girls. They're going one on one in front of 85,000 fans in the main event. After No Escape. After a stacked Factions title match. After Jason Sabre versus Azriel. These two are going to deliver. In the end, I think Sofia is going to achieve the Triple Crown." Ash Russo said.

"This isn't a story. Sofia's eyes are going to get caught in the lights of being in her hometown on the biggest show of the year. I think Natalia is retaining." Lacey Alvarez said.

"Even after all we've been through… I think Natalia will win." Erin Frost admits.

"Personally I want Natalia to win, because Sofia and me have some issues." Freddy said.

"I can see Sofia winning tonight. But it's so evenly split that I don't know. My head says Sofia. My heart says Natalia." Detrick admits

"If you think Sofia isn't winning then you haven't been paying attention. Her one loss was a triple threat where she wasn't pinned. Tonight, she's getting the Womens title and Triple Crown." Alexis Espinoza said.

* * *

"The date is April 16, 2028. We live in Estadio Azteca in Mexico City Mexico. The stars are out as we prepare to close out an epic night with a dream match for the Newly designed ACW Womens Championship." David Harkness said as we see a shot of a title that looks like the original TNA Knockouts Championship with a fully gold plate and a black strap. Also an obvious logo change to the ACW logo.

"The whole world is watching. These two girls have a lot of pressure on them to deliver and walk out with the title. But one of them won't. David, I'm ready for the main event. Let's end the season the right way!" Glenn said.

 **Yo, look, I woke up with my attitude, Kanye**

 **I don't give a fuck what my mom say**

 **Okay, maybe a little bit, but only cause I'm really not tryna start up any beef with my madre**

 **But in my mind, today I'm Beyoncé**

 **I don't wanna hear whatever y'all say**

 **I'm a beast, give me monster, no latte**

 **Wearin' all black, like I'm robbin' you in broad day**

 **I had one too many bad nights**

The pop is huge (108/0), bigger than any of the night as Snow tha Product comes out onto the stage, rapping out Sofia Reynoso. Sofia came out to the ring to the biggest pop of the night. Sofia is wearing her signature booty shorts with rips in it. Sofia is also wearing a 'Back to the Barrio' La Rebelion shirt. Sofia as the R2G Womens Championship in her hand. She raises the title as a Red, White and Green streams of Fireworks shoot from the side of the ramp and into the sky as a match pyro display pours down from behind her. Snow continues to lead the People's Champ down the ramp as they interact with a super hyped up crowd, who's still into the show despite it being over three hours long at this point. Sofia enters the ring and throws up her set as we see another Red, White and Green pyro shoot up from the top of Estadio Azteca. Sofia lets Snow finish her rap, before turning her attention to the ramp as she is trying her best to stay cool despite her hometown chanting her name, getting to her.

 **They see you as small and helpless**

 **They see you as just a child**

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

 **Prepare for your greatest moments**

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

 **We are lightning**

 **Straying from the thunder**

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

The crowd boos loudly as This will by the Day by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams plays as Natalia's Final Destination 2 theme song. The heat is huge (0/100) for her as she steps onto stage wearing a Black top that expose her midriff and as a Defiance pin in the middle of her cleavage. She has matching tights with the Defiance logo on the right side. She's also wearing a Black cape. She spreads her arms and cape, making it look like she has wings as a Purple fire like flares behind her in the form of a Phoenix. Natalia puts her arms down as it disappears and ditches the cape before walking down the ramp with her original ACW Womens Championship (Similar to the winged Eagle championship with a white strap and on a much smaller scale.) around her waist. Natalia enters the ring before unstrapping her title. She raises it to boos from the from as purple flame shoot up from the turnbuckles. After that, she hands it over to the ref as the music stops and the crowd is settling down on booing her.

The bell rings as the hometown crowd in Mexico City is behind their own Sofia Reynoso. Sofia smiles while holding back proud tears over coming home and main eventing the biggest show of the year. Then she realizes what's in front of her as Natalia tries to shake off the hostile reaction she got. Sofia and Natalia look toward each other as they both realize what's at stake in this big time match. They slowly approach each other before Sofia makes the first move by throwing a left jab. Natalia avoids it but is caught with a right hand to the jaw as she avoids the jab. Sofia then throws a pair of jabs, forcing The Dark Phoenix back. Sofia then backs her into the ropes before attempting an Irish Whip. However, Natalia reverses it. Sofia is able to wrap her arms around the top rope. Natalia tries to charge toward her but Sofia pulls down the rope, sending Natalia over onto the ring apron. Natalia lands on her feet but eats a back elbow from Sofia. The Peoples Champ then runs toward the opposite ropes and dives through the middle rope, spearing Natalia off the ring apron and onto the floor. The crowd already starts a "A-C-W" chant as the two take a nasty fall.

"Barely a minute in and Sofia is already taking dangerous risks." David Harkness comments.

"This is the biggest match of both women's career. I'm expecting them to go all out and then some." Disco said.

It is Sofia who is able to get to her feet first and pull Natalia up. Sofia slams Natalia's head off the ring apron before pulling her up onto the ring apron with her chest against it. Sofia then slams her face against the edge of the ring apron. Sofia then steps onto the ring apron and pulls Natalia up to her feet before putting her between her legs. Sofia pulls her up into a Powerbomb, but Natalia shifts her weight toward the ring and hurricanranas both of themselves back into the ring. Natalia rolls toward a nearby corner as Sofia begins to get up. Natalia elevates herself onto the second turnbuckle. Natalia dives toward Sofia attempting some type of Axe Handle only for Sofia to pull her down into a Reverse Atomic drop. Sofia then follows it up by grabbing both her legs and tripping her. Sofia attempts to put Natalia in the Boston Crab but she is struggling as Natalia is refusing to fully turn over as she is on her side. Natalia tries to move her body towards the right so she is on her back as Sofia tries to turn her the other way to force her onto her stomach. As Natalia gets closer to her back, the crowd boos. Sofia gets the left side of her torso on the ring mat but Natalia turns back over onto her back in a snap, causing Sofia to flip over to the side and let go. Both get to their feet but its Natalia who gets the first hit by connecting with a spin kick to Sofia, rocking the Peoples Champ. Natalia jumps onto Sofia's shoulders before delivering a Poisoned Frankensteiner, spiking her head against the ring mat. The crowd react negatively before Natalia crawls on top of her, attempting the pin.

…..

1

…..

…

….

…..

2

…

Kick out at 2.09

Natalia is quick to her feet and lifts Sofia up before delivering a spinning back elbow to Sofia. Natalia then tries to run off the ropes but Sofia grabs her by the hair and pulls her down to the ring mat as she tries to rub toward the ropes. Sofia then leaps in the air and deliver a jumping Knee Drop across the head, before putting the Womens Champion in a neck wrench. The crowd chants "Let's Go Nattie, Nattie sucks" with the latter heavily winning (25/99). Natalia however listens to the minority and begins to get to her feet trying to get her head out of Sofia's hands. But Sofia keeps turning Natalia's head to the right, making her neck uncomfortable. Suddenly Natalis swings her fist backwards connecting with her face. Sofia takes three shots before letting go. Natalia then runs off the ropes and attempts a crossbody block but Sofia catches her horizontally. Sofia does a Spin Out Backbreaker and keeps ahold of her while her back is on her knee. Sofia then pulls her up and hits a Short Arm Discus Clothesline. She drops down with Natalia, pinning her

….

1

…..

…..

…..

Kick out at 1.75

Natalia crawls to his feet, but Sofia is there to wrap her arms around the waist for a Belly to Belly Suplex. But before she can lift her up, Natalia slaps Sofia with an open hand across the face. Natalia then transitions into a headlock, but Sofia pushes her into the ropes. Natalia quickly jumps up to the middle ropes as Sofia returns and connects with Springboard Crossbody. However, we find out that she really doesn't as Sofia Reynoso rolls through the move and has Natalia hooked up horizontally. Sofia is on both knees, before getting to her feet with Natalia in her clutches. The crowd is loudly cheering her show of strength, even throwing in some air horns. However, Sofia takes too much time before doing a move so Natalia is able to get her legs free and lands both her feet on the floor. Natalia connects with an Arm DDT to take her down. Natalia takes a few seconds to realize the situation and gets to her feet. But Sofia is up as well and slugs Natalia with a right hand to the face. Sofia then backs Natalia into the ropes and attempts a Irish Whip, but Natalia slides underneath the bottom rope. Unfortunately, when Natalia lands both of her feet on the floor, she turns around into a Tope Suicida that sends Natalia flying into the guard rail. Natalia slides down the guard rail as Sofia lays on the floor next to her.

"Sofia's head just crashed into the chest of Natalia Rodriguez!" Disco Inferno speaks.

"Sofia is a very hard headed woman and that hard head just rattled the bone structure in Natalia Rodriguez chest." David Harkness said

Sofia is able to get to her feet first, before dragging Natalia up. The ref is very laxed with his rules right now as Sofia leans Natalia against the guardrail. Sofia headbutts Natalia, causing the smaller woman to slump downward again, but Sofia picks her up again. Sofia then rams Natalia back first against the guard rail. Sofia then down is again as the members of the ACW Fanbase are very supportive of the up close violence. Sofia then lifts Natalia in the air before dropping her chest first down onto the guard rail. Natalia grips her chest, before Sofia grabs her by the hair and drags her into the ring with herself. Natalia tries to fight back with a punch to the gut, but Sofia replies with a knee to the chest. But Natalia jumps in the air and delivers an Enziguri to the head of Sofia. Sofia is rattled but by the time Natalia is on her feet, Sofia is able to deliver a hard right hand. Natalia leans against the middle rope, but comes back at Sofia with chop across the chest. Sofia then shuts her down with a headbutt! Both heads clash before Natalia goes down. Meanwhile Sofia stumbles backwards before falling on her backside after the collision of heads. The crowd chants 'Sofia!' loudly as she gets to her feet. Natalia rolls onto the ring apron. Sofia stumbles over, but Natalia drags Sofia's head downward, draping her throat against the top rope. Sofia backs up as Natalia pulls herself up on the ring apron. Natalia connects with Amaterasu (Springboard Codebreaker)! Natalia slides over after connecting with her signature and hooks a leg.

….

1

….

….

….

…..

2

….

….

Shoulder up at 2.5!

Natalia is clearly disappointed over that not being it, taking time to sulk over it. This gives Sofia a chance to start getting to her feet. Natalia rises up to her own feet, before delivering a chop to Sofia's chest. Natalia throws five more chops, before trying to Irish Whip Sofia, only for the stronger woman to reverse. Natalia jumps up to the top rope about to Springboard, but Sofia pushes Natalia off from behind. Natalia face head first into the top of the guard rail. Sofia is kneeling in the ring, composing herself, before walking up to the corner. Sofia starts to climb up to the top turnbuckle, little does she know, Natalia is on the ring apron. Sofia has her head down as she has one foot on the top turnbuckle pad, before Natalia runs across the ring apron and jumps in the air to nail a Single leg kick to the side of the head. Sofia slips up and hits her chest against the top turnbuckle. Natalia then climbs up to the top turnbuckle with her back to the crowd. Natalia pulls Sofia up as the crowd is on their feet. Natalia connects with a Spanish Fly off the top turnbuckle onto the floor below!

"Dios Mio! Spanish Fly onto the outside floor as we close in on 17 minutes!" David screams in terror

"What is wrong with these two women! I know I said they'd go all out, but Natalia just risked so much to take Sofia out of this match completely! Is the ACW Womens Championship worth it?!" Glenn said in shock over what he just saw.

"You're damn right it is! After all we've witnessed tonight at Final Destination 2, these two women will raise the bar even more! They fight! They claw! They, as you just saw, will risk their lives to be the one who stands at the end of the greatest night of the history of our sport as Champion!" David exclaims proudly going into his signature passionate speech.

Both are laid out on the floor as the ref is checking on them. The crowd is clapping extremely loud as the stadium shouts 'A-C-W!' (102/0) into the night sky of the open roofed stadium. Natalia wobbles onto her feet as we see a swelling on her forehead from the effects of this match and taking so many shots to the head. Meanwhile Sofia has barely moved and is laying flat on her face and stomach. Natalia reaches down and drags Sofia up, before lifting her up. Natalia slowly, but surely drags Sofia towards the ring apron. It is there, she delivers a pair of punches, before pulling her up onto the ring apron and rolling her into the ring. Natalia slowly climbs onto the ring apron, before walking over to the turnbuckles and climbing up top. Natalia attempts the Firebird Splash (Phoenix Splash)! But Sofia rolls out of the way! It's anyone's ballgame as both women are laid out on the ring mat. The crowd is rooting Sofia on loudly. The hometown girl crawls toward the ropes as Natalia is on her feet first. Sofia pulls herself up so her head is above the middle rope. Natalia sees the chance to do a Tiger Feint Kick, but Sofia avoids the move. Natalia is able to plant her feet back into the ring upon missing the move, but once she does, Sofia connects with a Stiff Forearm. Sofia regains the advantage in the match by delivering a Lifting Double Underhook DDT! Sofia rolls Natalia over on her back, pinning her.

….

1

…..

…..

…..

…

2

….

Kick out at 2.07!

Sofia picks Natalia off the ring mat and places her between her leg, before lifting her up into Powerbomb position. Sofia runs toward the corner and connects with a hard Bucklebomb! Natalia walks out of the corner straight into a Discus Clothesline that turns her inside out! Sofia rolls her onto her back and hooks a leg.

…

1

….

….

….

….

2

…..

….

Kick out at 2.27!

Sofia grabs Natalia's arm the second she kicks out and puts her in the Thorns of a Rose (Leg wrapped Kimura Lock)! Natalia is screaming in pain as Mexico City is fired up in Estadio Azteca as Sofia's legs squeeze the midsection of Natalia while her arms attempt to snap the right arm of Natalia's. With no possible escape in sight, Natalia Rodriguez plays dirty a jabs her free thumb into the eye of Sofia, getting her to let go and earning Natalia huge heat (0/99). Natalia rolls away shaking her arm.

"This season we've seen Natalia change so much." David said, commenting on what she did.

"That change just saved her the ACW Womens Championship in the main event of the biggest show of the year as we close in on 23 minutes." Glenn said defending Natalia's actions

Natalia waits for Sofia to get up before running past her to attempt a Handspring, but Sofia kicks her in the right wrist, dropping Natalia on the top of her head. Sofia grabs Natalia by the right arm and pulls her up, before delivering a No Scope (Arm Trap Vertical Suplex into a Neckbreaker) causing Natalia's back and her own weight to drop against the ring mat! Sofia then picks Natalia up, hooking her up for the End Credits (Double Underhook Powerbomb into the knees). But when she lifts Natalia up and lets go of her arms, the Dark Phoenix wraps her legs around the head of Sofia and pulls her down into a makeshift Frankensteiner into a pinfall!

…..

1

….

…..

…..

…..

2

…

…

…..

Sofia kicks out at 2.7!

Natalia uses the momentum of the kick out to go off the ropes and catch Sofia with a Dark Flames (Handspring Cutter), but Sofia pushes her off before she can connect with the cutter. Natalia goes into the ropes and Sofia follows, connecting with a Yakuza Kick. Sofia then connects with a second No Scope, before rolling backwards, over Natalia's body and onto her feet, dragging Natalia up with her. She has her in position for End Credits. End Credits connect! Sofia hooks the leg as Mexico City is jumping.

…..

1

….

…

…..

…

2

…

…

…

…

Kick out at 2.9!

"Are you kidding me? The movie isn't over yet! I mean the match! God dammit, what a show!" David Harkness said

"Did you hear the collective gasp from Mexico City after Natalia kicked out! The fact that they're all angry over it is hilarious. Natalia Rodriguez could spoil the night for this crowd by ruining Sofia's homecoming" Glenn said.

"Or Sofia could hit one more big move and win this milestone match." David Harkness said.

Sofia is sitting next to Natalia, looking down at her, acknowledging that she got her with that kick out. Sofia then drags Natalia up by the right arm and puts her between her legs. She lifts her up in Gory position, signalling for the Gran Final (Weapon X). But Natalia from out of nowhere, counters the move into a Leg Trap Sunset Flip powerbomb! Natalia has Sofia in a pinning position.

….

1

…

….

…..

…..

2

…..

Sofia kicks out at 2.25!

Natalia gets to her feet first and waits for Sofia to start rising before rising to her feet. Natalia goes for Dark Flames again, but this time, when she does the Handspring, her arm gives out to a standing ovation. Natalia lands on the side of her right arm before grabbing it. Sofia takes advantage, seeing Natalia in a seated position by hitting a Sliding Forearm Smash to the back of the head. Sofia then gets up dragging Natalia to her feet, before pulling her into Gran Final position. Gran Final connects to a huge pop (101/0)! Sofia hooks a leg

…

Natalia's foot is under the bottom rope. Estadio Azteca is livid. As is Sofia who gets to her feet and pushes the ref right onto his ass to a huge pop. Sofia then turns back to Natalia. She yelling at her to get up to her feet. Natalia does slowly. Very, very, slowly. Sofia goes for a Discus Clothesline, but Natalia ducks underneath before running toward the opposite set of ropes. Sofia turns around as Natalia performs a handspring, using only her left arm. One armed Dark Flames connects to a big pop that disperses into pure heat! Natalia slowly crawls over and turns Sofia onto her back before laying on her.

"Natalia, a woman with all the talent in the world, just used one hand to connect with her finisher." David Harkness praises

…..

1

…..

…..

….

….

"Was it enough? Is Mexico City going to weep tonight as we close in on 30 minutes?!" Glenn asked

2

….

….

….

…

Kick out at 2.93!

"No it wasn't! It was close, but it wasn't three Disco!" David Harkness said.

"This is Final Destination 2 and I said that both women would go all out and they have. But now the question is what's left? Maybe the Firebird Splash." Disco suggests.

The pop was enormous for the nearfall (103/0) as Natalia sits up looking down at Sofia, admitting that she got her with that kick out. Then she gets to her feet and drags Sofia closer to the corner, before beginning to climb to the top turnbuckle with her back to Sofia. Natalia goes for the Firebird Splash! Sofia rolls out of the way! Natalia is able to land on her feet, before doing a front roll and turning around to where Sofia is. But she turns around into a Discus Elbow Smash. Sofia then hooks the arms of Natalia up, before twisting her over. Sofia connects with The Climax (Killswitch) for the first time! Sofia turns her over and hooks a leg.

"Is that a new move in Sofia's Arsenal?!" David Harkness said

…..

1

…..

…..

…..

"Is that enough? Was that new move enough to put Natalia away?" Asked Disco Inferno

…

2

….

…

"Is Sofia the first Triple Crown Champion?" Asked David Harkness

….

….

3!

"After 31:53, Sofia Reynoso has won the ACW Womens Championship in the main event of Final Destination 2 in her hometown." Disco Inferno said as Sofia jumps up excited and begins to yell at the ref to get her title.

"Not only that! Sofia has captured the Factions Championship, Road 2 Glory Championship and now the ACW Womens Championship. She is the first winner of the ACW Triple Crown Champion." David Harkness said as the ref is about to hand the title to Sofia before Alexis Espinoza comes out of nowhere and pulls it out of his hand. The ref quickly leaves as Jesus Garza, Phoenix and Rey Aguayo enter the ring. All of them with the ACW Factions title. Phoenix hands Sofia the Triple Crown trophy (A similar trophy to the Premier League Trophy. With Ribbons that Sofia Reynoso in Red, White and Green coloars. The crown has Sofia Reynoso on it while the body has the word '1st Triple Crown Champion' and lists the time, date and event where Sofia won the ACW Factions, ACW R2G and ACW Womens Championship) which she hugs, after snatching it out of Phoenix's hand.

"Alexis and La Rebelion are here to cap off an amazing season for the faction." Disco Inferno said as Sofia puts the trophy down. Alexis puts the title around Sofia's waist before raising her hand with tears of joy in her eyes over seeing her best friend achieve the ACW Womens title in the main event of the biggest show of the year.

"What a season. What a night. And what an ending." David Harkness said as we see a shot of Natalia Rodriguez sitting at the bottom of the ramp with her head down as red, white and green pyro shoot up behind her and into the sky, spelling out the name Sofia Reynoso in the night sky.

"Natalia once again fails at Final Destination. But Sofia rises to the occasion, capping off a season that started with her being the Soul Survivor of Total Warfare followed by pinning Ash Russo to become the ACW Factions Champion. That match also included current World Champion, Roman McIntyre. After that she stayed undefeated in singles matches and won the Road 2 Glory Championship to main event the biggest Pay-Per-View in Wrestling history. And on that night, she completed the Triple Crown and won the ACW Womens Champion. I don't like Womens Wrestling, but I can respect the fight these two had. And after this match, Sofia Reynoso might be the best womens wrestler on the planet." Glenn said giving rare praise as La Rebelion do their pose while Red, White and green Confetti pours down into the Stadiums as fans are celebrating.

"No Glenn, She might not be the best womens wrestler on the planet. She might be the best wrestler period. Tonight has been a night that I will never forget. Thank you Glenn. Thank you fans. And thank you wrestlers for this great night. We bid you farewell from Estadio Azteca in Mexico City. Goodnight and see you in Season 3." David Harkness said as the final shot of the night is Sofia embracing Alexis in a hug, both holding their titles. The confetti surround them as Mexico City chants 'Rebelion' over and over again. Bonds were broken. Thrones were claimed. And now…. Election Year is upon us. But that's a story for later. As for now, enjoy the moment of celebration.

 **(Roll credits)**

* * *

 **A.N: I want to thank everyone for their support. From the bottom of my heart, this is one of my favorite things to do in life. I love the interaction with you guys. Season 3 apps are open and the story is up. I'm doing another movie story before to fill in some things, but that'll be next year. Happy Holidays and much love.**

 **Predictions:**

 **ACW Cup:**

Flynn Horde: 17

Samuel: 3

The rest: 0

 **Six Man Tag Team match:**

Team Friendship: 20

Team Duke: 0

 **Title vs Career**

Will Ralston: 12

CJ Hawk: 8

 **ACW Factions Title**

Hope: 13

La Rebelion: 7

 **No Escape**

Ash Russo: 8

Roman McIntyre: 7

Damian Crowe: 5

The rest: 0

Mason Rivers: negative 20

 **Fight Without Honor 4**

Jason Sabre: 14

Azriel: 6

 **ACW Womens Championship**

Natalia Rodriguez: 10

Sofia Reynoso: 10

Popularity polls (Act 3)

 **Best Match:**

5\. Detrick Cyrus vs Rey Pantera Jr

4\. Natalia Rodriguez vs Izzy Solare

3\. CJ Hawk vs Phoenix

2\. Sicario vs Freddy Escobar

1\. Natalia Rodriguez vs Erin Frost

 **Best Non romantic relationships**

10\. David Harkness & Disco Inferno

9\. Anthony Dre & Mason Rivers

8\. Jason Sabre & Detrick Cyrus

7\. Asher Darma & Ray Kiran

6\. Asher Darma & Yul Bannok

5\. Azriel & Aria Sabre

4\. Natalia Rodriguez & Erin Frost

3\. Jason Sabre & Flynn Horde

2\. Alexis Espinoza & Sofia Reynoso

1\. Azriel & Ash Russo

 **Best Romantic Relationships**

Sabre x Maria Gonzalez

9\. Azriel x Giselle

8\. Asher Darma x Keyra Kiran

7\. Sofia Reynoso x Ray Kiran

6\. Flynn Horde x Natalia Rodriguez

5\. Jason Sabre x Natalia Rodriguez

4\. Ash Russo x Alexis Espinoza

3\. Freddy Escobar x Alexis Espinoza

2\. Erin Frost x CJ Hawk

1\. Jason Sabre x Giselle

 **Best Scene/Moments:**

10\. Roman and Ash at the clubhouse (Episode 19)

9\. Kiran and Brandon Duke rap battle (Episode 19)

8\. Seth Sullivan death scene (Episode 16)

Kiran stands up for himself (Episode 17)

6\. Freddy and Detrick unite (Episode 19)

5\. Ash Russo's President promo (Episode 15)

4\. Mark E's meeting to get Kiran a job with La Rebelion (Episode 15)

3\. Giselle's funeral (Episode 19)

2\. Azriel and Jason confrontation (Episode 18)

1\. Giselle's death scene

 **Best Storylines:**

7\. Alejandro Espinoza pursues Natalia

6\. Ray Kiran tries to get his job back

5\. Ash Russo vs Aldo Montoya feud

4\. CJ Hawk needs money

3\. Freddy Escobar's redemption arc

2\. Natalia and Erin's friendship

1\. Jason Sabre vs Azriel feud

Top characters

40\. David Harkness

39\. Mama

38\. Slaugh the cat

37\. Evan Neal

36\. Chris Wolf

35\. Micah Hyde

34\. Keyra Kiran

33\. Jaxon Sabre

32\. Jason Malice

31\. Rey Pantera Jr

30\. Mason Rivers

29\. Papa Hawk

28\. Yul Bannok

27\. Maria Gonzalez

26\. Aria Sabre

25\. Phoenix

24\. Furno Moxley

23\. Rey Aguayo

22\. Sicario

21\. Asher Darma

20\. Alejandro Espinoza

19\. Aldo Montoya

18\. Caesar Montana

17\. Anthony Dre

16\. Samuel

15\. Jesus Garza

14\. Flynn Horde

13\. Ray Kiran

12\. Roman McIntyre

11\. CJ Hawk

10\. Detrick Cyrus

9\. Natalia Rodriguez

8\. Erin Frost

7\. Alexis Espinoza

6\. Azriel

5\. Ash Russo

4\. Freddy Escobar

3\. Sofia Reynoso

2\. Giselle

1\. Jason Sabre


End file.
